Jaune Arc's Multiverse
by LazerWolf1
Summary: Just a normal day at Beacon , when suddenly RWBY as well as most of JNPR and many others are brought to another reality to see different versions of Jaune. What secrets will be revealed, will they learns something about themselves and their friend, and will Jaune get a girlfriend out of this, maybe even a few? You'll just have to find out. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys, LazerWolf1 here and here is the first RWBY fic I have planned. I know this concept has been done to death but I thought I would take a crack at it.**

 **Also in this fic we will look at universes that either I make up, make a rwby version of a movie, cartoon, anime, videogame or what have you, and also some other fanfics. If I do use other fanfics I will let you know and also credit the one who made it just to let you know. I will also let you know if a universe is based off of something. There will also be songs in this sometimes. Also if you have any suggestions, just PM me or leave a comment. You can even request other fanfics as long as they are centered around Jaune.**

 **Also this story will take place between volume 2 and 3. Oh yeah and as a disclaimer, I don't own RWBY because if I did Jaune would have a harem because he deserves a win, and Pyrrha would still be alive because god damn it, it makes my heart ache. Now with that out of the way let's get into the story.**

* * *

It's a normal day at Beacon Academy, a renowned school for future huntsman and huntresses, the protectors of mankind from the creatures of grimm. In the cafeteria we see team RWBY and it's sister team JNPR, have a conversation about how there training has been going. But when Jaune decided to bring up how his training for the vytal festival was going, Weiss chose to interject.

"Please Arc, you're just going to hold your team back during the tournament, given your 'situation'." said Weiss. Jaune had shared with his team and his sister team about how he used fake transcripts to get into beacon after the incident at Forever Falls. They all had different reactions at first some (*cough* Weiss* cough*) weren't too happy about it, but after he explained why he did it so he could be a hero and help people,as well as inspire others to do the same, they understood and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, but Weiss still wasn't too happy about but decided to let it slide. She was trying to also give Jaune a chance at being friends after helping her with Neptune at the dance, even if things didn't work out between them when Neptune was caught flirting with another girl. Jaune even stopped asking Weiss out but she still slips up from time to time.

Back to the matter at hand everyone wasn't very happy about what Weiss had said and Ruby was the first to speak up about it, "Weiss, don't say that! Jaune has gotten better, remember how well he did during the breach and how he killed some of the grimm."

"I won't deny that Arc has gotten better, but he is still nowhere near any of our levels, so he will go down way too easily or get in the way." no one liked what Weiss said.

Pyrrha was the next to step in, "Jaune also comes up with well thought out plans and strategies, so he will be of great help in the tournament. You really should give him some more credit Weiss."

"Look I'm just stating the facts, sure he does come up with great plans but even still with him in the arena and his skill level you will spend too much effort keeping him from getting hurt that you won't be able to focus on yourselves." this erupted into a full blown argument between Weiss against team JNPR and Ruby, and even Blake and Yang stepped in Jaune's defence.

Jaune was starting to feel a little down because of Weiss' words, so he stood up and went to leave the cafeteria, before he left Pyrrha asked, "Jaune are you ok, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the training area, maybe if I get some training done I can be of use. See you guys later." Jaune then walked away and left, leaving everyone to give angry scowl at Weiss. Weiss was now feeling kinda bad about what she said when seeing how her words had effected Jaune, but her pride made her refuse to admit she was wrong.

When Pyrrha was about to leave and go after Jaune, Ren grabbed her shoulder to stop her, "Let him be Pyrrha, he just needs time to himself, I'm sure Jaune will be fine." Pyrrha didn't like it but knew he was right and sat back down.

Just then as they all when they all when they were about to start eating again a bright flash of light blinded them, and when they opened their eyes they found themselves falling and fell on each other. Some of them let out a pained groan and all got tangled up together.

"Ruby, get off of me!"

"Sorry Weiss!"

"Who's hand is that?!"

"Woops, my bad."

"Ow my head."

"*giggle*"

"*sigh*"

In order that was Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. They all got up and looked around and saw that they were in some kind of theater, then they notice that there were more people here, some they knew and some they didn't. They saw professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch, as well as professor Port and prof-doctor Oobleck.

They were just as confused as everyone else and Ozpin was the first to speak "Well this is certainly interesting, where exactly are we.

"I don't quite know Ozpin, but it looks like a theater." said the Deputy Headmistress.

Everyone then noticed Velvet, Coco and Cardin was here as well, and they are just as confused as everyone else. Cardin spoke up and said, "I think the better question is why the hell are we here in the first place?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Cardin for once." said Coco said with Velvet giving a sheepish nod.

After Forever Falls, Cardin started to turn his life around and apologized to everyone he bullied, he even became (kinda) friends with Jaune and Velvet. Jaune and Velvet started to hang out more and he even got to know Coco and the rest of team CFVY.

Sun and Neptune walked in and sun spoke up, "Man this is really weird."

"Yeah man what's going on?" asked Neptune.

"I agree as well, this is very strange indeed." everyone was surprised by that and when they looked to see where the voice came from they saw a man that looked like an older Jaune with a beard and two blonde haired and blue eyed women, as well as a dark skinned woman with black hair who was holding a baby.

When seeing them Ruby stepped in and asked, "Um who are you and why do you kinda look like Jaune?"

The man looked at her with a raised brow, only to give off a big laugh ,"HAHAHAHA! Why that's because I'm his father of course, the names Nicholas Arc. So am I right to assume your friends of his?"

"Yeah we know vomit boy, were his friends from beacon, so I'm guessing you two are his sister's right?" said Yang while pointing to the two blonde women.

The older looking one stepped forward, "Actually I'm Jaune's mother Juniper, but lovely lady is my daughter Saffron and that's her wife Terra with my beautiful grandson Adrian." Terra then took Adrian's arm and made him do a cute little wave that Yang and Weiss found adorable. But they got out of there gushing state when they realised what Juniper had said. Everyone was surprised at how young Jaune's mom looked, she looked old enough to be his big sister.

Yang addressed this, "Wow, you look good for your age, especially for someone who had Jaune as well as seven girls." Juniper felt flattered and laughed when she said that, but everyone who didn't know about Jaune's family were shocked to hear that.

"Wait wait wait, you had eight kids?! Do you not have a hobby or something?" asked the monkey faunus, and only got a few chuckles from the Arc parents.

Neptune stepped up and asked, " Quick question, are any of them around my age and single? Because if you and your daughter there are anything to go by, I'd like to try my luck." this earned a glare from Weiss, which caused him to stiffen.

Ruby then saw that her uncle Qrow was also here and charged at him, "Uncle Qrow!" the dusty old bird was unprepared for this and nearly falls over when she tackled and hanged from his arm, "Did you miss me, did you, did you?!"

Qrow gave a amused smirk and said, "Nope." in a joking tone. He then takes a swig from his flask.

"Ugh my head, what happened?" came the voice of Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father, and when they saw him then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Dad!" Shouted both girls. Tai then returned the hug, happy to see his girls.

"Hello Tai, it's been a while." Qrow and Tai both flinched when they heard and all too familiar voice, and saw that Raven Branwen.

"Mom?!" Shouted Yang as her went from lilac to crimson at seeing her mother, who had abandoned her.

Talk grabbed her shoulder and looked at his ex-wife, "Raven." he simply said

"What not happy to see me after all these years? I'm hurt." said Raven in a sarcastic tone. Although it did secretly hurt her but she would never admit that.

Qrow then stepped in, "Maybe it's because you left to run that band of thugs all those years ago." Raven narrowed her eyes at her brother for that.

"Blake, is that you?" the young faunus turned to where the voice came from, and saw two faces she hadn't seen in years, her parent's.

"Mom, Dad?" Blake was of what they might say, it had been years since she had seen her parent's and she had said some things she had regret. She was unsure of what they would do or say, but she knew it couldn't be good. However something she did not expect happened, Kali ran to her and embraced her in a great big hug.

"Oh my baby! I've missed you so much." Kali started to squeeze tighter and then Ghira started to join the hug as well. Blake couldn't believe it, how could they possibly forgive her for what she said? She said they were cowards for leaving the Fang and yet they don't seem mad at all. Blake began to tear up and return the embrace in kind.

The rest of RW(B)Y and (J)NPR were happy see Blake reunite with her family, but then Weiss notice two people she knows, she runs up to them. Others were surprised to see that Blake's parents are faunus, to which they realized she must be one as well.

"Winter, Mother?! What are you two doing here?" Asked the heiress.

Winter was the first to speak, "Weiss? I don't rightly know myself. One minute I was in my quarters, and then I'm here. I'm just as surprised as you.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Ice Queen herself, oh and hey there Willow, it's been a while." Said Qrow as he walked up the the Schnee women. Winter glared at him for the nickname, but was then surprised to see that he knew her mother.

"Why yes Qrow, it has been far too long." Said Willow with a grin, something her daughter's haven't seen in a long time and were surprised at.

"Mother, you know this...man?" asked Winter while glaring at the drunk.

"Oh yes we know each other...very well~." said Willow in a way that made Qrow chuckled but made the sisters unsure if they want to know the story or not.

Just as Ruby was watching this, she was suddenly tackled with a familiar voice shouting, "RUBY!"

It was in fact Ruby's friend who is secretly a robot Penny Polendina. "Friend Ruby, I am ever so happy to see you again!" Said Penny as she was squeezing the breath out of Ruby.

"Hey Penny, it's nice to see you too, but I kinda need to breath." Rasped the red reaper. When Penny heard that she saw that Ruby was turning blue and jumped up, then apologized to Ruby. When the scythe wielder got up she took in each breath like it was the greatest treasure in the world.

"Specialist Schnee." called out a voice that Winter recognized.

"General Ironwood sir!" said Winter as she saluted.

Qrow just took a sip from his flask, "Well isn't this a surprise Jimmy." both Winter and Ironwood just glared at Qrow for his lack of respect and couldn't understand how Ozpin can rely on him.

They then noticed that Cinder, followed by Emerald and Mercury show up. They decide to stand back and observe for now, not certain of what was happening and wanting to rectify that.

"Ugh, my head. Neo do you have any idea where we are?" asked the infamous thief, Roman Torchwick, to his mute accomplice, Neapolitan. She merely shrugged to his questions. Roman then noticed Ruby and sighed, "Well if it isn't little red and her friends. Why do I keep running into you?" Ruby could only glare daggers at the thief.

Suddenly a red haired girl with strange freckles came up and notice a certain cat faunus-in-hiding, "Blake, is that you?"

Blake was surprised to see her old friend from the White Fang, "Ilia, what are you doi- oh no…." Blake had then noticed another figure she had hoped she would never see again.

"Blake my love, it's been a while." Blake could only stare in horror as she saw Adam Taurus.

Just then Sienna Khan had came out, "Ugh, Taurus calm down and leave her alone, now is not the time. Anyway it's good to see you again Ghira." said the current high leader of the fang to the first.

"It has been a while Sienna." said Ghira.

Ironwood was surprised to see both Sienna Khan and Adam Taurus here, and to find out they had some sort of connection with the Belladonnas.

Suddenly more people had show up, though these ones didn't look friendly at all. Ozpin as well a Goodwitch, Qrow and Ironwood were shocked to see them, specifically the woman with white skin and hair, blackish red veins on her body and red eyes with black sclera. Many who saw her felt a chill run up there spines at seeing her.

She walked up to Ozpin, "Well hello Ozpin. How long has it been since we saw each other face to face?" she said with venom in her voice. Ozpin could only glare at her

Then a scorpion faunus walked up to her and gave of a creepy cackle, "My lady, shall I kill them for you?" but then the pale woman put her hand up telling him no, to the faunus' chagrin.

Hearing how the man wanted to kill them made everyone reach for their weapons, but then they noticed that they were gone, Ruby being the most upset and shouting, "MY BABY!" Ozpin very was upset when he noticed his mug was gon.

Then a man in a suit with black hair and a mustache walked up and said, "This is quite interesting, I'm curious as to how we came to be here, what about you Hazel?" at hearing that name, Ozpin's eyes went wide.

The man now named Hazel, saw the professor and his face was one of pure rage, "Ozpin, you're dead!" said the large man, and just as he was about to run towards Ozpin, he fell to his knees "It's like all my strength is draining."

Ozpin noticed this and spoke upset, "This could be the doing of whoever brought us here. But you did all of this, who brought us all here?"

"That would be me."

Everyone was startled at the voice that broke out and looked to where it came from. Suddenly a spectral wolf came out of the wall with a majestic howl, it then descended to the floor and in a puff of smoke changed form to that of a man in his twenties. The man had brown, hair blue eyes, and was wearing a blue hoodie and cargo pants. The man then broke the silence, "Hello. Nice to meetcha."

Nora just ran up to the man "HelloI'mNoraIlikepancakesdoyoulikepancakes? Alsothatthingyoudidbyturningintoghostwolfwassocool" asked Nora in a very fast and nearly inconceivable manner.

The man in question smiled and then began to laugh, "Pfft HAHAHAHA!" He then wiped away a tear he got from laughing so much, "Why yes I do like pancakes, and I had a feeling you would like my little entrance." Nora smiled at that.

"Ahem. Excuse me but if you don't mind my asking, who and giving that display, what are you?" asked professor Ozpin.

"Ok to answer the who, my name is LazerWolf1 or Wolf for short. As for the what, I'm what you would call a god."

That revelation left everyone shocked to hear that, except Nora who was all starry eyed. But then Weiss got out of her stupor and stepped forward, "What kind of name for a god or a name in general is 'LazerWolf1'?"

"Hey, it's hardly the weirdest name among my fellow writers." said a slightly hurt god. Everyone was confused. What did he mean by writers?

The god noticed their confusion, "Oh right, well to answer that question you all have let me ask you a question, who here has heard of the multiverse theory?" a few hands went up but most were confused, "Right well, for those that don't know the theory states that there are infinite universes. Some where you made a different choice, some in which you were born in a different time or place, some where you have different parents. It's all a matter of circumstance really."

Blake raised her hand and spoke, "So what does that have to do with writers?"

"Well you see there are many like me, gods, extra-dimensional entities/explorers, psychic, and prophets are able to travel to, or see different universes and like to chronicle them for others to see. Some beings are able to make universes and write them down. Now there are some who don't know they can see or make universe and think they are just imagining things, and write them down. So who knows, maybe some of your favorite story writers are one of us or not, who knows." everyone was amazed to hear something like this, that there are beings in the multiverse like that.

"So is there a reason you took our weapons, and why did the big guy get tired before attacking professor Ozpin? asked Ruby.

"For the first one, it just makes things easier. For the second, I made it a physical law that you can't attack people, otherwise you lose your strength, it just makes things easier. explained the god, getting a nod from the reaper even if she is upset to not have Crescent Rose, "I had also taken the liberty of disabling your semblances and other powers as well." this surprised everyone to hear that he could do that, "Which reminds me." he then teleported in front of cinder and grabbed her arm, "We need to get rid of this." he said as he destroyed the grim inside her arm, which only added to everyone's surprised state.

Pyrrha had then stepped up, "Um excuse me, but where is Jaune?"

"Yeah where is Vomit Boy?" asked Yang. The Arc family were confused until they remembered Jaune's motion sickness, something a lot of the Arc children got from their fathers side of the family.

"Oh he's fine, he's back on Remnant right where you left him." said the god. He then showed a glowing orb that then expanded to show Jaune in the hallways of Beacon. Everyone then noticed something about it, that Jaune was frozen mid walk.

"Hey I think you hit the pause button there pal." said Yang, but then Blake stepped forward.

"No I don't think it's the image, I- I think he froze time!" this startled everyone. To think there is someone who can do that, it was unreal.

"That's right, I froze time in your world and made it so that you don't age while here, so when I send you back it will be as if you never left." said Wolf.

Watts then asked, "I'm sorry but our world, where are we then?"

"You are in a realm of my creation, this theater is just one of the many rooms here, but you'll see them later. For now let's get to the next step, will Neo and Penny step forward." the two were very confused at that but did so. When they were in front of the god, his hands were covered in blue flames, and then slammed his hands against them and sent them flying. Both Roman and Ruby ran to them individually.

"Penny!"

"Neo!"

"What the hell was that about?!" demanded an enraged Ironwood.

"Penny please tell me your ok?" asked a concerned Ruby.

"I don't know, I can't... I can't seem to see any readings, friend Ruby." this was concerning for the huntress in training, thinking that her friend was badly damaged, but then Penny realised something, "Wait I- I can actually feel and not like with my sensory nodes, this feels different, real. Friend Ruby I think I became a real girl, this is sensational!" she said as she jumped up her with her arms in the air.

Everyone was surprised. Ironwood and Winter because this man that claimed to be a god, just turned Penny into a human girl. Everyone else was surprised for another reason.

"Wait hold up, so all this time you've been friends with a robot sis?" asked the blonde brawler into group. Ruby sheepishly nodded, to say everyone was surprised was an understatement but those who met Penny felt it explained some things.

"So what's up with the ice cream girl, don't tell me she's a robot too?" asked Qrow. The god just shook his head and chuckled a bit at that question.

"No nothing of the sort, I did something else for her. Neo if you would be so kind as to say something for me?" requested Wolf. Roman was surprised at this, he and Neo had always wondered what she what she would sound like.

Neo was a little nervous, there was always a part of her that wished to speak but she would never fool herself into thinking it possible, but when this Wolf guy actually said he made it so she could, she was exploding with hope, "Uh, Ro-Roman?" said the diminutive criminal. The two were ecstatic, Neo had always seen Roman as a big brother or father figure after he took her in, so he couldn't be happier for her.

"I can't believe it shorty, I always knew you'd have a great voice!" Stated Roman with overly hammy tears. The two of them began to laugh, but Neo was still really happy.

"Yes yes I am just that good. Now I need a moment to perform my next miracle, we need just one more guest." stated Wolf as he disappeared. Everyone was curious what he meant when he said next miracle or another guest.

When Wolf reappeared he decided to explain some things, "Ok so just a heads up, I had to go to another plain of existence for her, so stay calm for this. Also I got her up to speed and explained some things to her, things I'll let you know in a bit."

Everyone was confused but then a woman in a white cloak appeared, and when she lowered her hood many were left surprised to see she looked like an older version of Ruby. It was Summer Rose, the mother of Ruby who died years ago, both Ruby and Yang ran towards her with tears in their eyes.

"Mom!" shouted both girls, even Yang who may not have been her biological daughter, but Summer raised her like she was.

When they got to her, she embraced them both in her arms with tears running down her eyes as well, "Oh my girls, I've missed you so much. I'm so happy to hold you in my arms again, but I've never stopped watching you."

Raven wouldn't say it but she was happy to see Summer again, she was the only person at Beacon that Raven really respected. Tau ran over to see her but what confused the girls was he didn't act like someone who was seeing their dead wife come back to life, instead he acted like he was seeing an old friend after so many years.

Also to the girls confusion it was instead Qrow who was dumbstruck to see her again, he just walked over to her with a face that told a thousand words. He refused to blink afraid she might disappear if he did, S- shortstack, is- is that really you?"

She just jumped toward him and gave him a huge huh, "Yes Qrow it's me, I'm so happy to see you." Qrow did everything he could to keep himself from crying, which only further confused the girls.

"Why, why do this and what's your endgame in all of this?" asked a confused Qrow.

"Several reasons really. But one of the biggest reasons is to stop a terrible future that will come about during the vytal festival." explained Wolf. This made Cinder and her cohorts nervous, they were afraid that this god like being was going to ruin their plans.

"And what is that?" asked Ozpin.

"Why this of course." Wolf then snapped his fingers and suddenly the more important pars of volume 3 all the way to the current part of volume 6 flashed before their eyes. Everything to the fall of Beacon, the battle of Haven, their trip and escape from Argus, and even the origin of Ozma and Salem.

No one could believe what they had seen. They could only recall all the more important details since it all happened in nearly an instant. The students and teachers of Beacon couldn't believe what Cinder was planning. Pyrrha was in tears over her death. Ironwood was ridden with guilt that he would let his robots get hacked and attack civilians. Adam was enraged to learn he was just being used. Roman and Neo couldn't believe how he died by a griffon. Raven was upset that now her secret was out. But most of all many were shocked and angry to find out Salem couldn't be killed, but then the god cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Yes I'm sure this is all shocking to learn, but don't lose heart because I intend to help stop this, furthermore Salem can be beaten." this surprised everyone to hear and hoped he would elaborate, "I mean when have you needed to destroy someone to defeat them, furthermore Ozzie what was the exact question you asked Jinn?"

"It- it was how could I destroy Salem. But how does that help…?" inquired the headmaster.

"Exactly, you asked how _you_ could destroy Salem."

"Wait so that means…?"

"Yep that's the thing about genies, you have to be careful what you ask for, they take things literally and that includes Jinn. Just because you can't doesn't mean others can't." Wolf then glanced towards Ruby and Summer for not even a second, so no one had noticed.

Ozpin couldn't believe what he had heard, that all this time he didn't even think about something like that and now he might have a way of beating Salem, he just now had to find just what he needs to destroy her. But then he remembered that the villains are here and listening to all this, they may now know their plans but that advantage doesn't matter since they will lose the element of surprise.

Seeing the professor's worry (and maybe reading his mind) Wolf decides to get things moving, "Don't worry about them being here either, because when I decide to send you all back I will erase the memory of all the villains who haven't turned over a new leaf, so that they won't remember being here *finger snap* just like that." no one was sure they heard that right, he was going to give the good guys a huge advantage. The heroes were ecstatic if not a little suspicious. The villains were worried and enraged, they were about to lose all the ground they've made, all because this god was playing favorites.

"What exactly to you have to gain from all this, I highly doubt your doing this out of the good of your heart?" asked Ironwood, his words just dripping with suspicion and everyone could help but agree.

Wolf just shrugged, "Nothing really, I just like stories where the good guys get a happy ending." that answer caught everyone off guard to say the very least, they weren't expecting him to help them just for that reason.

Wolf decided to go to the main point of all this, "So you may be wondering why brought you to a theater room, well remember when I told you about the multiverse? Well that's because we are going to watch different universes revolving around a single person, someone who is one of the most important people in the multiverse, Jaune Miles Arc.

Everyone who knew Jaune was surprised to hear that, some who knew Jaune has potential were happy, while others couldn't believe it. Weiss stepped forward and addressed this, "Excuse me, but how can Arc be one of the most important people in the multiverse?"

"He is a fan favorite in my world, and has a lot of potential, I mean he is able to learn how to fight incredibly fast given how far he had come since coming to beacon. Also he has a knack for strategy, and comes up with great plans for fighting, there is also the fact that in most if not all the universes I've seen in which he discovers his semblance, it is usually quite powerful, especially the one he has in most universes including yours and the main one." explained Wolf.

"Wait you know what Jaune's semblance is, what is it?" asked Ruby.

"Simple, his most common semblance is aura manipulation." stated Wolf in a matter of factly tone. It surprised everyone to no end when they heard that, they have never heard of a semblance like that, in fact such a semblance has never been recorded before and they wanted to know what it entailed.

"Could you tell us the capabilities of such a semblance?" asked a curious Salem who thought it sounded useful.

"Well the most common in the multiverse is that he can weaken or strengthen his own or other people's aura and increase their defence making them a nearly indestructible juggernaut, overclock their healing so they can recover from any wound that doesn't immediately kill them, and even strengthen their semblance to be more powerful, hell theoretically he could power up his own semblance which will give him more aura which will power up his semblance which yet again give him more aura and so on essentially giving him infinite aura and maybe make him immortal. I have even seen universes where he can turn his aura into attacks, like in one universe I saw him perfectly copy Adam's moon cutter attack." explained the god. Everyone couldn't believe it, that Jaune could have such an amazing semblance and use it in such incredible ways. Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow thought that maybe they could use him to heal Amber. Ironwood was considering abducting the boy to run tests on him and see if his semblance can be duplicated, much to Wolfs disdain when he read the general's mind. Those who are/were in the white fang could believe that he could copy Adam's attack.

"So how did Jauney discover his semblance?" asked Cardin.

Velvet chimed in, "T-that's right if we know how he did it then we can h-help Jaune when we get back right?"

"Oh boy *sigh* well he discovered it when trying to save Weiss' life after… she got impaled." Weiss as well as her friends and family were shocked to hear this but then Wolf continued, "He didn't want you to die so he thought he was giving you his aura when in reality he was using his semblance to enhance it, so that you would heal from it."

Wolf could see that everyone was now uncomfortable at that so he decided to change the subject and get back on track, "So any way, we won't just be seeing other universe's but also possible futures too, and we will also be seeing Jaune with different love interests, the most usual ones being you seven." he said while pointing to RWBY, Pyrrha, and the girls of CFVY. This caused different reactions from said girls. Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet were blushing because the tree of them have a crush on the dork knight, Blake, Yang and Coco gave it some thought and they wouldn't say they have a crush on him, but they will admit they wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with him, after all he is really nice and been there for them.

Weiss on the other hand couldn't believe what Wolf had said, "Excuse me, you mean to tell me there are universes where I go out with that dunce? He and I are just friends at best and that is a shaky friendship, besides a relationship between us would never work out.

Weiss' friends and family, as well as Jaune's weren't too happy about what Weiss had said, but before any of them could say anything Wolf had cut in, "Really? Funny you say that because in a lot of universes I've seen, the ones were you get together with Jaune are where you are at your most happiest. After learning that do you still say it wouldn't work out? I mean after all he doesn't care about you being Weiss Schnee the heiress to the SDC, but instead just Weiss a girl he knows." after hearing that Weiss started to blush and feel bad about what she said and how she used to think Jaune only wanted her for the benefits, but she still wasn't convinced a relationship would work between them.

Wolf then clapped his hands together and ready to get this going, "Alright then now that that's out of the way, please take your seats, then we can get this _show_ on the road, pun very much intended." he said with a smirk as wolfesh as his name sake. The joke made Yang and Tau laugh while everyone else just groaned, "Also I'll be popping in and out every now and again and if you get hungry or thirsty, just think of what you want and it will appear. And who knows maybe some secrets about some of you will be revealed?" he then made a glance at Qrow, Summer, and the Schnee family, "Thank you and please enjoy my the show."

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. Phew that was long anyway like I said before if you want to see me do a specific chapter just request it and also if you can give me an idea of possible futures I can do.**

 **I already have permission from a few authors to do some of their stories and will do some of them after the next chapter. The first chapter in going to do is one I'm gonna come up with just to get the creativity flowing you know.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading I really appreciate it and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow dear god the messages were just exploding after I published this, I mean seriously not even an hour in and my email just went crazy with reviews and PM's giving me requests as well as loads of people following my fic.**

 **I gotta say it's pretty nice and I'm glad so many people like my story it really means a lot. Also if you wanna beta my story or wanna help me write the reactions send me a PM, I would be happy for any of the help.**

 **Also for those who want a good idea of how I have Jaune's parents, for the dad think Jaune combined with Uther from warcraft and for the mom think of a combination of both Artoria saber and lancer from the fate series.**

 **Now then this chapter with be one I'm making and will be (loosely) based of the myths of king Arthur. Yep were going with that one people, of course it's not gonna be exactly like it since there are tons of interpretations of so bare with me on this.**

 **Inspiration: (loosely) Arthurian Legends**

* * *

Everyone got seated and got snacks to enjoy for the viewing, Penny was ecstatic that she finally gets to experience eating and is loving the taste of so many different kinds of food. Many were excited about what they were about see first and wondered what it would be.

"So what are we gonna see first?" ask Ruby who was devouring a plate of cookies and strawberries.

"Well for the most part they will be at random but since this is the first one I figured I'd pick it myself, and this one is special so I'll leave it as a surprise." stated Wolf, leaving everyone curious.

 **The screen starts up with it showing a fogged land with wildlife. and it then shows a great battle with blood and bodies both human and faunus littering the ground by a large cliffside.**

Many in the audience could believe what they were seeing, "Why- why are they fighting? There has to be a reason right?" asked Blake horrified by what they were seeing.

"That land has been without a king to rule over it for a long time and had been split into many factions for control, it had become so bad that it has brother killing brother, sister killing sister, all so that someone can rule." said the god with a heavy heart.

Yang's eyes turned red at that, "What, there are families killing each other there just to rule a land?!" Wolf merely nodded with a sad expression. Nora just hid her face in Ren's shoulder. Yang held onto Ruby as did Summer. Wiess, Blake and Pyrrha looked away from the horror before them. Ozpin and Ironwood just shook their heads knowing full well the horrors of war. Qrow just lifted his flask in respect for the dead and took a swig. Terra covered Adrian's eyes so he didn't see this. Ilia, Sienna, Ghira and Kali couldn't believe what they were seeing, yes two of which were no strangers to death but never to this extent. Raven only felt that this was how things should be, the strong live and the weak die. Everyone else had their own reactions, some grim others indifferent and some enjoyed it.

 **As the land was drenched with blood and the sounds of battle were raging on, they all suddenly stopped when a great light suddenly appeared. From it stood the great goddess, the Lady of the Lake.**

"Wait is that miss Goodwitch?" asked Weiss, to say Glynda was surprised to see herself and to find that she was a goddess as well, let's just say it was quite a shock.

Ozpin then spoke up, "I must say you look good like that miss Goodwitch." Ironwood couldn't help but agree with that assessment.

"Th- thank you headmaster." said Glynda who was a little surprised by that, she was not expecting the headmaster to compliment her like that but appreciated it.

" **No more, no more blood will be spilled for the throne, no more death for it. Let there be a better way." said the goddess as she pulled out a sword from what appeared to be thin air.**

"Wait that looks like Crocea Mors." said Pyrrha.

Yang gave the sword a once over, "Huh, your right P-money it does look like vomit boys sword."

 **The lady stepped forward and used her powers to summon forth a large stone. As she stepped towards it she placed a light on the blade and sank it deep into the stone. "Let the one who pulls this sword from the stone be named the one true king, so it is decreed."**

"Heh so all you gotta do is pull some stupid sword from some big rock and you rule a kingdom? Sounds pretty easy to me." said Mercury with his hands behind his head and his feet proper up.

 **At hearing this, many ran to the blade tried to pull it but it would not move, some had tried working together yet nothing, at one point they tied a chain to the sword and tried to have several men pull on it together yet still the sword would not budge even an inch. The reason being that the sword was enchanted so that strength would not matter, only one who is worthy may take up the blade, but for anyone else it would not move.**

"You were saying Mercury?" asked a smug Emerald, which only got her a glare from the silver haired assassin, and Emerald answered it by sticking out her tongue.

Cinder was getting annoyed at their antics, "That's enough both of your or else!" this caused them both to stop.

Yang gave of a whistle, "Damn that thing is really in there."

"So wait they aren't going to kill each other anymore? Well that's no fun, killing is one of my favorite hobbies, hehehehe." announced Tyrian, leaving Hazel and Watts to just stare at their compatriot like he grew a second head.

 **Eventually a town was built around the stone so that everyday someone would try to pull the sword from the stone, but as the years went by those who tried slowly dwindled and the sword in the stone was just a centerpiece in the town square that barely anyone pays any mind to it now. Eventually the town grew into a large city and barely anyone paying attention to the blade.**

 **The seen changes to a forest with a young boy running with a scared expression on his face.**

"Look its Jaune!" pointed out an excited Ruby.

Yang had to calm her down a bit, "I was wondering when vomit boy would show up."

"He looks really young though, don't you think?" asked Coco.

Oobleck butted in, "Well it would stand to reason that the story would take place at an important point in Mr. Arc's life. Perhaps something happens to him at this age?"

"But what would that be, and why does he seem scared?" asked a slightly concerned Pyrrha.

" **I can't go back, I won't go back!" said Jaune as he was running through the forest. He had been living with a foster father for his entire life, unfortunately he was not a kind man and would constantly mistreat the boy on many occasions. Recently they were on a hunt and Jaune had accidental caused dear they spent hours tracking to get away. This made the foster father furious and chased Jaune out into the forest.**

Many were furious to hear that, none more so than Jaune's friends and family.

"That bastard, if I find out who he is, I will hunt him down in our universe and put his head on a pike, THAT'S AN ARC PROMISE!" raged the Nicholas, his wife couldn't help but a agree and she even asked for him to wait after she rips his prick off. Many had scooted further away from the Arc family, but they couldn't help but agree in fact enterprisingly, Nora offered to break his legs.

"That poor dear, no child deserve that." stated a teary eyed Kali who was rapping her arms around her daughter, Summer did the same with Yang and Ruby.

Yang's eyes went red as she stared at the screen, wanting to beat the shit out of the bastard right now, while Weiss and Winter couldn't help thinking of Jacques when hearing what a terrible father figure this Jaune had and felt like they could relate.

"That's just messed up." stated Sun getting a nod from Neptune.

 **As he ran through the forest hoping to find somewhere safe, he came across some kind of tower. He didn't know what it was doing in the middle of the forest but he thought that it would be a good place to hide.**

"Oh oh oh, do you think a wizard lives in there Renny?" asked an excited Nora.

"That doesn't seem very likely Nora, I doubt Jaune would just stumble across a wizard in the middle of a forest." deadpanned Ren while trying to calm his childhood friend. Nora only crossed her arms and pouted at that.

Salem put her own two cents in, "Who knows dear boy, we saw a goddess appear before, whos to say we won't see a wizard as well."

"See Ren, the scary grimm lady agrees with me!" said Nora in a triumphant tone.

 **He walked up to the tower and called out, "Hello is anyone there? I need a place to stay." he then opened the door to the tower and opened it and what he saw astounded him.**

 **There were beakers and books all over the place and even strange herbs and weird creatures or parts of them in jars. Only one thought went through Jaune's mind, 'What is this place?'**

 **Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the stairs and a voice called out, "Hello, is someone down there?" the owner of said voice went down the stairs and showed to be a man with silver hair, glasses and green and black robes, he as well had a staff in hand though Jaune didn't know if it was a walking stick or not.**

"Wow Oz, that's a good look for you." Stated Qrow, Ozpin merely smirked as he took a sip from his mug.

Nora jumped up and pointed at the screen, "Look Renny, he is a wizard!"

"Nora it's just clothing, that doesn't make him a wizard." stated Ren, much to Nora's chagrin.

 **When the man saw the boy he walked up to him and said, "Hello there, now who would you be?"**

" **M-my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. Who are you?"**

 **The man was surprised at this, usually anyone would know who he is at first glance, "You mean to tell me you don't know who I am?" the boy just shook his head, further surprising him, "I am Ozpin, or as many know me Ozpin the wise and powerful, does that sound familiar?" once again shook his head. Ozpin was surprised by this found it as a welcome change in pace.**

"So is professor Ozpin is famous in this universe?" asked Weiss.

"It would seem so, and he seems happy that doesn't know who he is, kinda like how I was." pointed out Pyrrha who knew well how hard it is to be famous. She is happy to have met Jaune, and it is the very reason that he treats her like a person that she had fallen for him.

" **Well I suppose there's no harm in saying that I'm well renowned as one of the greatest wizards in these lands." Jaune was surprised by this, he heard about wizards before but had never seen one in person before.**

Nora gave Ren a smug smile and the pink streaked boy just gave a sigh in defeat.

" **Tell me young man, what are you doing way out here in the middle of the forest, and where are your parents?" asked Ozpin. Jaune had told him the story about how his parents died when he was an infant, to which he can only assume was while in the war for the throne. About how he was taken in by a kind woman, but a few years later died of disease, this caused her husband to think he was cursed, and despised Jaune. He told him about the hunt they were on and how Jaune messed up, causing him to be chased away into the forest. Ozpin felt saddened by the boys tale and felt he should do something for him, but he also saw something in this boy something that made him special.**

"That kids been through alot, I'm surprised he can keep going after all that, most people would have given up by then." stated Tai with a heavy heart.

Pyrrha decided to explain, "Jaune has never been one to give up, if things get hard and if something is in his way he will always find some way to keep going." the Arc family were happy to hear this but Jaune's parents felt very guilty as well, feeling as though they pushed their son to run away because they didn't support his dream.

"Jaune has some good friends, doesn't he Sapph?" asked Terra.

Sapph smiled at her wife and said, "Yeah he does, I'm happy for my baby bro." Adrian just gave a cute laugh.

"Mr Arc is capable of doing great things even despite his transcripts." said Ozpin leaving a few to be confused at this while others to scared.

"Wait you knew professor?" asked a nervous Ruby.

"Why yes I knew all along, it was easy to tell but felt that didn't matter, and I stand by my decision. And it's good to see my other sees the same thing in him." replied the professor, leaving many to wonder what they meant about Jaune's transcripts, while the the ones that do know were released that Jaune wouldn't get expelled.

" **Well young man you can stay with me if you wish, I would enjoy the company after all." stated the wizard.**

 **Jaune couldn't believe it, this man was actually giving him a place to stay, "Really I can stay here with you? Yes thank thank you, I promise to earn my stay here." Jaune was so happy he wasn't getting kicked out, and he got to stay with a real wizard too.**

 **And so Jaune had lived with Ozpin in his tower for some time and at some point they had found a broken and bloody bow in the forest, Jaune had recognized it as his foster father's bow and figured that must have meant he was dead, most likely killed by a beast in the forest while chasing after Jaune.**

No one would say that he didn't deserve such a fate, they felt that he had it coming to him, though Ruby still felt kinda bad that someone died.

Ooh is that karma? Cuz it looks like karma." said Yang with a smirk on her face.

 **As they days went on Ozpin continued to see the potential in the young boy. One day he felt drawn to bring the young boy to a far off city without any knowledge as to why.**

" **So why are we going going to the city today Ozpin?" questioned Jaune.**

" **I'm not quite sure myself, I just have this feeling of some kind." replied the wizard.**

"So why must friend Jaune go to a city Ruby, it seems rather strange?" asked a perplexed Penny who was enjoying the new sensation of eating popcorn.

Ruby shook her head, "I don't know Penny but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Roman knew where this is going but decided not to spoil it for those that don't, 'This is going to be interesting.'

 **They packed essentials for the trip and made their way towards the large city build atop a cliff. After a few days of travel they made it to the city, and to say Jaune was amazed by what he was seeing, never in his life had he been to a city and he was taken aback by all the new sites, sounds and smells.**

This reminded everyone he is just a child and some found it kind of cute.

"Hehehe, Jaune's reaction is pretty funny right?" asked a giggling Ruby, to which many had agreed while Pyrrha and Velvet just laughed as this transpired.

 **Ozpin had told him to stay close and for the most part did, but as they went further into the city Jaune kept getting distracted by all the things it had to offer. Eventually Jaune had gotten so distracted he had lost sight of Ozpin.**

The students at Beacon were worried for their friend, they knew a child in a city they had never been to all by himself wasn't a good thing.

 **Jaune was starting to panic as he didn't know what to do, he started to panic trying to figure out what to do.**

 **He ended up wandering all over the place trying to find Ozpin and spent hours but to no avail. Jaune didn't know what to do if he couldn't find him, but then he came across the center of town which had strange stone monuments around it. (AN:** Think Stonehenge)

 **And at the center a large stone with what looked like a sword was in it.**

"Wait did we seriously forget all about that?" asked Cardin.

Coco decided to chime in, "I think we were more focused on Jaune we didn't really think about it much." everyone accepted this answer but were still surprised they forgot about an enchanted sword placed in a stone by a goddess.

Everyone but Roman, who was the only one that remembered the sword and had a smug look on his face, "Knew it." he whispered.

Neo turned to him and asked, "You say something Roman?"

"Nothing Neo, just in a good mood right now."

 **Jaune found that strange but when he was about to back to searching for Ozpin he heard a strange voice in his head, 'Pull out the sword. Take up the blade. Go to it.' the voice just kept echoing in his head again and again, and he just walked slowly to the sword in a hypnotized liked state.**

"No way, does this mean…?" Ruby couldn't even finish her sentence.

Weiss could not believe it. That dolt couldn't possibly be able to… to… could he?

Roman's smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger, and he was starting to wish he made a bet on this because then he would have made easy money.

 **As he got closer to the stone the voices became louder and more sporadic, and as people in the square saw him walk up to it people were just smirking and snickering thinking this kid was just going to embarrass himself.**

"There is no way this child could possibly pull that sword from the stone, he is far to weak and sniveling to even hope to do it." stated Cinder which got her a glare from Jaune's friends and family.

Nora decided to speak up to her, "Oh yeah? Well I say fearless leader can do it, since he would make a great king!" Shouted the pink bomber, earning an eye roll from Cinder as well as Raven.

 **When Jaune got to the sword he placed his hand on the hilt, and when he did his hand shot back abit when he felt a surge when he touched it. He stared at his hands for a second and then placed them back on the hilt, and he then felt the surge once more course through him and he didn't know what it was, but the voices kept telling him pull the sword and so pull it he did and it came out as if it was loosely put in there, so much so that it required no effort at all to pull and when he held it in his hands it just felt right like it was a part of him.**

Many had different reactions to this, some were amazed or happy, some were surprised or dumbstruck, and some couldn't or refused to believe that a child could be a king.

Nora had a very different reaction, "He's king if the castle, he king of the castle." sang the bubbly girl, causing Ren to smirk.

However Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet were busy blushing while imagining Jaune as a king with them as his queen.

Roman kicked up his feet and smoked a cigar with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, he was very happy to be right especially since that flaming bitch Cinder was wrong.

 **All the people in the square couldn't believe their eyes, they just saw a child do what no one else could. They all began to shout out at this.**

" **The sword, he pulled the the sword in the stone!"**

" **The sword chose a child?"**

" **It is him, he is the one true king."**

 **The boy was confused at all this, what did they mean by him being a king just for pulling a sword out of a stone, he had no idea but then suddenly the people swarmed around him and keeled before him.**

 **Later the people had brought him to a castle that was built years ago for the day someone had taken up the sword. As he was in the castle he went into the main bedroom, he couldn't believe it he was king of this land now and it was all so unreal. He was now given a great duty to uphold and a great responsibility courses through him,**

Jaune's friends were so happy for him when hearing all this. Weiss was starting to wander if maybe she misjudged Arc and started to think he wasn't as bad as she had thought,

 **And he was terrified beyond all words! He was kneeling on the ground with his hands on his head and tears coming from his eyes.**

Or maybe not.

"It's easy to forget that he is just a child at this time in this universe, and he had been given a very important position at such a young age without any knowledge of what is happening, I think any child would be scared if something like that happened to them." stated Ozpin, to which many gave some thought to this and realized he was right, Jaune was a child who didn't know the first think about being a king and they couldn't imagine just how scared he must be right now.

Weiss now felt terrible for judging him for acting like that when it was an understandable reaction to what's happened. Being thrusted into such situation when your so young, how could he not act like that?

 **Jaune wanted nothing more than to figure out a way out of this situation, but as he was trying to think he heard someone behind him and saw that it was Ozpin and Jaune was happy to see the wizard now more than ever.**

"So now you show up Ozpin, why do I get the feeling your other planned this." asked Raven.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and merely replied with, "Who knows perhaps he did perhaps he didn't, it's clear he knows things that I don't so I haven't the faintest idea what he is thinking." this earned him a glare from Raven and even Hazel.

" **Ozpin your here! Please you have to help me, I'm no king I can't do this." begged Jaune.**

" **My dear boy I'm afraid I cannot do anything." stated the wizard.**

" **Please use your magic or something anything."**

" **As I said I cannot, this was decreed by the Lady of the Lake and the word of the goddess cannot be denied. The sword chose you and so you are king." a smile grew on Ozpin's face trying to calm the boy down**

 **Jaune was even more scared then before "The sword had to have made a mistake, I don't know the first thing about being a king, I'm just going to mess up when everyone has such I hopes for me and disappoint them."**

Jaune's friends felt kinda sad for him, his biggest fear is disappointing everyone and Pyrrha and Weiss knew that is not a easy feeling to have.

 **Ozpin kneeled down and placed his hands on the boys shoulders, "Jaune there is no mistake, the enchantment on the blade looked into your heart and saw that you would be a king who would put others before himself. Do wish for others to live happy live, for them to not have to worry about what tomorrow might bring?" Jaune nodded to his questions, "Then there is no mistake, just follow your heart and you will never go wrong." these words resonated with Jaune and he felt empowered by them.**

Port gave off a chuckle and said, "Well said Ozpin, truly inspired words indeed." Ozpin nodded in gratitude at the portly professor.

 **Jaune felt a bit of courage flow through him and he vowed to make this a kingdom for all to live happily and equally, human and faunus alike.**

Ghira, Kali, Blake and surprisingly Sienna were happy to hear that there was a human who wanted a place where humans and faunus would be equals. Meanwhile Adam and Ilia were skeptical.

"Heh a human that wants equality? That will be the day." scoffed Adam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Velvet.

"Humans are nothing but vermin, and equality is just idealistic nonsense, especially when coming from a human. The only place humans belong is under our feet or dead." Stated Adam surprising Ilia and Sienna about how Adam could be so cruel about this, they also want equality but thinks the only way to get it is through action and fear, not through genocide. Meanwhile Ghira and his family only felt disappointment in Adam

"You don't know Jaune like I do! He is the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met and doesn't care if I'm a faunus or not, he only cares about what kind of person I am so dont act like you know him when you don't!" Shouted a enraged Velvet which surprised Coco. Usually Velvet is far too timid to stand up to someone, so she must really care about Jaune more than Coco had thought.

"Yeah creep I only met the guy a few times but he seems pretty cool. You know it's guys like you in the White Fang that give faunus a bad name." butted in Sun earning a scowl from Adam.

 **Jaune had made the name of this new kingdom be Camelot, which (roughly) translates to a place of idyllic happiness for that is what he wanted to achieve. He had also commanded that he and his knights would sit at a round table so that everyone could be seated as equals, because he didn't wish to be given special treatment just because he was a king, he saw everyone as his equal and wanted there to be no head of the table. And from that day forward they would be known as the Knights of the Round Table.**

Pyrrha was smiling at that, "That seems like something Jaune would do."

"Pfft, yeah but what's with that name, Knights of the Round Table? That's kinda silly." said Yang.

"I kinda like it, it has a ring to it." stated Ruby.

Velvet chimed in, "I like the reason he named his kingdom, it seems like a nice thing to strive for."

Many couldn't help but agree safe for a few of the villains thinking it was a ridiculous notion.

 **And in a few years Camelot will be seen as one of the greatest kingdoms to come about, a place in which it lives up to its namesake and its king will stand up for others.**

As the screen goes black Wolf stands up and asks, "So what did you guys think?"

"That was awesome!" shouted Ruby and Nora.

Glynda glared at them, "Ms Rose, Ms Valkyrie please settle down

"Now now Glynda. Any way that was quite interesting Mr Wolf. I'm excited to see more of this. Many agreed with this though some reluctantly.

The god smiled at this, "Alright then you guys take a few minute break while we wait for the next one to set up.

* * *

 **Alright and that's the first viewing I hope you all enjoyed that. I might return the the Arthurian Jaune story later on in the series I just felt this was a good place as any to leave of.**

 **Let me know if this was too short if so I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. Alright see you guys later.**

 **[Beta reader: Jauneforever]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys LazerWolf1 here and this one is a story by an amazing author named Jauneforever, you should check him out he is amazing.**

 **Anyway this is his story called 'ideas for vol. 5' and there is a part that is brand new he gave me to react to so I hope you enjoy**

 **Story: Jauneforever's ideas for volume 5**

* * *

The screen begins to start and they see the battle of Haven going on. Everyone is curious to see how this will go down.

"You might want to prepare yourselves, this one is a possible future and it's pretty dark." Stated Wolf, Neo had a smile on her face while others were getting uncomfortable.

 **Lionheart's POV**

"What's pov stand for?" asked Ruby.

"It means point of view. In some of these the story will change between different people's perspectives of things." replied Wolf. This got people interested, they were curious about how things would be viewed by other people.

 **This can't happen, this can't be happening. Everything was going so well. I gave Salem the relic, I gave up the codes and other bits of info that she needed to hack the CCTS. I did everything I had to in order to survive and now it's falling all apart. Those seven students and that drunk Qrow ruined everything. They rallied a defense and insured that the White Fang and the Grimm were repelled, now only a few remain in the city, which only suffered relatively mild damage all things considered. Unfortunately, I'm stuck under some of that damage, a wall collapsed on me and broke my leg. All my struggles have failed to grant me release. Footsteps reveal that someone is near me. I try to wiggle lose and in my desperate struggle I get free. I get up and ignore the agony of my broken leg, aura may work miracles at times, but this is not one of them. I look to the right and see a figure running towards me down the street. I make to flee the other way.**

Ozpin and the rest of his group were upset to hear this, they put their trust in Leonardo and he betrayed them because of his fear.

Raven didn't feel like he is in the wrong and that he was only trying to survive. It was only natural to do whatever it takes. But Wolf while reading her mind sent her a glare, one she had caught.

The students of Beacon couldn't believe this, that someone would betray everyone's trust for such a selfish reason.

Meanwhile Salem and her group were annoyed how their plan at Haven could be stopped so easily.

 **"AGGGH!" My good leg goes flying in the other direction and I collapse back to the ground. Then an intense burning begins at my stump, whoever attacked is cauterizing the wound. The one responsible walk in front of me and I look up. It's the leader of the late Pyrrha Nikos's team, Jaune Arc. A small part of me is impressed by how far he's come, to create a flying blade attack that cut through flesh is quite an accomplishment given what I saw of him originally. Of course, it wouldn't have worked if I had more aura. The rest of me is cursing his very existence right now.**

Everyone was shocked at that, to see Jaune cut someone's leg off save for two people. For everyone else it was chilling to see.

"Wow, I didn't thing Jauney-boy had it in him." said a horrified Cardin, who is really regretting ever bullying him now.

Velvet was hiding her eyes behind her ears, horrified at seeing her crush, the person who was nice to her and didn't care she was a faunus, do something like that to someone.

Terra was covering Adrien's eyes so he couldn't see what was happening **(A/N. Just assume that every time a scene like this shows up this is what happens, because if I write it everytime this happens most of my chapters will consist of this)**. Yang and Summer attempted to do the same with Ruby, but she stopped them.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this universe." said Neo.

"I can't help but agree, though I wish it wasn't against my goddess' plans." said Tyrian.

 **"Figures you'd be trying to sneak away. Are you happy with this, with all the dead."? I glare at the fool that ruined my escape.**

 **"I did what I had to in order to survive, Ozpin was going to drag us all down to Hell with him and I didn't want that. I worked hard to get my post as headmaster on Ozpin's recommendation, it was supposed to be a nice, safe post that didn't involve much danger and then Ozpin reveals that I'm in more danger than ever. I was nothing but a disposable pawn to him. Just like you, your partner, and everyone else that man meets." The boy stares at me with emotionless eyes for a second, the fire raging behind us reflected in his eyes.**

 **"I don't have a team anymore. Ren and Nora died taking out those Chimeras that your friends let loose." I'm going to die, there is no chance that he is simply going to take me in. "I can't exactly argue against what you've said. Most of Ozpin's group seems to view what happened with Pyrrha as sad but unavoidable sacrifice. They didn't care about the fact she was risking her life for them." I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips.**

"W-wait we… died?" asked a shocked Nora who was being held by Ren.

"Sometimes it… it happens I'm sorry to say. Trust I don't like it either but sometimes bad things happen to thoughts who don't deserve it." said Wolf.

The students of Beacon were saddened at hearing this but it didn't deter them from wanting to be huntsman and huntresses, in fact it strengthens their resolve so they can keep it from happening to others. Those who are professional huntsman and huntresses or even those who have experience in the matter no this all to well.

 **"Boy, do you know the entirety of the risk Nikos was taking." The boy glares at me but the curiosity is there.**

 **"No."**

 **"They were essentially shoving a new soul into her. The chances of her coming out the same were somewhere between zero and non-existent. I'm sure Ozpin exaggerated her chances, but he would have at least told her the risks. She could have died, been taken over by the new soul, or become some fusion of herself and the new soul. Neither Amber nor Pyrrha but something in the middle." Aura surrounds the boy as his anger rises. It's an impressive amount and I can't help but wonder how much he'll grow if he doesn't die soon. I suppose being a teacher for so long has affected me somewhat.**

"And of course Leo being as much a pessimist as ever. I mean seriously dude you didn't make the machine or have a hand in it so how would you know?" asked Wolf who was rolling his eyes.

"Wait so there is a good chance of me being the same after the procedure?" asked a hopeful Pyrrha.

"Well yeah. In some universe your perfectly fine, in some Amber just ends up a voice in your head, in some it's like Ozpin where you can swap control of the body and in one universe she still had her soul somehow so yeah. Sure some of the things Leo said happens but there is a good chance it doesn't, so like I said he was just being pessimistic." Wolf replied. Wolf always hated the coward and felt he got what he deserved in the end, a traitor's death at the hands (So to speak) of the one he betrayed everyone too, may he enjoy his stay in hell.

"Oh well that's good to hear, I'm glad I at least had a good chance." said a relieved Pyrrha. Her friends also felt a bit of relief at Wolf's words.

"Though it is a different universe so the statistics can be different I suppose." added Wolf to which the smiles on the students faces fell.

 **"Now do you see boy. Either side of this war, Ozpin or Salem, we're but pawns. Ozpin may have the decency to act like he cares about us, but he doesn't care about the losses as long as he wins in the end." The boy's hand grips his sword and the sheath wraps around the blade to form a larger one. I brace myself for impact but he merely steps to the side to avoid a Beowolf leaping from a roof and then cuts it in two.**

 **"Maybe you're right. Honestly, I agree with you. but I know that at least Ozpin fights to keep humanity alive. Am I going to follow him now? No. Working with him is another thing. My father once said it doesn't matter if you hate the man beside you, all that matters is that you can fight side-by-side. I'm definitely that guy." He begins to walk towards the howls of more Beowolfs.**

"Another thing he's got it wrong about is Ozzy Osbourne here does care about what happens to those who die under him, it sticks with him every step of the way he just has a good way of hiding it because of the amount of practice he's had."

Everyone of the heroes felt bad for the professor, it's not like he asked to fight a war like this, he only came back because he wanted to see the woman he loved and didn't know how much she had changed. Ozpin was a little confused by what Wolf called him but he decided to ignore it and continued watching.

 **"I'll leave you in Neo's tender care." I make to question him but stop when a weight drops on my back and my head is forced back. Sitting on me is Torchwick's assistant, the small girl that was considered MIA after the Fall of Beacon. Most considered her KIA given Ruby Rose sent her flying into a flock of aerial Grimm. A dagger entering my shoulder rips me from my thoughts. I'm forced to look back at the girl once more as she her grin becomes dark and bloodthirsty. I notice she has wearable Electrolarynx, you work as a hunter long enough you come to recognize most prosthetics and other devices meant to work around disabilities.**

 **"This is going to be fun. Don't you think so?"**

"Why the hell is vomit boy working with her of all people?!" shouted an angry Yang. Her eyes went blood red and her hair was on fire while glaring at the screen.

"Something you wanna tell me Neo?" asked a smirking Roman.

"No I've never met him before, I mean it's like that Wolf guy said its a possible future. Though I'm a little upset that we don't have any of those voice prosthetic thingies for when I couldn't speak." said a grumpy Neo.

 **Jaune's POV**

 **I cut down another Beowolf as the screams stop. If this had been even three hours ago I would have never allowed Neo to have her way with Lionheart despite the fact he's scum. Now with Ren and Nora dead I find myself not really caring how the traitor's final moments are. I bash an Ursa in the head with my shield and follow up with a slash that cuts clean through its head. I hear something coming from behind and turn to see a Creep running at me. I ready myself to roll out of the way when Neo appears right above it and drives her main blade, as well as the hidden one at the end of her parasol into the creature's neck. The Creep trips and starts sliding towards me before stopping a mere foot from me. It raises its head up but I drive my sword into its cranium before it can rise. Neo hops of the decaying beast and look up at me with a look of exhilaration on her face. That electrolarynx is gone, stored somewhere on her person, its purpose served with her interrogation of Lionheart.**

"Would Jaune really act like if we died?" asked a disheartened Ren.

"Yes it would seem so Mr Lie, sometimes a man can go into a dark place when losing those they care about most." said Ozpin. Qrow and Tai knew that feeling well when Summer died, Ren and Nora also knew that feeling after kuroyuri.

"It also doesn't help that this is only months after Pyrrha died, so losing your entire team in such a short time can really hammer that feeling in Ren." said Wolf. Pyrrha felt distraught again being reminded of her death at the fall of beacon.

 **"Get anything good from him." Neo holds up a scroll that she pulls out of nowhere, I really don't want to know where she was hiding it. I chose to ignore the bloodstain in one corner. "I'm assuming you got the access code." She nods. "The body?" Neo gestures in one direction and makes a pinching motion before repeating the same motion in multiple directions. "You scattered it in multiple directions?" Neo smiles and nods her head. I'm still getting the hang of understanding all her gestures but I'm getting there.**

"Don't I know it, it took me forever to learn how to understand her. By the way you take way to much amusement in killing people." said Roman.

Neo just shrugged. She always thought it's important to enjoy what you do, and she really enjoys what she does.

"How can someone be so calm after killing somebody?" asked a horrified Ruby.

"I'm afraid not everyone shares your moral code miss Rose." sighed Ozpin. Yang just held Ruby close.

 **I met her about a month ago. She offered information and her aid but only if I kept quiet about her identity. I couldn't even tell Ren and Nora. I almost said no but decided that it was an asset I couldn't let go. The first time I told everyone about my source it was Qrow that got everyone to let me keep it a secret. He was fine with it as long as we kept getting reliable info. Neo kept getting good info, but she never heard a hint about what was about to happen, I trust her enough to know she would tell me if she did. She wants Cinder and all her allies dead, they're the ones she blames for Roman's death. I'm just glad she isn't trying to kill Ruby.**

"Ah thanks shorty. I'm glad to know you'd do that for me." said Roman who was wiping a non existent tear in an overly hammy voice.

"Oh but of course big bro anything for you." replied Neo in an equally hammy voice. They both started to laugh a bit.

 **"Good, let the rats eat take care of their own. I'm going to go search for any straggling Grimm or White Fang." I'm currently having to bury all of my anger, guilt, and every other emotion that Nora and Ren's deaths have brought up. They're a hindrance now, I'll deal with them after this is all over. I make to walk off only to see Neo following me.**

Jaune's friends felt that was rather dark of Jaune. They never expected him to act so cold, Nora placed her teary eyed face in Ren's shoulder while he tried to convert her. Jaune is like a brother to them and to hear him say that was not easy.

 **"I'm not going to get you ice cream Neo." Ice Cream, her second condition for information. I'm so glad Qrow offered to help pay off my source, of course as far as I know he thought I was giving her the money directly rather than buying her sweets. Neo shakes her head at my statement and draws unsheathes her blade, the meaning behind her action is clear.**

"No one gets between Neo and ice cream, just letting you know if you want to live." stated Roman, to which Neo made a creepy grin and everyone scooted away from her a bit.

 **"Well it's not like I can stop you." Neo is on the long list of people that could kick my ass blindfolded, I like to think that list is slowly shrinking though. Neo sends me her smirk, but I can't bring myself to smirk back. I feel like I'm betraying my team's memory, but my lack of strength means I need to take every chance and advantage I can. My feelings on the matter be damned. A few White Fang members that work worse for the wear run out of an alley in front of us. Neo and I have already cut one down each by the time they notice us. No mercy, no second chances, these bastards helped take my team from me. They're all going to die.**

 **"Let's wipe them out Neo." A vicious grin is all the answer I need.**

"Wait what?! I cant believe Jaune would do that!" protested Blake. She may have not known much about Jaune but she knew he would never do something like that. Could it really only take one bad day for someone to do something like this?

Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet were also uneasy about this. Hearing their crush talk like that is not an easy pill to swallow.

"So that's two academies you helped bring down Taurus, anything you have to say for yourself? It's one thing to steal from SDC facilities for their unjust use of faunus labor, but to attack places that teach those to fight off the grimm is another thing entirely.

"Its to send a message lady Khan. If we show the humans that their so called guardians aren't as invincible as they think, it will make them fear us." said Adam

"This is not the way I want things done Adam, you had better tread carefully." said the highlander of the fang, narrowing her eyes at the bull faunus.

 **Qrow's POV**

 **The instant I heard about the N and R of JNPR dying I knew this would happen. The kid already distrusted us, and their deaths only made it worse. Oscar/Ozpin and Ruby are trying to talk him out of leaving but I know this isn't going to work.**

"W-wait Jaune is… leaving, but why would he leave, it doesn't make any sense?" asked Ruby.

"*sigh* Sorry to say this pipsqueak, but sometimes when people go through tough times they lose faith in things." said Qrow who then took a sip from his flask.

 **"B..but Jaune you can't leave. You said we would stick together."**

 **"I agreed to follow you to Haven to find out more about Cinder. We found those answers, your team is back together, and I don't feel like following Ozpin's puppet."**

 **"Hey, I'm not Ozpin's puppet." The kid's glare actually gives me pause. I'm currently thankful he hates Salem as more than he does Ozpin.**

Qrow really didn't appreciate that crack but Raven was just smirking at that, to which Qrow also wasn't to happy about.

 **"How long until that changes? What happens the first time your opinion is different from his? Ozpin has already proven he has no problem sacrificing people in his care. He'll write you off easily and take your body for his own." The sad fact is the Kid has a point. Oh, I doubt Ozpin would do that but coming from his point of view I can see why he'd think that.**

 **"Jaune!" Ruby looks shocked at the Kid's statement.**

 **"What!? Ozpin proved he could sacrifice the strongest huntress of our year, how long till he decides your or me or anyone else is next on the chopping block." Oscar shivers and his stance changes, Ozpin you couldn't have picked a worse time to do this. This is not going to help your case.**

"Wait so that little kid is Ozpin?" asked Yang. Then everyone remembered a few small bits of what Wolf had shown them that the kid looked familiar.

"Oh so that's why he was in the future vision thingy. That was bothering me the whole time." said Nora.

"Wait Nora you remembered him in from the vision?" asked Ren.

"Well duh Rennie. You mean to tell me you didn't? Usually you're the one that pays the most attention to these things." replied Nora. Ren couldn't argue given that she has a point.

 **"Mr. Arc, I assure you that I was not trying to sacrifice Pyrrha. I assure you that what happened was an unfortunate tragedy."**

 **"How high were her chances of coming out of that machine unscathed." It's not a question, the kid knows how low they were. Ozpin's frown appears on Oscar's face.**

 **"I don't kno…"**

 **"It's all on Lionheart's scroll. ZERO PERECENT! YOU FUCKING PUT HER IN THAT MACHINE KNOWING SHE WOULDN'T COME OUT THE SAME. BUT NO THAT DIDN'T MATTER, ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS YOUR PRECIOUS FALL MAIDEN!" Okay I was aware it was low but absolute zero. Ozpin definitely crossed a line. Ruby is looking at Ozpin/Oscar in shock. Ozpin opens his mouth to speak but Jaune beats him to it.**

"Guess this was one of those universes where the odds are not good. But like I said, infinite realities infinite possibilities." said Wolf, "Well sorry to say this Oz but your other done fucked up."

"I won't disagree Mr Wolf. Miss Nickos I may be unable to speak for my other, I want you to know that I would never do that if I didn't think there was a chance for you to be alright." said Ozpin.

"Of course professor I know." said Pyrrha with a smile, but while she says that she is unsure whether to believe it or not.

'Damn you Ozpin, how many are you willing to let die you monster?' thought Hazel who continues to not see the irony of it.

 **"Did you have anything to do with Summer Rose's death?" I tense and Ruby looks hurt while anger appears in Ozpin's eyes.**

"Wait what?!" shouted Ruby and Yang at the same time. Yang then glared at the headmaster with red eyes.

 **"You actually think I had something to do with that?"**

 **"Possibly, I actually don't want to believe it but then I thought about it. Summer had two young daughters to think about, maybe that made her reconsider working alongside you. Perhaps she was worried you would sacrifice them on your alter of "Necessary Losses" and wanted to break ties. But you needed the power of the Silver Eyes under your thumb so you ensured she got sent on a mission she wouldn't come back from, maybe hired a few assassins to hit her when she was exhausted and wounded who then made it look like a bunch of Grimm finished her off. Ruby here gains a desire to follow in her mother's footsteps and from everything I've heard a rather inattentive dad the first few years after Summer's death. You find Ruby years later and invite her to Beacon early. She in-turn feels indebted to you and you gain a new pawn with Silver Eyes." My hand tightens around my sword's hilt, I'm scared to admit just how damn plausible it sounds. Ozpin has done some shady crap before, all of it necessary but still crossing some grey areas. Is it actually possible that's what he did?**

Ozpin turned towards Ruby, "I would never do such a thing miss Rose, Summers death still haunts me to this day just as all those who died under me."

"It's alright Ozpin, I don't blame you for what happened to me. I know that the ones who killed me were after me because of my eyes." cut in Summer, reminding Ruby about something about her eyes having powers in the vision.

Ruby put that thought aside and just held on to her mother like she was going to disappear if she didn't.

'this is why I stopped trusting Ozpin, to many secrets. It seems this boy is smarter than I thought.' thought Raven.

 **"Jaune… you don't actually think that... do you?" Ruby looks like she's about to have a panic attack and her face is so pale. Ozpin was a mentor of sorts to her and someone she respected. This theory hits her hard.**

 **"I don't know. I'd like to think Ozpin isn't that much of a bastard as to take away the mother of two young girls but honestly after all the crap I've learned I could see it happening." Ozpin/Oscar's eyebrow goes up and he opens his mouth.**

 **"And what exactly have you learned."**

 **"Like I said I looked through Lionheart's scroll. Every freaking thing he knew about you and what you've done was on it." The Kid pulls out a flashdrive and tosses it at Ozpin/Oscar's head, Ozpin catches it easily but it helps show how angry the kid is. "That's everything he had on Salem. I may hate you but I'd rather we work together against Salem. We can fight about your actions after she's dealt with." The Kid throws a few more things into his backpack and I notice some new editions to his outfit. Sown onto the right sleeve of his hoodie are the symbols of his teammates. He zips it up and slings it over his shoulder before ruffling Ruby's hair.**

"Unfortunately you have to do things your not proud, sometimes… you have to do the wrong things for all the right reasons. I'm not saying I agree with a lot of things you do Oz but I understand why you felt it had to be done." said Wolf.

"Thank you mister Wolf and trust me I have more regrets than anyone else in the world. Sometimes I don't think that the end goal is worth what I did to achieve it." said a somber Ozpin.

"I'm sorry to hear that headmaster, sometimes wonder the same thing at times but giving up now would make everything we've done be for nothing." said Glynda while patting the headmaster's shoulder.

"Don't misunderstand miss Goodwitch, I don't plan on giving up anytime soon." replied Ozpin

 **"Take care of yourself Crater Face." Ruby opens her mouth to protest but a crack fills the air and Torchwick's little assistant appears. I knew all about her, I followed the Kid when he met her once when he went to meet her in order to make sure he wasn't in over his head. To my surprise he handled her pretty well. Clearly, she is still working with him.**

Hey I just noticed something, doesn't Jaune's armor look different?" asked Yang.

"Yeah your right it looks like he had it reformed. Even Crocea Mors looked different, or at least the grip and guard does. Actually even his shield looks like it had another metal forged into it." said Weiss. Pyrrha noticed this too as well as the fact that the metal looked familiar.

"After Pyrrha died he had pieces of her shield mixed into his own so that he would always have a piece of her with him." said Wolf. Pyrrha's heart sank from hearing that, she was both sad yet she also felt flattered that he would do something like that.

 **"Oh, one more thing." The Kid moves faster than I thought he could and Ozpin/Oscar is sent flying into the wall with a bloody nose. "That felt really good. Let's go Neo." With a smirk at Ruby Neo latches onto the Kid and then they both break into pieces. Okay, going by that smirk I would think she did this solely to hurt Ruby it wasn't for seeing her actually open up to the Kid at one of their meetings. I mean I've seen the slight glances that Ruby sent the Kid but both of them are completely oblivious. Moving over to Ozpin/Oscar I plant my blade's edge against their neck.**

 **"You get one chance, tell me you had nothing to do with Summer's death."**

 **"I had nothing to do with Summer's death." I stare into Ozpin/Oscars eyes for a minute before removing my blade and setting it down.**

 **"Fine I believe you." I look back at Ruby and lay a hand on her shoulder.**

"Sorry Oz but I'm sure my other just wanted to be sure, you know just in case." said Qrow, hi was keeping an eye on the headmaster just in case.

"It's all right Qrow I understand." said Ozpin with a face the spoke miles of how depressed he is from this, Qrow had taken notice of this.

"You okay there Oz? You look like shit." asked Qrow.

"No Qrow, I'm not okay." simply stated Ozpin.

 **"Hey kiddo, you all right?" of course she's not all right, it the span of barely two days she's lost a team. Even if it wasn't her original team it has to hurt.**

 **"Y..eah it I'll be fine. I mean it's not forever right." I carefully keep my mouth shut. The Kid only has Roman's old accomplice at his side and he's going to go against Salem. Those are not good odds.**

"The odds certainly aren't in that young man's favor. It will take a miracle for him to survive." said Ironwood.

"It will take far much more than that general." said Salem with a smug grin.

Cinder couldn't help but agree, the fool pretending to be a knight was doomed to fail and die. He stood no chance whatsoever.

 **Jaune's POV  
"So Neo you got everything you need?" Neo nods and pats her backpack.**

 **"Good." I open up Lionheart's scroll and use the map function to double check our destination. Neo stands up on her tip-toes and looks at the screen. She then sends me a questioning look.**

 **"I told Ozpin I gave him everything on Salem, not everything on the White Fang and her other supporters. I gave him the info on the most dangerous or important to her, but I kept most of the info for the two of us to act on. Let the others focus on her while we chip away at her support." Neo puts a finger to her cheek and seems to think before nodding in reply.**

 **"Good, so I found out that the top dog of the White Fang got away but was injured. I went over Lionheart's notes last night and going by those this is the closest White Fang base that could treat him given that Blake nearly gutted him. Want to go torch the place?"**

 **A sadistic grin is my answer.**

"I hate to admit it but the young lad is being smart. Letting someone else focus on the small amount of major forces while he goes after the more numeral lesser forces. Well atleast then they won't have many allies to aid them." said Port.

"I agree it is a sound strategy. But can he accomplish it, we shall see." said Ironwood.

 **Neo's POV**

 **I drag my partner out of the lake. We came here to take out a branch of Salem's unknowing saboteurs, not even high up in the food chain. It was going so well, we were killing them off one by one in their base overlooking this lake. It was like pigs to a slaughter. They couldn't even touch us until someone got stupid and pulled out a grenade launcher. Jaune shoved me out of the way and got shot out a window and into the lake, the blast also set the base on fire. I can feel the heat from the fire hitting my back as I check Jaune's pulse. I feel cold despite the blaze going on behind me when I feel nothing. I get Jaune's armor off of him and start pumping on his chest, desperately trying to get his heart going again. Come on you idiot, you can't die on me! With one more push I finally manage to get the water to leave his lungs but he's still not breathing. I grab a piece of lightning dust from my pack and slam it onto Jaune chest. He twitches, and I start giving him mouth-to-mouth. Switching between putting air in his lungs and pushing it back out I keep at it until he stirs. I step back as he rolls over and hacks up a little more water.**

Jaune's friends and family let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding, they were worried that Jaune had died. Though Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet were a little jealous about the mouth-to-mouth part.

"What kind of idiot fires a grenade launcher is such a small place?! I'd never do that." said Nora. That surprised a few people and she then noticed the stares, "Hey I'm hyper not an idiot." they accept this answer and continue to watch.

 **"Oum, what hit me." Jaune turns to look at me and smiles. "Good to see you made it." I don't hesitate for a second and smack him across the face as I glare at him.**

 **"Okay I might have deserved that one."**

 **"SMACK!"**

 **"WHAT THE HELL NEO!?" I pin him to the ground and start punching him. How dare he make me worry, how dare he try and leave me. I throw another punch and Jaune catches it. His hand engulfs mine and he pulls me into a hug. I tense up, this is the most contact we've really had that hasn't involved first aid.**

This caused the pint sized psychopath to blush abit, no one has ever held her like that before so it was a surprise to see.

Meanwhile a curtain three girls were sending glares of jealousy at the ice cream colored girl.

 **"I'm really sorry Neo, I just couldn't lose someone else." I feel myself tear up and quickly blink my eyes clear before Jaune sees. I refuse to let him see me cry, I am Neopolitan, the feared enforcer of Roman Torchwick. The streets showed me just what happens to people that show weakness. I pull back and glare at him, he wilts under my gaze.**

"Wait a minute, Neopolitan? Oh my Oum, your a walking ice cream pun that is hilarious!" shouted Yang who was a little upset with herself she didn't put the dots together and think of that, given that she is the self proclaimed pun queen.

Neo thought back to the time before she met Roman. She was living on the streets and everyday was a challenge to survive, those who show any form of weakness usually end up dead or worst. But then he took her in and was the first thing she knew as family, and to know that she loses him in the future, well it takes all her effort not to shed a tear.

 **"Yeah, yeah. I won't do something stupid like that again. Now let's get out of here before anything unfriendly shows up." I nod and get off of him before helping him up. Jaune grabs his chest piece and we start hiking our way back to our camp.**

 **"Hey Neo, any idea why I taste ice cream."**

Now the three girls that like the knight were just seething with jealousy like no other.

 **Jaune' POV**

 **I'm running as fast as I can towards Ren and Nora, the two of them leaning against each other utterly exhausted. Before I can reach them a Chimera lands behind them and rears a paw back. A swipe of a claw and Ren and Nora fall down to the ground, the ground absorbing their blood. Everything around me shifts to Beacon Tower on the night Beacon fell.**

 **"I should never have believed in you." I turn around to see Pyrrha looking at me with a glare. "All my training and you were still useless. I should have at least let you come with me to be a human shield, it's all you're good for in the end." I don't even get to speak before an arrow pierces through her chest and she turns to ash before my eyes.**

 **"PYRRHA!" I lunge forward and look around to realize that I'm in my bed. Neo and I are currently in one of her and Roman's old safe houses, one of the few he kept secret from Cinder in case they needed to run. Neo gave me a spare room and we've left Roman's untouched except for when Neo entered alone once to collect a few things. I should have known I wouldn't get a peaceful rest, it's the two-year anniversary of Beacon's fall. I hear that RWBY along with a lot of other Hunters and Huntresses cleared it out and the school will reopen soon, not like I'll be going back. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen after throwing a shirt on. I'm not going to sleep for a long time. To my surprise I'm not the only one up, Neo is sitting at the counter, wearing one of Roman's old coats that goes all the way to her thighs, with several bottles of scotch in front of her. Upon taking a closer look I can see that one is empty. "How long have you been up?" Neo looks at me and I can see her eyes are red and puffy.**

Team NPR were a little unsettled with that, seeing how their deaths can haunt Jaune so much, they supposed it made sense hey had been like a family to each other but that didn't make it any better.

Nora was in Ren's arms crying again, and Ren had a solemn look on his face with his mind in complete disaray at this. The two of them are no strangers to loss but to see it happen to Jaune from their death was horrible to even think about.

Pyrrha was in tears herself at the mere thought that Jaune would even consider her feeling that way. She loves him more than anything and she probably sent him away so that he would be safe, but she felt horrible knowing that he was react with guilt because of her choice.

As Wolf went through their minds and could just feel the turmoil and felt bad for them especially for Pyrrha who was wondering if her other did the right thing. Sometimes the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking shorty?" asked Roman. Neo just shrugged, anyone else it would be a crack at her height, but Roman was serious since she was only seventeen and the drinking age limit for huntsman was eighteen.

"Why should I care I'm a criminal Roman. I've done worse things than underage drinking." said Neo to which Roman accepted that answer.

 **"…." Neo shrugs and pours herself another drink. She then fills another glass and hands it to me when I take a seat next to her. I nod in thanks and drain it, I've become accustomed to drinking during my travels with Neo. She has taught me quite a bit about the darker side of the world, sometimes I think she has decades on me rather than just two or three years.**

 **"So, what woke you up?"**

 **"…." Neo simply gives me a look and I know what she means.**

 **"Yeah, nightmares woke me up as well. Tch, the worst part is that they're right." I slam my fist against the counter and snatch up the refill Neo gives me. "I was so useless! Pyrrha saw me as a liability, I couldn't save Ren and Nora, and honestly, it's not like you need me. You could have done everything by yourself with one hand tied behind your back." I down my drink and feel the back of my throat burn. I look and see Neo placing an empty glass down before she looks at me and smacks me upside the head. When the stars go away I can see Neo shaking her head. She pulls down as section of the coat to reveal a scar on her collarbone, a slightly jagged line that comes dangerously close to her neck. She got that scar when some idiot started throwing around homemade shrapnel grenades. It did more damage to the enemy then us but some of the shrapnel was laced with earth dust; hardening the shrapnel and allowing it to pierce Neo's aura. The scar is more from the rudimentary stiches I gave her to keep her from bleeding out than the wound itself. Neo points at the scar and glares at me.**

 **"What?" Neo jabs her thumb at herself and then drags it across her throat.**

 **"And you've saved me about a hundred times by now." Neo shakes her head and holds up a finger, her message clear. It only takes one time. I stop arguing with her and refill my drink, I rarely win with her and never if it involves ice cream. After that we just started destroying the alcohol supply, trust Roman to have a large supply of his favorite drinks in his safe house, and keep telling each other stories about before we started working together. The stories get more slurred on my end while Neo begins to have trouble with her gestures as time passes and one by one the bottles were emptied but we didn't feel a need to stop. We were having fun, something we both wouldn't have thought possible tonight.**

"I hate to say it but you and vomit-boy work well together." said Yang.

"Sometimes we learn we work well with those we would have never expected miss Xiao-Long." said Glynda.

When watching this, Neo couldn't help but think of all the times she's worked with Roman, but there was something else to it too.

"Hey Roman you got quite the collection there, maybe you and I should have a drink sometimes." said Qrow.

"Eh why it? Sounds like a plan to me." replied Roman.

 **Light shining through the window wakes me up, my head is aching but Qrow taught me how to use my aura to keep hangovers mild while we were in Mistral after we shared a night drinking. I look around and notice this isn't my room. I feel weight on my chest. Looking down I see Neo sleeping on my chest, judging from what I can feel we're both naked. Oh, Oum I am so dead. I have seen what Neo does to people that piss her off and it is not pretty. I start trying to move out from under Neo only for her to start moving. She looks up at me with her eyes full of sleep and then smiles at me of all things before snuggling back into my chest. Is she still drunk? Oum, did I take advantage of her while she was drunk. Revulsion fills me at that thought. I stay as still as possible and don't move. I just know that I am going to die. When Neo get up she looks at me for a second before her eyes go white for a second before returning to their original color.**

No-one was expecting this. For some their eyes almost pop out of their skulls and they had huge blushes on their faces.

None more than Neo whose face was riveling that of Ruby's cloak or Pyrrha's hair. She was usually the calm and collected type who never lost focus but not this time, though she also felt a strange warmth in her chest for some reason that she couldn't explain.

'Why did it have to be her, why not me?!' shouted Pyrrha in her head with a atomic blush, and glaring daggers at Neo.

'No fair I liked Jaune a lot longer than her, so why does she get him?' thought Ruby who was pouting with her arms crossed and her face the color of her namesake.

'Why is life so cruel, why can't it be me in that posti- ahh what am I thinking?! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' was going on in Velvet's head. She was covering her eyes with her bunny ears and blushing up a storm.

"Jaune Miles Arc, I raised you better than that young man!" shouted Juniper. Meanwhile Nicholas was smiling and couldn't be prouder of his son for getting a girl.

 **"Neo before you kill me I would like to say I am so sorry. Oum, I can't believe I took advanta.." I'm stopped by Neo putting a finger on my lips and smiling at me. She then sits up on her knees causing the covers to slip off her back, it takes a lot of willpower to keep my looking at her face. Neo then reaches past me and grabs her scroll from the bedside table. She then starts typing into it before stopping and pressing a final button. A robotic voice then starts playing what she typed out.**

 **"Please, I was the one that shoved you onto the bed and then started things off. Yeah we were both pretty drunk, but I don't regret anything. There are a lot of worse people I could have done that with."At this point Neo licks her lips right as the next part starts playing causing a blush to spread across my face. "But I didn't think you'd get so into it, it's always the innocent ones. Don't worry though, we remembered protection."Yeah I'm getting some memories from last night back. Now that I know I didn't take advantage of Neo I really don't regret anything. Oh, sure I was raised not to do this kind of thing but after the shit I've seen while working with Neo a drunken hook-up isn't that bad of a thing by comparison.**

"Wow Neo, I didn't think even you would do that kinda thing, I also didn't think he was your type." said Roman with a huge grin on his face. Neo then sent him a glare and he through his hands up defensively.

"Wow I didn't think vomit-boy had it in him." said Yang.

"I can't believe he would do something so… so… indecent!" shouted Weiss.

"Listen ice-queen junior, when you live the kind of life we live you look for comfort wherever you can, you never know when each day could be your last." stated Qrow.

Winter wanted to vomit at the mere thought of it but she had no choice but to admit that Qrow was… was… right. Yeah she vomited a bit in her mouth.

 **"Okay, that makes me feel a lot better. I know I said last night that you could kick my ass, but I was really worried I might have done something while I was drunk, and you weren't exactly in the best shape either." Neo looks at me in disbelief before she starts doing that silent giggle of hers, it's honestly incredibly cute. Neo starts typing away once more after she stops giggling.**

 **"You actually think you could do something like that, honestly the first time I met you I thought you were nearly too innocent. At least until you told me about your desire to kill Cinder."Neo looks uncomfortable for a second before typing out another message. "I know that this is an unusual way to go about things, but then again we're not normal people. I feel something for you, I wouldn't say it's love but I really like being with you. And maybe someday it could be something more. Would you be willing to give us a try? If not I understand, we'll just never talk about this again and its business as usual." Neo refuses to look me in the eye any longer and looks away.**

Three girls were chanting in their heads 'please say no please say no' to this hoping that Jaune doesn't except.

 **I start thinking on it for a few moments. Neo and I both know it can never be business as usual after this. Last night changes everything. I actually entertained the idea of a relationship with Neo once, but it was a passing thought of an impossible event.**

 **'But so was Pyrrha loving you.'**

Pyrrha felt her heart clench at That. To know that Jaune can't seem to clear his mind of that moment and to have it haunt him, well it just fills Pyrrha with guilt.

 **That thought sobers me up quickly. Neo and I are under no illusions of just how likely we are to die during this vendetta of ours. We've both learned to cling to the little things that make us happy, for Neo it's a bowl of ice cream while for me it's the X-ray and Vav comic series. This has a chance of making us happy.**

 **"Neo … I feel the same. Love isn't what I'd use to describe what I'd feel for you, but I'd like to give this a shot. But let's not hop into bed again for a good long while. I'd rather this not turn into something purely physical." Neo smiles at me, a smile I haven't seen on her before. This one is a lot gentler than any I've seen before, it's a good look for her. Neo than kisses me on the cheek and hops off the bed. I am not ashamed to admit that I watch the extra swing she puts into her hips as she walks into the bathroom.**

The same three girls were now shouting in rage and and sorrow in their heads, devastated by This turn of events. They vow that when they get back to their world they are gonna try their hardest to go out with Jaune.

Neo on the other hand had a smile on her face but when she realized it she jump a bit in surprise. Why was she like this she never met the guy in her world, it didn't make any sense whatsoever?

 **This has every chance of biting us in ass. If this relationship goes south it could destroy our teamwork, however I can't stand the thought of just losing another chance with someone. I'll take this risk and deal with any consequences when they come.**

 **Neo is definitely worth the risk.**

"Aw you hear that Neo? Lover boy says your worth the risk. Isn't that just the sweatest thing? Hahaha." teased Roman. Neo with a blush on her face jabbed him in the side causing the infamous criminal to recoil in pain.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet were all left to wonder if Jaune would feel the same about them if they were to date. Jaune has always been such a nice guy, always been there for them and trusted them. He would feel the same way right?

 **Reunion (takes place a year after the last part) Ruby's POV**

 **We are now officially Huntresses, top of our class. Or at least what remains of it. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were given their licenses post-mortem, Jaune is still in the wind. He sends notes to us from various places but on the times we've checked them out he and Neo have been long gone. Yang wanted us all to go out and celebrate, to get our minds off the people we lost. She dragged the four of us out to go to Junior's. We all left our weapons behind as Junior insisted that Yang is never allowed inside the place armed. We walk inside, and the pulsing music sets my body on edge.**

"And why exactly is that Yang?" asked Tai giving his daughter a disapproving look.

"N-no reason." sheepishly replied Yang.

"Young lady, you tell us right this minute." said Summer with a look that could kill a grimm, and I'm not talking about with silver eyes either. This was the look that all those of team STRQ knew well. Summer was the leader for a reason, she kept everyone in line with that look even Raven. They all saw that look and shivered memories of it smacking right into them.

"I may have… trashed his club when looking for some information." answered Yang who was sinking deeper and deeper into her seat.

"You did what?! Yang Xiao-Long do you know how much trouble you are in right now young lady?" shouted Tai.

Meanwhile Raven was only impressed, 'Well done Yang, I would have done the same if someone was withholding something from me.' thought Raven.

 **"Come on Ruby, let's have some fun." I nod but I'm not really into this place.**

 **"Um, guys." I look at Blake and then see she's pointing at the bar. I almost miss what she's pointing at until I see the mop of blond hair. I don't get my hopes up but then the guy turns to the side to signal the bartender and it is definitely Jaune. I rush forward as quickly as I can without my semblance.**

 **"JAUNE!" Jaune turns to looks at me and I crash into him, my aura takes a dip since he's wearing his armor but it's worth it. I wrap my arms around him and hear him laugh.**

"Really Ruby, you need to learn to control yourself, this is getting ridiculous." said Weiss.

"Sorry I'm sure my other self is just happy to see Jaune again." 'I know I would be.' thought Ruby with a blush.

 **"Hey Ruby. It's been a while." I back up and look back up at him and then slug him across the face. I'm shocked when he doesn't even move an inch. He reaches up and pulls my hand away from his face and then rubs his cheek. "That was a decent blow Ruby. And I'll admit I might have deserved that one."**

 **"So, what are you doing here Vomit Boy?" Jaune's glare is not unexpected but it's scary how easily he slips into it.**

"Wow what's with that look?" asked Yang.

"Maybe it's because you always call him that Yang." replied Ruby.

"Hey you use it to sis." defended Yang.

"Yeah but I don't use it as often and I only use it to joke around, you may use it to joke around a bit but there's always a little bit of spite in it. It's not his fault he got some vomit on your boots!" retorted the red reaper. This left Yang to wonder if she really was being spiteful everytime she used that nickname, sure she wasn't to happy about him barfing on her boots but has she really been subconsciously holding it against him. She has a bit to think about.

"Well I think Arc has certainly changed a lot don't you think bun bun?" asked Coco.

"Uh y-yeah, he certainly has g-gotten stronger from the looks of it." replied the shy little rabbit faunus.

 **"I'd appreciate you stop using that name. As for why I'm here, well Neo had some people she needed to talk to." The four of us bristle at that. We can never forget how she was involved in the Breach and the Fall. Weiss is the one that ask the question we all want answered.**

 **"How can you forgive her?" Jaune's face is set into a dark glare.**

 **"How can you forgive Ozpin?" I frown at that. I haven't been able to get Jaune's thoughts on Mom's death out of my head. Oscar has also been acting more like Ozpin as of late.**

 **"She helped attack Vale."**

 **"Ozpin was willing to sacrifice Pyrrha and signed us up for a war without even telling us there was a war. Has he even ever used his puppet to apologize? At least Neo has tried to make up for everything."**

 **"SHE IS A KILLER!"**

 **"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING!" I look around and see people have started backing away from Weiss and Jaune's argument. "MY HANDS AREN'T EXACTLY CLEAN! AND NEITHER ARE YOURS FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD!" We back away from him at that outburst. None of us are actually surprised, Jaune wasn't in a situation where he could afford to hold back. He's also right about that second part, we each have a few kills to our names. Jaune takes a deep breath and takes a sip his drink. "Sorry. Look, Cinder threatened her and Roman to help her, Ozpin willingly did everything he did. I won't say Neo is innocent, we had that same argument early on, but we have been through too much for me not to trust her." A scroll buzzes on the bar and Jaune picks it up and looks it over. Anger slips onto his face and he puts some Lien on the bar before rushing out. I start running after him with my team following me.**

"Wait that's why you stole all that dust for her, she's threatening the two of you?" asked Blake.

"Pretty much kitty cat. If we don't do as she says she said she'll leave us as nothing but ashes, so I'm sure you can understand our situation here." said Roman to which Neo nodded in agreement.

Cinder just had a smirk on her face, "Sometimes people need a bit of convincing for them to do as you want."

"How can you just do that? You're a monster." said Blake to which many of her friends agreed. Cinder didn't care however to her power, no matter how it's obtained, was all that mattered.

 **"Where are you going?"**

 **"Someone sold Neo out, that freaking psychopath Tyrian is after her." My eyes widen, and I start to panic.**

"Ooh I get a chance to play what fun!" said the deranged scorpion faunus.

"Calm yourself Tyrian." said Salem.

"Yes my goddess."

 **"Jaune stop! We need to get help, we couldn't even scratch him without Uncle Qrow's help last time!"**

 **"Neo is leading him into a trap and I'm not waiting for help, Neo could die." I don't try arguing with him after that, something in his eyes tells me it would be a bad idea. I just keep following him till we reach a junkyard, gunfire can be heard from inside. The front gate is locked but Jaune simply cuts right through it. My team and I stop for a second and call out weapons while Jaune runs on ahead. It only takes a minute for our lockers to reach us. Now that we're armed we run to the fighting and find Jaune standing in front of Neo, who looks both exhausted and injured, with his sword in its larger form deadlocked against Tyrian's weapons. The stinger I cut off Tyrian is now replaced, a miniature Death Stalker's stinger grafted onto the flesh I cut through at one point.**

Tyrian couldn't believe what he had heard, that little girl had cut off his tail? Oh the humiliation, the indignity. This was unacceptable and he hopes he gets his revenge.

Ozpin and his allies were uncomfortable about what their seeing, "Is… is that even possible Ozpin?" whispered a horrified Glynda.

" Evidently so miss Goodwitch, but to see it… to see grimm flesh melded to someone is not an easy site to see." said Ozpin.

"With you on that one Oz. And it might just make this harder or at the very least more complicated." said Qrow who took a sip from his flask to calm his nerves.

 **"Ooh, you really have grown up. I was right to be interested in you." With a roar Jaune pushes Tyrian back and sends a blade beam at him but he flips over it with a smile. "Oh yes, that anger of yours has come along nicely. I wonder how much more it will grow when I take your replacement partner." Tyrian grins at Neo only to frown when she shatters. He dives forward to avoid her when she reappears above him, Neo's blade pierces the ground where he once stood. Tyrian doesn't get a chance to recover before Jaune is on him, Neo follows soon after. I want to get involved but we'd only get in the way in this situation. None of us know how to fight alongside Jaune now. Where he once relied mostly on defense now he switches near seamlessly between offense and defense, switching between his sword and shield to his two-handed blade whenever the situation calls for it. Neo and Jaune fight completely in sync, they seem to know exactly what the other person will do. When Neo moves in to attack Jaune is there to block any counterattacks. When Jaune forces Tyrian into another deadlock Neo is ready to pierce the Faunus's side. Tyrian eventually manages to trip Neo up and kicks her into Jaune who slides back while clutching her to the chest. Tyrian grins madly at them while that twisted tail dances around him.**

Jaune's friends and family were all worried about him. Well all save for one.

Ruby was to busy mesmerised by Jaune's weapon, "OH MY GOSH! Look at that, he can combine his shield and sword to make a greatsword that's so cool. Just look at it it's amazing." said Ruby bouncing in her seat.

"Uh sis I think we have something else to worry about." said Yang who was trying to calm Ruby down. When she did, Ruby noticed what it was and was filled with worry.

The headmaster wasn't worried however he had a feeling mister Arc would get out of this just fine. Meanwhile miss Goodwitch was amazed to see mister Arc hold his own against Salem's top assassin, she had always doubted him and never understood what the headmaster saw, now she feels terrible she should always try to help her students, she feels as though she had failed as a teacher.

Jaune's parents were as well impressed by Jaune's level of skill and strength. It also makes them feel guilty with how they refused to train Jaune when he had asked them. They feel as though they told him to give up on his dream and they wonder how things could have been if they trained him, or at the very least let him go to a combat school.

 **"You two really are worthy of being a thorn in my Goddess's side. Little Cindy said you two wouldn't be a problem but the countless dead peons you've left in your wake say otherwise. The plans my Goddess made would be much further along if not for you two." Jaune smirks down at Neo.**

"What did you call me?!" demanded Cinder with her left eye ablaze.

"Why _little Cindy_ of coarse, hehehehe." said Tyrian with a huge smile on his face. Cinder was trying to make a fireball to torch him but forgot the physical law in this place, causing her to lose all her strength.

 **"You hear that Neo, we got the great and mighty Salem's attention. She even sent her attack dog after us, guess we're moving up in the world." At Neo's nod in response Tyrian points his weapon's barrels at the two of them but we put ourselves between them. His mad grin only grows at that.**

 **"Oh, this is glorious, six thorns to be removed from Salem's side today. This is going to be so much fun. I will be taking you away this time Little Ro..se" Tyrian pauses as his weapon points itself at his face and he ducks when it fires at him. A cold laugh draws our attention to Jaune and Neo who are now smiling at Tyrian with an equal amount of bloodlust in it. Jaune's hand glows with aura and everything clicks into place.**

Everyone was surprised at this, none more so than Pyrrha herself. That looked just like her...

 **"Jaune... you have..."**

 **"Polarity, yep. One final gift from Pyrrha. Now then, time to finish this." I now see why Jaune said Neo was leading Tyrian into a trap. This junkyard is filled with scrap, all of it flying at Tyrian now. He dodges the best he can but slowly his aura runs out and cuts from all over him. A pipe pierces his leg and it's over as more pieces of metal run through his body. In the end, he's held up by multiple pipes and beams piercing his body and the ground. A broken laugh leaks from the madman's body along with his blood.**

Many were horrified at this site before them. But then a thought went through someone's head.

"Wait I thought you said Jaune's semblance was aura manipulation, why is it polarity here?" asked Ruby.

"Hey yeah thats right what's the deal?" agreed Yang.

"I said in most universes, in some it's completely different." plainly said Wolf.

"Wait so is it not in our universe?" asked Ren.

"Oh it is, he just needs to discover it. I did some digging in your universe to learn that." answered the god.

Now the one person You would suspect to be mad wasn't in fact he was the exact opposite. "Well well well, consider my curiosity peaked, this boy sure is interesting." said Tyrian, surprising his cohorts.

"Um Tyrian my uh… _friend_ , you aren't angry at him for killing you like that?" asked Watts.

"Why of course not. That was quite clever of the boy, I'll be keeping an eye on him." said Tyrian who just started to laugh, creeping everyone out in the process.

"You stay away from my son you creep or else I'll be the one to rip your tail off, and shove it down your throat for good measure!" shouted Juniper.

"Yeah you stay away from Jaune, we won't let you get anywhere near him." said Ruby.

"Oh we'll see about that now won't we?" stated Tyrian with a big grin.

"That dude creeps me out man." whispered Sun.

"I know right he is giving me the chills." replied Neptune.

 **"You rea..l..ly ar..e inte..rest..ing. Pr..ai..se Sal..em." With those last words, he slumps over and stops moving. I look back at Jaune carrying Neo in a princess hold and squash a bit of jealousy that raises up in me. Blake looks at them with a raised eyebrow.**

Just like her on screen counterpart Ruby as well as Pyrrha and Velvet were also squashing any jealousy inside them, as well as surprisingly Weiss. She couldn't explain it but it just felt weird to her that Jaune moved on and was with someone else, like she had been replaced and it was not a good feeling. Maybe it was all because of her father who raised her to be perfect and be something any man would desire. Yes that must be it right, there is no way she had feelings for Jaune… right? She shook the thoughts away and went back to the viewing.

 **"Why didn't you finish it sooner? You were clearly able to."**

 **"I can't always rely on Pyrrha's semblance, we know Cinder for a fact uses glass weapons. This allowed us to see just how far we've come. I say we didn't do too poorly, what do you think Neo?" Neo shakes her hand in a way that implies decent and then makes several gestures I don't understand.**

That made Pyrrha realise that she does rely on her semblance far too much. Sure she uses it subtly but in the end she still relies on it in all of her fight. She was just always worried What would happen if she lost and disappointed all of her fans, she's supposed to be the invincible girl, it's made her think she has to always win.

But what would happen if she were to fight someone who doesn't use metal weapons, infact Jaune had just said that was one of the variables in which Cinder killed her. Maybe she should train more without her semblance.

Weiss had realized something, "Wait why does he keep calling it Pyrrha's semblance instead of his?" asked the Heiress.

"It's probably because mr Arc refuses to think of it as such because miss Nikos had the same semblance, and prefers to think of it as a part of his partner always being there with him." deduced Oobleck. Many decided to accept this explanation but others were still curious since that was just the prof-DOCTOR! spitballing.

Pyrrha was a little flattered by that thought but that still didn't change her sadness. She still feels horrible for how Jaune is taking her death.

 **"Yeah we could improve in that area." Jaune looks over Neo and his tone softens considerably. "You are okay, right? I've seen what Tyrian's poison could do before he got that Stalker stinger." Neo smiles at him and then gives him a quick kiss before pulling out her scroll and typing something on it that she shows to Jaune. A small blush spreads across his cheeks and he grins at Neo.**

 **"You're insatiable. Well, not the reunion I thought would happen, but I'll take it. Keep yourselves safe." Jaune starts to walk off but stops, shifts Neo around to hold her in one hand, and grabs something from his pocket. He turns around and tosses it to Weiss. She catches it and I can now see it's a USB. "Found out quite a few secrets of your fathers during one of our hunting trips, that should help you with taking back your company." Neo smirks at us and then the two of them shatter into nothing, just like last time.**

"Weiss was surprised by this, that Jaune would help her get everything back? She remembers slightly how in the vision her father took away her status as heiress of the SDC. Even after all the horrible things she said and did to him he would still help her? She felt horrible now, maybe she could have been a bit nicer to him, and she even regrets what she said about him before they got he. When they get back she is going to apologize profusely.

"How did those get ahold of info on Jacques like that?" asked Ironwood.

I don't know but maybe we should do some digging ourselves if he has that kind of info on him James." replied the Headmaster.

"Hehehe, well I'd happy to see that bastard get what's coming to him and at the hands of his own daughter, oh that would be deliciously ironic." laughed Sienna. Ilia couldn't help but agree, she hated the SDC ever since her parents died from a cave in, in one of their mines because of the poor conditions.

 **Epilogue – Jaune's POV**

 **My blade slices through the last Grimm, it's body turning to dust. Ever since RWBY took care of Salem the Grimm have been less in numbers but they're still a threat. This was the largest group to come near the village since Neo and I moved here. After the war, we both wanted to settle down out of sight, our battle with Cinder came with some complications. We had managed to meet up with Team RWBY before their assault on Salem's fortress and tagged along. When Cinder got in our way Neo and I stayed behind in order to give the others time to kill Salem.**

Salem and her cohorts couldn't believe this, they had managed to kill her?

"Impossible no one can kill my goddess, they would fail before they even raise their weapon!" raged Tyrian.

'That can't be right can it, then does That mean everything was for nothing? No calm down Cinder it's only another universe we can still win." thought the false maiden. Emerald and Mercury could see the conflict on Cinders face and Emerald was worried while Mercury didn't really give a damn.

"Cinder are you alright?" asked the thief who placed a hand on the maidens shoulder.

Cinder shook the hand off, "I'm fine Emerald, it's nothing." spat Cinder whose eye was twitching like crazy.

Raven was one of the most awestruck, she thought the only way of escaping Salem was to run, she never thought it would be possible to beat her. So many regrets she's had over the years because she ran away, thinking nothing she could have done against Salem. Could they have all been for nothing?

She looked towards Yang and thought of all the years she's missed. Yang's first words, her first steps, picking her up after school and she had missed them all because of her fears and she felt a tear run down her cheek. She had quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

'That shouldn't be possible, the god of light cursed me with immortality so how did they do it? Wait the Wolf individual said That there is a way so they must have found it somehow. But what could possibly do such a thing?' thought Salem as she was trying to figure this out.  
 **  
That battle was without a doubt the toughest we've ever been in. Neo gained some burn scars all along her back from them while I lost two fingers from my left hand and gained a scar right under my right eye where she nearly blinded me. In the end, Cinder's final mistake was when she underestimated me after disarming me and while Neo distracted her I managed to send Crocea Mors flying into her back. She actually survived that, but Neo made sure she regretted it. That had the effect of making Neo the last person on her mind. Turns out that Maiden does not necessarily equal virgin. Neo and I got out of that place as soon as we were sure Salem was dead, didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone. We knew that Ozpin and his ilk wouldn't have a second thought about ripping the Fall Maiden aura out of Neo and putting it into their own candidate/puppet. Neo and I ended up settling down in the same village that team RNJR fought that Geist near. I was quickly shoved into the position of Head of Village Security after taking down a few more bandits, it helps that Neo and I are still considered boogeymen in some circles, the few Fang that remained after the war made sure it was known the damage we could cause. Criminals remember that when we went after them they rarely survived, that it is a bad idea to put themselves in our sights.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" shouted Cinder, "I die at the hands of that demented dwarf and she gets the powers of the maiden?" Cinder couldn't take this, to have the power she had sought and have it all be for nothing, and to top it all off she ends up dying and it being taken away. Possible future or not she could not except this.

"Well we'll well, she threatens us on every occasion she gets and yet in the end she dies by your hand. Well done Neo well done." said Roman congratulating his literal partner in crime.

"Thanks it feels satisfying by proxy to say the least. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to try it in our world." replied Neo

"It seems dangerous to have the power of the maiden in the hands of a known criminal don't you think Oz?" whispered Ironwood.

"Let it be James, she had a hand in that worlds victory. I see no reason to worry." replied the headmaster.

 **There was one loose end we had to take care of first, Raven Branwen's bandit clan. They had proven they had an interest in the Maidens and they lacked what morals Ozpin had. Finding them was the hard part, killing them was easy. A few hundred of Nora's high-explosive rounds, well worth all the time and Lien put into making them, thrown at high speeds using Polarity took care of most of them and the survivors were in no shape to put up a fight against the two of us. I'll admit if Raven Branwen still ran the clan it would have been a different story but with her dead in the war long before then their easy escape route was gone.**

Raven was both shocked and horrified at that. To have her tribe utterly decimated and destroyed so easily was not easy to see. And to also learn that she dies during the war was certainly not an easy pill to swallow either.

Neither Tai nor Yang could believe it either. She may have left them and he may have moved on, but there was still a part of him that missed her to this day.

Yang was having a hard time because she spent so long looking for her mother, she wanted to know why she left and when she was a child she wanted her to be with them again. She may now be filled with anger for Raven but she was still her mother so this really hit her.

 **After that I thought we would have been good but then RWBY and Qrow showed up on our door. That very nearly turned ugly. Luckily Ruby managed to make sure Neo and I understood that Ozpin's/Oscar's group had no idea we were here. As it turns out Oscar really is Oscar, but he learned a bit too much from Ozpin for me to ever go near the kid. Qrow was no idiot, he knew Neo was the Fall Maiden but kept his mouth shut. He promised us that it wouldn't be from him that anyone found out. After that it didn't become unusual for team RWBY to drop in every-few-months. After all Ruby is our kids' Godmother while the others are their beloved aunts.**

'Kids?!' shouted a certain three girls in their heads. They were all fighting back few tears at this. One of them were happy to at least be the godmother but it still stung.

Neo was blushing even more then before. Never in her life did she think she would ever have kids, so this was an even greater surprise not that she was against it mind you.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH, GRANDBABIES!" squealed Juniper at such a high volume that every faunus in the theater covered their ears to no success. It's well know fact in the Arc household that Juniper wants as many grandkids as possible, so she can have someone to spoil again and since Saphron moved she never gets the chance to spoil Adrian, so she has been pressuring her other kids that are old enough for years to make some for her, including Jaune.

 **Pyrrha and Roman, our ten-year-old twin terrors, and boy did Neo make me pay for us having two at once. I love them both, but they are handfuls. Pyrrha takes after Neo in both looks, having a blue eye and a pink eye, and love of Ice Cream but acts more like I did at her age. Roman looks like a carbon copy of me but takes after Neo. Both are interested in being Huntsmen and they have the talent for it. When they both turn thirteen I'm going to give them a talk about the darker truths of being a Huntsman. Two years after that Neo and I will would educate them about the darker side of Remnant, tell them the reason they can never talk about their parents to others, and tell them everything about the people they get their names from. A growl reaches my ears and I turn to see a Beowolf getting ready to leap at me. I ready myself to cut it down the moment it's in the air only for it to fall to pieces.**

"Well I'm flattered you'd do such a thing Neo… Neo?" Neo was unresponsive to Romans words. He waved his hand in her face and even snapped his fingers in front of her too, but nothing it was strange.

What Roman didn't know is that Neo was still a little awestruck that she ended up having kids so her mind kind of shutdown a bit.

'Well I'm a little happy he at least thought of me when naming his daughter, though I always imagined me and him settling down and having kids of our own someday.' thought a sad Pyrrha.

 **"DADDY!" I sheathe Crocea Mors and catch Pyrrha as she runs into my arms. I look over her shoulder to see Neo and Roman walking up the path, Neo must have cut the Beowolf to shreds with the wind. Roman begins to make fun of his sister for acting the way she did. Pyrrha instantly let's go of me and gets up in his face, she definitely has a great deal of Neo in her. I watch as Roman and Pyrrha are pulled away from each other by their ears, Neo having a smile on her face that promises pain if they don't stop.**

Many parents in the audience whose children are grown now remember a time when their children were that age and are close to crying. Kali then gives blake a giant hug as does Summer for Ruby and Yang.

Both Ozpin and Salem begin to wipe away a few tears remembering their now deceased daughters. The thought to this day still brings them pain.

 **I wouldn't trade this for anything. This wonderful family of mine, they make it all worth it. I know people still look for the Fall Maiden, that they seek Neo's power, that if they found out a Maiden had children they would want to examine my kids under a microscope. If someone ever actually tried that I would make an example of them that the world would never forget. The world isn't a truly safe place, I don't think it ever will be, but watching my family as we set up a picnic lunch I can forget all about it. Neo smiles at me and my family calls me over from my daze. I walk towards them with a smile on my face.**

As the screen fades to black many begin to speak.

"That was kinda nice at the end, the story was kinda dark at the beginning I'm glad it at least had a happy ending." said Ruby.

"Oh really sis, then why was it that during a lot of of scenes with vomit boy and the ice cream girl you kept having a sad expression, hmm~?" asked Yang with an inquisitive smirk.

"Hey yeah Pyrrha was doing the same thing." said a giggling Nora.

"No I wasn't!" denied the champion.

"You were too bun bun, something you wanna tell us~?" asked Coco with a toothy grin.

"Coco!" shouted Velvet who was hiding behind her ears.

"It was nothing Yang, butt out!" demanded Ruby.

"Aw c'mon sis you can tell. I can tell somethings up with how _rosey_ your cheeks are." punned the blonde bombshell, earning a groan from many in the theater.

'I had almost forgotten all about Tai's puns. He must of infected her with his… unique sense of humour.' thought Raven as she cringed at the pun her daughter made.

"Hate to interrupt but we're not done with this one yet I'm afraid." cut in Wolf.

"Wait what? But that was the perfect place to leave off." said Kali.

"You'd think wouldn't you? Well get ready this is gonna be a doozy." replied the god.

 **Atlas, a city of technological marvels and military might that hovered miles up off the ground. The latter only increasing over the years following the defeat of Salem and the Grimm's reduced capacity; fear was rampant among the other kingdoms that soon Atlas might try to expand their boarders. Faunus were terrified they might soon be facing enslavement by the SDC despite Weiss Schnee being practically an angel to them compared to the males of her name. Even Ghira Belladonna was readying Menagerie for the possibility of invasion rather than calling for peace talks.**

Winter couldn't believe what she was hearing. Atlas would never do such a thing… right?

"Ghira was none to happy about this himself, he would hope that things settle down a bit when the grimm are no longer as much of a threat, but it seems in this universe it isn't the case.

"I'm surprised Ghira, I never expect you to fight instead of rolling over and trying to talk." said Sienna. Blake sent a glare towards the tiger faunus.

Ghira was surprised by this, "what exactly are you getti-"

"I remember during our travels back when you were highleader, when we were attacked you tried to talk things out and even chastised Adam for killing one of them. Funny how things change eh Ghira?" slurred Sienna. Now Kali was getting mad as well.

"*inhale* This is different Sienna. My alternate is merely preparing for the worst and wishes to protect his people, unlike you going out of your way and starting violence." retorted Ghira. They both stared each other down but rather then continue this argument they went back to watching the screen.

Meanwhile as all that was happening, Ilia was surprised to hear that Weiss Schnee had taken back her company and how the faunus were perceiving her as an angel of sorts. To hear a Schnee helping faunus was strange to her and left her with much to think about.

 **Currently General Ironwood was in his office, going over reports as he awaited news of an op he had recently sanctioned. He had put some of his best and brightest were on it, the soldiers assigned to the job only surpassed by people like Winter and team FNKI. The door opened, and Ironwood looked up, fully expecting the commanding officer of the team he sent out only for a black glow to surround his prosthetics and slam him against the wall. Ironwood's actual arm made to go for his pistol only for a bar of metal to slam into it and wrap around it to form a bracelet which restrained it as well. Ironwood cursed in his head, only one person had this power and the fact they were here meant the team failed.**

 **"Ironwood; you son of a bitch!" Jaune Arc glared at the General, his hand covered in the same glow as that which kept the older man slammed against the wall. Long gone was the boy stuck to a tree; before Ironwood stood one of the most dangerous men in Remnant. A scar stood prominently under his right eye while two fingers on his left hand were now replaced by prosthetics. Sprouting up to 6ft 7, the image of a knight still stuck in subtle ways with his armor now painted black, only his Crocea Mors still bearing the white and gold color scheme he once favored. Jeans and a hoodie still seemed to be his favored clothes of choice but now a grey, high-collared jacket joined the assemble. Stitched onto the coat the symbols of his fallen teammates which formed a triangle on that part that would rest over his heart when the jacket was closed.**

"What's Arc doing, is he crazy?!" shouted Weiss.

"I think we'll find out Weiss." said Willow.

 **"YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD! YOU SENT A STRIKE TEAM TO CAPTURE MY WIFE AND CHILDREN! I thought the last group I sent back to you in critical condition would have been enough of a warning but no! You sent a Black Ops unit armed with plastic bullets to kill me and steal away my family!" Jaune glared at the general as he shouted, every piece of metal in the office vibrating with Jaune's rage. His semblance may be like that of his deceased partner, but his methods were much less subtle. Preferring to crush his foes in their own armor, turn their weapons against them, or send their own bullets flying back at them rather than the subtle methods his partner used to become a tournament champion. One perfect example and one of his most famous acts was to crush a slave gang under a shipping container they were using for Faunus-trafficking after all the victims had been rescued.**

Many save for some members of the fang were horrified at what Jaune did to a trafficker. Many thought that he had to be stopped but being crushed like that, that was horrifying to picture.

But what sent everyone off was what Jaune had said to the general.

"What does he mean by that James?" demanded Goodwitch.

The general didn't answer but felt he had an idea what it was about.

"Hey Pyrrha can you do something like that? It would be so cool!" asked Nora.

"I don't know, I've never tried before I always tried to be subtle about how I use my semblance and keep it secret, I never learned what the full extent of it was." replied the spartan

"Well miss Nikos, I'd say the next chance you get you try to find out. It is important not to heavily rely on your semblance otherwise it will become a crutch, but it's also important to learn the limits of it as well to use it to its most effectiveness." said Ozpin. This gave Pyrrha something to think about for the future.

 **"Your wife is a criminal and assisted in the Breach and the Fall of Beacon. On top of that she contains the power of the Fall Maiden, she may possibly be the last Fall Maiden if we don't learn to harness that power. I suggest you leave before security… AGGGG!" Ironwood was cut off as the area on his shoulder where muscle merged with metal shifted painfully.**

 **"Given it was your army that was shooting up Vale's citizens I suggest you shut it. I don't want to hear condemnation coming from a monster like you. Also your security needs a serious overhaul, I hacked in easily. The fire alarm went off on every floor of the building but this one and then the building went on lockdown. We're the only two people in this building. " Ironwood's fury rose with each word.**

"I'm impressed that was quite clever of the boy, I'm beginning to like him." said Sienna.

"But lady Khan, he's a human." said Ilia.

"And your point Ilia? I only hate humans that look down on us and deserve our wrath. This one however has shown he doesn't care whether someone is faunus or not, in fact he shows that he wishes to help our people." explained Sienna, to which left Ilia to think while Adam just scoffed.

"I assume he gets that from you Nicholas?" asked Ghira.

"Me and my wife raised him right old friend." said the head of the Arc clan.

"Wait dad, you know each other?" asked Blake.

"Why yes Blake but that is a story for another time." said the chief of Menagerie

 **"HOW DARE YOU!"**

 **"HOW DARE I! You're the one that sent an Atlassian black ops unit into another Kingdom to kidnap a mother and her two children, you are the one that had a device built to rip the souls out of people, and don't think I haven't forgotten about Penny, how did she get a soul?" Jaune's tone makes it quite clear what he thinks, and Ironwood refuses to answer him. "If you think I'm going to let you take my family so that you can steal my wife's soul and turn my children into breeding stock you have another thing coming." Jaune was well aware of what fate would await his children, and possibly his wife till she could bear children no longer. With the twins having shown signs of semblances that granted them control of the elements like what the Maiden's power granted its bearers they would be turned into cattle so that Atlas would have pseudo-Maidens at their beck and call.**

"I won't lie that would be a smart move?" said Ironwood.

"Wow wow wow, Jimmy you can't be serious? That's messed up even for you!" shouted Qrow.

"Qrow your not thinking of the big pict-"

"No James, I was not happy about even considering putting Amber in that machine, but felt it was the only option but this… this is going to far." raged Ozpin.

Ironwood was couldn't believe this, Ozpin would really turn something like this down? "Schnee back me up here, surely you would understand right?"

Winter just looked at the general, someone she looked up to, and felt like she was looking at a complete stranger, "No gener- *inhale* No Ironwood, I may have supported you through a lot of things but this… this is not one of them. This is something I could never stand by." Ironwood couldn't believe this, his most trusted liaison even side against him?

Neo was the most enraged by this. They may not have been technically hers, but they were still her children and her motherly instincts where screaming at her to tear Ironwood apart. And she would if it hadn't been for the rules of this reality keeping her from doing so.

"Is everything ok Penny? You seem upset about something." asked a concerned Ruby.

"What friend Jaune said is really getting to me Ruby. How _do_ I have a soul? Is it a soul That was ripped out of someone and put inside a machine, or is it a artificial soul that was created? I guess I never really thought of that until now, but now that I am it really bothers me." stated Penny.

Ruby hugged her friend and reassured her, "It doesn't matter Penny, all that matters is you are you and you are my friend. I'll always be by your side if you need me, that's what friends are for after all." This made Penny feel a bit better and even returned the hug, but there was still a part of her that wondered.

 **"So this is it? You kill me and think it ends, plenty of people know about what your wife is. Her life is no longer her own." Ironwood glared at the blonde in front of him; remembering the fact he snuck his way into Beacon and then ran off after the attack on Mistral with a criminal. His actions in fighting against Salem and her forces changed nothing. Both he and his wife were criminals and as such deserved what came their way.**

"Looks like I was right to call you tinman Jimmy, given that You seem just as heartless as your robot soldiers!" said Qrow who then looked towards Penny, "Present company excluded kiddo."

"Their criminals Qrow!" shouted Ironwood.

"And what about their children, should the sins of the parent be placed on the children and even so they at least helped stop Salem in that world, that's more than I can say about you." said Glynda causing the general the scowl.

Many were confused by what Ironwood meant about Jaune sneaking into Beacon but figured they would learn later on.

 **"You and your pathetic little cabal; always sacrificing people like pawns." Jaune flicked his wrist to the side and Ironwood's prosthetic arm is ripped from its socket. "You and the Wizard are the ones I despise the most, even more that that traitor Lionheart or the Fall Bitch." Another flick and a leg now flies across the office.**

Ozpin was not happy to have mister Arc scorn him so. Had his actions really been so abhorrent that he would be viewed as such? This gave him much to think about.

 **"And yet … we saved the world."**

"And now you're taking credit that isn't your own James? I expected better of you." Glynda glared at the general with disdain.

 **"Don't flatter yourself, RWBY saved the world. You just kept it alive till they came along." The last leg flew off and then Ironwood's pistol flew into Jaune's free hand. He looked it over before sticking it in one of his jacket's pockets. "And honestly, did you actually think we didn't track down the rest of your circle. News Flash Ironwood! We've been in the city for days; right now all of your inner circle are gathering in one place and my wife is about to light them up." An explosion rocked the room and the two looked out the window to see one of the governmental buildings supposed to be closed by now spewing smoke from one of the higher floors.**

"Why did Jaune take his gun?" asked Ruby.

"I… I don't think he'll be needing it anymore Ruby." said Blake. Ruby wasn't very comfortable with that answer.

 **"no…" Ironwood's voice was barely a whisper at the sight, even if the buildings security was compromised the private security his allies employed was formidable. For even a Maiden to supposedly kill them all so easily…**

"I can't believe Jaune would do such a thing." gasped Pyrrha.

"There is nothing a father won't do for his children." said Tai, to which all the fathers in the theater nodded in agreement.

 **"Wow, right on schedule. Then again I should expect nothing less from my wife." Ironwood turned his gaze back on Jaune.**

 **"Winter, Glynda, even Qrow …." Jaune cut him off by releasing his magnetic grip and letting Ironwood crash to the ground.**

 **"Want nothing to do with you; you think they would after what you tried to do. Qrow's worried about when you'd go after Ruby, Winter is the same for her and her family, Glynda is still checking up on every student she's ever taught or known with hereditary semblances terrified she'll find one went missing mysteriously. I doubt she will, your army says a lot about you. Go big or go home; you would want to start big and Maiden Powers or Silver Eyes would be the first things you'd target." With that Jaune walks out the door, leaving Ironwood on the floor.**

"That's a good point Jimmy, are you ever gonna go after my niece next? Because if you do, then I will skin you alive." snarled Qrow. Yang also sent a glare toward the general's way.

Winter and Glynda were also worried at that. Would James really be capable of doing such a thing? If he is capable of doing this then what wouldn't he do they suppose is the better question.

 **Using his last limb Ironwood pulls himself to his desk and up onto it, it's a herculean feat given his condition. It takes him several minutes before he manages to get up on his desk to grab at his scroll only to find it broken beyond repair. The room rumbles again, no that wasn't it the entire building is shaking. The support beams quiver and groan as they're bent out of shape. Outside the crowds begin to run as the building collapses inward, the debris falling inward and away from the fleeing forms. A block away Jaune starred at the collapsing building with cold eyes as his hands glowed once more.**

"Ok Pyrrha I have to agree with Ozpin, it's a little sad that Arc knows how to use your semblance better than you do." said Weiss, making Pyrrha blush in embarrassing. She realises she really needs to learn more about her semblance.

 **"No one is taking another family from me; no one." Someone enveloped his arm in their grasp and Jaune smiled as he looked down at his wife. Torchwick's hat, now with orange thread sewed onto the red band in the shape of Roman's symbol by Jaune, securely perched upon her head, a grey ascot around her neck tied just like her father-figure's orange one once was. Her hair now flowed free, less controlled than when they met. A corset sharing all three colors of her hair held up by leather straps framed her chest and revealed her voluptuous figure. Detached sleeves and white gloves covered her arms hands. White pants hugged legs while her**

"I know this a bad time but I have to say, she looks good like that." said Coco. Velvet groaned at her team leaders words, Coco will take any opportunity be it appropriate or not, to talk fashion.

 **Neopolitan Arc smiled up at her husband; her parasol hooked on her arm as she enjoyed the feeling of his proximity; enjoying the way his eyes roamed over her body as he took in her form as though he didn't get to see it whenever and however he wanted. He always had a way of making her feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. Always ready to pamper her while still acknowledging she was a deadly woman that could kick anyone's ass. Before she could react Jaune had scooped her up in his arms, swinging them around into an ally and planting her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands rested on the back of her waist and neck, they crashed together in a passionate kiss as Neo ran her hands through his hair. Sirens filled the air as police cars and fire trucks sped past the ally; if any peered into the alley they would have seen some random couple necking courtesy of Neo's semblance.**

Many of the woman in the theater felt kinda jealous. They sigh because they could only dream of having a man that treats them as special as that.

 **When they come up from air no more cars were passing by the alley and Neo fixed her husband with an amused stare.**

Neo could only blush at hearing that. Who was this boy who could do such a thing as make her flustered? She was normally so calm under pressure but this boy, no this man was actually affecting her.

 **"Come on Neo, I had to go a day without my favorite flavor. Forgive me for dealing with withdrawal." Neo was not using her semblance to hide her blush, no she was not and anyone that said otherwise would find themselves waking up with a pillow over their face and a blade in their chest. Ignoring the warmth flooding her cheeks Neo gestured to the cameras posted all over the block.**

 **"Give me some credit Neo, fried long before I entered their range of vision." Another neat perk of a magnetism semblance, the ability to mess with most electronics like cameras. The paparazzi was lucky Pyrrha was so nice; Jaune was much less so.**

"And he continues to impress, this boy just can't stop surprising me." said Sienna. She was starting to want to meet this boy now.

Pyrrha then whines and asks, "I didn't even know I could do that. Why does Jaune know how to use my semblance for more than me?"

"Maybe because he has actually put practise into learning miss Nikos." plainly stated miss Goodwitch. Pyrrha's embarrassed blush grew even bigger now.

 **A gust blew through the alley and sent shivers through Neo before she used the power of the Fall Maiden to warm herself up; Jaune chuckling as he wrapped his coat around both of them while Neo latched onto him like a limpet.**

 **"Come on; I'm sick of this place. Let's go home and see if Ruby's built her Godchildren new weapons that we'll need to install all sorts of safety features on." Neo nodded as she rested her head on the crock of his neck. Home, before the Fall Neo's home was wherever Roman was and that was lost to her that day. Now it was a remote village with a comfy two-story house and her small little ice cream parlor in town that she ran while her kids were at school. Come afternoon she'd pick Roman and Pyrrha up and take them back home to see wait for their Jaune to come back from his job as the head of village security. Come night she would fall asleep wrapped up in her Knight's arms, often after expressing their love for one another.**

Neo was drooling now at the thought of owning an ice cream parlor. To Neo that was living the dream. Roman only chuckled at seeing her face.

 **Ironwood had violated that home, he had sent men to kidnap her and her children and kill her husband. And just like the Grimm that attacked their village, just like the bandits that attempted to raid them, and just like Cinder Fall he died in the end with everything he built utterly destroyed. That was the fate of all those that tried to hurt their family, their home. There would be consequences for this, international ones that they had no way of predicting but the two of them didn't care. Hell if Atlas tried something like this again they'd drop it out of the fucking sky.**

Ok now this just getting sad, everyone stared at Pyrrha who just starting whining from pure embarrassment again and was hiding her face.

But a few were left to wonder if he could actually do something like that. Some were left horrified, others left intrigued.

 **They would destroy all those that attacked their family, they would leave untold destruction in their wake however many times they needed to until the message was delivered.**

 **Don't Fuck With The Arcs!**

And it was those last words that sent a chill up the spines of many in the theater, while Neo could only grin and the rest of the Arcs could only nod in agreement with those final words. And with that the screen went black once again.

"So I know I'm gonna usually play these at random but I feel like we should have a more light hearted one next. Is that ok with any of you?" asked Wolf.

"Yes please." plainly stated Ruby. Many frantically nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright let's take a small break while I set this up."

As everyone was getting up to stretch their legs, both of Jaune's parents walked up to Glynda.

"Excuse us miss Goodwitch, your the combat instructor at Beacon correct?" asked Nicholas.

"I am." answer the deputy headmistress.

"We would like to thank you for helping our son achieve his dream and not giving up on him, as his parents we should have supported him but were glad you are helping him. We're glad someone like you is striving to train him to be a great huntsmen and hero. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts." said Juniper who then hugged her.

"O-oh, it's nothing I was… simply doing my job." said Glynda with a forced smile. She now was even more guilty for everything she did and thought about the young Arc scion. When they return to their world she will truly strive to teach mister Arc, and make up for her mistakes.

* * *

 **A/N. Wow that was a doozy. Well guys let me know what you thought of that. I hope you all enjoyed**

 **And special thanks to Jauneforever for letting me make a reaction to this and for making the last part for the reaction it means alot dude.**

 **Also big news everyone I got a message from Phoenix Warehouse Productions and they will be sending gifts in the future so I got to thinking and why not make an intermission chapter for it. You guys and even send some gifts to if you like, just send a private message labeled gifts and make it like your writing a letter or something and when PWP send them then I will set up the chapter. This is so exciting guys I can't wait, I got the jitters.**

 **Well that's all for now see you later.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey guys Lazerwolf1 here and before you ask 'Is this based off of SAO?' the answer is no. They did not make that concept, it's been done before that show existed and if anything it's based more of Log Horizon, but just loosely with the premise. It's also gonna have a bit of its own thing after all, and add something to the story of thoughts in the theater.**

 **This will have a focus on the Schnee sisters.**

 **Also to those saying I'm making Ironwood look like the villain, I'm just showing him the way I perceive him. I see him as an asshole who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice anyone or anything for the so called "greater good" even when only he believes in it.**

 **He bypassed Ozpin when wanting to defend the tournament, thinks bringing an army to a festival is a good idea and acts with a might makes right way of thinking. I see him as a jackass with a stick way to far up his ass and doesn't think anyone can change from bad to good, instead he sees a criminal up to something. That's how I had written him.**

 **So anyway this will be chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also shout out to Phoenix Warehouse Productions for helping me come up with the usernames for some of the characters in this chapter. I'm not very good at naming so I really appreciate it. He also gave me some suggestions that i really liked so thanks dude you are a real help.**

 **Inspiration: (loosely) Log Horizon**

* * *

So while Wolf was busy sifting through different universes for everyone, trying to find a more light hearted one for them after the one they last saw made a few people either depressed (or jealous), everyone was trying to find something to do. Blake found the library while Weiss was still looking. Ren had found a place to meditate and Nora along with Pyrrha found the training room… it's gonna take a while the clean even with godly powers. Ruby and Yang decided to stay with their family so they could catch up with Summer. All in all everyone found something to do.

Meanwhile Ozpin's group were sitting far away from Ironwood for supporting what his alternate tried to do. While that was happening Qrow got up to go talk to Summer since it had been quite a long time since the last time they could have some time alone.

"Hey shortstack, wanna talk for old times sake?" asked Qrow.

Summer got up and walked over to him, "Sure thing stilts," she then wrapped him in a big hug, "it's really good to see you again Qrow I've really missed you."

Ok this has just been weird Yang and Ruby just can't figure this out, everytime their dad talked to Summer he's been acting like he is seeing an old friend not his wife, instead Qrow is the one acting that way and they can't figure it out. And now that they think about it, since Ruby and Yang are only two years apart, that means that Tai didn't exactly give it much time to move on from Raven and remarry with Summer, so now they're just confused to boot. Maybe Tai was in a relationship with both of them at the same time? That's probably it so they stop thinking about it, at least for now but it keeps nagging at the back of their minds.

What they don't know is that there is a secret that only Qrow, Summer and Tai know. However unbeknownst to even them, Wolf also knows the secret and wonders if he should tell them to reveal it or to do it himself.

But then Summer had thought of something and walked up to the god, "Excuse me Mr. Wolf but I have a question."

"Huh? Oh uh… go ahead." said Wolf who stopped looking through some of the universe's.

"Well I had just been wondering why it is you brought me back is all. Was it to let me reconnect with my family?" asked Summer.

"Wait did I not say?" asked Wolf to which Summer shook her head. "Shit I knew I was forgetting something! Well the reason I brought you here was because I intend to bring you back to life, as in when I send everyone back you go with them." the family was surprised to hear this revelation, "I think Ruby has gone without her mother for long enough don't you?"

Ruby was ecstatic to hear this, she was going to get her mother back after so many years. She couldn't stop her tears from being shed as she embraced her mother and didn't let go for some time. She then looked at Wolf with a big smile and tears of joy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how happy I am to hear this." Wolf just returned her smile.

"Awesome, keep this up and I might convert to Wolfism." joked Yang.

"Please don't. I'm not the kind of god that wants to be prayed to if you don't mind." pleaded the god. Wolf has always prefered being a lesser known god if he had to be known, the whole people praying to you just seems like a headache.

Meanwhile Salem was wishing Wolf was around when she tried to bring Ozma back. If all it took was sitting in a movie theater and watching different universes to bring someone back then she would have done it.

"My goddess, are you alright?" asked Tyrian.

"I'm fine Tyrian." replied Salem.

Wolf had eventually found a universe to show and called everyone back. Nora and Pyrrha told them about how all their weapons were there and even lockers that had their names and said they were from different universes, the implications meaning that there are weapons from some of the other universe's there and they want to give them a try later.

When Blake came back she said that the library had books from other universe's and even a bookshelf for other universe's, but right now only had the book of the king Jaune universe and all the pages after the point they got to was blank. But the parts that came before it telling the history before all they saw was interesting.

Weiss then walked in the room with a smile on her face, "Hey ice queen, you seem happy. Find a room you like?" asked Yang.

"Why yes I did and it was quite enjoyable." replied Weiss ignoring what Yang called her. Weiss had found the game room, and no one knew this but Weiss was a huge gamer. She keeps this a secret from everyone because it is unbecoming for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company to play such childish games, but it was the only time she could actually have any fun being stuck in her room most of the time. The head butler Klein had always sneaked games into her room so she would have something to do, and always made sure her father never knew.

"Hey Blake, why are you still wearing your bow?" asked Ruby and before Blake could open her mouth, "I think everyone already knows you're a faunus by looking at your parents." continued the reaper. Blake thought about it and realized she was right, so she had taken off her bow and she would be lying if it didn't feel better, sometimes having her bow on hurt her cat ears.

Nora found Blake's ears very adorable and asked if she could touch them, but then Ren had her sit down. Blake just kinda chuckled at that.

 **The screen turns on and we see a strange place that looks like it was ripped out of a fantasy game.**

Weiss felt like that place looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place why so she decided to keep watching and hoped it would come to her.

 **In fact it was. This is the popular MMORPG, World of Fantasy Online or WFO for short.**

Now Weiss knew why it was familiar! She played this game all the time, and this was the adventurer town of Gristal and she frequented there all the time with her friend she met online, G0ldCrescentKnight, the two of them made a great team in the game. She began to wonder if she would see him here- WAIT! What if everyone saw her here? They would find out that she is a gamer and then who knows what would happen, 'Calm down Weiss calm down, maybe they'll just think it's part of this universe. Yeah that's probably it. There is no need to worry.' What Weiss didn't know is that her sister Winter also played this game and was wondering the same thing.

"I knew I saw that place before!" shouted Ruby.

"Oh yeah I see it to sis." said Yang.

"Friend Ruby, you also play this computer game?" asked Penny.

"Yeah I do! So wait, you do to Penny?" asked Ruby.

"Yes someone I know introduced me to it." replied the former android while looking Winter's way.

"Wow so you guys play this? Cool depending how this goes I might try it out myself." said Sun.

Many others were just confused as to why they were being shown a video game.

Ironwood on the other hand felt like that was a massive waste of time, it's no secret he hated video games to some in his ranks.

Cinder especially thought it was stupid, she never had an interest in games thinking they were trivial.

 **The scene goes to the outskirts of Gristal, the scene shows a man laying on the ground in full plate armor and a white fur cloak and white trimming. The helmet appeared to have wings on the side. His class appeared to be that of a paladin.**

'It's Crescent!' shouted the Schnee sisters in their heads. They were both happy to see him because he was always there for them when they needed someone to talk to, Winter thought of him as her best friend and closest confidant.

Weiss on the other hand used to have a crush on her online friend, and a part of her may still do. They both definitely had a lot to complain about given their father, so they both have always been happy to have him as a friend.

"*whistle* That's some nice looking armor he's got there." admired Coco. She could tell that the armor was both stylish and functional at the same time, something she could appreciate.

 **Crescent got up and felt his head and noticed he was in armor. He walked to a lake and saw his reflection and saw he was in his avatars armor.**

 **What happened to him? The last thing he remembered was logging in to WFO and installing the eleventh expansion, then a flash of light appeared and the next thing he knew, he's in the game. "What... what happened? How did this happen?" asked Crescent.**

"Awesome I wanna be inside a game, it sounds like so much fun!" Stated the pink bomber of JNPR. Ren had to ask her to calm down then when that didn't work he just had the theater summon some pancakes, thankfully that did the trick.

Many were very surprised to hear this, being trapped in a game sounds both interesting and horrifying at the same time.

The Schnee sisters were especially surprised by this and thought that would be amazing. But then Weiss thought he Crescent sounded familiar, almost like- no it couldn't be... could it?

"Interesting... I wonder what could have happened to lead to such a thing?" asked Oobleck.

"If that world has any strange and incredible beasts to fight, I wouldn't mind being in there." said Port.

 **He got up and tried to get his bearings. And then he noticed just how real the game had become. He could smell the moisture in the air and see how bright the sun is.**

 **This was crazy, he was hoping this was all just a weird dream but no, this is real and he was really inside the game he loved playing. He didn't know whether or not to hope his friends Loy &leDu$t$oldier and L&dyDu$t were here with him. On one hand it would be nice to have his friends with him, but on the other he didn't want them to be trapped also.**

The Schnee sisters were happy their friend was worried about them, but they would want to be there to help him through this.

 **Crescent went into town and saw he wasn't the only player stuck in the game, and they were just as confused as him if not more so. One player was even shouting at an NPC vender to connect him to the GM, and it was scaring the NPC who was trying to calm the boy down. This showed that even the AI in the game had become real.**

"GM? NPC? What does that even mean? asked Port.

"Gamemaster and none-playable character. It's a thing with video games, especially MMO's." answered Penny. A few of the teens in the audience nodded in agreement.

 **In the confusion Crescent had tripped had tripped and when hit the ground something appeared before his eyes.**

" **Wait is that the menu? No it.. it's the status screen." he said. He reached out hoping if he could touch it. He could and he presses the settings screen, "Yeah hehe, show me the way out." Crescent said to the screen hoping it would work, but to no avail. He then tried pressing the logout button but nothing worked.**

" **You've got to be kidding, seriously?" asked the annoyed player.**

"Well looks like he is really stuck, sucks to be him I guess." said an unsympathetic Mercury.

"Shut up! You wouldn't be so smug if it was you in there peg leg." spat Yang. Many of her friends agreed.

"So where is Jaune in all this?" asked Coco. That was a good question, one that the others wanted to know too.

 **After that failed he then saw something, "Wait what is- My friend list!" he immediately pressed it and saw that Loy &l, an elven cryomancer, and L&dy, an elven summoner, were online. He called them both and hoped they picked up.**

 **The first to pick up was L &dyDu$t. "Crescent, is that you? Oh thank god, I'm so glad to hear from you!" she shouted.**

 **Then Loy &lDu$t$oldier had picked up as well, "L&dy, Crescent! it's good to hear your voices, but what's going on?" asked Loy l.**

" **I don't know, but that's something I think we all want to find out. Meet me outside Gristal by the lake, ok?" asked Crescent. They had both agreed and went to meet up with him.**

Weiss was nervous and started to sweat like a pig, she was going to appear now and she hoped that her avatar would make people unable to recognise her. She also hoped nobody paid attention to her voice.

Winter on the other hand was interested to see herself appear in one of these, though she does wonder what Weiss and her mother will think if they find out about her.

 **When Crescent got to the lake he sat down and tried to figure this all out, just why the hell did this happen and what could have gotten everyone stuck in the game, it just didn't make sense.**

 **But then he is thrown out of his thoughts when he hears a voice, "Crescent, over here!" he turned around and was surprised by the face he saw.**

"No. Way. Is that- it can't be can it?" asked a confused Yang. Ruby, Blake as well as NPR were equally confused. None were more surprised as Winter, she couldn't believe it. Willow was also surprised by what she was seeing, why was…

Weiss had now reached new levels of nervousness that she had not thought possible before, she was sweating bullets now and it wasn't stopping. Why did her avatar have her face, is it part of them getting sucked into the game

"Weiss it's you! What are you doing there?" asked Ruby.

"Well- I uh…" she then threw her face into her hands with an atomic blush on her face. Never in her life had she wanted to die as much as she did right now.

"It's alright Weiss, no one will judge you. Everyone has their own way of having fun, and we won't think less of you for playing video games. You looked past me being a faunus and didn't judge me for my past, so why would we judge you for your hobby?" assured Blake and the rest of her friends agreed.

"Yeah Weiss, it's _snow_ problem we understand." punned Yang.

Everyone groaned at that but Weiss felt better hearing that from her friends but then she looked to her sister and mother, she was afraid of what they would think.

But then her mother noticed this and surprised her, "Weiss dear don't worry, I knew all about Klein bringing you those games to your room. Don't worry your father has no idea, he probably has his head to far up his… well you know, to even notice." assured Willow who then took a sip from her whine.

"Yes Weiss it's alright. In fact I think your in for a surprise in a minute or so." said Winter. She was happy to learn that she and her sister share an interest. Weiss was instead happy by what her mother had said while also confused by what Winter said.

 **L &dyDu$t, now discovered to be Weiss with elf ears, ran up to Crescent and hugged him, "Crescent, I'm so happy to see you! What's happened, the last thing I remember was logging in and then I'm here?" asked Weiss, but she then tilted her head when all Crescent did was stare at her.**

" **W-Weiss, is that you?" asked Crescent. This surprised Weiss.**

" **Do you… know me?" she asked, surprised by this.**

Weiss was just as confused as her counterpart. How does Crescent know who she- WAIT if all these are about Arc and this has been focusing on Crescent then…

 **Crescent went to take his helmet off. He figured that if Weiss has her face then that would mean he would have his.**

 **Crescent lifted up his helmet and when his face was shown Weiss was not prepared for what she saw. She saw familiar golden blonde hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Crescent was none other than Jaune Arc, the boy who constantly asked her out and then blindsided her by helping her with Neptune.**

" **Arc, your Crescent?!" shouted Weiss**

Weiss was just as dumbstruck, how was Arc and Cresc-, 'Wait, G0ldenCrescentKnight. Ugh it's so obvious, why didn't I put the dots together? I'm so stupid!' shouted Weiss in her head.

Winter was also surprised to find out her best friend online is the boy that her sister told her about in her letters. It seems things are very interesting to say the least, and she hasn't even shown up yet.

" **What about you Weiss, your L &dyDu$t?" Jaune shouted back just as surprised.**

 **Both of them couldn't believe this was happening right now, their friend online was someone they knew at beacon.**

 **But then they were taken out of their confusion when they heard a voice.**

" **Well I'm not going to lie, this is… quite unexpected." said the voice. When Jaune and Weiss turned to see who it was, and when they did Jaune recognized by the clothes that it was** **Loy &lDu$t$oldier** **, but Weiss knew it as someone else.**

 **Weiss' eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw who it was, "W-W-Win…"**

"Winter?!" shouted Weiss.

When Weiss turned to her sister, Winter just smiled and said, "Surprise Weiss, it seems we share a hobby. It is quite refreshing to know I have something in common with my sister." said Winter who began to chuckle.

"But how- when…" stuttered Weiss.

"Well my job can get frustrating," Winter then turned to Ironwood, "for a number of reasons. So playing games has been a good way for me to relax and vent." she then explained. Weiss could understand given how she has had to put up with her father for years now. She actually felt a little relieved to learn this as well.

"You know now that I think about it, the usernames the three of you use are pretty obvious." said Sun.

"Yeah seriously, G0ldenCrescentKnight, L&dyDu$t and Loy&lDu$t$oldier? Why didn't the two of you figure that out, I mean your sisters shouldn't you know each other enough to figure that out?" asked Neptune

" **Winter, what are you doing here?" asked Weiss.**

" **I think we both know the answer to that Weiss. Though this is still surprising to say the least." replied Winter.**

" **So wait you to know each other?" asked Jaune.**

" **This is my sister Winter." explained Weiss.**

" **Oh well that explains the resemblance." said Jaune. He walked over to Winter and held out his hand, "It's nice to officially meet you, and since I know your name it's only fair I introduce myself. My name is Jaune Arc."**

 **Winter shook his hand a said, "Likewise, it's nice to finally meet you in person Jaune."**

"I'm surprised he didn't use that dumb pickup line." said Weiss. Many who didn't know about it were confused by that.

"In his defence he doesn't know its a pick up line. Nicolas over here told him to use it when he meets a girl. Of course he interpreted that as every time he meets a girl not when he meets _a_ girl." explained Wolf. Everyone even his wife and daughter then looked at the head of the Arc house hold, and he kinda shrank in his seat.

"Honey, no more bad love advice for our son understand?" asked Juniper.

Nicholas wanted to argue but then his wife glared at him, "...Yes dear." Saphron just laughed at how whipped her father was.

 **Weiss was still trying to wrap her head around all this and just walked off for a bit. Jaune noticed this and felt a little down at that, but then he was surprised was Winter brought him into a hug. This really surprised Jaune and he then look toward Winter.**

" **I just thought I would take this opportunity to thank you in person, for all our talks and helping me I mean." said Winter.**

"Winter… what are you talking about?" asked a confused Weiss. Winter was a little surprised if not a little nervous, it looks like her other secret was about to come out.

" **You helped me get the confidence to accept myself even when I was afraid what my father would think, and even helped me get the courage to tell Ciel how I felt about her. So I just wanted to tell you… thank you for being a good friend." said Winter with some tears in her eyes, when Jaune saw this he decided to return the hug.**

"Winter I had no idea… but I would never judge you, I hope you know that." said Weiss who walked over and gave her sister a hug. Winter was happy to hear this and then looked toward her mother.

"Don't worry dear it's all right, in fact I'm happy for you this means you won't be trapped in a miserable marriage like me." assured Willow. Winter then turned to Qrow expecting him to have some form of comment.

Qrow noticed this and shrugged, "Hate to disappoint you Ice-queen but I may bust your chops about a lot of things, but someone's sexuality isn't one of them." said the dusty old bird who then drank some of his whisky. This had surprised Winter even further though it was a pleasant one at least.

Ironwood however wasn't as understanding, the man has always been old fashioned and that included being homophobic, "I must say I'm surprised at you Schnee, I wasn't expecting that kind of thing from you or for Ciel to be apart of it as well." said the general with ve on in his words. Before Winter would have been disheartened by that but after the last session, she couldn't care less what he thought. "Then there is the fact that Ciel is your subordinate, that is extremely unprofessional behaviour." he continued.

"Hey why don't you leave her alone?! It's none of your business who she loves so butt out!" shouted Ilia. Before coming here she would have been surprised that she stood up for a human, let alone a Schnee. But even though they only saw to worlds before this one they made her start to think about a few things.

And also as a lesbian herself, she can't stand someone being harrassed for their sexual preferences. She is actually happy that this Jaune person would help Winter come to terms with herself

"I don't need to be criticised by a terrorist." growled Ironwood. This left Ozpin and his group to give a disapproving look and everyone else to glare at him even the bad guys, they may be villains but they don't judge people for their sexuality. In Fact this gave Sienna a new reason to hate him, she had hated Ironwood for a long time for how much he stood against the white fang and being here she just finds more and more reason to.

" **No problem Winter, what are friends for? This gives me even more reason to find some way to get us out of here, so you can see Ciel again." said Jaune.**

 **Winter felt happy about this and was glad to have a friend like Jaune.**

Winter in the theater felt the same way as her alternate. Jaune had been there for her in the past even when they didn't know each others names, and for that she was grateful.

Weiss was also grateful to Jaune for helping her sister, and she was filled with even more guilt for how she treated him in the past. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to judge him and think he was like her previous suitors.

Salem felt as though thinking were getting interesting and couldn't but wonder how this would progress.

"That does seem like something Jaune would do isn't it?" said Pyrrha, many of the students agreed.

 **After that they all went back into town and hoped they could find some info or clues or something to help them figure things out.**

 **They had asked around but they couldn't find anything, no matter where they tried. They asked the NPC's who prefer to be called the people of the land, but they still got nothing.**

 **Jaune noticed that Weiss has been looking away from him alot, and feels that she must be unhappy that he turned out to be Crescent.**

Weiss was now flooded with guilt now. Had she really been so cruel to Jaune that he would think she felt so badly about him?

 **But then Jaune heard a voice calling him, one he recognized. He turned around and saw a familiar pair of silver eyes rush at him.**

" **Jaune I can't believe it's you, I'm so happy to see you!" shouted the ever recognizable Ruby, whose class was an elven hunter.**

 **Behind her was what looked like a blonde half orc. She could clearly be recognized as Yang, and from the looks of things, her class was a monk.**

 **And then there was Ruby's friend Penny, who appeared to be a clay golem geomancer.**

 **He saw that their usernames were R0seRe &per, G0ldenLi0nGirl and &tlasGirl.**

"Look it's me! I'm glad we found Jaune." stated Ruby.

"I had a feeling we would show up since we play this game too." said Yang.

"Yes and it would seem that I met up with you friend Ruby." said a happy Penny.

"Oh when we get home we should all play together. Wouldn't that be so cool?" exclaimed Ruby. Yang and Penny agreed, then Ruby looked to Weiss.

"I… suppose it would be nice." said Weiss, to which Ruby glomped onto her.

" **Well hey there Vomit-boy, didn't expect to see you, and even more surprising to see you Ice-queen and… older Ice-queen?" said a perplexed Yang.**

" **Ahem this is my sister, Winter, Xiao Long." said Weiss in an annoyed tone.**

" **Oh Ms. Winter I'm so happy to see you, I have been really enjoying this game and I can't thank you enough for recommending it for me." said Penny.**

" **I'm glad you're enjoying it, Penny." said Winter.**

"Wait, you're the one who introduced this game to Penny?" asked Yang.

"Why yes I was." stated Winter. "Ciel is Penny's caretaker and when I spent time with her, I got to meet Penny a couple of times. She always seemed bored because she never got to do much, so I suggested playing this game and she seemed to really enjoy it.

 **So as they all caught up and tried to figure out how to get out, Jaune believed that perhaps since they were sucked in here because of the eleventh expansion, what if they have to beat it to get out?.**

" **I mean, that could be it Jaune. But that would mean we would have to face several bosses and we don't know what happens if we die here, will we respawn like in the game, or will we die for good?" asked Winter.**

"Hm... that is a good question. Many of the attributes of a game are still there, but what is the extent of that range?" asked Watts. Many wondered that too.

" **That's a risk we'll have to take Winter, I can't think of anything else." said Jaune.**

" **Well then we're just gonna have to level up a bit so we can do it right? Let's get to grinding!" shouted Yang.**

"Hell yeah other me has the right idea, get to a high enough level and you can take down any boss.

"Yang not all games are that easy, sometimes it needs you to do a specific thing or get a certain item or something." interjected Ruby, this just made Yang grumble in annoyance.

"Exactly, our others should try coming up with a better plan then that, who knows what could happen if they go in unprepared." added in Weiss.

"Ugh… you guys are no fun. You know that?" complained Yang.

 **Jaune noticed Weiss walking off and decided to talk to her. When he found where she went, he saw her sitting on the ground looking at the sky. He walked up to her. "The stars are beautiful aren't they?" asked Jaune, doing so startled Weiss.**

" **O-oh hey Jaune." said Weiss who still couldn't bring herself to look at him, this made Jaine wince a bit. "Yeah the stars are beau-"**

" **I'M SORRY!" shouted Jaune startling Weiss one again.**

This surprised everyone in the audience as well. Especially Weiss, what could Jaune be apologizing for?

" **I'm... I'm sorry for never taking no for an answer back at Beacon, and I'm sorry I turned out to be Crescent, I know you'd probably want it to be anyone but me." said Jaune with a sad look on his face. Seeing that look, Weiss felt a knot in her chest.**

Weiss off screen felt the same, she felt like the worst person on the face of remnant right now, and wanted to make it up to Jaune somehow.

Jaunes friends and family also felt hurt seeing Jaune like that, especially his mother, his sister, Ruby, Pyrrha Velvet, and even Neo. They wished they could jump on the screen and give him a hug to help him feel better.

"Honey, was part of your ''romantic advice' or Jaune to be overly persistent?" asked Juniper.

"Uh may- maybe?" hesitated Nicholas.

"Dad it's official, you give the worst dating advice." said Saphron.

"And if I remember correctly, it was me who asked you out, not the other way around. Thank god for that, otherwise we would have never gotten together and had our children." said Juniper. His wife and daughter ganging up on him just made Nicholas slump in his chair in defeat.

 **Weiss told him that she isn't disappointed in him but in herself and she told him why he rejected him, she told him how she had many suited but they were all the same seeking her money or status. So when Jaune asked her out at Beacon she assumed he was the same as all of them.**

Hearing this the rest of team RWBY gave Weiss a hug to help her.

"It's ok Weiss, you'll always have us to be there for you when you need us." reassured Ruby.

"Yeah Weiss-cream, that's what friends are for." said Yang. Blake gave Weiss a reassuring smile, this made Weiss feel better knowing she had such caring friends.

" **Weiss I'm sorry to hear that but that's not why I asked you out at all, i hadn't even heard of the SDC when I first met you." said Jaune.**

" **I know, I found out after the dance when Neptune told me that you convinced him to dance with me instead of asking me while I was on the rebound. What I want to know though is why if it wasn't for my money or influence" asked Weiss.**

" ***sigh* Well when I first met you I just wanted to get to know you. You acted like you were proud and cold, but I could tell by looking at you that you seemed lonely…"**

"Wait... what?" asked Weiss who was completely caught off guard, 'What does he mean by that, was I that obvious?'

"Well hearing how you grew up I guess thinking back on it, it does seem pretty obvious Weiss." said Pyrrha. "I should have seen it myself since I was basically the same way, people always trying to get close to me for my fame and those I was friends with before distancing themself from me."

"I'm sorry for how I acted when meeting you Pyrrha, I guess the way I was raised got in the way of me seeing it in you." said Weiss. Pyrrha gave her a reassuring smile to let her know it's ok.

" **and then when I heard your song mirror-mirror, I learned just how lonely you really were and I know what that's like. I may have had seven sisters but I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. Somewhere either intimidated by my sisters or bullied me because I was the awkward guy or that they said I could never live up to my family." He continued.**

"It's true. Jaune wasn't the most popular kid at home. *sigh* He always had trouble communicating with other people." said Nicholas.

"Yes my baby is a sweet boy but sometimes that isn't enough to make friends." continued Juniper.

"There had been times people took advantage of that and pretended to be his friend just to get close to us when he was growing up." said Saphron. "Though one good thing that came out of it was that thanks to him I got to meet Terra. She was one of the few if not the only one who didn't take advantage of him." She took Terra's hand and they gave each other warm smiles.

All of Jaune's friends felt sad hearing that and a few could relate. Blake and Velvet because of faunus discrimination, and Ruby being just as awkward if not more so than Jaune, and she also knew what it was like for people to use her to get close to Yang so she felt she could relate to Jaune.

" **But as I got to know you I learned so many things about you. I know you're strong, smart, talented and determined. You have the voice of an angel which is kinda why I called you that alot. And though you view your scar as an imperfection, I see it as a way to show just how determined you really are. You're willing to put yourself at risk to achieve your goals and that's something I admire about you Weiss." said Jaune**

Both Weiss' on and off screen had tears in their eyes at hearing that. To find out just how Jaune felt about her made the pain in her chest feel worse than ever before, she had thought no one would ever truly care about her like that but to find out someone did and realizing how she treated him. There were no words to describe how she felt.

She realized what a wonderful opportunity she had and might have destroyed, so she decided that when she got back she was going to throw away her pride and give Jaune the most heartfelt apology she had ever given and even give him a chance with one date, to see if things could work out between them. She felt it was the least she could do, she even started to blush at the thought of it.

It's funny how at first she had a crush on Crescent and disliked Jaune, but then she realized they are one and the same and that she may have feelings for both versions.

 **Weiss gave him a hug as she was crying and just kept apologizing, saying she'll give him a chance and make it up to him. He just returned the hug and they stayed like that till she fell asleep.**

The four that have feelings for Jaune just groaned at hearing that, feeling like now they have more competition. Neo even crossed her arms and grumbled while Roman patted her back to help her feel better.

'Come on, first Roman's partner and now Weiss? I liked Jaune first so I got first dibs.' thought Ruby

'Why? You weren't interested in him before and now you have feelings for him? Ugh life just can't let me have something can it?' raged Pyrrha's thoughts.

'Ugh, this is so unfair, I like Jaune too.' complained Velvet in her head.

'If you touch him I will not hesitate to kill you.' mentally threaten Neo.

 **As the night went on Jaune just kept thinking about how he would try to get everyone back home, and he didn't care how impossible it was he would find a way. That was a promise and an Arc never goes back on their word.**

With those last words the screen went to black and everyone got up to stretch.

"Aw man and we didn't get to see any cool fighting. I wanted to see what I could do with my characters abilities." complained Yang. Ruby and Penny agreed but still enjoyed it

Winter walked up to Weiss and asked, "Weiss are you ok?"

"Yes Winter I just have a lot on my mind right now." responded Weiss.

Winter nodded her head, "Alright but when you want to talk about it I'm right here." Weiss thanked her and went back to her thoughts.

Meanwhile Wolf was setting everything up for something special for everyone here. He just had to get everything ready.

* * *

 **And that's that everyone I hope you enjoyed, sorry there was no battling her but I thought I should make a bit more in the story department.**

 **Also the gifts from PWP had arrived and that's gonna be the next chapter. Until then see you next time.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever**


	5. Gifts

**Alright everyone here it is the one I've been excited for. The gifts are in and it's time to enjoy them. Phoenix Warehouse Productions put in a lot of work for this so I hope you like it.**

 **They also helped me come up with some ideas for this story and I also told him of ideas I had planned for it, and we both liked them a lot to say the least. Some of these ideas will be shown here.**

 **And we got a gift from Jauneforever also, and Alvelvnor so I hope you guys appreciate. Also with Alvelvnor's gift we have an omake for the end of the chapter so I hope you all stay for that.**

 **There will be some things revealed in this chapter, secrets that will rock the characters to the very core.**

 **Also to those accusing me of bashing Ironwood for being a homophobe I wish to inform you that it was suggested to me by PWP, because the cannon Ironwood reminds him of his homophobic father.**

 **So that is why I did it so please try thinking that maybe there is a reason for things and don't just assume things alright**

 **So anyway these are the gifts they are funny and hilarious and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Alright it's here!" shouted Wolf.

"Wow what's here?" asked Yang.

"We got a delivery from another being of the multiverse."

"Really and who might that be?" asked Ozpin.

"Well... lets just say in his universe he is friend and family to many here. Now let's start the screen." said the god.

 **Displayed on the screen is an image of a Pitch Black Phoenix giving off some flames with its wings wrapped around a single white rose. Across the screen it says Phoenix Warehouse Productions Delivery Announcement Please Standby For List and Delivery Thank you**

 **Static goes across the screen**

 **A nice office is now displayed. In the corner we see a coat rack with a black trench coat with a fire pattern sown into it, atop the rack is a bitch black stetson that has small cuts and burn marks visible. A nice sized desk covered in paperwork, a typewriter, and an old style phone are all seen on the desk. Sitting behind the desk is a tall man with aristocratic looks, black/gray hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He is wearing a navy blue button up silk shirt, a white vest is open, and his white tie is undone. We can also see he is wearing pince-nez glasses and that he has steel blue eyes.**

"That's a good look for him. "pointed out Coco.

"*groan* Coco can't you think of anything other than fashion?" asked Velvet.

"What can I say Bunbun, it's who I am." replied the fashionista.

 **"Is the camera running yet Miss Khan?" asks the man in a deep, soothing voice.**

"Lady Khan?!" shouted Ilia. Adam and the Belladonna's were also confused at this.

"What am I doing there?!" shouted the high leader.

"It's a long story." answered Wolf.

 **"Yes Mr. Midnight-Phoenix we are recording." Sienna Khan is heard off screen. "Again I just want to say I am sorry that the lawyers are making you show what you look like to those we send to."**

 **"It is fine Miss Khan. I am just sorry I had to call you in on your day off to assist me with that confounded thing. Why those fools wont let me type up my letter and send like normal I will never know. You said you can edit this out correct?"**

 **"Yes Mr. Midnight-Phoenix, I can edit it before sending it to the company lawyers."**

Ozpin was resisting the urge to laugh, he was considering doing that to the council.

 **"Good, we will send them the edited version and send this copy to those in Wolf's care." Mr. Midnight-Phoenix states to Sienna. "To those watching this tape my name is Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. I am the founder and CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Production, also known as PWP. I have seen groups like yours across the Multiverse, and set up this company to better help you guys stay sane until such a time as you are released to go home. Now you might be wondering a bit about me, I am an Avian Faunus. I founded this company many years ago, I actually lost count of how many years now."**

 **"Sir, should you be telling them this?"**

 **"Yes I should Sienna. This is so that they can understand why I am sending them these gifts. And what I think of them. When I was a child I Grimm destroyed my village and slaughtered my family. I later came across a young girl in the woods. Her town had driven her out believing that her Silver eyes attracted Grimm. That girls name was Summer Rose. I tried to drop her off in different villages but she always tried to stay with me. I eventually adopted her as my younger sister. We had needed a place to stay, I found work with a new company The Schnee Dust Mining. The owner, Nicholas Schnee treated us as family. His daughter Elsa, your counterpart Willow, took it upon herself to teach me and summer to read and write. Summer took to it faster than I did. Still have problems reading. The hat behind me was a gift from Summer when I was accepted into Beacon. In Beacon I had bad luck with teams. First one I was the only one to not be crippled when we suffered a Bullhead Crash. My next team suffered a worse fate. Two crippled, and two dead. Myself and Amelia Jude Pride, Juniper's counterpart, were crippled, with me losing my left arm and her losing both legs. My best friend who was the team leader, died getting me out of the Nuckelavee's grip. He had just watched his partner and lover die to this thing and refused to let us. His name was Gale Goodwitch, the younger brother of Glynda Goodwitch. She blamed me for his death and even broke my jaw the last time I tried to repair our relationship. My next team is the team I graduated with, Klein Sieben and his partner Elsa Schnee. My new partner would eventually become my wife, her name was Esmeralda Fall.**

(Nora: "Wow this guy likes to talk a lot." Ren: "Nora!" Nora: "Well he does Ren." Ren: "This is important so listen." Nora: "Fine.") **I was named godfather to the children of my old teammates Amelia and Elsa. I helped raise my nieces Yang and Ruby. And raised my own daughter Cinder. I also helped found the White Fang beside Ghira Belladonna and Elsa Schnee after her husband took over her fathers company. Esmeralda liked to experiment with dust. One of her discoveries drew the wrong sort of attention and we were attacked for it. I survived the attack because a supply of the dust blasted me outside of my reality. The side effect was I then became immortal. I now try to help other versions of my friends and family to prevent what happened to me happening again."**

 **"Boss I think you rambled there."**

"See Ren? The tiger lady agrees." said Nora who threw her hands up.

"Nora!" shouted Ren, earning a groan from the bomber.

Everyone was surprised by the history Mr. Midnight-Phoenix told them. Glynda didn't have a brother in her world and to learn that this Mr. Midnight-Phoenix was like family to her as well, she wanted to learn more. Ghira was surprised to hear that in that world Mr. Midnight-Phoenix help found the white fang. Willow was surprised that he thought of her like family. Summer was an only child and kinda liked the idea of having a brother and felt a little jealous of her alternate. Cinder was especially surprised to learn that that's supposed to be her father. To put it lightly this was very surprising to everyone.

 **"True, well onto the gifts then. I hope you guys enjoy them. First up is a group gift, a dimension box and a tablet to let you hold and sort the gifts you receive as I heard you to receive from more than me. Next up is the gift to all the girls with a crush on Jaune. You all receive the porn films he stars in and a life-size model of his penis. His nicknames in porn are the Jackhammer, Thunder-cock Pussy-wrecker, and the Womb Smasher."**

Everyone had gotten the box and tablets and were interested by them. But then the other gifts appeared on the laps of Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet, Neo and surprisingly Weiss, all of which had atomic blushes not just by the gifts but the size and girth of the… model, they blushed even more from hearing he's nicknames in porn.

They weren't the only one's surprised, everyone save for the Arc's couldn't believe the size. "Holy shit! What is he a horse faunus or something?!" shouted Yang.

"Hahaha. Nope that's just the old Arc genes for you." said Nicholas. His wife nodded in agreement, though she was upset to hear Jaune starred in porn till Wolf told her it's in another universe, that only slightly made her feel better.

Many of the men in the audience felt inadequate looking at the model while many of the woman were… well some had different reactions, mainly blushes and a nosebleed or two from a redhead and a cat faunus. The five girls nonchalantly put the gifts away for later. Wolf was just laughing at everyone's faces.

'Should I tell them that everytime someone here gets a crush on Jaune that a model for them will land on their lap? Nah I'll let them find out for themselves.' thought Wolf with a cheeky grin.

 **"Boss you know your sister is going to kill you right?"**

"Yeah I will!" shouted Summer who was none to happy her daughter was given a giant dildo.

 **"Let her try, I am over 14,819,040 million years old and still able to kick her ass. You hear that Summer? Big brother is still training for 3 hours a day and has since he became immortal. Now onto the next group gift, to all parents in the room you receive pics of your children's children. Including you Salem all the way down to your living descendants. Next to all the women who know Qrow, I send you copies of a vid I shot years ago with Summers help. The vid is Qrow singing Sweet Transvestite in correct costume. Now for the individuals.**

Wolf had the video of Qrow singing show up on screen and everyone save for Qrow, who was shrinking in his seat, got a laugh out of it. And then it showed the pictures. Wolf said that they would show Salem's later because it was part of her gift, which surprised her and Ozpin since they thought all there children died long ago in their battle. They had an idea but they didn't want to hope for fear of being wrong.

All the parents in the room got a book including Roman as Neo's adoptive father and for some reason Qrow who was now nervously sweating. He looked in the book and was surprised by what he saw. He knew about one of them, had a huge feeling about the other two but was completely flabbergasted by the last one, and to top it all off all four of them are in the theater.

The first picture to show up was the two Arc parents and all their kids. All seven daughters and Jaune.

"Wait is that- that's lady Rouge!" shouted Coco.

"Who?" asked Velvet.

""Lady Rouge is one of the most famous fashion designers on Remnant. She is one of Arc's sister?" asked Coco

"Ah yes my little designer, I'm so proud of her." said Juniper. Coco was gobsmacked at the revelation and when they get home she is going to demand Arc introduce her. Wolf decided to move to the next parents since most of these will have Jaune's kids.

The next one was Kali and Ghira with Blake then showed and older Blake and her kids. The first one showing her kids if she marries Sun the second of her and Jaune's. This got a blush from Blake and a squeal from Kali.

"Eeeeeee! Grandkitties! Look at them Ghira aren't They all so cute." asked Kali. Ghira huffed in frustration but nodded nonetheless. Adam was pissed because it didn't show him having kids with Blake, I wonder why?

Blake was thinking about her having kids with either Sun or Jaune. She liked Sun but she wasn't sure if she _liked_ Sun. He is nice but also a little rash. Jaune on the other hand is a nice guy and she learned he likes to read like her, but they haven't really talked that much.

Juniper walked over to Kali and gushed with her over the children Blake had with her son. Some had blonde hair and some had black hair, and some had blue eyes and some had amber. They all took after their mother and were cat faunus.

The next one showed Tai and Raven in a picture with Yang, then if Yang had kids with Jaune. Yang had a huge amount of color to her cheeks at that but thought they were pretty cute and that Jaune would not be the worst person to be with. He was nice to her sister and didn't use Ruby to get close to her, he also doesn't stare at Yang's chest so that's nice.

Tai was not the most excited however to see his sunny little dragon have kids already. But then he got a good look at them and gushed thinking maybe being a grandpa wouldn't be so bad. Raven on the other hand well…

Raven's inner mother and grandmother instincts that long laid torment kicked in. 'Oh my Oum Grandchildren?! Stay calm Raven stay calm. Don't let anyone see you like this and whatever you do don't march over to Yang and demand she have children with the Arc boy!' screamed Raven in her head while hiding her blush. Juniper was growing even happier now. Some had blue eyes others had lilac.

When the screen went to the next parent Ruby and Yang were surprised that it didn't show Ruby with Tai and Summer, but chose not to say anything yet.

The next one that showed up was Roman with Neo. Then it showed Neo and Jaune's kids, the first ones were the two they saw in that one universe as well as ones they hadn't seen before from different universes. Neo just had a smile on her face seeing her son and daughter from before again, and to see other ones as well. Some had had half pink half blonde hair, some had half blonde half brown hair, some had neo's hair and some had Jaune's hair. Some had one blue eye with a pink or brown eye, or the same eyes as Neo's or Jaune's.

The next one shocked many for it showed Qrow with three women and four daughters. It had Summer and Ruby, Willow with Weiss and Winter and it also had Emerald with her late mother Jasmine who has dark skin and green hair like her but instead had turquoise eyes.

"What the heck/hell is this?!" shouted Ruby and Yang.

"Mother what is the meaning of this?!" shouted Weiss and Winter.

Emerald's eyes turned into saucers at this.

Before Qrow could open his mouth Wolf stepped in, "Can we have this talk later we still have all these gifts to get through, after that then you can talk about this." They weren't happy about this but chose to wait.

It first showed Ruby with her children with Jaune and for the moment Ruby had completely forgotten about what the saw for a moment and was currently in lala land seeing her have kids with Jaune. She had a big dreamy smile and was staring intently at the screen. Summer thought her grandchildren were just the cutest, some of them had dark rooted hair with blonde tips, some had blonde rooted hair with red tips, some had full blonde or was dark with red tips like Ruby and Summer. All of them however had silver eyes just like their mother and grandmother.

Next it showed Weiss' kids if she got back together with Neptune, something she wasn't too keen on doing given why they broke up. Some had Weiss' hair and eyes and some had Neptune's. Then it showed her kids with Jaune, because of the last universe she had a blush on her face, this caused Willow and Winter to smile at her. They had either Jaune's hair and eyes or Weiss'.

With Emerald it then shows her with Jaune, Sun (which earns him a glare from Blake for him to explain why.) and Mercury (she just barfed in her mouth and it doesn't help that he is giving her a grin.) All her kids have a different mixture of hair and eye color depending on the father. She never really thought of herself as the mother type but she couldn't help but smile at this.

"Why are there so many with Jaune?" asked a gloomy Pyrrha.

"Because it seems he is the multiverse girl magnet. It's just his goofy nature I guess but there are plenty of other reasons to." explained Wolf. They went on to the solo gifts now.

 **Ruby Rose I send a copy of my weapon Black Rose. Your mother helped me make her, she has multiple forms as a Bo Staff, as Ton-fa, and revolvers. When you channel you aura into it you can create a dual headed plasma scythe, plasma sickles, and fire plasma bullets. Treat her well kid. I also send you a collection of Plushies that look like your friends and family including myself. I am so proud of you little Flower**

"OH MY GOSH SO COOL!" said Ruby who was drooling when looking at the weapon, she couldn't believe how cool it was and couldn't wait to try it. And she loved the plushies and gave the one of Jaune a huge hug.

 **Weiss Schnee, I send a beautiful rapier that was originally made for a man with six fingers. The sword itself is a work of art, and capable of cutting through aura like a red hot knife through warm butter. I also send you a lighter version of the uniform worn by Empress Emily Kaldwin as she fought to reclaim her throne. It is partially able to block bullets and cuts. Wear it and do her proud, you already make me proud Snowflake.**

"It's beautiful." said Weiss who couldn't help but admire the exquisite craftsmanship, and to learn it could cut threw aura was sure to come in handy though she won't use in sparring of coarse. The outfit was quite elegant looking and seemed very sturdy.

"Those would look good on you Weiss" said Coco.

 **Blake Belladonna, I send you the complete works of Icha Icha, its male on male counter part Uke Uke, and even the special edition Uke Uke Golden Hearts staring Jaune and Sun. I also send you a new kimono and Japanese tea set. Express your self more Kitten.**

Blake liked the look of the kimono and thought the tea set looked beautiful, but when she got the books she turned to a random page in one and she began to have a blush and a nose bleed. She put the books away for later.

Sun felt a little uncomfortable with the one with him and Jaune and when he remembered the models of Jaune's dick, he instinctively clenched his butt cheeks in fear. Wolf laughed thinking Blake will enjoy that one given the multiverse has shown her to have a blonde fetish.

 **Yang Xio Long, I send you a bracelet that your younger self made for me. It was woven out of your hair, Summer's hair, Ruby's hair, and my feathers. I also send you the only copy of Giggling Gales Big Book of Jokes by Gale "Giggles" Goodwitch. Don't let laughter die Firefly.**

Yang put the bracelet on and smiled at it, but then her smile turned into a toothy grin when she got the joke book. Everyone that knew Yang save for Tai, shuddered knowing she would be using it a lot.

Glynda in secret was trying to think of ways to steal said book so she could learn what kind of person her counterpart's brother was.

 **Nora Valkyrie, I Send you a Baby Battle Sloth. Ask Wolf what it is capable of when its grown. I also send you a Thunderstone Hammer. It channels lightning into your arms as you wield it, so you will keep getting stronger the longer you fight. Also just tell him how you feel kid.**

"Awesome!" shouted Nora when she got the hammer, but then squealed when she got the baby battle sloth. She gave it a giant hug and it returned it back. "So what can this little cutie do?"

"Well these Battle Sloths are as energetic as you, as determined as Pyrrha, as stealthy as Ren, as strong as Yang, as strategic as Jaune, have the weapons knowledge of Ruby, the dust knowledge if Weiss, and the senses of Blake. However Ren's smoothies can calm it down. And it's as loyal as Jaune so it won't ever betray you. Though this is when full grown. Till then who knows how they act... unless you wake them up from a nap. Then even the Brothers cry for Mommy." explained Wolf causing many to shiver in fear at the thought of fighting one.

Nora however just tighten the hug and decided to name him Ren junior causing the ninja to smile.

Ren when looking at the hammer paled a bit and Blake noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that Nora gets even more hyper when she absorbs electricity." answered Ren which surprised many to hear.

"Yep that's kinda why I'm as hyper as I am, my semblance has me absorb the electricity in the air. Since mine is a passive semblance I can't really turn it off." said the bubbly bomber who started to giggle. Ren nodded at that explanation, she may be difficult at times but he wouldn't change her for the world.

The last part of the message to her made Nora blush and look away from Ren.

 **Pyrrha Nikos, I send you Jaune's childhood photos. As well as a book on how to actually get him. Will say you guys may want to share him as he has a habit of using his semblance on himself without knowing it when he trains and is in the bedroom. As a result he has a lot of stamina and even super sperm. All of his kids will be on the same level as a Maiden and will only get luck raising them.**

Pyrrha was gushing at how cute Jaune was when he was a child, she was also happy with the book, though the other girls who were crushing on Jaune glared at her. That was until what they heard next, everyone couldn't believe what they had heard though they supposed it made sense given aura equates to stamina. The five girls silently agreed to talk about this later.

Raven after hearing that now wanted even more for Yang to have children with him if his children will be as strong as a maiden. A few people also thought that sounded interesting and dangerous.

 **Lie Ren, I send you the crossbow wristband I made for your father. He saved not only my life but Amelia's. I also send you a better cooking cook book that has recipes for fighting styles. Your father wrote it and gave it to me many years ago. Also for fucks sake boy, tell her how you feel.**

"Thank you I will put them to good use." said Ren when he received his gifts. This time after hearing that last part, he blushed and looked away from Nora, which got a few chuckles from those that know them.

 **Ozpin, I send you the chess set I carved when I was younger. The white side had Ozma is the king, Salem the Queen, and the rest were other historical figure. For the black side Grimm Salem is the King, the Grimm Dragon the Queen, Ursa the Rooks, Nuckelevee as Knights, Deathstalker bishops, and Beowolf pawns. I also send you an unbreakable and unending mug of coffee. Hey Oz, I ain't thought about killing myself in 3,198,268 years. Making progress huh Doc?**

Ozpin began admiring the chest set and noticed how detailed they were, he then took a enjoyable sip from his new mug. "These are incredibly well made and very much appreciate this mug as well. But what was that last part about?" asked Ozpin after hearing the final part of his gifts message.

 **Glynda Goodwitch, I send you the Photo album of you, me, and Gale (who looks like an older Jaune except with green eyes and a goatee). I also send you Gale's Whip and Journal. Be the woman I once called my older sister figure. Always willing to teach and never willing to give up on a student.**

Glynda was close to falling into tears when given her gifts, she was honored to have her brothers belongings, this was a chance to learn more of the brother her counterpart had. But she also felt guilt at that last part, for she used to not think so highly of Mr. Arc but it also strengthens her resolve to help him become a great huntsman.

 **Qrow Branwen, well my old friend I send you an ever flask filled with Midnight-Branwen Brandy. A special Brew you and I made together. I also send you the photo album filled with all the blackmail I have on the Tin Man. Enjoy Lil Bro.**

Qrow took a sip and to put it lightly he loved it. "Now this is some good stuff, and I'll be sure to put this to good use too." said Qrow with smug look on his face holding the photo album getting. This got a growl from said tin man.

 **James Ironwood, you get a boot to the head. You are an idiot and a disgrace to all your counterparts.**

Then suddenly a boot flew out of nowhere and hit him right in the head making him fall over from his seat. Everyone chuckled at that while he was none to happy.

 **Winter Schnee, I send you my German Shepard I got in another universe. She was a military dog trained to find landmines. Her name and rank is Cpl. Cupcake. She is 4 years old and the scars on her leg, chest, and jaw are from when she set off a land mine to save my life. I also send an outfit similar to Wiess'. Never retreat and never surrender Soldier, your the best at what you do and you make me proud of that.**

Winter received the outfit first, she had admired it and then put it away. Then when cupcake appeared she walked over to Winter and wagged her tail. Winter's cold and calculated mask broke at the site, "Oh my aren't you just the cutest. Yes you are yes you are." she said as she began to pet the dog.

Many thought the dog was cute even with her scars, but Blake just jumped behind her chair and then her mother noticed this, "Blake stop that. Don't perpetuate the stereotypes Blake, this is getting ridiculous." scolded Kali.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" whined Blake.

 **Raven Branwen, your counterpart asked me to do this if she ever had a shit reason for being a bad parent. She wasn't by choice but you were. Your gift is a boot straight to the jaw hard enough to break the jaw. Sorry bitch, NOT!**

After getting hit by the boot Raven was rolling in utter pain, thankfully the magic of the theater room healed her but the pain was still there. Wolf and Yang were trying really hard not to laugh at this. After watching the second viewing Raven felt like she had deserved this after abandoning Yang as a child.

 **Roman Torchwick, I send you an endless supply of Cuban Cigars and matches. As well as the deed to a nice legal clothes shop for if you decide to retire. I give you the shop as you the one who made my Jacket. I also send you this, the Thievius Raccoonus award labeling you as one of the best thieves in the Multiverse.**

Roman had received the first two gifts and he gave the cigars as sniff, "Oh these are good, and it doesn't hurt to be prepared for retirement and this would certainly be one I'd enjoy." said Roman. Then the third gift showed up and Roman was in tears at being given a reward naming him one of the best thieves in the multiverse. Though many were confused as to why it had an anthropomorphic racoon with a cane on it.

 **Neopolitan Torchwick, I send you an ever full tub of your favorite treat at just the perfect temperature. I also send you the deed to an ice cream parlor. You can run a nice legal business and calm down. Oddly enough when you run these places your always peaceful and kind except to those who threaten your customers and store. The kids loved the "Pretty and nice ice cream Lady"**

Neo took a spoon full from the top and shivered with delight but when she had the deed in her hands she grew the biggest smile she had ever had and then she and Roman looked at each other and began to consider an early retirement.

 **Sun Wukong, I send you a vest that's pockets are always filled with unlimited always fresh bananas. I also send you the staff of the original Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. I also send you the book that tells his tale.**

"Sweet!" shouted Sun when he put the new vest on and took out a banana. When he got the book and the staff he tried picking said staff but it was to heavy.

"Oh right let me help," said Wolf who snapped his fingers nd the staff glowed for a second, "There now that bound to you, you can pick it up without needing the strength to do so. I guess he forgot how heavy that thing is, it is a size changing sea piller after all." This shocked everyone to hear and Sun decided he really needs to give the story a read because of that.

 **Neptune Vasillias, I send the # for a phobia specialist. Seriously get help.**

Neptune groaned in his seat with Sun giving him a pat on the back while Weiss just face palmed.

 **Penny Polendia, I send you a box of snacks to try. As well as a book on how to cook. Your human now so you will need it.**

Penny tried one of the snacks and she loved it, "Friend Ruby you must try these, they are so good!" said Penny. When Ruby tried one she agreed, then Penny looked at the cookbook, "I will endeavor to learn how to make all of these."

 **Ghira Belladonna, I send the Charter for the White Fang that you and I signed. I also send a photo album of your wife from across the Multiverse… there are pretty risque ones in there as well.**

Ghira smiled when looking at the charter but then the album appeared and he had a giant blush on his face while Kali chuckled. Thankfully Wolf was nice enough to not show it and Ghira thanked him for that.

 **Kali Belladonna, I send you the recipe for Salmon your counterpart has been asking me for for years. I also send you the outfits that your counterparts wore. They gave them to me rather quickly when I said Ghira hadn't seen them yet.**

When Kali got the recipe she and Blake couldn't stop drooling. Then when she got some of the outfits, some of which were a little risque, she gave Ghira a cheshire grin causing Ghira's blush to return.

 **Tai Xio Long, I send you this book on how to care for sick kids for dummies.**

Tai was happy to have received the book but then he noticed something, "Wait for dummies?" he asked and then slumped in his chair. Ruby and Yang began to snicker at that.

 **Nicholas Arc, I send you a portrait of Joan d'Arc the first to bear the Arc name as well as the first to wield your family blade. I also send you the location of her armor, good lucking getting it.**

Nicholas felt proud to receive this portrait. The name of the first to have the Arc name had long been lost and it was good to learn her name. "I will work hard to find it, and I will not rest till I do." he said when given the location.

 **Juniper Arc, I send you the knowledge you will have grand babies strong enough to kick everyone's ass well as video of them doing it.**

Juniper felt proud seeing how strong her grandbabies were and so did many of the the girls who would be their mothers, Yang especially was shouting 'Make mama Yang proad!' at the top of yer lungs. Raven couldn't help but be proud of her grandbabies either.

 **Saphron, Terra, and Adrian Arc, I send you an outfit for Adrian that will change to look like heroic outfits Jaune wears in different worlds. As well as a flavored toy for Adrian to suck on, no sugar pure flavor and it wont ever dissolve. Enjoy girls**

They gave Adrian the toy and he really seemed to love it, and then when they put the outfit on him and it changed to look like Jaune's hoodie and armor, to say the least Terra, Adrian, Juniper, Weiss and Yang all cooed at how cute he looked.

"Aw I can't wait to be able to show Jaune when we get back." said Saphron.

"I'm sure he'll love it." said Terra. Adrian make some happy babies noises, knowing he was dressed as his uncle.

 **Summer "Stinky" Rose, I send you the hat of one of my counterparts that died in battle. Inside you will find the pics of you and me together. I also send you Crimson Rose, the first Bo Staff, plasma scythe we made together. It doesn't change form but we made it together. I also send you the video of me, Qrow, and Tai in drag singing I feel pretty. We did that when your at the time boyfriend turned out to be cheating on you. We just wanted to see you smile. Live for today and for your family little sis, if you ever follow my advice follow that.**

She looked into the hat and smiled at the photo, it had Summer standing next to an 9" tall man with feathers in his hair and on his arms and talons on his fingers. It filled her with warmth to see it and was happy to receive Crimson Rose. When the video showed up Qrow, and this time Tai, shrank in their seats while everyone laughed. "I will, I promise." said Summer at hearing those final words, though she was kinda confused when he called her stinky.

 **Salem, I send you the family trees for your descendants. I think I was born a woman in your world. Look for either Rain Phoenix or Adrian Phoenix as it is through my mother I am descended from you. I also send you some advice. See a therapist, your suffering severe depression and that's what makes you want to destroy the world in your suicide attempt.**

When the family tree showed up it had Ozpin and Salem's descendants starting with one of their daughters who they long thought died. Everyone gasped when they saw who the current living relatives were. Ms. Goodwitch, Cinder and the entire Arc bloodline starting with Joan d'Arc. Thankfully Ozpin's new mug was unbreakable because he had dropped it when seeing this, Salem had her hand over her mouth and looked towards Wolf, "H-how is this possible?" she asked.

"Well as you see one of your daughters survived, it was thanks to her magic she escaped but she lost her memories. Thankfully a kind family took her in and she grew up and had a family of her own." explained Wolf.

Salem had tears in her eyes from learning this and then looked to Cinder, Goodwitch and all the Arc's and said, "From now on I want you all to call me grandmother, understand?" to say they were surprised at hearing this was an understatement but nodded along with it. She decided she might take Mr. Midnight-Phoenix's advice since she didn't want to end up destroying her new found family.

Cinder was not used to seeing Salem like this and asked, "Uh mistr-" she was cut off by the glare Salem gave her, "Uh I mean grandmother…" Salem smiled at that and let her continue, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear, I'm just so happy." replied Salem

Juniper looked at the family tree and noticed something, "Honey isn't that my father's half sister Morgana le Fay?"

"Huh I think that is, it looks like she is related by her father side." replied Nicholas

Ironwood thought to keep in eye on the Arc's and Goodwitch with this new knowledge in mind.

When Jaune's friends saw his grandfather they couldn't believe how big he was. If Jaune and his father were tall this man was a mountain, no other way to describe him. (A/N: think Reinhardt from overwatch, scar and accent included.) Then Blake noticed he had fangs and claws.

"Wait is Jaune's grandfather a faunus?" asked Blake.

"Why yes he is. A lion faunus to be exact, I just take after my mother and so I'm human." answered Nicholas.

"But I thought the faunus genes were dominant." asked Blake.

Nicholas chuckled at that, "Your not the first to think that but that is false, there is just a higher chance of a child of a faunus and a human to turn out as a faunus. But the chances of having a human are higher if the mother is human like mine." he explained. Everyone nodded and found that interesting.

Blake also found it inspiring to learn just how much the Arc family considers the faunus equals, that they have faunus in their family.

 **Tyrian Callows, I send you Saw Directors Cut with signed scripts, and even a signed reverse bear-trap used in the movie for your collection. I also send the copies from an alternate reality where you played John Kramer and Salem played his ex wife. I also ask if your willing to take care of the lawyers for me? If so I can give you the outline for Grimm Hearts, a Romance Horror novel you wrote and turned into a very successful movie series. You wrote it for Salem and you even got to meet your favorite actor, Robert England, when he got cast as the protagonists father.**

"Hehehe oh i'm going to enjoy these so much when I get home, and don't worry I'll take extra good care of those pesky lawyers, anything to get to meet Robert England!" said Tyrian with a big smile on his face.

 **Arthur Watts, I send you a boot to the nuts.**

When the boot made contact he was on the floor rolling in pain while many just laughed including Wolf.

 **Hazel Rainart, I send your sisters diary.**

Hazel looked at the diary and felt a few tears leave his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should read it or not so he decided to save it for later.

 **Adam Taurus, I send a boot both to your head and nuts. Fucking nut job should be killed before he does more damage to human Faunus relation{I agree Boss, he alone pushed relations back 50 years and seeks human extinction}**

When both boots made contact it was the same as with Ironwood and Watts with him sprawling on the floor in pain. This got a chuckle from the whole Belladonna family and even Sienna. Then the Belladonna's, Sienna and Ilia were all surprised and horrified when they heard how badly Adam damages human faunus relations, doing the opposite of what the white fang, even under Sienna's leadership, is trying to achieve.

Sienna feels as though she will need to do something about him later.

 **Ilia Amitola, I send you pics of your possible children with both Blake and Jaune. And before you say that you're a lesbian he wound up being the only man in a LOT of universes that you could love.**

Ilia was just flustered and stammering at that and her entire body turned pink. Blake also had a bit of color on her cheeks. To say the least Ilia was confused as hell but she would be lying if she didn't think her kids were cute.

 **Sienna Khan, I send you advice get rid of Adam he is planning your death. I also send pics of you possible cubs with Jaune. He doesn't see species he sees the person.**

After hearing that suddenly a memory from the vision came back to Sienna and Ilia and the tiger faunus growled at Adam. Now she knew she definitely had to do something about him. Then when the pictures showed up it was her turn to blush. She did however find how Jaune sees thing very sweet, as did many faunus in the room, I.E Ilia and the Belladonna's.

 **Willow Schnee, I send you the Count of Haven. Specifically the same copy your counterpart used to teach me to read. I also want to say, don't give up. You can take back your company and divorce your husband.**

Willow smiled when receiving the book and when she heard was Adrien MD said she had tears of joy. The thought that she could end her miserable marriage and get her father's company back filled her with hope

 **Cardin Winchester, I send you lighter armor and a more solid mace. The mace is like Jaune's sword, unbreakable and hiding secrets waiting to be discovered.**

Cardin thought that was awesome. Though when hearing that about Crocea Mors everyone was surprised, then Ruby confirmed it saying Jaune once let her hold it and it just felt right and like the sword was alive. She said she never held a more perfect blade in her life.

Nicholas then said that the blades forging process and secrets had been lost to time and all he knows is that it is indestructible and never needs to be sharpened. This made many impressed if not a little jealous, and Oobleck decided when they get back he would ask Mr. Arc to let him see the blade.

 **Coco Adel, I send you my old sunglasses that I got from your father. Sorry about the crack in the lens but that happened during the wreck that crippled your father.**

Coco just looked at the glasses with tears in her eyes remember all about being told about the wreck that crippled her father, it was not a fun day for her. Velvet hugged her to help her feel better and she returned the hug.

 **Velvet Scarlatina, I send my recipe for carrot cake, as well as pics of Jaune as a child in his bunny onesie. Enjoy Cina Bun**

Velvet was smiling at the thought of making the carrot cake, then she gushed seeing Jaune in the onesie. "As look at him he is so cute!" she squealed.

 **Peter Port, I send you my guide on Grimm. I wrote this with help through out my entire time in my home reality. It just needs to be published.**

Port had a single tear in his eye to learn that one of his students in another universe would trust him with this. He promised he would take proper care of it and when he goes to have it published that he would give proper credit.

 **Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, I send you the knowledge that any important books that are unique to worlds you watch will appear in your present box.**

Oobleck was chomping at the bit, thinking of having access to all the different knowledge in the multiverse. To put it lightly he had never been so excited.

 **Mercury Black, I send you $2,000,000 and the advice to go live your life the way you want to.**

"Sweet!" exclaimed Mercury. He was trying to think of what to do with all this money, but then gave those last words some thought. Is this really how he wanted to live his life, or was he only doing what his father wanted him to.

 **Emerald Sustrai, I send you the same thing as Mercury, as well as advice to follow your heart for it will never lead you wrong.**

When Emerald received the money she couldn't believe her eyes, she had never held so much in her life. And the advice made her start to think about a few things.

 **And finally my dear Cinder Fall, I am not sure whether I was your mother or father in your universe only that I was your parent. I send you a full body mirror. Will wait till you look in it before I tell you what it does. Well since you looked I can tell you that it split your mind/soul into two parts. Good and evil. Good half is named Cici, while evil is Cindy. Until they can agree to recombine Cinder will be asleep. Cici is in control of the body. You can see Cindy in the mirror as she looks in her mind. Both of them will be able to talk at will. When Cinder is put back together she will receive my counterparts journal and weapon. She will also know everything that Cici and Cindy did. Her personality will also be a little different, maybe more good, maybe more evil. How she turns out is up to you guys, please try and help her.**

When the mirror appeared Cinder looked into it only for a second, and that second was all the time it need for it to take action and her eyes began to glow. When the glowing stopped everyone noticed that Cinder's eyes were now blue. (A/N: Cici's text will be normal while Cindy's will be _italic_.) She then began to speak, "W-what happened?" she asked and then her eyes shifted to red, " _Whatever that bastard did I will make him suffer in ways no man has ever before!_ " she raged.

Then when Mr. Midnight-Phoenix explained what happened many were surprised at this, someone having their soul split in half to their good and evil sides, it has never been heard of before. Cici and Cindy looked at each other through the mirror and Cindy had a look of pure rage on her face while Cici was a little frightened.

"Cinder, are you alright dear?" asked Salem who was concerned for her newly discovered grandchild.

"I don't know granny Salem." said a scared Cici, which made Salem smile at what she called her but that smile was swapped for a scowl when Cindy spoke up, " _Does it look like I'm ok you old hag?!_ " Salem had half a mind to punish her but she knew that would also effect Cici who is being an Angel. Cici apologized for Cindy's words.

 **This is Adrian Midnight-Phoenix**

 **The man who killed an entire race**

 **The man who ended wars**

 **The man who destroyed a sun**

 **The man who killed billions yet saved trillions**

 **Signing off.**

 **"OK Miss Khan, would you be so kind as to edit that and send it to the leaches in our legal department please?"**

Ozpin couldn't hold in his chuckle at what Mr. Midnight-Phoenix called his lawyers

 **"Of course sir, and may I say I enjoy my job as your secretary being my punishment for my actions in ruining Human Faunus relations. When you said I would be your bitch I honestly thought you meant as a sex pet."**

Sienna blushed hard when she heard that part.

 **"Sorry Miss Khan but while I am widowed I still love my soul mate and will not date another but her or the woman she brings into our bed. Now please take care of that tape then go home and rest. We have a busy week ahead of us coming up."**

"Alright here is another gift from an author named Jauneforever, he sends a video from a Jaune you all seen before." said Wolf. Then the screen begins to start.

 **Jaune stares into the video camera, several training dummies standing behind him.**

Neo recognizes this Jaune by what he is wearing, this is the Jaune she had kids with.

Many recognized this Jaune as well and were i interested to see what he was doing. All except for Ironwood who was still pissed at this Jaune for killing him.

 **"We rolling Neo? We're good, alright. Hello people, my name is Jaune Arc and this is a guide I'm creating for any future Polarity, or similar, semblance users. I have seen someone limit themselves when using such a semblance and don't want its potential to be wasted in the future. So first we'll go over some basic techniques starting with the simple armor crush." Jaune gestures to a dummy covered in metal armor. A glow surrounds the armor and a cracking sound can be heard as the wooden dummy begins to break, soon after the dummy explodes the armor crumbles into a ball.**

Pyrrha knew he was talking about her and was depressed remembering how this Jaune was better at using polarity then her, but she saw this as a great opportunity to learn some new tricks and techniques.

Then everyone recoiled when seeing the dummy get crushed and exploded into nothing. Pyrrha wasn't too sure about this one, she would probably only use it if she had to.

 **"Next, grenades. If they rely on a pin those are generally metal, if they explode based on impact there are several components you can use to force them to detonate." Two dummies had a belt of each respective type Jaune had mentioned. With a flick of his wrist the pins on the first flews to his hand and after a few seconds a glow surrounded the impact-based grenades. Both dummies were engulfed in flames as the explosives went off.**

Pyrrha then felt a little queasy at seeing this, she felt it would come in handy she just hoped there was a was a non lethal way of using them. Maybe bending the pins so they can't be pulled out or throw the impact grenades in another direction.

Nora felt a little nervous about sparring with Pyrrha now, because she uses impact grenades for Magnhild. Though she figured it be a good way to help Pyrrha train her semblance.

Neo was liking the different ways her counterparts husband thought of using his semblance, she would be lying if it didn't make her excited.

 **"Another tactic I'd recommend is creating an improvised buzz saw." Jaune drew his sword and then made it levitate. It began to spin, picking up speed with each second. A whine filled the air as it displaced the air; Jaune then flicked his wrist and the sword went flying towards another dummy. The spinning metal sliced through the dummy like a knife through hot butter, the top half falling to the ground as Jaune sheathed his blade via his semblance.**

Pyrrha was trying hard to be open minded about this and think of a way to use that without killing but it was getting harder and harder, she just didn't like the idea of killing but would do it if there was no other choice.

Neo was now jumping up and down in her seat seeing this, she just couldn't contain herself.

"Jeez these are pretty brutal huh P-money?" asked Yang, which Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Speak for yourself, I find these quite creative and fun looking." said Tyrian.

 **"Next, metal implants. Lots of people have them, lots of ways to use them." Jaune gestured to a particular dummy. "This one is built as though it has a pace maker." A lump of metal rocketed out of the dummy's chest and the camera turned to focus on another. "Metal fillings, brush those teeth kids." The top of the dummy's head practically exploded as a dozen small metal bits flew out of it. "The last example, joint replacements." The four limbs on a dummy were violently torn off.**

Now Pyrrha just felt like she was going to puke. Many felt the same way as her and thankfully buckets appeared by their seats, so they took advantage of that and lost their lunch.

"That's just awful."" _Yes just replace awful with outstanding and, and just with extraordinarily!_ " said Cici and Cindy.

"I agree with Cindy. The thought of seeing someone explode from their little implants sound like a real blast hehehe." chuckled Tyrian.

"I know a few huntsmen with those kinds of implants, they wouldn't stand a chance if they went up against that." said Qrow.

 **"It here we turn to electronics. Now I have not yet figured out how to create an EMP but I think I'm getting there. Instead just remember that all electronics have some metal, no matter how little, in them. The camera zoomed in on a computer chip, focusing in the little metal bits that were being bent out of shape or ripped to shreds.**

Pyrrha was happy to find something she could use, that would certainly come in handy and trying to figure out how to make an EMP could be useful to.

 **"Now mech-shift weapons, highly popular and incredibly lethal. They are utterly worthless against me." Jaune held up a simple knife/pistol combination and began to make it switch between its two forms before a glow surrounded it. The weapon stopped moving and was stuck in-between the two modes, utterly worthless.**

Pyrrha definitely would use that if she fought human of faunus opponents with mecha shift weapons like white fang or rogue huntsmen.

Ruby on the other hand felt dread for if that happened to her baby.

"Given that most if not all huntsmen or fighters these days use mechashift weapons, that could definitely cripple many in battle. You could even use it to force a weapon to be halfway through the tra deformation and then damage it." said Ozpin making many start to appreciate Jaune's use of a simple weapon.

 **"We end today with an idea I derived from Yang Xiao Long and her prosthetic arm. As many of you may have seen during the last Festival before team RWBY graduated Yang is capable of launching her prosthetic." The camera focused in on a computer playing a video of Yang launching her fist at an opponent. "It's good but Polarity lets me improve upon it." Jaune held up his hand and a glow surrounded his gauntlet. The piece of armor came off his hand and then flew at the last remaining dummy, latching around its throat and squeezing. With a crack the dummy's head popped off as its neck was reduced to splinters.**

Yang suddenly remembered what happened during the fall where she lost her arm to Adam and grabbed her arm, then when seeing what her counterpart did with it she thought it was pretty cool so maybe losing an arm wasn't so bad. Don't get her wrong she wouldn't lop of her arm just to get the prosthetic but it would be pretty cool to have all the same.

Pyrrha now thought about getting gauntlets for her armor in the future to try that, though she would probably try a less… horrific way of using it.

 **"Well I hope this helps you future masters of metal. Remember that there is always more to your semblance than moving weapons around." The camera shut off and Neo smirked at Jaune.**

"Wait why is it still going, shouldn't it be over now?" asked Raven.

"Oh there is something he'll do off camera, just wait." replied Wolf.

 **"What?" Neo gestured at Jaune and he smirked back at Neo.**

 **"Really Neo, you know me better than that. I wouldn't give away all my tricks." Jaune hadn't shown any of the tricks he used to fly or his most deadly technique. "Plus you never know who's watching. Do you want a guy like Tyrian with a semblance like Polarity being able to do this?" Jaune made a cut on his hand and a few drops of went flying into the air before stopping and they began orbiting around Jaune's outstretched finger.**

As the screen turned black Pyrrha was amazed at what she saw and heard. Flying by using her armor, and using her blood as a weapon, that would be amazing! Now she really wants to practice with her semblance even more. Wolf told her that this would be sent to her scroll for later use to which she thanked him.

"Oh I love how he can think of fun ways to bring such lovely carnage. My only complaint is he should have used live people for the demonstration." said Tyrian who earned a few looks from other people.

"By the look on your face Ms. Nikos, I'd say you are now motivated further. I wish you the best of luck with your training." said Ozpin.

"Ozpin you can't be serious? She could be too much of a threat if she learned to do any of that. I should just have her arrested right now." said Ironwood. He didn't like the idea of being able to control the iron in someone's blood, she could cause their limbs to explode or even control their body and that was to much of a risk to take.

"You will do no such thing James. I will not let you touch any of my students, do you understand me?" demanded Ozpin. He would bring all of Ironwood's army to ruin if he even tried, and Oz would have all of Beacon by his side. Ironwood couldn't believe Ozpin would take such a risk, Ms. Nikos could become one of the biggest threats to the four kingdoms if she learned the full extent of her powers.

Wolf then spoke up, "Alright just one more delivery, it should be here right about… now.

 **A crack in reality forms and shatters like glass leaving behind a ring in the shape of a Dragon chasing its tail with a Blood red and ethereal ruby pulsing with power, and a note.**

Wolf walks over and picks up the note and ring. He clears his throat and reads aloud.

 **Dear Watchers,My Name is Alvelvner A. Asphodel, and I am what you would call a... meddler or someone simaler to Mr. is with great fun, mirth, and a little madness that I send you these gifts and treasures and hope they find you well.**

Many were a little nervous the that madness part and hoped it wasn't too extreme.

 **The ring is an interspatial storage ring from one of the higher realms, to use it merely inject it with Aura or magic and the particular gift will come out. Enjoy, and remember their us no such thing as too much ,Alvelvner A. Asphodel, master of the Dova' Zul, Killer of Elder gods, Cambion lord of lust, madness, and chaos, and one of your biggest fans.**

Everyone was now even more concerned with the titles he has.

 **P.S. theirs a gift in the Ring for You as well Wolf, people always forget the host but not this time.**

"Ah that's so considerate." said Wolf

 **Ruby: Jaune's secret cook-pie-ake al' amode a hybrid cookie, pie, cake dessert that Yang made him swear never to tell Ruby about, lest she becomes...off.**

"Oh no…" mumbled Yang. When the gift appeared Ruby took it sat in a corner and said it was her 'precious'. As she ate it she knew she had to ask Jaune to make her more.

 **Weiss: A pet mini snowman monster that will grow in power as you do.**

"As an he is so cute." said Weiss. She picked it up and hugged it.

 **Blake: the collected works of AzureGigaCyber, a well-known Writer of stories more...mature in nature, most of which are about you all.**

Blake had another nose bleed and had them shoved away my for… later use.

 **Yang: Because I know you like, no love, your hair I give you shampoo and conditioner that makes your hair invulnerable and smells and looks great while at the same time making it impossible for any hair to fall out.**

"Hell yeah! No one's going to be messing with my hair ever again." said Yang. Glynda was happy about that as well, because now she probably won't tear the school apart when someone accidentally nicks her hair in a match.

 **Pyhrra: footage of 7-year-old Jaune at the beach...in a girls swimsuit. Because I am the Lord of lust, and I know all of your fantasies, you may want to check with Blake later, if you know what I mean.**

Pyrrha had a bit of a nosebleed and asked Jaune's family why. Saph said it's something she and her sister did all the time with Jaune. After hearing the second part Pyrrha turned towards Blake and knew she had to talk with her later.

 **Nora: Arc family recipe for super pancakes that would feed even you after one plate. WARNING: DO NOT EAT MORE THAN ONE SERVING OR YOU'LL DEVELOPE UNCONTROLLABLE SUPER STRENGTH AND HYPERACTIVE BEHAVIOR. ALSO NEVER FEED IMMATURE BATTLE SLOTHS ARC PANCAKES AS THIS WILL CAUSE THEM TO ENTER BATTLE MODE AND GO BERSERK. EFFECTS OF OVERDOSE LAST 1 HOUR...might as well be an eternity.**

"Oh no…" said a frightened Ren.

"RENNIE I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING LATER!" Shouted Nora. Ren went pale hoping it wouldn't be as bad as he thinks.

 **Ren: A miniature and portable Herb garden that requires no upkeep and is always fresh and cab synthesize new strains of hybrid plants.**

"These look like they will go great in my smoothies." said Ren. Nora blanched at that remembering how Ren's smoothies taste.

 **Arc family: Jaune's personal photos of him and his friends. This includes any awkward moments including the food fight.**

The Arc family were happy to see the smile on Jaune's face with his friend's, knowing Jaune was happy with them by his side. Then it took all their strength not to laugh seeing pictures from the foodfight or the dance.

 **Ozma: Your old staff from your first life. Never forget who you are.**

Ozpin just looked at the cane with a sense of nostalgia. "I haven't seen this in centuries." said the wizard who ran his hand along the staff.

 **Salem: An encyclopedia of monsters from throughout the multiverse and methods for cultivating them.**

"My, now these are interesting looking creatures. I wonder which one to make first?" said Salem who was perusing the book.

 **Hazel: A Scroll that can call your sister whenever you want. Family is important, and I promise its really her.**

Once again Hazel begins to tear up, first her diary and now a way to call her from the afterlife. He doesn't know what he would say, he doesn't know what she would think. How would she react if he called? Would she be happy to hear from him, or would she despise him for all the things he had done?

 **Tyrian: the anarchist cookbook, a collection of recipes for homemade bombs and other instruments of destruction.**

"Ohoho look at all the fun toys! Oooh I think I'll make you first when I get the chance." said the psychotic scorpion faunus when reading the cookbook.

 **Watts: one free question about science and technology answered, complete with all necessary equipment for researching the answer.**

"Hm I believe I'll save it for later. I don't know what to ask as of yet." sais Watts.

 **Cinder: A thermos of the finest Hot chocolate made from the best Mistralin Rain forest Coco plants.**

Cici took and sip and she had a huge smile on her face, "Mmmm it so good, thank you." she said while in the mirror Cindy was just grumbling.

 **Emerald: blackmail on Mercury, and a new pair of hand scythe-pistols modeled after Weapons used by the incantion if Death himself.**

Mercury was sweating while Emerald had a huge smile on her face, and then she looked at her new weapons, "I can't wait to try these out later."

 **Mercury: Your semblance returned**

"Wait what?" asked Mercury, he then looked at his hands and focuses to make a small wind funnel in his hands. (A/N: Alvelvnor suggested I had Marc's semblance be air manipulation since it matches his style.)

 **Neo: the secret fourth flavor ice cream developed by the secret group the K.N.D.**

Neo had a small taste and she loved it. She decided to store it for now thinking that it was something for a special occasion.

 **Roman: the director's cut of Clockwork Orange, I'm sure you'll love it.**

"Hm looks interesting, I'll give it a look later." said the thief.

 **Belladonna family: A video of Blake hiding from Zwei in her teams dirty laundry for two hours.**

"Pfft that's adorable Blake." said Kali trying to stifle her laughter. Ghira just gave up and laughed like a mad man while Blake just hid her blushing face in her hands.

 **Sun and Neptune: an oil that grows facial hair, and Real detective badges.**

"Dude, do you know what this means?" asked Sun.

"Yeah I do." replied Neptune.

Then both inhaled and spoke in tandem, "Were real detectives!" and then they high fived.

 **Cardin: Mace lessons from Sauron the Dark Lord of Mount Doom. Careful, he could kill fourteen men with one swing.**

"W-wait what?" asked Cardin before he started screaming when he was engulfed in fire and disappeared. Everyone was freaked out by that and some were wondering what was going to happen to him.

 **Ironwood: A lesson in history from Napoleon Bonaparte in how his arrogance and belief that he was the best general to live cost him everything.**

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?" growled Ironwood before a portal showed up on the floor in front of him. Suddenly his chair for some reason tilted forward and he fell in, and when he disappeared the portal closed.

 **Winter: For winter, I give my prototype AR vizor with FWO AR beta access, and Real-time Aura meter and scroll connection**

Winter just looked at her gifts and couldn't wait to try them out. She was excited at the prospect of playing FWO in a way that its like she is actually there. It made her think of the last universe they had seen.

 **Sienna Khan: A list of all the ethics violations of Jackass Schnee with evidence.**

"I am going to put this to good use." said Sienna.

Willow then walked up to her and asked, "Might I be of assistance? This is perfect for me to get my company back and divorce that dreadful man." Sienna gave it some thought and she did the unthinkable, she shook Willow's hand and agreed. This surprised many in the room, none more so then the Belladona's, Ilia and Adam.

 **Adam: Your face fixed and a reminder that even though you've fallen, you can still rise above your hatred.**

Adam checked to see that the brand was indeed gone, but that and the message did nothing to end his burning hatred. He would not forget all that he had been through and end his mission to bring humanity to its knees.

 **Penny: The story of Pinocchio, a wooden puppet that became a real boy.**

"That sounds just like me when I was a robot. All I wanted was to become a real girl." said Penny.

Then Ruby hugged her and said, "And now you are Penny, you finally got your wish." Penny then returned the hug with a smile on her face.

 **Willow: Wine that makes you think clearly instead of making you drunk, just for fun and it will even help you kick the habit.**

"Well I suppose I should now that I have a way to be rid of Jacques." Willow said bitterly. Weiss and Winter however were smiling at this.

 **Qrow: A ring that suppresses your semblance enough to control. So you can be with your family.**

Qrow couldn't believe this, it was like a dream come true for him. He looked to Summer, Ruby, Tai and Yang, and then began to smile as he put the ring on.

 **Summer: A Pin with yours and Qrows emblems combined that lets you always know where a loved one is, and allows thought communication from anywhere.**

Summer smiled when looking at the pin and then towards Qrow. She put it away for later and continued to smile.

 **Tai: The complete works of Bruce Lee, and his training methods.**

"I don't know who this Bruce Lee is, but he must be impressive." said Tai.

 **Raven: A virtual training dummy of Raiden from Metal gear rising Revengence. WARNING: RAIDEN IS LISTED AS HYPER-LETHAL, ENGAGE WITH CAUTION.**

"This should be good for some sword practise." said Raven, not knowing just how dangerous it will be for her.

 **Iliya: GF pics of Blake, and BF pics of Jaune, with both together sending you inviting glances.**

Ilia blushed and started making confused lizard noises. Another multidimensional being showed her being with Jaune and Blake, and it was making her so confused about herself.

 **Goodwitch: A pair of katchin needles from the world I oversee, their indestructible and too heavy to block and can rip apart a Leviathan in one minute with extensive practice.**

Glynda looked over the blades, and she could tell they were well made. She knew she needed to put in some work to use them effectively but she would work hard to do so.

 **Coco: Pictures of child modle Jaune and you from 10 years ago. Yes, he was a boy.**

"Wait I remember that. So wait that was Arc, why was he their anyway?!" asked Coco.

"Oh that was when Rouge was just starting out as a young designer, and she had Jaune model her work for her. I guess you were modeling there as well." said Saphron. Coco was there because her mother is a fashion designer herself and had Coco modeling her child line. Coco was blushing like crazy seeing Arc like this, she thought that was a girl who she befriended but never saw since.

 **Velvet: Carrot Cake made from scratch by Jaune as a birthday gift that he was going to give you next week. It even comes with poetry wishing you happy birthday written with icing.**

Velvet was blushing like crazy finding out Jaune did such a thing for her, and she nearly went to tears when she read what it said. It was beautiful and made Velvet know she made the right choice when she fell for the blonde knight.

 **Port: A hunting pass for Monster hunter world, a hunting reserve the size of a planet with millions if varieties of monsters to hunt.**

"Oho, I think I just found my newest vacation spot.

 **Oobleck: A library card for the men of letters bunker complete with Exhibits on Supernatural creatures from another world(Supernatural on the CW)**

Oobleck was now more excited then when he drinks a full pot of coffee. This had to be the greatest day of his life. He is given access to so much knowledge, so much that he doesn't know what to do with it.

 **And finally, for Wolf, I give a limited Kingdom hearts 3 edition PS4, and a Copy of Dragon ball project Z singed by Akira Torayama, don't ask how I got this.**

Wolf just had the biggest smile on his face and in his head a chibi version of him was doing a little dance.

Suddenly Cardin and Ironwood fell from out of nowhere. Ironwood was grumbling after his little chat and Cardin was scared shitless after what he had went through. Neither of them wanted to talk about it.

"Welp I think that's everything so let's get bac-" before Wolf could finish something began to happen.

 **( reality shatters once more as Plush dolls of Jaune appear in everyone's laps. they all look like jaune, but in cosplay outfits of the owners.)**

"Huh" said Wolf who then picks up another note and reads aloud.

 **Hello, again watchers,**

 **Alvelvner here with one more gift. They're called Perspective dolls, and if you hug them, they will say nice things jaune has thought of you, provided you've met, or he's seen you ( they will update if you meet at a later time) some dolls are connected so the dolls will refer to more than one person.**

At hearing that, those that had actually met Jaune gave it a try.

 **Ruby:"My best bud in the whole world. Don't let Yang know. I think she's gorgeous."**

Ruby blushed at hearing that and hid her face in her cloak, though she was smiling while doing so. Meanwhile Yang was nudging Ruby with her elbow and a crooked smirk on her face.

 **Weiss: "One of the most beautiful, and talented girls in the world."**

Weiss blushed at hearing that. She is happy to know that Jaune still feels that way and glad that she hasn't lost her chance.

 **Blake: "I'm glad she likes my books, but she should be careful reading so much in public."**

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" asked Blake.

"Why don't you ask his mother and sister." said Wolf. Blake turned to Jaune's family. Juniper and Saphron were just chuckling while Nicholas just face palmed.

"You see dear, me and Jaune are the ones who wrote Ninjas of Love, while Saprhon and my other daughters helped published it." said Juniper. Blake's eyes went to the size of saucers at hearing this, she has been going to class with one of the authors to her favorite books series?! Many others were just as surprised to hear this, especially Ruby since she also read it a bit without Yang knowing.

"W-what, how, why?" stuttered Blake trying to wrap her head around this.

"Well it started as a family bonding exercise and kinda grew from there. Jaune had always kinda been embarrassed by it and my husband's criticism on it never really help." said Juniper glaring at her husband who was sweating bullets. "Any way that is probably why he never told anyone, for fear of what people would say, so he must be ecstatic to know you like it so much.

"All I said is I'm not comfortable with my son writing that kind of… smut ok, I didn't mean anything by it." said Nicholas.

"It's not smut its erotic literature Nicholas." said Juniper, making Blake give Yang a smug grin. Yang just rolled her eyes at this.

"If you truly care for your son you should have supported him in this instead of criticizing him on it." It was surprisingly Raven that said this, earning a look from Qrow, Tai and Yang. "I can only imagine why you never trained him if that's what you thought of his book."

Nicholas sighed, "My son was never as strong as his sister, so I always feared he would get hurt. I didn't train him thinking that would make it so he would try and stay away from danger."

"Are you kidding me?! The point of training is to become stronger you idiot, no wonder your son appears to have confidence problems with how you basically told him to give up on his dream." once again Raven being the one to criticize bad parenting, making it really drive home how bad the Arc's messed up. Jaune's friends felt bad for the dork knight, now realizing why Jaune is always putting himself down.

Blake couldn't believe any of this, she then took out her book and saw the author's initials and saw J.M.A, that one she understood for Jaune Miles Arc but she was confused by J.P.A, "What does the P. for your initials stand for Mrs. Arc?" asked Blake.

"Oh dear please call me Juniper, Mrs. Arc makes me sound old. And as for your question it is for my maiden name, Pendragon." answered Juniper. This got a nod from everyone. Blake decided that during the break she would ask Juniper to sign her book, and when they got back she would have Jaune do the same. Meanwhile Ozpin and Salem felt like they had heard the name Pendragon before but couldn't figure out why.

 **Yang: "I know Ruby said not to say I like them, but Yang is the "punniest" girl in the world, love puns, love her.**

"Wait Jaune loves my puns?!" asked Yang hoping it was true, while Ruby was dreading this knowing it would motivate her to make even more.

"Well yes he does, the only reason he doesn't show it is because Ruby told him not to. He doesn't know why but does so because he respects Ruby's wishes." explained Wolf. Yang was so happy to know someone liked her puns and was on the verge of tears. Ruby now knew that they could expect an increase in her puns when they get back. This just added to the reason Yang likes Jaune, if this kept up Ruby might find herself with some sisterly competition.

 **Pyhrra: "The most beautiful and caring partner a guy could ask for, I'm glad of every day I spend with her.**

Pyrrha was happy beyond words to hear those words, because she felt the same way if not stronger.

 **Ren and Nora: "I'm not sure if it's possible to be as close to someone as Nora and Ren are, but I'm proud to know such amazing people, they even share dreams some times.**

Ren and Nora just smiled at each other, they were happy to know Jaune as well, thinking of him as the brother they never had.

Team RWBY felt like this explained how Ren knew how Nora's dreams went and looked to Pyrrha, who just nodded in confirmation.

 **Arc family: "Ill uphold the family name, and make you proud!"**

The family all felt lumps in their throats and Nicholas spoke up, "We already are Jaune. I couldn't be more proud then i am right now."

 **Ozma: "I was shocked when he chose me to be a leader, I definitely didn't cry in the shower after he said he believed in me, nope not at all..."**

"I'm happy to know he think so highly of my choice Mr. Arc." said the headmaster.

 **Cinder: "My heart stopped beating when I first saw her."**

Cici blushed thinking he meant her looks, while in the mirror Cindy was grinning thinking he meant he was afraid of her.

 **Emerald:" shes really loyal to her leader, and seems caring, to Cinder at least."**

Emerald actually smiled at that, that was the first time someone had ever called her caring.

 **Mercury: " Very witty."**

"See Em? Someone appreciates my sense of wit." said Mercury.

"We just found out he laughs at the bimbo's puns. I don't think you should be happy that he likes your sense of humor, or lack thereof." said Emerald. Mercury glared daggers at her while Yang's eyes were blood red and her hair was on fire.

"Oh you better not have just called me what I think you did, or I will shove my Amber Celica so far down your throat that you'll be crapping out dust rounds for a weak!" shouted Yang. Emerald just stuck her tongue out at the blonde brawler.

 **Neo: "Fem Fatale incarnate from what Yang says."**

Neo blushed at hearing that. She was happy to hear that from Jaune and hoped to actually meet him soon.

 **Roman: "Best-dressed gentleman thief. in the four kingdoms, that's for sure."**

"Hehe well I'm glad the kid has good taste in style." said Roman.

 **Sun and Neptune: "The best bros from Mistral."**

The two of them high fives and said, "Yeah we are!"

 **Cardin: "I just know there is a good guy in their somewhere.**

Cardin just got filled with guilt for bullying him and Velvet at the beginning of the year.

 **Ironwood: "The most renowned general on the planet."**

The general had a smirk on his face while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

 **Winter: "She's every bit the Woman I'm sure Weiss wants to be one day."**

This surprised Winter to hear, she turned towards Weiss and her sister nodded in confirmation. This made Winter smile knowing her sister thought so highly of her.

 **Penny: "A cute, quirky girl, and a great friend.**

"Aw thank you doll of friend Jaune." said the former android.

 **Qrow: "Yang says his semblance is bad luck, but how bad can it be if he has Yang and Ruby."**

This made Qrow think that maybe his luck wasn't as bad as he had thought. How bad could it be if he had them as family?

 **Goodwitch: "A strict, but a kind teacher, I'm honored to be her student."**

"No Mr. Arc, it is I that is lucky to have a student like you." said the professor.

 **Coco: " A kind and caring Fashionista that makes goddesses look mediocre."**

"Now that may be true, but if you keep buttering me up blondie I might just have to take you out on a date." said a smirking Coco, much to Velvets chagrin

 **Velvet: "A kind, sweet girl that I have a hard time believing, would even talk to me let alone let someone like Cardin bully her. She deserves nothing but my best, and that's what she'll get.**

That meant a lot to the rabbit faunus, she knows what a kind person Jaune is and its why she fell for him.

 **Port: "the fact that a hunter his age exists is proof that all his tales are true."**

"And it's any wonder why he is my favorite student. It's because he has the makings of a true huntsman." said the portly professor.

 **Oobleck: "The most knowledgeable historian in Vale."**

The _doctor_ just straightened his glasses and took a sip from his coffee with a smirk.

"Alright now that that's done I feel like I'm in a gift giving mood myself, so I'm going to give a gift to Nora, Ren and team RWBY." said Wolf who snapped his fingers and suddenly boxes appeared on their laps.

When they opened the boxes they found the outfits that they wore after the fall of Beacon. (A/N: Yang has both her vol. 4 and vol. 5 outfits.) Ruby looked at the chest of hers with confusion.

"Don't worry you'll develop into it. In fact if you decide you want to wear it you just have to go to the changing room down the hall and put it on, your body will develop to the point in which you where it." explained Wolf.

"Wouldn't it be weird for her body to physically age like that?" asked Weiss.

"It's no problem, it will only be by a few months." said Wolf. This surprised everyone to hear that Ruby develops that much in just the span of a few months and makes Weiss a little jealous.

"Welp I think that's it, we went through all the gifts that we have." said Wolf.

After hearing that Yang then walked over to her uncle. "Alright Uncle Qrow now that, that's out of the way can we talk about what we saw?" asked Yang.

"Yes I was wondering the same thing mother." said Weiss. Emerald was also interested in hearing this.

"I was kinda hoping you all forgot about that." sighed Qrow.

"You guys want to tell them or should I?" asked Wolf. Qrow was surprised for a bit on how he knew that but decided to roll with it all the same.

"No it should be me I suppose." said Qrow. "Well it goes all the way back to our time at Beacon as team STRQ, me and Summer liked each other but because my semblance brings bad luck I felt it was too risky to be in a full time relationship."

"I understood but neither of us were to happy about it but we didn't let that destroy our friendship." interjected Summer.

"Yeah like short-stack said. Anyway years later I helped Willow here out with a job, then we were both drunk and one thing led to another."

"There was more passion in that one night then in all the years I spent married to Jacques. And it was because of Qrow's semblance the protection we had didn't work so nine months later Winter came into the world and I don't regret it one bit." said Willow.

"Well. I suppose that explains why you told me to call you daddy that one time, i had thought it was some fetish of yours. Although it would explain that doll you gave me later that day." said Winter.

"I always half suspected but never knew for certain, anyway a few years later I was traveling around and I ended up in a bar. The owner was that green haired woman that showed up on screen during the big reveal, I believe her name was was named Jasmine Sutrai and I think you all can guess what happened next, and we agreed to have it be a one time thing. Speaking of which how has she been, I haven't seen her since that night?" asked Qrow.

"My mother died when I was little!" shouted Emerald with tears in her eyes glaring at Qrow.

Qrow and many in the theater were taken back by this and Cici ran up to Emerald and hugged her, "It's ok Emmy." she said. This kinda freaked Emerald out given she wasn't used to Cinder doing this kinda thing, then again this technically wasn't Cinder now that she thought about it.

Qrow walked up to her and said, "Kid I'm… I'm sorry, if I had known I- I would have done something. I would have looked for you and I guess take you in or something, maybe bring you to Tai." Emerald just glared at him for a minute or so until she started to tear up again and just hugged her father.

This surprised Qrow because he was more expecting to get socked in the jaw or something, anything, but this… this was not it. He hugged her back till she calmed down a bit, after he did he continued with the story. "Ahem any way not to long after that Willow called me back for booty call."

"And I must say what a fine, as you call it, "booty" it was. And from that night Weiss was on the way." interrupted Willow. Weiss and Winter were horrified by this revelation and by how their mother had put it.

"Uh right what she said." deadpanned Qrow.

"So what about Whitley, he didn't show up in the photo so what about him?" asked Weiss.

"Unfortunately for the poor child he is Jacques'. Somehow the limp pencil dicked bastard that is my soon to be ex husband was somehow against all odds able to sire a child." said Willow with venom dripping from her words as she spoke of Jacques. Winter and Weiss looked scandalized at Willows words while Qrow, Yang and Wolf just chuckled. "I'm afraid that ended up being my last night with Qrow. Jacques was suspicious enough with you and Winter already, what would have happened if either of you had his black hair or red eyes? Oum knows what he would have done." explained Willow which the sister nodded in understanding.

Wolf's thoughts went to Bleiss just then, the foul mouthed, depraved, Jaune obsessed pallet swap of Weiss. Sometimes she was Weiss in another universe, sometimes her twin, and sometimes it was Weiss in a Jekyll and Hyde situation. And most, if any of them, weren't even Qrow's… at least as far as Wolf knew.

"Well anyway a while after that me and Summer decided to hell with the consequences and got together. We got married and decided to start a family."

Summer then walked over to Ruby and hugged her and take over the story, "And so I was carrying Ruby, but it was around that time that Raven left and Tai was devastated, he was in no condition to raise Yang." Raven then looked away in shame at that, not knowing how badly her leaving effected Tai. "So then I asked Qrow to let me help him till he got better and he agreed. Then Ruby was born and Yang thought they were sisters and I was her mother."

"None of us could bring ourselves to tell you because we knew it would break your hearts so we decided wait till you both were old enough to understand." interjected Tai. "But then when Summer- when she… neither me or Qrow had the heart to tell you after that because we knew how much you needed each other, so we kept the lie going after that and it's been eating at us ever since."

"So we're not sisters we're… cousin's?" asked a shocked Yang.

Tai then hugged her and held her tight. "Yang you may not have been sister by birth, but your sisters in where it counts. In your hearts and if that doesn't make you sisters then nothing would." Yang hugged him back with tears falling down her eyes still trying to get ahold of this revelation.

Ruby walked up to her uncl- her father and said, "I… I think a part of me always knew. I always felt closer to you then da- to uncl-" she was cut of when Qrow raised her hand.

"It's fine kiddo, don't need to force it he was more of a father then me so just do what feels easy ok?" said Qrow.

Ruby hugged him, "Well if I can still call him dad can- can I atleast call you my duncle, my dad uncle?" she asked. Getting a laugh and an ok from Qrow.

"So am I correct in assuming that the death of your wife is why you drink so much?" asked Winter.

"Well partly. I used to drink a bit before it happened but wasn't constantly waisted, but after Summer… after it happened I got worst." answered Qrow. Winter felt something akin to sadness for her biological father, and if her and Weiss were being honest at least he was several leagues better than the man they were raised to think was their father. He was good with Ruby and Yang, made in effort to be a part of their lives and actually cared about them. He was nowhere near world's greatest father, but if they had to make a choice between him and Jacques then they would choose the drunk over the tyrannical bastard anyway.

"Well I like to look on the bright side of this, not only do I have Yang but I also have three other sisters so that's pretty awesome!" said Ruby giving all her sisters one big hug. Yang, Weiss and Winter decided to roll with it but Emerald was a little hesitant at first but got into it after a bit.

While this lovely moment was happening Pyrrha, Velvet and Neo all walked up to Ruby and Weiss and asked their now extended family, "Excuse us but can we borrow these two for a moment?" asked Pyrrha earning a few raised eyebrows followed by a nod from the family members

When the five girls went to a empty room Pyrrha spoke up, "So I think it's clear we all have a crush on Jaune correct?"

Many of the girls gave a few shakey nods except for Weiss. "Excuse me? I have no idea what your talking about." she said hiding her blush.

"Weiss we all got the model of Jaune's… you know, and he said it was for those that had a crush on him so you don't need to lie." said Ruby.

"Alright so what if I do? After learning how he felt and that he doesn't hate me after what I did, it made me realize how I felt about him. So now that I admit it what is this about? asked Weiss. Ruby nodded also wanting to know.

"Well like Mr. Adrian suggested, instead of fighting for him I propose we could share him" said Pyrrha. "It's clear we may not be the only ones to develop feelings for him as time goes on here, and it would seem from what we were told that it would be needed given Jaune's... reserves." she continued with a blush.

"We-well I don't mind, if it means I have a chance with Jaune th-then I'm ok with it." said a blushing Velvet.

"I guess that works for me. If I hurt any of you so you stay out of my way he wouldn't be very happy with me, and I don't want to ruin my chance with him." said Neo.

"Well I guess I don't mind sharing, as long as Jaune is ok with it." said Ruby.

Weiss was giving it some thought, she wasn't too keen on the idea of being in a harem, but she wasn't going to throw away her chance with Jaune like she did before. "Alright I suppose I can agree to that." signed the heiress.

"Alright then it's decided, we will share Jaune. I'm sure he'll agree, he isn't the kind of person to break someone's heart so at the very least he'll most likely give it a chance." said Pyrrha. The five then nodded in agreement and also decided that if they found out if anyone in the future had feelings for the knight, they would ask them to if they wanted to join.

When they came back they saw Nora kissing Ren and Blake going gaga over her book. Pyrrha walked up to Wolf and asked, "What did we miss?"

"Weeeell."

 _ ***Flashback***_

Blake walked nonchalantly over to Juniper and asked, "So... I was maybe wondering if you could… sign my book?"

This caused Juniper to laugh, "Why of course dear, anything for a friend of Jaune's. You know if you want I could also get you the platinum edition?" this caused Blake to go starry eyed and just got super happy seeing her book signed.

Meanwhile Ren and Nora gave some thought to it and walked up to each other. But when they tried to talk, they ended up saying the same thing simultaneously, "So I wanted to ask- oh you first. No you first." they both just laughed at this.

"Alright on the count of three we both say what we want to?" asked Ren, earning a nod from Nora. "Alright 1, 2, 3…"

"I like you." they said at the same time causing them both to laugh again.

"So does that mean we're… together-together?" asked Nora.

"I'd like that." said Ren. This made Nora squeal in delight and just started kissing Ren like it tasted better than any pancake in the world.

 _ ***Flashback end***_

"And that's what happened." said Wolf.

This caused Pyrrha and the other girls to go, "Huh" simultaneously.

"Well anyway guys I'll let you all enjoy your gifts and then I'll let us get back to our regularly scheduled program." said Wolf.

* * *

 ***Omake***

Wolf then appeared and said, "Hey guys I found something on the back of the note that came with the dolls, ahem."

 **P.S: However, I wouldn't be me if I didn't add a plot twist hehe... if you pull the left leg they will say Jaune's most perverted thoughts hes had of you if you're a girl, and embarrassing truths he found out if you're a boy...enjoy.**

They were all afraid of what they were going to hear but did so anyway. The girls were blushing at the thought and the men were sweating from fear.

 **Ruby: I've got some milk to go with those cookies...hehehe.**

This earned an 'eep' from Ruby who was hiding her blush in her cloak.

 **Weiss: Those dancers legs look like they could bend in all kinds of directions.**

Weiss was stuttering with a huge blush while trying to hide her legs in her skirt. Though don't tell anyone but she isn't as opposed to the idea as much as you think.

 **Blake: You like my Ninjas of love eh? Well, at least I know how to make this kitten purr.**

Blake had the biggest nosebleed you have ever seen and she was even silently purring a bit.

 **Yang: I wonder if she'd be capable of Yanging all night?**

"W-well I mean i-if you think y-you can take me lad-lady-killer." stuttered a blushing Yang trying to play it off. She may talk a good game but unbenounced to everyone she was a complete virgin, she never even kissed anyone before.

 **Pyrrha: I know its not right, but sometimes I hope she just snaps and takes me right on the roof even if I resist and say "no"...especially then.**

Now Pyrrha's nose was bleeding just as much as Blake. She was contemplating whether or not she should try that.

 **Ren and Nora: What Ren and Nora don't know is that I know about Ren's secret love of cross-dressing. one of the dreams they mumble about is Nora forcing Ren to go Trap other guys, and he just mutters "yes mistress."... it's always the quiet ones, and they hold conversations in their sleep.**

Both Ren and Nora just looked at eachother blushing, they were afraid that now everyone knew their secret. Everyone just looked at them with weird expressions, but Blake just thought that was pretty hot.

 **Arc family: I think my innocence died when Saphron and Terra asked for a "donation" I'm not sure if I can look, my "Nephew," in the Eye when he's older, Oum forgive me.**

"Uh Saphron, what is that supposed to mean?" asked Juniper.

"W-well me and Terra wanted a child and she wanted it to be an Arc so it was related to me and I wanted it to also be related to Terra as well so… I asked Jaune because I trusted him and he then "donated" so Terra could get pregnant." Saphron hesitantly explained.

"Wait so does that mean…" Nicholas didn't know if he wanted to finish that or not.

"Well I… am bisexual." said Terra who was nervously laughing.

Many, including the girls that have a crush on Jaune, were couldn't believe that Jaune wasn't a virgin and did it with his sister's wife.

 **Ozpin: I accidentally sneezed a looge in his mug, and he didn't notice... I watch him drain the whole mug with a smile.**

Ozpin just went wide eyed at that, and he was happy he had gotten a new mug.

 **Cinder: She THOT I was scared of her when we met in the halls... I just couldn't walk straight prayed she didn't look down.**

Cici was blushing up a storm with her face in her hands. Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror Cindy was spouting several curses at Jaune and saying something about the fires of damnation.

 **Emerald: One word about that ass "Anaconda."**

"W-wait what?" stuttered the green haired thief. She had an atomic blush and had her hands over her rear as to hide it.

 **Mercury: Em says he only acts smart because he's "compensating," seven isn't too bad, its half of mine.**

Merc didn't know wether to be offended or flattered. He went with offended given that it was insulting his intelligence and was a backhanded compliment.

 **Neo: Yang said she could change her appearance and make illusions, sounds kinky.**

Neo was now also sporting a blush and also several fun ideas for when she meets Jaune.

 **Roman: It's sad he can't seem to win against teenage girls.**

"Well now that's just uncalled for." grumbled Roman.

 **Neptune: Sage told me that Neptune secretly dips sun's bananas in the toilet, to get back at him for all his pranks lolz.**

"Dude what the fuck?!" shouted Sun who was trying to strangle Neptune.

 **Sun: I am really tempted to ask Blake to put a restraining order on him, the guy has been stalking her like crazy. I've seen him watching her from a window a few times.**

"Wait what was that?!" shouted Blake. Sun was now sinking in his chair hoping that she won't try to kill him. Meanwhile Blake thinks that maybe a restraining order is what she needs.

"So let me get this straight, you have been peeking into our room for who knows how many nights while we were asleep…" asked Weiss

"Just so you could stalk my partner?!" finished Yang with her eyes now blood red and hair on fire. Ruby wished she had Crescent Rose so she could teach Sun a lesson

"Mr. Wukong, I can not tell you how disgusted I am with your actions. Stalking one of my students, I have half a mind just to disqualify your entire team from the Vytal Festival and give you the worst punishment I have ever devised." threatened Goodwitch, the headmaster and the other teachers nodding in agreement.

Blake's father was growling at the monkey faunus and wanted nothing more then to tear him apart, and Kali would let him to. Wolf was considering temporarily letting everyone do it to.

Sun had never been more scared for his life then he is right now.

 **Cardin: I just know that mace is compensating for something.**

"Hey!" countered Cardin. Then he heard Coco and Velvet chuckling and he felt that maybe he deserved that.

 **Ironwood: Qrow said that the general was a cyborg. He hides it well, but I'm starting to think "Irondick" is more accurate than Qrow's sarcasm makes it out to be.**

Qrow was just laughing his ass off while Ironwood was grinding his teeth together.

 **Winter: She looks like she is in desperate need of of some "stress relief", reminds me of my friend in FWO, maybe I can convince her subordinate to help out.**

"O-oh my." said Winter not knowing what to think.

 **Penny: I can show her a thing or twelve on how to make a friend happy.**

Penny didn't know why but the temperature in her face was rising to critical levels. In layman's terms she was blushing like crazy.

 **Qrow: looking at pictures Of team STRQ, specifically Summer, and seeing Ruby, I'm pretty sure he's "gotten lucky" at least once.**

Qrow and Summer looked at each other blushing, though now that the secret is out they didn't feel the need to hide it.

 **Goodwitch: I wonder if she likes having a riding crop used on her?**

"W-well I… my word… Well I n-never…" stuttered the professor. Even though she is a grown woman, much like Yang she is also inexperienced in any sexual or romantic way.

 **Coco: I may not know how to wear clothes like Coco, but I'm better at taking them off.**

"Quite bold of you Arc. I like it, I might just let you." said Coco while dipping her shades and lickingbher lips.

"Coco!" complained Velvet.

"Well could you blame me Bunbun? We all saw the toys you and the other four got, I'd be a fool to pass that up at least once. Don't worry I won't steal him away from you, it will be purely physical." said Coco. Velvet still wasn't to happy about it though.

 **Velvet: look at those thighs; they look like they can crack nuts, and I've got plenty that needs busting.**

Velvet was now sporting am atomic blush and was hiding behind her ears while Coco was nudging her.

"See Velv, you got nothing to worry about you still have a shot.

 **Port: The fact that he can put all of his students too sleep with his heroism is proof that he probably just grades us Pass/Fail.**

"Well… that's not untrue." said Port.

 **Oobleck: I once saw him, and the headmaster almost have a death match over the last cup of coffee, CRDL got in between and was sent to the infirmary but thankfully didn't remember a thing. The played off the Cane and bat markings as some new type of Grimm, that Grimm Attacked CRDL four times in one semester, that's how they passed history.**

"Wait that was what happened?!" shouted Cardin. Both Oobleck and Ozpin looked away and pretended they knew nothing, while receiving glares from Cardin and Goodwitch.

* * *

 **Alright that was the gift chapter I hope you all enjoyed. This was a lot of fun to make and special thanks to PWP, Jauneforever and Alvelvnor for sending these gifts.**

 **Also I might make some of the things in the omake be cannon to the story. Not the omake itself just either what the dolls say or the reactions for the dolls. I'm not going to say what because I might change my mind, but you guys can suggest which ones you want and I'll think about it.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever**


	6. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone here is the next chapter. For a few chapters were are going to be going through the story "The Amazing Jaune Arc" by Brotherhoof12.**

 **He was kind enough to let me use his story for this so special thanks to him.**

 **Also I hope you guys really enjoyed the last chapter, it was fun to make. Also do to a few of you asking, I decided to make the whole omake cannon to the story.**

 **Also for you to get an idea of what Cici and Cindy's personalities are like, it's like a Doc and O'Malley relationship, only Cici is like a sweet daddy's girl who is kinda wimpy and everyone likes. Cindy is a crazy as hell, psychotic juvie punk that ticks everyone off.**

 **Also we are going to do a fun little thing were we have Glynda act out of character and come up with wacky ways for her to get the joke book Yang got. Because it was made by her alternates brother she wants to get it to know what kind of person he was. I want you guys to come up with some hilarious ways for her to try and fail, like Looney toons style failures like the one I'm going to do in this chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this, I myself really like spiderman so I know I will. This chapter as well as the next is going to be a long one so we can get through it fast enough.**

 **Story: Brotherhoof12's, The Amazing Jaune Arc ch 1-3**

* * *

In the theater everyone was enjoying their gifts, they were doing so in all their own way. Nora was snuggling up to Ren, Ruby was talking with her duncle Qrow and her new sister Emerald. Neo and Roman were discussing their plans for early retirement since they have deeds to well respecting jobs now, and Velvet was enjoying the carrot cake she got, she was happy to know that it was made by Jaune for her birthday so it made it all the tastier.

Salem was busy getting to know her newly discovered family, the Arc's and Ms. Goodwitch, she would also be talking to the split souls of Cinder but she was busy at the moment.. The Arc's and Glynda felt a little awkward talking to the queen of the grimm but decided to roll with it, thinking maybe some family will help her be more relaxed and less, destroy the worldish.

Meanwhile Blake was avoiding Sun after finding out he has been stalking her. Her family and friends can't do anything to harm him as of yet thanks to the physical law in the theater, though Wolf has been considering turning it off for them. After it was revealed Sun had apologized over and over again, but Blake has yet to forgive him.

While that was happening Cici was playing with Adrian, with permission from Saprhron and Terra of course. Adrian was enjoying playing with Cici who has shown to be just an angel, making many surprised that she is half of Cinder's soul.

"He's so cute!" squealed Cici who was just loving Adrian, and said child was just making happy noises and enjoying playing with the nice lady.

But then Cindy decided to ruin the mood and asked with a huge grin, " _So Terra who would you say is the better fuck, your wife or her brother?"_

"Wha- I don't… I don't think that's appropriate at all." chastised a blushing Terra. Jaune's family and friends, including the girls that have a crush on him, felt uncomfortable bringing that up again. They were trying to just ignore the fact that that Jaune lost his virginity, and to his sister's wife no less.

Yang especially tried to ignore since she finds it kinda embarrassing that Jaune Vomit-boy Arc, the resident dork knight of Beacon, had lost his V-card while she still had hers. Hell she never even kissed a guy before. That's right Yang Xiao-Long, despite all her bluster, was a complete virgin in every sense of the word.

" _Oh I think it's completely appropriate, given you had his kid."_ countered Cindy. Cici then apologized for Cindy profusely. Terra and Saprhon were happy it was Cici in control, scared of what Cindy would do if she had free rein.

Cici was getting along well with everyone so far, she sees Summer and Goodwitch as aunts and enjoys calling Salem 'granny Salem' at times. She even made friends with a few of the girls from Beacon like Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and Nora.

Winter was petting her new dog cupcake while she did some thinking and made a decision. She walked over to Ozpin and asked, "Excuse me headmaster, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Yes Ms. Schnee, is there something I can help you with?" asked Ozpin.

"I have decided to resign from the military and I was… hoping you would consider granting me employment at Beacon. I see it as a good way of spending more time with Weiss, and I would be helpful in teaching the students the skills I've learned in my service." stated Winter. Ozpin without a second thought accepted Winters proposal and welcomed her as a teacher of Beacon.

"That's wonderful to hear sister, I'm excited to see you more often." said Weiss. She was happy to hear this, she never got to see Winter much because she worked in the military.

While that was all going on Glynda was trying to think of ways to get ahold of Ms. Xiao Long's joke book she received. It was made by her brother from an alternate universe and it would show what kind of person he was. She received his journal and it told about his different dreams and goals, but not his personality. Although it may seem wrong, she was going to find some way to snatch that book.

She excused herself from her 'grandmother' and decided to head to the hallway and found a piece of chalk, she then drew a door that said 'salon room' on it. She let Yang know and she was excited because it would give her a chance to try her new hair care products and ran right towards it. Glynda expect her to hit her head on the wall so hard she would get knocked out, yet somehow against all logic she opened the door.

This dumbfounded the deputy headmistress, then when Yang walked out she had smile on her face. Glynda tried to wrap her head around this and walk through the door, but smacked her nose against the wall that it was originally. She couldn't understand what happened, but little did she know it was because of some mischief from Wolf.

Wolf then called everyone back to get ready for the next viewing. As everyone sat in their seats and Wolf addressed them, "Alright everyone this next universe is one I really like."

"What's it about?" asked Ruby.

"Well you will just have to wait and see." said Wolf. The screen started up and it showed the next universe.

 **The Kingdom of Vale never sleeps. People were still walking on the kingdom streets, drivers were honking their horns at whoever crossed them, and stores were still open at night trying to get more customers before closing shop.**

 **"Ok, that's the last of it." A boy with blond hair said while putting away the last shipment of Dust inside the store.**

"Look it's fearless leader, what's he doing in a dust shop he doesn't use any?" asked Nora.

"I'm sure we'll find out, though it looks as though he works there." said Weiss. Many were confused as to why he was working at a dust shop.

 **"Thank you, Jaune." The owner of the store said while giving the Dust driver his signature.**

 **The driver double checked the paperwork before giving the old man a nod of thanks and driving away.**

 **With the driver gone the owner and his clerk walked back inside the store to get the new shipment of Dust on the shelves for the next day.**

 **"Ahhh, I'm glad we didn't get too much today. I'm not sure if I could lift another crate." Jaune said to his boss.**

"Well I suppose that confirms Jaune's working there, but what I wish to know is why?" asked Pyrrha.

Ozpin had a feeling he may know but he is not too fond of the idea.

 **"Good thing too," The old man checked the time on his watch before looking back to his employee. "Why don't you check the front of the store and man the counter? I'll do some inventory on what we got before closing."**

 **"You got It, Mr. Macarren."**

 **Walking back to the front of the shop Jaune stepped behind the counter and checked how much was made today. Right when he was finished with counting the lien the front door bell rang, signaling a customer has entered. Putting back the money Jaune looked at the new customer wondering why they would be here at this time of night.**

 **What he saw was a small girl dressed in black with red corset frills giving off a gothic look. The most prominent garment on her was the bright red hood obscuring most of her face, making it harder for him to see what she looked like. He thought that she must be here to look around but was soon proven wrong when he spotted what looked to be an ammo belt hanging around her thin waist with a large rectangular object poking out behind her back. The cashier knew not many people wear clothes like that, especially around his age that carries weapons without getting arrested.**

"Hey it's me!" shouted Ruby, happy to see herself show up this early.

"Calm down sis, it's not the first time you showed up in one of these." said Yang. Though they now know they are actually cousins, they still see each other as sisters.

 **She's a Huntress...**

 **Just the word itself made Jaune's smile instantly turn into a frown. As soon as the word passed through his head he banished it from his mind and gave her his best smile to welcome her for entering his boss's shop.**

"I thought as much." sighed Ozpin.

"Sir?" questioned Glynda.

"It would seem my counterpart didn't see the same thing in Mr. Arc as I did, and in turn rejected his entrance into Beacon." said Ozpin. Jaune's friends felt sad that this Jaune didn't get to go to Beacon with them, Pyrrha, Velvet, Ruby and even Weiss felt sad to learn this. All of his friends were happy to have met him and have him in Beacon, so this made them feel down.

"I'm afraid to say this isn't the only universe where this happens." said Wolf making the mood go down even more.

 **"Hello ma'am, do you have anything in particular you want from us? We just got a new shipment of Dust, so I'm sure we can provide you with whatever you need."**

 **The girl in the red cloak looked around the store before shifting her sights back at the blonde's bright sapphire eyes peering into her silver ones. The small eye contact was soon cut short when she looked down at the counter before speaking.**

 **"Um, do you sell the latest gun magazines?" She asked.**

 **"Just a few shelves down and you'll see our weapons catalogue. Hoping you might find something you like?"**

 **The question seemed to make her a little more social as she pulled down her hood and spoke to him in a less nervous manner.**

 **"Just checking to see what new weapons are out." She seemed a bit more excitement now that they were talking about weapons.**

 **"Oh, so does that mean you're a huntress?" Se must've found the question amusing as she giggled before scratching her now red cheeks.**

 **"No, I'm only in training. I'm currently on my way to Beacon." The words seemed to give the girl some confidence in her voice as she started to get more comfortable speaking with the boy behind the counter, though it seemed to have the opposite effect on the young man.**

 **Beacon...**

 **Jaune took a slow breath before speaking to her again. He made sure his voice didn't show what he was starting to feel tense himself.**

Ruby felt guilty now, it may have not actually been her and it may not have been intentional, but in the end she was practically rubbing salt I'm Jaune's wound.

 **"Wow, you must've done something spectacular if you're enrolling to that school." He tried his best to fake his enthusiasm.**

 **Her face became even more enflamed, causing her arms to flail around in embarrassment.**

 **"No, no, I'm just a normal 15-year-old girl. There's nothing really special about me."**

 **"Your 15?!" This time it was Jaune's turn to be surprised. The red colored girl stood frozen, like a deer in head lights.**

 **"Y-yes." She said as her nervousness started coming back.**

Now Ruby just felt embarrassed, all she wanted was to be seen as a normal girl. Well as normal you can get when going to a school for warriors.

"See Rubes, I told you you are special." said Yang giving her sister a hug.

"Yang!" complained a blushing Ruby.

 **"Man, Beacon's going to be an interesting year. I hope you'll enjoy your time there." He tried to give her a small, reassuring, smile. Seeing as the girl's still silent the cashier used this opportunity to introduce himself.**

 **"I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you miss..."**

 **"Ruby. I'm Ruby Rose." She said while also reaching for his hand and giving him a hand shake. With her name now known, Ruby lifted her hood off her head to show her young pale face and short red tinted black hair. Seeing her entire face Jaune noticed how cute she was.**

Ruby blushed at that, the idea that Jaune thinks she is cute made her really happy. Then she jabbed Yang in the ribs for snickering.

 **"Well, Ms. Rose, you must be really excited to be learning in Beacon." Jaune said as he brought his hand back to his side.**

 **"Yeah, I always wanted to become a Huntress. It's been my dream since I was a kid." She seemed to be proud of her acceptance.**

 **Me too…**

Jaune's parents felt guilty. Even though they never trained their Jaune he has a chance to achieve his dream, but to know that their counterparts making the same decision destroys his dreams and hurts him so much, they can't help but wish they did things differently.

Ruby was feeling worse now, "Just stop bringing it up. Can't you see your just making it worse?!" Ruby shouted at yer on screen self.

"Ruby, she can't hear you." said Yang who placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked down with a sad expression.

 **"Well, I know you're going pass whatever they throw at you. You're going to do amazing at Beacon." His compliment caused her blush to return to her cheeks.**

 **Ruby never got complement like these from boys. They usually go to her older sister, but now that she's getting one it made her even more embarrassed then usual. She pulled her hood back over her head again and tried to conceal her flustered face. She wanted to say something, but her words keep getting stuck in her throat as she stood in silence.**

"Wow look at that sis, seems he knows how steal your heart in this universe too." said Yang. This got a few jabs from Ruby again but Yang just laughed at it.

"You know I don't think i've heard you call him vomit-boy in a while Yang." pointed out Blake.

"Yeah after the second viewing I was left with some things to think about, and I realized I have been usuming it a bit much and might have had a bit of a grudge behind it. I've decided that I'm going to try to stop or at the very least cut down on it, I might make the occasional slip though." said Yang.

 **Ugh! Curse my social awkwardness! Please let something happen to stop this awkward silence!**

 **"Jaune, I need you to move some boxes for me." The Dust owner came out from the back while looking at some shipment papers.**

 **Oh, thank goodness!**

Many just chuckled at this.

 **Noticing the customer at the front he set aside his clipboard and gave her his friendly welcome.**

 **"Sorry for interrupting. I'm Mr. Macarren, the owner of this shop. Is everything to your liking?"**

 **"Oh, yes, Jaune just helped me so I was just having a normal conversation. Yup. Normal." Ruby seemed glad that there was someone else here to make it less weird for her when talking to Jaune.**

"Real smooth kiddo." said Qrow. Ruby just kept hiding in her hood, not wanting anyone to see her blush from embarrassment.

 **"Well I'm glad he could help you with what you needed. Jaune, I finished the inventory I just need you to move some boxes for me. You know these old bones can't lift like they used to." The old man said making Jaune and Ruby laugh at his joke.**

 **"Yes sir." Jaune said before vanishing into the back of the shop.**

 **"Is he your only worker?" Ruby asked the owner.**

 **"Yup. Honest boy, gave him this job as soon as I heard what happened to Ben." The man said in a somber tone causing Ruby to wonder who this 'Ben' is before deciding not to push further in to personal matters.**

Everyone else was just as confused as to who this 'Ben' it is as well.

"So who is Ben?" asked Blake.

"You'll see, I don't want to spoil anything." replied Wolf.

 **"So, is there anything else you need, little lady?" Just as fast as the gloomy moment came it left when the old man smiled at Ruby as if nothing happened.**

 **"No, just needed to check some weapon magazines. That's all."**

 **"Ok, if you have any more questions just let me know."**

 **"Thank you." Ruby made a quick turn and went to the magazines, disappearing from the owner's view.**

 **Seeing as she's the only customer Mr. Macarren left the front counter and flipped the sign on the window from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' and went back to the counter to get ready for whatever the girl needed to buy.**

 **As he reached the counter he heard the front door bell ring followed by several footsteps. He didn't want to be rude to his customers, but even he needed to be assertive whenever people decide to enter when the stores closed.**

 **"I'm sorry but we're cl-" His words immediately died in his throat when he saw several armed men with guns and axes, wearing red sunglasses and bowler hats. He immediately raised his hands in the air.**

"Oh no, this is the dust robbery! But wait, why is the shopkeeper different, and I'm already going to Beacon, and where is Roman? What's going on?!" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I'm with Red on this one, the hell is happening right now? asked Roman.

"This is a different robbery, it happens after it." said Wolf.

 **"The lien's all there," The old man pushed a button on the register causing the cash drawer to open, revealing the money. "Take it. I don't want any trouble." He said in an evenly tone hoping to hide his fear.**

 **"We're not here for the money." The man in the center of the group said. "We just want the Dust." Turning to face his crew, he flicked his head at them to get to work before looking at the old man and making sure he won't do anything stupid.**

"Well it's basically the same, bunch of goons robbing a dust shop for the dust, Little Red being there to stop it. Only difference, Blondie being there, I'm not and there is a different shopkeep. Pretty strange." said Roman.

 **"Anyone else here?"**

 **"N-no, just me." He said, hoping the girl saw them before they did and left from the back of the store. He hoped Jaune did the same, but hoped Jaune was trying to contact the police before the thieves left with the Dust.**

"Oh boy they are not gonna be happy if they find out he is lying." stated Roman.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Well Red, when armed thugs find out someone lied about how many people are there, well it doesn't end well for the person being robbed." answered Roman.

 **The man's reflected shades stared at the old man for a few seconds before turning back to his fellow thugs.**

 **"Done yet?" He asked them.**

 **"Almost we just need to check the-"**

 **CRASH**

 **The sound of something breaking caused the armed robbers to draw their weapons as the old man to visibly shook.**

 **"You said you're the only one here." The leader of the group said while pointing his gun at the Dust owner.**

Many now felt nervous and hoped the shopkeeper gets out ok. Meanwhile Roman has a smug look that screams 'I told you so'.

 **"I-I'm telling the truth, I swear." The old man said while wiping away his sweat forming around his head.**

 **"One of you, check in the back."**

 **With a quick nod one of the thugs went to the back of the Dust shop to make sure no one else was working, causing the Mr. Macarren to start breathing irregularly.**

 **"Wait!" He shouted trying to stop the man from entering the back, but was soon stopped when the leader pushed him back to the counter.**

 **"I'd think twice if I were you." To make his threat even more real, he cocked back the hammer of his pistol and pointed it at the owner to show he wasn't afraid to take a life this night.**

 **"Please, just take the lien and the Dust," He begged. "I lied about me being the only one here ok. I have a kid that works here, and he has an aunt that needs the money, so please don't hurt h-" The old man was struck by the gangster's pistol. The elderly man brought a hand up to his now bleeding nose as it started to overflow off his hands and onto the tile floor.**

The Beacon students and Cici recoiled when seeing him get hit, meanwhile everyone else just flinch. The Arc's were curious though, what did he mean aunt? They don't have any family living in Vale.

 **"Shut. Up. I'm starting to reconsider if I should let you live." Using his pistol, he lifted the old man's chin so that he stared into his crimson reflected lenses. "As a matter of fact," The cold barrel kissed the old man's forehead. "Why should I even care?"**

Several gasps were heard throughout the theater and some looked away, not wanting to see the man shot.

 **"HEY!" A voice yelled out from the back of the store. The leader turned his pistol to whoever shouted, but before he could fire his eyes were clouded by rose petals, followed by gunshots and screams.**

"Yes, Ruby Rose to the rescue!" shouted Ruby who was happy she made it in time.

 **If Ruby Rose had to sum up her entire month with one word, I'd would be 'Unlucky'. She tried to find her sister, only to find her causing a massive bar fight. Then the week after that, she stopped a Dust robbery, but the criminals escaped, and she was the one in the police station being asked questions rather than the thugs who were captured. That was a week ago and now here she is again stopping another Dust robbery from happening. She was glad she had the element of surprise this time. It gave her enough time to use her Scroll to alert the authority's.**

 **She hoped she could take them down when they were about to leave and not risk them taking a hostage, but that was ruined when a loud crash was heard coming from the back of the shop.**

 **Jaune!**

"Oh no…" murmured a worried Pyrrha. She as well as others were afraid that Jaune might get hurt.

 **The rest of the group pulled out their weapons with one of them leaving the group to find out who caused the noise. The soon to be Beacon student was now even more anxious on what their next move is. If they find Jaune it'd make it even harder for her to stop them from escaping if they decided to use them as a human shield. As soon as the old man moved to stop the crook he was stuck by the leader's pistol. Seeing the man struck caused Ruby to replace her anxiety with anger.**

The same could be said for Ruby off screen, as well as her sisters Yang, Weiss, Winter and friends. Yang's eyes turned blood red and wanted nothing more then to beat the crap out of that guy.

 **As soon as she saw that she decided to move out of her hiding spot and use her Semblance to stop the crook from pulling the trigger. She knew she should've waited for a professional Huntsmen to arrive, but she couldn't just stand around and do nothing when people are suffering.**

"That sounds like something you would do." said Weiss with a smile. Ruby just chuckled and nodded at that.

 **"HEY!" She screamed is hopes of diverting his attention away from the old man.**

 **The thug turned in her direction as she activated her Semblance and used her body to push him away from the shop owner as a cascade of rosses obscured everyone's vision.**

 **"Are you ok?" She turned to the owner with a concern seeing so much blood.**

 **"I'm fine." He said nasally. "But Jaune's in the back."**

 **"I'll get him." She was about to stand up but was stopped when the old man grabbed her arm.**

 **"I'll go get him, you handle the crook." He told her. "Don't argue with me, you have to stop these guys."**

That sounds like the better idea, it lets him get Jaune and escape while you take care of those thugs." said Ghira.

"Yes Ms. Rose, that sounds that the smart idea." agreed Ozpin.

"I guess it does make more sense…" mumbled Ruby.

 **Before she could tell him to stop he got on his feet and dashed to the back of the store to get his employee out of the fray, leaving her to handle the rest of these goons.**

 **"Are you ok?!" One of them asked.**

 **"Shut up and get the Dust! We're leaving! We can't handle a Huntress!" The thug Leader ordered his men to move as the red girl prepared to stop them from stealing any more Dust.**

 **Using her Semblance again, she dashed to the group of criminals holding cases of Dust, transformed her weapon to her scythe, and with the shaft of her weapon swiped the cases way from them. She fired behind her to use the momentum to push them out of the Dust shop and into the open streets. She thought that with open space she would have more room to move with her scythe, but what she didn't know was that there were more thugs waiting outside.**

"It would seem your at a slight disadvantage here." stated Winter. Knowing that she could fight them, but if she wasn't careful she could be overwhelmed.

 **"Get her!" One of the crooks yelled as the rest charged her with reckless abandon.**

 **Ruby counted half a dozen in total, each holding axes, pipes, and pistols. She knew that she can hold them off, but she also needed to make sure they don't go back inside the shop to take the Dust. So, with a quick flick of her wrist, she readied Crescent Rose.**

 **The crooks used their numbers to overwhelm her, but they were soon pushed back when she shifted her weapon into its original form and started to unload round after round at them. Each round aimed at their weapons to disarm them before she quickly appeared close to their guard with her changed weapon and sent them flying away from the store.**

"Hell yeah, that's my baby sis!" shouted Yang. Blake was busy trying to calm her partner down.

"Break their legs!" shouted Nora. Now Ren was trying to calm _his_ partner/girlfriend down.

 **The crooks weren't organized and tried to attack with clumsy strikes and use of numbers, but with her Huntress training in use it soon became a battle of nutrition with the thugs already losing their stamina. It seemed as the battle was soon to be over when the sound of a Dust round was fired, bringing the fight to a halt.**

 **"I'd drop my weapon if I were you!" Said the thief while holding a pistol to the old man's head.**

"Oh no!" shouted Ruby.

 **Dang it! I forgot the one at the back of the store!**

 **"I said drop it!" To show he means business be kicked the back of the old man's legs, causing him to get on his knees with the pistol now aimed at the back of his head.**

"Lowlife scum, he's nothing but a coward using a hostage to win." sneered Weiss.

"Sorry to tell you Ice-queen, but sometimes your opponents won't play by the rules they teach you in school. Sometimes your enemy will play dirty and your sparring practises will be useless." said Roman. Many of the professional huntsman and those who know combat nodded, having learned that lesson well.

"Ruby we taught you to be more careful than that." chastised Tai.

"Yeah kiddo, you gotta make sure you have an eye on everything or you end up screwing up big time." added Qrow. Ruby sunk in her seat with a deflated expression.

 **She could try and shoot the weapon out of his hands, but she didn't want to risk the chance of the thug still being able to pull the trigger. With a frustrated growl she formed her scythe back to its holster state and place it on the ground next to her.**

 **"Kick it over here." He ordered her.**

 **Sorry Crescent Rose.**

Ruby was in tears having to do that to her baby.

 **Doing what he said, Ruby kicked Crescent Rose near the old man and placed her hands above her head to show her that she was harmless. As soon as the weapon was away from her the rest of the criminals went back to the shop to get the Dust with only a few staying behind to watch over the hostages.**

 **"You hurt?" The thug with the gun asked his leader.**

 **"Just my pride," He said while wiping off the dirt from his bowler hat. "Did you find out if anyone else is there?"**

 **"Just the old man." To add insult to injury he pushed the old man on the ground. The owner of the store to groan in pain at the rough treatment.**

Many release a breath they didn't know they were holding. They were glad to know that Jaune got out and hoped he would bring the police with him.

 **"Just you wait. Jaune's coming back with the police. You might as well give up." The old man said to them while trying get back up. Before he could a shoe slammed down on his back. Ruby was about to activate her Semblance again, but stopped when the gun went back to the old man's head.**

 **"Just stay where you are, Red." The leader said while picking up an axe from the ground. "I'm sure you'll know what will happen if you decide to play hero."**

 **Walking to the Huntress-in-training the thug raised the axe above her head. She decided to close her eyes and await the incoming strike.**

 **I'm sorry Yang, dad, uncle Qrow.**

Summer held Ruby close, afraid that her Ruby might disappear if she didn't. Ruby's friends and family were afraid to watch This.

 **"This is what you deserve for trying to play hero!"**

 **TWIP!**

Everyone was surprised by that sound, they had no idea what it was or where it came from.

 **Before the axe could to touch her a thick tread of webbing shot out of nowhere and stuck itself on the axe. With a strong yank the strand flew back along with the weapon as the man holding it stared at his now empty hand.**

"Wait… webbing? Where did that even come from?" asked Pyrrha.

"I don't know and right now I don't care, Ruby's alive because of it and that's all that i care about." said Yang.

 **"WHO'S THER-MMFFF!" Just as he was about to shout a second string attached itself on his mouth causing him to pull at the web. As he was pulling the web with all his might another shot of webbing latched itself to his hands, making it impossible to break free.**

This got a few laughs from many in the audience, but they still had no idea who or what was doing this, until...

 **"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a girl. Especially if it involves sharp objects." A disembodied voice spoke, causing the other crook holding the gun to panic.**

This came as a surprise to everyone, and they felt that the voice was familiar.

 **"Who's there!? I swear if you don't show yourself I'll make sure this old geezer's brain touches the pavement!" The robber screamed out.**

 **"Ok, if you insist."**

 **The crook was expecting the police or a Huntsman to appear before him, but was surprised to see some weirdo jump off a light post wearing nothing but a bright red jumpsuit with large white compound eyes and a blue sleeveless hoodie with a slanted spider symbol on his chest.**

"What the neck is he wearing?!" screeched Coco. Never in her life had she seen such ridiculous attire before, or someone who was shameless enough to wear it.

 **"What's with the get up?" He asked before pointing his gun at the masked stranger walking towards him.**

 **"Really? The suit with the spider logo not ringing any bells?" The masked man kept walking to the armed criminal before stopping a few steps away, making it easier for the gangster to fire his gun at the masked freak if he decided to stop him.**

 **"I said, who are you!?" His patients was running low. The masked figure puffed up his chest and placed his hands on his waist.**

 **"I'm Spider-Man." He said in a deep and menacing tone trying to scare the criminal even further, but instead it made him look more confused.**

" Oh my gosh, it's a superhero!" screeched Ruby.

"Yeah that totally sounds like a superhero name right there." agreed Sun.

"A superhero, seriously? Isn't that kinda unrealistic?" asked Weiss.

"You live in a world with nightmarish monsters, weapons that turn into guns, powers and force fields made by your soul, you recently learned magic is a thing, I'm a god and your watching another universe. Is a superhero really where you draw the line of believability?" asked Wolf.

"Point taken." sighed Weiss.

 **"Who?"**

Everyone chuckled by how that ruined the moment.

 **Spider-Man let out a loud sigh before dropping his arm from and placed a hand on his face.**

 **"You know... the friendly neighborhood wall crawler." The criminal still looked confused as to who he is. "I've been on the news a few times! Well, on Scroll videos, but I'm well known 'round her- you know what? Why am I explaining this to you?"**

"Friendly neighborhood?" asked Mercury.

"Yeah that sounds kinda dumb." said Emerald.

"I don't know, I kinda like it." said Cici.

" _Tell me your joking."_ said Cindy who didn't agree with her counterpart

"I think it sound awesome." stated Ruby.

"Well in any case I agree, why is he explaining this to him?" asked Goodwitch.

"Maybe because he thought people knew who he was and was a little upset they didn't." explained Qrow. Everyone just accepted this explaination.

 **He went back to walking up to the crook. The thug's trigger finger got tighter around the handle and fired several rounds of Dust into strange man's chest.**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **Each round was aimed at his chest, and each round missed its mark as Spider-Man dodged each shot with ease. Each time faking his fear while the gangster screamed in frustration.**

"He is quite fast, maybe even faster than you friend Ruby." said Penny. Ruby wanted to argue but she couldn't dodge those bullets when they are that close, so she begrudgingly agreed.

"This guy is hilarious! I gotta try the whole fake fear thing just to fuck with people." said Yang.

 **Holy smokes he's fast!**

 **Ruby stared in amazement at how quickly he dodged those bullets at such close range. Even with her speed she still needed time to get ready, and yet he dodged each one with little to no effort. After the last round was fired the man called Spider-Man pointed his hands at the criminal as though he was about to punch him.**

"What's he doing?" asked Ilia.

"I don't know, if he is trying to attack the thug then he should get closer." stated Sienna.

 **It caught both the robber and Ruby off guard to see that the same webbing that stopped the first robber come out of his wrists and cover the gun with the sticky fluid. The masked man tugged his webs back with the gun now in his gloved hands, leaving the robber completely defenseless.**

"Wait that stuff comes out of him?!" shouted Weiss who was a little grossed out.

"Is he a spider faunus or something, and if so how does he move like that?" asked Blake. She had seen spider faunus who were able to shoot webbing but never dodge bullets that were about to hit him. Was it a semblance or something?

 **"That'll be no more of this, thank you very much." Spider-Man snapped the gun in half and tossed the pieces away.**

"Wait I recognize that voice… It's Jaune!" shouted Saphron.

"Wait what?" asked Weiss.

"No she's right I hear it to." said Velvet.

"Well what's Arc doing dressed like… _that_?" asked Coco who still didn't like the costume.

 **"Please, don't hurt me." The robber begged.**

 **"Relax," The wall crawler said before shooting a web at the criminal's hands and legs. "The police will take care of you guys. I'm just making sure you're all tied up in a nice webbed bow."**

Yang was just laughing her ass off while everyone but Tai just groaned.

 **"Shit! John! Mark! Where are you guys? There's a freak in a jumpsuit trying to stop us!" The criminal screamed to his friends to try and get the rest of his crew to bust him from his restraints, but was only answered by barely recognizable groans inside the store.**

"I don't think they'll be much help." deadpanned Mercury.

 **"Ohhhhhh, so that's their names." Spider-Man struck his fist into his open palm. "In my head I keep calling you guys 'thugs', 'crooks', and 'criminals'. it was getting really confusing for me since you guys all dress the same."**

"Huh they kinda do. Isn't that weird?" asked Yang.

"Yeah and now that I think about it, why are there so many people that look like they are covered in their shadow?" asked Blake.

"Oh my gosh, I thought I was the only one who noticed!" shouted Ruby.

"Yes it is quite strange." said Weiss. Many other people have noticed this and felt the same way.

 **As soon as he said that the cops started to arrive. The arrival of reinforcements sent a calm wave to spread over Ruby's body and a sigh of relief to leave her.**

 **"MMMMPFFFFF!"**

 **"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you." Spider-Man seemed surprised that he forgot another robber was here.**

"How do you forget about a robber?" asked Salem, a little surprised her 'grandchild' would forget such a detail.

 **Seeing that the spider was walking towards him the robber with the web covering half of his face decided to make a break for it. He only took three steps before Spider-Man's web grabbed both his legs, causing him to fall face first on the street.**

This got a chuckle from a few people in the audience.

 **"Wow, that must've really hurt." Spider-Man wrapped his webs around the downed criminal. "Oh, and if you're wondering where the rest of your posse is, they're in the back wrapped up and ready for the cops."**

 **To show that he was right the sound of sirens were heard in the distance. The police cars were getting closer to the crime scene with the thugs waiting for them to be sent to jail.**

"Well suck to be them." said Emerald. She always made it a point not to be seen when stealing something, so she would never have to worry about being caught.

"Kinda glad I'm not there after all." chuckled Roman.

"Especially since I'm not there to save your butt Roman~." said a smirking Neo.

"Hehe whatever you say shorty." chuckled Roman.

 **"That's my signal to leave. Have fun at prison, fellas." Spider-Man extended his hand out to one of the tall buildings and was about to shoot off a web before he heard someone wheezing in pain.**

"Hey it's the old guy. Why did he run after him?" asked Neo.

 **"Wait, please wait." The old man said while coughing into his fist. "Have you seen a young boy with blond hair?"**

 **"He made it to the police and is waiting at the station. You don't have to worry about him." Spider-Man reassured the Dust store owner. As if a huge weight was lifted off him the man grabbed the wall crawler's hand and shook it repeatedly as a sign of gratitude.**

"Why is he lying, and why does he not show who he is?" asked Weiss. She never understood that part about superheroes.

"Because Ice-queen, superheroes have enemies and if their identities were made public then their enemies would go after the people they care about to get to them." explained Yang. The pro hunters knew that this line of work came with enemies so they understood that. Weiss decided that was as good an answer as any.

 **"Thank you, thank you very much for saving me." He said with tears of joy leaking from his eyes.**

 **"Any day sir, any day." Spider-Man shot a web to a nearby building and web swinged away from the now the thankful civilian and the still stunned Ruby Rose.**

"Now that looks like a cool way to travel." said Sun.

"Yeah just swinging around a city, that is traveling in style." agreed Neptune.

 **Ruby's shock soon passed. She quickly ran to her weapon and headed inside the store to make sure none of the crooks escaped, but like Spider-Man said the thugs that were trying to steal the Dust were hanging upside down, wrapped in webbing with a small note written: 'Lost gangsters, need a home. Preferably the police station. Thank you, Spider-Man.'**

Ruby was now blushing thinking about her in Jaune's arms as they swing through the city and smiled a little.

 **A superhero.**

 **That word echoed in her head, trying to come to terms with what she saw this night. She was supposed to handle a situation like this. She did encounter a situation like this not too long ago, and yet as soon as they took a hostage it spiraled out of control. Her dad and uncle would scold her for what happened, they taught her better than this, she knew better than this. And yet, as soon as she was disarmed she was at their complete mercy.**

"That's right Ruby, I hope you learned from this, even if your opponent isn't as skilled or as strong as you, you don't let your guard down or underestimate them." said Tai.

"I get it I messed up!" groaned Ruby.

 **A superhero saved me.**

 **It was as if the comics she read as a kid came out of the panels and sprang into action to stop evildoers. She'd never seen or heard of anyone actually dressing up in a costume to do this in real life. Yet what happened just a few minutes ago made all her talks with her family about superheroes completely vanish when a spider themed hero came out of nowhere and saved them in their time of need.**

"Oh boy here we go…" said Yang knowing that this will lead to Ruby having some hero worship.

Ruby was excited about this, the thought of a superhero was cool enough but at the fact that it's Jaune? It's like a dream come true for her. Now she can't stop thinking about how romantic it would be if Jaune rescued her and she repaid him with a kiss.

The other girls with a crush on Jaune weren't to far behind her in that thought.

 **I can catch up to him, see if he's the real deal.**

 **With her speed Semblance she could do that, but the image of the old man with tears of joy and relief in his eyes made her stop her train of thought.**

 **Thank you, thank you very much for saving me.**

 **The thought of her chasing after him was immediately discarded as the elderly citizen's well-being came first.**

 **She wanted to be a Huntress to help people from terrible misfortune and defeat the Grimm, just like her dad, like her uncle, her older sister...**

 **Just like my mother.**

"And I couldn't be more proud of you my little rose." said Summer who was holding Ruby close. Ruby felt happy to hear that, it was her dream to be just like her mom and help people.

 **Her question can wait. If she knew heroes like they usually are in the comics, then she'll meet Spider-Man whenever trouble arrives to harm the innocent. And maybe, just maybe, she can do her own personal investigation involving this hero and his exploits when she's studying at Beacon.**

"And here comes the hero worship, just as I thought." groaned Yang.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" asked Ruby.

"It is little childish Ruby." said Blake, getting a nod in agreement from Weiss.

"Betrayal, I will not forget this betrayal!" shouted Ruby.

"I think it's awesome seeing fearless leader being a crime fighting superhero." said Nora.

"It was quite impressive." agreed Ren.

 **Can't believe they think I was a Huntsmen. Even I know a Huntsmen won't be caught dead wearing a get up like this.**

"See even he agrees." said Coco.

"Oh my god Coco, just stop!" shouted Velvet, who then realized what she did and said, "S-sorry." It certainly surprised Coco for Velvet to just snap like that.

"Sorry Bunbun, I just think the outfit could go without the hoodie, maybe make the costume a lighter shade of red and add some blue to it. I'm just saying it could use some work. said Coco. After Velvet gave her a look, she decided she'll stop… for now.

 **Web slinging for the past five minutes the wall crawler made sure to stay above ground, so the police won't spot him while they handle the rest of the goons tied in Mr. Macarren's shop. It was supposed to be a simple night with inventory and stacking shelves, but then they had to show up and ruin everything.**

 **Oh well, more web pics for the Spidey. I'm sure these pictures will get me the extra lien I need for next month's bills.**

 **Finally landing on the roof of a three-story building, Spider-Man grabbed a camera that was webbed on the side of a wall pointed directly where the action took place just a few moment ago. Checking to make sure the photos are in clear resolution, he jumped off the roof and slowly descended to the floor without causing too much noise for anyone to notice him.**

"What? Why is he doing that?!" asked a confused Weiss.

"Like he said, gotta put food on the table somehow. Even huntsmen get paid for what they do so it's not entirely different, besides remember what the shop owner said about him needing the lien for his aunt." said Qrow.

"He's right Ms. Schnee, I'm afraid not everyone can own a company like you. Some people need to get money where they can to provide for their family." said Ozpin. This made a lot of people think and made Weiss feel bad about questioning him.

 **Some might think that I'm a glory dog for the attention, but they should understand how hard it is trying to put food on the table.**

"See Weiss it's just as they said." said Willow. Weiss nodded in understanding.

 **Sensing that no danger was nearby, the hero finally removed his mask, ruffling his blonde hair to get back to its original messy style. His blue eyes scanned the dark alley way to locate his clothes. Ever since he ran away from home to move to Vale the young teen hoped that being accepted to Beacon would finally be his chance to achieve his dream.**

 **To become a hero.**

 **What he didn't account for (or simply ignored) was when Beacon rejected his letter, causing him to spiral into depression and wander the streets of Vale wondering what happens next. Thankfully an elderly couple took pity on him and decided to take him under their roof in hopes to get him back on is feet.**

The Arc's felt sad to know that this Jaune spiraled into depression but were happy to hear that someone took him in when he needed it.

Ozpin felt ashamed of his counterpart, to squash the dreams of a promising young man and, if he wasn't lucky, sentenced the pour boy to have nowhere to go.

 **Their names are Ben and May Parker, and Jaune was forever indebted to their act of kindness to let someone like him to enter their lives.**

"So now we know who this Ben is, but what happened to him?" asked Glynda.

"I believe we may find out Ms. Goodwitch." said Ozpin taking a sip from his mug.

 **Ok, I know that I left them... bingo!**

 **Reaching behind an over encumbered dumpster, Jaune grabbed his normal attire wrapped in his webbings and ripped it open. He pulled out the normal attire and covered his spider costume with them.**

"Well at least then he'd be able to suit up quickly." said Mercury.

"And it's hard to steal clothes that are webbed up to a wall." agreed Roman.

 **Thank you, night vision. I'm sure a normal human wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line like I could.**

"So wait, is he a faunus? Because he has some abilities I've never seen any spider faunus have before." said Ilia.

"I don't know but I'm quite eager to find out." said Watts.

Ironwood didn't say it but he was curious to know as well. The thought of having soldier like that was appealing.

 **Ever since the rejection from Beacon Jaune was trying to look for a stable job to help Mr. and Mrs. Parker with the bills, so when on a job hunt he found a position for a janitor at a science lab that studies animal biology. Turns out one of the animals, a spider they were experimenting on, had escaped and just like his luck it decided to bite him before dying in his hands.**

"Wait, that's how he's like this? He just bitten by a spider that was experimented on and got super powers somehow?!" shouted Weiss.

"Sounds just like something out of a comic book." said Ruby.

Blake silently agreed. What nobody knows is that she and Jaune have hung out before, just in the library and they mostly just sat quietly next to each other and read. But one day Jaune had her give comic books a shot when she said they're not real literature, and after she did she said they weren't as bad as she thought but still not as good as regular books. Jaune took that as a win and that was about it.

 **Alright, I should get back to the station and wait for Mr. Macarren. I don't want him to wonder where I've been If he doesn't see me there.**

 **It started out slow. He could stick to any surface, produce organic webbing, night vision, strength, speed, and incredible agility. Every day it seemed that he learns new things about himself and it was all thanks to that spider that bit him. This was his chance, a chance for him to become what he wanted since he was a kid. The only problem is that Vale doesn't take kindly to vigilantes, so every time he dawns his spider persona and does some good in the kingdom they call for the police to try to put him behind bars.**

"That's not fair, he is just trying to help people!" raged Ruby.

"Young lady while I agree with you, sometimes that's how the world is I'm afraid. But don't let that discourage you, sometimes the things worth doing are the hardest." said Ghira.

 **I'm starting to wonder why there's so many thefts all over Vale. I should probably take tomorrow off, try to figure out why there becoming so pro-active all of a sudden. I don't want anyone to endure the same harassment Mr. Macarren had to go through.**

 **With his mind set to figure out what's happening In Vale, Jaune ran out the alleyway and sprinted back the police station before his boss arrives. Being himself was the easy part, being Spider-Man and saving people while keeping his identity a secret was another thing entirely.**

"Living one life is hard enough but living two is harder, I should know I have lived several." said Ozpin.

 **Even if 'Jaune Arc', the average everyday guy, couldn't become a Huntsman and help people, 'Spider man', the superhero, could. After all a great man once told him; with great power comes great responsibility.**

" Those are some wise words." said Tai.

"Yes very inspiring." said Port.

 **And Jaune would always live by Mr. Parker's advice. He already failed him once and he would be damned if he would fail anyone else if he has the power to help them.**

"W-what did he mean by that?" asked Velvet.

Wolf didn't answer and decided to change the subject, "Alright we will be skipping ahead to your first day as official students of Beacon, let's get started." before anyone could say anything the screen went forward

 **"Are they still showing that spider guy on the news again?" Ruby's partner said, as if she was surprised there still showing him on the news.**

 **Now that Ruby was a student of Beacon, has her own team, a partner to always have her back, and full-fledged Huntsman and Huntresses to teach them, she should be happy with what she has.**

 **Instead, she was using her time watching the latest news regarding the increase of crime, Roman Torchwick, and questions regarding why so much dust being stolen was important news, she knows that, but they're all minor things to her when compared to what she was really looking forward to when she watches the news.**

 **Spider-man.**

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I? It would be so cool if Jaune was a superhero." said an excited Ruby.

"I get that its cool sis but calm down." said Yang.

"I swear you will never change." added Weiss.

 **"You got to admit, he's pulling off the outfit pretty good. Really good now that I think about it." Yang said when she saw a picture of Spider-man mid-web swing to another building. "I guess some people really can pull off wearing tights, but only by a thin thread!"**

"Got a point me." said Yang admiring Jaune in the outfit. Meanwhile Coco was grumbling but couldn't help but think it complemented his build.

 **"Yang, even if you're part of the team, I will not hesitate to pin you to the wall." Weiss told her while placing her hand on her weapon.**

"My thoughts exactly Xiao Long." spat Weiss. Yang just shrugged.

 **"Meh. I'm sure you'll be used to it, just like Blake. Right, partner?" Yang turned her head to see Blake on her bed. The book she was reading forgotten and replaced with her scroll showing the same news her little sister was watching.**

 **"Yeah." Blake said while still keeping her eyes on the screen.**

 **"See! She agrees that my jokes are funny just like my sister. Isn't that right, Ruby?"**

 **"No."**

 **"So close. Well, if you can still pay attention to me then that means you know we need to go to class soon." Yang said to her little sister followed by silence from Ruby.**

"I'm unappreciated in my time, at least Jaune likes my jokes." said Yang in a fake hurt voice.

 **"This is ridiculous! How are you supposed to be our team leader if you keep gawking over some fool wearing a mask and thinking he's a hero." Weiss shouted making Ruby snap out of her fixation and speak her mind.**

"Seriously Weiss what's the deal?" asked Nora

"I suppose my other thinks what he's doing is reckless and irresponsible, I know I would have at the start of the year." replied Weiss.

 **"What if he is a hero?" Blake snapped at the heiress, causing everyone look at her in surprise.**

"Really Blake? I didn't expect you to side with the young man like that." pointed out Kali.

"Well he helps people in need,it's very admirable." replied Blake

 **Blake herself can only blush from embarrassment at how her outburst made her sound like she's also fan girl defending Ruby's idol. Ruby was a diehard hero worshiper, which was one of the reasons why she wanted to be a Huntress, but once Ruby told them that she saw an actual hero her fascination was set ablaze.**

 **Ruby's side of the room had paper clippings of the web slinger stopping small time thugs, saving pedestrians from burning buildings, even just getting cats out of tall trees.**

"Jeez sis, I get you like heroes but seriously? That's a bit much." said Yang. Ruby was blushing and putting her index fingers together.

"Jeez that goes beyond the normal level of hero worship." sais Emerald looking at her half sister.

"I think it's nice he is helping by not just fighting crime, but helping with small things too." said Velvet who was happy to see Jaune do so much good.

"Well I suppose that's what makes him a friendly neighborhood superhero." said Pyrrha. This made everyone decide that must have been what that meant.

 **Blake wasn't into the whole hero business like Ruby was, she was only interested if Spider-man was like her. Someone who saw the injustice in the world and decided to take it upon themselves to stop it. Blake became a Huntress to do just that, but it seems he decided to do it in a different way, making her worry about what he's doing is the right thing.**

 **What he's doing is very heroic, but I wonder what the White Fang would do if they decided to find him.**

"Well we would probably need to know how it affects things first." said Sienna. She was not yet entirely sure how she would react.

"No doubt it wouldn't be good." spat Ironwood. This earned a glare from the tiger faunus.

 **She can only assume it was a Faunus doing such good deeds. It's just hard to find out since he shows no notable characteristics.**

 **He can stick to walls and shoot out webs, those can be explained by either a semblance or tool that allows him to do such things. If he shows his face maybe I could remember him when I was still part of the movement.**

 **Maybe that's why he wears the costume, to make people guess if he's human or not. That's the only reason she can come up with, since she's also wearing something to hide her true self.**

"Or like was said earlier, to keep his loved ones safe." pointed out Wolf.

 **"Whatever he's doing is stopping people from losing their businesses..."**

 **"See!" Ruby said to her partner.**

 **"But I don't like it that he's wearing a mask." Blake said causing Ruby to deflate and for Weiss to stand a little bit taller for someone finally agreeing with her.**

 **"There you have it, just because he's stopping crimes doesn't mean he should hide who he is. He's a bad influence on young minds, thinking that they should use their semblance and take the law in their own hands." Looking at the pictures above Ruby's bed the young Schnee can only shake her head at how he's dressed. "It just makes it worse since he's wearing a costume with most of the people spewing nonsense that of him being a superhero."**

"Well lets see. Super powers, check. Crime fighting, check. Costume, check. Yeah I'd say he is a superhero." said Sun.

"Yeah Weiss, superheroes can be real even without powers. It just takes someone who wants to make a difference." added Ruby.

"Very wise words Ms. Rose." complemented Ozpin.

 **"He is a hero! Right, Yang?" Ruby asked Yang while giving her best puppy dog eyes.**

 **"I don't know," She said while scratching the back of her head. "I mean I get that he shouldn't hide who he is, since anyone of us could do the same thing, but I'm still going to say that so long as the guy is doing good then he should keep on doing it."**

 **"YAY!"**

 **"Are you serious, Yang?" Weiss asked her with surprise to how easily she caved to her little sister's puppy dog eyes.**

 **"Should you really complain, he's practically saving you lien with him stopping all those dust robberies."**

"That is a good point Weiss." added Blake. This made Weiss huff but she couldn't help but agree.

 **"That's beside the point! If he keeps doing this then more people will follow his example and make their own belief of justice. Am I right, Blake?" Weiss turned her head to expect at least the one person with her head on straight to agree with her.**

 **"Y-yeah, you're right." Blake said as if she was trying to swallow something she disliked.**

 **The argument soon turned into a debate about what Spider-man is doing is right or wrong before their scrolls signaled them that class is about to start.**

 **"Oh my gosh! We'll be late for our first day of school!" Ruby shouted causing the rest of her team scrambled out of their room to get to class on time.**

Suddenly team RWBY remembered how they were late for their first day, and they felt that some things must be very common in the multiverse.

 **Only for them to be stopped when a large group of reporters blocking their only exit.**

 **"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Yang said only for her question to be ignored by them.**

 **"You dolt! Don't you remember who lives across from us?" Weiss asked Yang as if she had short term memory loss.**

 **"Wait, all of these guys are here for Pyrrha?" Ruby asked while hopping up and down to see where her other friend is.**

Pyrrha signed. She felt thankful that this didn't happen in her world. She then wondered who her partner was if Jaune didn't go to Beacon.

 **Ugh! Curse my height! How much milk will I need before I grow dang it!?**

"Yeah seriously, I've been drinking lots and lots of milk yet I'm still short, what the heck!" shouted Ruby.

"Ruby milk isn't going to make you grow just like that." said Weiss. This made Ruby huff in annoyance.

 **"Yes! She's the strongest Huntresses of our generation so far and a well-known celebrity! She's even the leader of her own team."**

 **"You mean the team that only has three people and not four like the rest of us." Blake spoke before taking a few steps back when of the reports were pushed back due to how many are trying to leave through the small exit.**

Pyrrha now fell even further in depression at that thought. She knew that would just put her on a pedestal even more, making people think she was to good to need a partner.

Ozpin and the other staff felt sorry for the girl and glad that things ended the way they did in their world.

 **"Her lawyers made a huge argument that caused a lot of controversies between the two kingdoms, so Vale decided to make a compromise for her to stay even though she has no partner." The reporters finally left the exit allowing team RWBY to get back to running to class. "Reporters are here for Beacon to cash in on the publicity."**

 **"That must really suck for her, always having to watch her back, seeing cameras everywhere you go." Ruby's sad gaze caught a glimpse of her friend walking along with team, Ren and Nora, each at her side trying to shield her from all the flashing cameras and annoying reporters.**

When seeing how Pyrrha's face kept falling, a'll of her friends gave her a hug and a reassuring smile. This made Pyrrha feel better, and she was happy to know she made such wonderful friends at Beacon.

 **"We can feel sorry for her while we're at class, we only have 10 minutes!" Yang scream caused the rest of the girls to run around the large herd of news reporters.**

 **Their start of the day may have been unexpected, but with what they've been though in initiation made them more than ready for what this year has in store for them.**

"Boy were we wrong." said Yang.

"Yes I agree, we've been through so much that would make initiation look tame." huffed Weiss.

"Well as long as team RWBY works together, we can do anything!" cheered Ruby.

"Well the next time you do something crazy and excited can we join in? Seriously we live across the hall from you, we want to have some adventures to." said Nora.

"That's right you can always count on us if you need help." said Pyrrha.

"Jaune may not be here but I'm sure he would agree." said Ren. Team RWBY nodded in understanding.

 **Even with so many problems already starting, Ruby can only feel as if today was going to be the best day ever.**

 **What Jaune considered his best day for him was when he had a day off. Which was technically days off at work, but when consider that he has school on the weekdays it soon became even more apparent to him when his 5:00am alarm clock wakes him up.**

As the alarm clock went off, so many in the audience groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh I hate that sound?" complained Neptune.

"Yes though it is not as annoying as a military wake up." said Winter.

 **"Augh."**

 **Stretching one arm out of his bed, he reached for his alarm clock on his night stand to turn it off only to feel nothing. Cracking one crusted eye open he saw that the clock that was still ringing with its obnoxious tone on top of his study desk facing him. As if taunting Jaune to get off of his warm bed, turn it off, and get ready for school. The young spider instead used a single string of webbing aimed at the alarm clock, pulled, and caused the clock to become airborne for about a second before it dropped on the floor, still playing the same annoying tune.**

"Jeez, I really wouldn't want to be him right now." said Yang.

"Yeah seriously, and who puts their alarm clock on the other side of the room?" asked Cardin.

"Maybe the awake Jaune put it there so the sleeping Jaune could get up instead of just hitting snooze" Coco thought out loud. Everyone thought that was a good enough explaination.

 **"UGHHHH!"**

 **Still using one arm to pull the alarm clock closer the offending object now next to his bed. He was about to be shut off with the slam his fist before stopping a centimeter above the snooze button.**

 **Remember what happened the last time, Jaune. Just use a fraction, of a fraction, of a fraction of your strength. Don't want to make the same mistake a fifth time around.**

 **With just his index finger, he pressed the snooze button as gently as possible. With the silence returning he finally went back to sleep to count spiders in his dreams.**

"Wow, even I never had that problem. Just how strong is he?" asked Yang.

"Kid must be pretty strong if he has to be that careful." said Tai.

 **For about 10 seconds when he heard his name being called down stairs.**

 **"Jaune, your breakfast is ready! You need to get ready for school!"**

 **"UUGGGHHHH!"**

"Oh so close." said Sun.

 **Lifting his bed sheets off him and rubbing the morning crust out of his eyes, he walked in to his bathroom to start his morning rituals to begin the day. Turning the bathroom lights on he lifted both his eyes to look himself over in the mirror to see his hair messy, his face having no signs of facial hair, and his onesie still clean with no stains whatsoever, making part of his morning routine complete.**

"Pfft, what's with that onesie?" snickered Neptune.

"Hey I'll have you know me and my sister's worked hard to make that for him." said Saphron. This got a sweat drop from a lot of people who were close to laughing. Even Weiss and her sister didn't feel like it was a good idea to point out her grammatical mistake.

 **Ok, now for the next part.**

 **Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Jaune unzipped his pajamas, kicked it away, and opened his eyes to see what the mirror was showing him.**

 **Before he ran away from home, his physique was less to be desired. He was scrawny and had no muscle mass making him look like he never lifted any weights in his life. It was hard for him to make people take him seriously due to that fact, especially whenever he tried to stop bullies that were targeting his sisters, or himself. It was even worse when he tried to train to become a Huntsman with his father only to be covered in bruises after a few minutes.**

 **But when he was bitten by that spider he had to always look in the mirror every morning to make sure that the person in front of him was actually himself. Gone was the thin and weak body he had in Ansel. The body he now has is well toned with lean muscles showing no traces of fat, making him look like a seasoned athlete. It takes months, even years, to sculpt a body like this with intense training, dieting, and good genetics.**

 **It only took him one night after he was bitten to look like he went through all that hassle.**

"Mama like." said Yang licking her lips.

"I know." replied Coco who was also licking her lips.

The girls with crushes on Jaune just blushed when seeing his build, while some of the men felt jealous. Even Sun felt upset since he worked hard for his abs and yet Jaune just got bit by a spider and woke up like that.

After the gifts she got Ilia was very confused and couldn't look at Jaune right now.

 **His height, blonde hair, and blue eyes were the only good genetics he had going for him, but with his new physical appearance he would easily get girls to take a glance at him now and then.**

 **The only problem now was his lack of confidence and zero experience talking to the opposite sex. Sighing to himself at the reality of his everyday dilemma, Jaune brushed his teeth, took a shower, and went back to his room to get dressed.**

"A good physique is not a substitute for confidence." said Goodwitch.

 **His room had nothing interesting to look at, just a desk to study, a book shelf, and a closet full of hand-me-down clothes the Parkers gave to him (another kind gesture he will never forget) making him wonder how he would've survived in this kingdom if not for them.**

Ozpin couldn't help but wonder that as well, his counterpart could have condemned a poor boy to die on the streets. Now he can't help but wonder if there are versions of him that did, all because they didn't see what he did.

 **Seeing that he already had a small pile of dirty clothes forming in the corner, he decided to clean up his room before Mrs. Parker decided to clean it for him. She already has enough problems trying to take care of the house, he wouldn't burden her when it involves his small problems like taking care of his room.**

 **Scooping all of the clothes he could hold in his arms, he placed his bare foot on his door, and with his ability to stick to any surface, opened the closet to reveal something he wished he would never see again.**

 **His burden, his shame, his Crocea Mors.**

 **No wonder I leave my clothes in a corner.**

 **He brought this thing with him when he thought his entrance to Beacon was secured, but since he didn't get in it'd become a liability, a burden, an ornament to his dead dreams of ever being a Huntsmen. He could not, dare not, unsheathe the blade unless he wanted to open old wounds that could cause him reach for the sword and snap it in two. Even though his great great-grandfather used this weapon in the war, with the later generation of Arcs using the same blade.**

The Arc parents couldn't help but feel awful. The thought that this could have been their Jaune stung them badly, they should have supported Jaune's dreams not dash them aside.

"That boy has may feel horrible, but the fact that he didn't run home when he couldn't get into Beacon. I respect that kind of resolve." said Raven. This surprised Yang, Tai and Qrow to hear, Raven had been acting very unexpectedly since she got here.

 **Jaune dumped his filthy clothes on top of his families' ancestral blade, grabbed a set of new clothes, and slammed his closet shut with no feeling of regret at what he just did.**

 **After all, a weapon is useless if you don't know how to use it.**

"So true. The mightiest blade is useless in the hands of an armature, but the opposite is just as true, even the weakest blade in the hands of a master can be a force to reckon with." said Port.

"That second part, though true, didn't seem relevant to the story Peter." said Oobleck, Port just shrugged.

 **HIs family couldn't help him since they're afraid it would cause more harm to him then good, so they hoped he would stick to studying and make a normal life for himself. Turns out they were right about him getting a normal job, but not the part where he's a crime fighting super hero.**

 **"Jaune, are you awake? Your food's getting cold." Mrs. Parker voice held concern for why he's still in his room.**

 **"I'm almost done." Jaune shouted while putting on his clean clothes. A few seconds of changing later, the young superhero was ready to leave his room. Before he left he grabbed his favorite cereal brand hoodie off of his night stand and walked down stairs to get ready for another day of school.**

 **As soon as his shoes touched the ground his nose caught the scent of eggs and bacon making his stomach growl loud enough for Mrs. Parker to notice him enter the kitchen**

A few of the girls either blushed or giggled when hearing Jaune's stomach.

 **"Goodness, I knew you were hungry, but I never knew you could get that hungry." Mrs. Parker said while holding a frying pan full of scrambled eggs.**

 **"Yeah, I'm a growing boy. Thank you for the food, Mrs. Parker." Jaune set another dining set across the table for her to eat breakfast.**

 **"Now Jaune, you know you don't have to call me that." She chided the boy while pouring some eggs on to her plate and the rest to Jaune. He noticed that her portion is smaller than his, but he didn't want to argue with her at the beginning of the day. He pulled her chair for her to sit on and kissed her cheek.**

 **"Thank you, aunt May." He soon sat down and they both said their prayers and started eating.**

"So that's what the shop owner meant when he said Jaune had an aunt?" asked Juniper.

"It's nice to know that she sees Jaune as family though." said Ren.

 **Mrs. Parker was the most charitable, kind, and sweet woman Jaune was glad to ever meet when he was in Vale with nothing to his name. Even when the years are catching up to her she's still able to take care of herself, the house, and him all on her own, even if she's a woman past her prime. Her age still held some of her vibrant blonde hair, blue eyes, and smooth skin, so she could easily pull off being Jaune's Aunt by appearance alone.**

"That is true, she does look like she could be a relative." said Saphron. Then when everyone gave Mrs. Parker a good look they noticed that she really could be mistaken for a member of Jaune's family.

 **But ever since the loss of her husband her hairs started to lose its yellow glow and started to turn grey. Her blue sapphire eyes have started to fade as well, and her skin that was radiant now started to show wrinkles. Life's now showing the results on what it's doing to Aunt May and it's killing Jaune inside knowing that he's one of the reasons.**

"He must have done something or got involved in whatever it is that lead to Mr. Parker's untimely demise." said Ironwood.

"But Jaune couldn't have done it while knowing it would happen." said Velvet, trying to defend her crush.

 **"How are you feeling today, Jaune?" Aunt May showed her concern for him after what transpired to Mr. Macarren's store a few days ago.**

 **"I'm fine Aunt May, you don't have to worry about me so much." He tried his best to give her his reassuring smile.**

 **Please stop worrying about.**

Pyrrha knew that Jaune never liked it when someone worried to much about him, thinking he wasn't worth the time. That always made Pyrrha sad to know Jaune thought so lowly about himself.

 **"I know. It's just really scary knowing that it was so close to home." To show what she meant she left her seat to turn on the TV for Jaune to see what is happening in Vale.**

 **"With the added news that the infamous Roman Torchwick has escaped, a number of dust shop thefts has increased exponentially over the months making many people of Vale worry about the future of this kingdom." The news anchorman reported on the recent string of robberies, showing pictures of shops ransacked with their dust stolen.**

"Well I'm glad to know I'm big enough to make the news." said Roman with a smirk.

 **"You see, whenever you see something like that I want you to turn around and run-"**

 **"That all changed though when several shop owners were apparently saved by the masked vigilante known only by the name: Spider-man." The pictures of dust shop robberies were soon changed to see Spider-man exiting out of a port-a-john with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his feet.**

"Pfft hahaha. Wow didn't they have anything better to use?!" laughed Mercury. A few people in the audience laughed as well but a few felt bad and tried not to.

 **Wish they showed me in a different picture. Thanks, J.J. Your hate for Spider-man shows even on the news.**

"I suppose that makes sense, a man that runs the news and despises vigilantes." deduced Ozpin, "I wish people that work in the news would be unbiased and not just focus on their opinions but on others as well." a couple a people agreed with the headmaster on that one.

 **Jaune could let that go for the moment and smile, knowing the progress he's making wasn't a waste with how much crime has slowly stopped.**

 **"Crimes involving dust have decreased these past few weeks making people notice the crime fighter's good deeds. Going to the streets, we have our news reporter asking the people of Vale what they think of Spider-man." The anchor man was soon replaced by a young woman in the middle of a busy part of Vale asking questions.**

"Oh i wonder what people are gonna say about fearless-leader?" asked Nora.

"I'm not going have much expectation. Like we saw with team RWBY earlier, I believe it to have very split opinions." said Ren.

"Very astute Mr. Lie. People, be they human or faunus, will always have conflicting opinions of things." said Ozpin. A few understood that better than others, like Blake.

She knows that is one of the reasons the White Fang is what it is today, and how her father and Sienna used to argue about how to do things.

 **"Thanks, Chuck. As you can see around me many people are getting ready for work, but some are also looking up in hopes of seeing the Spider-man in action." The camera man shifted his sights to bystanders walking around to get to work while some were looking to the sky, seeing if they might catch a glimpse of the wall crawler web swing from building to building.**

 **"I've asked many people about what they think of Spider-man and his crusade on crime. Here are their answers."**

 **The next scene showed was different people, both human and Faunus, on what views they have on Jaune's actions of being Spider-man.**

 **"I think what he's doing is a heroic act. The police can't stop this much crime, so it's nice knowing the fact we have someone else cleaning the streets and keeping us safe."**

Ruby was smiling when she heard that, knowing that there are those that appreciate what Jaune is doing.

 **"He is a menace to this kingdom. He's probably some Huntsman deciding to take the law in his own hands."**

"This is exactly what my other was talking about, it can be dangerous when someone does this kind of thing." said Weiss. This earned an annoyed grumble from Ruby.

 **"We have laws about people using their abilities without proper authority. That's why we have schools for kids that want to be Huntsmen, they need to have a proper license and registration for when and how they use their semblance."**

"My thoughts exactly, if I had my way I would have this version of Mr. Arc arrested." said Ironwood. Again Ironwood didn't say it but if he did arrest this version of Arc he would have him studied to learn how to replicate him.

"Well unlike you and your tin-cans Jimmy, he's actually making a difference." spat Qrow.

"I can't believe you would support this kind of vigilantism Qrow." growled Ironwood.

 **"I pay my taxes, so the police do their jobs and they can't stop these crimes. This guy is risking his own life to stop these thugs for free. Tax payers should be paying this guy instead of the police."**

"You see? This is what I'm talking about, he's making people question those who are officially tasked with this line of work." stated Ironwood.

"Maybe because they aren't doing their job right, so someone should step in and show them how it's done." added Raven. She was impressed with how this version of Arc was able to handle himself and if he was anything like theirs, then it's all the more reason she wants him and Yang to give her grandchildren.

 **"Huntsmen do their job and expect to get a reward for their troubles. Their nothing but mercenaries for hire either getting rid of Grimm or protecting people. Spider-man's doing the same thing but without asking for a reward for his action. Guy's a hero in my book."**

"Unfortunately that is the case with some Huntsmen. They are only in it for the fame and glory, and it has lead to a few people to not trust huntsmen in general." explained Oobleck. This caused a few of the students to deflate when they heard that, especially Ruby who always thought of Huntsman as heroes.

 **"Do you know who wears masks and takes the law in their own hands? The White Fang. The guy's obviously a Faunus. I mean, he calls himself Spider-man for crying out loud. He may be stopping the crimes, but I'm sure he's also taking some dust for himself and his terrorist group."**

"Sienna couldn't help but glare at that man, she had always despised people calling them terrorists. She had always viewed her White Fang as freedom fighters, standing up to the injustices that are placed on faunus everywhere.

 **"Many Faunus who are against the White fang are siding with Spider-man and his deeds. He's showing the humans that not all Faunus are like the White Fang."**

Ilia was surprised and shocked to hear that there are faunus that stand against the White Fang, they are just trying to help them no longer be under discrimination. Meanwhile Adam was viewing these faunus as traitors to their own people, and may need to be made as examples.

 **"He's just making the Faunus community suffer even more. We need him to stop hiding behind a mask and show the world not all Faunus need to wear one. If he keeps hiding behind that mask of his he's no better than the White Fang and their own twisted brand of justice."**

"I don't understand, how can they say that?!" shouted Sienna, "We are working to help the faunus and yet there some of our own people who see us as terrorists?!" Sienna couldn't understand this at all.

"Don't you get it? You think by making humans afraid it will end hatred between the two races, but what you fail to realize is fear doesn't end hate." said Wolf, "When you fear something would will grow angry towards it, and when you are angry at something you will inevitably grow to hate it, and when you hate something you wish to destroy it hoping that doing so will let you have nothing left to fear. Don't you see that in your quest to end the cycle of hatred, you are only perpetuating it instead." neither Sienna or Ilia could believe what they were hearing, was Wolf right? In the mission to help the faunus were they truly making things worse for them? This left them much to think about and reconsider.

Ghira was disheartened to know that the White Fang he had created had become what it is today. To learn his once peaceful organization could change into a terrorist group. Kali placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile to help him feel better.

Adam however was thinking the only true way to help all faunus is to get rid of all humans completely. And it would seem that neither Sienna nor Ilia was of the same mind on this, so he could not look to them for aid in this. Perhaps the White Fang needs a new leader after all.

Blake agreed with what Wolf had said, and was sad to know she had help the current White Fang for so long and what she said to her parents before she left. She had called them cowards and traitors for leaving the Fang, and yet here she was regretting all she had done. Like her parents she left the Fang and still stands for faunus rights. When her friends notice the tears in her eyes they all give her a hug to help her.

 **"That man saved me a few nights ago, I'll never forget what he did for me. If you're watching this Spider-man know that I'm grateful for what you're doing for our kingdom and we thank you."**

"I'm happy to know that my son has help so many people and that at least they are grateful for what he has done." said Nicholas who was racked with guilt while at the same time also filled with pride for his son.

 **"I think the dude's brave for wearing that costume everyday. How does he not get a bon-"**

This got a laugh from Yang, Nora, Coco and anyone else with a dirty mind, while everyone else either blushed or groaned at that.

 **After they gave their answers it was soon shifted back to the news room with the anchorman giving his thanks to the reporter and her journalism.**

 **"As you can see, many people have mixed reviews about our friendly neighborhood Spider-man, but to the Vale news crew we only have one question." For dramatic effect the camera zoomed in close for the man to say his question.**

 **"Who is Spider-man?"**

"Why do they do that on some news channels?" asked Nora.

"I think its for dramatic effect." said Velvet.

"But why though? Its kinda dumb if you ask me." said Cardin. A few agreed with that thought but chose to continue the viewing.

 **Aunt May turned off the TV and went back to eating her breakfast.**

 **"That Spider-man sure is helping the kingdom." Jaune told Aunt May while scarfing down his food.**

 **"Yes, he's doing good, but I'd prefer if you ever see him stopping crimes or doing anything dangerous, promise me you will run away." She said turning her head to look at picture across the room.**

 **Jaune knew what picture it is, but he doesn't turn around to look at it. Instead he looks at his now empty plate before getting up from the table, taking the dishes off the table, and placing them in the sink. He walked behind Aunt May, still staring at the picture, and hugged her tightly, as if he ever let go she too might disappear.**

 **"I promise you, Aunt May, I'll run away if I'm ever in trouble." Jaune tried his best to reassure her, taking a small glance at the picture of Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and another couple holding a small baby in their arms.**

 **Jaune knows who they are, he knows what happened to them, and he also knows that he'll never replace her real family. All he can do is be there for her whenever she remembers what she lost and can never have back.**

Many in the audience felt sad at this. Salem and Ozpin especially because they can never forget the day they lost their daughters from their battle, but they are glad to know they still have some family in this world.

Jaune's friends and family were happy that Jaune tries to be there for Mrs. Parker even if he can never truly replace the ones she loves.

 **Unwrapping his arms around her she turned to see him, her eyes red with tears, and returned his hug with her own.**

 **"Thank you, Jaune." She told him, her breathing choppy and incoherent as she tried to control her crying.**

 **After a few minutes of crying, Aunt May finally let go of him. She looked at the kitchen clock and had a look of surprise at the time.**

 **"Oh my goodness, Jaune you need to leave your bus is about to leave!"**

 **"What!" Looking at the clock he saw that the time's already 6:30am.**

 **His bus arrives around 6:25 giving him only five minutes before it leaves.**

"Oh that's not good." cringed Coco. She was so glad they had dorms at Beacon.

 **"I'll see you later, Aunt May." Quickly giving her a peck on the cheek, Jaune grabbed his back pack near the front door and ran to the bus before it leaves for school.**

 **With crime slowly declining all he could do now is worry about his grades at school, bullies, and homework. With Spider-man stopping muggers from stealing dust, it'd only be a matter of time for something big to pop out of its hiding spot and try to put an end to Spider-man. He can only wonder why they'd want such large quantities of dust and risk getting caught.**

 **An even scarier thought is who's control so many goons and making them get all this dust.**

 **Roman Torchwick made sure he had a backup plan for any possible situation incase his life was at risk. From bribes, blackmail, and extortion the list goes on and on for any possible situation. Until someone came along and ruined any chance of escaping his current predicament.**

Roman couldn't help but groan at this. He started to think just how much of a thorn in his side little red and friends had been. He supposed it was apt that her name was Rose.

 **"What do you mean you don't have any more men to supply me with?" Roman shouted at the person on the other end of his call.**

 **"I did have enough men to help you, Roman. That changed when some guy wearing a leotard showed up and webbed them up." The person talking to Roman let out a loud sigh. "Can't believe I even said that sentence. You're going to have to accept the amount I'm giving you. Not many people are lining up to join you and your damn schemes anymore."**

" _It must suck when a guy in pyjamas is ruining all your plans, huh Roman?"_ asked Cindy.

"You tell me given that it your plans, your just forcing me to help with them." retorted Roman with a smug look on his face. This earned a glare from Cindy. Roman and Neo couldn't help laughing since even if she could do something about that, it was the nice one that made the decisions.

 **"What about your two bodyguards, Junior? I'm sure those two could waste that bug if you let me have them for just a few days." Roman said then took a long drag from his cigar.**

 **"No can do," The man called Junior said without a second thought. "If the web guy somehow found out I'm part of whatever you're doing, I'm going to need all the help I can get."**

Yang remembered fighting the Malachite twins before, she still gets a little pissed of at the thought of them from time to time.

 **"So, what, you're planning to just wait it out? The guy just showed up out of nowhere and you decide now to lay low?" Taking another long drag from his cigar Roman dropped it on the ground and squashed it under his shoe, leaving a small trail of cigars showing his nervousness.**

 **"Sorry Roman," Junior said with no hint of caring. "But until I'm certain that the coast is clear you're on your own." Before he could talk, Junior hung up leaving Roman to scream in frustration.**

"It looks like you have trouble with a bunch of kids in any universe Roman." laughed Mercury.

"Oh shove it peg leg." growled Roman while Neo gave the assassin the stink eye.

 **It was bad enough that he was being forced to do things that doesn't benefit him in the least, but now he has to deal with some animal in a costume wasting his men and stopping him from doing what he was forced into doing.**

All the faunus in the room glared at Roman for that crack.

 **Even some of the police on his payroll can't bust them out with so many being put behind bars. It'd make them seem suspicious if they tried to let them out the next day, so he couldn't use them or else they could get caught and spill the beans on who's working for him.**

See? That's another reason why you can't overly rely on huntsmen and police, some of them are on the payroll of criminals." said Qrow.

"But why, why would they do tha-" Ruby stopped her question, she remembered what Oobleck said earlier and felt that answered her question.

 **"Well, I guess I need to make do with what I got." Roman looked at only a dozen or so henchmen moving what little of dust they could get. His warehouse was supposed to be full of dust by now, but thanks to that so called 'hero' his warehouse was less than half of what he promised his benefactor would be.**

"Now that just breaks the heart right that?" sighed Roman. Some of the huntsmen and huntresses in training couldn't help but snicker at the criminals misfortune.

 **"Neo," Roman called out with no answer before he heard glass shatter out of thin air, revealing a petite looking girl with multicolored hair and eyes blinking at him, as if she is asking a question.**

"Looks like I get to show up. Though I'm a little sad I have to fight Jaune." said Neo with a bit of a pout.

"What, you sad your gonna fight your little boyfriend~?" teased Roman, who then received a swift punch to the ribs.

 **"Seems we need to personally steal dust this time," The multicolored girl frown at such a mundane task. "If you haven't noticed, we're losing henchmen. Not by the police, not by Huntsman, but some delusional idiot dressed in a bug suit pretending to be a 'hero' for crying out loud!"**

 **When Roman told her what was stopping them from stealing dust she wrapped her arms around her stomach in a silent laugh.**

"I admit I would have laughed to if I didn't see him in action first." shrugged Neo.

 **"You may think it's funny, but the one pulling our strings thinks otherwise."**

"I'm sorry." said Cici who just pulled a Pyrrha. Cindy just grumbled in the mirror.

 **He told her that she doesn't have to worry about just one guy parading around in a costume, that he can get his guys to take care of the problem and be done with it. Turns out Roman would be eating his own words when his underlings kept ending up in prison with less and less dust being sent to the boss lady.**

"Well excuse me, you try taking someone in a leotard seriously and then you can criticise me." snarled Roman.

 **"If you think it's funny then you should know that less henchmen means less practice dummies." Roman tried to give a reason for Neo to get serious, but she just shrugged her shoulders.**

 **There're always other people for her to play with, henchmen were a dime-a-dozen, so she really didn't care if they get caught or not.**

"Yeah Roman, that's not much of a big deal." said Neo.

 **"Less henchmen also means no errand boys."**

 **Neo just raised her eyebrow wondering again why she should care.**

"Where are you going with this Roman?" asked Neo.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find out Neo." replied Roman with a grin on his face. This just made Neo a little nervous.

 **"No errand boys mean no one to get you ice cream." Roman said in satisfaction with how Neo's apathy turned to rage as soon as he told her what she liked most was at stake.**

"NO, not the ice cream!" cried out Neo. She felt a little better when she remembered she now has unlimited ice cream and legally owns an ice cream shop.

 **Now it was Neo's problem and Roman needs her to take this seriously, so they can take care of this bug problem before it turns into an infestation.**

 **"Now you see the situation we're in?" Neo gave Roman a nod. "Good. Then we need to bait him into thinking we're just stealing dust like we've been doing. As soon as we see him try and stop the heist... well, you know the rest, right?"**

"You play dirty Roman." scowled Neo

"You left me no choice my dear Neo." replied Roman with a smug look. This earned him yet another swift jab in the rib cage. "You need to stop with that!" growled Roman. Neo just gave him an innocent look.

 **Neo nodded and smiled wide enough to show teeth at what he was implying.**

A few people shivered at that smile while Tyrian, who has been very quite this feeling just started laughing at the psychotic girls smile.

 **With Neo on board, Roman couldn't help but pull out another cigar out of his breast pocket. He placed it between his lips and used the end of his cane as a lighter and smoked it a bit more slowly to enjoy the taste.**

 **"Let's show this Spider-man why there's no other heroes in Vale."**

 **Whenever Jaune arrives to school, he always sees the many differences between the one he went back in Ansel and the school he's attending now. While the school in Ansel was a small, close knit community with its school holding many students with everyone knowing everyone. The school in Vale was much larger and had so much room and space to wander around it made him get lost on where to go on his first day.**

 **This school is called Midtown High, and this is where Jaune will be getting his education for a better future. At least that's what he keeps telling himself whenever a situation like this happens.**

 **"Move, Jauney boy." A large senior wearing a Midtown jersey said as he shoved Jaune out of his way with his shoulder even when Jaune was a fair distance away from him.**

"I think we can tell this guy is the school bully." said Coco who glaring Cardin, who was sweating bullets.

 **'At least one thing stays the same in any school I go to. It's like they know I'm a prime target to get pushed around.'**

This caused all of Jaune's to now glare at Cardin who was now sweating so much his clothes under his armor were soaked.

 **He could deal with being lost at school every now and then, he can even get used to so many people being mean to him, but the one thing that gets him in a sour mood is where the school is located and what it's facing.**

 **While Jaune's standing in the courtyard of the school, surrounded by a sea of both lower and upper classmen, a tall castle like tower could be seen looming over making him wonder if fate's telling him he could've been there, but decided against letting him join.**

 **That large tower was part of a larger campus called Beacon Academy, where many talented and strong youths enter to become professional Huntsmen. A place Jaune has no right to ever set foot in, yet every time he goes to his normal school he looks up and sees the offending edifice, making him think of what it would be like being a student there.**

This caused a few people in the audience to feel very depressed for Jaune.

"Man imagine what would have happened to our Jaune if he didn't get accepted, I doubt he would have been as lucky." said Yang.

"Well I'm glad things went the way they did for ours. I wouldn't trade him for the world." said Pyrrha, her friends nodded in agreement. Jaune's family were happy to see that he had such good friends.

 **The thought of attending Beacon made him think of the small Huntress-in-training he talked to while working at Mr. Macarren's shop.**

 **I'm sure Ruby's doing fine at Beacon. If she was able to fend off those bowler hat guys with a weapon like that, she has nothing to worry about.**

Ruby blushed a bit at Jaune's words, she was happy that Jaune thought so highly of her. Yang noticed the blushing and felt like teasing her.

"Whats up sis, your as red as your namesake~? Could it be because of what he said hmmm~?" teased the blonde brawler.

"Yang stop!" shouted Ruby who was hiding in her hood. Yang just laughed her sister and continued to watch the viewing.

 **This caused Jaune to sigh in resignation. When he left the shop, and changed into his costume he found Ruby handling the situation on her own before one of them took Mr. Macarren hostage. If they decided to fight her instead it would've been Ruby taking them down and giving them to the cops, not him.**

 **He was able to beat many criminals thanks to his spider abilities, but Jaune knew that if there was even a small chance he'd get into Beacon, he probably wouldn't have made it through the first day. The truth hurt for the young hero, but because of that truth it made him thankful for what it brought him.**

'I wish you were more confident in yourself Jaune, it hurts me when I see you think so low of yourself.' thought Pyrrha with a sad expression.

'I can't help but wonder, is it my fault you feel that way Jaune." Though Nicholas who was racked with guilt.

 **'We may not have let you into Beacon, but we can let you have spider powers! The only down side is that you need to always be financially stable for the rest of your life! I'm pretty sure that's what the universe is saying to me.'**

"That's an interesting way to think about it." giggled Summer.

 **Though the thoughts of what Beacon would be like still lingered, the boy stared at the tower for a few more moments before he heard a familiar voice speak to him from behind.**

 **"Dude, you're still doing that thing when you get mopey looking at that school." His friend told him while placing both his arms on Jaune's shoulders and started to shake him from his funk.**

"Wait who's that guy." asked Coco.

"I'm sure we will find out Ms. Adel." said Glynda.

 **The only friend he had in this school was Harry Osborn, and just like him he also enrolled to this school making Jaune relived that he wasn't alone here.**

"Well I'm glad this Jaune has some friends." said Juniper.

"Yeah I just wish it was us." said a sad Ruby.

 **"Sorry, Harry, it's just really hard not to notice." The blond was about to look at Beacon again before his best friend shifted his body in the opposite direction.**

 **"Jaune, seriously bro you need to let it go." Harry told him with sympathetic gaze.**

 **The amount of people who knows Jaune's predicament can be counted on one hand. He didn't like to openly tell others his situation 'cause it made him look like he wanted people to feel sorry for him. But when he met Harry both boys understood the feeling of trying to live up to their dreams before reality pulled the rug under you.**

"Truly a sad sight to see when a boys dream is crushed by the cruelty we call reality." mourned Port.

"Yes. Dreams are what make life worthwhile, and should never be crushed." agreed Ghira.

 **"Kind of hard since It's literally at the center of Vale." Harry was about to say something to him when the school's speakers blared its horns signaling them go to class. "Come on, we don't want get caught in the 5-minute rush hour." Jaune placed his backpack over his shoulder and walked inside the building already seeing many students getting to their classroom.**

 **Harry was taking longer strides to catch up to his friend, his look of concern still showing. "Look, I get that your still hung up on the whole rejection thing, but it's already been months since then. Shouldn't you be worrying about something more important?"**

 **Harry was now in front of Jaune his sympathetic face now turned serious. "Like how you're supposed to make more lien to help Aunt May."**

 **Jaune instantly shoved all his angst of not getting into Beacon and replaced it with plans to help Aunt May. "I already have several jobs, the one job that really helps is taking photos."**

"Well that explains why he took pictures of himself from before." said Kali.

"Yes that does give some explanation to it I suppose." said Willow.

 **"You mean taking photos of Spider-Man?" Harry looked at his friend as if he grew a third head. "He'll be old news in about month or so, the real celebrity in Vale is Pyrrha Nikos."**

 **"Who?" Jaune asked him like he should care.**

"Well it's good to know that at least several universes have Jaune not know about me." giggled Pyrrha.

 **"The invincible girl from Mistral, she's attending-" Harry paused for a moment then shook his head. "Never mind. I think it's better if you don't know who she is and focus on how to actually get a well-paid job."**

 **"I don't know." Jaune looked around the hallway they're in and saw many people either looking at newspapers or on their scroll, all showing the wall crawler doing something amazing.**

 **"I've been getting a good supply of cash because of taking photos, why should I stop?" Jaune had many side jobs from helping Mr. Macarren's shop, being a waiter at the local diner, he even tried being a bouncer to make use of his super strength.**

"Jeeze, the guy sure has a lot of jobs." said Neptune.

 **'Kind of glad I didn't take that last job. Heard it got trashed by some crazy chick that couldn't wait in line like everyone else.'**

Yang chuckled nervously at that, especially when Tai and Summer all gave her a look.

 **"I'm just saying that you need to get a good job that really benefits from your abilities."**

 **Jaune knew what job Harry was hinting at, but he couldn't go back to that place that made him into what he is now.**

Many were confused at that and hope it would explain a bit more

 **"I already tried getting a job there." Jaune said while finally reaching the classroom.**

 **"Yeah, as a janitor for my dad's company!" Harry was baffled when Jaune told him what job he was trying to get when he got to Vale. Jaune was even more surprised when Harry told him that was one of the many places his Father owned in this Kingdom.**

"Wait so Jaune's friend owns the facility that housed the spider that bit him?" asked Blake.

"Looks like it, though that is very strange. I have never heard of such a facility in Vale." said Glynda.

 **"I'm not even sure I could get an internship there, Harry." Jaune told him taking out his notebook in front of him and getting ready for class to begin.**

 **"You and I both know you can totally get it. You're the smartest guy I know!"**

 **"I need to be if I wanted to get in a good college." He never really thought he would ever go to college since he always had poor grade back at his previous school. Aunt May and Uncle Ben was the reason why he wanted to get a higher learning.**

 **Jaune never stopped learning new things, in or out of school and soon his bad grades became straight A's with many of his teachers giving positive remarks, some thinking he could easily receive a scholarship this year.**

"Well it's good to know he is at least improving on that front." said Weiss.

"Yes that is a relief to hear. He is a smart boy but always had trouble in school most of the time." said Juniper.

 **"It's just an internship, it's not going to tamper your studying. I'm sure if I call my dad right now he would no doubt refuse everyone else and pick you." Harry's father, Norman Osborn, was one of the richest people in all four kingdoms even rivaling other big-name businesses from technology development, medical research, science, even dust. It was as if his family name was everywhere making Jaune wonder how he became friends with the heir to the corporation.**

"Wait, I've never heard of Osborn before." said Weiss.

"That's because he doesn't exist in your world." said Wolf. At hearing this they supposed there are worlds where they don't exist either, though it was a frightening thought to say the least.

 **Harry was about to speak more about the job but was stopped when a paper airplane dive-bombed on to his head with several students laughing.**

 **Jaune picked up the paper plane, opened it, and saw the word 'LOSERS' written on before he balled it up and tossed it in a nearby trashcan.**

 **'Oh yeah, now I remember how we became fast friends. We're both targets for bullies.'**

Once again Cardin got a few glares and shrunk in his seat. Though he is trying to change its hard for others to forgive him.

"Looks like it doesn't matter what school my baby boy goes to, he'll always end up harassed by bullies." sighed Juniper.

"I hate it when jerks like that don't give him a break." growled Saphron.

 **Jaune turned his head to see that the one who threw the plane was the school's star football player and local bully, Flash Thompson, who high fived one of his friends, not even acting like he didn't do it.**

"Well i can tell their type with just a look. Their the meathead jock types who think it's funny to mess with people like knock books out of people's hands, or trip them during lunch or push them in lockers." said an annoyed Ilia. Cardin was sweating heavily because that perfectly described the old him.

 **"I'm so glad that we don't get to see him when we become seniors." Jaune only gave his friend a nod of agreement when their teacher entered the class room causing all of the student's quiet down.**

 **"Ok class, it's time to pass out last week's pop quiz. Don't complain once you see your score and if those who have a bad grade can take a retake after school." The teacher said while giving each student their paper. Some were verbally praising their hard work while others were cursing themselves for not studying hard enough.**

 **"Alright! Flash passes another day!" Flash congratulated himself for getting a C- on his quiz.**

"He seriously calls that passing?" asked an annoyed Weiss.

"I know right? I think a B or B- is considered passing, a C- is more like a 'well you didn't fail'." said Yang, earning a face palm from Weiss and Goodwitch.

 **"You know Flash, you should know that life doesn't revolve around football." The teacher said while passing Harry's sheet showing an A at the corner of his quiz. "You should realize that soon since this is your last year."**

 **Looking back at his student's pop quizzes he took one off the stack and smiled at who's paper he was giving. "Mr. Arc, I expect no less of what you have in my class." He told him while giving his student his pop quiz showing an A+. "Maybe you should give others help picking up their grade, especially some who are in the football team." That last remark caused the class to laugh at who that was meant for causing Jaune to wince at the implication.**

 **'Thanks for adding more wood to the fire teach-Uh oh!'**

"Perhaps it would be more prudent not to goad the delinquent." deadpanned Goodwitch. She knew that very well from past experience, and the other teachers agreed with her.

 **"Whoops!" Jaune immediately ducked to avoid a football aimed at his head, causing the fast object to hit the teacher and scatter the remaining paperwork.**

"I want to get bit by whatever spider made him that fast." said Sun.

"Yeah but I don't think that Flash guy is going to get out of that very well." said Coco.

 **"Mr. Thompson," The teacher moved his head to see Flash still in his throwing position frozen in horror at who he threw the ball at. "I'd like to have a word with you. After class."**

 **Flash slumped back to his seat with more students laughing at him for digging his own grave. Harry was one of the most vocal about mistake and patted Jaune's shoulder. "You know, I never believed in karma until now."**

 **"Yeah, karma." Jaune turned around just in time to see Flash give him a short glare before looking down at his pop quiz. "Hopefully karma doesn't decide to do the same to me."**

"That boy need to learn to quite while he is ahead." said Nicholas.

"Yes, but I don't see him as the kind to think things through." said Ghira.

"Kid lucky I'm not his teacher." said Tai. If that was one of his students he would make sure Flash never tried that again.

 **The rest of the day soon became a blur to Jaune with his classes starting and ending when the last bell telling everyone that school's over. The students ran out the front doors of the school either walked back home, waited for their parents to pick them up, or hitched a ride with their friends who owned a car. Harry was in the first category until a long black limo stopped in front of the school. The back window rolls down to reveal a man who looked like an older version of Harry.**

"Sheesh I know the dudes loaded but isn't that a bit much?" asked Mercury.

"It's… not as uncommon as you think." said Weiss. Winter nodded in agreement.

 **"Dad? Why are you here?" Harry asked surprised that his dad would show up out of the blue.**

 **"Come now son. Can't a parent pick up their child after schools over?" Harry's father, Norman Osborn, shifts his gaze to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, I'm glad that your still friends with my son. He tends to lose them after a few days."**

This got a chuckle from a few people knowing the Dad was joking with Harry.

 **"Dad!" Harry shouted from embarrassment.**

 **"Joking, just joking." Norman lifted his hand and snapped his fingers as the driver got out of the car and open the passenger seat. "Come along son, you too Mr. Arc. It'd be rude of me not to drop you off at your home."**

 **Not passing up on the offer Jaune entered the limo and seated himself on the car's comfy seat. Looking around he notices the inside of the fancy limo holds a bar with expensive looking wine and fancy glasses.**

"Jeez I think peg-leg was right, that is a bit much." said Yang. Weiss decided to just keep her mouth shut since she didn't want to sound like a broken record.

 **"So, how was your day, son?" Mr. Osborn said while reaching for the bar, but chose to pull out a can of soda instead of wine.**

 **"Well, I got an A on my pop quiz today." Harry said to his father proudly making the man smile.**

 **"Good job, Harry." Mr. Osborn looked at Jaune squirm under his stare. "No doubt with your help, isn't that right Mr. Arc."**

"Jaune should give himself more credit, I'm sure he helped out a lot." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah Jaune's always been a big help." said Ruby.

 **"I just helped him understand the basics, Mr. Osborn." Jaune tried to give the credit to Harry.**

 **"If he can't understand the basics then he's doomed to repeat them. I'm thankful that he has a friend with a good head on their shoulders, much better than the last group of friends he had last year." Harry looked away from his father and set his attention on the carpet.**

 **"I thank you, Arc, for being my son's only friend. Most of his 'friends' use him for personal gain, but not you, and for that you have my thanks." Mr. Osborn nodded his head in approval, making Jaune embarrassed for the complement. Jaune was going to say something when the limo stopped causing him to stumble from surprise.**

Weiss knew what it was like to have 'friends' that took advantage of her, it wasn't just admirers so she could understand what Mr. Osborn is saying.

 **"Looks like we made it to your home." Mr. Osborn opened the car door showing Aunt May's house. "Have a nice day, Arc."**

 **"Thank you, sir." Jaune got out of the car and turned around. "See at school Harry." Ha waved giving his friend a friendly smile.**

 **"See ya, Jaune." Harry said still looking at the limo's carpet making his friend frown. He was about to open the front door but was stopped when he heard Mr. Osborn's voice speak to him again.**

 **"Do be careful, Mr. Arc." Mr. Osborn voice became stern and cautious. "Even if the news says this masked hero is taking crime off the streets, that doesn't mean you should feel safe and let your guard down." After he said that Mr. Osborn's limo drove off making Jaune wonder about what he was implying.**

 _'He is clearly up to no good.'_ 'What do you mean Cindy?' _'He just breaks with shifty business.'_ Thought Cici and Cindy in their head. Roman, Neo, Salem as well as Mercury and Emerald could tell as much.

 **The night life in Vale always seemed like it was a completely different kingdom compared to when every street, every corner, and every building was covered in sunlight. When the sun had set, and people go home it soon became a playground for many shady people trying to find their big score.**

 **Unfortunately for them what they always find was a spider.**

"Yeah more superhero action! I was kinda getting bored with the school stuff." said Ruby.

"Ruby, while I may not read comic books I felt that was important for world building." said Weiss.

"I'm with Ruby on this one, other than seeing fearless-leader have a friend here, that was kinda dull." said Nora.

"I thought it was interesting to see Jaune in his normal life here." said Ren.

 **"Hey! Let me down!" The purse snatcher cried out, the webbing attached to his back dangling under a tall light post.**

 **"I like to remind you that I saw you snatch a purse from some lady a block away." Spider-Man said standing under the struggling thug with a pen and paper in his hands. "There! That should tell the police why you're strung up in the first place."**

 **Using his ability to stick to any surface the web-head climbed on the light post and came face to face with the purse snatcher. When the crook tried to take a swing at his captor Spider-Man bounded his arms to his chest with a note saying, 'Purse snatcher' at the center.**

"Eh it works." shrugged Yang. A few found this funny

 **Jumping back down on the ground the wall-crawler admired his work for a few moments before he saw a young woman running towards him. As soon as she reached him she placed her hands on her legs to try and get her breathing in check. "Here you go ma'am, it's dangerous to walk alone at night. Try and invest in a car or a public bus if you're really desperate." Spider-Man handed the purse over giving her a two-finger salute. The woman looked up to show her bright emerald eyes to his white compound ones and gave him a nod as a thank you for helping her.**

A few people think she looks familiar and wonder who she is. A few recognise her as a part of Cinder's team at Beacon and know that can't be good.

Both Neo and Roman knew who that was and what this meant. Neo was a little nervous about the implications.

 **"Also, if you have a scroll do you mind if you call the police? These things aren't really used for pockets." Spider-Man showed her that his pants don't have sewn in pockets.**

"Well that's what you get for deciding to dress like that." said Coco, earning a glare from Velvet.

 **The girl with black twin tails pulled out her scroll and showed it to him. "Great, thank you and stay safe!" Spider-Man shot out a web string to a nearby building and pulled, causing him to rocket towards the building leaving the silent girl on her own.**

 **Seeing that the coast is clear she dropped her smile to a sneer and changed back to her original look. With her disguise gone she sends a text to her partner in crime.**

"I knew it was you, that's your usually disguise." said Roman.

"Yeah and I'm not really excited for what this means." said Neo.

"Wait so that was you all along? The entire time you have been at Beacon with and hair and eye change?!" shouted Yang who was none to happy about that.

"Pretty much, Cinder needed a fourth after all and she chose yours truly." replied the tri-colored criminal. Everyone then looked to the split Cinder and Cici just waved at everyone with a smile.

 **'He took the bait.' With the message sent she looked up to see Roman's lackey still hung up. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to Roman's location. She already finished her part of the job, now it's up to Roman's and his part of the plan to finish this guy off.**

Neo knew where this was going, she was going to end up fighting Jaune and was not happy about that. Granted it wasn't her Jaune but still, ever since the second universe they watched she couldn't get the thought out of her mind and she had continued to be impressed since. True counting this one it's only been two after the one where she developed these feelings but still.

 **Web swinging from building to building he patrolled the streets at night while trying to find bigger crime for him to stop and take photos of. Tonight, was by far the quietest night he ever patrolled. Not a lot of crimes have popped up in a while, which is a good thing, but left Spider-Man clueless on who oversaw so many criminals stealing large amounts of dust.**

 **While he landed on top of a high story building he walked to the edge of the roof gazing upon the kingdom's streets hoping to catch a crime that can lead him in the right direction. His silent watching was interrupted when his stomach growled, reminding him that he forgot to eat.**

 **'Curse my super metabolism! It's like I'm just breathing in food rather than eating it. Hopefully when I get back there'll be leftovers in the fridge.'**

"Well looks like there's one down side to his powers." said Weiss.

"Why do you think I eat so many cookies? My semblance makes me have a fast metabolism so I have to eat a lot." complained Ruby.

"I'm not seeing how that's a down side, the way i see it is you get to eat all you want without getting fat, I'd say that's unfair." said Yang who crossed her arms in jealousy.

"Well consider the food bills. I doubt having a high metabolism is good for your wallet, especially since this Jaune needs several jobs to help with Mrs. Parker." pointed out Ren. This made Yang decide to admit defeat on this one.

 **Showing no signs of life on the streets Spider-Man decided to jump of the roof and web swing again to try and forget his hunger.**

 **"Come out come out wherever you, Mr. Criminals! I literarily get up at night just to do this!" He taunted.**

This got a snicker from a few people in the audience.

 **Just when he was about to call it quits for the night he felt his mind give him a warning, signaling danger's nearby. He stopped swinging and land on the side of a random building to spot where the danger is.**

"Ok seriously what is that?" asked Roman.

"That's his spider sense." said Wolf, "It worms as a early warning device in his head, it will alert him to danger, let him have an understanding of his surroundings, let's him swing around the city without looking where he shoots his web, and allows him to perceive things at a faster rate then a normal person."

"Now that's just not fair. So he can just use it and he won't have to worry while in a fight?" complained Roman. This made a few people jealous wishing they had his powers, he seemed to have a lot of them. Blake also thought it was unfair since it basically made stealth useless.

"Well he has to be quick enough to react, also his spider sense can be fooled if he doesn't perceive that he is in danger, if it's as fast as he is or if its tailored to the spider sense itself, but yeah pretty much." said Wolf. Many still felt that was unfair while others, I.E Ruby, Sun, Yang and Neptune, thought it was cool.

 **"And here I thought tonight I would only be stopping purse snatchers." He said to himself when he saw a group wearing red sunglasses and bowler hats break into a closed dust shop. "Finally, maybe I can get some useful information tonight."**

 **Jumping down to street level Spider-Man unclipped the camera that was attached to his waist and webbed it on a nearby corner store facing the crime. He walked through the front door to see them packing all the dust inside briefcases.**

"Is he seriously just walking in like that? That seems far too dangerous." said Winter with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure Jaune knows what he's doing." said Pyrrha, 'At least I hope he does.'

 **Seeing that they haven't notice his arrival he leaned on a wall for a couple of seconds before deciding to just stand on his legs and cross his arms.**

"Oh I see what he's doing, it's one of those things in comic books where the hero is instantly there without the thugs knowing and he's just leaning on the wall." said Yang, "I always wondered how they did that? Though now I guess that answers that question."

 **"Hey guys! How's it going?" Spider-Man said making the crooks stop what they were doing and face him.**

 **"WHOA! I knew you guys looked familiar!" Spider-Man said in surprise with most of their crooks pulling out their weapons. "The guy on the right was the dead giveaway." A second later Spider-Man shot a web at the man on his right holding a shotgun. He pulled the gun out of his hands and used it to hit several crooks with the butt end of the shotgun, knocking them out cold.**

"Well he is certainly efficient. Now he has less of them to worry about." sais Tai.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he should relax just yet." added Qrow. Several of the professionals nodded in agreement, not taking a battle seriously could end badly.

 **One of the thieves holding an axe tried to side swipe the spider, but only cut the air when Jaune jumped on to the ceiling. "Hey, I think I saw you a few nights ago." The same man tried to attack him again, but Spider-Man kept dodging each strike. "Didn't I put you behind bars already?"**

 **Spider-Man caught the man's arm and with enough force pushed him away knocking two other thugs behind him. As they tried to get back up Spider-Man quickly shot out a large web that expanded into a net making them struggle in vain to break free.**

"Well it that didn't take long." said Raven. Though they were that tough it was still impressive how quickly they went down.

 **With all the crooks either knocked out cold, or trapped in a web, Spider-Man landed on his feet and walked over to the one that was still conscious to ask him questions.**

 **"So, I've been dealing with guys dressed like you for a while now. I'm guessing you all have a boss, right?"**

 **"Y-yeah." He said nervously.**

 **"Great! If you just tell me where his evil lair is that would be-" Spider-Man automatically got down on his stomach when a hail of bullets shot at the shop's window, littering the entire floor with broken glass.**

A few people jumped in surprise at that. They felt that was risky for them to do since some of their guys were in there.

Roman knew however this was all a set up, and most likely one orchestrated by himself.

 **After the firing stopped Spider-Man looked back at the guy he was talking to now shaking like a leaf. "I'm guessing this was a trap?" He asked him.**

 **"Y-yes." The crook said still shaking.**

 **"But you didn't know that this would happen, right?"**

 **"No."**

"Kind of a scummy thing to do isn't? Not letting your guys know they could die even if things go right just seems wrong to me." said Yang.

"Well blondie that's how things are I'm afraid, sometimes knowing that could ruin the plan when trying to get the drop on someone." explained Roman.

"That doesn't make it right though!" shouted Ruby. Roman just shrugged at this.

 **"Awesome." He looked around the shop to find an exit. When he finally found the back door, he started to formulate a plan. "Welp, love to talk more but I'll let the police handle the rest. Later!" Spider-Man used his web to open the back door and quickly crawled on the floor, leaving the scared criminal stuck to the floor.**

 **"Bye." With the hero gone the crook finally succumbed to fatigue and quickly fainted.**

 **"Well! I'm not paying you all to stand here! Go get him!" Roman yelled at his crew while sitting on the hood of his getaway car.**

 **"But what if he's still alive, boss?" One of his henchmen said making the rest nod at the thought that he might still be kicking.**

"Oh he's still alive and he is going to kick your butts!" shouted Sun who was pumped to see some action.

 **"I don't pay you to think! Go and check or else I'll make sure you'll being joining the same grave he's in!" Roman threatened making them shut up and follow their orders. One of them ran inside the now busted shop and within 5 minutes he went back outside shaking his head.**

 **"He's gone bo-AAHH" Before he could tell Roman what he saw the thug was encased in webbing making him unable to move.**

Those that enjoy comic book heroes smiled knowing this was going to be good.

 **Twip! Twip! Twip!**

 **One by one more of his goons were trapped in webbing, unable to get out leaving on his own. Roman, seeing that he's alone, decided to leave the scene before more trouble arrives. Reaching for the car handle he was about to open the door when his hand was covered in webs. He tried to pull his hand out only for it to stay in place.**

"Oh boy…" groaned Roman with his face in his hands.

"Its alright Roman. Think of it this way, it took a superhero to beat you." said Neo while patting his back.

"Yeah or a bunch of kids." said Roman remembering how he got locked up.

 **Roman was about to reach for his scroll to call Neo when he felt a sudden extra weight on the car. Looking up he sees Spider-Man in a crouching position staring at Roman with his wide compound eyes.**

 **"Judging from how well dressed you are compared to the rest of them, I'm assuming you're the boss of these guys?" The web head waved his arm to show Roman's goons pinned to the ground covered in strong webbing. "I feel like I've seen you before... I know! You're that guy that sells suits and guarantees that I'll like the way I look, right?"**

"Well… I suppose I could use that for when I start my shop."said Roman who actually liked that idea.

 **"Does this stuff come out of you? How the hell is this thing so strong?!" Roman was starting to get frustrated with how easily he'd been caught. It was supposed to be a simple ambush and filling this guy with dust, but instead his goons got webbed up with him being at the mercy of this animal in a costume.**

"I know right?! That's just humiliation." grumbled Roman with Neo patting his back again. Some of the faunus in the room once again weren't too happy about the animal crack.

 **'How the hell can't I break this thing? It's feels like I'm trying to pull flexible steel!'**

"That's what I want to know too." said Ruby. She wanted to know if she could somehow make her own.

"Well that at least explains how it can support his weight when swinging around." said Goodwitch.

 **"I may be called Spider-Man, but I'm not exactly all spider." To show what he meant he waved both hands in front of Roman and shot another small web at Roman's other arm to the vehicle. "There! Now you can't escape." Doing a front flip off the car the superhero stood next to the subdued criminal trying even harder to get himself free.**

"Looks like your gonna 'stick' around." punned Yang. This earned a groan from many in the theater, even Cici in the nicest way she could think of gave some criticism, while Cindy just went full throttle on the insult.

 **"To be honest I kind of expected more out of this, but I'm just glad that it's not passed midnight yet." The web slinger yawn loudly. "And I'm not saying that this was a short fight, I just really need my sleep."**

"Rub it in a little more why don't you?!" shouted Roman. A few people were laughing at how this was getting to Roman.

 **"Trust me, hero, you'll get your sleep. As soon as my friend's done with you."**

 **"What friend? I just took down your-" Spider-Man quickly shifted his body in to a fighting position, his spider sense warning him of imminent danger.**

 **'Where's it coming from? This never happened before!'**

Neo knew what was happening and for some reason she was actually worried for someone else. It was really weird, but ever since coming here she could feel her violent tendencies slowly going away. She just couldn't explain it, maybe being around other people besides Roman was helping with that?

"Oh this is going to be good." said Tyrian. After the second viewing, he got an idea of how Neo's semblance worked so he knew what was gonna happen.

 **He looked left and right with no signs of danger. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass came from behind, causing him to turn around and see a blade close to his face. Then all he saw was red.**

A few people gasped and were afraid that Jaune might have been badly hurt or worst.

 **Neo was always confident with her abilities, that's one of the reasons why Roman always had her by his side as a bodyguard. Though she usually gets her hands dirty whenever she needed to, that was why she was looking down at Roman and his lackeys gun down a dust shop with a bored expression.**

 **She would've gone down to help, but with so much fire power it seemed mundane to even be here. When Roman told her that it was some guy wearing a skin-tight suit stopping his crime spree it she'd thought he'd gone crazy. But when she disguised herself as some helpless woman and saw what he could do she could only think of one word. Ridiculous.**

Neo would be lying if she said she wouldn't feel the same at first, but after seeing how this Jaune fought, she knew not to judge a book by its cover. You would think she of all people would know that given how she looks.

 **How some guy pretending to be a hero could stop so much of their progress baffled her. And with how brightly colored he dresses up she wondered how he didn't die from getting shot.**

"Maybe because bullets can't touch him." snarked Coco.

"Yeah kinda hard to get shot when you can dodge bullets point blank." added Yang.

 **Once the gunfire was over and all was silent, the tri-colored woman was about to leave early when she heard several of Roman's men scream in surprise when they were caught in webs. She saw Roman was about to escape but he too was caught in the Spider-Man's web, leaving her no choice but to do her job and get Roman out of danger.**

 **Her semblance was a useful ability, allowing her to trick her enemies before she swooped in for the kill, or as an escape route whenever she and Roman needed to leave. She was an ambush oriented fighter, so when she was right behind the confused crime fighter she believed this fight was as good as hers.**

"Yeah and it's annoying." grumbled Yang.

"Hey Em, don't you think it's like a better version of your semblance?" asked a smug Mercury, "I mean her semblance make allusions too, but hers are solid and it isn't limited to one person, two if you try hard enough." Emerald wanted to punch Mercury right now, but she would be lying if she didn't think so herself or if she didn't feel a little jealous.

"Mercury that's not nice, there's nothing wrong with Emmy's semblance." said Cici. This made Emerald have a nervous smile, she was still not use to this but wasn't complaining. Mercury was a little uncomfortable about this as well, he is more used to Cinder threatening them both not… this.

 **A simple stab from behind and that should've been the end for the so-called hero.**

 **"Woah that's sharp!" He shouted in surprise before leaping several feet away. His forehead bleeding and covering his right lens. This caused Neo to look surprised at how quick his reaction was. No one notices her ambush until it was too late, and yet as soon as her blade was just a few centimeters close to his head he quickly evaded, only receiving a superficial wound.**

Many let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, though were a little worried about him bleeding like that.

Neo was relieved as well, though she didn't know if she should be a little insulted that Jaune was able to dodge her attack like that. No one has ever been able to do that before and she never expect anyone to do it either.

 **"Neo! What took you so long? Get me out of this thing!" Her partner screamed in frustration.**

 **Neo was about to use her blade to cut Roman free, but was stopped when Spider-Man shot out a long strand of webbing on her weapon causing her to shift her focus.**

 **"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask if you have a license for that weapon. A minor like yourself shouldn't have such dangerous objects."**

"Now if it were anyone else they would have been insulted, but Neo was used to that sort of thing. Her size makes people assume she is younger than she actually is. She doesn't find it insulting it's just the facts, and if she was feeling vain enough she would also chalk it up to her cute looks. Now maybe she might mess with someone for that crack but she wouldn't get mad at them, maybe just flirt with them and make them uncomfortable.

 **Seeing that this hero needed to be taken down first, Neo closed the distance between them and used a flurry of thrust to weaken him before going in for the kill.**

 **"Ok! I see you really know how to use that thing! Sorry for assuming you didn't!" He apologized while dodging every attack she was giving him.**

 **Neo fought many enemies, from professional Huntsmen to deadly Grimm, and yet she can't seem to land a signal hit on the guy! She thought that he was just some push over, but now the Huntress is wondering who she's up against.**

"Ok now I'm really jealous, I wish I could do that when I fought her." said Yang. Neo just stuck her tongue out at that.

 **The young teen evaded a horizontal slash, giving his assailant a good opportunity to land a kick to his stomach. Her foot was already in midair and, yet she still hit nothing, causing her to be even more surprised at how fast this guy's reaction was.**

 **"You know, I never really encountered someone so quiet. They usually curse at me or tell me to shut up. It's really nice to finally fight someone that's ok with me talking." He said while dodging more kicks from his opponent.**

Yang couldn't help but snicker at that while Neo just rolled her eyes with a grin.

"She's mute you know." deadpanned Weiss.

"I think that's the joke Ice-queen." said Coco. Weiss realising that blushed and just tried to play it off.

 **She was about make another attempt to attack him but soon stopped. Spider-Man looked surprised when she smiled at him and waved her finger at him as a sign for him to attack her instead.**

 **"Oh! Is it my turn now? Well, if you insist." Spider-Man ran straight towards her and attempted to tackle her. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her she immediately shattered into little pieces, causing the hero to land flat on the ground.**

 **'Ok, I'm pretty sure she wasn't that fragile. So, what the heck just happened?'**

"Ugh your semblance is so annoying." groaned Ruby.

"Well then it does its job Red." said Roman while Neo stuck out her tongue. Ruby just crossed her arms and grumbled at that.

 **Spider-Man was already back on his feet when he felt his spider sense warn him that danger was nearby making his body automatically dodge a surprise attack from the side.**

 **"Ok, you're gonna be a real handful if your gonna keep doing that." Neo only stuck her tongue out and waved a hand as if saying that this was good bye.**

 **"Um, hello?" Spider-Man waved back at her in confusion. "Nice meeting you and all but why are waving at me? You didn't even hurt me."**

 **'And why does my spider sense keep telling me I'm still in danger!?'**

 **"It's because she was distracting you, bug!" Turning around the web slinger spotted Roman free from his bonds and pointing his cane at his car with some of the stolen dust poured over it.**

"Oh no!" shouted Pyrrha. Jaune's friends and family were all scared. Neo was also worried, she knew this Jaune was their enemy but it was still Jaune so she couldn't help it.

 **"Oh boy." Spider-man said before Roman fired his weapon.**

 **Roman's cane launched a red flare at the car, igniting the dust and causing the car to explode with Spider-Man getting caught in the flames and shrapnel. After the smoke settled the two criminals saw no sight of the hero, causing them to assume he got incinerated from the blast. Roman let out a laugh in victory.**

 **"Ha! Wished I saw the face he was making behind that mask." Roman said while looking at the damage caused by the explosion leave many stores ruined. "Then again, we've already taken care of our little bug problem. It's back to business as usual."**

"I know he's alright, he's got to be right?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know but I hope your right sis." sais Yang.

"He is, I just know it." said a hopeful Pyrrha.

 **Neo nodded in agreement and pointed her finger at their henchmen.**

 **"Of course, we'll need to set them free! Who else is going to carry all of the dust?" Roman was going to say more when they heard police sirens closing in on their location. "Let's get grab as much as we can and leave, we'll get more next time."**

"Well guess it's time to cut and run." said Roman.

"So your just gonna leave your allies?" asked Penny.

"Well either I get away or we all get caught, so I pick the one that I don't get locked up." shrugged Roman.

 **'Hopefully there'll be no more surprises from here on out.'**

 **Roman pulled out a bent cigar from his pocket and used his cane to light it. He took a slow drag before exhaling a large puff of smoke. With Neo freeing his goons and stealing the remainder of the dust before the cops arrived Roman can only sigh in relief knowing that all is right in the world.**

 **'Goodbye, hero.'**

 **Pain. That was what Spider-man was feeling when he woke up to see he was inside a destroyed building. He never felt this much pain before in his life and, yet he had no choice but to get up once he heard the approaching sirens.**

"He's alive!" cheered Ruby.

Salem let out a breath she didn't know she held. She was honestly worried for her 'grandchild'.

"Jeez how durable is this guy? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have aura here so he has to be pretty tough." said Mercury.

"Yeah I mean the cut he got on his face would have healed by now or maybe not even happen if he had aura." pointed out Emerald. This made a lot of people surprised that this Jaune could survive something like that without aura.

"Now that's just not fair." grumbled Roman. He was glad the kid didn't have these powers in his world otherwise things would be even more difficult.

 **He could take punches no problem, even when they used blunt objects like plywood or steel pipes. But this was the first time he'd gotten caught in an explosion. He was thankful that he was durable enough to survive it.**

 **'I need to get up before they get away!'**

"A little late for that kid." said Qrow.

"Well he doesn't know that so of course he would think that." said Tai.

 **Getting back on his feet the injured hero fought his fatigue and ran outside to see that the criminals he caught were free, the dust shop completely empty, and their boss long gone with no trace what so ever.**

 **'I need to get back home before the police catch me.'**

"Probably a good idea dude." said Neptune.

 **Lifting his hand up to web swing out of the crime scene, he stopped once he remembered he left a camera attached to a corner store. He made a quick stop to retrieve the pictures.**

 **"Oh, come on." Jaune said while picking up his broken camera from the debris.**

 **'The explosion must have been bigger than I thought. Hopefully I can still salvage the film.'**

"If he can't then no pay day for him." said Yang.

"I hope he'll still be able to help Mrs. Parker even if he can't." said Velvet.

"I'm sure it will be fine Ms. Scarlatina." assured Goodwitch.

 **With his camera retrieved he web swinged back home, making sure to not to disturb Aunt May from his painful moaning, and silently walked to his bathroom mirror to see how much damage he took.**

 **'Holy crap I'm a mess.'**

 **The reflection showed his face mask completely ruined with only half of it still on his head. The remainder of his costume showing huge rips and tears with his wounds dyeing his costume with his blood.**

A few people cringed at the state Jaune was in and were more worried about him then the suit. Even Coco was more focused on Jaune then his outfit right now, she knows when to joke around and when to get serious.

"That's a lot of blood." said Cici who was doing everything not to barf at the site.

" _Oh don't be such a baby."_ Said Cindy not wanting to lose her lunch.

 **'Need to get this thing fixed, but I'm too tired to take it off.'**

 **Dragging his feet to his bed Jaune used the rest of his energy to remove his torn mask and lifted his bed sheets to cover his battered body before sleep finally took hold of him. He'd never dealt with a situation as grave as this, but he knew that if they were willing to face him head on shows that there's more to it than just simple dust thefts.**

 **It also means if their boss had to come out of his hide out to stop him that someone even more powerful is pulling the strings in the shadows, and they wanted to eliminate him before he gets to close.**

 **'I'll look in to it... after... a goodnight... rest.'**

As the screen went black Wolf then appeared in front of everyone.

"So what did you guys think?" asked the god.

"Well I thought the fighting parts were pretty awesome but I kinda got worried there at the end." said Yang. A few agreed with her on that one.

"Yeah but in the parts he did fight he was amazing." said Ruby.

"I don't know sis, I think he was more spectacular." added Yang.

"No way he was the ultimate hero." said Sun.

"2099!" shouted Nora.

"Wait what?" asked Weiss.

"Noire!" again shouted Nora. Ten just shrugged when everyone turned to him hoping he could shed some light on what his girlfriend was going on about.

Meanwhile Wolf was was surprised at that., 'How the heck did she…' "Well anyway we're gonna take a little break for a bit but then were actually gonna do more of this universe." said Wolf. This surprised everyone since they never did the same universe for more than one viewing before.

"Awesome!" shouted Ruby.

"I'm with sis, this is gonna be good." said Yang.

"I guess I don't mind." said Blake. Truth be told she actually kind of liked this universe but wouldn't say that out loud since Yang would tease her for like a world that's like a comic book.

"Well alright enjoy the break and then I'll call you back." said Wolf.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now folks. We will be continuing this story next time so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Also in a few chapters PWP has something special in store for us. It's not gonna be another gift things, well not one you would expect at least. It's still gonna be fun though so can't wait for that.**

 **Until next time guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter and we will be continuing The Amazing Jaune Arc story by Brotherhoof12.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it, I am really glad so many people have liked this story and I just want to say thank you.**

 **Also some of you have been wondering why I have Salem be the ancestor to the Arc's, Glynda and Cinder. Well PWP suggested I do it and I said I would give it some thought, and it felt like that for the Arc's it made sense given that the symbol Salem has looks like the Arc symbol upside down and has an add on to it.**

 **There is also the fact that Jaune shares similarities with both Ozpin and Salem. He has the blonde hair and blue eyes of pre-well of death Salem and the hair and similar face to Ozpin, it could also explain Tyrian's interest in Jaune so I decided I would roll with it.**

 **And it could actually become cannon given the evidence that makes the theory valid and could give Jaune some major importance to the story.**

 **As for Cinder and Glynda I thought it sounded like a cool idea so I went with that to.**

 **Story: Brotherhoof12's The Amazing Jaune Arc ch. 4-5**

* * *

In the movie theater everyone is enjoying the break in their own ways. Oobleck was in the library reading many books of cultures from other universe's, he was currently reading about Greek Mythology.

Winter and Weiss were currently in the gaming room enjoying themselves on some of the different games there.

Ruby and Velvet were in the training room and checking out some of the weapons from other universe's. Velvet was taking pictures of some of them and, thanks to an upgrade to her camera Wolf had given her, she could now have the weapons permanently on her camera. Now they just need to temporarily recharge after being used so she has to smart about what weapon she uses and when.

Pyrrha and Nora were also in the training room and Nora was helping Pyrrha try new things put with her semblance by redirecting Nora's grenades. She was also trying some of the more lethal ones on practise monsters. Wolf had a magic book that could summon monsters from any world for them to train against and has them categorized by difficulty. Pyrrha figured she would only use the more lethal moves on grimm, or at least the ones she can use on grimm. The only time she would even consider using them on people would be if it was a last resort.

She is still trying to find some gauntlets for her to use with her semblance, though Wolf said he was trying to think of some new armor for her that has gauntlets and gives her better protection, given that a corset shouldn't count as armor.

Meanwhile Saphron and Terra were playing around with Adrian's outfit they got when they were receiving gifts. The outfit turned into the spiderman costume and they just gushed over how cute he looked.

Cici walked over and saw Adrian and she just couldn't contain herself. "Oh my gods! He looks so adorable!" squealed Cici. Adrian just giggled at everyone and did a cute little clap.

Many of the girls from Beacon also gushed over little Adrian, especially Salem thought her 'grandson' was cute. Meanwhile Cindy, inside of Cici's head, felt ill from how sickeningly sweet this was.

"Is it ok if I can hold him for a while please?" asked Cici. Saphron and Terra were a little hesitant but chose to let Cici hold him, Adrian then started playing with her hair.

Tyrian was waiting patiently for when the next viewing would start, he thought the Arc boy was interesting before but after learning he is a descendant of his goddess just strengthens his interest in him. Though he is a little annoyed to learn Cinder is also a descendant of Salem.

After a while Wolf called everyone back to the theater and when everyone got back and sat down he said, "Ok now that everyone is here we can continue with the Spider-Jaune universe." Ruby was excited since she really likes the idea of Jaune as a superhero. The screen turned on and opened to Romans hideout.

 **"So, you're certain that he was taken care of?" The female voice said trough Roman's Scroll.**

Everyone recognised the voice as Cinder's and turned to Cici. When she noticed everyone was looking at her she gave a nervous chuckle and wave.

 **"You bet." Roman's then motioned his head to his posse moving large quantity of dust. "We sent him to the afterlife. There is no way he could survive an explosion that big."**

"Apparently you didn't do a thorough enough search." remarked Winter.

"Hey cut me some slack, there aren't a lot of people, even with aura, that could survive something like that." defended Roman.

 **"Then well done, Roman." Roman heard faint whispering from the other side of the Scroll. "Now that the so called 'Hero' is dead, we can go back to our original plan."**

"Well your gonna be in for quite the surprise aren't you?" asked Yang with a smile. This caused Roman to just grumble in annoyances.

 **"I already have Junior getting his boys to help me with Dust, you do-"**

 **"There will be more help to get Dust than your average thug-for-hire." She cut him off. "We'll be getting more outside help this time. Thanks to that insect delaying my plan it's time to accelerate our deadline."**

"Ms. Fall, I feel I should inform you that spiders are not insects they are arachnids." corrected Oobleck.

"Yes sir." replied a deflated Cici. Cindy on the other hand, " _Go stuff it you hyperactive bookworm!"_ Oobleck was none to happy about that remark, though Cici once again apologize for Cindy's outburst. Adrian then patted Cici's face to comfort her, this brought a smile to the maidens face.

A few actually felt bad for Cici and decided they wanted to help her, Mr. Midnight-Phoenix did say that if they were to connect with Cici better than Cinder could end up a nicer person

 **"And who, may I ask, is going to help me?" Roman asked while taking a hit from his cigar.**

 **"The White Fang." As soon as she said that he coughed mid smoke, making him pound his chest.**

 **"Why those animals?!" Roman said while coughing.**

"I'm getting tired of hearing you say that." growled Sienna.

"In my defence I'm… only calling the White Fang animals." said Roman trying to save his hide. "Not faunus in general, I mean you White Fang bunch aren't doing your people any favors hehe." 'yeah I'll go with that.'

"While I may not enjoy his use of the word animal, I am afraid I must agree with Mr. Torchwick on the state of the White Fang." said Ghira.

Sienna wanted to retort but after what a few faunus said in the last session, and learning what Adam had been up to, she was force to agree that maybe her actions were somewhat… drastic. She was also none to happy with Adam working with a known criminal, which would make the White Fang look even worse. Ilia thought the same as Sienna and felt worse when Blake just looked at her in slight agreement. Was this why Blake left, did she see what the Fang had become and wanted no part in it?

Adam however just scoffed at that. "Don't make me laugh, I think we have only gotten started."

Sienna was none to happy with Adam butting in, "Adam now is not th-"

"No lady Khan, if we are truly going to make any kind of progress then we are to make more drastic choices. That is why I decided to join the plan to take down Beacon.

"Taurus! That is enough, it's clear to see you don't care for what the White Fang wish to accomplish but instead wish to go by your own self interest." spat the tiger faunus. She will not forget the knowledge of how Adam will bring her death and knows that when they get back she will have to take care of him. Adam just sneered at the high leader and turned toward the screen.

 **"The White Fang gave their support in hopes to get more recruitment. They've been losing some followers thanks to the Spider-Man and his good deeds." She said as if it that last part of her sentence caused her to vomit.**

"To think some human is causing faunus to no longer wish to stand up for their people, it disgusts me." spat Adam.

"You leave Jaune alone, he's doing a better job at help faunus relations in this world then you." spat Velvet, once again surprising Coco with how her usually shy teammate acted.

 **"And how exactly are they going to help me when they can't even help themselves?"**

 **"You need more assistance and they need followers for their movement. You're a smart man I'm sure you can see the benefit for both our groups." She said with a bit of amusement.**

 **It didn't take the master thief long before he realized what she was getting at. He placed both hand on his Scroll, as if trying to choke the person on the other end of the call for coming up with such an insane plan.**

 **"You want me to recruit more followers for them?!" He said hysterically.**

 **"You're a very persuasive man. I'm sure you can make them join The White Fang easily."**

 **"They'll tear me apart. After all I'm the one who killed the spider." Roman started to see the outcome of what could happen if it goes wrong. "Pretty sure they don't want me to help since I killed one of their own."**

"Yeah, I don't really see how they would follow you after that." deadpanned Qrow.

"Yes, but what's stopping him from leaving out that detail?" asked Ghira. This thought made a few peoples eyes widen.

 **"The White Fang want blind followers that wish to take their rage on humans. If you simply don't say you killed Spider-Man, then I'm sure you can make them into faithful soldiers for the Faunus movement." Roman heard her chuckle at the thought of it happening.**

"It seems you were right old friend." said Nicholas.

"Yes so it seems." sighed Ghira.

 **"Now that Spider-Man's gone, things will start getting more and more chaotic for the kingdom of Vale with us controlling everything with no one to stop us."**

 **"Even if I do get them to join, I'm going to need more than just extra bodies to move all this Dust." When Roman said that he heard several objects breaking. He turned his head to see broken boxes and his men shouting at each other.**

"Seems you don't have very good goons under your belt eh Roman?" mocked Yang.

"Well you try finding good help these days. I swear it's like it's gang up on Roman day with all of you." grumbled Roman with Neo patting his back while holding back some laughter.

 **"I already have several large shipments coming your way, just show them to the Faunus and they'll soon join with no hesitation. Now, if we're done talking, I must meet someone very important for my next part of the plan. Be sure not to fail me Roman. Now that this Spider-Man is gone you have no excuse for making mistakes." His Scroll showed him the caller hanged up leaving him to his thoughts on his situation.**

 **One problem gone, and another shows up. Even if more animals join their cult club I still need to watch where I'm placed in her plan.**

"Excuse me, but the White Fang is not a cult." said Sienna.

"Eh your kind of a cult if you think about it." said Sun.

 **"Neo." Roman called for his assistant, the sound of glass breaking behind him revealing a smiling Huntress. "Get the boys ready. We'll be getting more helpers soon and we'll need them to be extra careful with the next few days."**

 **Neo gave her boss a nod before she shattered to pieces. Roman was walking back to his office to get his part of the plan started but stopped when he noticed a small spider cross his path.**

 **The sight of the spider made Roman raise his foot to squash it, but stopped just above it, allowing the spider to quickly crawl away and enter a small crack in a nearby stone column. With the spider now gone Roman started to walk to his office with a single thought repeating to him in his head.**

 **Was he really dead?**

"Only now are you left with doubt, and it was after you had reported him dead. I doubt it will go well for you Mr. Torchwick when he is found alive." said Ozpin.

"Yeah you're telling me." grumbled Roman.

 **"Jaune? Jaune, are you awake?" Aunt May shouted from the kitchen. "You're going to be late for school!" The woman of the house placed her cooked eggs on the table and put her kitchen mitts away.**

 **Walking to the bottom of the stairs Aunt May waited a couple more seconds, waiting to hear her young tenant's voice only to hear nothing from the second floor.**

 **"Jaune, I'm coming upstairs." Aunt May walked to the top of the stairs, and yet still no noise from his room, making Aunt May anxious.**

"Jaune is gonna have to think hard about what he's gonna tell her about the cuts he got." said Blake.

"Yeah she isn't gonna be happy about that." cringed Ruby.

"I- I'm sure Jaune will come up with something." said a hopeful Pyrrha.

 **He always answers when I call him. I hope he didn't stay up all night studying.**

 **"Jaune? I'm opening your door." She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. "Please excuse the intrusion." The door was already half way open when Jaune's head popped out, causing the older woman to step back in surprise.**

"Wait where's the cut that was on his head?" asked Yang.

"Yeah that didn't look like a cut that would just disappear." Coco.

"Perhaps we will find out soon enough." said Ren.

 **"Morning, Aunt May." Jaune said nonchalantly. "I was just using the bathroom. Is breakfast ready?"**

 **The startled woman was still trying to calm her heart before she gave him a disapproving stare for surprising her, but soon let out a sigh. "Breakfast is already done. Just get dressed and hurry downstairs."**

 **"Thank you, Aunt May." Jaune kissed her forehead and closed the door as she returned downstairs to get started on her day.**

 **That boy. Always on his toes whenever I open his door. I hope whatever he's hiding doesn't give him too much trouble.**

"Ok I understand keeping his identity from the public, but why from Mrs. Parker of all people?" asked Weiss.

"Perhaps then she would worry to much, and it could make things harder for him probably." stated Ren.

"Kids right. The woman doesn't look like she could handle something like that, she might have a heart attack." said Qrow.

"Or because she might ask to many questions, try to get involved somehow or try to stop him, I know I would do any of those." said Juniper.

 **Mrs. Parker was no fool. She always catches small noises at night, especially when it comes to Jaune's room. It became even more apparent with Jaune and his many side jobs keeping him very busy next to his school work. With so much on his plate it's understandable for him to come home late if he wanted to get more lien to help her with the bills, but last night when she heard him come home it sounded like he was in pain. She was staring to get concerned with his late-night activities.**

"It seems Mr. Arc isn't as careful as he thought." said Goodwitch.

"Well it might be hard crawling on walls so that could make a lot of noise." suggested Summer.

 **Her thoughts were interrupted when she came face to face with the family portraits. The one picture that caught her attention was the one of her husband, Ben Parker. Taking the frame with both her hands she places it on her chest and prayed that her husband's looking down on them, giving them his best wishes whenever they get in trouble. Opening her eyes, she placed it back on the shelf and looked at her husband's picture, as if he was right in front of her. She asked the picture the same question ever since his passing.**

Just then Qrow, Ruby and Yang all hugged Summer remembering how much they missed her over the years.

 **"What am I going to do, Ben?"**

 **"Man, that was close." Letting a quick sigh of relief Jaune closed the door and turned back to his ruined costume that was on his bed. "It's gonna take a while to fix this suit, but that's why I always have a spare I suppose."**

"Oh joy." deadpanned Coco. She was happy to see the outfit destroyed, but to know there was a spare ruined it for her.

 **Balling up the costume the teen stuffed it under his bed and fished out a long flat box with a small combination lock. Putting in the code, he unlocked the case to show his sewing kit and a freshly clean spare next to it.**

"Wait Jaune can sew?" asked Weiss.

"Oh yes me and my daughters taught Jaune how to do a lot of things." said Juniper. "He can cook, clean, sew, garden, bake, give massages, style a person's hair, craftsmanship, sing, dance, play instruments and so much more. I wanted him to be the perfect little boy any girl would fall for." A few of the girls couldn't believe what they just heard, it sounded more like he was raised to the perfect house husband or even a servant then anything.

"Hold on, I knew about the massages after that time professor Oobleck made me sit up straight on those uncomfortable chairs, but this is the first I heard about hair styling." said Yang. If she knew he could style hair she might have asked him to try hers, though it would be hesitantly since she isn't too keen to let someone touch her hair.

"Doctor! And Ms. Xiao-Long, proper posture is important." said Oobleck.

"Yeah well my back pain would beg to differ." said Yang. Oobleck just grumbled at that.

"Wait you got a massage from Jaune?" asked a slightly jealous Ruby.

"Oh yeah I swear it felt like I went to heaven, I'm a little embarrassed to say that I moaned a bit and passed out from how good it felt. He has some very soft yet firm hands." said Yang who, after seeing the jealous glares from the girls with crushes on Jaune, chose to leave out the part where after she woke up she decided to tease Jaune by saying next time she might let him massage her ass. Tai was none too happy to hear that himself, especially the part where the boy made his daughter moan.

"Wait you said he could sing and play instruments, but I heard him once and it wasn't very good." said Weiss.

"Was he nervous? He always had trouble when he's nervous." asked Juniper.

"He was asking Weiss to the dance." said Ruby.

"That would do it." said Juniper. Weiss now felt guilty again, remembering all the time she turned him down. She also remembers she was pretty cold when doing so, in fact she recalls a few times she didn't even look him in the eyes when rejecting him.

 **Ok, bad news: I'm dead and the people behind it will probably go full force into whatever they're planning. The good news: They think I'm dead, so all I need to do is catch them by surprise.**

"A double edged sword if you would." said Ozpin.

"Yes I wouldn't be surprised if crime ran rampant if they thought the hero that had been stopping it died." said Goodwitch.

 **"Easier said than done." That night was the first time he ever fought actual Huntsmen. He usually deals with regular muggings and robberies, but that was the first time he ever dealt with professional fighters.**

 **Still, my body doesn't feel the pain from the explosion from last night. In fact, I feel better than ever!**

 **With every morning, Jaune checks himself in the mirror to see if he had any permanent damage from last night's fight only to see no visible scars. This wasn't a surprise to him. Like all criminals they hold more than just bats and pipes. Knives and guns are things that he's all too familiar with. Before he could understand his spider sense he'd once been stabbed by a thief that got the drop on him, and later on he got shot from a robber when he pushed a security guard out of harms way.**

Many were worried and upset to hear Jaune got shot and stabbed at some point, though they were surprised that he not only survived but also didn't have any scars.

"Are we sure the kid doesn't have aura?" asked Qrow.

 **That was a hurdle that made him wonder if he should quit while he was still ahead of his hero career. But whenever he trudged to his bed, clutching his severe wounds that would kill any normal man, he'd go to sleep and wake the next morning, his body good as new. As if he never got injured in the first place.**

 **Super healing. Comes in handy when I don't want to go to the hospital as Spider-Man, or deal with a huge medical bill. It's just seems so unreal for me to see that I'm able to heal from a wound like yesterday.**

"Ok this is really unfair!" shouted Roman, "He has all these powers that normal huntsmen couldn't even dream of having, and to top it all of he can heals wounds not even aura can fix?!" Roman was glad he didn't have to worry about anything like this in his world.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Roman. It is pretty crazy all the amazing things Jaune can do in this world." said Blake.

"Yeah it's super amazing!" cheered Ruby. She was loving the idea of Jaune as this super awesome hero.

"It must have something to do with his increased metabolism. Remember when he spoke of it in the last viewing, it may have something to do with it." said Ren. A few of the others felt like that was as good an explanation as any.

"Very astute of you Mr. Lie." complemented Ozpin.

"I wonder if such a thing could possibly be replicated?" murmured Watts.

"What are you planning?" asked Hazel.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about Hazel." answered Watts. Watts thinks he may have thought of what his one question would be. Meanwhile Ironwood was wondering the same thing.

"We may want to keep an eye on him." said Qrow to Ozpin while gesturing to Watts

 **With the teen now ready for the day he made it to the kitchen and ate his meal next to his Aunt, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.**

 **Last night I should've been in intensive care, or dead. But here I am, eating breakfast, getting ready for school, and my body feels a million lien!**

"What were they doing to that spider for its bite to turn Jaune into this?" asked Weiss. She was a little skeptical on how a genetically altered spider could give someone these powers. Ironwood was wondering the same thing and also how he could do it himself.

 **The moonlight superhero started to pound his chest when his breakfast started blocking his wind pipe. Aunt May stood up from her chair and looked at the choking boy in surprise.**

"Stopping criminals one moment, choking on his breakfast the next. Our hero ladies and gentlemen." deadpanned Cardin. This earned some popcorn thrown at his head.

 **"Jaune! Are you ok?" She walked over to him and started to pat his chest.**

 **"I'm fine, Aunt May." The glass of water helped flush the blockage down. "Just remembered that I need to hand in my pictures soon."**

 **"Oh, you mean the Bugle?" Seeing that he was fine now she walked back to her seat to finish her breakfast. "They must really need those photos of that spider guy. But, then again, I'm sure they're more concerned with what happened last night."**

 **Aunt May reached for the remote at the edge of the table and turned the volume of the TV higher to listen to last night's theft. The screen showed the same woman with burned and ruined buildings behind her. The police were off to the side putting up yellow tape to secure the crime scene.**

 **"What you see behind me is the latest, and might I add, disastrous act of crime led by the escaped crime boss, Roman Torchwick. Some people are asking, 'how much more violence will he commit just to steal dust from our community?'"**

"Until I no longer have the threat of incineration over my head." said Roman. This caused Cici to once again apologize.

"Wow she says sorry just as much as you Pyrrha." said Nora.

"I'm sorry." said Pyrrha. This got a chuckle from a few people in the audience.

 **"It scares me to think how people will go to such lengths to do these things. I wonder how long it'll be before he's back behind bars." Aunt May said making Jaune sink lower in his seat.**

 **I could've stopped him. I had stopped him, but then that weird silent chick came out of nowhere and helped him escape.**

 **"With so much damage caused by the escaped convict many concerned citizens wonder where was Spider-Man to stop him. With me now is Bugle's editor-in-chief..."**

 **Oh no... anyone but him.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Tai.

"Yeah this can only end well." said a sarcastic Qrow.

 **"Mr. Jameson." Shifting the camera, a middle age man appeared wearing a mean look, as if everything around him pissed him off. With who was involved in this crime it seemed to make him all the angrier on the TV. "Mr. Jameson, what are your thoughts on why Spider-Man couldn't stop Roman's latest crime?"**

"Wasn't in the last viewing it showed that this guy is Jaune's biggest critic?" asked Ruby.

"I think it did, so I can only expect low opinions from him." said Weiss.

"Well who knows, maybe he might say something good?" said a hopeful Summer.

"He has a really weird mustache." said Nora.

 **Raising his fist to his face. J. Jonah Jameson cleared his throat before speaking to the mic.**

 **"The answer is really simple, miss."**

 **Here it comes.**

 **"IT'S BECAUSE SPIDER-MAN IS WORKING WITH ROMAN TORCHWICK!" As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Jaune sank his head in his hands and shook it at his boss's insane theories about him. "SPIDER-MAN IS NOTHING BUT A BAD EXAMPLE FOR THE YOUNG GENERATION, AND WITN WHAT HAPPENED HERE IT'S PLAIN AS DAY THAT SPIDER-MAN LET THIS HAPPEN 'CAUSE HE'S WORKING WITH MR. TORHWICK!"**

"You were saying Ms. Rose?" asked Willow. This caused Summer to deflate, she then asked Willow to call her Summer since Ms. Rose makes her sound old.

"He is really loud and angry, and extremely biased." said Kali.

"It would seem that way dear." replied Ghira.

 **He almost blew me up! I'm pretty sure I deserve a bit of a break from what happened to me.**

 **"What about the several other crime related incidents that were stopped by him, as well as all the pictures of the web slinger preforming heroic deeds on your news site?"**

"Yeah that is a good point there. How to you explain that huh?" asked Yang.

"I'm afraid to say it, but I think he will say something to undermine it." said Ren

 **"It was all just an act! He was trying to let everyone trust him! Then, as soon as he had the public's trust, he showed his true colors!" J.J kept ranting while a thick vein started to show on his forehead. "Let the authorities handle the crime, and let the real heroes, the Huntsmen, put the bug in his place!" Seeing that he was going to keep spouting more nonsense, Jaune took the remote and turned it off.**

"He does not have any proof to this assessment and yet he continues to rant about it, I thought those who work in news were supposed to be unbiased and look for all the facts before giving information?" said Penny.

"While I am not fond of the idea of a vigilante, I have to agree that he is way to biased in his opinion." said Ironwood.

"Oh hi pot names kettle have we met?" said Qrow. This earned a glare from Ironwood.

"Oh if I ever meet this man I will give him a piece of my mind for talking about my son like that." growled Juniper.

 **"Thanks for the breakfast, Aunt May. I'm gonna go wait for the bus now." Grumbling incoherent words about the news Jaune placed his plate in the sink. He was ready to walk out the door when his Aunt stopped him.**

 **"Remember that you're working at the diner today. My friend who's the manager needs an extra set of hands." Aunt May then gave him a kiss on the cheek and saw him off to the bus stop.**

"Seriously how many jobs does Arc have?!" asked Coco.

"I'm surprised the poor boy hasn't collapsed from exhaustion. He has to balance several jobs and being a superhero as well, I doubt it is easy." said Ghira.

"He is certainly determined that's for sure." said Raven.

 **"Thanks, Aunt May." Jaune said waving at her as he turned a corner, cutting off his view of her.**

 **With the sight of her gone Jaune dropped his arm to his side and looked down at his feet until he reached his bus stop. His thoughts now occupied with working at Aunt May's local diner. Her friend was the manager of the restaurant, so with some help she landed him a part time job as a waiter whenever her friend needed extra help and if Jaune needed more work.**

"Well that was certainly nice of her. I'm grateful she has been taking such good care of my baby." said Juniper.

"Yes I just wish it were under better circumstances for him." said Winter.

 **Hopefully I can get some good tips, so I could save up for a new camera. I already know it's gonna make a huge dent in my wallet, but it'll be worth it.**

 **"Now I need to find out Roman's location." The school bus stopped in front of him and opened its doors. He entered and placed himself in the middle section of the bus with most of the louder students behind him. "Fat chance any of that's gonna happen. It's not like a lead's gonna land in my lap any time soon."**

 **"Here you go, Mrs. Jordon. Hope you enjoy yourself." Jaune told the elderly woman while giving her order with a friendly smile.**

 **"Thank you, Jaune." Mrs. Jordan, a bunny faunus, said as she looked at her husband who was reading the newspaper. "Can you just put the paper down for just five seconds and eat your food before its gets cold?"**

 **"Humph." Mr. Jordon, her human husband, hummed as he flipped another page.**

"It's nice to see some faunus and humans form romantic bonds." said Ghira.

"Yes dear it certainly is." agreed Kali. Blake agreed with her parents on that, it gave her hope for a better future between humans and faunus.

 **The Jordon's were one of the many regulars who visit this establishment often. This place held many people throughout the years, making it very popular and well known in the kingdom. People who just got out of school tend to go here to hang out or study. While adults who just got off work, or on their lunch break, come here to enjoy themselves. And if by some rare chance a Huntsman also comes around out of curiosity.**

 **With so many people eating here, and with the good reviews they give, it was a great place to work and get a steady number of tips. And for the young hero, he thrived on tips whenever he needed the lien, and with what happened last night he need to make a good amount to cover for his losses.**

"I wonder how expensive that camera was if it's going to hurt his wallet that much?" asked Terra.

 **"Must be something really important Mr. Jordan's reading." The part timer looked over his shoulder to see if any other costumer needed him. "Does it involve what happened with that big explosion?"**

 **With what went down last night with the criminals stealing more dust and Spider-Man not able to stop them, news traveled like wild fire, making people speculate what happened. Already Jaune heard small rumors between tables about how he was actually working for Roman, or he was the leader the entire time. But, like all things involving his hero alter-ego, they wonder who Spider-Man was under that mask.**

"Seriously the one time he cant stop a crime and people start wondering if he's a bad guy or not, I mean he's only human he can't do everything." said Yang.

"People tend to forget things like that I'm afraid, especially when it comes to huntsmen. Though it doesn't help that the counsel tries to hide that fact by only giving news of victories for huntsmen." said Ozpin.

 **"You know how the news is, especially if it involves that Spider fellow." Mrs. Jordon took a sip from her cup to clear her throat. She was going to talk again when her husband finally set his newspaper down.**

 **"Can't believe most people even believe in this man's dribble."**

 **"What do you mean, Mr. Jordon?"**

 **"All these people buying in to this," Mr. Jordon placed his wrinkled calloused hand on the paper and pointed at a picture of Spider-Man mid web swing and saving someone falling off a building. "The man does good every day, and the one time a crime happens without him doing anything, the people start to question him." The old man shook his head and spoke again. "I've met him before, he's alright in my book."**

"Wait he met him before, when did this happen?" asked Cici while playing with Adrian.

" _Can we please stop playing with this thing?"_ asked Cindy.

"Now Cindy, there's no need to be like that." said Cici. Cindy just grumbled in response.

 **"Oh dear, not that again." Mrs. Jordon shook her head. She's heard the same thing every time it involved the masked hero. "You keep telling that same story every time."**

 **"Because he's the real hero in this damn kingdom! The guy's doing something to clean these streets and what do the rest of the kingdom do? Just sit on their hands, waiting until the problem comes to them rather than the other way around."**

"Yes sometimes the Council won't act until it becomes their problem I'm afraid." groaned Ozpin.

"Yes if you ask me things may have been better if the King of Vale's lineage stayed in charge." said Oobleck.

 **"I know he saved you when you almost got run over by a car. You even invited him for dinner, which I make a fantastic baked carrot cake by the way." Mrs. Jordon told their waiter making the boy chuckle.**

Velvet drooled a bit at the mention of carrot cake, she then remembered the recipe to make her own and couldn't wait to try it.

 **Jaune knows she makes the best dessert. After he saved her husband the elderly man insisted on inviting him to dinner as a sign of thanks. Most of the people Jaune saved as Spider-Man always thanked him, making it kind of nice to hear praise from them, even if it wasn't directly to him.**

The Arc's were proud to know how much people appreciate Jaune for what he is doing.

"Aw thats so nice of them." said Ruby.

 **"He deserves the damn key to the kingdom! Going out day in and day out, risking his life to protect the people of this kingdom." Soon, more and more people started to glance at the table, making Jaune nervous with the growing attention.**

 **OK, Spider-Man can deal with the attention, but not Jaune Arc. Time to switch the subject.**

A few people chuckled at this though a few (I.E Velvet and Ruby) felt they could relate to that.

"I suppose the mask gives him some confidence." said Goodwitch.

"Well when no one knows it's you its kinda hard to feel like your humiliating yourself." said Tai.

 **"I don't know. Pretty sure Huntsmen can do the same thing he does. The only reason not many show up is because they have to go beyond the kingdom to protect villages from Grimm." Most of the ease droppers agreed and went back to their food. With the attention diverted, the young teen to breathe a sigh of relief.**

 **"They can't hold a candle compared to what he does. In fact, when he stopped that car from hitting me I noticed something that can prove he's not a huntsman." The attention was back on the small table. Several of the ease droppers gave up on trying to be subtle and focused in on the story.**

 **"I don't understand." Jaune said, his anxiety growing. "He must be a Huntsman if he's able to do the amazing things he does."**

 **"True, but he has one thing that makes him special above all Huntsmen." The waiter was curious by what the man meant, forgetting the customers trying to ease drop.**

A few were curious with where the man is going with this.

 **"Dear, you're making a scene. I told you before, it was a trick of the light. You were delusional." His wife tried to reason with him.**

 **"Don't try and make me sound insane, Maria! I know what I saw and what I saw proves that he ain't no ordinary person." Taking a drink to calm his nerves, Mr. Jordon continued his story. "He saved my life. I'll always thank him for that, but when he turned his back on me to check the driver I noticed something wrong with his costume. It had a tear showing a fresh wound from when the car hit him."**

 **Jaune held his breath as the story took a turn. Cuts that were inflicted on him did leave a sting, though it never really stopped him. He assumed that must be a huge difference when compared to trained Huntsmen, making him even more interested in the story.**

 **"Now the wound wasn't that deep, so it should've closed up. But it didn't, which means all this time Spider-Man has been doing such amazing feats throughout the kingdom with no aura protecting him." Many people start to discuss amongst each other over the credibility of the news. The one that was most curious was the Superhero himself.**

Many who didn't know Jaune's secret were surprised at this, this meant that Jaune went to a huntsman academy with his aura locked.

"Wait so the kid was trying to enroll into Beacon without his aura?!" asked Tau.

"I got to say that takes guts." said Qrow.

"And this version of him was able to take a dust explosion without it?! Seriously this is just cheap." grumbled Roman.

 **"What's aura?"**

"He comes from a family of huntsmen and yet he doesn't know what aura is?" asked Raven.

"We… may have not told him, we didn't think he would somehow get into a huntsman academy." said a guilty Nicholas.

 **Mrs. Jordon answered him in a quieter tone, so no one would hear them.**

 **"Aura's what all Huntsmen use against the Grimm. It shields them from harm and even heals small wounds. It also enables them to use their Semblance, an ability specifically used by them."**

 **"Sounds really useful." Jaune looked to her now empty plate and picked it up.**

 **"It is, but it isn't all powerful. In time aura can be depleted from either constant use or heavy damage. They can't heal major injuries like gunshot wounds or attacks from a large Grimm-"**

 **"Or a large explosion." Jaune said automatically.**

 **"Yes! Though even if aura takes most of the damage, it can still leave Huntsmen very weak, and if they run out of aura then they fall unconscious, leaving them entirely vulnerable. That's why many people wonder if he was a Huntsman under his costume, but to say that someone can do the same things Huntsman do without aura is something most people never thought would be possible."**

 **"That's why Spider-Man's a cut above the rest! He doesn't need aura to do any of that." Her husband added.**

"That just makes him even more awesome!" shouted Nora.

"Yeah!" agreed Ruby.

 **"If he's not a Huntsman, then what is he?" A random customer's question soon begins another.**

 **"He's probably some kinda monster?"**

 **"Is he part Grimm?"**

 **"What if he's not from this world?**

 **Man, these people really have an overactive imagination about me.**

"To be fair getting powers by being bitten by a spider is pretty out there." said Neptune.

 **Just when the diner started to get rowdy the manager came out of her office. Her face was red with tick marks on her forehead, shouting loud enough for everyone to hear.**

 **"He's none of our business, so all of you shut it!" The manager's outburst caused everyone to return to their food. The diner quickly went back to normal leaving Jaune stunned with how fast it ended.**

 **Wow, I didn't know the difference between me and Huntsman was that serious. Kind of makes me wonder what it'd be like if I had aura instead of my spider-powers.**

Those of Jaune's friends chuckled a little at that since they knew the answer to that.

 **Jaune's thoughts were immediately cut off when his boss called his name. He got back to high gear and returned to work.**

 **"Hope you guys have a nice day." Saying his good bye Jaune rushed to his boss. Her scowl still on her face made Jaune nervous about what she was mad about.**

 **"Yes, Ms. Charles?" Jaune asked placing the used dishes in the diner sink and washing his hands clean.**

 **Ms. Charles was never a happy person whenever she was at work. She's usually a very sweet and friendly woman when she hangs around Aunt May at home, so it was always weird seeing the change in personality between home and work.**

"Kinda like how dad is all serious and professional when teaching, but when he's home he's a huge dork." said Yang.

"Hey!" said Tai in protest.

"She isn't wrong Tai." added Qrow arning a grumble from Tai and a chuckle from Summer. Raven even remembers how much of a dork Tai was.

 **"I need you to be a waiter for four customers. They're at the front, so get to it."**

 **"Yes, ma'am." Jaune nodded to Ms. Charles and walked to the front to guide the small group to their table. As soon as he reached the front Jaune grabbed four menus next to the cashier and was about to greet them when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.**

 **"Jaune?" Ruby's voice caused the waiter to turn his head to see she was right behind him. Standing with her were three other girls looking at the young girl curiously for addressing the boy so easily. Especially when it was someone of the opposite sex.**

"Yay, team RWBY makes an appearance!" cheered Ruby.

"Settle down you dolt! We appeared earlier in this universe." scolded Weiss.

 **"Ruby? Fancy seeing you here." He said chuckling with the surprise visit.**

 **"I thought you worked at that Dust shop?"**

 **"No, no, I also work here whenever they need extra help." He explained.**

 **"Wow, must be really exhausting to have two jobs."**

 **"I make sure I balance the two while going to school."**

 **"You do two jobs AND go to school!?" She said in shock.**

"Not to mention working for the newspaper and being a superhero. Seriously I know Arc is a hard worker but is ours able to to all the stuff this one can?" asked Coco.

"I don't think I could handle all that." said Velvet.

"My feet hurt just thinking about it and their made of medal." said Mercury.

 **"Yeah. Hold on for a moment." Jaune spotted a vacant table and returned to the group of four. "Let me get you a table so you don't have to stand around." Jaune motioned her to follow him.**

 **"Thank you." Ruby nodded in gratitude. She followed behind him, leaving her team in a stupor over what was going on. Ruby's older sister finally snapped out of it and spoke what the rest of her friends were thinking.**

 **"What just happened?"**

 **"And then I was falling out of the sky while trying to fight a Nevermore all on my own." Ruby told her only audience, making sound effects to make it more dramatic.**

 **"No way!" Jaune said his excitement about Ruby's story of initiation. Ruby seemed a bit happy that her story wasn't as boring as she thought.**

 **"Then my partner, Weiss, saved me in the nick of time." Ruby moved her hand to point out the huntress-in-training dressed in all white sipping water through a straw. Her bored expression burning a hole in Ruby's head for telling what happened nearly 2 months ago.**

 **"So, my partner, my older sister Yang, her partner Blake, and I, took down the Nevermore. We passed the initiation and the Headmaster announced our team with me as the leader." Ruby said to him with her chest puffed out in pride for her accomplishment.**

"Man your initiation sounds a lot more exciting than ours was." said Coco.

"Yeah I'm jealous that didn't happen for us." said Cardin. He couldn't believe he missed all that even though they were taking the same test.

 **Jaune heard stories about how Huntsmen fight Grimm. His family always told him how they fought Grimm whenever they show up close to a village. This was the first time he heard someone else tell him how they defeated a Grimm that wasn't part of his family, so when she told him her story he was on the edge of his seat with the big pay off when she told him she dealt the finishing blow, making him see her in a new light.**

 **"Wow, Ruby. I knew you were special when we first met, but after you told me that story I can honestly say you're not special-" Ruby's eye grew wide from what he told her, showing a brief flash of hurt. "You're amazing." How he said that to her with such earnest and awe made the young girl's cheeks glow red and her body uncontrollably hot. She drank her entire glass of water to cool her off.**

Ruby was blushing just as much as her counterpart and was the same color as her namesake.

"Aw thats so cute sis, somebody's in love~" teased Yang while hugging Ruby.

"Please stop!" complained Ruby.

"I think it's sweet that my little rose is in love." said a smiling Summer.

 **"I-I mean, I'm not that amazing. My teammates are pretty cool too, right girls?" She tried to direct most of his attention away from herself at to the rest of her group.**

 **"What, we can finally talk now?" Ruby's partner finally snaps out of her boredom to join their conversation. "You two kept talking for so long he didn't ask us what we wanted to order." The girl in white's comment caused the waiter to go red from embarrassment for paying attention to Ruby instead of doing his job.**

 **"S-sorry ma'am," Jaune quickly grabbed his pen and notepad to write down their order. "What would you like to order?"**

 **"A chicken salad." Weiss then went back to drinking her water.**

 **"Chicken with a side of fries." Ruby's older sister told him as she placed her menu down on the table.**

 **"I saw baked salmon on the menu a few moments ago." Yang's partner still had her eyes on the menu, trying to find her order.**

"Seriously kitty, how did we not figure it out before." asked Yang to her partner. This just caused Blake to blush from embarrassment and feel like she was lucky it fooled anyone.

 **"Turkey sandwich please!" Ruby's flipped a page of her menu as she looked back at Jaune. "And I'll have a cookies and cream sundae for dessert."**

 **"Baked salmon, please." The long black-haired girl said as she gave him her menu.**

"You know it is also pretty obvious if you pay close enough attention to her bow since it twitched every so often." said Wolf.

"I get it, it's a miracle I wasn't figured out sooner." whined Blake. Kali just giggled at her daughters misfortune.

 **Writing down all their orders, Jaune placed their menus under his arm and nodded to them. "Thank you. I'll be sure to give this to the chef, I'll be back to get your refills."**

 **Taking his leave from the group, the girls started to converse with each other about what was to come to Beacon. Soon, their talks shifted to their school year. But the main topic was the boy Ruby was so comfortable with.**

 **"W-what? Since when did we start talking about Jaune?" Ruby's older sister was wearing a big grin from seeing her baby sister talk to a boy for longer than a minute.**

 **"Come on, sis. We've been sitting here for over five minutes to give our order to the guy, and, yet, you had him all to yourself." Yang only laughed when her sister started to ramble on about her relationship between him and her sister.**

"Yang!" groaned Ruby.

"Come on Ruby, it's my job as an older sister to tease you when you like a boy." said Yang.

"I got to say Yang I'm actually surprised your taking the whole, 'Ruby has a crush', thing so well." said Wolf.

"Honestly I'm just happy she has a crush on something other than a weapon." replied the blonde brawler.

"Hey!" said an offended Ruby.

"Sorry sis, but with how things were before Beacon I was afraid that one day you would marry Crescent Rose." countered Yang.

"Are you kidding Yang? She's my baby that would be incest." defended Ruby.

"Whatever you say sis." said Yang.

"Well Yang some of your counter parts aren't as understanding as you are." said Wolf.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yang.

"Well in some universes you tell Ruby she isn't allowed to date till she is thirty, and in some of those universe when she likes Jaune you want to either kill him, or beat the stuffing out of him since those versions of you consider Ruby having a crush on him is the same as him defiling her." explained Wolf.

"Seriously? That sounds a little over protective. I mean sure I would beat the crap out of him if he broke Ruby's heart, but this is Jaune were talking about so I shouldn't worry." said Yang. Wolf was glad to hear that this is one of the more sensible Yang's.

 **"I told you guys before! He works at the Dust shop where I was checking a new weapons magazine. I haven't seen him after that, so it was a surprise when I saw him here. I just wanted him to know what happened at Beacon."**

 **"You mean the same story about when you encountered Spider-Man?" Blake's interest soon piqued after the young teen told them her tale again. "Did you see him after they arrested the culprits?"**

 **"No, Jaune went to the police station to get help, so I didn't get to talk to him after that." Ruby's explain made her feel a bit bad that she didn't go check up on him after that terrible ordeal with the robbery.**

 **"Hmm." Blake stared down at the table after she heard what happened.**

"Oh careful kitty, you know what they say about a curious cat~.?" teased Yang. Blake just rolled her eyes at Yangs antics

 **"Ugh! How come when we talk about anything for just a few minutes, it always goes back to that guy?" Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, now annoyed that her team started talking about that masked weirdo.**

 **"Come on, Weiss. You gotta admit that thanks to that guy, this kingdom got even more interesting."**

 **Weiss had to begrudgingly agree to Yang's argument about how popular this so-called hero became in Vale so quickly. It should be impossible to have someone who dresses up in a costume do what normal law enforcement and Huntsmen do for a living and not get caught was a surprise to her. They already should've put some form of warrant for his arrest, or even have the kingdom send Huntsmen to put this mystery man behind bars.**

"Jeez Weiss-cream you need to chill out more or you'll melt." punned Yang. A collective groan filled the theater room.

"Yang can you please not for once!" growled Weiss. "Also if I had to guess I'd say my counterpart is probably concerned with how this could affect things.

 **What's even more of a shock was that people started to accept that this guy is swinging around over their heads doing whatever he pleases. They should all be in an uproar that some stranger's going around, hiding behind a mask, and taking the law into his own hands. Instead they treat him like he's the only one doing anything right in this kingdom. Like Huntsman and Huntresses aren't doing their jobs.**

 **People hate the White Fang for doing such terrible acts of terror while hiding their faces, but when this guy shows up committing his acts without proper authority and concealing his identity too then it would be plain obvious that he should be treated the same way.**

 **It just doesn't make sense. We're supposed to be the ones the people should place their trust in, not Spider-Man. What makes him so different compared to the rest of us?**

"He isn't asking for a reward for one, and seems to also help with small things to. Most huntsmen, when asked to get a cat out of a tree or help an old lady across the street, would just say they have something more important things to do, but this kid is actively helping with those sorts of things." answered Qrow.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this for a number of reasons, but Qrow is right." said Winter agreeing with her biological father. Weiss supposed that Qrow had a point.

 **The young heiress snapped out of her thoughts when she heard civilians nearby begin talking about the webbed menace.**

 **"You think the police in Vale should help Spider-Man rather than arrest the guy."**

 **"I actually saw him one time helping an elderly woman cross the street. You don't see that very often."**

 **"Yeah. Some guy does good deeds throughout the kingdom, and the Council decides to not help him. What are they even thinking""**

"See my point exactly, the kid is helping with the little things as well as the big. That may not seem like much but people with always appreciate the little things, maybe even more then the big." said Qrow.

"It's what reminds me that I made the right decision an allowing him to enroll." said Ozpin.

"I wish there were more huntsmen like him." said Glynda.

 **Shaking her head in annoyance, Weiss placed her focus back to her team poking fun at the still flustered leader. Ruby was still being teased by her older sister about how close she'd gotten with their waiter, Jaune. Blake was the only one not paying any attention, simply choosing to look at her scroll trying to find something interesting online.**

 **"I keep telling you guys that he's just a friend and I'm just happy to see him here." The red-haired girl said while crossing her arms and pouting.**

 **"Sure, sis. It's just really nice that you can talk to people for so long. Normally you're only interested in weapons, or if they were a Huntsmen." Yang stated the truth. She always worried that Ruby would be friendless with no experience with the opposite sex and when she grew older she'd live alone with her house full of weapons rather than cats.**

Ruby just groaned at this, "Why must you be like this?"

"Ah come on sis don't be like that~." said Yang with a huge grin.

 **Still, he's pretty plain looking. Suppose I'm just glad that she's finally coming out of her shell and gaining more friends.**

 **"Either way, I'm proud of you, sis." Placing her sister under her arm Yang ruffled her hair as the little girl struggled under Yang's vice like grip.**

 **Weiss could barely contain her boredom from seeing her team's conversation about boys. Add in the constant talking about Spider-Man made the young heiress grind her teeth together out of frustration.**

 **"Can you please stop that! I can practically hear you from across the table." The quiet member of their team said.**

 **"Sorry, it's just- how come every time we go out we always hear people keep talking about that silly superhero." The young heiress told her teammate.**

 **Blake looked at Weiss still holding her scowl on her face making the dark-haired girl put her scroll back in her pocket and focus her attention on what the Schnee was ranting on about.**

 **"They're just talking about something new. I'm sure it'll pass, and they will lose interest." Blake told her, but after what news she found on her Scroll, it won't be for several more months. "Apparently, people are now believing that he's working with Roman Torchwick." The quite book reader told her, causing Weiss to stare at her with surprise at the sudden news.**

 **Placing a well-manicured hand under her chin, Weiss tried to remember if she saw this on the news this morning. "I think I remember that, but I really couldn't believe that since that blow hart of a man kept screaming on the television. Even If I know that Spider-Man is setting a bad example wearing a mask, I do believe he has some morals to him."**

"Well glad to hear you draw the line somewhere Ice-queen." said Yang. Weiss grumbled at that ridiculous name.

 **Blake would have commented on that last remark, only nodded in agreement on who Mr. Jameson was.**

 **I doubt a Faunus would stoop so low to work with a man like Torchwick, especially a man such as Spider-Man. He seems too nice to ever think about doing any crimes.**

"I agree, no self respecting faunus would work with a known criminal." said Sienna with venom in her voice while looking at Adam. Said bull faunus snarled at Sienna.

"Well excuse me." said Roman.

"And I kind of agree with Blake, he does seem pretty nice." surprisingly it was Ilia who said this, though a little hesitant. She had to admit that from what she had seen, Jaune had been a pretty nice guy.

 **Just like Weiss, Blake was also wondering how this kingdom became so interested about the wall crawler. The White Fang, before it became under Adam's control, was a peaceful, nonviolent, organization that tried to give the Faunus equality throughout all of Remnant, but it all fell on deaf ears.**

 **Then along came this masked stranger staying in Vale, web swinging over people's heads, stopping accidents, petty crimes, and being friendly to strangers. It made him an instant favorite to the people. Because of his good acts and positive attitude, people in Vale seemed more upbeat, even showing some semblance of peace between the Humans and Faunus.**

"See Sienna, there is always a better way to achieve our goal of equality." said Ghira. Sienna would be lying if she said Ghira wasn't right, seeing how this version of Jaune was doing things and how it helped human faunus relations, it made her wonder if she should change things.

 **It became even more apparent to her when she started to hear rumors that more and more of the Faunus community are being treated fairly, even going to the extent that some are going against the current White Fang with many of its members leaving.**

"Those damned traitors." snarled Adam.

"No Adam, they are just realizing that there is a better way to do things." countered Blake. She wasn't going let her fear of Adam control her, she has seen what running away had gotten her from the vision Wolf showed them.

 **It made Blake feel a sense of warmth to see that the Faunus are finally getting heard and being treated better in Vale. But, at the same time, worried that the White Fang are losing members because of Spider-Man and his selfless acts.**

 **Did I make the wrong choice again? Should I have followed Spider-Man's example and do what he does, wear another mask and fight against crime?**

 **Soon Blake had an image of her wearing a skin tight black costume posing on top of a tall structure under the broken moon light with Spider-Man crouching next to her, scanning the streets for crime.**

Blake blushed when that image showed up on screen and was followed by her having a nosebleed.

"Oh my Blake that's so romantic, a little superhero couple~." giggled Kali. This caused Blake to blush in embarrassment. Meanwhile Sun and Adam glared at the screen, one with jealousy and the other in rage.(you decide which is which.)

 **The image was soon beaten, battered, and shoved in a corner of her mind. Blake instantly grabbed her glass of water to cool herself down then slammed her cup, causing the rest of her teams to jump in surprise.**

Blake had a cup of water show up and she did the same thing to cool off.

"Well someone sure is thirsty, in more ways than one eh kitty-cat~?" teased Yang while she wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yang if you don't shut up I will claw your eyes out." growled Blake. Yang just put her hands up but had a smile on her face. Kali just giggled at the exchange going between Blake and her friend.

 **"Dang, partner. I was just teasing her about Jaune." Yang's eyebrow shot up at her partner's abrupt movement. "What, you also want a piece of tall, blond, and normal?"**

 **"No." She abruptly said. "I was just wondering when he'll be back with our food."**

 **"Well wait no longer!" Their waiter finally arrived holding a pitcher of water in one hand and a large platter in his other. Pouring each glass on the table, Jaune placed the pitcher on an empty table and passed each plate of food on the table and received multiple expressions of gratitude in return.**

 **"Please tell me if you need anything else, guys. I need to help a family get a booth. Enjoy your food." Waving good bye, the boy walked away as Ruby bid him good bye. In turn, Yang gave the young girl a exaggerated kissy face.**

Yang just laughed at how both Ruby's were embarrassed at what her counterpart was doing.

"Not funny, Yang." said Ruby.

 **"Not funny, Yang." Balling up her straw wrapper she threw it at the mocking girl and laughed when it ended caught in her hair, leaving the blonde Huntress to fish it out of her golden lockers.**

Ruby blushed at the fact that she and the other her said the same thing while Yang laughed at that, though she stopped laughing when she saw the straw rapper get in her hair.

 **"Darn It! That's the fifth thing stuck in my hair today." She said while shoving her entire hand in her blond mane to get the piece of trash out of her hair.**

"That's what happens when you have so much of it Yang." said Weiss.

"I don't care what you say Ice-queen, there is nothing in the world you can say to get me to cut it." said Yang. Raven felt the same way about her hair, Yang got it from somewhere after all.

 **As the team enjoyed their meal the group soon started to stack their empty plates at the center, now waiting for Jaune to come back when he was done helping someone else get their order.**

 **"With some food now in our stomachs, I think it's about time we discuss the upcoming event." Weiss told the rest of her team.**

 **"What event?" Ruby asked her.**

 **"She's talking about the Vytal Festival. The tournament between the different Huntsman schools of the kingdoms." Yang said to her sister while using a toothpick to remove some food from her teeth.**

 **"That's correct." Weiss voiced shrieked. "Soon we'll be able to observe how the other kingdoms teach their students to be professional Huntsmen."**

 **"You mean spy on them and learn how they fight. Pretty sure that would be cheating." The white themed huntress-in-training sputtered at Blake's bluntness.**

 **"It is not spying or cheating!" Weiss shouted to her team.**

"That's right it's strategy." said Weiss.

"Sure it is Ice-queen." said Coco.

"Ugh this is so boring. Can't we see something exciting already." complained Tyrian.

"Calm down Tyrian, not everything has to be full of violence." said Hazel.

"That's what you think, you just can't appreciate the beauty in the carnage." said Tyrian.

"Enough Tyrian!" snapped Salem to which the scorpion faunus kept quiet.

 **"Who's cheating?"**

 **The four girls froze when their waiter walked in on their discussion, a look of curiosity evident on his face.**

 **"I just finished giving orders to the chef, so I came back to take you plates." Taking the dishes away from the girls, Jaune pulled out their receipts gave it to them. "You can pay at the front when you're ready. Now, what did I hear about cheating?"**

 **"Weiss was planning to spy on other students for the Vytal Festival when they get here." Ruby told him.**

 **"Observing! Not Spying!" Weiss said to them as if they don't have the same meaning.**

"It's definitely spying." said Qrow.

"It's observing!" protested Weiss.

 **"What's the Vytal festival?" Asked the blonde boy.**

"First he doesn't know who Pyrrha is and now he has never heard of the Vytal festival?" asked Weiss.

"Jaune has never really been into sports of any kind." said Saprhon.

 **"It's when all the four kingdoms show that the next generation of Huntsmen will be their new defenders and repel threats such as the Grimm back to where they came from." Weiss told him in a way that sounded more like a commercial add then actually speaking to him normally.**

 **"I never heard about it actually. I'm too busy with work and school." He said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.**

 **Plus being a part time crime fighter and trying to stay alive on top of that.**

 **"That must take a lot out of you." Yang told him with the nodded to him as a sign of respect. She knows how hard it is to take so much work, especially when you have to take care of younger siblings. Her situation may not be the same to his, but she can respect how he takes his responsibilities more serious than most boys do who care about their masculinity and trying to get her attention.**

"One of the many reasons I like Vom- I mean Jaune." corrected Yang. She always appreciated how Jaune treated her with respect and not as some dumb bimbo.

 **"It does, but I'm just glad to help my Aunt." Another voice called out his name from nearby. "Well girls, I hope you'll visit again. I'll be back here tomorrow after school, so I hope to see again."**

 **"Thank you, Jaune. See ya later." Ruby told him as she left her seat to pay for her food.**

 **"Yeah, Ladies man, we'll see you later~" Yang winked at him, causing the tall blond to blush and Ruby to pout at her older sister.**

"Yang can you not?!" shouted Ruby causing Yang to give a loud laugh.

 **With the four gone Jaune went back to work and started to wipe any food that was left on the table and take the dishes back to the kitchen for cleaning. Lugging the plates near the sink Jaune started to scrub them clean.**

 **"I see you were done talking to your girlfriends, Jaune." An old man with bull horns said while chopping carrots for a stew he was making.**

 **"They aren't my girlfriends, Mr. Pesto." Jaune told him while drying one plate and placing it on the drying rack.**

 **I'm not even sure that could be possible. They're all Huntresses-in-training. They're all out of my league, especially the one with the pony tail.**

Weiss and Ruby blushed at the compliment Jaune gave them.

"Aw thanks Lady-killer~." teased Yang and laughed while Blake just rolled her eyes and smiled.

 **Jaune let out a sigh of defeat knowing that even normal girls at school never give him the time of day, so he highly doubts that Ruby and her friends would do the same.**

"Boy are you in for a surprise Arc." said Coco when looking at the five girls that like the dork.

 **"You're doing that thing again where you feel sorry for yourself." The young boy shakes his head, so he can focus on cleaning dishes. "And you're wrong too. That girl with the red hair seemed nice. I'm sure if you could ask her on a date she'd say yes. All you need is confidence, Jaune."**

Ruby didn't say anything but she totally would say yes if Jaune asked, and Yang judging by her smug face could tell what Ruby was thinking and so she hid in her hood.

 **"Yeah. Confidence. Now you sound like my father." Jaune wiped his hands clean as he finished the dishes. "Ruby's just a friend, all of them are actually. And if they do decide to get a boyfriend I'm sure they'll date a Huntsman who can do things they do.**

 **"I don't think that works, Jaune." Mr. Pesto placed chopped carrots into a steaming pot and looked back at the disheartened boy. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Just because they're Huntresses doesn't mean they want a boyfriend who's the same."**

 **Yeah, I can understand that. Then again, I'm a hero with spider powers, so I'm pretty sure finding a girl with the same dilemma is as slim as me winning the lottery.**

"Yeah that seems like you'd be looking for quite a while." said Coco.

 **"All I'm saying is that you should ask before it's too late." giving his last piece of advice, Mr. Pesto grabbed more vegetables and started chopping again, leaving Jaune to his thoughts.**

 **Looking to the kitchen clock, he saw that he only had a few more hours before his shift ends, reminding him that after work was done he'd have to make sure to get some rest before patrolling the Kingdom to see if his hunch was right.**

 **With his supposed 'death' now known, the criminal underworld will probably try and be more courageous or stupid. Which is a good chance for him to get a little pay back for what happened yesterday.**

 **Out of nowhere, he heard a loud crash from behind him, followed by Mr. Pesto cursing up a storm.**

 **"Jaune! Clean up!" The bull Faunus screamed as he stormed out of the kitchen to change his apron.**

"Wow that was loud!" shouted Nora with a giggle. Ren just smiled and shook his head at his girlfriend.

"What happened in there?" asked Pyrrha.

"I don't know but it sound very messy." said Terra.

 **"Right away, sir." Jaune grabbed a mop and bucket from the supply closet. While filling the bucket he wondered if he should try and get a girlfriend. His thoughts go back to Ruby and her friends. His thoughts were cut short when the realization of what they did before they left caused him to bang his head on the broom handle.**

 **I can't believe they didn't leave a tip.**

The four girls blushed a bit, they couldn't believe they would forget that after Jaune was so nice to them.

"Sounds like something you'd do Yang." teased her father.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I don't usually make that mistake." defended Yang

 **Hours pass by while Jaune was waiting tables. As the sun was setting for the day the young hero said his good byes to his coworkers and began his walk home. He was already leaving out the back when he was stopped by Mr. Pesto.**

 **"Jaune, I need to ask you something important."**

 **"Yes, Mr. Pesto?"**

 **"Do you remember my nephew? He goes to the same school you go to. His name's Denny. I got a phone call from my sister telling me he hasn't been home lately, and she was starting to worry."**

 **"Denny? I think I share an algebra class with him, but I didn't see him today." The teen told the older man causing Mr. Pesto to shake his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pesto. I know him from class, but I was never really close to him to know anymore."**

 **"It's not your fault, Jaune. Lately he's been hanging around with other Faunus at school." The man's voice was starting to grow anxious.**

 **"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, I lived in a village, so I don't see racism often, but he at least has friends. Maybe he was staying at their place?"**

 **"Not this type of group, kid. Apparently, his mother told me he was being bullied, making him distant at home." The bull Faunus informed him.**

"I think I know what kind of group this is." said Ilia. Blake had a feeling she knew as well.

 **How come the only bully I'm thinking of is Flash? Who am I kidding, of course it's probably him.**

 **"And that group decided that Denny should join them."**

 **"Ya. I'm sure you heard of the White Fang." Mr. Pesto's tone turned dark after he mentioned the radical terrorist group.**

"So it was members of the White Fang, and guessing since this is in Vale I can only assume their part of your faction Taurus." said Sienna with a glare towards the bull faunus.

 **"The group that fights for Faunus equality?" When Jaune spoke of what the group did the older man lifted his head up and laughed.**

 **"Fighting for our rights? They're just shedding blood. They don't know what the Faunus want anymore." Mr. Pesto's sounded bitter at the groups actions recently.**

Sienna and Ghira felt heartbroken to once again hear a member of their own people say such a thing about the White Fang, while Adam clenched his teeth together and glared at the 'traitor'.

"A-are we really doing the right thing if even our own people see us as monsters lady Khan?" asked Ilia.

"I don't know anymore Ilia." sighed Sienna.

 **"The White Fang recruited him?" Jaune said gravely. "Have they always tried doing this in school?"**

 **"No, they usually do it discreetly, but with how Spider-Man's been going around giving the Faunus a good rep, less and less were joining." Mr. Pesto explained.**

 **"So, they must be getting even more active in trying to gain followers." The young spider placed both his hands on his head. He already had his plate full trying to track down the boss pulling the strings. Now, he has a missing person to find too.**

Sienna wanted to condemn Adam for allowing someone so young into his ranks but she would be a hypocrite since she aloud faunus like Blake join her version of the Fang at a young age.

 **"I just wanted to know if you knew anything. Thank you for your time." Mr. Pesto turned away to go to his car when Jaune stopped the older man.**

 **"I won't say that I understand how you feel right now, Mr. Pesto. But I will try to help as much as I can. I promise." Mr. Pesto seemed to believe the young spiders words. Usually, he doubted other people and their promises, but with Jaune it seemed that he was dead set on keeping that promise. Mr. Pesto grabbed Jaune's hand and gave it a shake.**

 **"Thank you, Jaune." And with that, Mr. Pesto left him alone behind the diner. Jaune's fist clenched to his side with his mind now dead set on stopping whatever's happening to Vale.**

 **I may not be able to do much, but I rather try and do something now before it's too late.**

"A wise decision Mr. Arc. You don't want to put it off and wait for things to get worse." said Port.

"Yes it's decisions like that that have let to the deaths of many in the past." said Ozpin. The council had been known to do things like that in the past.

 **As he arrived back home, Jaune made sure to wait till Aunt May retired to bed before he left the house dressed in his spider costume and began his pursuit to locate Denny.**

"Well that does seem like a good idea so she won't be worried about him being gone." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah he would probably have a hard time explaining to her why he was gone otherwise." added Velvet.

 **Shooting a web to the roof of a high five story apartment, Spider-Man launched himself high in the air and shot another web to nearby building, gaining momentum for the hero to start his web swinging.**

 **"Ok, dust thefts, White Fang, Denny. All of these things must be connected. This can't be a coincidence for there to be this many." Web swinging higher in the air, Spider-Man shot a web line on to the side of a tall business building and pulled to take a sharp right turn.**

 **Letting go of both of his web lines, Jaune did a back flip in the air, crossed his arms and shot two lines in front of him. He pulled his arms to his sides as he rocketed into the air for a bird's eye view. What Jaune could see below him was several roads with cars stuck in traffic, police cars near a few accidents, and over hundreds of people walking home or exploring the night life.**

"Show off." said Mercury.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do that, you are the last person call someone a show off." said Emerald, earning a glare from Mercury, a giggle from Cici and a snicker from Cindy.

 **Ok, time for a close up.**

 **Sky diving straight down, the web slinger was only a few feet from eating the pavement when he ejected a web line. He jerked to the right and started web swinging close to the streets.**

"He has impeccable reaction time, is it because that spider-sense he has?" asked Willow. The god just nodded.

 **So weird. I'm web swinging and I don't feel like vomiting in my mask. I wish I could say the same whenever I need to use air transportation.**

 **It was always weird to him that while he web swings he feels right as rain, but when Aunt May takes him somewhere that require a bullhead, he immediately empties his entire stomach. Apparently, spider powers can't help everything in Jaune's body, but he was glad that he has some way to enjoy flight. After all, a spider that web swings and gets sick while doing it doesn't sound that appealing.**

"He has gotten better about his air sickness just not by much." said Ren.

"Yes well that runs in the family on my side I'm afraid." said Nicholas. Unfortunately a lot of Arc's suffer from motion sickness, even Nicholas and his father used to have it at Jaune's age.

 **Taking a sharp left to the shopping district, Spider-Man was planning to web higher, but the back of his skull started to tingle. Following his instinct to get closer to where it was triggering his spider sense he came across a quiet street with no one around. A Dust shop across the street from the building he landed on seemed to have suspicious movement inside making him assume it was Roman's boys doing their regular routine.**

 **"Hello flies, said the spider. Denny would have to wait, I need to do some clean up." Jaune said to himself. "Time for a little shock and awe."**

Yang chuckled at the fly comment while many just groaned.

"Finally some action, I was so bored." said Tyrian.

"Tyrian not everything has to be violent." deadpanned Watts.

 **Jumping off the roof, Jaune web lined to the Dust shop to land on its roof. Running to the back alley he jumped off and landed behind the store, surprising the crooks from his sudden entrance.**

 **"Ok, fellas, you know the drill. Put away the Dust and I won't beat... you... much." Spider-Man was used to seeing the usual thugs with bowler hats, but with the help of his night vision he could see that these dark figures were wearing a black and white uniform with masks hiding their faces.**

 **"Um, do you all have a certain dress code now? Or is this your casual Friday outfit?"**

"It's the White Fang!" shouted Blake.

"And from how there dressed their Adam's faction." said Sienna. She couldn't believe Adam would have the Fang do simple robberies like they were common criminals.

 **The crooks started to get their bearings and soon began to circle the hero. Their guns pointed directly at him.**

 **"Don't move." The thief in front of Spider-Man said. "I don't want to hurt one of our own."**

 **"One of your own? Dude, I'm wearing red and blue." Jaune grabbed a fist full of fabric from his costume. "Unlike you guys I only have the one outfit. Can't really make another design on my measly hero pay check, now can I?"**

Yang just laughed a bit at Jaune's comment.

"Why does he do that in this universe?" asked Willow.

"Well for several reasons. One is to hide how scared he is, another is to help with the stress, and the last one to annoy his opponents and have them make mistakes." answered Wolf. Many felt a little worried about Jaune for the first two reasons. When hearing the third reason many felt it was good strategy, and those that knew Yang felt she would fall for it quite easily.

For some reason Yang was very angry with everyone she knew.

"Surely he takes things seriously sometimes?" asked Penny.

"Only when he needs to." answered the god.

 **The group didn't seem to find that funny as they get closer with the barrel of their guns just a few feet away from the superhero's head. "We don't want to hurt you Spider-Man. The White Fang don't hurt their own. Just let us go and we won't cause any harm to the human."**

 **When the leader of the group told him there was a hostage, the hero narrowed his eyes at the White Fang. "Ok, ok, I surrender." Raising both hands to show he was unarmed, the armed Faunus lowered their guns. Some seemed relieved that they don't have to fight the web head.**

 **"Why are guys doing this? Usually I stop guys in suits, but this is the first time I see you all doing this."**

 **"We're just getting what we deserve. You should understand." The boss of the group said and raised both his arms to his side. "For so long the Faunus have been treated poorly. It's time to take what we deserve."**

 **"Yeah, I can see the taking part." Jaune said in with a hint of bite. Some of the group to look at each other wondering if this was the right idea. "Do you honestly believe that this is the right action? Your bringing people that have no business with any of this into your conflict."**

 **"How can you say that?" The leader sounded genuinely surprised by the hero's statement. "You, who also wear a mask, doing whatever you like with no consequence, telling us that fighting for our equality are in the wrong."**

"The difference is he isn't hurting innocent people or stealing. The boy also acts with responsibility" said Ghira. He was once again filled with disappointment at what the White Fang had become.

"Yes and I hardly see how robbing random shops would help us achieve equality." snarled Sienna while looking at Adam. She couldn't believe it took all this for her eyes to finally open to the truth of the path the White Fang was going.

 **What the man said caused Spider-man to put his arms down as he started to tremble. He knows what the consequences are. He always remembers when he returns home, when he eats with Aunt May with an empty seat across from them, and most of all when he looks at his mask, showing him what made him into the hero he is now.**

"This confirms that Mr. Arc was somehow involved in the death of Mr. Parker. And from the looks of things he is filled with guilt." said Ozpin. Jaune's friends knew it had to have been an accident, Jaune would never knowingly do something like that.

 **With great power comes great responsibility. I can't let my anger get the better to me. I need to talk them down before they decide letting me live is too much of a risk.**

 **"Please, whatever you're doing, do-"**

 ***BANG***

Many were shocked at the sound of gunfire and grew worried.

 **Whatever he was about to say immediately died in his throat as a gun shot into the store causing him to move from his spot and spring into action.**

 **"I said don't mo-" The leader lifted his gun to threaten him, but he was quickly knocked out when Spider-Man landed a punch in the middle of his face, causing the mask he was wearing to shatter. As the Faunus was lifted in the air from the force of the punch, Spider-man turned around and lunged towards the rest of the armed criminals.**

"I had just realized something. If friend Jaune had to be very careful as to not destroy his alarm clock, then wouldn't his blows do far worse to anyone even with aura?" pointed out Penny.

"Perhaps Mr. Arc holds himself back as to keep himself from doing so as to not do that." said Ozpin.

"The boy shows great strength in restraint." said Ghira.

 **TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP!**

 **A blur of fists and kicks impacted them. Their masks shattered, along with several of their bones. As the bodies hit the ground or walls Jaune placed webbed nets over them, immobilizing them for when the authorities arrive to take them away.**

 **After the brief flash of anger vanished, the teen hero rushed inside the store, hoping that whatever he heard was a trick and no one was injured. When he reached the front of the store he saw another White Fang member holding a gun with shaking hands, his voice half choking and half sobbing.**

 **"H-he didn't listen… I-it's not my fault." He told himself over and over again.**

 **Spider-Man didn't understand what happened to make him fire his weapon, or why he was acting like this. As his eyes trailed downward he saw an unmoving body face down on the floor, a small puddle of blood forming underneath.**

Several people gasped at what they saw. Ilia especially couldn't believe it, she understood if it was in self defence but that man couldn't possible have been dangerous enough to warrant being shot.

 **Uncle Ben!**

 **"Get away from him!" Jaune shouted to the White Fang criminal. The scared Faunus snapped out of his shock and aim his gun with quivering hands.**

 **"S-stay back!" He screamed, but Spider-Man didn't listen. His sights were only on the injured man on the floor. With no sign of stopping the shooter fired a round aimed at the spider's head, but missed by a few inches when the hero dodged and delivered a straight punch to the killer.**

 **Jaune still held back his strength, he knew if he truly let go he'd seriously harm someone, or worse. So, when the robber landed on his back Spider-Man jumped on top of him and prepared himself to deliver another punch but stopped when he saw who was behind the mask.**

"It seems you were correct in your assessment, headmaster." said Glynda. Ozpin just smiled and took a sip from his mug.

 **"P-please don't hurt me." Denny said while placing his hands over his face for protection. "I'm a Faunus too. We're all fighting for the same goal!" He whimpered as he tried to stop his punishment.**

"Evidently not." said a disappointed Ghira.

 **Denny? Mr. Pesto's nephew? Why would you do such a thing, Denny?**

 **While the wallcrawler was staying motionless, Denny used this opportunity to grab a jar of Dust and smash it on the side of the hero's head. The surprise attack caused him to loosen his grip on his classmate, allowing him to crawl away and escape.**

 **Jaune was about to web him to the floor when he heard groaning coming from the injured man. Giving up his chase of Denny he chose to tend to the wounded store owner.**

 **"Why are you helping a human?" Denny asked as he tried backing away from his crime. "You damn traitor!" The scared teen made a mad dash to the back door, leaving only Spider-Man to clean up his crime.**

Sienna now realizes how foolish she was to give Adam such a high position if this is how his subordinates act, and wonders if any of the other high ranking members she put in place are as undeserving of their positions.

 **"Please." Jaune begged, his webbing trying to close the wound. "Please hang on. Help's on the way." His words of encouragement made the man to open his eyes as he tried to stay awake to give his thanks.**

 **"Thank you, stranger." He said weakly.**

 **"Don't thank me." The teen hero told him, his arms still holding tight. "Just please, please be ok."**

 **Please don't die like Uncle Ben.**

And with that the screen shut off and many were worried.

"I-is he going to be alright?" asked a nervous Ruby.

"You'll have to wait till the next viewing because we aren't done with this universe." answered Wolf. Just then everyone was knocked out of their depression when they heard a scream.

"Adrian! He's gone, I got distracted when the man was shot and now Adrian isn't on my lap anymore!" screamed Cici.

"What?!" shouted the Cotta-Arc couple. Many were worried as well, especially Juniper and Salem for their grandbaby.

"Uh guys." said Blake as she pointed up. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and they saw Adrian in his Spiderman costume climbing on the ceiling.

"Oh my god! Adrian come down, come down come to Cici." shouted the scared good half of Cinder as she was staying underneath the infant incase he fell.

"Us dammit M.P, why didn't you tell us about that?" grumbled Wolf. It would seem Mr. Midnight-Phoenix neglected to inform everyone that Adrian would have the abilities of the Jaune he dresses as with his costume.

Wolf was in no mood for this and just decided to go lay down until the next viewing, leaving Cici and Adrian's mothers to try and get him down.

* * *

 **And that's all for now everyone, I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Just one more viewing of the Amazing Jaune Arc story and then we will take a break of it for a bit.**

 **After that we will do a special chapter me and PWP have been discussing for a bit, so stay tooned for that guys. Later.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys LazerWolf1 here and here we are to chapter 6 of Jaune Arc's Multiverse, and man this series has blown up. Thanks guys so much for your support it means so much to me you have no idea.**

 **Anyway here we are at the next part and we are continuing the Amazing Jaune Arc story. This will be the last one we do of this story for a while, we might do more of it in the future but that's then this is now. Thank you to Brotherhoof12 for letting us make a reaction to this series, your awesome and I appreciate it.**

 **Also before we start let me address something. If I ever do a devil may cry chapter, I am having Jaune be Dante not Qrow. You all have been asking me to do it with Jaune as this Nero guy but I'm afraid I'm not going to, that's just how it is. I don't even know who Nero is because I haven't played dmc5 yet.**

 **Story: Brotherhoof12's Amazing Jaune Arc ch. 6-7**

* * *

After some time, and a few headaches, they had managed to get Adrian off the ceiling, but not before he barfed in Adam's hair.

The bull faunus was none too happy about that either, he actually wanted to get revenge on the infant but Wolf made it impossible to do so. A few people, like Sienna, laughed at Adam's predicament.

Cici was in tears thinking she would never be able to play with Adrian now, but Terra and Saph tried to reassure her that they don't blame her and that it's fine, but to no avail. Cindy was getting annoyed at her doubles incessant whining.

"Maybe we should only have Adrian dress up when we will definitely be watching him, also we should be careful which Jaune we dress him as in the future." said Terra. Saphron agreed since they didn't want a superpowered Adrian that could wreck the whole place, they doubt Wolf would be happy about that.

Wolf then reappeared after a while and asked, "Alright is the headache over?"

"Uh yes we managed to get Adrian down from the ceiling." said Pyrrha.

"Good let's get to the viewing so we can forget this happened." said an annoyed Wolf. Everyone sat back down and the screen turned back on.

 **"Good Morning. Welcome to the Vale Morning News." The field reporter said to the camera, her back facing a closed Dust shop. "As you can see behind me, this was the first Dust shop that was ransacked by the now notorious terrorist group, the White Fang. For the past several days there has been an increase of White Fang activity throughout the kingdom. Several owners were either subdued or injured in the robbery, but many who were working for the largest Dust company, the SDC, are either missing or found dead just a few blocks away from their shop."**

Blake was sad at hearing this, back then she really hoped the White Fang weren't behind those robberies.

"You know the employees have no control over what their boss does tight? Their just trying to put food on the table." sais Wolf.

"Yes, we can't blame others for the actions of one man." said Ghira. Sienna could feel the chieftain glaring at her as he said that.

 **The scene now changed to show the inside of the Dust shop, its contents now gone with only empty shelves and open cabinets.**

 **"This shops owner was a 58-year-old, Joshua Harris, a married man with two kids having a family of their own, lives just two blocks away from his establishment." The camera pans away to show a family photo, their bright smiles flashing with glee at seeing their father enjoy his 58th birthday.**

They recognized the man in the photo as the one that got shot in the last viewing, many even felt sad to hear he has a family and hope he is alright.

 **"It was just a normal day for Mr. Harris. With many of his regular customers saying that he was a kind man who helped them whenever they needed it. Mr. Harris was about to close for the night when out of nowhere several White Fang members came from the back of the store and threatened to shoot him if he didn't give away his Dust."**

 **The next picture showed was the same Dust owner, only instead of a happy old man it showed him sickly pale attached to several wires on a medical bed in a hospital.**

Ilia wasn't happy with what she was seeing, she used to look up to Adam but now knowing what he has been doing, she has doing a lot of thinking since coming here.

"That poor man…" said Kali. Many felt she took the words out of their mouths.

 **"The owner complied with the armed robbers, but was soon shot afterward. One of the bystanders that was close to the street heard the gunshot and immediately called the police. By the time the authorities arrived they found several of the White Fang webbed to the walls and floors outside. The injured man was found breathing and conscious, detailing to them on what happened."**

"He was complying and they still shot him?!" shouted Blake. She couldn't believe this, the more she was here the more she began to despise Adam's faction in the White Fang and was glad she had left.

"That's despicable." spat Weiss.

'Have we really fallen so low as to be petty criminals?' thought Sienna.

 **The scene changed to show a large text box with a picture of Mr. Harris next to it and the reporter's voice reading it out loud.**

 **"After I was shot I saw a pool of own blood getting larger and larger. I was sure I was going to die. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my wound and woke up from the pain. Spider-Man was there holding me in his arms and telling me everything was going to be ok. From the sincerity in his voice I believed him. We heard the sirens nearby and since I was awake I told him he should leave before they try to arrest him."**

"I'm glad Jaune was able to help him, even if it was only a little bit." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah I'm happy to." said Velvet.

"I'm grateful that the man would help my son escape." said Nicholas.

 **The text box vanished, and the face of the reporter returned, but instead a Dust shop behind her it was a hospital with a large group of protesters holding signs with drawn spider symbols.**

 **"Mr. Harris is now charged for being an accessory for the escape of Spider-Man. Because of the choice the Council made many people are now in uproar with some people defending Mr. Harris' choice to help the vigilante escape. Here are their comments about what they think of the Council's decision."**

"What?! But why would they do that?" asked Ruby.

"He allowed Mr. Arc to escape making him an accomplice, he is a vigilante and that makes him a criminal." said Ironwood.

"You better watch what you say about my son tinman before I rip your arm off, and I don't mean your mechanical one." threatened Juniper.

"You would threaten a high ranking member of the Atlas military?" snarled Ironwood.

"If it meant protecting our son, the Arc's would bring Atlas itself to the ground." said Nicholas. Ironwood glared at the Arc's while Qrow just chuckled.

 **Multiple people in the large protest group stepped forward, each saying what they think of the crime Mr. Harris was charged with.**

 **"Unfair. The Council only took notice of the web head when this kingdom started to take a liking to him."**

"Funny how the council only takes notice when effects how people see them." said Raven.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true." said Summer.

"Yes and now you see why I find it frustrating to deal with them all the time, it's truly nothing but headaches."sighed Ozpin.

 **"Mr. Harris is a good man. I always visit him just to talk about how our days went. To know that he was injured, saved by our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and is being charged with helping him escape makes me wonder if the Council has too much power."**

"There's a saying in my world, 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'." quote Wolf. This made many think, none more so than Raven and the split soul of Cinder.

"Wise words Mr. Wolf." said Oobleck.

"It's nice to know everyone is so worried about him." said Kali.

"It seems he was a respected part of the community dear." replied Ghira.

 **"It was thanks to Spider-Man that Mr. Harris' even alive. Not only that, it's thanks to that man that most people are safe and that's why we're here, to show our support for Spider-Man. It's high time we start putting our foot down and show the Council not all people wearing a mask are evil!"**

"Man he sure is getting popular." said Yang.

"He's making a difference, anyone would get popular because of that." said Ren.

"I think it's awesome how people are seeing Jaune as a real hero." said Ruby.

 **Back with the reporter, several mugshots appeared next to her showing several Faunus.**

 **"Many more Dust shops were hit throughout these several days, and like all those before them White Fang members were found tied up in webs with notes attached to them and masks shattered, revealing their identity. With the increase of White Fang activity, the Faunus community made a statement that they are against the White Fang and their evil agenda. Here are some real-time comments from the Faunus community and their stance with the criminal group."**

It was still hard for Sienna and Ilia to except that there are faunus that stand against them, it's a hard pill for them to swallow.

Ghira and Kali also are disheartened at this as well, Ghira made the White Fang as a group dedicated to bring peace between faunus and humans, but now it's a group that's hated and disposed for its cruelty.

 **Again, the camera shifted to show the Faunus also holding spider signs next to humans in a common goal to stand against Mr. Harris's unjust crime.**

 **"The White Fang lost sight of their true goal once they started to shed blood on both sides. Spider-Man's doing his best to stop them from falling any further."**

"I think it's good that I hear this," said Sienna, "It's helping me understand how I've been going about things." To say Sienna felt ashamed of her actions would be an understatement.

"Well Sienna, I'm glad this has been a real eye opener for you." said Ghira. He smiled knowing this may be a change for the better.

 **"Spider-Man is like a bridge for both humans and Faunus to show that we're all people trying to make a better place not only the for the kingdom of Vale, but for all the kingdoms to show that we should ban together to show we are not afraid."**

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." said a smiling Ozpin.

"Really makes you wonder what we could achieve if we focused more on the grimm then each other." said Tai.

"Yes perhaps things would be better." said Oobleck.

 **"It just seems so unreal. The White Fang tried for so long to get equal rights to the Faunus, but no one listened. Now here we are, in the present, the White Fang's using acts of violence with the poor Faunus who aren't in the group being punished. But thanks to Spider-Man people feel safe for some reason with some humans and Faunus working together for a common goal. No one ever thought that one man could make changes so quickly, but I guess when your Spider-Man it's possible."**

Ghira was happy to know that in this world humans and faunus were growing closer, even though it's against the White Fang.

"To quote a great man, 'I guess one man can make a difference'." said Wolf.

"It would seem so." said Willow, she then turned to her daughters. "This Jaune boy is quite interesting, I can see why your friends with him." Weiss and Winter smiled and couldn't help but agree.

 **"I think that Spider-Man was once part of the White Fang and left when he realized how it was changing for the worst. Now, he tries to not save just the Faunus, but also humans from harm. I think that's why everyone loves him, because he doesn't see human or Faunus, just people that need help."**

"We Arc's have always looked beyond what you are and focus on who you are. That's how my grandfather Roland Arc fell in love with my grandmother Nemea Pride and led to my father Richard being born." said Nicholas.

"Oh I remember when i went with my parents to meet yours, I was young and I got scared when my father Arthur walked up to your father Richard. Though it is understandable, your father is giant and has that huge scar and blank eye along with all those scars we saw on his arms." said Juniper who was slightly laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I also remember the look on your face when my father scooped him up in a hug and laughed, my mother Lumière and your mother Gwendolyn just laughed at the site." said Nicholas while his laugh boomed through out the theater and he was slapping his knee. Their fathers were old friends and were on the same team when theybwent to a huntsmen academy

"Oh I remember meeting him, such a nice man." said Kali.

"Yes, he's proof you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." said Ghira.

"Ok I have to ask, how do you know the Arc's dad?" asked Blake.

"Well the Arc's have always been a huge support for equality. I met Nicholas back before the White Fang first started out, during the faunus revolution. The Arc's were some of the few humans who stood by the faunus and even spoke against the faunus all being forced to stay in Menagerie." said Ghira.

"And we had been friends ever since." said Nicholas. Both fathers just laughed a bit remembering the old days while Blake smiled at the fact her family and Jaune's had such a history.

 **The scene changed again to the news room with a well-dressed man at the center of the table.**

 **"With many of the recent crimes being Dust related thefts, people now think that the White Fang is working along the infamous, Roman Torchwick. Police and Huntsmen are still trying to capture him, but no results so far. Thank you for tuning into Vale morning news."**

"I was able to elude the police and professional huntsmen and yet I was caught by some kids, that is humiliating." sighed Roman. Neo gave him a pat on his back.

"Perhaps you should have been more careful or maybe not underestimate your opponent." said Winter. Roman gave the Schnee a glare.

 **"There's just no way." Blake immediately told the blond monkey Faunus who showed her the news on his Scroll. "I can't believe that Roman of all people would be working with the White Fang."**

"I'm sorry things didn't go as you hoped Blake." said Ruby.

"It's alright Ruby, I guess I just wanted to hold on to the thought the Fang hadn't fallen so low." sighed Blake.

 **"I don't know, Blake." Sun, the Huntsman-in-training from Mistral, said while following behind her. "The police found the White Fang in webs at the Dust shop. I mean, you heard them on the news. The White Fang are stealing Dust, and the only person who's stopping them is Spider-Man."**

 **The girl wearing the bow could only shake her head in denial at what she saw. For years she joined the White Fang for the Faunus to have rights, but as the years passed they became a shadow of there former selves, with many members agreeing to using fear as a way for Remnant to take them seriously. She left because she didn't want to be part of it anymore, and thought others would do the same. Instead, she saw the White Fang being sent to prison with Roman Torchwick leading them in such criminal acts.**

 **And to make it even more ironic, the White Fang are now being shunned by the Faunus community of Vale along with the humans. She should be happy to see both human and Faunus standing side by side against a common foe, but to see them fight the White Fang made her feel conflicted at the notion that the group she once fought for being the villains of this story.**

Blake felt the same as her counterpart, it's still hard for her to accept this is the path the White Fang had chosen, or at least the ones led by Adam.

Sienna and Ilia wonder if there could have been anything they could have done, anything to fix how the world viewed the Fang. They started to wonder if there was still a chance to fix thing, Sienna was wonder if it could be done with her still being high leader.

Meanwhile Ironwood was glaring at Blake, in his eyes once a criminal always a criminal. He didn't believe in someone turning over a new leaf, he only saw someone plotting and waiting to strike.

 **Seeing the members who were being arrested she noticed many looked young and inexperienced, making her realize that the White Fang are recruiting younger Faunus without proper training. Just how far have they truly fallen? With so many being put away she could only think of one person who could be responsible.**

 **Spider-Man.**

 **The cat Faunus instantly came to a stop, causing the blond Huntsman-in-training to bump into her. She wanted to say that it was Adam who was responsible for this, even Roman, but the thought that it was Spider-Man doing what was right at sending them to prison for their crimes made her feel terrible inside for blaming him.**

Blake felt just as guilty as her onscreen counterpart, Jaune is just trying to help people and doesn't deserve to be blamed for doing what's right.

 **Am I just jealous? I spent so long trying to make a difference helping the White Fang with barely any sign of change, but when this guy wearing nothing but a red and blue jumpsuit shows up doing smalls things such as helping cats come down from trees and saving someone from accidents, he immediately gets called a hero.**

"Like I said before, people always appreciate the small things more." said Qrow.

"Yes perhaps things would have been better if the White Fang started out by doing small things like helping the communities of the places we visited in our travels." said a downtrodden Ghira.

"I'm sure you did your best." said Summer trying to cheer Ghira up.

"Then that would make it worse saying my best wasn't good enough." added Ghira. Summer just sank in her seed, she meant to help him feel better but she made it worst.

"It's ok honey you can't expect to please everyone, people will always have conflicting opinions. That's just part of being a person whether it be human or faunus." reassured Kali. This made Ghira feel slightly better.

 **Blake can see why Weiss didn't like Spider-Man, making it even more ironic to her. Just like the Schnee the cat Faunus joined the White Fang and enrolled into Beacon because she thought they could help her change humans view on the Faunus. Rather then what she hoped could happen, the White Fang are now being treated as terrorist, and the team she joined knows her secret, leaving her no choice but to leave Beacon. Now she is here, followed by a stowaway with only one objective in mind.**

 **I can't let this keep going. I'm going to stop this before it gets worse. The one who knows most about this is Spider-Man. Not even professional Huntsmen could find him, but I know someone who might.**

"Uh who?" asked Sun.

"I think we'll find out." said Neptune.

"Yeah but how would she know someone who knows about Spider-Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Spider-Jaune?" asked Weiss.

"I think it sounds cool." said a sheepish Ruby.

 **Blake knew that pictures involving Spider-Man were tricky to come by. A man that could swing from building to building and elude the authorities explains why not many could ever capture a single photo of him. The Huntress stopped in front of the same diner she once visited with her team, took a deep breath, and walked inside.**

"Oh that explains how…" said Yang.

"It would seem Jaune making sure he is the only one to get pictures of him has backfired on him." said Ren.

"Yeah the kid should have been a little more careful on that one." said Tai.

 **As she entered Blake could see not many people were here, making it much easier for her to talk to the person she needs answers from.**

 **"Blake, is that you?" A familiar voice made her shift her gaze at the waiter. The boy's face showing confusion as to why she was here without the rest of her team.**

 **"Why are we here again?" Sun asked her with the same confusion as the human waiter.**

 **"Hello, Jaune. Table for two please."**

 **"Wait, you know him?" The monkey Faunus said, his tail extending straight up to show its surprise.**

"Wait can your tail actually go straight when your surprised?" asked Neptune.

Sun shrugged and said, "I don't know I never really looked at my tail when I'm surprised by something.

"Hm, that is interes- Sun look golden bananas!" shouted Neptune, Sun then turn with his tail going straight, but then he saw nothing was there. "Oh my gods it does!" laughed Neptune.

"Shut up!" shouted a blushing Sun.

 **The waiter stared at her for a couple of seconds before shifting his sights to the boy next to her. "Ok, coming right up." Jaune told her while grabbing two menus from the counter. "Please follow me."**

 **She can see that he already has questions as to why he was so quick to get them a table. That's fine for her, she had questions too, so it'd only be fair for both to answer.**

 **What the heck's going on?**

 **That's the question Jaune was asking himself while pouring another hot pot of coffee into Blake's mug. He expected to see Ruby and her friends sooner, but they haven't shown up like they promised. He just assumed they forgot or were too busy with Huntress training.**

"I'd never forget to see Jaune!" said Ruby.

"Oh really sis, you'd want to see him that much~? teased Yang.

"Yang stop." groaned Ruby.

 **On a side note, who the heck is this guy and why is he showing his abs?**

 **Jaune knows the whole 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' shtick, but this guy's pushing it. The waiter was glad that the diner wasn't full or else they'd have eyes all over them. Especially the spiky blonde-haired Huntsman letting his abs out without a care in the world.**

"Hey what's wrong with the way i dress?" asked an insulted Sun.

"You make the way Yang dresses look modest." said Weiss.

"Hey!" shouted an offended Yang and Sun.

 **"So, anything on the menu that you guys want to try?" Jaune asked them.**

 **"I'll have sunny side up eggs with a side of pancakes." The blonde-haired Faunus said. "Oh yeah, my name's Sun by the way." Sun leaned back and put his arms behind his head to show more of his shirtless body. Somewhere in the diner a gasp was heard followed by something hitting the floor.**

"And it seems your just as shameless as Yang." spat Weiss.

"Hey if you got it flaunt it." said Sun.

"I may still want to kick monkey-boy's butt, but I have to agree. Your just jealous your not as blessed as I am Weiss." taunted Yang. Weiss just scowled while blushing at her teammate.

 **I'm just going to ignore that just happened. I don't want to be the one cleaning up that mess.**

 **"And you, Blake? You want to have the salmon like last time?"**

 **"Just an omelet, please." Jaune wrote down her order and headed to the kitchen.**

"Oh wow Blake something must be wrong if you passed on having fish." said Yang.

"Yang I'm not that obsessed with fish." spat Blake.

Yang then had the theater make a bowl of fish appear out of nowhere, "Oh really kitty, then you won't mind if I eat this by myself?"

"Not at all." said Blake. Then Yang got a fork full and Blake started to sweat and look at the fork as it slowly got closer and closer to Yang's mouth. Just as Yang was about to take a bite Blake grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry, I take it back! Please let me have some!" pleaded Blake.

"Hehe here you go kitty." said a smirking Yang as she gave Blake the bowl. Said faunus then digged in with a smile.

"It seems she gets her self control from you dear, or lack thereof." said Ghira.

"Hey!" protested Kali as she slapped her husband's arm. It's not her fault, some faunus just have a harder time controlling their more base instincts then others. She was certainly better the Blake since she wasn't scared of dogs for no reason.

 **Placing the note on the counter he grabbed a large platter of food passed to him by a young female chef with brown hair and tan skin.**

 **"Here. This foods for the family across from that emo girl and the hot guy." She said to her coworker.**

"I amb mnot emboh!" shouted Blake with her mouth full of fish.

"Well you do wear a lot of black." said Yang.

Blake swallowed the fish in her mouth and said, "Hey you guys are just as color coordinated as I am. Besides Ruby wears just as much black, and her hair and the way she dresses makes her look goth."

"Yeah but I dont have the personality to be goth, also you sulk a lot." pointed out Ruby.

"I do not!" shouted Blake.

"And you can be very distant." added Weiss.

"Oh my gods I am not emo." said Blake.

"That's definitely what someone who is emo would say~." teased Yang. Then Blake actually hissed like a cat at her team.

 **"Thanks Gwen." Jaune told her. Like Jaune, Gwen's also a part time worker, but the difference between them was that Jaune only has two more side jobs while Gwen's true job is a camp counselor during the summer.**

 **"Hey, before you go, do you mind telling me who those two are?" Gwen asked her blonde coworker. "What's the deal with those two? Are they super models or something, 'cause I had to drag Samantha to the back to get some rest after she fainted."**

"Yeah seriously you all look like supermodels it's so unrealistic." said Wolf, "Seriously when Jaune first got to Beacon he thought he got on the wrong bullhead he ended up at a school for supermodels, even most of the guys are attractive. Then there's the fact you all dress like your going to a cosplay convention."

"Hey what's Wrong with the way we dress?!" asked Coco.

"Oh come on no one actually dresses the way all of you do, in fact, other then his armor, Jaune is the only person that wears regular clothes at Beacon." said Wolf.

"Hey it makes us unique." said Neptune.

"There's a difference between being unique and cosplay. I mean Adam looks like he came out of a hot topic, the guy just screams edgelord." deadpanned Wolf. Adam just clenched his teeth and glared at the god for the comment.

 **Man, I hope you didn't have to use a mop to clean up any other messes she left.**

 **"The girl in black's Blake, and the guy not wearing an actual shirt's called Sun." He explained to her. Gwen loved to hear gossip, especially if it involves drama, and since Mr. Pesto's taking a few days off to help his sister find Denny she was filling in for the time being, talking about anything that interests her whenever she gets bored. "They're both Huntsmen-in-training."**

 **"Really?" Gwen said her eyes going wide. "Didn't know they looked like that, especially if they fight Grimm dressed like that." She told him while eyeing both Blake and Sun with how little their dressed.**

"See?! Jaune and Cardin are the only few who actually dress like they are going to fight monsters." said Wolf.

"Hey, I wear armor to." said Pyrrha.

"A corset does not count as armor." deadpanned Wolf, "That's why I'm getting you some real armor soon." Pyrrha just deflated at that. "Besides you and I both know your armor is nothing but fanservice." said Wolf.

"What?!" shouted Pyrrha.

"Yeah sorry P-money, I wasnt gonna say anything but hes kinda right." said Yang

"Does... does everyone else feel the same?" asked Pyrrha, and everyone gave an awkward nod making pyrrha slump in her chair.

 **"They're just students." He explained. "I'll tell you more later." Placing the tray in his arm Jaune walked to table of five and gave them their food.**

 **"Hope you guys enjoy." He said while giving them his best smile.**

 **"Don't worry," The wife told him. "I'm already satisfied." Her eyes never even looked at Jaune, only Sun who was yawning and stretching his arms out showing even more of his body to the public.**

"No. Shame." said Weiss glaring at Sun. Said monkey faunus just gave a nervous chuckle.

 **The husband looked alarmed at his wife's statement signaling to Jaune that it's best to leave the couple's table before it started getting ugly.**

 **"Ok, I'll come back when you guys are done." He told them quickly and rushed back to the kitchen to see an elated Gwen. "Did you finish the next order?"**

 **"What?" She asked not even paying attention to her coworker.**

 **"The order. For Blake and Sun."**

 **"Uh? Oh, right." Gwen placed a platter with two plates in front of him and rang the diner bell. "There, it's ready. Now move your head, I'm watching quality TV."**

 **The young hero looked behind him only seeing an arguing family. Blake and Sun looked at the married couple with concern. Turning back Jaune only gave Gwen a questioning gaze.**

 **"We don't have a TV installed in the diner, Gwen."**

 **"Not where I'm standing." She said before giving him a glare. "Now are you going to give the food to miss melodrama and muscles or not?"**

"Does she seriously see that as entertainment?" deadpanned Winter.

"It would seem so." said an equally unamused Glynda.

"Melodrama?!" shouted Blake while her team were stifling their laugher.

 **Shrugging, Jaune walked back to Blake's table with their food. He chose to ignore the family shouting at each other across from them. "Here you go. Sorry for the wait. Is there anything else you guys need?"**

 **"Nah, that's all dude, th-"**

 **"Actually," Blake cut Sun off for her to speak to Jaune. "There is another reason why we're here."**

 **"Really?" Jaune asked her. "I just thought that you two were on a date or something." That was at least the only reason the blonde spider could think since Blake's here with a boy and not the rest of her team. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ruby and the rest of your team won't know your here."**

 **"We're not dating." The tone in her voice made her sound offended at the concept, making Sun flinch at how quick her response was.**

 **I feel your pain. I really do. Hopefully that'll be a wakeup call for you that not all girls will like you just because you have a six pack.**

Sun deflated at that, and it felt even worse when he remembered how Blake feels about him now that his secret is out.

"Sorry buddy, but your abs won't win you everything." said Neptune while patting his partners back.

 **"Then why are you here, if I can ask?"**

 **Blake looked around the establishment to make sure no one's listening before talking to Jaune again.**

 **"We just want to talk about one of your jobs." Blake told him making Jaune even more confused.**

 **"Not much to tell you. Like I said, I work part time here, as a desk clerk at a local Dust shop..."**

 **"Do you have any other jobs?" She asked him, "I read an article from the Daily Bugle with photos taken from their newest reporter."**

"Ooh busted." said Yang.

"He really should have been a bit more careful." said Terra.

 **Taking a couple of seconds to digest how she knew that, Jaune slowly nodded before speaking to her again.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I work as a photographer at the Bugle. I'm not even sure I told Ruby that when you girls were here."**

 **"That's because you didn't. The reason I said that was because whenever the Bugle publish a news article it's always pictures of Spider-Man." A soon as Blake told him that his blood immediately turned cold. "And when they do show the photo they put the name of the photographer..."**

 **Oh no. Oh no, oh no, OH NO!**

"Well that puts a damper on things." said Saphron

"He reminds me of Tai a bit, maybe I should start calling him tiny Tai, maybe I should also call Summer's daughter tiny Summer." said Raven while smirking.

"Hey!" shouted Ruby, Summer and Tai who were all annoyed by Ravens antics.

 **"It took me some time to put the dots together, but I think I know what makes you and Spider-Man connected." As the black-haired Huntress kept talking, Jaune could only sweat bullets at how close she was for figuring out his secret.**

 **This is it. She's going to say it out loud and I'm going to have to try and lie. To try and make up excuses that me and Spider-Man aren't the same.**

"I hope he thinks of something." said Ruby.

"You want him to keep lying to Blake?" asked Ilia.

"Secret identities is superhero 101." said Yang.

"Yeah knowing a heroes identity can be dangerous." agreed Ruby.

 **"The reason you two are connected is because you're working together." After the unveiling both blondes looked at the girl in shock, though it only made Jaune more relived at how close she was to uncovering the truth.**

"Oh so close." teased Neo with a smirk.

"And just when it looked like you would figure it out Blake." said a disappointed Sienna. Blake just sank in her seat, she was disappointed in herself.

"Well I'm sure anyone else would make that mistake." said Kali trying to reassure her daughter.

"Yeah Blake don't sweat it." said Yang.

 **Eh, sure, I can try and work with that.**

 **"Wait, you know Spider-Man!?" Sun quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop talking. Both Sun and Blake looked around to make sure no one heard him, but with how loud the shouting from the angry couple was making it made a perfect distraction for them to continue.**

 **"Sorry." Sun said while Blake was giving him a glare for his stupidity. "Seriously, dude, that must be awesome for you to know Spider-Man. How did you know him, or do you know who he is behind the mask?" The other boy's eyes were full of wonder, as if he just discovered the waiter was a celebrity.**

"It would be awesome if Jaune was a superhero in our world, then I could say I know a real superhero." said Ruby.

"I don't know sis, how do you know he isn't and isn't just keeping it a secret." teased Yang with a smirk. Ruby just groaned at her sister.

 **"Well, I just know him 'cause I found him about to swing away from stopping a robbery." Jaune explained to the two customers, their stares centered to him. "We made a deal that if I ever find a crime, I tell him, so he'll be there before the cops and I would take his photos, so we can split the money."**

 **"So, he's doing it for the money?" Sun asked, his voice full of disappointment.**

"That's what I thought when I saw that he was taking pictures of himself." said Weiss.

"Well at least you know better now." said Ruby.

"Yeah I really need to learn not to assume." replied Weiss.

 **"No! Well, he just needs the lien. He can't always be Spider-Man 24/7. He has a normal job too, but the pay he gets isn't helping the bills, so with my help we both thought we can benefit from each other."**

 **"So, by day he's just a normal dude with an average job, but at night he's the awesome Spider-Man! Man, that's so cool. Reminds me of my Mistral cartoons!" The Faunus boy's view of the hero seemed even bigger than before.**

"Yeah what's more awesome than a superhero?" asked Sun.

"I know right." said Neptune.

"It is quite impressive what Mr. Arc has accomplished in this world.

"yeah even I got to admit its pretty cool." agreed Coco. "Though I still think he needs a new costume." Velvet groaned at what her team leader said.

 **"He's not a Huntsman?" Blake said to Jaune.**

 **"No, he's just a regular guy behind the mask."**

 **"That crosses out the idea that he was a Huntsman." Blake looked back at Jaune again with another question. "Did he ever tell you why he wears the costume? Did he say if he left a certain group?"**

 **It took Jaune a few seconds to understand her question before his eyes narrowed at what Blake was implying.**

 **"Do you mean he was once part of the White Fang?" Jaune asked making Sun look at Blake with surprise.**

 **"Seriously!? No way that someone like Spider-Man would join those crazies. I mean, you gotta be a total wacko to... join..." Sun's words were immediately silenced when he saw Blake give him a solemn look. "Sorry." The blonde Huntsman apologized.**

Those who are/were in the White Fang all glared at Sun as he shrank so much in his seat it looked like he was trying to merge with it.

 **"It was a long time ago. We thought we could change how the world looked at the Faunus through peaceful protest, but that was long ago, and that's why I left them, so I could join Beacon." She explained.**

Blake looked down in sadness but then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards where the hand came from and saw her team giving her reassuring smiles.

"We're here for you Blake" said Weiss.

"Yeah team RWBY together!" shouted Ruby.

Yang patted Blake's back and said, "Count on it kitty." Blake smiled and thanked her team.

 **Ok, either this is the best lead I have about the White Fang, or the worst thing for me to know since that would mean her team knows and why there not with her.**

 **"Is that why your team's not here?" The question made her flinch due to how cold Jaune's voice asked her.**

 **"I don't want them involved, they probably hate me for it. That's why I'm here, to ask if Spider-Man has any idea where Roman could be as well as where he might think the White Fang will hit next."**

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." said Weiss.

"Its fine, I shouldn't have just run like that. I need to learn to not run from my problems." said Blake.

 **No clue. I have zero ideas as to where they'll be. I just catch them by surprise and ask them.**

 **"He may have a few leads, but nothing that concreate." Jaune said making Blake curse under her breath. "But I'm sure he's close. I mean, with so many of them being put behind bars they'll become desperate enough to try and get more Dust from what shops have."**

"Well that's not a terrible idea, it may not be the best but it's something." said Glynda.

"Yes but figuring out their next target won't be easy." said Ironwood.

"If I remember correctly, they will attack the docks for the shipment from the SDC." said Penny.

"Yes but they don't know that Penny." said Winter.

 **"They can't be that-" Blake stopped talking when an idea formed in her head. "Wait, you might be right."**

 **I am!?**

 **"I am?!"**

"He is!" cheered Nora and Ruby.

 **"You are. With Spider-Man putting so many Faunus in jail, they have no choice but try and go big on the next shipment of Dust." Blake explained with Sun adding in his own theory.**

 **"And with Roman working with them he probably knows when the next shipment will be."**

 **"If the White Fang are actually working with him then they must know that the only possible way to get large shipments of Dust is at the docks. Thanks for the help Jaune." Blake got up from her chair followed by Sun.**

"Well that was certainly easy to figure out." said Willow.

"Yeah, thought it would have been harder to be honest." said Tai.

"Well let's see where things go from here." said Raven.

 **I helped!?**

"Of course you did Jaune, your always a huge help." said a smiling Pyrrha.

"Yeah fearless-leader is the best." added Nora.

 **"I helped?!" Jaune said in confusion. "Wait, Blake you-"**

 **"Don't know what I'm getting myself in to? I know that I should leave this to the trained Huntsmen, but if by chance they are going to the docks tonight I'm going to stop it."**

 **"Then before you go plea-"**

 **"No, I won't let my team get caught in my mistake. I should've stayed, maybe then I could've changed the White Fang on the inside, but it's already too late." The two Huntsmen were already at the front exit before Blake turned her head to look at Jaune. "And if you could, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my team where I'm going to be."**

 **"Blake, I'm serious don't le-"**

 **"Good bye Jaune." With that final wave of her hand, the two students left the diner, leaving a defeated Jaune to hang his head.**

 **Why? Why does my life have to keep getting more and more complicated?**

 **"Hey!" His boss shouted, her head sticking out of the kitchen window. "I saw what they did! That food's coming out of your paycheck!" Jaune banged his head on the door frame leaving a loud 'thud' to echo through the restaurant.**

"You should have let him finish Blake, now the poor boy is being punished for your mistake." said Ghira.

"Yeah I guess should have, shouldn't I?" asked an embarrassed Blake.

"I hope you at least pay him back later." said Juniper.

 **Walking back to the empty table, Jaune lifted the used plates from the table, but decided to put them down and bang his head again on the carry tray leaving a red mark on his forehead.**

 **Seriously. What is with them and not leaving any tips!?**

All of team RWBY blushed remembering how forgetful they were the last time they showed up there in this universe.

 **"Come on. Where the heck is the docks around here?!" Jaune shouted while running to find where Blake and Sun left to. It was after his shift ended that he left the diner and pursued them on foot. The sun was already setting, but he couldn't take the risk of changing into his hero costume with a chance someone might spot him by accident. For a half an hour straight Jaune ran from street to street with no signs of stopping trying to find them or anyone from her team to help him.**

"I guess he never really did much exploring around Vale before." said Cici.

" _Hmph the idiot probably wouldn't even know which foot his shoes go on without labeling them."_ spat Cindy. Teams RWBY, (J)NPR and the Arc family had a sweat drop remembering how Jaune actually has his shoes labeled on the soles.

 **Taking another turn Jaune's vision was soon assaulted with red, followed by someone's body colliding with his, causing him fall to the ground with his head now signaling danger was close.**

 **Opening his eyes, the young hero's ocean blue eyes were staring into a pair of bright silver ones. The girl wincing in pain looked embarrassed with who was under her.**

 **"J-Jaune?!" She squeaked.**

 **"Ruby?" Jaune said in surprise. Both with how they met and how she rammed into him without his spider sense telling him after it happened.**

"He must have been too distracted for his spider-sense to alert him, or perhaps she was using her semblance and it didn't register her." said Ren, he remembered what would said about the spider-sense before.

"Well he is trying to find his way around so that would probably distract him." said Yang.

"Yes but he should watch where he is going, it could have been worse if it weren't Weiss' partner." said Winter.

 **She was so fast my spider sense didn't even register her a threat before it already happened. Does that mean her semblance is super speed?**

"It looks as though you were correct Mr. Lie." congratulated Ozpin.

"I don't care if that is a flaw, this kid is way to overpowered." said Roman.

"Indeed, he is quite the specimen." said Watts.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with this lunatic but he's right, whatever is in this Arc's blood is fascinating." said Ironwood.

"Hey how's the view from your glass house Jimmy?" asked Qrow.

 **"Friend Ruby?" A female voice said from behind Ruby caused her to jump off the downed teen.**

"Oh how splendid, I finally show up in one." cheered Penny.

"What were you even doing there Penny?" asked Winter.

"I merely wished to explore Vale, Ms. Winter." replied Penny.

 **"P-Penny!?" Ruby shouted. "That wasn't what it looked like."**

 **"What do you mean?" The ginger haired girl named Penny said, her head tilted to the side. "Is that not a normal greeting between you and your boyfriend?"**

"B-B-Boyfriend?!" stuttered a blushing Ruby.

"See Rubes, that's just how obvious you are~" teased a smirking Yang. Ruby just hid in her hood to hide her blush from her sister.

The other girls with crushes on Jaune all grumbled and crossed their arms, they knew they agreed to share Jaune but couldn't help but feel jealous.

 **"B-B-Boyfriend!?" She shrieked. "Jaune's just a friend who's a boy and- wait a minute." Ruby turned her head to the blonde boy still stunned on the ground. "Have you seen Blake?!"**

 **Snapping out of his stupor, the blonde hero dusted himself off and was about to tell her what he knows before remembering what Blake told him.**

 **Blake doesn't want to have them get hurt with her problems. But she's wrong, her team's already hurt because she couldn't trust them with her secret.**

"Yeah Blake we really care about you." said Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt you all like this." said Blake, her ears flattened from how guilty she felt.

 **She also made me pay for her food so…**

And like that the mood was ruined and RWY as well as (J)NPR chuckled a bit, as did a few others.

"Hope you remember that the next time you dine and dash kitty-cat." said Roman.

"Your one to talk Roman, I'm sure you did that every now and then when you ate out." said Emerald.

"Moi? I am hurt and appalled you would insinuate that, I am a gentleman thief not some cheap street rat, I have higher standards then that" said Roman in a very hammy way.

"Sure keep telling yourself that Mr. Eyeliner." said Mercury. Roman glared at the assassin, especially for the crack about his eyeliner.

 **"Blake went to the docks with a guy named Sun." Ruby gasped in surprise. "She thinks that now you know her secret you guys probably hate her."**

 **"What!? We don't hate her. We're trying to find her, so we can help."**

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." apologised Weiss.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for running off." replied Blake. They both gave each other comforting smiles and wet back to the viewing.

 **"Well then I'm glad I found you. Go call the rest of your team. Hopefully they can get there before something big hap-" Jaune was soon cut off when a large explosion was heard several blocks away.**

"Oh finally, I was getting bored again." said Tyrian.

"Tyrian that is enough with your complaining, its getting old!" shouted Salem.

"Y-yes my goddess." said Tyrian.

 **"Something big just happened." Penny said while pointing at the large mushroom cloud.**

 **Seriously, all I wanted was to get a tip from them. I feel like I'll be getting in more trouble if I keep hanging out with students from Beacon.**

"Seriously you guys go on so many cool adventures, we want to go on adventures to!" shouted Nora.

"Alright alright jeez, the next time we go on some adventure we'll invite you guys." said Yang. Nora just smiled with victory.

 **"Come on, Penny. We need to hurry." Before the small huntress could leave, Jaune placed both his hand on her shoulders.**

 **"You still need to call your team first. It's better to go in numbers then go alone." He told her.**

 **"I won't be alone. I have Penny!"**

 **"Hello!" Penny waved at the tall blonde teen.**

"That's right, I am combat ready." said Penny.

"Yeah guys you should have seen Penny in action she was awesome!" said Ruby.

"I have another word in mind for it." grumbled Roman.

 **"Hi." Jaune said to the other equally short girl next to him. "That isn't enough. Just because you guys are Huntresses-in-training doesn't mean it gives you the ability to take on everything by yourself."**

 **"But I keep telling you-"**

 **"No, I'm not going to let you go." The Huntress in his arms stopped struggling and stared wide eyed at him.**

 **Why is her face starting to get red? She must really be mad at me for not letting her help Blake.**

"No i think she's red for a completely different reason~." teased the blonde bombshell.

"Yang!" groaned a blushing Ruby.

"I think it's sweet my little rose has a crush. What about you Yang, do you have someone you like?" asked Summer.

"Not really no." answered Yang.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone soon my little sunshine." said Summer who glomped Yang. Yang returned the hug to Summer, meanwhile Raven watched with a sad expression. She understood that Yang saw Summer as her mother, she was more of a mother figure to Yang then she ever was, but it didn't change the fact that Raven wished she were in Summer's place.

 **Ruby opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she looked at Penny simply standing next to him, just staring at them. Her eyes lit up when she thought of something and spoke once more.**

 **"Penny!"**

 **"Yes, friend Ruby?"**

 **"Jaune wants to be your friend!" After she said that made Penny to stare at Jaune, who was looking somewhat creeped out with how silent she is. "Right Jaune?" Ruby sounded pleased for some reason.**

 **"You really wish to be friends?" The creepy ginger haired girl asked.**

 **"Um." Jaune didn't know why she was leaning closer, but decided to answer so she can give him some space. "Sure, we're friends. So, can you please help-UGHMMPFF!"**

 **"Sensational!" Penny screamed while lifting Jaune in the air and giving him a hug. "Two friends in one day! That is beyond the parameters I have calculated!" With the sudden action from Penny it caused the blonde to drop Ruby from his hold over her and focus on trying to set himself free.**

"That was dirty Rubes." said Yang. Ruby just nervously chuckled.

"Was I that rough when you and I had become friends Ruby?" asked Penny.

"Well… maybe just a little." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry friend Ruby, I suppose I do not know my own strength." apologised Penny.

 **Seriously! What does this girl eat!? Steroids!?**

 **"Good Job, Penny!"**

 **"Ruby, just think about this for a moment!" Jaune said while using a bit of his spider strength to slowly pry Penny's arms off.**

 **"Don't worry Jaune, with how large that explosion was there's no way Spider-Man didn't notice. He's probably there right now helping Blake take care of the bad guys!" She didn't even bother hiding her glee with the idea of her fighting alongside an actual superhero.**

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." chuckled Mercury.

"Yeah sis, kinda hard for him to show up when Penny is giving him a bear hug that could kill an ursa." said Yang. Ruby knew that, she wasn't her other she knew that if Jaune was there then Spider-Man wouldn't show up.

 **He's not there because I'm right in front of you!**

 **"Oh!" Penny's attention soon shifted after what Ruby just said. "Another one of those 'superheroes' I heard about and in the Kingdom of Vale no less. I must observe this for future reference."**

"Wait, another?" asked Emerald.

"So there's another hero in that universe?" Willow questioned.

"It would seem so." stated Glynda.

"Yeah but who is it?" asked Sun.

"I don't know dude, maybe we'll find out." said Neptune.

 **Jaune was about to put more strength in his arms before he stopped at what Penny just said.**

 **"Wait, what did you say about another super-OHMPF!" Jaune fell face first onto the solid concrete floor as Penny let him go to follow Ruby to the docks, leaving the hero to pick himself up.**

 **Darn it! I'm already having enough trouble with the White Fang, now I have to worry about Ruby and her friends getting caught in this too?**

"The boy does not have it easy right now." said Ghira.

"Yeah that seems like an understatement." deadpanned Ilia.

"I'm sure Jaune will think of something." said a hopeful Pyrrha.

 **He was already having trouble with how Denny joined the terrorist group and sending someone to the hospital, he couldn't let even more innocent people be harmed because of the White Fang and their misguided attempt for equality any further.**

 **Can I do it? This isn't some normal robbery, there's more lives at stake. A single error and someone could- NO!**

 **"I'll save them." Jaune looked at his shaking hands, thoughts of what might go wrong flashing in his head. "Not just Ruby and her friends, but the White Fang too." With his mind made up, Jaune clenched his fists and made his way to the docks. Determined to finally settle this petty dispute.**

 **I won't let any more people get hurt. Not again! I was given these powers for a reason and it's my responsibility to end this once and for all.**

Blake smiled when she heard that, it's a reminder of the kind of person their Jaune is and she was happy to call him a friend. Ilia and Sienna were also smiling at how he said he was going to save the White Fang, that even though they were enemies he still wanted to help them.

"You have a good friend Blake." said Ghira.

"I'm happy you have people that care about you so much." added Kali, who then hugged her kitten.

 **Blake thought that if she somehow stopped Roman, the members of the White Fang would stop following the human's orders and think for themselves.**

 **Oh, how wrong she was.**

 **She kept denying that the peaceful group she used to know wasn't like this, that it was Roman's doing that made them commit these acts throughout Vale. But when she saw that both Roman and the White Fang were actually working together shattered any semblance of the White Fang she once knew. If that wasn't enough of an insult to her pride, she and Sun were trying to fight Roman to the best of their abilities only for them to be taken down with ease.**

And like that the smile on Blake's face fell and she was reminded of that day. She truly hoped that it wasn't the White Fang behind all those robberies, but deep down there was a part of her that knew she just wanted so much to be wrong.

"To think this is how the Fang has been acting under you Taurus. It seems I really was an idiot to give you such a high rank after all, it seems coming here really has been helpful." spat Sienna.

"It was all just the beginning of the bigger plan, our end goal is far bigger." said Adam.

"Yes I remember, you plan to utterly destroy Beacon and hand it over to the grimm. The creatures that kill everyone both human and faunus, I'd say you've lost your mind Adam but I'm starting to wonder if you even had it to begin with." questioned Sienna.

 **As the two teens were getting ready to attack, Roman pointed his weapon and fired at a crane holding a shipping crate, causing it to fall on top of them leaving them no choice but to jump out of the way.**

 **With a 40ft container separating them Roman was about use the opportunity to finish the blonde monkey before a familiar voice made him stop.**

 **"Hey!" Ruby shouted on top of a warehouse, Crescent Rose drawn and impaled in the roof ready to be used.**

 **"Well hey, Red!" Roman said sarcastically while giving Sun a good opportunity to get away and help Blake. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"**

"I'm not five!" shouted Ruby. Roman just chuckled at how Ruby was acting.

"Calm down Ruby." said Weiss.

"No! I'm tired of everyone treating me like a kid, I'm fifteen and soon I'll be sixteen so why do people still act like I'm a doddler?!" shouted Ruby. "They act like i'm too young to know things or that I'm naive to everything and I hate it."

"Hey it's alright my little rose don't pay any mind, I actually went through the same thing when I went to Beacon because of my size. You just need to remember that you are more than what they say." assured Summer giving her daughter a hug, this made Ruby feel a little better.

 **"Ruby, are these your friends?" Penny asked, shifting Ruby's attention.**

 **"Penny, get back!" Ruby screamed before turning just in time to see a large red Dust round headed straight at her. If her uncle or her dad were here they would've berated her for letting her attention be so easily broken, and with the unstable flare so close it was impossible for her to dodge in time!**

"Yes Ruby, I'm pretty sure we went over that in a previous viewing. You really need to work on that." chastised Tai.

"Yeah pipsqueak, you gotta stay focused or who knows what will happen." added Qrow. Ruby groaned at how this was the second time she was being lectured about something her alternate did.

 **TWIP! TWIP!**

 **Ruby was getting ready for the intense heat and pain, only to fell something attached to her followed by a burst of wind and someone wrapping a strong arm securely around her midsection.**

 **"Wow, talk about a heroic entrance. Are you girls ok?" The person who saved her asked making her eyes go wide open at who was talking to her.**

 **Turning her head, her eyes stared at a symbol of a spider on a blue sleeveless hoodie then looked up to see who saved her.**

 **Oh my gosh, it's really him! It's... It's...**

 **"Spider-Man." She said, as if saying out loud made her even more safe from harm.**

"Look at that Rubes, your knight in shining spandex has come to save you~." teased Yang while making a kissy face and then wiggling her eyebrows and grin.

"Yang stop!" groaned Ruby.

"Sorry Ruby, but it's my job as a big sisters to tease you when you have a crush." said Yang. Ruby just puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

 **"Hey, you can talk!" He chuckled. "And here I thought I had to deal with another fan girl." The masked spider then looked at Penny who was staring at him with curiosity instead of the usual wide mouth reactions Spider-Man is often greeted with.**

 **"Can you both stand?" His cheery tone dropped and replaced with a more serious voice that made Ruby shocked at how he changed so quickly.**

 **"Yes, we're fine. Thank you for saving me. Again." She said to the hero. "But my friend's down there fighting Roman and the White Fang! We need to help her!" The young Huntress looked down to see both Blake and Sun pinned behind cover with several of the White Fang closing in on them.**

 **"Ok, you two stay here. I'm gonna handle those guns. When it's safe you guys can jump down to help your friends." Spider-Man then proceeded to let them go.**

 **Ruby was about to protest at the idea when the hero jumped from crate to crate, leaving her and Penny alone. As Spider-Man descend to the ground, he took one last giant leap and unleashed a hail of webbing in the air. Each shot hitting their intended mark of jamming their rifles and stopping their forward assault on the helpless teenagers.**

"Very good precision Mr. Arc." said Ozpin.

"It was impressive how he manage to take their guns out of the equation." complimented Raven.

"Yes I doubt an Atlas specialist could do better." added Winter.

 **Landing at the center of the action, the hero stood up at his full height causing some of the White Fang to back away with the hero so close to them. The only one who showed any movement was Roman, shoving away the stunned zealots so he could come face to face with the bug he thought he killed.**

 **"You!" Roman pointed melodic cudgel dead center on Spider-Man's chest.**

 **"The one and only." Spider-Man said while putting his hands on his hips. "Surprised to see me, Roman? For real though, are you surprised? I honestly can't tell with how much eye liner you smear all over your face."**

"Again with the eyeliner, seriously?!" shouted Roman.

"Well maybe you should stop wearing it and people won't harass you about it." said Emerald. Roman just glared at the pickpocket.

 **"Why are you here?!"**

 **"What can I say Roman." Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders showing that even when surrounded he had no care in the world. "You're just as awful at trying to kill me as you are at trying to steal Dust. And just like how you do your make-up, it always ends in failure"**

"Oh come on! Neo back me up here, my eyeliner doesn't look bad right?" asked Roman, and then Neo's eyes went wide and she decided to pretend she was mute again. " Et tu Neo?" said Roman with genuine pain in his voice.

 **As soon as Spider-Man said that many of the Faunus nearby started to look at each other before having all eyes on a now sweating Roman.**

"Well it seems they Now know you tried to kill their hero. I doubt it will go well for you." said Sienna.

"Welp, that just sums up the entire time I'm working for the fire witch." deadpanned Roman.

" _What did you just call me?!"_ shouted Cindy while glaring at the criminal.

 **"Now, we can try to finish what we started weeks ago, but I'm not here for you." Spider-Man told him then moved his gaze to the White Fang. "I'm here for all of them."**

 **"Seriously?" Roman now started get his composure in check and gave the hero a smirk. "Are you gonna say the same thing that little kitty over there tried to preach."**

 **No, I don't know anything about the White Fang and how much they've been through, but I know a different way for them to listen to me.**

 **"No, I'm not like her." Spider-Man motioned his head to Blake, her team leader finally arriving when the gunfire stopped. "I don't know anything about the White Fang because I never joined."**

 **The sudden revelation caused almost every member of the White Fang to talk amongst themselves, their voices starting to get louder and louder. Roman was already at his limit with how his plan was already dead in the water, so throwing caution to the wind the master criminal shot a round in the air silencing them.**

"It seems like I just can't catch a break." groaned Roman.

"It's no more than you deserve." said Winter.

"Yeah well nobody asked you." spat Roman.

 **"So what? You want them to surrender? To have a look inside themselves and see the error of their ways?" Roman taunted as he took a quick puff of his cigar.**

 **"Yes." Spider-Man said with no hesitation, causing Roman to cough. Pounding his chest to get some air in his lungs, the thief looked at the hero as if he finally lost his mind with most of the Faunus thinking the same thing.**

 **"What are you trying to pull?" He asked the red and blue spider.**

 **"I'm not tricking you, Roman. And I'm serious with what I just said." Taking his eyes away from Torchwick, Spider-Man started to talk to the Faunus with his voice getting louder for all to hear.**

 **"I'm not here to stop the White Fang. No, I'm here stop dads and moms for committing crimes they tell their kids they should never do. I'm here to make sure young boys and girls who are just entering adulthood that their life's just beginning and that they shouldn't waste it here." Spider-Man paused, taking a few deep breaths while seeing if his words are reaching them.**

Jaune's words resonated with many in the audience. It especially spoke to Sienna and Ilia, who once again wondered if this is how they really want to help their people.

 **"It may look like the White Fang is the only option for you, that you're making the world a better place for the Faunus. But the only thing you're doing is making the world prove a point that the White Fang are nothing but a bunch of radical thinkers who use fear to gain attention. That they're terrorists!" The young teen shouted as he started shaking with anxiety.**

 **"Don't let the White Fang define you by making you do these acts of violence as if it's the only way. With great power comes great responsibility. If you truly want to prove people wrong about Faunus, then do the right thing. Put down the weapons, don't let the past and the present of hate and prejudice control you. Take responsibility of your life, don't let people like Roman drag you down to their level." With more and more Faunus starting to see what they were doing just a few moments ago seem like the wrong choice, Spider-Man made one more attempt for them to side with him and stop before they do something they might regret for the rest of their lives.**

Blake smiled at her friends words, she then thought about how her Jaune and this one were so much alike and felt like hers would do and say the same.

"Jaune's grown into a great man." said Terra.

"Yeah, he's the kind of man I want Adrian to be like one day." replied Saphron. She then gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

 **Ok, it's time to add one more nail to the coffin. Please, please make this work. I already have too much blood in my hands, I don't want any more innocent deaths hanging over me.**

"Wait, what is he planning?" asked Weiss.

"I don't know but I have a terrible feeling about this." replied Juniper

"It'll be fine… right?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know Ruby, I don't know." said Summer.

 **"But if you truly want this. If you really want to go down this road then I only have one request." Placing one arm on his chest and the other pointed at the four teens ready to fight if things go south Spider-Man told them his request with acceptance showing in his voice.**

 **"Let them go and kill me instead."**

Gasps filled the theater, none of them could believe Jaune just said that.

"My baby/grandbaby!" shouted Juniper and Salem.

"Jaune isn't serious, is he?" asked Yang.

"I… I think he is." said a worried Pyrrha.

"That dolt…" said Weiss.

 **"Pff... BWH HA HAA HA HAA HA! Oh man, my sides! They're cramping up something bad!" For more then two minutes Roman started to lose all sense of control and laughed at what the teenage spider said out loud.**

Roman in the theater was laughing as well, until Neo once again jabbed him right in the ribs. "Hey what did I say about that?" said Roman till Neo did it again, only harder this time. "Do not make me take away your ice-cream." threatened the criminal, that was until Neo sent him a murderous glare.

 **"I'm serious." Spider-Man said to Roman, his voice devoid of any humor.**

 **"So am I! HA HAA HAA HA!" Already the dapper thief started to produce tears from his laughing, his eyes continuing to pour liquid down his cheeks. "I can't believe you actually said that!"**

 **Wiping away his stray tears, Torchwick looked to see the silent White Fang and started to laugh even harder. Every Faunus who heard Spider-Man's speech were stunned in silence. Roman assumed they were thinking the same as him.**

 **They probably think how stupid the bug is if for actually saying that! I'm gonna to enjoy what comes next!**

"I can't wait for you to be proven wrong." said Sienna.

"Oh please, don't tell me your going for that croc?" asked Roman.

"The boy is willing to put his life on the line for others, I'd say it's inspiring." said Port.

"Yes, Mr. Arc knows what it truly means to be a hero." said Ozpin.

 **"You are so delusional. You actually think that what you're preaching will make them stop?" The thief spun his cane in hand as he started walking. "They're doing it because they want too, so you might as wel-"**

 **"SHUT UP!"**

 **The sudden outburst made everyone jump from how loud the masked hero shouted. Even the students from Beacon flinched at how furious he sounded.**

Everyone in the theater also jump a bit at Jaune's outburst.

 **"No way. There is no way they want to do this!" To the other people in the area it looked like he was talking to himself more than anything. "I saw one of them shoot an innocent man. I saw real emotions on his face. He didn't want to do it, and I know none of them want to either!"**

"Why must we sit through all this talking, I want to see some fighting." said Tyrian.

"Tyrian, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." said a glaring Hazel.

"Oh so scary." mocked the scorpion faunus.

"He is right Tyrian. I for one wish to see how my grandchild can go about this." said Salem. That caused Tyrian to remain quiet. Deep down however, Salem was worried for her 'grandchild' and hoped he would be alright.

 **Suddenly, an image of Denny appeared in Spider-Man's head. His face showing his worries for his life, for the life he thought he took, and above all else, if his family will know what he did.**

 **If he really wanted to join, then why did he look like he knew he made a mistake? If he thinks he was wrong, then I'm sure most of them here think the same.**

 **Spider-Man turned to see the White Fang. Even though they are all wearing masks he can still see their bodies showing their emotions.**

 **Fear.**

 **Anger.**

 **Apathy.**

 **Empathy.**

 **All these negative emotions swirling all around him. But the one thing that still showed in all of them, regardless of what Roman said, was an emotion he was all to familiar.**

 **Regret.**

 **In some small way, I'm like them. I have these powers, powers that are beyond what people imagined, powers that I could get what I want and punish those I deem who deserve it. But I didn't, because that won't change anything that was taken and taking it out on people won't make it any better.**

 **It won't bring back Uncle Ben for my mistake.**

"He shows great wisdom for his age. I don't know whether that is a blessing or a curse, given how he gained such wisdom." said Ozpin. He knows all too well how sometimes you learn these lessons the hard way.

 **"Just shut up," Roman took the cigar from his mouth and stomped it in anger as the vigilante continued. "If they truly want to take this path, if they truly wish to take a life tonight." Spider-Man stepped forward and brought both his arms in the air for the White Fang that still have a clear shot for them to take.**

 **"Then take mine!" He said one more time.**

'W-Would he really go so far? Could he really be willing to take a chance that could end in his death so easily?' asked Blake in her head. And when she thought about she knew that her Jaune would also make that choice without hesitation.

'Please don't die.' thought Pyrrha.l many others in the theater felt the same.

 **"Wait, Spider-Man, we can hel- MPPFH!" Ruby was about to run to the hero to assist, but Blake quickly grabbed her hoodie and covered her mouth.**

 **The cat Faunus knew that stopping her friend from helping Spider-Man was angering the hooded girl, but she needed to see how the White Fang were going to react.**

 **Nothing. Not one of them were doing anything.**

 **They're finally thinking for themselves and their starting to see what they're doing is a huge mistake.**

"Seriously, they actually went for all that?" asked Roman in disbelief.

"The look on your face makes it all the more sweeter." said Sienna while smiling.

 **By now the ones who do still have a weapon in their hands would have already circled around them and got ready to fire. Instead they're just standing in place, listening to what Spider-Man's saying and beginning to hesitate on what they thought they were doing is right.**

 **Roman's humor came to an end when his patience for the masked vigilante finally ran dry. Twirling his cane, he slammed it on the ground and raised his fingers next to his head to signal his entourage to get ready to fire on his command.**

 **"As much as I'd like to stay and chat some more, I have some important errands to run. So, I think I'll just end you all here and now." With a snap of the thief's fingers the White Fang and Ruby's friends readied their weapons for a gunfight, but instead of the sound of bullets hailing in every direction only silence surrounded the docks.**

 **Thinking that they didn't hear him, Roman snapped his fingers a second time with the same results as he tried again in frustration.**

 **"What are you all doing!? Take care of these kids and get the Dust! By now the authorities are already closing in on us, so do something and. KILL! THEM!" Roman screamed at them for their disobedience.**

 **For a moment, the armed group talking amongst themselves, arguing if they should listen to the human or not before one member stepped forward and aimed his weapon at his intended target.**

 **"W-what are you doing?!" Roman asked as everyone seeing the display wondering the same thing.**

"It looks like they aren't working for you anymore." chuckled Yang.

"I can't believe they are betraying because of some dumb speech." grumbled Roman.

"Sometimes it takes the right words to change someone's mind." said Ozpin who then took a sip from his mug.

Many were happy that Jaune's plan worked, Ruby and Pyrrha were especially happy that Jaune found another way.

 **"Finally taking responsibility." The White Fang member said. The unknown individual removed the mask to show his face to everyone. "I'm not listening to you or the White Fang!" Denny Pesto said while walking to Spider-Man's side with his gun still pointed to the Huntsman.**

 **"You're making a stupid choice, beast." Roman seethed. "You know you're signing your life away if you take their side."**

 **"I'm not taking anyone's side, Roman." Denny said while moving his eye to Spider-Man for a second before turning back to Roman. "I'm doing this for me. I joined thinking I would feel safe, but instead I'm doing what I hate the most. Being a bully."**

"Sometimes we need to take a long look at ourselves and ask if this is who we wish to become." said Nicholas.

"Wise words old friend." replied Ghira.

 **Seeing one of their own decide to turn against the human, to turn against the White Fang, would mean betrayal and would be rectified that by shooting the traitor. But like dominos, one by one members of the White Fang put down their guns and walked to where Denny was standing. They each took off their masks to show their faces.**

Adam's teeth began to grind together as he watch more and more traitors. This was something he could not stand.

Meanwhile Blake realised she shouldn't have tried talking to them as the White Fang, but as the people behind the mask. She starts to wonder if things could have turned out different if she did.

 **Each Faunus showed to have accepted what they had done and decided to take responsibility for their sins with their faces showing determination for whatever punishment awaits them. While others who had taken lives realized that the people they murdered might also have families of their own making them break down crying knowing that those families will never see their children or parents again because of what they've done.**

 **"We're done doing whatever you tell us. Whatever the White Fang tells us! It's time for us to take responsibility!" With so many now joining Denny's side most Faunus who still had their masks on were now looking frantic at how so many members had left them by now.**

 **Roman was already prepared his fall back plan. He slowly reaching in to his left breast pocket and pressed a button on his Scroll as he looked to see most of the White Fang starting to panic.**

"It seems the ones still following Roman are liable to make a mistake with the state they are in." said Glynda.

"You might be right miss Glynda." said Ozpin.

"This is not looking good for you Roman." grinned Emerald.

"Oh shut up!" shouted Roman.

"Emmy be nice." said Cici with her cheeks puffed a bit. Emerald was very surprised to see Cinder of all people make that kind of face, she still isnt quite yet used to this.

 **Amateurs. All of them!**

 **"Well, Spider, I got to give you some respect." He placed the hook of his cane on his arm and gave a slow clap. "You ruined the heist, made most of my goons actually grow a conscious, and yet you're still too late to stop me."**

 **When he man finished speaking Spider-Man stepped forward from the large group to ask him what he meant when his spider sense kicked. He held his head with how strong his senses were blaring.**

 **What! What is this? This intense pain, something big is about to happen. I need to stop Roman from doing whatever his new plan is!**

"What are you planning Torchwick?" demanded Ironwood.

"Just you wait and see tin-man." replied the master criminal. Meanwhile Penny, Ruby, Blake and Sun remembered what happened during the battle at the docks.

 **The hero extended his hands to web the criminal in a cocoon when suddenly bright lights circled around them. Several officers wearing riot suits came charging in and set another perimeter with guns at the ready.**

 **"This is the police!" An armed officer holding a megaphone to his face. "Put your weapons down and place your hands on your head!"**

"Ok that wasn't it I can assure you…" said Roman.

"Ok good I was a little confused at why the police would help you." said Sun.

"Looks like I was right when I said you're not the ripest binnana in the bunch kid." deadpanned Roman. This earned a 'hey' Rom the monkey faunus.

 **With the ex-White Fang members complying with the police, the Faunus who were still part of the extremist group started to panic even worse, some even beginning to get itchy trigger fingers.**

"And the mistake I mentioned is right there." said Glynda.

"Yes, having a gun and have shaky nerves is not a good combination, this could end very badly. agreed Winter.

 **"Roman Torchwick. By the order of the Council, you are under arrest for the crimes committed against the kingdoms!"**

 **Seeing that the police showed up in the nick of time the students sigh in relief that help finally arrived, with Roman about to be in cuffs all the better.**

 **"It's over Roman. Tell the rest of your men to drop their weapons no-" Spider-Man was cut off when several lights aimed on him, along with a dozen red dots.**

 **"Spider-Man! By the order of the Council, you are under arrest for the crimes of vigilantism within the kingdom of Vale!" The hero's eyes go wide under his mask. "Put your hands on your head and get down on your stomach. Now!"**

"Oh Come on!" shouted Yang.

"But he's trying to help stop Roman, why are they trying to arrest him to?" asked Ruby.

"He is a vigilante, and such a thing is illegal." said Ironwood.

"But he is only trying to help people." defended Pyrrha.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is breaking the law." said Ironwood.

 **"Seriously!?" Spider-Man instantly shot both of his arms in the air. "Are you kidding me!?"**

 **"Wait, don't do it!" This time Blake let go of Ruby and followed her leader to stand next to the wall crawler. "He helped us. He's the reason why everyone here is turning themselves in!"**

 **"We're from Beacon!" Blake informed the police. "We tracked Roman here and now you can arrest him! Thanks to Spider-Man, Roman is still here!" She hoped her explanation would make the Vale police turn a blind eye for the hero.**

 **The police were starting to talk amongst themselves, wondering if what she said was true before everyone looked at Roman laughing to himself.**

"Well it seems they are at least trying to figure out the situation." said Winter.

"I'm surprised you of all people are siding with him Schnee." said Ironwood.

"He is trying to help people Ironwood, he saved many people from many problems the police would be to late for." answered Winter. She left out the fact that he is her friend and would choose to stand by him.

 **"It's so cute that you think that but..." Roman trailed off as one of the bullheads became air born. "My ride just arrived."**

"That was my plan, I don't why the police showed up they didn't arrive in our universe." said Roman.

"How did you get your hands on a bullhead?" demanded Winter.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said the criminal.

 **No one moved after they saw the bullhead hovered over them. The only one to move was Spider-Man reacting to his spider sense before a volley of bullets rained on top of them, causing everyone to scatter.**

 **"Look out!" The young spider screamed at a police officer standing dumbfounded. Seeing that he was trying to fire at the air craft, Spider-Man shot two strings of webbing at the officer and pulled him to safety before the officer was turned into swiss cheese.**

"Maybe now they'll stop trying to arrest him… at least for now." said Summer.

"Perhaps, but only because Roman and the White Fang, or at least the ones still with him, are currently the only ones attacking them." said Willow.

 **"Are you ok?" Spider-Man asked, receiving a nod of thanks. "Great. There are Faunus who aren't wearing masks. They're the good guys. Can you please tell your friends to not shoot them?"**

 **"Sure, but what about those who are?" He asked.**

 **Looking around, he saw that those who were still wearing masks were firing at the police and their ex brethren, while others were dropping their guns and running away thanks to the mass confusion.**

 **"I'll make it easier for you guys. Just see if you can tell your friends not to shoot the wrong people!" The officer nodded and spoke into his walkie-talkie, leaving Spider-Man to web swing into the fray.**

"Well looks like it's time for fearless-leader to save the day!" shouted Nora.

"Yes but it won't be easy for him, the situation seems to be chaotic for right now." said Ren.

"Well it was pretty crazy when we fought at the docks." said Sun.

 **His plan was already in motion as he landed behind a cluster of armed Faunus gunning down police officers. There confusion left them vulnerable for him to strike from the rear. The blond spider shot a web line to the back of one of the shooters and pulled. The surprise attack caused the shooter to turn around and see Spider-Man waving at him.**

 **"Sup."**

"Wouldn't that just make things harder for him?" asked Ilia.

"I believe Mr. Arc was trying to get their fire of the officers." said Port.

"Well it will also make him be the one getting shot at." said Cardin.

 **Before he could react, Spider-Man pounced on top of him and pinned him to the ground as the Faunus started to scream in alarm. The noise made his comrades look at the arachnid and attempt to shoot both him and the Faunus beneath him when Spider-Man flipped forward and grabbed the man still on the ground. With the momentum of his front flip he threw the man towards the group.**

 **The body knocked the group down and gave Spider-Man enough time to web them to the floor. The police who were pinned down were now given some breathing room to retrieve the wounded to safety.**

"Strike!" shouted Yang.

"Kid should try bowling." laughed Tai.

"Wouldn't wanna play against him then." chuckled Qrow.

 **Ok, now all I need is to watch out for the remaining White Fang, Roman, and the police from harming me. Yeah. Ok. Sounds easy- Behind me!**

 **"Die traitor!" The White Fang follower screamed waving a sword in the air.**

"I don't see that working for him." said Blake.

Gotta give him props for trying." saud Coco.

"Yes but it will only end one way." deadpanned Glynda.

"It seems your troops can be quite incompetent Taurus." snickered Sienna.

'Idiots, the lot of them!' shouted Adam in his head.

 **The web head was about to punch him when a red blur encased him in rose petals and soon dispersed to reveal Ruby placing a boot on top of a passed-out goon.**

 **"I did it! I helped!" She sounded pleased that she was helping Spider-Man.**

"Yeah go other me!" cheered Ruby. She was happy she got to help her crush even if it wasn't her Jaune.

 **It seemed courteous to give his thanks until he saw the bullhead starting to fire missiles at Blake, who was projecting clones of herself to make it harder for the piolet to aim.**

 **"Ruby!" He shouted to the girl in the middle of praising her. "I need your help!"**

 **"My h-help?" She asked him. Her eyes dilated at what she heard. "You mean like a team up?"**

 **"Yes, a team up. I need you to get that bullhead's attention! Can you help me?"**

Ruby's eyes went wide and starting bouncing in her seat at the thought of being in a superhero team up, she then started to lightly squeal.

"He just made her day." said Yang while shaking her head with a smile.

"I swear Ruby you never change." said Weiss, and though she had an annoyed tone she was smiling.

 **Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! My first ever superhero team up! I'm living one of my childhood fantasies!**

 **"You can count on me!" With a quick salute, Ruby zipped to the front of the aircraft and shot several shells underneath the cockpit to get the pilot's attention.**

 **Getting the results she expected, the pilot unleashed a turret of bullets at the young Huntress. Using her Semblance to dodge the shots her trail of rose petals were the only things that got hit. With the pilot's attention diverted, Blake used her opportunity to help the Faunus who wanted to help take down the remainder of the White Fang.**

 **Using her semblance, the Faunus student used her clone as a target for the shooters to focus on while she circled around them and swiftly took them down one by one with none of them noticing her.**

 **After she took down the last of the group she looked over her shoulder to see Sun on top of a stack of shipping crates fighting against two sword wielders attacking him on either side. The monkey boy shifted his weapon from bow staff to nun chucks with ease to parry and block their strikes before dealing his opponents a shot to their chests, sending them tumbling down the shipping crates. With them taken care of the monkey Faunus headed over to deal with a small cluster of unmasked Faunus battling their ex brethren.**

"Man those guys are getting their asses kicked, man I wish I could have joined in." laughed Coco.

"Ms. Adel, settle down!" scolded Goodwitch.

"Yes mommy." said Coco in a sarcastic tone.

 **The Faunus that were still masked held on just long enough for one of the members to open a wooden crate from one of the larger containers showing several cases of explosives. Taking a single grenade, the masked member pulled the pin and threw it in a wide arc. When he launched his arm forward he felt that his palm was empty.**

 **Looking up he got a good view of a large web net latching itself to his face. He tried to claw at the sticky goo with zero success. The rest of his comrades provided no assistance as they too were ensnared by web strings, limiting their movement for Spider-Man to arrive just in time to disable them. A few quick fists and kicks and they fell to the ground.**

"Man that stuff is tough." said Yang.

"Yes Ms. Xiao Long, just imagine how strong it really is." said Oobleck.

 **It's working! here's only a few stragglers left.**

 **Spider-Man saw most of the White Fang on the ropes With the help of the police, the unmasked Faunus, and the help of Ruby and her friends every member was being tied up and cuffed. With everything going so smoothly, the vigilante can get back to his main target.**

 **Now, where did you go Roman?**

"Great, he's tangled them up like flies." said an annoyed Roman. Neo was just giggling at her adoptive fathers grief.

"He was quite proficient in doing so as well." complemented Raven.

 **"You won't get away!" Turning to where the shouting came from he saw Roman enter the bullhead that was firing at them. The aircraft slowly began to raise itself back into the air with the criminal getting away. Ruby shifted her weapon back to its gun form and fired at the aircraft, but to no avail.**

 **Spider-Man was nearby the shooting and was about to join the rest of the group, but before he could get there, Penny finally stepped up to the plate and stopped Roman from escaping.**

 **Out of nowhere, the ginger girl summoned several swords around her. She sent the swords flying with each one piercing the tough metal of the bullhead, and stopped it from getting any higher. Penny was commanding the sword to reel it back to the ground, like a fisher man reeling in the big catch of the day. It was going along well, that was until the pilot trying to pull up was moved out of the chair for Roman to aim the weapons on Penny.**

"Oh no Penny!" shouted a scared Ruby.

"It is quite alright friend Ruby, one of the benefits I had as an android was that I was made quite durable." assured Penny. This made Ruby feel slightly better but she still worried.

 **Oh no! I need to reach her before she becomes red smoke!**

 **As Spider-Man was closing in the world around him seemed to slow down. His feet were kicking off the ground, but it seemed that he still couldn't reach Penny in time before a missile was launched straight at her as she refused to let go of the bullhead. Seeing that he won't make it, he shot two web lines at the girl to pull her out of the way, but the missile was closer to her then his webs were.**

 **Before the missile could hit her, someone pushed her out of the way as Denny Pesto became the new target. The missile detonated right next to him, followed by a huge shock wave knocking the young Faunus off his feet.**

A mass of gasps filled the theater.

 **"Denny!" The blond hero shouted, jumping as high as he can. Spider-Man caught Denny in the air and softly landed on the ground to set the injured teenager down to see if he was ok.**

 **Oh no...**

 **The side of Denny's face he could see showed no visible damage, making the web head hope that it wasn't too serious. But as soon as he turned Denny on his other side he tried not to vomit in his mask. Denny's entire right side of his face was shredded with fragments of steel imbedded to him. His right arm was in tatters with his forearm showing bone, and his leg was nothing but a stump with the thigh twitching uncontrollably trying to register if it had a leg or not.**

Many were horrified by what they had seen.

"Oh my gods." said Cici who placed a hand over her mouth.

" _Oh come on in sure its not the worst we've witnessed."_ said Cindy.

"I… I think I'm going to be sick." said Yang. Ruby was on the verge of tears.

"That's awful!" shouted Weiss. Blake just nodded in agreement.

"I'm sad to say I've seen this kind of carnage many times before, and yet I'm still not used to it." said Ozpin.

"Eh I've seen worse, or more accurately i've done worse." said Tyrian while shrugging

"Tyrian, now is not the time." said Hazel glaring at the scorpion faunus.

 **I'm not even sure Aura can heal him with this much damage. I need medical help. FAST!**

 **"Help!" He shouted, not caring if his voice sounded desperate and scared. "I need help. He needs to go to the hospital fast!"**

 **"S-Spider-Man?" Denny's left eye fluttered open surprised the hero.**

 **"Denny!" Spider-Man was relived he was still alive. "Don't worry, help is on the way just ho-"**

 **"Thank you." Out of nowhere Denny thanked the hero as he looked at the injured teenager.**

This surprised a few people in the audience to hear.

"W-what is he talking about?" asked Pyrrha. Ozpin and a few others had a feeling they knew.

 **"W-what are you talking about?"**

 **"Thank you, for saving me." Denny started to have a fit of wet coughs with a thin trail of blood leaving his mouth.**

 **"I didn't save you." The hero was starting to lose his composure. His eyes began to blur with tears. "I didn't save anyone."**

 **I couldn't save you. I couldn't save most of the people that are still in the White Fang. And I couldn't save Uncle Ben from a simple street thug. Just what kind of hero am I!?**

 **"You did save me." He used his good arm to grip the fabric of Spider-Man hoodie and pull the masked hero closer. "You saved me from being something I'm not. A murderer." Denny's grip on his costume soon slackened, his eye starting to close. Spider-Man shook him to keep him stay awake for help to arrive.**

"But why did he do it, I would have been fine?" asked Penny.

"He didn't know that Penny, but I don't think it would have mattered. He wanted to do what was right." explained Winter.

 **"Hey! Hey! Stay awake! Help's on the way!" The frantic hero tried to keep Denny conscious, but with how much blood the young bull Faunus lost, it was only a matter of seconds before he stopped breathing.**

 **"Thank you, Spider-Man." With his final breath, Denny's head went limp, his mouth no longer taking in air. The hero was left silent as he was left staring at the now dead body.**

"No he… he can't be dead, can he?" begged Ruby.

"Sorry kiddo, but you just can't keep everyone alive." said Qrow with a sad expression.

"It still doesn't make it right." said Velvet.

"Sadly Ms. Scarletinia, that's how the world works I'm afraid.

 **Getting back on his feet, Spider-Man looked at his now blood-stained gloves then back at Denny's still body. The silent hero didn't care that the police finally showed up, he didn't care that Ruby and Blake showed up either. The young hero's eyes were only looking at the bullhead rising into the air again with the culprit getting away. His body turned on auto piolet as his arms reached high into the air, as if trying take the bullhead from the sky. Soon his view of the aircraft grew bigger and bigger as the ground beneath him got smaller.**

 **It soon caught his attention that he was no longer on the docks, but instead underneath the bullhead with his body firmly pressed to the cold metal. With Spider-Man's mind finally coming back in full swing, his emotions filled his entire body with blind rage at what was committed. The masked spider's only thoughts now were what's going to happen to Roman when he gets his blood-stained hands on him.**

"Well looks like he's gonna kick your ass Roman." said Mercury.

"Ugh this is not going to end well for me." groaned Roman. He face palmed and slid the hand down his face.

 **"How long until we're clear from the police!?" The master thief asked the White Fang piolet.**

 **"We're several leagues above their plane of sight. It'll only take us two hours before we can set this bullhead down and use one of our escape routes."**

 **And away from all those brats and that damn bug, Spider-Man!**

 **Finally letting his guard down, Roman sat on the passenger seat and looked at what he could grab before the plan went to hell.**

 **One box. One measly box of Dust. This is rock bottom. I've never been humiliated like this in all my life! I'm Roman Torchwick, master thief, and now with that damn woman calling all the shots I'm reduced to being her errand boy!**

" _You should be grateful I even spare you a glance you little flee."_ spat Cindy.

"Cindy don't be mean." scolded Cici.

" _Please, he's show how inept he really is. He loses against students after all, maybe if were full fledged huntsmen that be one thing but no."_ criticised the evil half of Cinder.

"Great this is just what I need." grumbled Torchwick.

 **"Tch!" The angry man spat on the floor at his disdain for his lowly status and reached for another cigar. "Damn it!" His hands soon flew out of his empty pocket and slammed it on the arm rest. With no form of nicotine to calm his nerves, he was about to start cursing up a storm when he felt something poke his side pocket.**

 **Turning his head, he saw the Faunus pilot holding a cigar to Roman.**

 **"Here. I don't know what brand you like, so I hope you like them cheap." Roman just stared at him with silence.**

 **Well, what do you know…**

"That man deserves a goddamn promotion" grumbled Roman. That at least helps his anger a little.

 **The thief gently took the cigar from the White Fang member's finger and gave a nod in thanks. He was about to use his cane to light his smoking habit until...**

 **THUD!**

 **Suddenly, a strong force caused the aircraft to shake uncontrollably. The Huntsman lost his grip on his cigar, causing it to fall and land between his legs. The nicotine stick was soon sent rolling underneath the control system leaving Roman to stare at where his last cigar was.**

"Damn it!" shouted Roman.

"Hehe I didn't know we were getting two shows." chuckled Emerald. She then had popcorn appear and just enjoyed.

"Damn your having worst luck than me." said Qrow.

"I don't want to hear it." said Roman.

"Well atleast its not actually you Roman." assured Neo while patting her adoptive fathers back. Secretly she was laughing on the inside at his plight.

 **"What was that!?" He screamed.**

 **"Just some turbulence. It'll pass soon, no need to worry."**

 **Roman knew that not worrying was one of the key things that would kill someone in his line of career. Getting out of his chair he went to the middle of the bullhead and opened the main door hatches, allowing the rush of cold wind to nip at his face.**

 **The sight of rushing winds and large clouds made him think that maybe he was getting paranoid. Before he could close the hatches a pair of red boots collided with his face.**

 **"RAAAAH!" The web slinger screamed as he landed in a crouch while Roman crashed on his back. A loud noise was heard as Roman's head banged on the solid cold metal surface.**

"He is quite dedicated." saud Salem with a smirk.

"He isn't just going to let Roman get away with what he did." said Willow.

"I know I wouldn't." added Tai.

 **The adult Huntsman tried to clear his eyes from the stars circling him, but as he tried to get up and back on his feet he heard the voice of the Spider devoid of any emotion.**

 **"His name, was Denny Pesto." Spider-Man told the only person in front of him.**

 **With his eye sight fixed, Roman swung his cane at the head of his opponent with a downward strike, only for the hero to jump to the side and land on the roof.**

 **"He went to a school, called Midtown High."**

 **Roman already aimed his cane at the bug, but decided against it if he wanted to escape alive. Flipping the cane to aim the hook at the hero, he fired the hook and watched it wrap around the intruder's leg. He pulled the hero down to force him to fall. At least, that's what he hoped would happen, but as soon as he pulled his cane down the wire snapped causing him to stumble.**

 **"His only family was his mom, dad, and his uncle Noel Pesto. Do you have any idea what you've just done to them?" Spider-Man asked Roman, his voice now growing in intensity.**

Everyone could practically feel how angry Jaune was, and they could only imagine the expression he had under the mask.

 **The suit wearing thief looked at the wall crawler in confusion as to what he was yammering on about.**

 **"Who?" A fist connected to his face for giving the wrong answer.**

"That wasn't very smart." said Nicholas.

"It's like you want to get punched in the face." deadpanned Saphron.

 **The blow was so intense the Huntsman was sent spiraling down to the floor again, only this time his Aura couldn't withstand the force, leaving him with a now broken and bloody nose.**

A couple of people cringed at the sight but the also felt he deserved it, save for Roman.

"Man this is just humiliating." deflated Roman.

 **What the... he doesn't have a weapon on him, so how can he cause this much damage!?**

 **Roman was no fool. There are people trained with their fists, but they usually have weapons such as gauntlets or brass knuckles to fight. With Spider-Man, he's just wearing a silly costume. But that last punch he received from the angry hero made him feel like more than a quarter of his Aura was depleted.**

 **"Denny Pesto! A teen who didn't even reach his senior year!" Spider-Man was striding for Roman, not even caring when the criminal used the remainder of his cane to bash the side of Spider-Man's skull. With the help of his spider sense the blonde hero grabbed the cane and used his other hand to push Torchwick away. He then proceeded to snap the cane into tiny pieces.**

"Jeez he is just destroying you top hat." said Yang.

"Man I can practically feel that." added Cardin.

"I get it I'm outclassed, it's bad enough I'm losing to someone in tights you don't need to keep talking about it." said Roman. Maybe it's a good thing he can retire early now, he feels like he can't take it anymore.

 **"How could you forget, you were the one who fired that missile!?" Throwing the chunks of metal to the side, Spider-Man slowly walked to Roman, who was now kneeling. The masked hero crouched to meet the gasping Huntsman's gaze, and asked him in a low threatening manner.**

 **"How could you forget about a young boy you murdered just a few minutes ago?"**

 **Spider-Man didn't get a reply from the man until the crook answered him with a straight upper cut to the wall crawler's chin.**

 **"here! That's my answer, now shut up!"**

 **Roman's thought of success for hitting the masked bug was short lived however, when he saw Spider-Man's head unmoving from the punch he delivered. Looking to his fist, Roman's eyes widened at the sight of his now shattered hand with several of his fingers in different angles and pain skyrocketing even higher.**

Everyone once again cringed at the gruesome sight. Roman even ended up grabbing his hand feeling like his was in pain as well.

 **"AAAAHHHHH! My hand? What happened to my hand!?" He asked more to himself then to the silent Spider.**

 **I have Aura that protects me, but when I punched him it felt like I was punching solid metal!**

 **"I'm done letting people like you get away. Tired that I have to roll with the punches, so people like you won't get hurt." Grabbing Roman by his collar, Spider-Man raised him high in the air and was about to punch him when his spider sense started to warn him of a large threat closing in.**

"Looks like you get taken down early this time Roman." said Neo.

"I get it!" shouted Roman, he had enough of this.

 **I don't care! Roman is right in front of me, there's no other threat here!**

 **"This time Roman, I'm not going to go easy on you. Even if I'll be arrested too it'll all be worth it if you'll be in prison." Spider-Man was already raising his fist to punch the beaten thief one more time, but before he could Roman began to laugh hysterically.**

 **"Careful with the temper, hero." Roman managed to speak before he coughed a few specks of blood on Spider-Man's mask. "You can't always expect things to go the way you want it to be."**

 **"You can't fool me! There's no way you can esc- UGH!" Spider-Man's dropped his fist and cradled his now throbbing head as his spider sense was going crazy.**

"Wow what kind of danger could make that happen?" asked Neptune.

"I don't know but it can't be good." said Ren. He had a bad feeling about this.

 **The wall crawler was going to ask Roman what he was doing when he heard the shattering of glass, followed by someone screaming. Turning to the source, he saw Roman's little sidekick wiping away some blood off her parasol next to a now dead piolet no longer flying the bullhead.**

Eyes went wide at that and then many turned towards Neo, when she noticed she just shrugged.

 **"Ah, Neo perfect timing as always." Her boss now wore his signature smirk as help had finally arrived.**

 **"NO!" Letting the killer go, Spider-Man charged at the mute girl, but just like last time she shattered when he contacted her.**

 **He wanted to stop the two of them, but decided to check if the man driving the bullhead was ok. Looking over the Faunus, Spider-Man checked if he still had a pulse.**

 **Nothing. He's dead. I was too angry with what happened to Denny that I ignored my spider sense 'because I was too worried about Roman getting away!**

"Anger can sometimes cloud your judgment, I think you know a thing or two about that huh Yang?" Tai asked his daughter.

"Uh… I don't know what your talking about." said a sweating Yang.

"Oh really Ms. Xiao Long? The medical wing at Beacon would beg to differ." said Goodwitch.

"See Yang, you really need to control that temper." added Weiss. Yang just groaned at all the criticisms.

 **"Well, it's about time we made our exit." Roman told the distraught hero. "Let's see if you can web swing your way out of this." Nodding to Neo, the two criminals collapsed in a heap of glass, leaving only Spider-Man and a now dead body.**

 **The hero now needed to try and land the bullhead somewhere with no people nearby to get harmed. Before he could touch the controls, another Bullhead appeared next to him with Roman now driving it. His spider sense kicked in once more and his body involuntarily moved out of the cock pit before they fired a missile destroying the controls and causing it to nose dive into the kingdom.**

"This doesn't look good." said Blake.

"Jaune will find some way to fix this, I just know it." said a hopeful Ruby.

"I hope your right sis." said Yang.

 **With the now burning bullhead diving straight down, Spider-Man forcibly opened the hatch doors and wall crawled outside to see how close he was from crashing. The web slinger saw that Vale's night lights were soon getting brighter with the buildings getting closer and closer. The people on the streets could see the giant ball of fire about to land on top of them.**

 **He could hear the people below start to scream in terror as his mind went into overdrive on how to stop this speeding death trap. Putting all his strength into his legs, he ran to the burning part of the wreckage and used his webbing to suffocate the fire. As the fire was getting smaller, he could see a tall skyscraper in the path of the bullhead and shot web lines on the tall building. He attached them to the end to the bullhead and pulled with all his might to curve the aircraft so it won't hit the populated tower.**

 **"RRAAAHHHH!" With the weight of both pulling the web lines and the heavy bullhead underneath him, tiny tears started to form around his costume due to both forces pulling him in different directions. As the bullhead safely diverted away from the tower, he let the line go and looked down to see the streets closing in.**

 **"Come on, come on, come on!"**

"I don't think this Jaune has ever pushed himself this far before." said Ren.

"Well he managed to keep it from crashing into the tower, but he still has to keep it from crashing all together." said Terra.

All the girls with crushes on Jaune hoped he would think of something.

 **Not even taking a second to catch his breath, Spider-Man shot out net after net of webbing in hopes that it could stop the large hunk of metal from plummeting to the ground.**

 **TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP! TWIP!**

 **As soon as the broken bullhead hit the first net it broke due to the weight followed by the second and third.**

A sense of worry filled many of the audience at the site of the web snapping so quickly.

 **PLEASE HOLD!**

 **As if sensing the spider's distress, the nets soon started to hold on to the large metal bullhead and slow its descent until the webbing held on and suspended it in midair before it could reach street level.**

Many had let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was some quick thinking." complemented Qrow.

"Yes and it worked out, thankfully." added Winter.

"Is hate to think if hadn't." said Ghira.

"It would have been terrible." replied Kali.

 **"Thank goodness." The tired superhero wanted to try and stand but his legs didn't respond due to the stress he'd been through the entire night.**

 **"I can't stay here for long; the police will be here any minute." He shook his legs to get them working, but stopped when he heard several voices coming from the streets followed by the sound of clapping.**

 **"Is that Spider-Man?"**

 **"Did you see that? He just saved us!"**

 **"Way to go Spidey!"**

 **"Thank you, Spider-Man!"**

 **"You're the best thing that ever happened to this kingdom! WOOOOO!"**

The Arc's felt proud at seeing Jaune had saved those people, and they were happy at how thankful they were.

"It makes me happy to see how appreciated Jaune is for what he did." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, go fearless-leader!" shouted Nora.

Adrian was making happy incoherent baby noises at seeing his uncle save the day.

"Thats right Adrian, that's your big strong uncle Jaune up there." said Saphron in a baby voice.

 **Soon more and more people started to chant his name. His ears were drowning with the sound of clapping and happy voices for the person who saved them all this night.**

 **Ok. Maybe just a few more minutes won't hurt.**

 **Waving a hand to the crowd, Spider-Man sat on top of the destroyed vehicle. His body was getting some rest and his mind was at peace for saving the people below. Even though Roman escaped, he could only smile under his mask and wave at the happy people knowing that they were saved once again by their friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.**

 **"You should know better to never run around in a strange city." The man in front of Penny said.**

Penny knew that voice well. Ruby was curious who that was though.

"Penny, who was that?" asked the red reaper.

"That was one of the atlas agents thatwas to keep an eye on me before Ciel arrived." answered Penny.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

Penny nodded. "Yes, I ran away at the first chance i was given brfore meeting you."

 **"I know sir." She told him while looking down at the carpet beneath her feet.**

 **After Roman escaped in the bullhead with Spider-Man tailing him, the remaining stragglers surrendered with everyone having minor wounds.**

 **And one death.**

 **It was a hollow victory for everyone. Everything went correctly with many White Fang being arrested, but after seeing what happened to the young Faunus no one could say anything encouraging.**

 **Even Ruby, who was the happiest out of everyone, just stood in the background with her older sister hugging her for comfort. Blake and Weiss were also talking to each other and setting things back on track with the team, but that soon went to silence after that ordeal.**

Many deflated at hearing that. Just like her counterpart, Ruby was hugging Yang and her mother for comfort.

 **"Sir?" Penny looked back up to see his face.**

 **"Yes, Penny?"**

 **"That boy, the one that saved me. Why did he do it?"**

 **Taking a couple of seconds, the man in front of her put a reassuring hand on her leg and spoke to her in a more comforting tone.**

 **"He saved you because he wanted to do the right thing."**

 **"The right thing?"**

 **"Yes. He saw that you were about to be hurt, so he pushed you away." The man explained.**

 **"But I would be fine, I am a-"**

 **"It doesn't matter." He cut her off. "Even if he knew, he would have done the same regardless of who you are."**

"See Penny? It's just like I said." said Winter.

"Yes Ms. Winter, I think i understand." replied Penny with a shaky smile.

 **For several minutes the girl processed what he said before nodding at his answer. Looking outside the window, she saw as streets, lamp lights, and people passed by while she stayed silent for the remainder of the ride.**

 **Just as the car was turning at a corner, it stopped, causing two of the passengers to lunge out of their seats.**

 **"What's the hold up?" The man asked the driver.**

 **"Webs, sir." The driver replied.**

 **The two looked out their window and saw massive webs tangled over the surrounding buildings with a destroyed bullhead at the center. Vale citizens who were once running in terror began to go near the incident and started to clap and cheer as someone stood atop the wreckage.**

"It is still impressive how strong his webs are, any normal spiders web, even with that much, would have broken." said Oobleck.

"Yes it's quite impressive Bart." replied Port.

 **"Penny?"**

 **"Yes, sir?"**

 **"Do you know who that man is?" He asked while still looking at the red and blue superhero waving at the crowd.**

 **"He helped us at the docks, I heard from my friend that he is called Spider-Man." She told him.**

 **"And does this 'Spider-Man' know anything about him?"**

 **"No, sir. I don't think Spider-Man knows or else he would have arrived and helped."**

"Who are they talking about?" asked Winter.

"Don't know, it's probably the other hero the kid said earlier." guessed Qrow.

"Yes but who exactly is this hero?" asked Ozpin.

 **Seeing the logic from what the girl said, the man pulled out a large thin pad that showed schematics for a new aircraft he has been developing. It was designed to be much faster and stronger than the ones the four kingdoms use now, making it a good edge for Atlas to use against the White Fang and Grimm threats.**

 **Pressing the play button on one of the videos, he saw his creation compete with several others like it with the new prototype winning. This was meant to be the fastest air craft, a machine far superior then all the others, but it was soon humiliated when a small unknown flying object flew right past it and left just as quickly as it entered the video.**

 **Freezing the video frame by frame on parts where it showed up, he modified the image to enhance the quality to see what had bested his machine. In the image it showed not an aerodynamic shape like he thought it would be, but a metal flying man zooming faster than any of his creations combined.**

"Wow…" said a stupified Ruby.

"Now that is fast." said Neptune.

"Yeah, like super fast!" added Nora.

 **"It seems there could be more of these anomalies, Penny."**

 **"What are your orders, sir." She said in a serious tone.**

 **"Quite simple. Capture them."**

"But why, why would he want to capture them when they are trying to help?" asked Penny.

"My guess is they want to learn how to make more of them." said Qrow while glaring at Ironwood and Watts.

"Yes things like that can give men dangerous ideas." said Ozpin, he knew from experience.

 **The queen has pawns.**

"Great message there by the way Qrow." deadpanned Wolf.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Qrow.

"I think it's obvious that Salem has minions, even she couldn't easily do this on her own." answered Wolf.

 **That is the message Qrow emailed to Ozpin's Scroll. Taking a sip from his mug, the headmaster of Beacon looked outside to the quiet night life that was soon turned into a media frenzy after what happened to the docks and the fiery bullhead almost crashing into the city.**

 **Emphasis on the 'almost'.**

 **Switching the live feed from Ruby and her team to the local news, Ozpin saw the people of Vale pointing at several large webs incasing the once downed aircraft with even more people screaming and shouting in joy for who stopped it.**

 **'Local Spider Saves the Day'**

 **That was what the news was saying as the camera focused on the red and blue spider waving to the crowd. Just as the camera were getting a better angle on the hero, the man quickly jumped off the bullhead and swung away from the scene.**

 **"Hmm." Taking another sip from his warm mug, Ozpin typed a few words and sent it to Qrow so he can track down a lead that might be of some use.**

 **Find the Spider.**

"Now why does Ozpin want to find him?" asked Weiss.

"My counterpart perhaps wishes to work with him, other then that i don't know." said Ozpin hazarding a guess.

 **"How very disappointing, Roman." The woman in red said while looking at a bruised and battered Roman. Seeing how pathetic he looks she can only give him some sympathy. Some.**

Roman groaned and said, "And then there's this bi-"

" _Finish that sentence and they will and they will never find your body!"_ spat Cindy.

"I'm sorry for Cindy's attitude." apologized Cici.

 **"We were expecting... more from you." She said while holding one small jar of Dust to her face.**

 **"Hey, you were the one who suggested to work with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He waved his broken hand to show what happened. "And what a surprise! They bit the hand that fed them. Looks to me that the White Fang isn't what it's all cracked up to be."**

"You shut your damn mouth you human filth!" shouted Adam. Sienna was busy rubbing her head from the headache she was getting from Adam.

"Well you guys have been failing to these kids just as much as me, so you aren't as great as you think." spat Roman with Neo nodding. Meanwhile Adam was gritting his teeth at the criminal.

 **"It is disappointing that some of them decided to turn traitor." She tossed the jar to one of her minions hiding in the shadow. Flexing her pale skinned hand in front of her, small embers began to crackle before turning into a small fire dancing in the palm of her hands. "But you will continue to do so."**

 **Stepping out of the darkness, the woman in front was beautiful in all aspects. From her long-toned legs, to the alluring red dress showing all the right places, and her perfectly shaped face with no imperfections. It was a breath-taking sight, if for just a second you could see fire burning bright with fury in her eyes.**

" _Hm even the screen knows I'm perfect."_ chuckled Cindy.

Jeez, aren't you full of yourself." deadpanned Roman.

"Yeah, I can feel the ego coming from you." added Neo.

" _Watch it!"_ snapped Cindy.

"Their right Cindy, it doesn't seem fair to say we're perfect." chimed in Cici.

" _Well how else would you describe these flawless looks."_ spoke Cindy while flicking her hair. These earned an eye roll throughout the theater.

 **The two behind her were two teenagers. One boy with gray hair wearing solid black pants and with a simple gray jacket. The other a girl with sea foam green hair, tan skin, and tan slacks with a top wrapped with white straps.**

 **"We have big plans for you Roman. All we ask is a little... cooperation."**

 **More like being forced to cooperate with you.**

 **"Yeah well, I have big problems that I need to get rid of. Starting with that so called 'hero' Spider-Man." Roman fumed, not even caring if what he looked like a fool in front of her.**

 **"He is beginning to be a problem." The black-haired woman extinguished her flame and placed a hand under her chin. "At first, I thought of him as but a joke, something to be entertained to watch. But what happened at the docks defies all reason with how he was able to turn so many of the White Fang to fight each other."**

"It is easy not to take him seriously in that get up." said Emerald.

"I think he looks cool." countered Ruby.

"You would." spat Mercury.

"You should." Ruby snapped back.

 **"Now you see my dilemma. I thought those brats from Beacon were going to cause me most of the trouble, but I was wrong. I'd rather deal with them then have to fight that pajama wearing insect!"**

"Spiders are not insects!" shouted Oobleck.

"No body cares!" Roman shouted back.

 **Seeing a small vein popping on the thief's forehead, the fiery woman snapped her fingers to gain the man's attention again.**

 **"No worries. One of my friends has sent me someone who could deal with your bug problem." Hearing faint footsteps behind her, she motioned for Roman to look where the noise was coming from.**

 **"In fact, he used to work for you, Roman. I'm sure you two will work well together since both of you hate the bug so very much."**

 **Stepping closer for Roman to see the mystery person, the thief could only stare slack jawed at who she was referring to. He turned back to her with a confused expression.**

 **"Him?! How will he help me stop Spider-Man!?"**

"Ugh I hate when movies keep a bad guys face hidden." groaned Nora.

"But this isn't a movie." Coco pointed out.

"Yes Nora, we are watching actual universes." added Pyrrha.

"Oh right. Well it's easy to forget when were in a movie theater." said Nora while poking two fingers together. Everyone shrugged feeling like they couldn't disagree.

 **The woman lifted her head and laughed as Roman stepped away from her in fear.**

 **"You're wrong Roman. Our friend here isn't going to stop Spider-Man. No, he is going to kill him."**

"Dun dun duuuuun!" went Sun pretending to play a piano.

"Really?" deadpanned Ilia.

"I thought the moment called for it." shrugged Sun.

 **"What is you desire, my lady?" The young man wearing an all-black suit kneeled in front of a woman sitting on the throne with tattoos on her arms and tiger ears on her head.**

 **To both of her sides stood several of her best guards donning protective armor with the White Fang insignia. The woman on the throne is Sienna Khan, the High Leader of the White Fang, now being called a terrorist organization.**

"So I finally show up in one of these, though I dont think I'm going to like it." Sienna nervously said.

"Neither do I." added Ghira.

 **"I have something that needs to be done, Adam." She spoke as she made eye contact. "The other kingdoms already have many Faunus joining us, but the only one showing resistance is the kingdom of Vale."**

 **Pressing a button on her Scroll a large flat screen monitor rolled down to show him several videos of both humans and Faunus burning down the White Fang symbol and lifting another symbol of a spider. This went on for several more minutes before the High Leader turned the screen off. Moving his eyes to meet his leader, Adam bowed his head again and spoke in a calm tone.**

Adam began to clench his fists and grind his teeth together at the sight before him, he was filled with so much anger he couldn't take it.

"Those traitors to their own people would stoop so low as to join with those humans, and burn the symbol of the Fang?!" shouted Adam with all his rage.

"Well I think that's a good thing." said Sun

"Y-yeah the White Fang are just a bunch of thugs." agreed Velvet. Adam stared at the two faunus with disgust.

 **"They are delusional that they think they will not go unpunished."**

 **"They are indeed, but it seems why they are so foolish is this so-called hero they call 'Spider-Man' giving them false ideas that the Faunus does not need the White Fang."**

"It seems it's my other self that delusional." said Sienna. "She is just as blind as I was and doesn't realize what are actions are doing to the faunus."

"I'm happy to see your learning from this Sienna." prasad Ghira. Sienna smiled in thanks at the chieftain.

 **This caused Adam to clench the sheath of his weapon tighter, his tone beginning to lose it's cool.**

 **"He thinks he alone can stop us from doing what is right for our people?"**

 **"The people in Vale seems to agree. Everyday more Faunus are turning away from joining the White Fang, making it difficult for us to take root in the kingdom."**

 **Slamming her fist down on her arm rest, Sienna stood up from her chair, walked down the steps, and started to talk to her subordinate with passion and fury.**

 **"That is why I'm sending you, our symbol of the White Fang to go to Vale and show them that we do not need the humans and we, the Faunus, should all join together so we may take back what was taken from us!"**

"That is a huge mistake." said Sienna while rubbing her head.

"Yang decided to clear the tension with a joke, "Don't you mean a mis- _steak_?" she punned. This got groans from many in the audience.

"Yang please stop." plainly stated Weiss.

"You guys have no sense of humor." grumbled Yang while crossing her arms.

 **Staying silent once more, Adam Taurus looked up to see the leader of the White Fang extend a hand for him to take.**

 **"And what of the spider?" He asked while taking her hand for the tiger faunas to pull him up from kneeling. "What will happen if I see him?"**

 **"He is doing what I am trying not to have in the White Fang. Complacency. His ways are just like ours before I stepped up to be high leader and look at what happened to us." Turning away from the bull Faunus, Sienna walked back to her throne and sat back down, her face still showing disdain for what this Spider-Man is doing.**

 **"Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not stand by and let all our hard work getting to where we are now be stopped by some fool trying to play make believe!"**

"Was i really that foolish?" Sienna asking no one in particular.

"I'm sorry lady Khan, this is hard for me to accept either." said Ilia.

"I think coming here was a good thing." said Sienna.

 **Hearing a beep from his scroll, Adam pulled it out of his pocket to see a picture of the spider waving at a crowd on top of a crashed bullhead suspended by a dozen spider webs.**

 **"He is but what the old White Fang tried to do and failed. See if you can bring him back alive so I may speak to him."**

 **"And if he refuses and fights us instead?" Adam asked.**

 **"Kill him, so we may show the world that we are done playing nice. This time, we push back."**

"He will not stand a chance." said Adam with a smile.

"Hey steak head, did you forget his spider sense will just make it so you can't hit him?" asked Mercury.

"It will not help him." plainly stated Adam.

The screen then went black and Wolf spoke up.

"Well there you go, that's all we will be showing of this universe, for now at least." said the God.

"Oh man but I want to see more." groaned Ruby.

"Sorry but we have other universes to watch." apologised Wolf. "Any way we should take a break and relax until the next viewing so go about your business."

Everyone went about their own things and found something to do.

Yang was reading from her new joke book and was getting a laugh out of it, meanwhile Glynda was ready to enact another plan to get it since the first one failed.

"Ms. Xiao Long, I believe your sister called for you." said Goodwitch.

"Oh ok. Coming sis!" shouted Yang who ran off leaving the book behind.

"Glynda picked it up and ran off for a bit, when she stopped she opened the book but instead of any jokes she found that she was now holding a photo album of Jaune being forced by his sisters to wear dresses.

She was blushing like mad and couldn't look away, she was also starting to have some strange thoughts about it. Maybe she has a trap fetish. Anyway after that thought she begins to wonder how this happened, she looked at the cover and it's completely different to what hit had when she first grabbed it.

Before it was the cover to the joke book but now it says Arc photo album. Little does she know that once again she was thwarted by Wolf who was laughing like mad, much to the confusion of many.

As this was happening Sienna walked up to Ghira and asked to speak with him.

"Ghira I- I wish to apologise for the things I said when you were high-leader. You were right and it took all this for me to realise what I was doing was hurting our people." said Sienna.

"It's alright, it may have taken time but I'm glad you understand your actions have consequences. Now you should learn from this and try to do better." assured Ghira. Sienna smiled at this and thanked him.

Suddenly as everyone was doing their own thing something appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a crack in the the middle of the air.

"What is that" asked Weiss.

"That looks like a tear in the fabric of reality." said Wolf.

"Is that bad?" asked Ruby.

"Depends on what's on the other end." answered the god.

Everyone was nervous at this but then suddenly it started to grow and out came… a girl.

"Oh it's just an Elizabeth." plainly said Wolf. ( **AN: Like from Bioshock but not** _ **the**_ **Elizabeth just** _ **a**_ **Elizabeth.** )

"Hello everyone, my father sent me. You might know him as Adrian Midnight-Phoenix." said the now named Elizabeth.

* * *

 **And that's a rap for now everyone. Wow what a cliffhanger there huh? Anyway that's all for The Amazing Jaune Arc by Brotherhoof12, thanks again for letting me react to this by the way I appreciate it.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be one me and PWP have been working on together so hope you guys are excited about that. See you all in the next chapter.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever**


	9. Intermission and Lunch

**Well here it is everyone, the chapter me and PWP have been working on for a while now. We have been talking for quite a bit, thinking of plans, putting things together, and here is the fruits of our labors.**

 **Also I have considered doing lemon chapters guys and if you want that you guys can suggest some ideas.**

 **But in all seriousness we are glad you have been reading this and we hope you will continue to enjoy it, so here it is the first intermission chapter.**

 **Story: Intermission**

* * *

Previously in the theater a woman came through a tear in reality itself. Wolf said her name was Elizabeth, and the woman revealed that she was the daughter of Adrian Midnight-Phoenix.

"Wait your his daughter?!" asked Weiss.

"Yep that's right." answered Elizabeth.

"So wait does that make you my sister/granddaughter?" asked Cici and Salem.

"Yeah pretty much." Elizabeth once again answered. Then Cici just ran up and gave her new sister a hug while Salem is trying to rap her head around her ever expanding family. meanwhile Cindy was grumbling at this.

Cindy's ego was not to fond of this, she thinks she deserves the world but to hear that this new sister spent time with her father made her feel like a second fiddle, and though she wouldn't admit it she was jealous.

Elizabeth decided to mess with her sister, "Hey by the way sis dad wanted me to ask when he can expect any grandkids?" This caused Cici to blush and stammer while Elizabeth just laughed.

"Wait you said she is _a_ Elizabeth, what did you mean by that?" asked Goodwitch.

"Well there are many many versions of her, all of them able to travel the multiverse." stated Wolf, "This one specifically is AMP's daughter."

"Specifically?" asked Ghira.

"Yeah as the multiverse goes, many things can be different." explained Wolf. "Where one person is your parent in one universe, someone else is in another. The same can be said for a lot of universes, in one your straight, in another your gay or bi, it all can depend really. There are even universes where people who aren't faunus are and vice versa. There are also universes where your the opposite gender or where the good guys of your world are evil and the other way around " This was a lot for some people to take in.

Winter felt like she had to ask "So wait does that mean…"

"Yes they are some universes where you are Jacques'." sighed Wolf, much to the displeasure of the Schnee sisters. "There are also universes where Ruby is in fact Tai's, so yeah."

"This is all really confusing." said Coco.

"Try traveling the multiverse." deadpanned Wolf.

"So Ms. Elizabeth why is it that you are here?" asked Ozpin. Elizabeth just glared at the headmaster much to his confusion.

"Oh uh right she um… she has a less then happy history with a man that looks like you and has your name in her universe." explained Wolf.

"The way you said it leads me to think it wasnt me?" pointed out Ozpin.

"It's… it's complicated." answered Wolf. He sighed and then continued, "Any way because of what she went through she isn't very fond of you, Tai, Oobleck, and Ironwood. She is also not to fond of the villains save for Roman, Neo, Salem, Cinder and her two stooges." said Wolf, earning a 'Hey!' from said stooges. "She likes them as well as Winter, Penny, Port, Goodwitch and the Arc's, everyone else she is pretty meh about."

"What exactly did she go through?" asked Weiss.

"Don't feel I should say, it might spoil some stuff if I show you a world with a different Elizabeth, let's just say it all happened in a city called Columbia." said Wolf.

"Anyway to answer your question I'm here because my dad asked me to, so here I am." said Elizabeth.

"And that is because…?" asked Summer.

"Well he asked me to bring lunch and show a video to all of you." said Elizabeth, to the surprise of many at such a reason. "Wolf if you'd be so kind?"

"Sure." said the god. The screen then turned on.

 **Displayed on the screen is an image of a Pitch Black Phoenix giving off some flames with its wings wrapped around a single white rose. Across the screen it says Phoenix Warehouse Productions Delivery Announcement Please Standby For List and Delivery Thank you**

 **Static goes across the screen**

 **We see a nice open range kitchen occupied by Adrian Midnight-Phoenix wearing his stetson, a white t shirt, and blue jeans. What is now visible is his mechanical arms, the left one attached at the for-arm, the right attached above the elbow. Beside him is Jaune Arc wearing the same clothes as his Uncle.**

"It's Jaune!" shouted Ruby.

"What is he doing there?" asked Weiss.

"Perhaps we'll find out." said Ozpin.

"Well I'm happy to see daddy again, even if I haven't gotten to physically meet him yet." said a smiling Cici.

" _Daddy, really?"_ Cindy asked in the mirror with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well he is." Cici said defensively while buffing her cheeks and crossing her arms.

 **"And then Giggles looks at the cops, looks at me, then the cops again and finally says 'I think I might be in trouble Amp.'" Adrian finishes telling a story to Jaune.**

"Wait what is he talking about?" asked Glynda who was curious to hear more about her counterparts brother.

"Well let's just say never do a favor for Qrow." said Elizabeth. "It will end up with you naked in a jail cell in Vacuo."

"WHAT?!" shouted Glynda and Summer when hearing Qrow got their 'brothers' in jail.

"Um how did…" before Qrow could finish that Elizabeth had elaborated.

"Tequila and poker. That's all dad will say about it." answered Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you would get my counterparts brother do go through something so… so… inappropriate!" shouted Goodwitch.

"Inappropriate? That's rich coming from someone dressed as a dominatrix." laughed Elizabeth.

"I- I beg your pardon?" asked a blushing Goodwitch. "I'll have you know I have never once… I am a… you can't just…" she didn't want to just admit she is a virgin in every sense like Yang. Like the brawler she never even kissed before.

Elizabeth snickered at this as did a few others, she then spoke and said, "Hey I may like you but I love Uncle Giggles a lot more, and sometimes I'm not to fond of how stuck up you can be." Glynda was trying hard to resist the urge to strangle the girl.

"Yeah probably should have mentioned but this Elizabeth is kind of a smartass." said Wolf

"Yep." said Elizabeth, popping the P. Everyone felt like this was gonna be something.

 **"And how did Glynda react to bailing you two out of jail?" Jaune asks while gasping for breathe due to laughing so hard.**

 **"Her response was that we were idiots, and the next time we were going to go to a club to take her along. Now how is that dessert coming along?"**

"That certainly sounds like what she would say." said Qrow. "Though I can't see you going to a club."

"Well I'm not exactly wrong now am I? Also I can have fun as well, though my other would also want to keep you from getting my- er her brother in more trouble " said Glynda.

"Wait what does he mean by desserts?" asked Weiss.

 **"Almost done, just needs to cool then we can put them in these boxes. What makes these boxes so special Uncle Feathers?"**

"Wait Uncle Feathers?!" shouted Nicholas. His wife and daughter were equally surprised.

"What, what is it?" asked Yang.

"As a kid Jaune used to go on and on about Uncle Feathers, saying he took Jaune on strange adventures. We always thought it was some imaginary friend of Jaune's and he was just pretending." answered Juniper.

Many were surprised to hear that, that meant that Jaune ended up going on crazy multidimensional adventures as a kid.

 **"These are infa-boxes, put any food items within them and you will have an unlimited supply. So the people we are sending these to will always have a meal and dessert when on a hunt… and the camera is now on." Adrian finally notices as he and Jaune finish packing up the many food items they just made. "Hey Jaune I introduced myself to them before why don't you tell them which Jaune you are and how you know me? Then we can have a long overdue talk about somethings."**

"Those boxes sound awesome." said Ruby.

"Yeah if I put pancakes in one then I would get infinite pancakes." said Nora.

"Of course that's where your thoughts go." said Weiss while rolling her eyes.

 **"OK? My name is Jaune Miles Arc from universe #13192244. I know Adrian Midnight-Phoenix as when I was a child he would appear in my room and take me on adventures when I was a kid. I thought he was my imaginary friend to be honest. He would always show up when I was sad or lonely. He taught me many things like languages, new recipes, even basic field medicine. He even brought in other versions of me for me to learn from. Like Miss Khans husband, Jack Khan, formerly Jaune 'Jackhammer' Arc. Jack gave me the talk when dads talk consisted of 40+min of er, ah, oh and ended good talk son. He never told me a thing."**

"Wait, universe #13192244?" asked Winter.

"Your universe." said Wolf getting a 'oh' from a few people.

Sienna was blushing after once again hearing she marries the Arc boy in one universe but then she realised something. "Wait 'Jackhammer'? Isn't that one of the nicknames Midnight-Phoenix said he had in one of those porn videos?"

"Well yeah that Jack is a Jaune that was in porn but now he is in action films." explained Wolf. Sienna blushed at this, finding out she is married to a former porn star, though at least then he would have quite a bit of experience.

"Hold on did he just say that you didn't give him the talk Nicholas?! You told me that you did!" shouted Juniper at her husband. She was none too happy to know that her husband not only didn't give him the talk but a porn star, even if its an alternate of her son, did.

"Uh… well… er you see…" went Nicholas failing to explain himself.

"A porn star had to give him the talk dad!" shouted and angry Saphron. Nicholas was now scared for his life, the anger of both his wife and daughter were now directly at him, then he felt even more glares he's way.

When he turned he saw that a few of the girls Jaune knew, and the ones with crushes on him, giving him death glares.

"He is dense enough as it is but if he didn't have the porn Jaune tell him what's what, he wouldn't have even known what sex is!" shouted Yang. "If that happened most of my jokes would have went over his head, do you have any idea how fun it is to tease him?!" though it wasn't as much as the same reason as the others she and all the others just stared daggers at him.

Meanwhile Terra was busy in thought, 'Huh, that explains why he was as good as he was the first time.'

 **"You do know that your mother in whatever world this group is from is going to kill your father right? He told her he gave you the talk when he didn't."**

"You're damn right I will!" shout Juniper, many of the girls nodded in agreement while Nicholas was cowering in his seat.

 **"Fuck, I forgot an alternate mom was there. And I will say this, I cuss around Uncle as he never got on me about suppressing my foul language or temper like you did mom. Uncle brought me here today to help him make lunch for the watching group your all in. He cooked for all the adults, while I cooked for the teens, Winter, Saphron, Terra, Sienna, and Cinder. We cooked the favorite meal and dessert of some of your counterparts." Jaune says growing more and more excited about cooking for people who will enjoy his meal. "Now uncle what did you want to talk about?"**

"Jaune made food for all of us?" asked Weiss as she got out of her rage for a second.

"Huh i've never really had any of Jaune's cooking before, is it any good?" asked Yang.

"Yeah it is!" shouted an excited Ruby.

"Wait how would you know sis?" asked Yang once more.

"Once when I learned Jaune could bake i asked him to make me cookies and they were amazing, but they will never be as good as yours mom." said Ruby.

"That's alright my little rose, I'm just glad you've found someone that makes you happy." said Summer while hugging her daughter.

"I for one would love to try one of Jaune's cooking." said Pyrrha.

"Then you'll be happy to know he may have only made lunch for a few of you, he did however make all the desserts." said Elizabeth. That made everyone curious as to how it would taste.

Meanwhile Juniper was none to happy at Jaune swearing that much.

 **"Lets take this into the next room Jaune, we will want to sit down as I show you something and then give you a few gifts. Did you bring the sword like I asked?"**

"Wait so now Jaune's gonna get some gifts?" asked Terra.

"Guess so but what does he need Crocea Mors for?" questioned Saphron.

 **They are seen walking from the kitchen into a massive library. The walls are covered in books from floor to ceiling, the carpets a nice dark emerald green. In front of the fireplace are three armchairs, on emerald green, and two light blue. Adrian and Jaune sit in the blue chairs.**

Coco whistled and said, "Damn that place sure looks nice."

"Yes it looks like quite the relaxing place to read." agreed Weiss.

 **Jaune looks at his uncle expectantly waiting for him to gather his thoughts while Adrian stares at the green chair with a plain look on his face but in his eyes you can see sorrow and longing.**

Many were curious as to why he had that look on his face. Elizabeth knew however, it was always rough for her father to wait for mom to start another life cycle.

 **"What do you know about your sword Jaune?"**

 **"Nothing that my family doesn't know Uncle, I looked in every book for anything I could on it."**

"Its true, the knowledge for the sword had been lost long ago." explained Nicholas.

"Does this mean we'll get to learn more about it?" asked an excited Ruby.

 **"The blade has armor that goes with it armor was stolen and hidden when Joan d'Arc was burnt at the stake."**

Ruby's smile fell at that, "Wait wha- what did he just say?"

"D-did he say she was…" Ilia couldn't even finish that thought.

 **"She was wha-"**

 **"Burnt alive by the church for the crime of cross-dressing and witchcraft. The Cardinal of the Church was out to get her, they had given her clothes befitting a woman to wear. He however brought men in to abuse her and destroy the clothes."**

Gasps could be heard throughout the theater as AMP said that.

"Is it a bad time to bring up that the cardinal was Cardin's ancestor?" asked Wolf.

"What?!" shouted many in the audience.

"W-wait my ancestor…" Cardin couldn't believe what he heard.

"Well… yeah and he is someone that the Winchester's have emulated for a long time." said Wolf but when he saw the looks on their faces he decided to continue, "But since you are trying to be better your already breaking from your family legacy, so you're already showing to be better than him." this made Cardin feel slightly better.

However that didn't change the fact that everyone was pretty pissed at what the cardinal did to Joan.

"W-wait so does that mean they…" Velvet wasn't sure she wanted to finish that sentence.

 **"Did they?"**

 **"Yes, that is how her only child Jean d'Arc was conceived. The church would not kill a pregnant woman. She lived long enough to name her son after her deceased elder brother. From him your line has lived and followed the same morals of Joan. But your line also forgot. You forgot your origins. And the secret of not only your line but the other three. Four lines were born with magic. Each line was borne with a specific specialty in magic. The Goodwitch line has transfiguration. Glynda uses it with her semblance to repair items not knowing that's what she does. Gale used it in combat to create items from the air to attack with his telekinesis semblance. The Gardner's used life and death magic, able to grow food fast or drain all life in an area. They perished in Mount Glenn. The Phoenix Family, of which I was born, use Elemental Magic. We bend the elements themselves to our whim. We hid it as an inherited semblance. Then there is your family. The Arcs are all warriors correct?"**

Many couldn't believe the origin to Joan's son, it was terrible that a child had to have been born that way. But then they were left awestruck at the explanation of how magic worked in the different lines, though were sad to hear the fate of the Gardener's.

Glynda, the split soul of Cinder and those of the Arc bloodline looked at their hands and were surprised how magic had been a big part of their semblances. It also surprised Ozpin and Salem with how their descendants unknowingly have been using magic for generations.

 **"Yes," answers a shocked and surprised Jaune.**

 **"The Arc's use Battle magic. They take aspects from the other three schools of magic and use them for battle. Healing the wounded faster, transforming the terrain with a swing of their blades to better suite their forces, causing wildfires or floods to cut off supply trains. These are the skills that made your line so feared. And loved. All four families are related nephew. And we lived together at one time. Till a break in the truce between us caused us to go to the corners of remnant."**

"Well that certainly explains why the Arc's are such mighty warriors." said Port.

"Yes but what could have caused the families to split apart?" asked Oobleck.

"But what does that have to do with Jaune's sword?" asked Ruby.

 **"What does this have to do with my sword uncle?"**

Ruby blushed while Yang just snickered.

"Is there an echo in here?" asked Elizabeth in a joking tone.

 **"Sorry got lost in memories. All four families need a medium to use our powers. Glynda has her crop, I my metal limbs and before them my scythe. The Gardner's used shovels, and the Arc clan their swords. You hold one of Joan's mediums. That is the weapon with which she learned to channel her magic in battle. Her armor she used to channel her magic to protect herself and others. the metal used was special. She used the remains of a fallen star to forge the armor and blade. However she cut her hand when forging. Her blood soaked into the steel as water into earth. She cut herself on purpose and fed the metal her blood and unknowingly her magic. You said it felt right to hold that blade? As though there was a voice in the back of your head telling you things?"**

"Oh my gosh, she used space metal to make it? That's so cool!" shouted Ruby.

"Yeah that is pretty amazing." said Coco.

"It's also impressive that her blood could give it such properties." said Willow.

"Ruby, when you held Jaune's sword did you hear a voice from it?" asked Pyrrha.

"No not really, it just felt kinda… alive." said the reaper.

 **"Yes," Jaune is visibly nervous now and afraid Adrian will call him insane.**

"Well it would seem Jaune did." said Ren.

"Ok but why?" asked Nora.

 **"that's because you hear her. Joan put her heart and soul into that blade and armor. Only her true heirs will hear her voice when holding the blade. If you had her armor you would be granted her knowledge of magic. And before you ask, the armor will change to fit your form nephew. Now grab your blade." Adrian says with a pranksters grin on his face while reaching behind his chair.**

"Huh, that's pretty badass I'm not gonna lie." said Mercury.

"Yeah armor that gives you knowledge of magic sounds good to me." agreed Emerald.

"She actually put a part of herself into the forging process, I can hardly believe it." said Raven in awe.

 **"OK now what," Jaune says with determination in his eyes even though you can see fear.**

 **Adrian whips his hand around and slams a jar of multicolored dust on the ground. Both men are hidden from view and we hear them coughing. The coughing starts out as that of men before turning into the softer sound of two women.**

"Wait are their voices changing?" asked Kali.

"I… think they are." agreed Summer.

"Uh they sound a bit more… feminin." said Qrow.

"You don't think…" Salem didn't know how to finish that sentence.

 **When the smoke clears the new forms of the two people are revealed.**

 **Adrian is now a human woman with blue hair reaching her shoulder blades a smirk on her lips, and the most surprising thing when she stands up, she is no longer nine feet tall. She is shorter than Weiss by a good two inches when Weiss isn't in heels. Adrian is now Rain Fall mother of Cinder Fall and husband to Diego Fall.**

Yang, Tai, Raven, Roman and Neo were all laughing at this, "Oh my gods, that is hilarious!" shouted Yang while laughing.

Ruby just kept looking between Weiss and Rain over and over again, "Your taller." she said to Weiss when she stopped. Weiss just crossed her arms and huffed, she wasn't too happy about her height being brought up. She was just barely taller than Ruby _with_ heels on and without them she was as tall as Nora, maybe even shorter.

"Still nowhere near as short as Neo, even in heels she is pretty short." said Roman. Neo just shrugged at that, her height never really bothered her before.

"Can I have a camera?" asked Summer with a smile. A camera the appeared on her lap and she took a bunch of pictures, she wanted to have some blackmail if her 'brother' ever visited.

"S-so wait does that make him, er her my father or my mother?" asked a confused Cici.

" _For once you and I are in agreement."_ said an equally confused Cindy.

Salem was concerned not knowing to what extent the dust could affect her grandchildren both physically and mentally. The Arc's were concerned for a different reason.

"Wait so does that mean Jaune…" Saphron couldn't finish that sentence.

Meanwhile everyone else had a face that screamed WTF.

 **Jaune has kept his height and gone from the scraggly blond male to what can only be described as a blond Angel made mortal. Her hair reaches her mid back, her figure is that of a supermodel. And the dust has even given her a small amount of makeup, light eyeshadow, and black lipstick making her look like a fallen angel. Jaune is now Joan Arc, granddaughter of Joan d'Arc.**

Many went wide eyes at this, many because they couldn't believe what they were seeing, some because of how attractive she was.

Some were left confused at this, like the girls with crushes on him, Cardin who was chanting in his head 'Arc can't be hot' over and over again, and Ilia who found her attractive but remembered that he is a guy, and then remembered the pictures she got before and she started making confused lizard noises.

Others were also blushing like Blake, she never expected to see her dorky friend like that, combined with her makeup making her have a dark look to her as well as her blonde fetish and her being hot like Yang or Sun. Winter was also blushing and trying not to think of her friend like that.

Velvet was also blushing but didn't know why she thought Jaune looked hot as a girl.

Neptune had a different thought, "Wow she is pretty hot."

"Dude thats Jaune remember?" asked Sun. Neptune just shrugged at that, this made Weiss glad they broke up.

"She looks just like Joan d'Arc." Juniper whispered to her husband.

"Yeah she does." agreed Nicholas.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Joan screams at her Aunt (think Heather Dales voice for Joan)**

"And she even has a beautiful voice." said Neptune.

"I'm starting to thing you have no standards dude." deadpanned Sun.

"This coming from a stalker." retorted Neptune in a joking tone. This made Sun want to strangle him.

 **"I thought you might like to understand Joan a bit better. Hold up the blade to your face and stare into it. You will hear something and I want you say what she says." replied Rain (think Idina Menzel for Rain)**

 **"Alright I will try and trust you but I want to be male again soon."**

"Yeah I'm getting really confused." said Velvet.

"Oh whats this Bunbun, could it be you go both ways~?" teased Coco, causing Velvet to blush.

 **"You will be my dear, now what does she say?"**

 **Music starts to play but Joan doesn't seem to hear it**

 **"She says….**

 **I am as God made me**

 **I have no desire**

 **For a mouth at my breast**

 **Or a pot on the fire**

Many were surprised by her beautiful singing voice and it caused many to blush, and some to blush even harder.

Cardin was now screaming 'Arc can't be hot' in his head. Ilia's confused lizard noises started to get louder and Coco's eyes went so wide that her glasses almost fell off.

 **I heed the high voices**

 **I go where I'm sent**

 **To mow down the men**

 **who refuse to repent**

 **I'm a scythe**

 **in a field full of briers**

 **And they won't call me mother, or sister, or wife**

 **they will know me or not by the strength of my life**

 **I will burn with a light of my own**

 **They'll know me as Joan. They'll know me as Joan.**

"The song is very beautiful." said Sienna.

"Yeah but it's also kinda sad." pointed out Summer

"It seems like she didn't expect to become a wife or mother and only be seen as Joan and nothing more. I don't think she intended on surviving." said a dishearten Weiss. Many felt sad at hearing this.

 **The courage of Cathering, the flames of the forge**

 **The sword of Saint Michael, the blood of Saint George**

 **I take what I'm given, I follow my truth**

 **I gladly abandon the bloom of my youth**

 **I'm the lashing**

 **that falls from the scourge**

 **And they won't call me mother, or sister, or wife**

 **they will know me or not by the strength of my life**

 **I will burn with a light of my own**

 **They'll know me as Joan. They'll know me as Joan.**

 **I fight where God tells me. I never ask why.**

 **I've bloodied the Devil with steel from on high.**

 **I kill without consequence, heed no man's law**

 **I sift out the righteous, like grain from the straw.**

 **I am judgement,**

 **and heaven is nigh!**

 **And they won't call me mother, or sister, or wife**

 **they will know me or not by the strength of my life**

 **I will burn with a light of my own**

 **They'll know me as Joan. They'll know me as Joan."**

As the song ended many in the theater had tear filled eyes, boxes of tissues appeared next to those crying and they took full advantage of that.

"T-that was s-so sad." said Cici before blowing her nose. In the mirror Cindy just face palmed.

 **"Joan didn't if she survived what happened to her did she? She just wanted to end whatever awoke her magic." Joan can be seen with tears streaming down her cheeks. While she was singing she had a vision of Joan's life.**

 **"Your correct. Only a female heir can see what you did. that's why I changed you into a woman. Now would you like to go back to male? And we will speak of happier times maybe?"**

"Well it looks like you were correct Weiss." Willow said to her daughter as she wiped her tears.

"It does explain why he needed Mr. Arc to be female in order to do it." said Glynda.

"Yes but Joan did not deserve such a tragic fate." said Ghira. Many nodded in agreement.

 **"Please lets, this feels weird and both natural and unnatural at the same time."**

 **Rain throws another dust jar and a smoke cloud envelopes them. When the smoke clears we see the changes have been undone.**

"Oh good he's back to normal." sighed Cardin in relief.

"Yeah I was close to having some pretty confusing thoughts." said Ilia, Velvet nodded with her.

 **"So what would you like to know nephew? Your have always had questions about my stories so its time to ask before I take you back to remnant and you get your gifts." Adrian says while stretching his back. Changing genders is hard on the joint at times.**

 **"Why call your sister Stinky? Its all you call her in the stories, so I don't even know her real name." Jaune asks happy to finally get some of his long standing questions answered.**

"That's what I would like to know." said Summer.

 **"I call her stinky as I told her until she stopped wearing that damn perfume that's all I would call her. That shit smells so bad my eyes water whenever she wears it, and I have enhanced senses. Next question."**

Summer was blushing like crazy at that, then but then she turned to Qrow when she heard him laughing.

"Oh I remember when you tried wearing some real foul smelling perfume on our first date, everyone at the restaurant kept bringing up the smell!" said Qrow in between laughs. Summer's blush grew even brighter and slapped her husbands arm.

 **"Why did everyone call your best friend Giggles? And what was he like?"**

"Hm, that's something I'm curious about as well." questioned Goodwitch, she figured it might because he told jokes but wasn't quite sure.

 **"Gale Alexander Goodwitch had a nervous tick to where he would giggle or whistle the Looney Tunes theme. What do you expect from a guy who's initials spelled gag? As for what he was like he loved to make people laugh. He was studying psychology and though laughter could help people. The joke book he wrote? Was his guide to using laughter and jokes to get people to talk about there problems. The title he used was a joke on the board who had to approve the book, but they loved it and the fact that he included every joke and prank he worked on and what situations they are good for. He was the one who figured out I suffered depression and talked to me about it." Adrian answers happily at first but sounding more and more depressed towards then end. "When he died I hit rock bottom, they found me with whisky staining my clothes drunk off my ass. Was trying to shoot myself with a broken gun."**

"Well that… wasn't what I expected." said a shocked Goodwitch.

"Well that got dark real quick." said Mercury.

"Yeah dad isn't the most… stable of people." said Elizabeth, though she felt that was underselling it.

 **"What happened after?"**

 **"Ozpin helped me. He was my therapist during the rest of my stay in Beacon and after. I got better after I met Es, had someone to live for. But without her and Cinder, well I spent the better part or eleven million years trying to die. Blow up a sun to destroy a super weapon? I was on the weapon. Wipe out a race to save the Galaxy? I was hoping to go down with them. All my deeds where so I could join my family. I eventually found Esmeralda again though. She was reincarnated. We find each other now. Had a few kids, and adventures. Hell she is dating a female Grimm Reaper, beings who take souls from one life to the next life, they decided to share me. Anymore questions?"**

"Well I… suppose that was why he decided to say how long it had been since he last tried to… end it." said Ozpin.

"I can't imagine how awful that must have been." said Kali.

"Wait so he found mama again?" asked Cici.

" _Oh for gods sakes, why do I have to be stuck with this immature brat?!"_ snarled Cindy, earning some glares from several people.

One of which was Elizabeth but then she went to answer Cici's question, "Well yeah but only because the gods got tired of him pranking them just so they would kill him, she isn't immortal herself she just reincarnates every so often and only gets her memories back at some point near the end of her childhood." she explained. Ozpin felt it was somewhat similar to his situation. "When she gets her memories back dad tries finding or contacting her, but when she isn't around dad doesn't make the best decision a lot of time, she's the only one that cant keep him in check sadly." sighed Elizabeth.

 **"You said you tried to make up with Glynda after her brother died, how and why?"**

 **"I still saw her as my big sister even if in her grief she saw me as the reason Gale died. He jumped on the back of Knuckelavee when it squeezed my arm hard enough that it removed my arm. He gave that thing a wound and told us to run before it managed to get him off its back. Thing broke his spine before throwing him into a ravine. As for how I tried to tell her that I had just had a child. And that I wanted her to be the godmother of my new borne daughter. Last question before we leave"**

"Wait so that makes you my… godmother?" asked Cici.

"It… would seem so, but what did he mean by try?" asked Glynda.

"Weeeell you were still pretty pissed at him because you blamed him for uncle Giggles dying, even when he tried to explain himself you wouldn't really listen thinking he was just trying to make himself look good." explained Elizabeth, this made Glynda feel guilty. "And when he tried to tell you he wanted you to be the godmother you don't really listen and instead punched him. By the way you have one helluva left hook if you could break an avian faunus' jaw like that."

"So wait does my other takes care of Cinder?" asked Glynda.

"Well some do while others… they end up wanting nothing to do with dad so they either refuse or don't even know she exists." said Elizabeth while scratching her head. Glynda felt even more guilty now but then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Its ok auntie Glyn, I forgive you." said Cici.

" _Speak for yourself."_ grumbled Cindy. But Glynda just returned the hug and promised she would try to be a good godmother.

 **"You talked about a code when I was younger, what is it?"**

"Hm now that sounds interesting." said Oobleck.

 **"That can be answered in Vale where your gifts await."**

 **Adrian opens a flaming portal in the fireplace and both step through to a ruined castle. Jaune looks around but cant tell where they are.**

"My word, the story those ruins could tell." said Oobleck who wanted to see them for himself.

"Of course that would be what you focus on Barty." said Port.

 **"OK I give where are we?"**

 **Adrian just looks with a smile and points toward some vines. Jaune walks over and cuts them down. He sees he is standing inside the ruins within the Emerald Forest. He turns around looking at his Uncle in shock.**

"Wait those are the inside of the ruins in the Emerald Forest?" asked Weiss.

"It would seem so." said Ozpin while taking a sip from his mug.

 **"How long have you known about this?"**

 **"Since me and Gale went here. We found this chamber by chance. And used it to store items in. Come your gifts are this way." Adrian says as he starts walking deeper into the ruins. After walking for five minutes they come across a crate and something covered by a tarp. As well as in the back a statue.**

Ozpin couldn't help but feel that, that place looked familiar but couldn't place it. He felt he really must be old.

 **"Are these what you wanted me to have?"**

 **"Yes but first go to the statue and see if you can tell me who he is."**

 **Jaune walks up to the statue and sees a nobleman. A man with a kind face carved from stone holding his sword.**

"I know I've seen that face before but when?" mumbled Ozpin.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" asked Glynda.

"It's nothing Ms. Goodwitch, just trying to remember something." assured the headmaster.

 **As Jaune stares he hears words in an older dialect of Valien.**

 **"Inside the Table's Circle,  
Under the Sacred Sword –  
A Knight must Vow to Follow  
The Code that is Unending,  
Unending as the Table –  
A Ring by Honor Bound."**

Many were surprised to hear a disembodied voice speak.

"Wow where's that voice coming from?" asked Coco.

"Yeah and is this the code that Jaune mentioned?" asked Blake.

Once again Ozpin felt a bid of familiarity that he couldn't place.

 **"A Knight is Sworn to Valor.  
His Heart knows only Virtue.  
His Blade defends the Helpless.  
His Might Upholds the Weak.  
His Words Speak only Truth.  
His Wrath Undoes the Wicked."**

 **"The Right can Never Die,  
If One Man still Recalls.  
The words are Not Forgotten,  
If One Voice Speaks Them Clear.  
The Code (The Grail Code) forever Shines,  
If One Heart holds It Bright.**

"Truly words to aspire to." said Ghira.

"It reminds me of how we Arc's strive to live." said Nicholas.

 **And he repeats the code aloud to his Uncle.**

 **"A Knight is Sworn to Valor.  
His Heart knows only Virtue.  
His Blade defends the Helpless.  
His Might Upholds the Weak.  
His Words Speak only Truth.  
His Wrath Undoes the Wicked."**

 **He recites the old code. The code of the King of Vale and his knights. Getting louder the longer he speaks until he is shouting out the code as if his very soul depends on it being recited. He falls to his knees with tears and fire in his eyes.**

 **"That is the code of your mothers family nephew. We are in the tomb of the King of Vale. Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther, King of Vale and founder of your line." Adrian says solemnly while walking up to Jaune. "Come let us get your gifts and leave this sacred place."**

"WAIT WHAT?!" went across the theater.

"So wait that means Jaune is a prince?!" asked Yang

"That's insane!" shouted Weiss. She was having trouble comprehending this.

"Wait but Arthur is my father's name." said a confused Juniper.

"Oh right your father is Arthur Pendragon the second. Your ancestor is Arthur Pendragon the first." explained Wolf.

Then a realization hit Ozpin. "That's why the name Pendragon sounded familiar, I knew the King of Vale long ago and he was a dear friend, I was even his mentor. I was merged with a man named Merlin at the time, I found him as a child and raised him and help him become king." said the headmaster. "Intact it was similar to how my counterpart and mr. Arc's relationship were in the first viewing, he even had the same idea with the table for his knights." he laughed as he said that last part.

"Wait Oz, why is it you forgot?" asked Qrow.

"Well I suppose I'm getting old, or perhaps its from dying again and again and changing bodies, I'm not to sure." said Ozpin. "All I know is that I have forgotten many of my previous lives or they melded together."

"I can't believe the tomb of the King of Vale is in the Emerald Forest. How is it I didn't find this before?" asked Oobleck.

"Maybe if you weren't so hopped up on caffeine your vision would be a little less shaky." shot Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" asked Oobleck.

"I'm just saying you drink way too much coffee. Hell your students can hardly understand you when you start talking to fast." added Elizabeth.

"Really now?" asked Goodwitch while staring daggers at Oobleck. Bartholomew was now sweating bullets.

"Though this does beg the question, why was Beacon was built close to the kings tomb?" asked Ghira.

"Well most of the ruins in the Emerald Forest are ruins to his old castle while Beacon was the castle rebuilt." said Ozpin. "I took over the castle so the council wouldn't take it to increase their already enormous ego, also I thought my old friend would like the idea that his castle would be where the next generation of humanities protectors trained." Many smiled at the sentiment of the idea.

 **"Why did you use this place for storage if you consider it sacred?"**

 **"We only left food, clothes, medicine, things to help the people here. Things the old King would have protected for us in life, so he protected in death. Now these are your gifts. First the semblancetrix, a watch that allows you to use the semblance of your alternate self's. You don't gain any aura or unique powers, just their semblance. Train with it."**

 **"I will Uncle," Jaune swears while looking at the new watch on his arm.**

"Ok that sounds way too overpowered." said Neptune.

"Yeah he can have a whole bunch of semblances his counterparts have." agreed Sun

"Well on the bright side, at least you girls won't have to argue on what day you can go out with Jaune~." said Elizabeth.

"Uh… why?" asked Weiss

"Because one of the semblances is a shadow clone semblance. Kinda like Blake's but they are solid, sentient, and when they disappear Jaune gets their memories and any leftover aura they had." added Elizabeth. "But he only gets the knowledge they obtain, not any physical training and it can overload him if he makes more than nine."

"That sounds awesome!" said Nora.

"What Jaune has that semblance?" asked Pyrrha.

"Jackhammer did." Elizabeth answered. Many blushed at the implications, and Blake had a nosebleed (she is gonna run out of blood at this rate). "And before you ask, no he didn't use it in his films. The reason he was in that line of work was to make money to support his family, and used his semblance to help with chores and his sisters with school." she explained.

Juniper was still upset that a version of her son was in porn, but it was lessened and she was happy for his reason. She was proud he was helping his family so it softened the blow.

 **"Next up is Gale's revolver, inscribed on the inside and the chambers are runes. Me and Gale found using them he could use the elements as I do, just to create bullets. I used the same method on my weapons after he died. Aura can mimic magic at times and if you include it in the rune scheme it will use Aura instead."**

 **"That how a Ruby can use your preferred weapons?"**

"So it's a gun that uses bullets made of aura? Kinda like the scythe you got sis." said Yang.

"I know right, that so cool!" said Ruby. She hoped that the next time she sees Jaune he would let her look at it.

"Well at least he has a way of fighting at range now." shrugged Coco.

 **"Bingo, now your last gift is over there under the tarp, go take a look."**

 **Jaune walks over and pulls back the tarp to see a beautiful site. It was a Cherry Red Sixty-Six Corvette. He walks around it just running his hands on it. Inspecting the beautiful car In front of him. "Your giving this to me?"**

"Damn, that is a nice looking car." praised Yang.

"Yeah, now that is a car anyone would want to have." agreed Coco.

 **"Yes, while on paper it belonged to Gale. It was the property of team RAAG, my and Gales old team. Me, Amelia Jude Pride why was your mothers counterpart, Gale Alexander Goodwitch our team leader, and Rebecca "Becky" Torchwich. Becky was Romans cousin and Gale's girlfriend. I am the last member of that team. I want you to have our old "Rage Machine" as Becky would call it. Shes got a full tank, oils good, and new tires. I filed the paperwork for her this morning meaning you know own her. Take her for a spin and get a feel for her."**

"Dammit that kid is so lucky." groaned Qrow.

"So that was my- er I mean my counterparts brothers car?" asked Goodwitch. She was surprised to learn her brother had such a vehicle.

 **"Alright Uncle…will you be here when I get back?" Jaune asks**

 **"No, I got more worlds to visit and friends to help kiddo. I have to go get some inventory for my shop in another world anyway. My vacation is up kiddo."**

"Aww, I was hoping to see more of daddy." said a sad Cici.

"Sorry sis but that's all of it." said Elizabeth as she placed her hand on Cici's shoulder.

 **Jaune just nods and gets into the car. Starts her up, and listens to the engine for a moment. Then he drives out of the cave. The last thing the camera sees before shutting off is that Jaune is driving towards the sunset.**

"Now that's how you end something in style." said Yang.

"Alright everyone it's time for the lunch dad and Jaune made. First up is for you Wolf." said Elizabeth. "Also, besides Wolf, you all get envelopes with them."

 **L. Wolf, Cheeseburger on homemade bun, only cheese and ketchup, with home fries. For dessert Oreo cheese Cake.**

"Oh boy." said an excited Wolf as he began to dig in. He was just going to town on it in a way that… kinda grossed a few people out, he was practically inhaling it.

"Are you even tasting it?" asked Raven.

"Shubbup." said Wolf with his mouth full.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" said Weiss as she placed her hand over her mouth. She was really wondering how this man could possibly be a god.

 **Ruby Rose, Cheesburger on homemade bun with home fries. For dessert Tripple Chocolate Chip Cookies (in an envelope is a picture of Ruby sitting on Adrians shoulder trying to eat his hair)**

Ruby was blushing from embarrassment, then she heard Yang, Summer, Qrow and Tai all laugh a bit causing her to blush more.

"Sorry my little rose, it's just that you used to do that with only people you liked when you were a doddler." said Summer. This caused a few people to also chuckled and for Ruby to hide in her hood.

 **Weiss Schnee, Beef stew with homemade mashed potatos and rolls. For dessert Frosted sugar cookies (in an envelope is a picture of weiss and Winter helping Adrian fix his truck)**

Weiss looks at Winter and said, "I think I would have enjoyed doing that."

"Yes, but _Jacques_ isn't the kind of man who would dirty his hands in such a way." said Winter with spite in her voice at uttering that name.

 **Blake Belladonna, The Feast of the Seven Fishes, seven differnt dishes using octopus, calamari (squid), scallops, shrimp, clams, and lobster. For dessert Lemon Meringue Pie (in an envelope is a pic of Blake sitting on her dads lap with an upsidedown book in her hands)**

Blake was drooling at the assorted seafood before her but then she noticed the picture. She chuckled a little remembering those days.

 **Yang Xio Long, Cheeseburger on homemade bun with home fries. Desert is Strawberry Cheescake made from scratch (in an envelope is 2 pics. The first is her and Adrian sitting on his motorcycle. The second is a picture of young Yang being hugged by both Summer and Raven that says my moms on the back)**

Yang smiled at the first picture but when she looked at the second one her smile fell and she looked at Raven.

 **Nora Valkyrie, Lamb stew with homemade Bread. Dessert is crepes (thin pancakes) plain and with every filling you can think of. (in an envelope is a pic of team JNPR in civilian clothes, Jaune in white t-shirt jeans, Ren in green shirt jeans, Pyrrha in a red shirt and jeans, and Nora in a pink sundress all laughing not knowing a picture was taken)**

Nora was about to devour the crepes but stopped when she saw the picture. A smile went on her face because she remembers that day, she was so happy to know that she is part of a family like this.

 **Ren JR, a Smoothie, and for dessert hibiscus flowers**

The baby battle sloth just chugged the smoothie down without a care in the world.

"Aw, don't drink too fast Ren Jr. or you'll get a tummy ache." said Nora in a cutesy voice as she cradled the sloth.

 **Pyrrha Nikos, Steak Salad with homemade ranch dressing. For dessert Homemade German Chocolate Cake with Vanilla frosting, and a picture of her and the team in casual clothes drawn in colored frosting on top by Jaune with the caption  
My team  
My friends  
My Family  
Written in the bottom corner (in an envelope is a picture strip of her and jaune from a photo booth)**

Pyrrha looks at the picture strip and she goes into lala land, the idea of going on a date with Jaune sounded so wonderful to her, and she looked like she was having so much fun in the pictures.

 **Lie Ren, Egg drop soup with white rice. For dessert dumplings (in an envelope is a worn family picture with a younger happier ren)**

Ren looked at the picture and felt sad, it reminded him of the day his family was taken from him. Nora placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile, this made Ren feel a bit better.

 **Ozpin, Bacon lettuce tomato sandwich with tomato soup. For dessert a Pound Cake (in an envelope is a picture of Adrian and Ozpin playing chess with Ozpin winning)**

"Well I'm glad that someone is willing to play me, it can be so hard finding someone willing to." said Ozpin. Many of his coworkers all sweat at the mention at that game, they all made a promise never to play Ozpin at it ever again.

 **Glynda Goodwitch, a ham and turkey sandwhich on homemade wheat bread. For dessert a pot of earl gray tea the way you like with a tin of homemade sugar cookies (in an envelope is a picture of Gale and Glynda dressed in civilian clothes coming out of the premier of What Dreams May Come with Robin Williams)**

"I went to see that movie once, it's one of my favorite movies." said Glynda having fond memories of seeing it.

 **Qrow Branwen, Cowboy steak with mashed potatos and corn on the cob. For dessert Apple Cinamon Pie (in an envelope is a pic of teams STRQ and PEEK sitting in a Dorm with a Banner that reads Happy Birthday Branwen Brats)**

"I'm surprised anyone threw me and Rae a birthday party." said Qrow

"Qrow… I always wanted to but you never told me when your birthday was, and when I asked you always brushed it off." said Summer as she placed her hand on his.

"...I'm sorry shortstack." sighed Qrow. Then Summer gave her a reassuring smile.

 **James Ironwood, Spam Sandwich with chips. Dessert is a chocolate bar (in an envelope is a pic of his old team)**

The food Ironwood got reminded him of when he first joined the military, and the picture filled him with even more nostalgia.

 **Winter Schnee, Chili with homemade bread and salsa chips to dip into the chili. For desert frosted sugar cookies (in an envelope is a pic of young Winter sitting next to Adrian playing the piano with him as they look at eachother with big grins on their faces)**

Winter was surprised and happy at this. Her counterpart looked happy to learn to play the piano, a contrast to how she was forced to by her fath- by Jacques.

 **Cupcake, the T-bone I had been promising the entire time in the war, with an unlimited supply of your favorite treat Spam. (in an envelope is an old photograph of Cupcake and a human Adrian in camouflage as he scratches her ears while they look at the camera)**

The military hound was bouncing around and happily barking, she was excited to get that steak. Winter and a few of the others thought it was adorable.

 **Raven Branwen, Cheeseburger on homemade bun with extra onion and onion rings. Desert is a strawberry sundae (in an envelope is two pics. The first is of Raven holding a newborn Yang while looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes. The second one is of her Raven and Summer hugging a younger Yang between them, written on the back is my moms)**

Raven looked at the pictures with sadness in her eyes, she was close to falling into tears. She looked at Yang and thought, 'I need to make this right.'

 **Roman Torchwick, Hawaiian Pizza with stuffed crust. Desert Pineapple Upside-down Cake (in an envelope is a picture of a smiling Roman with his arm around Neo's shoulder as they stand infront of a store called the Dashing Thief with a ribbon that says grand opening just being cut)**

"Well Neo, looks like I have the perfect name for my shop." said Roman.

 **Neopolitan Torchwick, Grilled Cheese on homemade bread and homemade chicken noodle soup. For dessert a homemade brownie fudge sundae (in an envelope is a picture of a smiling Roman with his arm around Neo's shoulder as they stand infront of a store called Sweet Treats with the grand opening sign and ribbon just being cut)**

"Your not the only one." said Neo. Roman then wrapped his arm around Neo and they both were just smiling.

 **Sun Wukong, Corndogs and french fries. Desert chocolate coverd bananna (in an envelope is a restraining order filed by Blake Belladonna)**

"Well looks like that saves me the trouble." said Blake while Sun just slumped and groaned.

 **Neptune Vasillias, Lobster and pasta. For dessert saltwater taffy (in an envelope is a stack of pics of girls he cheated on Weiss with)**

Neptune sweated when seeing this and even more when Weiss went up and snatched it. She wanted to know just how many girls he cheated on her with, and she was shocked beyond all reason at what she saw.

"This is how many girls you were with behind my back?!" shouted an enraged Weiss. Neptune shrank in his seat as everyone glared at him for being a lecher.

 **Penny Polendia, a classic ham and cheese sandwich with homemade potato salad. For desert same as Glynda (in an envelope is a picture of Penny and Elizabeth in Romans shop getting fitted for a new ladies pants suit. With Elizabeth being in a Blue and white three piece, and Penny being in a gray and green three piece)**

"Do we know each other?" asked Penny.

"Yep, in my world you're pretty much my best friend." said Elizabeth.

"Sensational!" said Penny as she gave Elizabeth a hug.

 **Ghira & Kali Belladonna, 10 pounds each of the salmon recipe Kali got. Salmon grilled and stuffed with white rice and vegatables. For dessert key lime pie (in an envelope for both of them is a pic of Adrian, Elsa, Ghira, and Kali all signing the White Fang Charter)**

"It's really surprising to see." said Kali.

"Yes but it's good to know we have the support of the _true_ Schnee family." said Ghira as he smiled at the photo.

 **Tai Xio Long, Grilled ham and cheese with tomato soup. Desert is plain white cake with white frosting all made from scratch topped with sprinkles (in an envelope is a picture of Raven and him on a date where Raven is dressed in a lovely dress and blushing)**

Tai looked at the picture and it made him miss days like that, when he and Raven were together. Raven could tell what he was sad about and guilt began to claw at her.

 **Nicholas Arc, T-Bone steak mashed potatoes and corn. Desert is hotfudge sundae (in an envelope is a picture of all hsi children as they are now smiling at the camera)**

This shocked Nicholas for a second, but he was both sad and happy to see just how much his children had grown.

 **Juniper Arc, turkey sandwich with coleslaw and stuffing. Dessert is pumpkin pie (in an envelope is a picture of an older Jaune working on his new car with baby Adrian sitting on the hood talking to him)**

"I'm so happy he's willing to teach his nephew." said Juniper. She was also happy that Jaune will still be the same boy she raised.

 **Saphron & Terra Arc-Cotta, honey glazed ham with potato salad. Desert is chocolate sculptures of each other (in an envelope is a pic of Jaune teaching Adrian to use a sword)**

"Aw thats so cute, he's going to be a great uncle." said Terra.

"Yeah, and it looks like Adruan takes after his uncle after all." said a smiling Saprhon.

 **Adrian Arc-Cotta, home made apple sauce with a dash of cinnamon. Dessert is chocolate pudding (in an envelope is a picture of him and Jaune dressed as knights for Halloween)**

A collective 'Aw' was made throughout the theater. Meanwhile Adrian was giggling at seeing a picture of him and his uncle dressed alike.

 **Summer "Stinky" Rose, deer burger on homemade bun with extra cheese and home fries. Dessert is Angelic strawberry cake that Adrian only made you three times before. Your acceptance into beacon, your wedding day, the day Ruby was born (in an envelope is a picture of the kids all younger and sleeping. Cinder is on the left curled around Juanes back while he is curled around Ruby, with Weiss curled around her on the right, with winter making up the other end of the snuggle pile. Yang is laying ontop of all them on her back with her foot on Jaune's face and her hand in Winters hair)**

"Oh my gods, they looks so adorable." squealed Summer she then went over to the other mothers and they began talking about when their children were younger, much to the embarrassment of their children.

 **Salem Umbra, beef and noodle with home made mashed potatoes and bread and butter. For desert dark chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and strawberry jam filling (in an envelope is picture of young Jaune in Grimm onesies)**

Salem looked at the picture for what felt like like an eternity, but then broke the silence, "Aw he is so cute." cooed the queen of the grimm. Many are still surprised to see this side of Salem. But then Adrian's costume ended up turning into the grimm onesie in the picture. Many of the woman ended up awing at how cute he looked.

 **Tyrian Callows, a vegetarian salad with homemade ranch and goat cheese. For desert dirt pudding with gummy frogs instead of worms (in an envelope is a picture of Tyrian in a nice suite, looking sane and receiving an Oscar)**

Tyrian smiled at the photo, the thought that his movie won an Oscar made him happy, he then began to enjoy his meal.

"Uh Tyrian, why is it you got a vegetarians meal?" asked Watts.

"Well because I'm a vegetarian of coarse." replied Tyrian.

"But i've seen you lick blood of your weapon." pointed out Hazel.

"Oh that's just for intimidation." explained the scorpion faunus. His cohorts just shrugged at that.

 **Arthur Watts, baked chicken boiled potatoes and green beans. For desert fruit salad (in an envelope is a picture of a Jaune he experimented on and turned into a human Grimm Hybrid)**

Many glared at Watts after seeing the picture, Salem, the Arc's and the girls with crushes on Jaune, as well as his friends, all began radiating an aura of pure hatred.

"Mr. Wolf can I let Cindy take control for a little bit, just so she can teach Watts a lesson?" asked Cici surprisingly.

" _A chance to be in control and smack Watts around? Oh I would love that."_ said a smiling Cindy.

"...I'll give it some thought." said Wolf. Cindy smiled at that hoping he says yes while Watts was sweating bullets.

 **Hazel Rainart baked chicken baked potatoes and peas. For desert chocolate cake (in an envelope is a picture of him and his sister)**

Hazel looked at the photo and a tear fell from his eye. He began to wonder what his sister would think of him if she saw him.

 **Adam Taurus, Rocky Mountain Oysters and french fries. For desert Blood Pudding (in an envelope which Adam cannot open till his food is finishes are pictures showing he just ate bull testicles and a pudding made from bulls blood)**

Adam tried getting the envelope open to no avail so he decided that he will wait till after he finished eating. Meanwhile Wolf and Elizabeth were trying hard not to laugh.

 **Ilia Amitola, fried shrimp with pasta and alfredo sauce. For desert raisan cake (in an envelope are pics of a shirtless Jaune, and of him in his Joan form wearing a white summer dress)**

And at that it was the return of the confused lizard noises, with a vengeance. "Why do you people keep doing this to me?!" screamed the faunus while holding her confused head.

 **Sienna Khan, a stack of BBQ ribs, a rare T-Bone steak fried mushrooms and a baked potato. For dessert Blood Pudding (in an envelope is her wedding pictures to Jaune "Jackhammer" Arc)**

Sienna was blushing at this, she looked so happy in the photo. She wondered if she would feel the same as her counterpart if she married the boy as well. Then when Wolf whispered in her ear what blood pudding was as well as the main part of Adam's meal, well… she gave a sinister smile and enjoyed the blood pudding.

 **Willow Schnee,beef stew the way Elsa taught adrian to make with home made bread. For dessert is cinamon rolls (in an envelope is a picture of Elsa, Summer, Nicholas Schnee, Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, and Ghira Belladonna in front of a mine shaft. On the back of the picture it says my family)**

"What I wouldn't have given to have siblings…" said Willow. "Weiss, Winter be happy you had each other." the two smiled at that, Willow then turned to Ghira, "It seems my counterpart saw you as family, eh 'big brother'." joked Willow earning a chuckled from Ghira.

 **Cardin Winchester, homemade hotdogs and french fries. For dessert an icecream sandwich (in an envelope is a picture of an older Cardin with a beard playing in his back yard with a human boy and a mouse Faunus girl, both of whom look like Cardin, the boy with Cardin's hair and the girl with his eyes. In the background we can also see a small mouse Faunus sitting and watching Cardin and the kids with a loving smile on her face)**

Cardin went wide eyed at this, he was working hard to change but it's still surprising to see. When he saw the smile on his face and on the woman's as well he thought, 'I wonder who she is.' Cardin had a small hope that he might find this woman someday and see if it would end up like this picture.

 **Coco Adel, homemade meat lovers pizza. For desert cinnamon rolls (in an envelope is picture of Jaune as both male and female modeling his sisters designs)**

Coco took a look at Jaune modeling for his sister's designs and she had to admit, he looked pretty good in them.

"Maybe I should bring Arc along with me when I go shopping, see if I can test a few looks on him." said Coco with a smirk.

 **Velvet Scarlatina, homemade vegatable stew. For dessert Adrian's recipe for carrot cake (in an envelope is a pic of jaune with rabbit ear faunus traits)**

Velvet was happy for the cake and stew but began blushing at the picture, she thought Jaune looked really cute with ears like hers.

 **Peter Port, ham and beans with home made cornbread. Dessert is homemade fudge (in an envelope are two things. First is a note saying use the book as the textbook for his class as that is what they started writing it for. Second is a picture of a younger Port wounded supporting a seriously wounded Adrian in getting his teammates onto a bullhead)**

"Maybe you can start actually teaching lessons now instead of going over your biography." said Wolf.

"Excuse me?!" asked Port.

"Well… he's not wrong." agreed Elizabeth. "I like your stories Port but you should be teaching the lessons not tell your stories."

"Especially the ones we know your making up, seriously some of them are the same except you change the kind of grimm. You don't even pay attention to your stories." deadpanned Wolf.

"So… it seems we have two teachers not doing their jobs right." glared Goodwitch causing Port and Oobleck to sweat.

 **Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, grilled cheese, a thermos of tomato soup, and an apple. For desert coffee cake (in an envelope is a picture of a younger Oobleck helping Adrian write his book)**

"Ah so had helped him write his book eh?" said Oobleck. He was happy he had helped write a book to help anyone, huntsmen or otherwise, survive against grimm.

 **Mercury Black, chili cheese dogs and curly fries. Dessert is funnel cake (in an envelope is a picture of an alternate Mercury in front of an orphanage with name Black's Haven with all the kids running around and him smiling at the camera)**

Mercury was surprised to see that his counterpart had opened an orphanage, and began to wonder just what he wanted to really do with his life.

 **Emerald Sustrai, sushi and steamed rice. For dessert mint chocolate chip ice cream (in an envelope is three things. First is a pic of her and Cinder getting Married. Second is a pic of young Emerald and her mom. Third is a pic of Emerald and Jaune getting married)**

Emerald smiled at the picture of her with her mom, but started blushing like crazy at the other two. The idea that she was with both Cinder and Jaune was crazy to think about for her.

 **Cinder Fall, fried chicken with mashed potatoes and flour gravy with corn on the cob. Dessert is heavenly apple cake where there is apple sauce mixed into the cake with slices of fried apples and fried apples on top of the cake with a buuter vanilla brown sugar and cinammon sauce on top (in an envelope is a picture of a young 6 year old Cinder is wearing a red tee-shirt, blue jeans and bare foot with her black hair in a French braid while holding a white bunny while looking up at the camera with a big smile on her face. Hugging Cinder from behind is her mother, Esmeralda, wearing a light blue button up blouse that is unbuttoned showing a white tee-shirt underneath, wearing worn pair of blue jeans, she is also barefoot with her Auburn hair let down and blowing in a breeze she is looking at Cinder with a loving smile. They are sitting beside Esmeralda's rose bushes in front of the apple tree in the backyard)**

Cici looked at the picture and felt a mixture of joy and sadness in her eyes. She wondered what it would have been like to grow up with her parents, but that was something she never experienced. Cindy would be lying if she said it wasn't something she wanted as well, not that she would admit it.

"Well that's everything guys, let's eat." said Wolf who pulled out another burger.

Everyone started eating and enjoying their food. Summer noticed Ruby started with the cookies and laughed a little.

"I see your still my little cookie monster." laughed Summer.

"I can't help it, these are Jaune's cookies." defended a blushing Ruby.

"It's sweet that you treasure them so much my little rose." chuckled Summer. Then when she took a bite of her desert she ran with it to a corner and hissed 'my precious' like Ruby did before. This caused a few people to either chuckle or jump a little.

"Um Miss Elizabeth, I have a strange feeling in my stomach." said Penny.

"Wait what do yo- oh, Oh. Ok follow me." Elizabeth said. She forgot Penny was human now and that entailed things she would be new to. She lead Penny out of the room.

"...well that was weird." said Yang breaking the silence that held the room for a bit.

"What was that about?" asked Ruby.

"It's private." deadpanned Wolf.

After a bit Elizabeth and Penny had come back and sat back down.

"Sorry for leaving, Miss Elizabeth was teaching me some new things about being human." said Penny. That was all she could say because she promised Elizabeth.

"So eight kids huh?" Tai asked Juniper, he was trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes my seven beautiful daughters and my handsome son." Juniper happily said.

"That has to be a hand full?" asked Qrow.

"Oh it can be." said Nicholas.

"I would love to know more about them." said Salem. She wanted to know more about her grandchildren.

"Well I always keep pictures on me." said Juniper as she pulled several photos. The first one was when they were children taking a picture on the couch.."My oldest in red is my daughter Rouge. ( **AN: yes I'm having Rouge be the oldest. I'm having them named by the colors they wear since Saffron means orange and Jaune had a yellow shirt under his hoodie.** ) You already know she is a famous designer. She is also a very kind person and is engaged to a nice gorilla faunus named Winston O. Watch. She's still trying to find someone willing to make a tux in his size. From how she helped me take care of the others growing up I can tell she'll be a wonderful mother one day."

"I'm sure she'd make a wonderful mother as well. Hazel, I want you to find a tailor for her wedding." ordered Salem. She wanted her granddaughter's wedding to be perfect.

Hazel then just picked Roman up by the collar of his coat. "Done." he laughed.

"Really?" deadpanned Roman.

"Good work." complimented Salem. "Now tell me more, I want to know everything about my grandbabies."

"Yes I want to know how she met her fiance?" asked Summer.

"Well he was Jaune's tutor a while back, and Rouge met him more and more and they became friends and eventually more." said Juniper. "He's now a teacher because he enjoyed teaching Jaune, especially since it helped him meet Rouge. Rouge has always cared about her family and only wants to see us all happy, she even wants Jaune to be the one to walk her down the isle since it's because of him they met. From what i'm told, Jaune still calls him when he's having trouble."

"Aw thats so sweet." cooed Kali.

Many of the faunus smiled at knowing a human and faunus continue to find love with the Arc family.

"Rouge always loves spending time with her Chunky Monkey." laughed Juniper.

"C-Chunky Monkey?!" asked Coco.

"Oh that's her nickname for him." explained Juniper. Coco couldn't stop thinking of a fat guy dating a well dressed woman until Saphron pulled out another picture.

"Here's a picture of her with him." said Saph. She was holding a picture of Rouge hanging off of a really big buff guy in with square glasses and wearing a sleeveless shirt that shows thick hair on his arms and some on his chest hair poking out of the collar. In the picture it looks like he is cooking. "He usualy wears some really thick sweaters so you would never guess thats whats under them. Also aside from being big and kinda hairy he has opposable feet, so we usually have him take his shoes off so he isn't uncomfortable." explained Saph.

"We could deliver custom shoes for faunus with such traits from Menagerie." offered Ghira. The Arc's appreciate that.

Coco was surprised, not at how Winston looked but at something else. "What is she wearing?!" Rouge was wearing sweatpants and one of her fiance's oversized sweaters.

"Oh that's just what she wears when she wants to relax. She only dresses up in her designs when she goes out to keep her image." said Juniper. Coco was trying to wrap her mind around the idea that this is how one of her favorite designers dress.

"Yeah and something Jaune always said about Rouge was 'If big sis ain't smilin, someone's a-dyin.' laughed Saprhon. "It is always rare for her not to smile.

"Well you already know my second oldest Saphron." said Juniper. She points to Saphron sitting upside down in the photo. "After Adrian was born Jaune kept saying 'They say never anger a mother bear, they ain't ever seen Saphron pissed when Adrian was in danger.' And i suppose she gets that from me." chuckled Juniper.

"Hehe, He's not wrong." laughed Terra. While Saph just blushed, she would usually tone down beating someone up or underplay an argument to keep others happy. But she can't help but feel embarrassed to hear her brother thinks she's such a badass when pissed off.

"Oh my gods Saph, your so cute when you're embarrassed!" Terra laughed more when she saw her wife's blush. This only caused her to blush more.

"I agree." said Salem as she gushed over her granddaughter.

"My third Daughter is the one in green Verte, she is a bit of a fighter and a huntress herself. Her weapon is a sword but she also fights with her fists at times as well." She then shows two pictures, one with Verte dressed in her regular clothes, she's wearing a green sleeveless jogging hoodie and similar spandex pants as Yang. She also wears black arm sleeves, brown fingerless gloves and boots. Then she shows a picture of her with her huntress gear with her in full armor. ( **AN: thinkn Mordred's armor from fate. She even has the same hair.** ) She isn't seeing anyone right now, says she wants to focus on being a huntress right now. She usually picks fights with people so that might also scare them off..."

"Sounds like you Yang." said Weiss. Yang just shrugged at that.

"Perhaps you could spar with her young lady, I'm curious to see how strong she is." requested Salem.

"Sure why not, it could be fun." shrugged Yang.

"As you can guess she's a bit of a tomboy and doesn't really deny it either. She can… over do it a lot when it comes to sports, she's injured her siblings a lot because of it and that's… partly why my husband thought Jaune was to weak to be a huntsmen, among other things. I guess we forgot to take in account she is pretty strong. She has a bit of an ego but she cares about her family and would do anything for us." Nicholas expression saddened a bit at the reminder of how he should have supported Jaune.

"Wow i don't know if you and her would become friends or spar the second you meet." said Ruby to Yang.

"Hey I'm not that bad." defended Yang, this got some blank stares from everyone which made her deflate. "Well I'm not a tomboy." deflated Yang. She always hated it when guys called her one, she could be feminine when she wanted to.

"She also volunteers for youth groups when she isn't on missions as well, I'm very proud of her for that. Jaune always said 'Hugging Verte is the same as hugging an Ursa, you always end up in pain.' She really needs to learn how to control her strength." sighed Juniper.

"Then there's my fourth child, she's the one in glasses named Bleue." said Juniper as she pointed to her in the first picture, then showed her much older but in a similar outfit to the other. "My little mad scientist, she makes weapons and armor for some of the hair as in town and even for us."

Ruby was drooling over the chance to meet her and compare notes.

"She… never really supported Jaune's wish to be a huntsmen, she'd always put him down about it. She loves him of course, so she tries to help him do something else." said a sad Saphron.

"It seems a lot of us were guilty of that." sighed Nicholas. A lot of Jaunes friends frowned at that.

"She can be a little prideful." said Juniper.

"A little mom? She tries to make everyone recognize her as the smartest person you'll ever meet, if that's a little then I'd hate to see really prideful." deadpanned Saphron.

Weiss felt her friends looking at her. "What? ...What?!"

"Nothing." they all said at once.

"Well i think she's gotten better, she found a boyfriend and says he can be considered her equal after all. She is a little nervous at how Jaune will react to him though." said Juniper while rubbing the back of her head.

"Cici, when we get back I want you to find out if this boy is worthy of my grandchild." ordered Salem.

"Sure granny Salem." _"Fine whatever."_ said the personalities of Cinder.

"Something Jaune would sometimes say is 'She hasn't blown up her room more then five times so far, I think she's in a good mood.'"laughed Saphron. Ren then turned to Nora because he could relate sometimes.

"This one in purple is Jaune's twin Violet." said Nicholas. They show a picture of a blonde girl in a purple dress shirt that looks like Willow's without the vest. She is also wearing tight jeans.

"She's the girly girl of the family. She does however suffer from a bit of an ego and can come off as kind of a…" Juniper was struggling to find the word.

"A bitch mom, she can come off as a bitch." deadpanned Saphron.

"Saphron!" scolded Juniper.

"Well I'm not exactly wrong mom, the only people she doesn't act like that with is you and dad." defended Saphron.

"*sighs* any way she enjoys to dress up in Rouge's designs alot, being a dress up dummy and help Rouge model her designs and she enjoys traveling. I know she has a funny way of showing it but she really does love her family, even if she did call Jaune foolish for trying to be a huntsmen." sighed Juniper.

"Yeah but thankfully she isn't completely mean, she can't stand racist and can be kind of a daddy's girl at times." explained Saphron. "What really surprised her is even though she had been kind of a bitch to him, before he left Jaune scared her ex-boyfriend so hard he pissed himself for dumping her and making her cry. He now pisses himself whenever he sees Violet." laughed Saph. "Something he sometimes says about her is 'Under her bitchy exterior is the heart of a saint."

"Tyrian, I want you to find this boy and make him regret breaking my grandchild heart." spat Salem.

"As you wish my goddess." accepted Tyrian. This caused a few people to be a little nervous.

"These two are the twins Blanche and Noire. said Juniper. They see two twin girls dressed in grey shirts, black pants and vests and blue bows in their hair. "Though now they dress differently for two reasons, since we could always tell them apart when they tried tricking us, so it wasn't fun anymore. And because a lot of people tried comparing them, so they now dress differently. They even tried finding different interests but ended up both becoming musicians, just for different kinds of music. They currently like the same boy and argue over who gets to date him, even if Jaune suggested sharing him." laughed Juniper.

"Would you happen to know where they play music?" asked Salem. She wanted to see if she can find a way in, though she would need to hide her looks.

"Uh sure I guess…" answered Saprhon.

She then shows a picture if an older Noire. She is wearing a black tank top, a grey hoodie that is unzipped and drooping off her shoulders, grey sweatpants with black lines down the legs, a blue hairband giving her a of centered ponytail like Weiss and blue headphones on her neck. "Noire is the family DJ, and just loves techno and Pop music. She also likes going to parties a lot which on a good day leads her to wake up around noon." Juniper sighed.

"Another one you gave something in common with Yang." joked Tai.

"Hey!" complained Yang. "I don't sleep till noon." everyone gave her a look.

"Unlike most of us she actually supported Jaune when he wanted to be a huntsman, something he was happy about. And as I said she loves partying but knows Jaune would kill her if she drank any alcohol." laughed Saphron. "She also really wants to make him proud since he's the one that taught her how to even be a DJ."

She then shows a picture of an older Blanche. She wears a grey button up shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, a blue scarf tied it the style of a airline stewardess, and a blue bow holding a perfectly centered ponytail. "Her twin Blanche is the composure of the family, and just loves opera and classical music. She is even known to rant how fellow musicians mess up on what she thinks are simple pieces when they are actual some of the hardest out there." explained Juniper.

"Oh wow, another one that sounds like Weiss." said Yang in a mocking tone. This earned a 'hey' from the heiress.

"She sometimes eggs Noire on by saying techno and Pop are a waste of time." said Nicholas.

"Yes and sadly, unlike her twin, she didn't support Jaune's dream of becoming a huntsmen. Even when he supported her when she tried to be the first chair in an orchestra." Juniper said sadly.

"Wow that's pretty ungrateful if you ask me, I mean fearless leader was by her side so she should have done the same." said Nora.

"I agree, that seems unfair to Jaune." said Ren.

"Yeah well something Jaune would sometimes say about them is 'When they work together they can move mountains, but when apart they can barely handle the gentlest breeze.' personally I think that is very apt." said Saphron.

"Well at least that explains why fearless leader is like the best big brother I always wanted." said Nora.

"What do you mean?" asked Juniper.

"Well for a while its only been me and Rennie, but Jaune-Jaune had always been there for us when we became a team, he even had been super patient with me when people would usually get annoyed." explained Nora.

"I agree, Jaune had been like a brother to us." added Ren.

At hearing them pretty much say they didn't have any parents, Jaune's parents looked at each other and had something they needed to talk about.

"I have to say it must never get boring at your house?" asked Willow changing the subject.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." said Nicholas, though they were still going to have that discussion. The parents then continued talking about their children some more.

After a bit Ruby walked over to Saphron with her friends, she felt she had a question to ask. "Excuse me Saphron?"

"Oh you're one of Juanes friends, is there something you need?" asked Jaune's sister.

"Well your dad gave a bit of an explanation as to why Jaune never got any training, but I kinda feel like there's more to it then that." explained Ruby.

"Dad was… probably not comfortable with it. But your Jaune's friends, you have a right to know." said Saphron. Some people listened in on this, feeling it will help explain some things. "Well Jaune was… *sighs* when dad said he was weak, he didn't mean it to be mean. Jaune was born a few months to early, and when he was born he was very weak and sick. Then when Jaune's twin sister Violet was next she was perfectly fine, the doctors believe she may have absorbed more of the nutrients. As you can guess being born very early and not getting much of the nutrients can be a bad combination."

A few of Jaune's friends and a couple others gasped at hearing this. Saphron decided to continue, "The doctors… they didn't know if he would survive." Saphron was starting to tear up and choking a bit at reliving the memory. "At some point *sobs* Dad was considering getting *sobs* Jaune a casket." a few of Jaune's friends teared up a bit at hearing this.

Saph tried to calm herself down as Terra places her hand on her wife's. "It was a miracle he survived and I guess that… we ended up always seeing him as fragile and needed protecting. But looking back we should have been more supportive of Jaune. When he got accepted to Beacon we were surprised but we said we were proud of him, he seemed happy but his smile fell when mom and dad said 'if it ever gets to hard don't be afraid to come home.' He must have felt like we told him it was fine to give up on his dreams." Saphron felt terrible going back down memory lane.

"Actually that brings up another question, how did he get into Beacon without any training?" asked Coco. Causing those of teams Rwby and Npr to sweat a little.

"Well I figured someone would ask at some point. And it's probably going to be revealed later, so might as well rip this band aid of now." sighed Wolf. "You want to tell them or should I?" asked Wolf when he turned to Ozpin.

"I believe we should." said Ozpin. He then saw the worried looks on the faces of Jaune's friends. "It may be revealed in future viewings, it's better to have it by our terms." they understood what he said and nodded in agreement. Ozpin then walked forward and cleared his throat. "Mister Arc had used fake transcripts to gain admittance into Beacon."

This surprised many people, save for Cardin, rwby, npr and the staff at Beacon.

"What?! You knew about this and still let him in?" asked Ironwood.

"Yes I did. I saw great potential on mister Arc and so I let him in." answered Ozpin.

"He faked documents to enter an academy for huntsmen. I have half a mind to arrest him." said Ironwood in a rage.

"You won't lay a single finger on our son." threatened Juniper. Nicholas nodded in agreement, this caused Ironwood to back off. Both parents felt as though they pushed Jaune to do this. He was willing to go to an academy with no training, if they had trained him he would have at least had less of a chance of getting hurt.

"I'm not gonna lie, Arc's got balls to do something like that. I can respect that." said Coco.

"Y-your not mad?" asked Ruby.

"It's still Jaune, knowing he faked some papers don't change that." said Velvet.

"Yes I agree." said Winter. This surprised Weiss especially

"And I would say mister Arc had earned his place at Beacon. It took him one semester to gain the level of skill it took most years to obtain." said Ozpin. That's when many that had seen him fight in the breech realize he was right, that is a crazy thought for them.

"Well you're not wrong, during the fall of Beacon he charged right at a ursa major, head butted it and sent it flying." said Wolf. This shocked many to hear. "He also shrugged off getting kicked by a nuckelavee and getting slapped by a giant mech made to fight giant see grimm. I don't even think his aura broke from that last one." Again shock filled the theater at hearing this.

"Fearless leader is so awesome!" cheered Nora. Many of Jaune's friends nodded at this.

Many in the theater were accepting of Jaune's secret. Those that knew let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. After a while with Ironwood still unhappy about this, everyone went back to eating.

Some of the adults began chatting a bit while some of the girls were playing with Adrian, especially with his newest favorite friend Cici, and Saprhon smiled remembering how much she enjoyed growing up with her siblings. "Hey Terra you think Adrian would like a little brother or sister?" she asked her wife.

"W-well I'm sure he would." answered Terra. She was surprised Saphron would bring something like that up.

"Maybe we could ask Jaune for help~." said Saphron to teasing her wife.

"S-Saph?!" Terra couldn't believe Saphron would do this right now.

"Oh come on Terra, I had so much fun growing up with siblings and i know Adrian would to." pleaded Saphron. "Besides you didn't complain while Jaune was helping before~." teased Saphron, making Terra blush even more. Saphron knows Terra loves her, but she also knows she enjoyed how Jaune helped them make Adrian and finds it fun to tease her about it.

"W-well I…" Terra couldn't think of a way to defend herself.

"I mean you did have him make several attempts for it, and taught him a few thing." said Saphron, now just enjoying how much fun it is to tease her wife. This was starting to get the attention of Jaunes friends and the girls with crushes on him. "You spent days to make sure, and even taught him some roleplay if I remember correctly~." Saphron remembered when Terra had Jaune dress as a teacher and her as a student, but she also remembered Terra's favorite.

Saphron saw Terra was breathing raggedly and had a huge blush on her face, her eyes were also showing that she was looking off into space as she strolled down memory lane. If you listened carefully you could hear her mumble "I've been a bad maid and needs to be punished."

This caused some of the faunus in the room to blush since they heard that. Both Velvet and Blake had nose bleeds from it, Blake because obviously and Velvet because that was a secret fantasy of hers. Secretly she'd fantasize about being dressed as a maid and ever since she fell for Jaune she kept imagining him as her master.

The other girls who have crushes on Jaune began having fantasies when they heard Jaune knows how to roleplay. Neo imagined him as the clerk of a ice-cream shop and she wanted to try his 'chocolate covered banana'. Pyrrha imagined Jaune as a master swordsman and she wanted him to teach her new _techniques_. Weiss thought of herself as a secretary and Jaune as a CEO with a important _job_ for her. Finally was Ruby, who imagined herself as a blacksmith who needed to _polish_ Jaune's 'greatsword' and give it a new 'sheath'. Yeah Ruby isn't as innocent as some would believe.

The girls who like Jaune had blushes on their faces, they then just got up and left the room without a word.

"Uh where are they going?" asked Yang.

"Oh, nowhere." said Wolf. He and Elizabeth knew they were going to make use of some gifts they got.

Meanwhile Saphron was still teasing Terra until finally, "YES I WANT ANOTHER BABY!" shouted Terra blushing. When she realized what she just did she put her hands over her mouth. Many just jump a bit at that.

Saphron was surprised by that, but then her look of surprise turned to a smile as she placed her hand on Terra's. "Ok, then we'll ask Jaune when we get back." The two of them just smiled at this. Then Winter walked over to the couple.

"Excuse me I was thinking, if Ciel and I were to ever get married and want a child or two, I was perhaps wondering if it would be alright to ask Jaune? Though he and I have never met face to face I consider him a dear friend and can think of no one else I trust to do this." said Winter with a blush.

The Catta-Arc couple just stared at each other then back to Winter at that. It was Saph who broke the silence. "Well I don't see why not."

"Yeah I think Jaune wouldn't mind either." agreed Terra. "Though I'd say it's a good thing your both in a relationship with another woman."

"And why is that?" asked Winter.

"Because Jaune would ruin other men for either one of you." Terra said half joking half serious. This caused Winter to blush till she looked like a cherry.

"Oh that reminds me." cut in Elizabeth. "Dad asked me to give this to the two of you." she then gave Saphron and and Terra a double sided strap on in Jaune's size. The two of them blushed greatly at that while Elizabeth just chuckled.

"I just realized, is any of this appropriate around a baby?" asked Summer.

"Oh don't worry, I decided I'll have him unable to see or hear anything that's to inappropriate for someone his age." said Wolf.

"Well that's a relief." said Summer.

Meanwhile after much thinking, Raven had gotten up and walked over to Tai and Yang. They didn't know why she went to them, but they felt they would find out.

"Yang, Tai I… have something I need to say." said Raven.

Yang was about to say something till Tai stopped her. "What is it Raven?" he asked.

"I- I'm sorry for leaving." he said as she grabbed her arm and couldn't bring herself to look at them. "I tell myself I left because my real family is the tribe, but really i was scared of so much. Scared about dying in the war between Ozpin and Salem, scared there was no way to win. But most of all I was scared for you Yang." This surprised Yang to say the least.

"When you were born I was afraid I wouldn't be good at being a mother, that I would mess up and fail. I thought that maybe, you would be better without me." Her eyes started to tear up and her voice began to tremble. "But there was never a moment I didn't think of what it would have been like... if I stayed or if I came back, but I always stopped myself thinking it was to late. That i can't just... throw myself into your life like nothing ever happened." Her tears began to flow and she couldn't bring herself to say any more. But then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

She saw that it was Tai hugging her and holding her close. "There isn't a day I hadn't thought about you Rae. I wouldn't have cared how long it had been, I'd have been happy to have you back." he said as he held her tighter. This just made Raven just cry harder into his chest.

They both then looked at Yang to see what she thought. She just kept looking down, not sure what to think about all this. She spent years trying to find her mom, when she was little it was so she and Ruby would have a mother, and when she was older it was to have answers. Learning the real reason her mother left, well… it wasn't what she thought.

"I… I guess I'm willing to give it a chance." she said hesitantly. Then Raven just walked over to her and it was then Yang couldn't hold it in any longer, she hugged Raven and let her tears fall as well. It was a moment between mother and daughter both felt was long overdue.

Just then the girls with crushes on Jaune came back, but their hair and clothes were a mess, their faces were red and they were out of breath.

"Woah, what were you guys doing?" asked Coco.

"We were… training! Yes that's it, we were training." said Pyrrha. The other girls were nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, special training." Wolf whispered to Elizabeth, the two of them trying hard not to laugh.

After they finished their lunch everyone got up, save for Adam who read the envelope. When he did he turned green and ran out the room. Sienna chuckled at this.

Suddenly Ironwood and Watts felt a pain in their stomachs and ran off. Elizabeth walked over to Wolf.

"You put the laxatives in their food?" she asked.

"You know it." replied the god.

"Got everything set up?"

"What do you think?" They both nodded at each other and smiled.

"Hey guys, how about we go change into our new outfits Wolf gave us?" asked Ruby.

"I'll go as well, I wish to try on the outfit that mister Midnight-Phoenix gave me." said Winter.

"Speaking of changing, your new armor is done Pyrrha." said Wolf.

"Oh, thank you." replied the spartan.

"Alright, just head to the locker rooms to change. There are even spare clothes for you guys." added the god.

The eight of them then went to the locker rooms. When they all came back team rwby as well as Nora and Ren were in their post fall gear, Winter was in her outfit that was given to her. (think Emily's outfit from dishonored 2 colored white with blue highlights. The one Weiss got is the reverse.) Pyrrha had yet to come out.

"Wow, we look good." said Yang. She was liking the look a lot.

"Tell me about it." agreed Nora.

"Yes it is quite nice." added Weiss. Then she saw that Ruby's body did indeed develop when she put hers on an she blushed with a bit of jealousy. Wolf said it was only a few months so how did Ruby grow that much?

"Yeah but mine seems familiar." said Ruby.

"Friend Ruby, parts of your outfit seem to resemble mine." said Penny as she walked up to Ruby.

"Yes and you have your emblem on your cloak in a similar way as Pyrrha has her emblem on her sash." pointed out Ren.

"Well they did… die during the fall. Maybe Ruby did it to remember them by?" theorized Blake. This made a few of them feel a bit awkward for bringing it up.

"Well I appreciate that you would do that friend Ruby." said Penny as she gave Ruby a hug.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why your showing off so much sis." pointed out Yang.

"Uh what do you mean Yang?" asked Ruby.

"Well your showing off the top of your new chest for one, secondly you traded your pants for torn up stocking that show off your legs and thighs." answered the brawler. "Then again you do travel with Jaune for quite a bit when you wear it. Could it be you try to get his attention?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Y-Yang?!" squeaked the red reaper.

"I'm just saying sis, it seems pretty suspicious~." teased Yang.

"I-it's got nothing t-to do with that, I swear!" Ruby tried to explain while blushing.

"Aww, my baby sister tries to get a boy to notice her, They grow up so fast!" squealed Yang as she huggee Ruby real tight.

"Yang… please… stop…" begged Ruby as she both embarrassed and had trouble trying to breath. Just then, Pyrrha walked out in her new armor that had a helmet and a cloak.

The armor itself is a light brown leather corset that ends in a plated short miniskirt. Dark red / Bordeaux brown thights and opera gloves to protect the skin from the overlining armour (and to maintain a solid grip for her unarmoured sword arm) that reach her upper thighs and upper arm respectively. A bronze three-pieces chestplate allows for moderate torso mobility, but offers no protection to her sides in order to grant her more freedom of movements. It still protects the upper back from hits, though, where it also connects to the bi-segmented shoulderguards, still made of bronze. A single, sturdy bracer protects her left forearm, also allowing her to use her Semblance to keep her hand free while 'wielding' her shield. The corset also extends up to cover her neck, the bronze plating restricting her neck movements but working as an effective gorget. A belt holds up her red sash, with her symbol on her right and four belt pouches on her left. She also wears bronze low-cut bronze greaves and armoured kneecaps for added protection, as well as Bordeaux brown leather boots plated with bronze armour that went up to her knee. Her kneecap protections, shoulderguards, and middle chestplate all have a small emerald engraved in the armour for aesthetics purposes.

The helmet is a Roman-style round bronze helmet with a hole for her ponytail to slip through, allowing her hair free instead of forcing it down the back of her head. Her visor can slid down on her face and is in typical Greek hoplite style, with the upper half reaching down in a point to lay over her nose, and the sides cover the sides of her cheeks.

Finally a flowing bright red cloak reaching down to the back of her knees, a bit wider than normal to slightly wrap around her, with a clasp shaped like her symbol. At first glance it might appear a cape, but the presence of the clasp give it away.

"Wow Pyrrha, you look awesome!" said Ruby.

"Thank you, I think it looks nice." she said with a blush.

Wolf then walked up to her. "Here take this." he said while handing her a second bracer that matches the other.

"Uh… why would a need a second one?" she asked a bit confused.

"Three reason. One, I have OCD. Two, so you can protect your sword arm. And three, because it would look weird only having one bracer when wearing these." he said pulling out a pair of bronze clawed gauntlets with small emeralds on the back of the hands.

"Oh wow, those look amazing." said Ruby wanting to get a closer look.

"These are a special gift from AMP. They are called dragon claws. Dwarven metal half glove over Elven leather, shaped like a claw for the human hand, you can easily slide your fingers out of the metal and send it flying to the enemy." he began explaining. "The claws can be used to pin the enemy to stone. Made indestructible, and ever sharp this claws can cut through nearly any metal and stone. However they are enchanted to never cut through flesh."

"Wait how does that work?" asked Weiss.

"Originally meant to be used in mining they were enchanted to not harm the dwarven workers. With the claws they could gently remove the smallest of stones safely without fear of destroying the gem or causing a cave in from to much force with their picks. And AMP figured you would like a "proper" set that you wouldn't have to worry about accidentally killing a human or Faunus with. Though oddly enough Grimm don't count as they are more shadow than flesh" he explained further.

"Well I'm very grateful for them." said Pyrrha as she placed the gauntlets over her gloves.

"Man P-money, you really got decked out." said Yang after giving a whistle.

"Yeah, and there the same color as the rest of your armor!" added Nora. "Oh can you test the enchantment thingy out on me?"

"A-are you sure Nora? I'm afraid I might hurt you." said a nervous Pyrrha.

"Come on Pyrrha, he said I wont get cut." Nora said reassuringly. She then held her arm up for Pyrrha to try it.

"Well… if your sure." Pyrrha. said as she then did a swipe with her claws.

"Ouch!" said Nora when they hit her.

"Oh my my gosh Nora, are you okay?!" asked a worried Pyrrha.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just felt like getting slapped." Nora said rubbing the spot that got hit.

"Well that's a relief. And it looks like it actually works." said an astonished Pyrrha.

"We should totally have a spar in your new look P-money." said a pumped Yang.

"That sounds lovely, I would love to try out my new armor." she said with a smile.

Just then Adam, Watts and Ironwood came back from the bathroom. As they entered the room cannons came out of nowhere and shot pies in their faces.

"Bullseye!" shouted Wolf.

"In Adam's case literally." laughed Elizabeth as they high fived

The three were not very happy about that. They just glared at the two as they tried to get the pie off them.

"Where did those cannons even come from?" asked Velvet.

"When your a god you can do these things." explained Wolf.

After that rwby and npr, as well as a few others went to the practise room. As usual, Glynda was overseeing the fight.

Pyrrha was standing across from Yang, dressed in her new armor. Both were doing stretches, Yang to warm up while Pyrrha was testing her maneuverability and trying to get used to the weight.

"Alright girls, the match will be call when one of you has your aura in the red. Do you understand?" asked the deputy headmistress.

"Yes ma'am." "Yep." answered Pyrrha and Yang

"Alright girls, start when your ready." daid Goodwitch.

When both were ready, Yang dropped into her boxing stance while Pyrrha pulled Akouo to her arm and pulled Milo in its xiphos form. With that, Yang rocketed forward with the help with her gauntlets and cocked her right first back for a powerful right. Pyrrha raised her shield and braced herself for the usually but no less tremendous force of Yang's attack. A resounding clash of metal on metal rang out and as Pyrrha stopped sliding back the foot or two, she spun clockwise to maneuver herself to deliver a slash on Yang's side. Unfortunately, her new cloak blocked her vison and gave Yang the opportunity to jump backwards and away.

"Nice try P-money. Maybe Ruby could give you a few pointers on how to fight with a cape?" taunted the brawler.

"It's a cloak Yang." corrected Pyrrha.

"Meh, whatever." shrugged Yang.

With Yang a good distance away, Yang started to fire a salvo of shots from Ember Celica. Pyrrha dropped to her knee and positioned as much of herself behind her shield to protect herself. As the Dust rounds collided with it, Pyrrha shifted her xiphos into her rifle form. She peaked over the edge of her shield and fired her own burst of bullets at the brawler. Yang stopped her attack and crossed her gauntlets to protect her face and chest.

"Man, looks like Pyrrha's having some trouble." said Ruby. They were watching the fight unfold.

"She isn't used to her new armor yet, it may give her more protection but she wont have as much maneuverability that she's used to." explained Weiss.

"And it appears she's having trouble with her new cloak as well." pointed out Ren.

"Oh yeah, it took a bit for me to get used to fighting with my cape. I could help her later." offered Ruby. They went back to watching the fight.

With that, Pyrrha charged forward with her cloak billowing out behind her and distracting her slightly. That slight distraction gat Yang the opportunity to charge at her again. The champion raised her shield again and was forced back a few step as she shifted her weapon into her javelin. She used the explosion at the end of her weapon to throw the point forward and slam into Yang's stomach and pushing her back.

Yang made in 'oof' sound when the Javelin hit her right in the stomach.

"Good shot there Pyrr, but I'm not done yet." said Yang as she readied her next attack.

Realizing that the cloak was more of a hindrance at this point, Pyrrha reached up to the clip of it as Yang charged forward with a vengeance. Using the chance she threw her cloak off her shoulders and into the path of Yang. Her lilac eyes widened as the cloak fell over top of her. She stopped and Pyrrha delivered series of stabs with her javelin before shifting it back into a xiphos to deliver a few more slashes.

"Ghraa! No fair Pyrrha!" shouted Yang while trying to get the cloak off.

"I'm just making use of any strategy Yang." replied Pyrrha as she attacked.

Yang finally managed to throw the cloak off with an angry shout. Her eyes snapped to Pyrrha and she delivered a ferocious combination of punches to Pyrrha. She managed to block most of the hits but the last one, Yang fired a shot onto the shield and threw Pyrrha's arm to the side. Yang capitalized by slamming her fist into Pyrrha's stomach and sending her flying back.

"How's that feel P-money?" spat Yang with her eyes red.

Pyrrha managed to right herself and slid back on her knees and her hand. She looked up and saw that Yang slam her fist together and activating her Semblance. She started to charge towards the kneeling champion and in an act to slow her down, threw her trusted shield as a discus. Yang just swatted it to the side after stopping for a quick second before resuming her mad dash.

"That all you got?" asked Yang as she charged forward.

Pyrrha stood up quickly and used her Polarity across her armor, which now covered more of her body to help her Semblance's influence. Yang was on her and trying to finish her with her combos. Luckily, Pyrrha was able to just narrowly dodge them with her Semblance helping to move her armor. She also slashed and stabbed ta Yang when the opportunities arose but she was only slightly lowering her aura.

Eventually, Yang backhanded Pyrrha's weapon from her hand but the champion quickly grabbed the forearms of the blonde brawler. Yang just stared into Pyrrha's eyes with her glowing red, trying to bring her to her knees. Pyrrha was hanging on by using her Semblance on her armor to help brace her body but it wouldn't last forever. An idea came to her and in that moment, she decided to risk it.

Pyrrha reared her head back and delivered a headbutt to the brawler. Yang's head was sent backwards and she blinked in just shock from Pyrrha using a move. Pyrrha was relatively unharmed because of her new helmet cushioning it. With that second of shock, Yang stopped trying to overpower her, Pyrrha threw her arms forward. And in that moment, her new clawed gloves gripped tightly onto her weapons before the gloves flew off her hand and pulling Yang back at an incredible speed.

Yang gave a startled yell as she flew threw the air. She collided with the wall and her arms were pinned above her head thanks to the clawed gloves. Pyrrha looked down and recalled her weapon to her hand before she started to run forward. She quickly recalled her shield as well, ready to continue the fight. But she came to a stop as she looked up at Yang, trying and failing to pull herself free from the wall.

"Uh Yang, are you ok?" asked Pyrrha.

"I'm a little stuck here." answered the brawler. She kept trying and was even kicking her legs but to know avail.

"Miss Xiao Long is no longer able to fight, the match goes to miss Nikos." announced Glynda. "You both did well, however you need more practise fighting in your new equipment miss Nikos, though it was quite clever to use your cloak to such an advantage. And miss Xiao Long, you did well to capitalize on your opponent being distracted, however you became to confident and forgot to take miss Nikos' new gauntlets onto account." criticized the teacher. "There's always room to improve but even still, well done."

Pyrrha them used her semblance to get the gauntlets out of the wall and help Yang get free. They came out and flew back on her hands and Yang fell to the floor.

"Thanks P-money, that was a little uncomfortable., kinda wish i had that cool robot arm so I could have done something similar." said Yang.

"I think you did very well Yang." complimented Pyrrha.

Then the rest of rwby and npr came in with Ruby just running in with her semblance.

"That was a really great fight you guys!" shouted the crimson reaper.

"Thanks but I could have done better, this cloak isn't very easy to fight with." said Pyrrha as she was putting the cloak back on.

"Well i can help, I fight with a cape all the time." offered Ruby.

"Thank you Ruby, I'd really appreciate it." thanked Pyrrha.

"But right now I want to check out the weapons. I should get Velvet, she'd probably want some pictures." said Ruby as she flew off leaving behind rose petals.

Ruby and Velvet had been checking out so many cool weapons in the locker room. There was a rocket hammer, something Nora thought was awesome, there was a big black pistol pistol with a cross and some writing on it, a strange green dagger with some kind of pipe things on the handle and what looked like a dragon claw foot on the guard, what looked like a kunai knife on a chain, and there was some kind of knife rifle that shot grenades.( **AN: if you can guess what these are from then I love you** )

"What do you even call this, a knife, a rifle?" Ruby tried thinking of something, and then it hit her. "A KNIFLE!" cheered the reaper.

"Hey Ruby check this locker out!" called Velvet. Ruby came running and saw that tye locker said DOOM on it.

"Doom? Why does it say that?" asked Ruby.

"Maybe it's what people call the universe the weapons in it are from?" suggested Velvet.

"Maybe, lets see whats inside." said Ruby as she opened the locker. And what she found inside was a thing of beauty. It was what looked like a giant cannon, a note in the locker said it was called the B.F.G 9000.

"What does BFG stand for?" asked Velvet.

Then Yang walked up and said, "That is a big fucking gun you got there sis."

"Yeah, I'm going to go try it out." said Ruby as she went to the firing range. Elizabeth saw this and she had an idea. With a smirk she went to locker rooms to enact her plan.

When Ruby for to the firing range, she aimed the gun at the firing dummies and pulled the trigger. Velvet and Yang saw the gun charging a green energy and then it fired said energy at the dummies. Then when it made contact a huge explosion erupted and everything in the range was destroyed, even some of the walls were damaged.

The three just looked wide eyed at the destruction. But then Ruby then started shivering a bit with a pleasurable look on her face, till a huge blush appeared took its place.

"Igottago!" she said as she tossed the gun to Yang and ran in the direction of the locker rooms.

"What was that about?" asked Yang.

"I dunno. Could you hold that straight for me, I wanna take a picture?" asked Velvet. Yang did as she was asked and Velvet took a picture of the powerful weapon.

They went back into the main room with everyone. Emerald, Weiss, and even Winter were getting to know their biological father a bit more. Winter may have met him a few times but she never really took the time to know him. When she learned the real reason he drinks so much she felt she misjudged him, she was pleasantly surprised but what she was learning.

While that happened, Elizabeth short Oobleck with a paintball gun. No one, not even her, knew where she even got it from. To say the least, Oobleck was very annoyed.

Then Juniper and Nicholas walked over to Nora and Ren.

"Excuse me you two, may we have a minute?" asked Juniper.

"Sure mrs. Jaune's mom." said Nora happily. Ren nodded in agreement.

"Well you said the two of you don't really have a family, and that you see our son as an older brother. So we figured we would ask you something." said Nicholas.

"We wanted to know if you would like to join our family?" asked the Arc mother.

"Wait… so are you saying…" Ren didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Would you like for us to adopt you?" asked Nicholas with a smile.

Nora then just jumped on the tall man and gave him a big hug with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes. I've always wanted parents!" shouted Nora. "Now fearless-leader can be my real big brother!" Nicholas just chuckled as he returned the hug.

"And what about you young man?" asked Juniper.

"I… I'd be happy to." answered Ren. Then without him getting a chance to react, Juniper scooped him up in a big hug.

"Then welcome to the family, both of you." welcomed Juniper as she hugged the boy. Both Ren and Nora were very happy at this, this is something they never could have expected in a long time.

Just then Ruby ran in with an angry expression. "Who did it?!" she yelled.

"Did what sis?" asked Yang.

"Who replaced all my boxers with thongs?!" shouted Ruby with a blush.

"I don't kno- wait why were you looking through your underwear in the first place?" asked Yang.

This caused Ruby to blush and stutter. "I- well I was- I kinda just… that's not important, I just want my underwear back." said Ruby trying to change the subject. Wolf then gave Elizabeth a look, she just made a smug face like she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Well… if it makes you feel better, Jaune kinda likes thongs." said Terra trying to things a little better. This made all the girls who like Jaune blush and consider getting some of their own.

"Here, just take these." said Wolf as he gave her two packs of boxers. One where they have her symbol and the other with Jaune's. (I'll let you decide which ones she puts on or if she keeps the thong on.)

"Alright, let's just start finishing everything up shall we?" said Wolf. "By the way, I thought that since we have some pets here, I'll bring in one more." He then snapped his fingers and a small ball of fluff appeared in front of Ruby.

The young reaper looked at the fluff ball, and then it went into the familiar shape of a corgi.

"Zwei!" shouted Ruby as she then scooped the dog up in a hug. Blake then jumped behind her father. The corgi then licked Ruby's face, but when he saw Cupcake he jumped out of Ruby's arms and waddled over to her.

Zwei then made small yipping barks at the hound. "Yip, yip!*translation* Hi, I'm Zwei."

Cupcake responded in deep traveled barking "Arf, arf!*translation* I'm Cupcake."

"Yip, yip, yip*translation"Want to play?" asked Zwei.

"Ruff, arf, arf! *translation* What do you like to play?" questioned Cupcake.

"Yip, yip! *translation* Well I really like playing hide and seek with black kitty, she always finds funny hiding spots." said Zwei. They both looked at Blake who then jumped a bit when they turned to her. The two dogs then ran off to play.

"Well I think their going to be good friends." said Wolf. "Now then, I feel I should let you all know that some of you are going to be sent home."

"Wait seriously?" asked Yang.

"Why though?" asked Velvet.

"Because I didn't realize the theater would get so cramped with all of you here. (And because it's hard writing reactions for so many characters.) So I'm sending some people home and that's that." said Wolf.

"Well who are you sending back?" asked Tai.

"It's going to be Sun, Neptune, Cardin, Port, Oobleck, Adam, Tyrian, Hazel and Watts." listed the god.

"Why is it only guys your sending back?" asked Coco.

"Because their the ones I want to send back." Wolf answered.

"Aww man, and I wanted to see more universes." groaned Neptune.

"I was quite interested in reading more of the books in the library." said Oobleck.

"Don't worry you'll get all the books in your storage like AMP said you would." assured Wolf. This made Oobleck feel better. "And in case you're wondering, time will still be frozen when you get back. It will resume when everyone else goes back so it will be as if you all went home at the same time."

"Well that's good to know I suppose." said Hazel.

"Oh and by the way, the ones getting their memories of this place erased will be Adam, for obvious reasons, and Watts, because he has his own agenda Salem, you shouldn't trust him." stated Wolf.

"Really now?" asked Salem as she then glared at the man in question. Watts began to sweat nervously now.

"You can't do that!" shouted Adam.

"Oh yes I can, there's really nothing you can do to stop me." shrugged Wolf. "Now I'll give you all some words for your send off. Hazel, think about what your sister would think if she saw you. Ozpin had nothing to do with her death, you shouldn't blame him she made her choice. The path you chose only spits on her memory by siding with the very creatures she wanted to fight and protect others from."

Hazel just looked down in shame at the gods words. He was right, Hazel had some thinking to do. He then disappeared as he was sent back.

"Tyrian, good luck with your movie. Your going to knock 'em dead." said Wolf with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm going to have a blast making it." chuckled Tyrian.

"Oobleck, slow it down a notch. No one can understand you half the time, your going to seriously give yourself some kind of heart attack or something. All I know is that much caffeine can't be good." criticized the god.

"Yeah seriously, its like someone hit fast forward with you." added Elizabeth.

"And Port, stop reading off your biography and actually do your job." spat Wolf.

Both teachers grumbled a bit as they then disappeared.

"Neptune, stop being a straight up flirt and player. Your going to fuck yourself over one day if you keep that up." said Wolf.

"And see help about your phobia, your named after a sea god and your afraid of water. That's kinda pathetic." added Elizabeth.

Neptune just looked down in embarrassment and vanished.

"Good riddance." spat Weiss. She was still very angry at him from finding out how many girls he was seeing behind her back.

"Sun… stop stealing, your training to be a huntsmen not a thief. And next time you like a girl don't stalk her, it might end badly for you." warned Wolf.

Sun then looked at Blake, who then turned away from him. Sun then just sighed in defeat and hoped he could fix things between them eventually. And with that he was gone.

"Cardin, you should be proud that your making an effort to change. There aren't a lot of people willing to do that." complimented Wolf.

"Thanks… I'll keep trying." said Cardin. He was going to try and find the mouse girl in the photograph when he gets back. He then disappeared like the others.

"James, go fuck yourself and boot to the head." said Wolf as said boot hit the General right in the head making him fall over. Before he could say anything he was gone.

"Watts, your insane also boot to the nuts." Like with Ironwood he was hit with a boot out of nowhere and was gone.

"And finally Adam… boot the the head and nuts." You know the drill by now, boot then gone.

"Well that was fun." chuckled Elizabeth. "But I need to be going now, who knows what dad got up to while I was gone."

"Do you really need to leave?" asked Cici.

"Yeah sorry sis, but I can't stay." said Elizabeth as she hugged her sister.

"I am going to miss you friend Elizabeth." said Penny as she also hugged her.

"Right back at you Penny." said Elizabeth.

"It was nice having you Elizabeth." said Wolf. "Tell your old man thanks for me would you, and that I can't wait to continue our talks."

"No problem Wolf." said Elizabeth. She then opened a tear and walked through.

"Well now that that's all finished, I'll let you guys know when I'm ready to begin the next universe." said Wilf as he started getting things set up.

"Well that was certainly fun." said Coco.

"Yeah, I hope we can do it again sometime." said Kali.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap everyone. I am so sorry this took longer than usual to finish, I did not mean for it to take this long.**

 **Any way this was still fun to make. the explanation for the armor Pyrrha got was given to me by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh, and the links to the art that armor is by Razenix-Angel on Deviantart who gave me permission to use it. Special thanks to both.**

 **For the armor itself.**

 **razenix-angel/art/Pyrrha-Nikos-armor-guide-581087124**

 **For the helmet.**

 **razenix-angel/art/Pyrrha-warrior-sketch-full-colored-555159635**

 **And for the cloak.**

 **razenix-angel/art/Pyrrha-Nikos-Fall-Maiden-select-color-cleaned-579228491**

 **Also thanks to Lordhellphoenix for helping write the fight for Yang and Pyrrha, I really appreciate it. I don't think I could have done it without your help.**

 **And special thanks also goes to Pheonix Warehouse Productions for helping me write this chapter and for being the beta for me. Thanks so much for helping me come up with ideas and for all your help buddy.**

 **That's all for now guys and I hope you enjoyed. Later everyone.**

 **Beta reader: Phoenix Warehouse Productions**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. This one is going to be two stories made by the same guy since they are pretty short and both have the same point.**

 **This is a chapter about everyone's favorite fashionista Coco Adel. Thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for letting me do this. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Story: Cormag Ravenstaff's Dress to Impress & One Night Butterfly**

* * *

As time went on through the theater, everyone was enjoying themselves as they waited for Wolf to set up the next viewing. Zwei was still playing with Cupcake, Ran Jr. was taking a nap and Weiss' snow monster was who knows where right now.

Nicholas and Juniper were in the training room, and Juniper found something that surprised her.

"Honey look, its my armor and sword." said Arc mother. ( **AN: think Artoria lancers full armor and Artoria sabers sword from the fate series.** ) "It's been awhile since I last wore this, haven't needed to go on any missions for a while." she chuckled as she decided to put it on.

"Looks like it still fits dear." said Nicholas as she finished fitting herself.

"I forgot how it felt to wear it." she chuckled.

"You know, even to this day I never get tired of seeing you in that armor." he said as he took her helmet off and kissed her. Seeing her in her armor never failed to reignite his passion for her.

"Nicholas, stop. Your beard tickles." she chuckled. After they stopped kissing, Nicholas saw two other lockers.

"Hey look, it even has mine and my fathers armor and weapons." he said as he looked at them. ( **AN: Nicholas' armor and weapon looks like Anduin Wrynn's armor and sword from WOW. His father's armor and weapon looks like a smaller less mechanical version of Reinhardt's Balderich suit and hammer from Overwatch with more lion decals then eagle, as well as a huge shield with a lion detailed on it. It also has an opening at the end of the fingers for his claws to come out.** )

"We should get back, but it was nice wearing this again. Maybe we should go on a mission for old times sake when we get back." she said as she was taking her armor off and putting it back. He nodded with a smile and they made their way back to the theater room.

Meanwhile Ruby was stuffing her face with the cookies Jaune made.

"Jeez sis, slow down," said Yang. "I know you like Jaune's baking but this is getting ridiculous."

"I can't help it, they taste so good." whined Ruby.

"Seriously, how good can they be?" asked the brawler. Ruby then handed Yang one, much to the blondes surprise. She must really want Yang to know how good they are. Yang took a bite and she was very surprised. "Wow, ok that is pretty good. But still your going to throw up if you don't slow down." said Yang in a big sister tone.

"I think it's sweet that she enjoys his baking so much, you really like him don't you Ruby?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, I do." Ruby said with a blush. "He never treated me like a kid or someone who was special, he saw me as a normal girl with normal knees."

"*snickers* Normal knees?" asked Summer while trying not to laugh.

"It's a long story. But the point is, he was always nice and kind to me. And we're both kinda dorky and awkward, and we both have a lot of the same interests." explained Ruby. "We also hang out a lot so we slowly grew into best friends, I don't know when I started having feelings for him. It could have been as we grew closer or maybe when we met and I didn't realize it. When he helped me up out of that crater he kinda looked like a real knight in shining armor." as Ruby said all this she had a smile and a blush on her face.

The girls with feelings for Jaune who actually met him felt like Ruby's words of him being kind and nice best described Jaune. It made Weiss feel I guilty again for assuming Jaune was like all those other suitors, and that it took coming here to realize what a kind person Jaune is.

Summer then scooped Ruby up into a big hug. "I'm proud that my little rose found someone that makes her so happy."

"Thanks Mom." said Ruby as she returned the hug.

Meanwhile Kali was talking to Juniper.

"So you said that Violet was dumped by her boyfriend, why was that?" asked Kali.

Juniper's face turned spiteful. "That boy is a sore spot to talk about this. He decided to dump her for another girl." Juniper spat remembering that. "Thankfully Jaune taught him a lesson, much to Violet's surprise. She currently isn't looking for a relationship right now, and I can't blame her. It was resent."

"That poor dear. Being broken up with for such a stupid reason." said Kali. "She's lucky to have such a kind brother to look out for her. Sometimes I wish we gave Blake a sibling so she could have someone like that, but I'm happy to see she has her friends."

Just then Ozpin, Qrow, Tai, Roman, Nicholas and Ghira all disappeared out of thin air.

"What just happened?!" asked a worried Summer.

"Don't worry, look." said Wolf as he pulled out a letter. He then read aloud.

 **Wolf,**

 **I need to borrow Ozpin, Qrow, Tai, Roman, Nicholas, and Ghira for a few hours by your dimensions time.**

"Wait, what about me and pink streak?" asked Mercury.

Everyone then turned to see Ren hugging Nora with the ginger headed Valkyrie snuggling into his chest. It was clear he really didn't care.

 **If Mercury asks why I am not inviting him tell him it's a dad's day out and bonding experience.**

"Looks like he knew you would ask." snickered Emerald.

"Oh shut up mint head." grumbled the assassin.

 **And I promise to have them back in one piece, this is just a simple bonding experience between me and them and a few surprise guests I am bringing in with me.**

 **Signed**

 **Adrian Midnight-Phoenix**

"Huh, we sure hear a lot from him." said Coco.

"What kind of special guest are they with?" asked Salem. She was curious.

"And just one more thing before we start." said Wolf. He then extended his hand much to the confusion of the remaining watchers. Then another note landed in his hand from out of nowhere.

 **Dear girls (and Mercury)**

"Hey!" snapped said silver head.

 **I sent a few extra gifts when Elizabeth showed up, as well as some advice to a few of you, not all sadly.**

 **Ruby, your bullets are made of Aura while Jaune's are elemental magic. His are stronger than yours.**

"Aw man…" sighed Ruby. "Well I hope he lets me see it." she grumbled.

 **Salem, I put a ring that restores your human apperance in your box. The magic that keeps it powered will fail when you are extremely angry so watch your temper.**

Salem then put the ring on and it actually worked, she looked just like she did before she jumped into the well of destruction.

"I can't believe it." said Salem as she looked at her hands. She then took the ring off, but was happy she had a way of visiting her grandbabies.

 **Nora, the stew we gave you is your mother's recipe, while the Crepes are Mrs. Arc's, Jaune's grandmother's recipe.**

Nora stopped cuddling Ren for a second when she heard that. The stew was from her birth mother? Someone she never got to meet, and the crepes were from her new grandma. She felt a few tears try to escape but then felt Ren hug her tighter to help. It did just that as she went back to snuggling with him, but the thought was still on her mind.

 **Raven, I am glad you started to become like the woman who I loved to spar with and would trust to babysit Cinder and the kids when we needed to go on a group mission. So I have placed in your gift box the photo album of the Raven from my world, and the katana me and her forged together. She called it Raven's Flame as since we made it together the blade was able to catch aflame.**

Raven looked at all the pictures, many of them had her with Yang as she grew up. This made a tear leave her eye from thinking of how much she missed. She promised herself to make up for all the lost time.

Then she looked at the sword in surprise as it lit on fire, she knew it would come in handy at some point.

 **Summer, I know your plan to blackmail me and it won't work. Look in your gift box and you will find a photo album of us from when Esmeralda had first made the Genderbender Dust. It has pics of you and me at the beach as well as pics of us at a salon getting our hair and nails done.**

"Dang it!" shouted Summer. Though she would be lying if she didn't think the pictures were hilarious.

 **Glynda, I am glad you accepted where the Glynda from my world didn't. And I know you will help Cici as much as you can even though she is a grown woman. Thank you big sis.**

"Y- you're quite welcome." said Glynda. She then felt Cici hug her, while in the mirror Cindy was grumbling.

 **Cinder, I am glad you like your younger sister. In your box is a photo album of all 100+ of your younger siblings as well as painting supplies. I also included a painting you made when you were 5. I took you with me to Beacon once for one of my therapy sessions with Ozpin, and Peter Port watched you. He took you outside and you decided to draw a picture of Beacon and later painted it. It looks like a professional did it.**

Cici was, for the lack of a better word, flabbergasted at the amount of younger siblings she had. She was happy to have so many siblings but it was still crazy.

Glynda looked at the painting and was surprised at how well made it was. "This is quite impressive dear." complemented the teacher.

"Thanks auntie Glyn. I always kinda liked drawing and painting." said Cici.

 _"It certainly can be relaxing when I have to suffer being with complete idiots."_ said Cindy. In the mirror she started painting how she viewed people. She was painting herself holding puppets that looked like Emerald and Mercury.

"Cindy, that's not nice!" chastised Cici. Cindy just rolled her eyes.

 **Will send more gifts and notes later**

 **Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, AKA Big Bro, AKA Bird Brain (by the Branwen twins), AKA Amp by Gale and Glynda**

"Wait i don't get any words or anything?" asked Mercury.

"I'm a little upset I didn't get anything either." said Willow. Juniper amd Kali nodded in agreement.

 **P.S.**

 **Winter, Cupcake can't eat dry dog food. And if your curious it's because it can tear up her stomach. Her preferred food is spam, that is why I included it in her info-box. That way you won't have to spend money on her food. Also while she is a normally calm dog she may still experience flashbacks and PTSD due to explosions and bright light, similar to fireworks.**

"Oh you poor thing." Winter said as she walked over to Cupcake and gave the scarred dog a hug. She promised to do everything to keep her safe.

"Well now that that's out of the way, let's start the next universes." said Wolf.

"Universe's, plural as in more than one?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah these ones are pretty short in comparison so were showing two this session. But they all have the same theme." the god explained.

"And what's that?" asked Coco

"You of course." he said plainly. That surprised Coco to hear.

The girls with crushes on Jaune had a feeling they knew where this was going.

"Let's get started." said Wolf. The screen turned on and showed the first universe.

 **She posed in front of the mirror, hand on hip and the other lowering her sunglasses. Good, Coco thought to herself, savoring the stance.**

"Well hello there beautiful." chuckled Coco. She was actually happy to finally show up in one of these things.

 **"Seeing someone special today?" Velvet asked over her book, mocking.**

 **Coco chuckled. "Does a girl like me need an excuse to look good?"**

"Nope." Coco said plainly.

"Ugh, Coco do you really need to do this right now?" asked Velvet.

"What can I say Bun? If you can't do it looking good, then it's not worth doing at all." the fashionista replied. The rabbit faunus just face palmed.

"Ms Adel, I'm concerned where your priorities lie." scolded Goodwitch.

 **Velvet rolled her eyes. "I'd accept that if you didn't look that good every day."**

 **A laugh. "Why, bun, you like what you see? Should I watch how much I turn up the charm?"**

"Yeah Bun-bun, got something to say?" Coco was grinning at her teammate.

"Coco!" Velvet was red as a tomato.

"Ms Adel, please stop teasing your teammate." advised Goodwitch again.

"Yes ma'am." said Coco as she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

 **The Faunus' blush summoned another bout of laughter from Coco. "Relax, Vel. I'm just joking."**

 **"So what is your reason for today? You spent extra time on your hair."**

 **"Jaune Arc of all people asked to meet with me," she said, giving herself another look in the mirror. "And I'll be damned if I don't dress up when I go out."**

'Yeah I was right.' thought the girls who liked the knight.

"I wonder what he wants to talk with her about?" asked Yang.

"I think we'll find out." replied Ren.

 **-X-**

 **There was something about Jaune Arc she couldn't place her finger on. Something imperceptible, something unique. It was something that showed through despite his slouch and tired demeanor. Something in the way he perked up when she sat down across from him at the table at breakfast.**

Coco would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same as her counterpart. Jaune was a nice guy and made Cardin stop bullying Velvet. She decided to thank him for that and tease him in one fell swoop by jokingly offer him a date as thanks. She couldn't stop laughing for a bit after his reaction.

But in all seriousness, she liked Jaune. It wasn't everyday you meet someone as nice as him, so she was glad to have met him.

 **"Thanks for meeting me, Coco. I really need your advice." He sounded desperate, like he was running on borrowed time. Despite clearly rolling out of bed recently, Jaune pulled it together for their conversation.**

"So he wants my advice about something? Kinda rare for people outside my team." said Coco.

"But what does he need advice on, and why does he seem like he is in a hurry?" asked Pyrrha.

 **"Not many people ask me for advice," Coco admitted. Outside of her team, that was.**

 **Jaune seemed almost taken aback by the statement. "Really? I would have thought…"**

 **Coco shrugged. "So, what do you need my help with?"**

 **"It's Weiss Schnee. I need help impressing her. Everyone says you're the style queen of Beacon, and I thought you might be my best bet in helping me." Jaune sighed. "Weiss just won't take me seriously. I was thinking help with an outfit might be the right step?"**

 **Poor man, Coco thought to herself, Weiss will never accept him. How can he not see that?**

And with that Weiss was once again reminded of how she could have been nicer to Jaune.

Winter noticed this. "It's alright Weiss, the fact you wish to make up for it is what matters." reassured the older Schnee sister.

"Thank you Winter." said Weiss. Winter was right, Weiss would make up for how she treated Jaune.

 **She was tempted to tell Jaune. Coco debated it, wondering if ending his suffering and killing his hope was worth it.**

 **But instead: "We judge each other based on first impressions and appearances. You're right in thinking an outfit is the right step."**

"Unfortunately she isn't wrong. It seems people put to much stock in appearance." sighed Sienna. It was one of the reasons people didn't treat faunus right, the animal parts of their bodies made some people think it was alright to treat them like actual animals.

Blake and Ilia also understood that since they both tried hiding being faunus before.

"It seems unfair to judge someone by appearance alone." said Ruby

"Well that's just life." Emerald told her half sister. She knew first hand from growing up how she did.

 **He showed off a nice set of teeth with his smile. "I knew it! Uh…so do you think you could help me with that?"**

"Oh boy." sighed Velvet.

"What's wrong?" asked Cici.

"Shopping trips with Coco can be… exhausting." explained the rabbit faunus.

"What's that supposed to mean Bun?" asked Coco with a quirked eyebrow.

"You have us spend hours going through clothes, end up at minimum buying half the store, and then have us carry it all." deadpanned Velvet. Coco could tell Velvet was gaining some confidence here, she used to never state if something like that bothered her. She would usually brush it off by saying it's fine. Coco had a small smile present, only a small one since it was criticizing her.

"Jeez, that sounds brutal," said Yang.

"This coming from the girl who spend forever in the shower, and yet insists on going first." retorted Weiss.

"Hey, I don't do that!" defended the brawler.

"Yes you do." said Blake.

"Sorry sis." apologized Ruby.

"Et tu Ruby?" said Yang in hammy hurt voice.

 **"Heh, you're adorable, Arc. I think we can fix you up with something, though." Coco thought for a moment. "Think you're available this weekend for a trip down to Vale?"**

 **Jaune nodded with vigor. "I think that can be arranged. Thank you so much, Coco. I owe you one."**

 **"We can figure out how you can pay me back later." Coco waved dismissively. They said their goodbyes, and Jaune scampered off to his classes.**

 **Coco sighed. She didn't want to see his face when Weiss turned him down.**

 **-X-**

 **Weiss turned him down.**

Weiss flinched a little at how it just skipped straight to it and with how blunt it was.

"Wow, way to segway." chuckled Mercury.

 **Coco wasn't surprised. Not by a long shot. But what did catch her unaware was what happened right after.**

"Did that happen a lot?" asked Summer? She was surprised at how Coco… wasn't surprised.

"Would seem that way." answered Raven.

 **Jaune Arc came to her for consolation.**

 **Her! Coco Adel, fashionista extraordinaire and acquaintance of Jaune Arc at best. Yet here he came for a shoulder to cry on.**

"Wow thats weird, usually he goes to Renny." said Nora.

"Yes, as the only other male on the team, Jaune has confided in me quite a bit when ever he got rejected." agreed Ren.

"The poor dear." said Kali. She could tell from the look of the boy he practically had his heart ripped out and stomped on. It was rough for his mother, sister and the girls that liked him to see as well.

 **So it was then that Coco Adel and Jaune Arc formed a friendship. It just sort of…happened.**

 **-X-**

 **"Are you going to the dance?" Jaune asked as he handed her a jacket. Aside from his pleasant company, Coco did appreciate how his height could thwart tall shelves.**

"Arc is pretty tall." said Coco. Everyone agreed. He was over 6ft tall, Ruby thought he was perfect for piggyback rides.

 **She took the jacket and added it to the growing pile in their arms. Some outfits for her to try on, and some for him. He'd become something of an apprentice to her fashion talent.**

"Wow, you weren't lying Velvet. That is a lot of clothes." said Yang.

"Yes that is a bit much." agreed Raven.

"Miss Adel, I would ask that you don't spend all your student allowance on clothes." said Goodwitch. Coco just sighed.

 **"I had planned on it. Though I'll still need to find something to wear first." Together they walked to the changing rooms, each grabbing adjacent rooms. It was their tradition, and each would get the other's opinion on how they looked.**

 **"I need your help with something for it," Jaune said from within his room. Coco stepped out as he did. Each remarked their distaste for the other's outfit, and went back in for round two. "I may have made a wager with Pyrrha that requires me to wear something…unconventional."**

A few of that remember the dance chuckled a bit, they remembered when Jaune went to the dance in a dress. Yang however wasn't laughing. You would have thought she would be laughing the loudest, but she was instead mad. She was upset that somehow, Jaune was able to pull of a dress better than she did. But she had to admit he had some pretty nice legs.

Those that were not at the dance were confused.

 **"Oh?" Coco asked, pulling off the top she was wearing. "What did you get yourself wrapped into this time?" She thumbed through some of the other options she'd brought in and selected one.**

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Kali.

"I don't know." replied Winter.

 **"I told Pyrrha that if she didn't get a date to the dance, I'd wear a dress," he said lightly.**

Silence came from those that weren't at the dance.

"Wait that's why he did it?" asked Yang.

"Yes, it was very sweet of him." giggled Pyrrha.

"Damn, first he sneaks into a school for hunting monsters, and then he where's a dress to keep a promise. He has more balls then I thought." complimented Coco.

" _That or he has no shame whatsoever._ " said Cindy.

"I think that was nice of him." defended Cici.

 **Coco paused, wondering if she heard him right.**

 **"Coco?"**

 **"No, I heard you. But it begs the questions of…why?"**

 **They left the rooms and Coco raised her eyebrows at Jaune. He looked good. With a grin, he said, "I actually like this one a lot."**

 **Coco returned the smile. When they first started doing this, whenever she'd wear a dress that showed…generous cleavage, he'd scarcely meet her eyes. Now, he hid it better. Not perfect, but an improvement.**

"Ah man, then how am I going to have fun teasing him if he can hide it?" asked Yang.

"Yang, I don't think that's really important." deadpanned Blake. Yang just crossed her arms and huffed.

 **"You as well. The scarf is the selling point, for sure." They returned to their lairs for the next outfit.**

 **"So you need help picking out a dress, I take it?" Coco asked.**

 **Jaune laughed. "It sounds silly when you say it like that. But…if, and that's a big if, I'm gonna wear a dress, I'd like to look good."**

 **"Jaune, I completely understand." A vision of Jaune Arc wearing a dress encompassed her mind. It looked far sexier than it ought to.**

Coco wouldn't admit it but she couldn't keep her eyes of Jaune when he walked into the dance with a dress, and not for the same reason as everyone else.

 **I suppose I just figured out one of my kinks, Coco realized through a blush. Or maybe it's the man in it?**

Coco actually blushed at that, Coco, the cool beauty of Beacon, blushed.

Velvet decided to get back at her for all the teasing. "Got something you want to tell us Coco?" asked Velvet with a smirk. Coco tried to play it off but Velvet wouldn't stop smirking at her.

 **Jaune's changing room door opened. Coco hastened to get her next set of attire on.**

 **Finding a dress for Jaune? She wished Velvet were here to take pictures.**

 **-X-**

 **Jaune Arc didn't know when most of his free time, when not with his team, was spent with Coco. He didn't realize when he started owing Coco so many favors. And he certainly didn't know when he started falling for Coco Adel.**

And like that, all the thoughts from the girls that liked the knight were confirmed.

Coco was once again blushing, this was really weird for her. Usually she would make someone else blush, she wasn't usually blushing herself.

 **But at this point, he didn't care.**

 **Whatever eyes he once had for Weiss, they had turned toward the woman he'd grown closer to over the semester.**

Weiss just sighed sadly at hearing that, though she felt that it was warranted for everything she said and did.

 **Ren advised Jaune to do something about it before the Vytal Festival. And like all things, Ren was typically right.**

"I'm flattered Jaune thinks so highly of my opinion." said Ren

"Well duh Renny. Your always full of good ideas." giggled the bubbly bomber. She continued snuggling her boyfriend.

 **-X-**

 **"Coco?"**

 **They were shopping at their favorite store. Over the past few months, Jaune had become almost as adept at fashion as she was.**

 **Almost. Nothing was going to make Jaune Arc better than the Coco Adel. But he was a fast learner.**

"Well obviously, some things are just impossible." said Coco with a smirk. A few just rolled their eyes.

 **"Yeah, Jaune?" she asked. When she stepped out, he was wearing a tuxedo. It was one of the few things she'd never seen the man don before.**

 **"How do I look?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.**

 **Hot. "You look great!" she said, honestly. "What's the occasion?"**

Coco once again blushed, she never called anyone, except herself, hot out loud. And the fact everyone heard that was pretty embarrassing.

 **"Believe it or not, I have a date."**

 **Coco blinked. "Oh."**

 **"Oh?"**

 **"I mean, congratulations!" Coco exclaimed, not entirely happy. Happy for him, unhappy for herself. "Who is she? Do I know her?"**

"Wow Coco, looks like your other seems pretty upset~." teased Velvet. She actually liked being the one to poke fun at someone for once.

Meanwhile the thought going through Coco's head was 'so thats what its like on the other end of that.' She's used to being the teaser and not the one being teased. Though for some reason she felt a pang in her chest when Jaune said he had a date and didn't know why.

 **He grinned. Something about that damn smile threw off her game. "Well, you might."**

 **"Are you going to leave me in suspense?" Coco tapped her foot, curiosity getting the better of her.**

 **"You know me." Jaune laughed. "Her name is Coco Adel."**

 **"Who—"**

And like that the fashionista's eyes went to the size of saucers.

 **Coco paused, running his sentence through her mind again.**

 **"Coco, I don't know when I started feeling…more for you than friendship, but I'm not the type to let it lie. I understand if you don't feel the same, but if there's a chance you do, then I'd love to take you out for dinner tonight." Jaune's smile, as radiant as it was, held desperation in it. He was worried she'd say no.**

"Aw, that's so sweet." said Kali.

"Yeah, but you can tell he is afraid of her saying no." said a sad Juniper.

"Well he has had a bit too much of that in the past." reminded Saphron. She remembered how he had been rejected by plenty of girls before going to Beacon. Weiss also flinched at her words.

 **"What time are you picking me up?" she asked, allowing a small smirk.**

Many of them perked up when hearing that, even the girls that like Jaune since they didn't want to see him heart broken.

 **Jaune blinked, and then recovered. "Uh, does seven work for you?"**

 **"Seven works perfectly. And now, judging from your tux, I have a dress to buy." Coco's eyes danced with laughter. "And you're gonna help me pick it out, Arc."**

 **Her hand grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the changing room area. A goofy smile on Jaune's face and an expression of contentment on Coco's.**

And with that the screen turned off and Wolf spoke. "Alright let's start the next one."

The screen then went back on to show Velvet and Coco in a bar.

 **"Yeah, yeah," Coco rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't have a thing for Fox."**

 **"I don't!" protested Velvet. Her response lost most of its gusto in the chaos of the late night bar crowd, but her expression relayed it all to Coco.**

"Coco, you know I don't." said Velvet

"Well maybe you don't, but you can't really speak for this version of you." pointed out Coco. Velvet just gave an exhausted sigh.

 **"Relax, bun. Denial is the first stage, this is healthy."**

 **In a huff, Velvet stormed off. It was cute, actually. She'd cool down within ten minutes. Velvet always put up this act when Coco teased her.**

 **Hmm…maybe this time she'd send Fox to see if she was okay.**

Velvet shot her team leader a glare at that. Coco just chuckled at it.

 **"Coco?" a timid voice asked.**

 **Turning her head, she saw Jaune Arc take the seat next to her. The rest of his team was scattered about the bar. Pyrrha chatted up Yatsu and Fox while Nora had dragged Ren (Much to his discontent) to the dance floor.**

"I just am not the most fond of dancing." explained Ren.

"But you were pretty good during the dance?" remembered Blake.

"Just because your good at something doesn't mean you enjoy it." replied the green ninja.

 **The two teams had gotten back from a mission with the best news they could come back with: success, and no casualties. Nora had been quick to suggest a celebration and Velvet was right behind her, seconding the motion.**

 **How could Coco argue with a pair like that? Not that she was opposed to a bit of partying.**

 **"Coco?"**

 **Oh yeah, Jaune.**

 **"What's up?" Coco asked.**

 **He wore a cheesy grin as he offered her a drink. "Figured I ought to say thanks for saving me out there. I would have been a goner if you hadn't backed me up."**

 **What was he…?**

 **Her eyes flashed with recognition. She saw Jaune Arc fighting off two Ursai, doing better than usual. But when one landed an especially hard hit on his shield, her minigun had his back and drilled bullets into the offending Ursa.**

"Have to admit, he is getting better." said Yang.

"He has put in a lot of improvement." agreed Goodwitch.

"Imagine how tough he would be if he were trained the full four years." Winter thought out loud.

 **"I was just doing what anyone would do." Coco shrugged, not taking the offered drink.**

 **Jaune set it in front of her on the table they now shared. "I insist. You helped me out back there, and I want to pay you back."**

 **Coco sighed. She grabbed the drink and took a sip. "Then I'll accept. Though if you really wanted to pay me back, you'd dress nice for once." The brunette laughed and downed part of the drink. Jaune laughed too, following suit with drinking.**

 **Jaune Arc, dress nice? She wondered if the man owned anything aside from t-shirts and sweatshirts. Coco Adel chuckled to herself.**

"Or that gods awful hoo-" Coco stopped herself when she noticed the looks Saphron and Juniper gave her.

 **Jaune dressed as well as her would be a site to see.**

 **That had been a little more than a week ago. CFVY and JNPR had gone back to Beacon in high spirits. That high continued throughout the following week.**

 **But Friday came with a shock when Coco entered the dining hall. Naturally, she moved towards the table she shared with her team. Yatsu was always easy to pick out no matter how many people stood between them.**

 **As per usual, Coco walked by RWBY and JNPR's table. And it was there that Coco passed by and stopped.**

 **Jaune Arc was unrecognizable. Gone was the messy hair and sweatshirt. His blond hair actually had been introduced to a comb and styled back into a frankly sexy look.**

 **He wore a black leather jacket with a maroon scarf. The leather was fake, but no less striking. Coco blinked several times.**

Coco went stiff at the site of Jaune. She never seen him dress that good before.

"Damn, I didn't know he could look that good." complemented Yang.

"I'm just as surprised." said Juniper. "He usually prefers his hoodie."

 **Jaune stood up and walked over to her. He had a grin mixed with mirth and asked, "Cat got your tongue, Coco?"**

 **It was bold. His tone was inflected with confidence. The swagger he walked with spoke of a man who knew what he was doing. It was so not the Jaune Arc she knew.**

 **It was hot.**

Coco felt like she was going crazy, she had never blushed this much before.

"Wow Coco, I didn't know you thought that way." chuckled Velvet. She could get used teasing someone else.

"Well she isn't wrong, he definitely looks better than Mercury." chuckled Emerald.

"Hey! You trying to say something?" spat the assassin.

"I'm saying your not fashionable, I thought that was clear." Emerald had a huge smirk on her face.

"Can you two please get along?" begged Cici. She didn't know how long she could stand to see them fight.

 **A tremor ran through her spine. Coco shut it down with a single thought: That's Jaune Arc.**

 **"Well, I didn't think you'd take that suggestion literally." Her mouth quirked up into a grin. She focused on his face and his smile.**

 **Jaune shrugged. "Oh, I felt like a change. Want to invite your team to come sit with us today?"**

 **She'd like that very much. Subconsciously licking her lips, Coco replied, "Yeah, we'll do that."**

 **The rest of that day had been spent distracted. Fashionable Jaune Arc would not stay out of her vision. At the end of the day, Coco had been confronted with a startling reality.**

 **She found Jaune Arc attractive.**

"I'm surprised it took clothes for this Coco do see Jaune like that." said Blake.

"Yeah, I mean the last one made sense, getting to know him alot can do that. But why clothes for this one?" asked Summer.

"Coco really likes clothes." explained Velvet. Summer didn't feel like that was much of an explanation.

 **Much to her chagrin though, the next day he had returned to his normal cadence of wear.**

 **Coco said nothing to him until they left the table. It was Saturday and with no classes, she had no qualms with cornering him.**

 **With a dismissal, he told his team to go on without him. Leaning against the wall, he asked, "What's up?"**

 **Coco put her hands on her hips. Looking at him now, she didn't feel the desire from yesterday like she had. But it was there, burning steady in her chest.**

Velvet was about to open her mouth when Coco stopped her. "Not. One. Word." she told her teammate. Velvet chose to not say anything at that.

 **"You changed back. You looked good yesterday."**

 **Jaune laughed and ran a hand through his one again messy hair. "It was fun, but I like my regular style. It fits me, you know?"**

 **Coco didn't say anything. She glanced around the hallway, her eyes landing on one of the spare rooms. Her hand had latched onto Jaune's without realizing.**

 **With a yelp from the man, Coco dragged him to the room. All the older students knew how to get into the spare rooms, an open secret that the staff turned a blind eye to.**

"I remember those rooms, me and Tai had some fun in them." chuckled Raven.

"Yes, a lot of students do it seems." sighed Goodwitch.

 **The door swung open and she nearly threw Jaune into the room. He stumbled and looked at her, "Coco?"**

 **The brunette pushed him onto the bed, whispering, "What if I give you a reason to dress like that again?" She swooped down and attacked his neck, her teeth placing their mark.**

Coco was surprised at what her other had did. Her face was now burning from how red it was.

"Friend Ruby, why is friend Coco biting friend Jaune's neck?" asked Penny who was also blushing for reasons she didn't know.

"Uh, well… you see Penny…" Ruby didn't know how to explain.

 **Jaune Arc moaned and made an effort to get his shirt off. That was all the encouragement Coco needed.**

 **It was just a one night stand.**

Coco was trying, and failing, to keep calm. But like Yang she was a total virgin as well, she was just better at hiding it. That's why when the dolls from earlier told her what Jaune's sexual thoughts of her was, she played it off and even retorted. But on the inside she was a stuttering mess, she was just trying to keep her image as the girl who never gets flustered. But this viewing was testing her resolve and she was failing.

 **Coco hadn't returned right to her room. With her outfit as disoriented as Jaune was, she'd taken ample time to fix it to every pristine detail.**

 **She avoided the possibility of running into Jaune that day. But Coco couldn't evade him forever. After breakfast the next day, he pulled her aside.**

 **"Did yesterday…mean anything?" His voice quivered awkwardly, almost worried. He enjoyed it, there was no doubt about that. She heard his screams and watched his face as he fidgeted on his sore ass at breakfast. No, if anything, he was excited.**

"Wait… why is his ass sore?" asked Yang.

"Well it could be for a number of reasons. Like some really kinky sex, or that maybe that Coco is into pegging." said Wolf. Coco just had a huge blush from hearing that, while Blake was covering her nose with blood spilling out between her fingers.

Everyone else went wide eyed at that. Mercury and Ren clenched their cheeks from the thought alone.

 **But then there was the question itself. Did Coco feel anything more than lust for Jaune? She didn't know, nor did she want to find out. That level of commitment wasn't her style.**

Coco hearing that started to wonder if that's what she's really like. Thinking about that made her wonder if that's being a little cold.

 **Coco shrugged. "Just a one night stand."**

Coco flinched at how blunt her counterpart was.

 **Jaune ran his hand through his hair. Quietly, he asked, "Do you think you'd ever be interested in doing it again?"**

 **Her breathing shallows and she was fighting that feeling again. Coco's mouth quirks into a smile. "I think that can be arranged." She walked away, passing by Jaune.**

"She may try to deny it, but it's clear she is developing legitimate feelings for him." said Summer. She remembered how Qrow used to be similar to that.

 **With a practiced hand, she smacked his ass. He yelped in surprise and Coco laughed.**

"Why do you have to do that Coco?" whined Velvet. She did that all the time with her team.

"Well I just can't help it bun. People's just to fun." shrugged the fashionista.

 **Coco wondered what excuse she'd give her team this time. They knew what she was doing. It was no secret she'd slept with plenty of men and women over their years. But never this frequently. Velvet especially was suspicious.**

"Wait, we didn't know you did that." said a confused Velvet.

"I- I don't, I haven't…" Coco didn't want to finish that.

"Haven't what Coco?" Velvet quirked a brow wondering went her leader was going to say.

"Nothing." Coco turned away from the faunus, trying to hide her blush. This viewing was really testing her resolve.

 **She never had intended to spend this much time with him. But…Jaune Arc was almost magnetic. Coco had caught herself spending more time outside of their hook-ups than they ever had.**

 **Falling for Jaune Arc was never on her to do list, but life had a funny sense of humor for someone terrified of commitment.**

 **Shoving the feelings away was easy at first. Coco could look Jaune straight in the eye and tell him he meant nothing to her, had he asked.**

"Well, that's kinda harsh." said Yang.

"Yeah, no one wants to be told something like that." agreed Cici.

" _Oh please._ " Cindy rolled her eyes at her counterparts words.

"It is cruel to say the very least, if someone meant nothing to you then that would also mean you wouldn't care if the just died." Winter shook her head in disappointment.

Coco felt bad about what her other self thought.

 **Of course he hadn't. Not yet, anyway.**

 **Coco barely realized the breakfast table only had her and Jaune at it. The rest of their teams had gone long ago, it seemed.**

 **"Coco?"**

 **"Hmm?" Coco replied with elegance. Sleep hadn't been shaken off of her yet.**

 **Jaune paused, seemingly thinking before he spoke. "We've…been spending a lot of time together."**

They all knew where this was going, the question was will it be like the first one?

 **She blinked through her sleep, her mind getting into gear for what came next. "And…?"**

 **He paused again. Then, "I think I'm falling for you."**

Even though they saw that coming, it still surprised many to hear, but it made sense. Spending a lot of intimate time with someone would bring about feelings for them.

 **The words she didn't want to hear.**

 **Noise reigned around their table, but Coco and Jaune's world was silent. The oblivious fool sitting across from her had the gall to tell her in the cafeteria? When she was least prepared?**

 **'I feel the same' was all she had to say. Four simple words and life would go on as it was.**

 **"I don't feel the same."**

"Damn, couldn't have tried to sugarcoat it could ya?" asked Mercury. "I may be an asshole but even I think that was harsh."

"Yeah, you should have at least let fearless leader down easy." said Nora.

'Ok, yeah I have to admit my other could have been a little gentler with that.' thought Coco. She was pretty sure she would have been a bit niver about it. But it was also clear to see that the other Coco was lying to herself. She had to wonder, did she feel the same?

 **He crumbled like a house of cards. His cheerful tone dropped and he said, "Oh…I'm an idiot."**

 **Before she could speak to mitigate the damage, he was gone.**

"Oh, my poor baby." said a sad Juniper. She couldn't stand seeing her son heart broken. It also hurt for his friends and those who like him to see as well.

Salem was wondering if she could find a way into that universe and make that version of the girl pay for breaking her grandsons heart.

 **It took until that night for her to finally find Jaune. He was cooped up in the bar they'd went to after the mission.**

 **Coco took the seat next to him and ordered a beer. Jaune groaned, "Coco…not now. Please."**

Coco flinched when she heard the hurt that was in his voice. Knowing he is like that because of her kinda sucks, honestly it made her feel like crap.

 **"I'm a one night stand kind of girl," she said, taking the beer from the bartender. "I've never been good with commitment."**

"If your trying to make him feel better, I don't think its working." said Saphron.

"Maybe a different approach would be better." her wife agreed.

 **Jaune said nothing.**

 **"If I was, I probably would have said something different to you at breakfast."**

 **His sigh tore through her train of though. "Coco, can you just get to the point?"**

 **"Jaune, I'm sorry."**

 **He turned away from her, making to leave.**

 **"Give me another chance!" she said, desperate to not have Jaune leave.**

That made a few eyes go wide. Was she asking what they thought she was?

 **He paused. "Give you another chance?"**

 **"I fucked up. I have fallen for you, Jaune Arc. I didn't want to believe it, but I have." Coco bit her lip.**

That made Coco start to think a bit. That was two universes where she fell for Jaune.

"This all could have been a bit easier if you just accepted how you felt from the beginning." Summer said.

"Maybe she was to stubborn? I mean I would know." suggested Yang.

Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet were wondering if they were ever going to get a universe where they get together with Jaune. They felt like it wasn't fair that they kept seeing universes that make other girls start liking him.

 **Jaune began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed.**

 **"Are you always this complicated?" he asked.**

 **"Would I be interesting if I wasn't?"**

 **"I suppose not." Jaune grinned.**

The screen faded and Wolf got up and spoke.

"Well that's this viewing. What did you think?" asked the God.

"I wish we didn't have to see my baby get rejected in both of them." complained Juniper.

"Yeah, and while I wish I was the one with Jaune in this one, yes I admit it, I had fun teasing Coco for once." said Velvet. She was surprised that Coco didn't say anything about her admitting her crush or about the teasing. She turned and saw that the fashionista was in deep thought.

Coco was thinking how this made her start to see Jaune a little differently. Yeah he was nice, and he also helped Velvet. It was weird how in the first one he asked her for advice. And she was especially surprised how bold her other self was with him. But she then also thought how calming it is to be around him, like he always generated a comforting aura. Amd if she was being honest, he is the first person to ever make her blush from all this. Maybe she could give him a chance, she definitely helped Velvet doesn't mind.

She was taken out of her thoughts when a dildo just like the others got landed right on her lap from out of nowhere.

"Uh… what just happened?" asked a shocked Coco.

"Oh did I forget to mention? Everytime someone here falls for Jaune, they get one of their own." explained Wolf with a smirk.

"What?!" asked a few of the girls.

"Wait then that means… Coco, did you-?"

Before Velvet could finish that Coco interrupted. "Yes ok, I guess I realized I have feelings for him." she admitted. "Sorry bun, I know you like the guy but I help how I feel." she apologized.

"Its okay Coco." replied the faunus. This surprised the fashionista since no one knows that the girls who like him agreed to share.

"Your seriously okay with this Velvet?" she asked.

"I think we should talk later." interjected Pyrrha.

Coco was a bit confused at this, but she supposed she would hear them out.

"Well anyway, that's it for now. I'll let you know when to come back." said Wolf. Everyone just got up for a bit.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you all liked this chapter. Not much to say other then I'm happy you all read this.**

 **Stick around for the omake that my friend PWP made. Thanks a lot man, you've been a big help with this series.**

 **Beta reader: Jauneforever and Phoenix Warehouse Productions**

* * *

"Hey guys, we got a video from A.M.P." Wolf told them.

"Really, what is it?" asked Willow.

"It's to show what he's been up to with the dad's." he explained. He turned on the screen.

 **A Black Phoenix holding a Green Shield is seen on the screen with the caption Phoenix Warehouse Productions security tape.**

 **Static is seen on the screen.**

The mothers and the girls that like Jaune went wide eyed at what they saw next. They had blushes and some had nose bleeds. Glynda was also speechless but for a different reason.

 **The camera shows Qrow, Ghira, Nicholas, Roman, Ozpin, Tai, Tyrion, Jaune, Adrian, and Gale Goodwitch using Adrian's wieght room, all of them are shirtless.**

 **Gale is wearing a blue silk blindfold and looks to be around 37 with long blond hair that is turning white and a blond goatee on his chin, he has a few scars on his arms.**

"Why is my bro- er… my counterparts brother there?" asked Glynda.

"Lets just say you now have a big brother to help teach you magic." the god explained.

"But why-" before Glynda could finish, Wolf cut her off.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

 **Qrow has minor scars and the symbols of his wife and daughters tattooed on his arms.**

Both Summer and Willow were both checking Qrow out.

Willow was remembering the two nights she spent with the red eyed huntsmen, single handedly the best nights she had in her entire life.

Summer was thinking that maybe soon she and Qrow should make up for all the years they were apart.

"I can understand why he has the symbols of his wife and Weiss' partner, but why does he have ours as well?" Winter asked when noticing Qrow had tattoos of hers, Weiss' and Emerald's symbols.

"He got them on the trip he's on because he found out your his daughters. He also got the rose ones after Summer died and when he started training Ruby. It's to remind him of his family and what he has to come to." Wolf explained. They thought that was sweet of him to hear.

 **Tai had his tattoos showing as well as scars on his torso.**

Raven was staring at Tai and memories of when they were together flooded back. If she was being honest, those nights were some of the things she mist most. Like Summer, she was thinking of making up for lost time.

 **Nick has scars all over his arms and torso with his children's names tattoed on his chest within his family crest.**

Juniper was biting down on her finger at the sight of Nicholas. Much like he got when she was in her armor, she was the same way seeing him bare chested.

 **Ghira has scars all over him as well.**

Kali was purring, her ears were twitching with her nose bleeding at the sight of her husband, like mother like daughter I suppose. If she had a tail it would be wagging like crazy.

 **Tyrion only has two scars both looking to be from a stinger on his back and shoulder.**

Salem was surprised to see that Tyrian was there.

 **Roman has gunshot scars and a nice set of abs.**

Neo was embarrassed to see her adoptive father like that.

"Hehe, looks like he has better abs than you Merc." chuckled Emerald.

"Oh shut up!" spat Mercury.

"Please stop fighting you two." begged Cici. She couldn't stand seeing them fight.

 **Ozpin has no scars but some serious muscle.**

Salem was caught staring at Ozpin, even though they had been enemies for a long time they were once in love. She couldn't help but remember the nights they spent together hundreds of years ago.

 **Jaune has minor scars on his arms and torso.**

"Damn, Jaune has got some scars on him." said Yang. "Don't you think sis?... Sis?" she turned to Ruby and saw that she was a little occupied looking at Jaune. She was also looking at the scars and blushing. She then thought she may have a thing for guys with scars.

The other girls who liked him were also starring. They all had huge blushes on their faces.

Pyrrha was biting her lip so hard that, if she didn't have aura, it would be bleeding.

Velvet was hiding her eyes behind her ears, but every now and again sneaking a peak.

Coco was fanning herself with her hand and drooping her sunglasses with the other.

Neo was taking pictures. So was Ruby but she was being sneaky about it and masking the sound with a cough.

Even a few of the girls that didn't like him that way were blushing

Ilia was looking away from the screen once again making confused lizard noises (that's going to happen a bit in the series) and filled with confused thoughts, thanks to those fucking pictures.

Sienna was blushing when she remembered she marries a version of him that worked in porn films.

Even Blake, even though she doesn't share the same feelings as the others, had a huge nose bleed. She could see that Jaune had some impressive abs, that were as good, if not better, then Sun's.

Yang was also impressed. She also wondered why Jaune hid that under his hoodie.

 **Adrian is the most covered in scars ranging from stab wounds to gunshots to burns with the most notable scars being the two on his shoulders that look as though they got straight through as well as where his flesh meets the mechanical arms.**

"Wait, hoe did he lose his arms?" asked Cici.

"Huh, he only told me that he lost his left arm to the nuckelavee that killed Ren's parents. I have no idea how he lost the other one." Wolf told her.

Ren was uncomfortable when hearing about the grimm that destroyed his town and family. He then was brought out of his thoughts when Nora wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and hugged his girlfriend back.

 **"Thanks for letting us use your gym Feather Head," says Gale**

 **"Welcome Giggles, just glad you decided to take my offer. Ok guys finish up and hit the showers, Gale will show you to the theater to watch Grimm Hearts: Desert Rose."**

Glynda wondered what this deal was, and if it had anything to do with what Wolf said.

 **"Aren't you joining us Adrian?" Asks Nick**

 **"No, me and water do not mix."**

 **"How bad could it be? I mean it's just water," states Qrow**

 **"Very bad when your body is attuned to fire magic. While fire would burn every one else it heals and cleans me. Water burns my skin as fire would you."**

"Wait, what?" asked Summer, a bit worried for her kinda sorta adoptive brother.

"That has to really suck during rainy days." cringed Yang.

Salem was also surprised to hear this.

 **"Bullshit, like that would happen," states Tyrion.**

 **"Jaune grab that bottle of water, and pour some on my shoulder." Demands Adrian.**

 **Jaune goes to argue, But Adrian cuts him off before he can begin. "This is to show you what magic saturation can do to us. My body is so infused in fire magic that I am not able to even walk in the rain. Consider this one of my lessons on why magic is a curse for our lines."**

"Why would he consider it a curse?" asked Salem.

"You'll see." Wolf told her.

 **As Jaune pours the bottle of water over Adrian's shoulder we see steam come off him and his skin start to blister and burn. By the time Jaune finishes pouring the water on him, Adrian has 3rd degree burns on his shoulder.**

Everyone cringed at the mere sight of that. Salem had a feeling she knew the reason, but wasn't entirely sure. She had never seen a case as big as this before.

 **Everyone is shocked and worried for all who have elemental magic if this what can happen.**

 **Adrian then smirks and says, "want to see a fast way to heal guys?"**

 **Before any of them can make a comment Adrian slams yet another bottle of Genderbender Dust onto the ground.**

"Again with that dust?" asked Weiss?

"Yep. Summer get your camera ready, and for the rest of the wives and daughters, here you go." he said as he gave them all cameras.

 **As usual we hear coughing coming from the smoke as it turns feminine.**

Once again everyone's eyes go wide at what they see next.. This time Merc and Ren looked away. Merc because Emerald smacked him for starring. Ren because he knew Nora would kill him if he didn't.

 **First to be revealed is Rain, only without her scars or mechanical arms. She is still topless and has breasts the same size as Wiess.**

When seeing that someone much older then her has breast the same size as her, Weiss grew a little worried she might never grow. She then just looked at her chest, then at Ruby. She internally cried hoping she grows at least a little.

Cici was a bit bashful about seeing this while Cindy just picked the camera right up and took as many pictures as she could while laughing. Once again Cici was confused on whether to call him/her daddy or momma.

 **Next is Joan who's her scars are gone. Her breasts make Yang and all her sisters seem small. She now has a belly button ring and black highlights in her hair.**

Yang, looking at Joan's breasts, actually felt self conscious about hers. She was wondering if this is how Weiss feels around her. This was really starting to tick her off, first Jaune pulls off a dress better then her and now has a better body then her as a girl? Life is just unfair.

Blake blushed a bit more, she definitely thought Joan was attractive. Especially with the dark look she has.

Velvet and Ilia were trying to look away because they both had confusing thoughts. Ilia was failing to turn away from the sight of a bare chested Joan. Her nose started to bleed a lot.

Terra was also blushing up a storm, she was seeing a naked female version of Jaune, the man who gave her a child. It was crazy to see.

 **Gale is revealed next and she now looks like her sister wearing a blindfold. Her breasts are just smaller than her sisters.**

Glynda was confused enough that her 'brother' as there, now even more so at the sight. Especially since he/she looked like her. But she also wished she also had a camera. She wasn't as stuck up as you think. Then suddenly a camera fell on her lap and she took advantage of that.

 **Qrow stumbles out next looking now like Ravens identical twin sister. Her name is now Helen.**

Raven was surprised to see how much the female form of her brother looked like her, though she supposed it made sense given they are twins. She took a picture though because she thought it would be funny.

Summer, Ruby and the rest of Qrow's daughters did the same. They was going to have fun with that when he gets back.

 **Next to be revealed is Taichi, still goes by Tai, and she looks like an older version of Yang. She is the same size as Yang.**

Yang was surprised at that, she wondered if that's how she would look when she gets older. But then she took a picture.

Raven also took another picture. Her husband and brother were going to dread this, and she would just laugh at their faces.

 **Ozpin is the next to be shown only he is now Ozma. A beauty who could make Salem have thoughts. She is petite and has breasts the same size as Ruby.**

And in fact, Salem did have some thoughts. Some very confused thoughts at that. Though she did take a picture. One for fun and the other for _fun_.

 **Ghira is revealed next, and she is now the same height as her wife. Her face is still more angular, and her breast smaller than Kali.**

For Kali, she didn't really care. She'd love Ghira no matter what, whether he be a man or woman. Though she still took a picture to mess with him.

 **Tyrion is the next to be shown, and while the same height she looks more sane. Her scars are gone and you can see her madness is gone as well. Her name now is Talon.**

Salem was curious as to why she didn't have the usual madness in her eyes. Usually she would have the look that would make anyone know just how insane he/she really was.

 **Roman is the next to have the smoke fade, she is a few inches shorter and her hair longer. She no longer has her scars and her hair is now a more burnt orange than orange.**

Neo also got and camera and got plenty of pictures. She was going to have fun messing with her adoptive father with them.

 **Nicholas is finally revealed, and as she is now known Nicole is the older image of her daughter Joan, minus the piercings, and highlights.**

And like the others Juniper and even Saphron took pictures. They were sure their sisters would love seeing this. They even took some pictures of Jaune for extra amusement.

"I can't wait to see them again and show them this." she chuckled.

 **"This is freaky," says Nicole.**

"Your telling me." chuckled Yang.

 **"I am in a room fool of hot ass babes all of whom are topless….did I die and go to heaven?" Asked Joan.**

That surprised those that know the blonde to hear.

"Ok what? Usually if I do a little light teasing with him he gets uncomfortable, but now he- er, she is acting like a perv." asked Yang.

"It could be the dust." suggested Ren.

Weiss gave that some thought. "Hmm, he has a point. I never heard of that just before, who knows what effects it has on someone mentally as well as physically." That thought kinda made them a little uncomfortable to think about.

 **"I wonder if Terra would like me more like this then a guy?" Joan said perversely before she chuckled.**

"Yeah Terra, what do you think?" chuckled Saphron with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't get enough of teasing her wife.

Terra then blushed at that. She couldn't stop thinking of herself in the middle of an Arc sibling sandwich. She then tried to shake those thoughts away to no avail. Saphron just chuckled at her wife and tapped her with her elbow and had a huge grin. The others definitely thought it was the dust now.

 **"You think this is weird? Try finding out that someone you expect to train your nephew in swordplay is not only the son of your idol but magically inept. Thats why you and most of his sister never supported him. You couldn't sense his power that was ravaging his body. With training he would have been healthier sooner as his body couldn't handle his magic levels." Screams Rain, "And even worse when you go to your childhood home and find a mine shaft in the middle of your family orchard!"**

"Wait, so Jaune's magic was partly why he was sick?" asked Juniper.

"It wasn't the reason, it just made it worse. It's also why he got a lot as a baby and it was easier for him to get sick as a kid. If he was trained like he asked you guys then yeah, it would have been better." Wolf explained. "Physical training can help the body better withstand high levels of magic. His grandpa Richard had a small amount of magic, but enough to unknowingly sense Jaune's."

"So how much does he have?" Summer asked.

"Its comparable to his aura, which as you know, is extremely fucking huge." the god told them. This caused them all to be surprised. Salem especially since she never heard of anyone having that much magic potential before.

"So what was that part with mr. Midnight-Phoenix's childhood home about?" asked Kali.

 **"Whoa Aunt Rain when did this happen?" asks Joan**

 **"Earlier this week when I went to see what condition the house was in. The entire town and The Midnight Family Farm was gone, replaced with a Schnee Dust mine by order of Jacques. The house I was born in, the house my father Robin Midnight, his father, and his father were born in was gone." States Rain with tears streaming down her face without hurting her. "Damn, was still to emotional to use this form. Alright bitches shower and get dressed we are watching this movie then am sending a note to Grandmama to start making Talon's medicine. She has Grimm Venom in her male body and that is what makes her crazy."**

Many of them were pissed to hear that. Especially Willow since it was her soon to be ex husband that did it.

"What makes it even worse is that Nicholas Schnee helped rebuild the place." said Wolf.

"I'm happy that soon that bastard will no longer have the Schnee name to drag through the mud. I can't wait for the day he will be known as Jacques Gelé again." said Willow in anger.

"From how you talk about him are you sure his last name is Gelé and not Gilded?" joked Yang. That was one joke the Schnee's found funny.

"I can't believe he would do something like that though." said a sad and angry Summer.

Cici and Salem were also angry. Cici was thinking maybe letting Cindy taie control for a little bit for what he did to her daddy's home. Salem was also thinking of how to make that man suffer. But then she was surprised to hear the reason Tyrian is insane.

Salem then turned to the god and asked. "Would you let him know that I will do what I can to help now that i know the problem?" asked Salem. She hoped that he would no longer call her his goddess anymore. At first it was kinda sweet but now its just annoying. Wolf nodded at her request.

 **"Is that why I feel normal right now? Why I no longer have a voice in my head telling me to kill everyone I see?" Asks a rather timid and shy Talon as she tries to cover breasts as Joan keeps trying to take a good look at them.**

"Is that what happens when someone isn't treated for years after experiencing grimm poisoning?" asked Pyrrha.

"No, this is a severe case. It's likely happened by mixing with his poison." Wolf explained.

 **"Yep, and Joan stop perving on her. If your horny the Machalite twins are in your room."**

 **No sooner were the words out of Rains mouth than Joan ran from the room screaming at the top of her lungs "here I come you sexy sluts."**

Everyone was surprised to hear Jaune say that and couldn't even think of any words to say.

 **Everyone just stared after her then looked at Rain.**

 **"What? This Dust changes our personalities." Rain states. "this is how she would be if born a woman, a perverted lesbian who likes kinky and taboo sex."**

"Wait what's taboo about it?" asked Ruby.

"She's sleeping with twins, use your imagination." Wolf deadpanned. Everyone went 'ah' in response.

"Well it looks like you were right Ren." said Pyrrha. "Though it's jarring to know that Jaune would have been a pervert if he was born a woman."

"Yeah, I think I prefer him as his usual self." agreed Yang. Though it did make all the girls wonder how they would act if they were guys.

"Thankfully not all female versions of Jaune are like that. For some the only difference is the gender." said Wolf.

"Well that's good to know," said Juniper. "Though it's been a while since I heard from the Malachites."

"Wait, how do you know them?" asked Yang. She grew a little nervous knowing that she knew them.

"Oh well their the adopted daughters of my half brother Hai Xong." she explained. Yang's eyes went wide at hearing that. That was the full name of the guy who called himself Jr and ran the club she trashed. She started to sweat even more. "My mother had him during a previous marriage, and when she married my father, Hai actually liked him enough to call him pop instead of Arthur."

"Well he sounds like he's pretty nice." said Glynda.

"He is." Juniper replied. "He then found the girls on the street and took them in. They were good friends with Jaune growing up till they moved away. Hai may have done some things he's not proud of but it was to support his daughters, its not easy being a single father to twins. But now the worst he does is information brokering and letting people hire his club's guards." Yang was trying to hide the fact she was sweating bullets. She trashed the club of Jaune's uncle and beat up his cousins. She doesn't know what Jaune would do if he found out.

"So why were the two girls there anyway?" asked Winter.

"Oh technically they aren't. The rooms in A.M.P's place have interdimensional doorways." Wolf told them. "I'm not even sure if she met up with her versions. Anyway Joan left for her uncles bar to see if he recognized her. Let's just say things got weird from there and leave it at that."

 **"Lets just go watch the movie," Says Gale hoping to keep Rain from having a meltdown due to her depression. Which would be bad as he doesn't know what Rain's Elemental Magic is in this form.**

"What does he mean by her elemental magic in that form?" asked Summer.

Salem decided to explain. "The element you use reflects your soul. So if the dust can alter your mind and personality, then perhaps it can alter your soul enough to change someone's semblance and personality." That was an interesting theory. Weiss wondered if she could ever get a chance to test that theory.

 **Static on the Screen**

 **Cut to Elizabeth and Emily Kaldwin in the control room.**

"Hey look, its Elizabeth." said Cici. She was happy to see her sister again.

"But who's that she's with?" asked Weiss.

"That's her sister Emily." said Wolf. "And she is also one of the many versions of the woman who's outfit you're wearing a copy of Winter." Winter was surprised to hear that.

Cici was happy to see another of her sisters, while Cindy was grumbling. Salem was also happy to see another of her grandbabies.

 **"Think the woman will like this clip of what the idiots have been upto?" Asks Elizabeth**

 **"Yep, now if you will excuse me sister." Says Emily, "I must go and see if Joan is willing to let me join in on the fun."**

 **"Am I the only one of all my sisters who isn't either bi or a lesbian?" Asks Elizabeth as the screen fades to black.**

"Thats a good question, is she?" asked a smirking Yang after she turned to the split Cinder.

Cici was blushing and stuttering while Cindy replied by saying. " _Oh that's quite simple. None of your fucking business bitch!_ "

"Jeez, I was just asking." grumbled Yang.


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. This chapter is going to be a part one of two. For this chapter we will be doing chapters 1-4 of blaiseingfire's A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage.**

 **They were kind enough to give me permission and I am super grateful. Like I said this is part one and the next chapter we will do chapters 5-8. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also if you saw Oberon1211's series and saw that he said were going to do a collaboration, well we are, after I'm done with this story then he and I will, so can't wait for that. Now let's start the chapter.**

 **And if you've seen Aravas' rwby series, you know I have permission to use it from him. I plan on doing it sometime in the future. Probably after Yang and Blake join the "we love Jaune Arc" club.**

 **It's the first time people have actually given me a shout out like this. I'm honestly kinda flattered.**

 **Story: blaiseingfire's A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage 1-4**

* * *

During the break, Coco had been brought to and empty room and told by the other girls that like Jaune about their decision to share him. Coco was a bit nervous about the idea at first but also didn't want to lose her chance or take Velvets away, so she agreed. After that was done they went back to the theater room.

"So what are we going to see next?" asked Yang. She wanted to change the subject after Cindy snapped at her over a simple joke.

"Well your just going to have to watch and see." replied the god. He gave Goodwitch a quick glance. The screen then turned on.

 **The sunset over the Kingdom of Vale is a beautiful sight and everyone takes a moment to admire it. Usually. Jaune Arc sighed as he slowly walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the beautiful sunset in front of him. These past few days weren't exactly the best.**

"What happened that has him so upset?" asked Pyrrha.

"I don't know, but it has to be pretty bad." replied Coco.

 **On his right, he noticed a little tavern called Crow Bar. "Hm, I bet Yang would like it." He thought out loud. Feeling like he could use a drink, he walked in.**

"He's not wrong. I'm sure uncle Qrow would like it to given the name." Yang chuckled.

"I could see that." Raven agreed. Mother and daughter think alike it seems.

 **"Why good evening there lad!" The jolly bartender greeted him while polishing an empty glass. He had brown hair, a moustache, and had on a nice suit with a green bowtie. "What can I get for ya?" Jaune took a seat on a stool and pondered for a moment.**

 **"I'm not sure," Jaune replied shrugging his shoulders. "What's the strongest thing you have?"**

 **"That would be a little something called the nigrum ex. Heck, it's the strongest drink in all of Remnant."**

 **"I'll have one of those please." Jaune nodded.**

"My, I'm surprised mr Arc would have something so strong." said a baffled Goodwitch.

Weiss then turned to her teacher. "Wait, how do you know about it miss Goodwitch?"

"You're probably going to find out." replied the teacher.

 **"One nigrum ex coming right up." The bartender went to go make the drink, but paused when he saw someone be the entrance. "Ah, Miss Goodwitch!" He called out to the huntress that just entered. Jaune was slightly surprised to see Miss Goodwitch at a bar of all places. "Welcome back. How's Beacon?"**

 **"The same as usual Mr. Bradford." Glynda sighed in response.**

 **"So what can I do for you? The usual?" She nodded. "Alrighty, one nigrum ex coming right up." He left to go make the drinks. Glynda walked up and took a seat next to Jaune.**

"Wait, you go to that bar miss G? And you get the strongest thing they have?" asked an amazed and astonished Coco.

"Why yes miss Adel, I do. Even I wish to unwind at times." Glynda told her.

"Yeah but, I don't think anyone was expecting you, the most strict teacher in Beacon, to unwind that much." said a wide eyed Nora.

"Well perhaps you all should learn not to assume." the teacher said as she narrowed her eyes at the two students.

 **"Good evening Mister Arc." She acknowledged his presence.**

 **"Miss Goodwitch." Jaune nodded back. "I-I'm kind of surprised to see you here."**

 **"I visit here occasionally, but not often. Sometimes everything about being the deputy headmistress can be very stressful so I come here every now and then for a drink. What about you?"**

"Exactly." Glynda agreed with her other self. "Especially when I have to clean up after the more… destructive students." she said looking at Yang, Nora and Coco. The three just looked away playing dumb.

 **"I was just wondering around Vale all day an-" Jaune responded but was interrupted by Brandon.**

 **"Two nigrum exs!" The bartender shouted as the two drinks slid down the bar and stopped in front of the two blondes. They waved their hands in thanks and took the glasses in their hands. "My replacement arrived. I'm clocking out, have a good evening." He said as he walked away.**

"Those don't look safe to drink." said Weiss.

"Looks can be deceiving dear. I've had my fair share of those, and they were wonderful." said Willow

"Yes, they are very good actually." agreed Goodwitch.

 **Jaune hesitated taking a sip. The drink looked like thick black tar. He looked over and saw Glynda drink half of her drink in one gulp so he assumed it was safe and took a sip himself. Despite its sludgy appearance it went down like water. It burned the back of his throat but in a good way, and it left a honey aftertaste is his mouth. A nice blend of bitter and sweet.**

"Damn, now I kinda want to try them." said Yang. Then suddenly one appeared. They forgot the theater let them have any food or drink they wanted. The brawler then took a sip. "Wow, that is pretty good. And pretty strong too." she said as she shook her head a little.

"Huh, yeah it is." said Coco who also got one.

"Must you be drinking right now?" asked an annoyed Winter.

"Yeah Yang, I don't want you ending up with the same problem as Qrow." Summer told her with a disappointed look. Raven maybe trying to be more of a mother to Yang now, but old habits die hard. Speaking of, Raven decided to watch Summer, hoping to learn how to be a responsible mother since she doesn't know much about how.

 **"So anyway," Jaune continued. "I was just walking around Vale, noticed this little place, and thought that I could use a drink myself. These past few days haven't been the best." He took another sip and sighed. "Ah, you don't need to hear about my little problems."**

"I wish Jaune would talk to us more about his problems." said a sad Pyrrha.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Juniper.

"Yes, more than you would think." replied Ren.

Juniper and Saphron were sad to hear that, they could tell something was wrong with Jaune.

 **"Actually, please continue." Glynda insisted. Jaune raised an eyebrow. "In all my experience as a huntress, I can say that it's not good to keep your troubles boxed in. It's better to let it out, usually by talking to a friend. So please don't think of me as your professor, just think of me as a friend who is willing to listen."**

A few of the students were actually surprised to see this side of Glynda. Usually they would know her as being extremely strict.

"What's with all those faces?" Glynda asked the students.

"Nothing!" they all said at once.

 **"Uh… s-sure". Jaune said a moment later. He was honestly surprised to see this side of Glynda. Sure she had a reputation of being a cold hardass, and being half grimm shark, but he knew that deep down inside Miss Goodwitch cared for her students, from Pyrrha Nikos to Cardin Winchester. "Well it has to do with the joint team mission we had earlier this week."**

"So that's how you all see me then?" asked Goodwitch give them a glare. All her students look away with a nervous sweat. But then everyone was curious about this joint mission.

 **"Hm, teams were paired up and sent on missions that would last for a day or two." Glynda recalled. "Your team was partnered with team RWBY and was assigned to the outskirts of the Emerald Forest to the north, correct?"**

"So we got to team up? Awesome!" said Ruby.

"Uh… sis, I think you're forgetting something bad happened." Yang reminded. This made the young reaper deflate.

 **"Mmm hmm." Jaune mumbled mid sip. "We were sent to clear out a few Grimm dens. Uh, I won't go into detail, but long story short we encountered a lot more Grimm than we initially thought were there, and I made a lot of bad calls that got Ruby and Nora got badly hurt." His shoulders slumped.**

This surprised everyone to hear.

"What?!" shouted Yang. Her eyes became red when hearing that.

"Yang please, don't get mad at Jaune. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." begged Ruby.

"But…" Yang saw the pleading look Ruby had and relented. She knew she couldn't completely blame Jaune. She was always just super protective of her sister.

"I wish you didn't always explode when ever its over me." Ruby told her sister.

Then Wolf cut in on the conversation. "Yang, I think you should know its this over protectiveness that has pushed Ruby away in many worlds. She ends up distancing herself from you just so she can have a life." the god told her.

Yang's eyes go wide at that. She then turned to Ruby who is looking away from her sister. This gave Yang a lot to think about.

Ren looked at Nora and she at him. They both knew they couldn't blame Jaune, but he didn't know how he would act if it was his Nora.

 **"I can't seem to recall everything from the report from memory, I went through a lot of them, but I thought that Ruby and Nora were released only after a day in the infirmary with casts on their arms, so their injuries couldn't have been that sever."**

"See, it's not that bad." defended Ruby.

 **"True, they weren't as bad when we got back. But that was only because before the bullheads arrived we poured what aura we had left into them to try and heal the wounds and bandaged them in a panic. We didn't know if they were going to make it at the time." Glynda grimaced and was about to respond but Jaune continued to speak.**

"Oh…" and once again she deflated.

 **"After we found out that they would be fine, every emotion that they were holding back was released on me. They were happy that Ruby and Nora would be fine, but they were angry at me. They said that the choices I made were obvious mistakes and I was a fool for not noticing them and almost getting Ruby and Nora killed."**

They felt bad, it may not have been them but still.

"Sometimes it's easier to think of a solution after it's too late then it is when you need to think of one." said Winter. She would know, she had been in many situations like that.

"Still doesn't make what our other selves said okay." said a saddened Weiss.

"No, no it never does." her sister agreed.

 **"They were just letting their feelings get the better of them," Glynda said in a sternly, yet sympathetic voice that that spoke from experience. "In the time that it took you to explain it to me, you probably had ten or a hundred times more time to come up with a plan than you did in the field. Everything is always more simple and obvious in hindsight. When they were all emotional like that, they couldn't have been thinking clearly and said things they didn't mean."**

 **"They also say that you're also more truthful when you're angry." Jaune countered. "I also tried to explain that I didn't have enough time to them, but they wouldn't listen. It wasn't just Ruby's team, my own team also criticized my decisions and my..." he paused to take a sip, "my ability to lead the team. I even heard my own partner mutter something about me being a hopeless fool." Glynda made a 'hmm' noise to show that she was still listening.**

"I-I'd never say that. I'd never call jaune a hopeless fool." said Pyrrha. She was close to falling into tears at the mere thought of saying that. Jaune means the world to her and she would never want to hurt him like that.

 **"So the next day, which is today, I figured that they didn't want me around so I left and spent most of my day wondering around Vale thinking about everything they said."**

 **"And what have you come up with after all this time of thinking?" Glynda asked curiously after taking another sip of her drink.**

 **"I've come to the conclusion that yes, they were right about most about what the said." Jaune said, causing Glynda to frown. "But I'm not going to let it bring me down, any more." That last part was barely above a whisper. "I'm going to take my flaws and I'm going to fix them. I'm going to prove them wrong. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to try."**

"That's very mature of him." said Glynda. "Most people wouldn't do something like that, they would usually be more spiteful and say that other people are wrong instead of fix their mistakes."

"Yes, a good man knows when to acknowledge their faults." agreed Willow. It's unfortunate she had to marry a man like Jacques who believed he had no flaws and would make someone pay if that said otherwise.

 **"Jaune," Glynda said, "that reason right there is why I consider you are one of my best students."**

"Well, I suppose thinking back on it, it's not far off. Most of you get a bit upset, to put it gently, at the mere mention of criticism. Mr Arc however takes them very seriously and takes them to heart. It is refreshing to say the least." said Glynda.

A few of the students had a sweat drop from their brow. They have at times gotten annoyed by that kind of thing.

 **"Your best student?" Jaune skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Miss Goodwitch-"**

 **"Glynda." She interrupted as she took another sip and finished her drink. "Here, I'm not your professor. I'm your friend."**

 **"Glynda," Jaune corrected after a moment. "I'm sorry but don't make me laugh. If we had a scoreboard in your class, I'd be at the bottom of it. Almost after every single match I had, I could see disappointment in your eyes when you looked at me." Glynda took a deep sigh.**

And like that, Glynda's smile vanished. She had been reminded how she was always hard on him. But it helps strengthen her resolve to do better.

 **"I will admit, I did look down upon on you on your combat skills…. at least for the first half of the first semester. " Glynda said. Jaune's eyes widened a little. "While you weren't the best fighter, you took my advice to heart. Just like you did now, you acknowledged that you had flaws and what they were. Unlike almost everyone else who would just shrugges it off as me bickering, you listened and used my advice to try to improve. You learned and adapted, and have improved greatly because of it. That's why I consider you my best student."**

"Exactly as I had said." confirmed Glynda.

"Well i'm happy Jaune is so determined to grow that much." said Juniper.

"He's more determined than you know." Pyrrha told her.

 **"I-...thank you Glynda. That means a lot to me." Jaune thanked. A small blush formed on his cheeks from the compliment, and from Jaune now noticing that the sun's ray reflecting off of Glynda seemed to make her glow with beauty.**

Glynda blushed at what mister Arc thought of her.

"Wow miss G, didn't no lover boy thought that way about you?" chuckled Yang. She couldn't help but laugh at the teachers blush.

"Miss Xiao Long, I ask that you refrain from such comments." said Glynda as she gave the brawler a glare. Yang then sank into her seat at that.

 **"No problem Jaune. I'm always here if you need anything." Glynda said with a smile. "Excuse me, can I get another another nigrum ex please?" She called out to the new bartender.**

 **"Same here too, please." Jaune called out after he finished his drink in one gulp. The bartender came over and took their glasses. After a few moment of silence Jaune spoke up. "So what about you?"**

"Wow, he has some really high tolerance given how strong that stuff is supposed to be." said Summer. She was glad Qrow wasn't here right now or he would probably want Jaune to be his new drinking buddy.

"Yeah, I should probably take him out clubbing." chuckled Yang. 'Though definitely not Junior's, I don't need him finding out what I did.' Yang dreaded in her mind.

"Of course you would think of doing that." groaned Weiss.

 **"Pardon?" She asked.**

 **"We'll, we're both here because we're stressed out by our problems, right? You were kind enough to listen to mine, so it's only fair that I listen to yours. That's what friends do."**

"What doesn't make me stressed?" asked the deputy headmistress. "I have to deal with so much at Beacon everyday." she said as she rubbed her temple. She then had a nigrum ex appear since she was feeling stressed from just the thought.

 **"Two nigrum exs!" The bartender called out. A second later, both drinks slid down the bar and stopped in front of the blonde pair. Glynda took her glass and nodded at Jaune.**

 **"Let me tell you something," she paused to take a sip, "Ozpin is the head of the academy in name only. Everything else is all me."**

"Exactly. I get stuck with making sure the school doesn't fall apart everyday. I swear without me the whole place would have caught on fire by now." said the teacher.

The students decided not to say anything since they knew she really didn't need to hear anything from the ones that cause her headaches.

 **Over the course of the evening and into the night, Jaune and Glynda continued to drink, talk to each other, share stories, and laughed with each other. The bartender didn't pay attention to their conversation, he knew it wasn't his business. After a few hours, he went into the back room and came back to the front to see that the two hunters left.**

 **They racked up quite a tab and seemed more than tipsy when he last saw them, but he trusted that they knew their limit and knew what they were doing.**

 **Besides, they're hunters, people who dedicate their live fighting monsters. What's the worst that can happen?**

"Never ever EVER say that." said Wolf.

"Why is that, I don't see why someone can't say that?" asked Penny

"Because then you're just asking the universe to cause trouble." he replied. "Whenever someone says something like 'what could possibly go wrong' or 'it can't possibly get worse', then chances are something will go wrong and it will get worst." Penny was confused at how that could work but watched to see.

 **Jaune was currently having the worst headache of his entire life. It felt as though an army of mini Nora's invaded the inside of his head and started raising hell by smashing their hammers on everything. But on the other hand, he never felt more comfortable in his life.**

"Wow, imagine how much damage I could do with that many of me?" asked the bubbly bomber.

Weiss shivered at the thought. "I'm glad that's not possible." she said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked a hurt Nora.

"Well, you can be a bit much on your own." said Velvet trying hard not to be mean about it.

"And the fact he feels like several of you are in his head can't be good." added Coco. Nora just pouted and crossed her arms at that.

"So that is why you never say it?" asked Penny.

 **He was all snug in a very soft and comfortable bed. His naked body was pressed against another, their legs entangled with one another and their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, bringing them closer together and allowing them to share their warmth.**

"W-wait what?" asked a stuttering blushing Pyrrha.

"Who is he in bed with?" asked an equally blushing Terra.

"I… think we'll find out." said Emerald. She felt she had a thought but wasn't sure.

Meanwhile the girls that like him can't stop focusing on the fact Jaune is naked. Terra and Ilia were looking away blushing.

 **The mini Nora's stopped their rampage, allowing the gears in Jaune's head to start turning. Ever so slowly, Jaune began to realize that something wasn't right.**

 **With a long drawn out breath, Jaune slowly opened his eyes and found that his head was in the crook of a neck. He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise to see a pair of bare breasts pressed against his chest. He quickly looked up to see the face of Glynda Goodwitch. Heat rushed to his now red cheeks as his heart rate skyrocketed. It took all of his will power not to panic, shout, and jump out of the bed.**

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

"Miss Goodwitch, how can you just sleep with a student?!" asked Weiss.

"I- I'm not, I didn't." defended the blushing teacher. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her actually sleeping with someone _and_ it being one of her students.

If Ozpin was here right now she doesn't know what he would say, but it would probably be something at her expense knowing his sense of humor.

And all of the girls who like the blonde noodle were feeling a wave of jealousy.

"I believe I understand why one shouldn't say that now." said Penny who was blushing.

"Lucky son of a bitch." mumbled Mercury. This earned him a smack to the head from Emerald that Wolf allowed.

 **'Ok Jaune, calm down! Just calm down.' He thought to himself. 'Alright, think. How did this happen? You went to a bar and met Miss Goodwitch. You had a few drinks, talked with her, and… and… ok you can't remember anything else, but-' Jaune didn't finish his thoughts as Glynda began to stir. 'Uh oh.'**

"Oh boy. He is screwed when she wakes up." said Yang. "Poor Jaune, I knew him well.

"How much of that stuff did he drink for him to not remember?" asked Coco.

 **Jaune stayed as still as physically possible. He didn't even breath out of fear. Glynda's eyes remained closed as she slowly moved her hands up and down his back. A moment later she pulled him in closer, snuggling into him. She let out a quiet, relaxed breath and then stopped moving. Jaune let out a sigh of relief, trying his best to ignore how nice her soft skin felt against his.**

Glynda's face was a deep red at hearing that description and the site before her. She was trying and failing to ignore it.

 **'NO! BAD JAUNE, BAD! OUT WITH THOSE THOUGHTS! Ok, that was too close,' Jaune thought. 'Ok Jaune, you are not in a good spot. You are CUDDLING WITH GLYNDA GOODWITCH, NAKED! Oh god did we… did I… with her… oh boy I'm a dead man.' Jaune paused and took a breath to calm himself. 'No you're not, just focus. Ok first thing's first, I just need to wiggle my way out and-', Glynda started to stir again.**

"Looks like he shook the lancer nest." said Raven. She was actually pretty sad about this.

After seeing those pictures a while back, she had been resisting the urge to demand Yang that she and the boy give her grandchildren. Though she felt a little better remembering that this isn't their Jaune.

"Well on the bright side it doesn't seem like a bad way to go." said Yang trying to lighten the mood.

"Of coarse you'd say that." said an annoyed Weiss who was rolling her eyes.

 **Much to his horror, her eyes slowly creeped open. Her grip on him loosened slightly as she grew more awake. Her sleepy eyes looked down towards him and stared at him. A moment later, her eyes shot open in surprise. Jaune didn't know what to do so he remained motionless. "Uh..."**

 **"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Glynda screamed as she shot up and pushed her aura covered arm outwards.**

 **"Woooooaaaaaah!" Jaune yelled as Glynda's semblance sent him flying and embedded him into the wall. He groaned in pain and then fell onto the floor. "Ow."**

Everyone cringed at the sight before them. Glynda blushed a bit thinking that her other could have handled that a little better.

 **"I-I don-wha-wh-I-I..." Glynda stuttered incomprehensibly in a fright. She took a moment to close her eyes and take in a deep, calming breath. Once she calmed down she opened her eyes and Jaune saw pure rage in them as she used her semblance to bring back and hold Jaune up.**

Everyone saw the rage, and they knew things were not going to go well for the blonde.

Juniper was both worried for and angry at her son for being in this situation.

 **"JAUNE ARC!" Glynda roared in anger. "You have five seconds to explain why we are in this situation! I don't think I need to explain what would happen if you don't." Jaune covered himself as best he can and cowered in fear of the angry woman. He looked away from her, not daring to look at her. "Arc, look at me in the eyes and explain yourself!"**

"I don't think you want him to." Winter said awkwardly.

"Why would I not wan- wait…" Glynda then realized why not and was blushing.

 **"C-can you at least c-cover yourself please?" Jaune pleaded. Glynda looked down and her cheeks grew red in embarrassment once she realized how exposed she was. She dropped Jaune and quickly pulled up the sheets to cover herself. Jaune realized he was in the same situation and quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.**

"Have to admit, Jaune looks pretty good." said Yang. All the girls that like him nodded in agreement.

"His body or what's connected to it?" asked Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh uh… you k-know me k-kitty cat." stuttered Yang with a blush while trying to keep a straight face. Blake once again raised an eyebrow at that.

 **"Arc, I'll ask again..."**

 **"I don't know." he said rather too quickly for Glynda's liking. "I honestly don't know." He raised one of his hands up in defense, the other was holding up the blanket. "I barely even remember what happened. All I remember is that I went to the Crow Bar, then you came in, and we shared some drinks… a lot of drinks I think, and shared some stories. That's all I remember, honest." He moved his hand over his heart. "Arc's word."**

"Well given how strong that stuff was and how much he drank, I'm not surprised he can't remember." said Kali.

"I'm actually surprised he could drink so much before passing out. He must have a pretty high tolerance." pointed out Willow.

 **Glynda studied Jaune, from the smallest movement in his body language to the look in his eyes to the tone in his voice, trying to find any hint that he was lying or holding back information. She found none. In fact all she could remember is having some drinks, a few too many, with Jaune and then leaving the bar with him. After that, nothing.**

 **She paused for several moments before sighing in relief knowing he was telling the truth, and felt really foolish for thinking, even for a moment, that Jaune would try drugging her or something similar. But she was still very unhappy about the situation. But could you blame her? Waking up to find that you slept with a student wasn't exactly a good thing.**

"My son would never do such a thing." defended Juniper. She raised him better than that.

"Well I'm pretty sure she didn't think about that mom." Saphron told her.

 **"Mr. Arc, this never happened." Glynda said sternly. "Understand?" Jaune nodded in agreement. Glynda was about to get up but something on Jaune's hand caught her eye. It looked like a… no, it couldn't be. "Jaune, what is that on your left hand?" Jaune raised his hand in front of him.**

"Wait… is that what I think it is?" asked Summer?

"I think… I think it is." said Raven.

"Sure looks like it to me." said Emerald. She should know, she's stolen a few in the past.

Meanwhile Goodwitch and a few others were frozen in shock.

 **"Is this a... wedding ring?" He asked himself as he further examined it. "Oh my god it is a wedding ring!" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why do I have a wedding ring on?!" A realization came to Jaune and he slowly looked back to Glynda. "Do uh… you have one too?"**

 **Glynda raised her hands and gasped when she saw that she did in fact have a wedding ring on her left hand. Her face was a mix of shock, disgust, embarrassment, and confusion. Both of them remained silent, trying to make sense of the situation, trying to find some kind of logical explanation. They couldn't. After several minutes, Glynda spoke up.**

Mercury couldn't stop laughing. "Pfft hahaha! Oh man, well you have to hand it to him, the guys lucky at least." he said through his laughing. He stopped when Emerald once again smacked him upside his head and gave him a glare.

"Maybe you should try getting Jaune drunk Pyrrha." Nora suggested.

"No." stated Ren.

"But Renny, it could really work." whined Nora.

"No." he firmly said again. Nora just pouted at this. What neither of them knew was Pyrrha was actually considering doing that.

 **"Jaune, look away," she commanded. He obeyed and turned around. He heard the mattress springs creak and footsteps walk around the room. "I'm getting changed in the bathroom, I suggest you do the same." He heard a few more footsteps and the bathroom door shut quickly.**

 **He waited a few seconds before he turned back around to find his clothes and get dressed himself. It took him a full minute to find all of his cloths. He didn't bother to question why his underwear was on top of the window curtain. This whole situation was just awkward.**

" _Yes, I think finding your underwear there would be the least weird part of that situation._ " said Cindy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with her. That whole thing is hard to wrap my head around." said Weiss.

"Yeah, I mean I'd feel the same if I woke up married to my teacher after drinking." said Yang.

 **A minute later he was fully dressed in his usual outfit. Black sneakers, a new pair of jeans, and a white shirt concealed by his black hoodie. A minute later Glynda came out in her usual outfit. A long sleeve white keyholed shirt, a black waist high pencil skirt, black leggings and combat boots, her purple and black cape, and teal earrings.**

 **"So… what do we do now?" Jaune asked nervously as he sat down on the bed, accidentally knocking off the tv remote and turning on the news.**

 **"Well, if we did in fact… get married," Glynda said as if it were a great taboo, "there would a wedding certificate to validate it. I want to see if we can find it."**

"Ten lien says they find one." said Emerald.

"Are you seriously making a bet about this?" asked Winter. Emerald just shrugged.

 **"Ok," Jaune replied. They both turned around to search for them. A few seconds later he walked up to the room's table and found a sheet of paper on it. He sees that the paper is surrounded by a bright green decorative trim and on the top are the words 'Marriage Certificate'. Or at least that's what he thought it said. He never learned how to write in cursive. He holds the paper up for Glynda to see. "Is this it?"**

 **"Yes, unfortunately." Glynda said slowly with disappointment in her voice. She was feeling just as awkward as Jaune was. She did not want to deal with this situation, but knew that she had to. She took the paper from his hands and read over it, and let out an annoyed sigh. "The place where it signs where we got married is smudged out."**

"Well I guess that means their married forever." giggled Nora.

"You don't know that, they could just look for it." Weiss instantly butted in.

"Wow, a little quick on that weren't you ice-queen?" chuckled Yang.

"S-shut up!" demanded the blushing heiress.

 **"What?" Jaune moved besides her and saw that a section of the certificate was smudged in a blob of ink. "Hmm, I'm guessing that's a problem."**

 **"It just means that we don't know where and at what time we were married at. It shouldn't really be a problem though." Glynda said as she looked further down the paper.**

 **"So uh… who took whose last name?" Jaune asked. "That seems like something we should know."**

"I'd like to know that as well." said Juniper.

"Maybe its like what me and Terra did." said Saphron.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure Goodwitch-Arc or Arc-Goodwitch has a very good ring to it." pointed out Terra.

"Yeah me either." said Ruby. 'But now that I think about it, Rose-Arc does have a nice ring to it.' she thought blushing. A few of the other girls that like him had similar thoughts.

 **"Right here." Glynda pointed on the paper. "It seems we didn't take one another's name, but combined it. I didn't think that was possible." Jaune looked to where she was pointing.**

"What does she mean combine them? Sounds different then just having both." said Kali.

 **"Arcwitch." Jaune read. He muttered the same word a few time. "Jaune Arcwitch. Glynda Arcwitch. It has a nice ring to it." He said trying to lighten the mood.**

"Hm, he's not wrong. It does kinda role off the tongue." said Cici.

'Jaune and Pyrrha Arkos… I think I like how that sounds.' thought Pyrrha.

Glynda hid her face in her hands and mumbled. "I can't believe this is happening." She was now really happy Ozpin wasn't here.

 **"We will still refer to each other as Arc and Goodwitch." Glynda stated while rubbing her forehead. She glanced at the clock and saw it was a little past 10 am. "Alright, how about we check out and just get back to Beacon? We'll sort this out at another time."**

 **"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Jaune agreed "Just let me find my scroll."**

 **"In other news, the airpad station linking the City of Vale and Beacon Academy is still closed for repair." The tv anchor said, drawing the attention of Glynda and Jaune.**

"Did my brother spend some time around them? Perhaps he was at that bar?" asked Raven.

"Pfft, Raven that's not nice." said Summer trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Man, if he did then it's a good thing he has that magic ring now." said Yang.

"Knowing Jaune I'm sure it was his own brand of bad luck." said Coco. She may like the guy but she had to admit, he had some pretty bad luck.

 **"Of course it is." Jaune said in annoyance.**

 **"What could have happened at the terminal to shut it down?" Glynda asked with curiosity. She and Jaune leaned in closer to the tv.**

"I'd like to know the same." wondered Ren.

"I'm sure it's just some minor issue." assured Velvet.

 **"For more information, we're turning to our reporter on the scene, Emily Wong." The news anchor said. The screen cut to a reporter outside the damaged terminal.**

 **"Thank you David." Emily said. "Behind me is the airpad terminal building linking Vale and Beacon. As you can see, there is extensive damage done to the building." She motions behind her towards a collapsed wall. "With me is a Vale industrial worker. Thank you for talking with us today."**

"Or not…" deflated Velvet as her ears drooped.

 **"It's no problem." The man said.**

 **"So can you tell us what happened here?"**

 **"I don't know too much, but I can tell you what the night guys told me if that helps." Emily nodded. "Ok, so the night guys were doing their thing when out of nowhere two people showed up, walking along the sidewalk. They couldn't see what they looked like because it was too dark, but by their voices we could tell it was a man and a woman. They were walking funny and their speech was slurred and loud so we assumed they were intoxicated." Glynda and Jaune tensed up a little.**

"Oh no." said Glynda. She had a feeling she knew who it was. As did everyone else.

"Well that's not what I expected." said Salem.

"I don't think any of us were granny Salem." added Cici.

 **"So are you getting at that the complex was vandalize? How could two drunk people cause this much damage?"**

 **"Both of them were huntsmen, or at least just the woman was a huntress. From what I was told, they paused for a few moment and the woman sneezed. When she did she flailed her arm and released a wave of aura that did the damage that happened here."**

 **"I… wow."**

"Oh my god." said a snickering Yang. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Damn, you seem like your more fun when your drunk miss G." chuckled Coco.

"Yeah, maybe we should have her be drunk more often." suggested Nora.

"Nora, please stop." asked her boyfriend.

"Miss Adel, miss Xiao Long, miss Valkyrie! I would ask you watch yourselves." said Goodwitch with a dagger like glare. This caused the three of them to flinch and stop.

 **"Wow indeed. So then, we think at least, the woman tried to fix it, but she ended up bring the ceiling down. Afterwards the two people ran off. We couldn't chase after them because the rubble blocked our guys' way."**

 **"That sounds like quite the tale." Emily chuckled. "Do you know when the damage will be repaired?"**

 **"Well the damage will take about a week to fix, but we should have have replacements for the destroyed computers and the airships making flights by tomorrow morning so the students can get back for classes."**

"Well that good I suppose. At least they won't have to wait long." Winter sighed.

"Yes but if I hadn't gotten intoxicated then it wouldn't have happened." slumped Glynda. She was embarrassed that she, even if it wasn't her, could let that happen.

 **"That's good to hear. So there w-" Jaune grabbed the remote and turned of the tv. He turned to Glynda with wide eyes to see her face in her hands.**

 **"This can't get any worse." She muttered after a long, depressed sigh. Suddenly they heard a scroll vibrating. Jaune turned to find that the vibrating to be coming from under the bed sheets. He walked over and pulled the sheets up, then recoiled back in disgust.**

 **Both of their scrolls were where the lower parts of their bodies were on the bed minutes before, and they were covered in an assortment of liquids and juices.**

 **"It got worse."**

Everyone bleghed in disgust at the site.

"I am starting to see why using such a phrase should be avoided." said Penny. She would remember in the future never to use it.

"I'm glad to hear that Penny." said Wolf.

"Damn, and I always thought that was a superstition." said Yang in awe. This just didn't seem like Jaune's day.

"Are you sure his semblance is aura manipulation and isn't the same as Qrow's?" asked Raven. Few were wondering the same.

 **Jaune never did find out who was calling him, but he did learn two very important things this morning. First and most important, he was now married to Glynda Goodwi-... Arcwitch. Second and most frightening, Glynda can somehow magically set things on fire.**

 **"It had to be done," Glynda said sternly as Jaune watched their scrolls burn in a fire in the trashcan.**

"Jeez, I mean sure it was gross but you could have cleaned them off." said Coco.

"It had to be done." Glynda said repeating what her counterpart said.

Ruby then spoke up. "Yeah bu-"

"It. Had. To. Be. Done." Glynda interrupted with a glare. Everyone chose to end the topic.

 **"I'm not complaining," Jaune replied, still slightly terrified at how apparently nonchalant Glynda was about setting things on fire, "but now how are we supposed to contact the school or our friends?"**

 **"We don't." Glynda said. Jaune frowned in disappointment that he couldn't contact his team. "I can get us replacement scrolls once we get back to Beacon tomorrow but until then we have to deal with it. In the meantime I'm going to see if I can find more information about our apparent marriage, more specifically where the ceremony took place."**

"You really want to see if you can undo that marriage, don't you?" asked Terra.

"Imagine the kind of trouble I could get into if it was found out I was in a relationship, let alone married, with a student." said Glynda. She felt she could lose her job if not worse.

"I doubt Ozpin would do that given he let Jaune enter Beacon, knowing his transcripts where fake." assured Winter. "And I'm sure he would understand if you explained it."

"It's not Ozpin I'm afraid of. I'm sure there would be many who would want me removed from Beacon for sleeping and marrying a student while drunk, thinking I'm unfit for the job." sighed Glynda.

 **"That sounds like a good idea." Jaune complimented. "I'll uh… I'm not sure. Maybe just hang around here for a bit then I'll walk around Vale for a bit."**

 **"Ok then." Glynda went to walk out the door, but paused and looked towards him. "Oh and Jaune, do try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to draw more attention to ourselves."**

 **"No problem Miss Goodw-... I mean Arcw-... I mean Good-... I-I'm just going to stop talking now" Jaune stuttered as he sat back down on the bed. He missed a small amused glare Glynda sent him before leaving. Juane stayed in the room watching tv and playing with the wedding ring on his hand. He tried pulling it off occasionally but it wouldn't budge. He was convinced that it was super glued on.**

"That ring looks like it is on really tight." said Blake.

Velvet joined in. "Yeah, it looks like it won't be coming off anytime soon." She and the others who liked Jaune were really jealous.

 **After a few hours he left the hotel. He grabbed a hoagie at a sandwich shop and acquired another pair of fingerless gloves to conceal his wedding ring. He was aimlessly walking around Vale, reflecting on past events, when he came upon a movie theater. He'd been meaning to see the new Xray and Vav movie, the second in the trilogy by Nolopher Christlan, for awhile now.**

"Of course he would go to see that." sighed Weiss. After all, he wanted to bring her to that Spruce Willis movie before.

"Oh man, the new X-ray and Vav movie? I really want to see it." said Ruby. Mercury didn't want to agree with her but he did to.

"Yeah sis, I wonder if it's going to be as good as the comics?" asked Yang.

Blake just sighed. Sure Jaune got her to read a few comics, but she wasn't going to go out of her way to watch a comic movie.

Ilia however was actually a huge fan but chose not to say anything.

"You know, it's actually been a long time since I've been to the movies." said Sienna. "Being the leader of… *sighs* of a terrorist group... unfortunately makes you well known and infamous." It was hard for her to admit the white fang were terrorists, but with what she had learned and with as much thought she gave it, she realized that they were. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Glynda was about to say something but stopped herself. She didn't want to give herself away.

 **"Well, when in Vacuo," he said to himself. He went inside, got his ticket and concessions, and was waiting in the lobby to be seated. He was glancing around the crowded lobby when his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. Said person's eyes fell on him as well, looking shocked as if she didn't expect to see him here. "No way." They stared at each other for several moment before Jaune mustered the courage to walk up to her. "I never would have pegged you as an Xray and Vav fan."**

"Oh my god, miss Goodwitch, your a fan of X-ray and Vav!" shouted a laughing Yang. Said teacher was blushing from embarrassment.

"I… I don't…" Weiss was having trouble comprehending this. Glynda was the last person she expected to be a fan of that. Then again Weiss and her sister were the last people you'd expect to be gamers, so who was she to judge.

"Ugh, this is just getting better and better." sarcastically sighed Glynda.

 **"This weekend is just full of surprises I guess," Glynda said. "Also, you neve-"**

 **"Never saw you here. Got it." Jaune finished her sentence, earning a nod from her. "Have you found anything else out about our uh..."**

 **"Unfortunately no. My efforts were fruitless," she sighed in frustration. "All I was able to find out was how big of a tab we racked up at the Crow Bar."**

 **"Uh, how much did we-" Jaune slowly asked before he was interrupted.**

 **"Just over 200 lien." Jaune did a double take, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "I already took care of it. Don't worry about."**

"That is a lot." said a surprised Saphron.

"How did you even pay that much?" asked Summer.

"Thankfully being a high ranking huntress and the deputy headmistress to the most prestigious huntsmen academy allows you to have a very substantial paygrade." answered the professor.

 **"Are you sure?" Glynda nodded. Silence overtook them for several moments. "So uh, when did you become an Xray and Vav fan?" He asked with genuine curiosity.**

 **"I happen to be a fan of Nolopher Christlan's movies," Glynda said. "I was originally just going to ignore it but Professor Peach kept on telling me how amazing it is and kept insisting that I do, so finally I did. I must say I'm actually impressed. It's not as amazing as she was putting it, but it's still good."**

"Is that the same for you?" asked Yang after turning to her teacher.

"Yes, it is miss Xiao Long." Glynda sighed once more.

 **"Well I'm glad you ended up liking it," Jaune said, a small smile forming on his face.**

 **"You know I was shocked when I saw the first one. I was expecting it to be an abstaining, childish superhero movie. Yet, there are complex characters, a dark and interesting plot, and it tackles themes and situations that most young huntsmen and huntresses have to deal with."**

Blake was surprised to hear that. "Really? A comic book movie managed that?" She didn't expect that at all.

"See kitty? Comics and comic movies can be just as good as your smut books." chuckled Yang. Blake sent her partner a glare. Weiss was also surprised to hear that about a comic movie.

 **Before they could continue the conversation they movie usher called out that the movie was now seating. They got in line, gave the usher their tickets, and walked to the theater room. Once they got in and took their seats, things got a little awkward.**

 **The movie theater is usually crowded, so movie goers at this theater have to sit in assigned seats. As luck would have it, Jaune and Glynda realized too late that they were seated right next to each other, and every other seat was taken. A quick, silent glance shared between the two of them was all they need to know that they both were embarrassed at the situation and to never speak of it. They sat in silence and watched the movie, occasionally stealing a glance or to at one another.**

"Oh my, how romantic. Seeing a movie together~." Kali teasingly chuckled. She was having a bit of fun with this. Yang was chuckling also, she was really liking Blake's mom.

"Please Kali, I would ask you not to do that." pleaded Glynda. A few of the students, mostly Blake, were surprised how familiarly Glynda addressed Kali.

"I don't think so." the mother faunus said with a smirk. This caused Glynda to sink in her seat.

 **The movie was far above both of their expectations. The plot was gripping, emotional, and had its funny moments. The scenery and special effects were breathtaking and flawless. The action was blood pumping and full of 'fuck yeah' moments. The characters were relatable, complex and well acted. The film score was such a masterpiece that even Glynda was blown away.**

Those who weren't the biggest fan of comic books were very surprised to hear that about the movie.

Those who did however wished they got to see it themselves. Though she wouldn't admit it, Glynda was especially jealous of her counterpart.

 **After the movie, Jaune and Glynda realized it was in the evening hours of the day so they decided to grab some food at a nearby diner. They sat down and placed their orders and had a conversation about the movie.**

"Oh, movie and then a meal~?" asked Kali. She was wiggling her eyebrows at the teacher. Glynda just sighed at Kali with a blush.

"Man Blakey, you never told me your mom was so much fun to be around." whispered Yang to her partner.

"Please don't." begged Blake. Blake loves her mother and cares for her friend but the two of them together would be a headache.

 **"I'm not saying I don't agree with you, I'm just saying they gave the villain a terrible name," Glynda said.**

 **"Silly as it is, his name fits the character," Jaune defended. "He's a person that divides, conquerors, and breaks his victims psychologically with his personality and mind games. It's only fitting to have a name that adds to it. I mean come on, how thrown off would you be going up against some named 'The Murder Prophet'?" A second of awkward silence later Jaune cupped his chin. "Actually you know what, you might be onto something."**

"That is the most ridiculous name I have ever heard in my life." said Weiss.

"Oh so more ridiculous than LaserWolf1?" asked Wolf with a smirk. He didn't forget her comment about his name earlier. Weiss just sighed.

"I don't know, I think it has kind of a ring to it. The Murder Prophet." Yang said dramatically.

"Sounds like something you'd come up with." Emerald told Mercury.

"Hey!" protested the silver head.

"Emmy, be nice." asked Cici. She hated seeing her friends fight.

 **Glynda let out a soft, amused chuckle. Their waitress came back with their food moments later. They ate their meals in silence for several minutes before Jaune spoke. "You know, none of this is at all what I expected."**

 **"Hmm?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow. "What wasn't like you expected?"**

 **"Just everything at Beacon in general. Becoming the leader of a team, meeting all of these great people, the good things, the bad things, the weird stuff, the uh..." he motioned to his covered wedding finger. "If several months ago you told me that all of this would happen, I would have been very skeptical."**

 **"I'll say." Glynda replied. "You have come a long way since the year started. Your friends and family must be proud." Jaune's smile turned upside down.**

 **"Well, my team was, or were. As for my family… well, they were surprised I didn't quit Beacon after the first week."**

At the mention of that Saphron and Juniper both looked down and were filled with guilt. As did his friends remembering what their counterparts said.

 **"What?" Glynda gasped with a raised eyebrow. "Do they really have such little faith in you?"**

 **"They never really wanted me to become a hunter to begin with." Jaune wasn't sure whether or not to continue, but then he remembered what Glynda said last night. Taking a breath he continued speaking. "I grew up with a large family. Mom, dad, and seven sisters."**

 **"What? Seven?!" Jaune secretly loved seeing everyone's reactions when he told someone about his family.**

"It's still hard to believe you had eight kids. Especially since you look so young." said Pyrrha.

"Well I'm not surprised you find it hard to believe." chuckled Juniper.

 **"Yep. Three older and four younger. All of my older sisters went on to become huntresses. They would always come back after long missions and I couldn't help but be amazed when they would tell us stories about their missions. They were heroes and I looked up to them. I wanted to be exactly like them."**

"Well that's very different from our world." said Saphron.

"Well not every world has you guys be the same. Sometimes you and all your sisters have different names." Wolf explained.

 **"But they didn't want that for you." Glynda concluded. "Why?"**

 **"Being the only son out of eight siblings gets you special treatment. I was practically babied most of the time and I hated it. I can understand why though. I mean if I had six brothers and one sister, I'd probably be overprotective of her, but I'd at least try and leave space for her to grow and adapt on her own."**

The Arc's there felt sad at Jaune's words. That was only a small bit of the truth and it hurt to hear it. Maybe it was different for this Jaune but for theirs the story is much sadder.

 **"So you were tired of the special treatment and wanted to prove that you could be fine on your own?" Glynda asked to indicate she was still listening.**

 **"Correct." He nodded. "The only way I could think of proving it was to become a huntsmen. I already wanted to because of my older sisters, now I just have more incentive to do it."**

 **"I'm assuming your family didn't take kindly to that."**

 **"No they did not." Jaune sighed and paused for a moment. Jaune caught himself before he mentioned about how they prevented him from entering other combat schools, which would have no doubt brought up questions about his transcripts. "Everyone tried their best to stop me from getting the knowledge and training necessary. Two of my youngest sisters would always latch onto my legs and tattle on me whenever they caught me trying to train myself."**

If they didn't already know the full story, they all would have chuckled at that.

 **Glynda couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "It sounds like your younger sisters cared about you. They just didn't want to see anything bad happen to you."**

 **"I know that and I don't entirely blame them for it. I love them dearly but…" he shook his head. "Anyway, despite their best effort," he held his arms out, "here I am. Student of Beacon Academy, leader of my own team, and apparently married to you." He mumbled the last part. If Glynda heard what he said, she didn't show it.**

Glynda blushed at that part. Her counterpart might have not but she did.

 **The waitress came back a moment later with the bill. Jaune left a few lien on the table and the two of them left the dinner to head back to the hotel, walking side by side.**

 **"You know Jaune," Glynda restarted the conversation, "it's not uncommon for parents to discourage their children from being huntsmen. It's a dangerous job after all."**

 **"Yeah I know," Jaune replied lightheartedly. "Can't really imagine someone's parents trying to force their kid to be a hunter when they don't want to," he said as an attempted joke.**

 **"Well, as a matter of fact," Glynda said after a few moments, "that describes how my family was."**

"Oh… so it's going to discuss this?" sighed Glynda.

"Wait, your parents forced you to be a huntress?" asked Summer.

"Partly in a way." responded the teacher. They were confused by what she meant but felt it would explain.

 **"What?" Jaune stopped walking in shock before catching up to Glynda. "You, Glynda Goodwitch, one of the most powerful huntresses I know and deputy headmistress of the best huntsmen academy on Remnant, didn't want to be a huntress?" He almost swore that what he was saying was blasphemy.**

"Yeah I'm finding that pretty hard to believe." said Coco.

"Well the world can be full of surprises miss Adel." answered Glynda

"Yeah, some more than others apparently." said an astonished Yang.

"It is pretty surprising." agreed Pyrrha.

 **"You are correct." She said with a soft smile. "My family grew up on a ranch in the outskirts of Vale. I helped my family tend to the horses we had. I enjoyed the work I did there, even dreamed of being a horseback rider, just living a simple, calm life."**

 **"But your family wanted you to be a huntress." Jaune said remembering what was said moments ago.**

 **"They did at first. I was quite resistant against the idea. Eventually we came to a compromise: they would unlock my aura and train me for a bit so I could defend myself, and I can live life how I wanted to."**

Everyone turned to Glynda to see if she would confirm this. She noticed their stares and sighed.

"Yes, that is what happened with me." she confirmed.

"So what made you decide to go through with it?" asked Ren. He was curious about what changed her mind.

"It looks as though it's getting to that part Mr. Ren. You just need to wait." sighed Glynda. So far this version of her was the same in most if not all ways. Which means she will be revisiting something she isn't going to enjoy.

 **"But… something happened that made you change your mind." Jaune said, and then immediately regretted it when he saw her expression harden. He wanted to apologize for bringing something bad up and drop it, but then he remembered what Glynda said last night about keeping your troubles boxed in. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"**

 **"We had a dog. A husky named Togo. He was the biggest, fluffiest, friendliest, and the bravest dog I knew. I loved him dearly." Glynda smiled for a moment, lost in happy memories before continuing. "One day when I was fourteen, I was riding a horse down a dirt road trying to keep up with Togo when we were ambushed by an ursa, a really big one. Next thing I knew, it killed the horse and I was trapped under its body. It was coming for me next when… when Togo rushed it."**

They were surprised to hear this. Glynda was busy trying not to burst into tears reliving that memory.

 **"G-Glynda," Jaune grabbed her hand, sensing her discomfort. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."**

 **"It's ok Jaune, I'm fine," She reassured. "So anyway, I was trapped under the dead horse and Togo was… I could tell he wasn't trying to fight it. He was more trying to distract it to give me a chance to escape. It worked. I was able to get out from under the horse. And when I did I saw the ursa bring it's paw down on T-Togo." Glynda's pace slowed down a little before picking up again. Jaune was about to ask if she was alright before she continued speaking.**

 **"I saw Togo land a few feet away, lying motionless and blood starting to pool around him. I then felt this rage just start boiling out of control inside of me. I don't know what came over me, but in anger I whipped around the riding crop I had in my hand. I discovered my semblance that day. I don't remember too much, but my parents said that when they arrived they found dozens of decomposing pieces of the ursa scattered around, and me, soaked in blood, crying while holding a whimpering Togo in my arms."**

 **"Did… did the do- Togo survive?" Jaune asked, fearful of the answer.**

Some of them wanted to know as well. Blake may not have liked dogs but she wouldn't want one to die like that.

 **"He did." Glynda nodded, much to Jaune's relief. "But… he lost his left eye and front leg. I thought he would have been fine after a while, and he was for the most part. But he was a lot less energetic and seemed less happy than before. Nothing we did to try and cheer him up worked." Glynda remained silent for a moment. "He passed away later that year."**

"I'm sorry to hear that Glynda." said Summer. She went over and gave the teacher a hug.

Ruby and Yang also gave Glybda a hug. They couldn't imagine if that happened to Zwei.

"T-thank you." she said. It wasn't easy for her to be reminded of all that. It was a sad part of her life.

"Damn, I… I never would have thought." Coco said a bit surprised.

 **"I'm so sorry that that happened." Jaune said, unintentionally squeezing her hand tighter.**

 **"It's ok," Glynda responded, unintentionally squeezing his hand as well. "It all happened so long ago." Another moment of silence sat between the two. "After that, I kept on thinking what if I didn't have my aura unlocked, or if it was someone else that the Grimm almost killed. I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else. It was then I decided that maybe being a huntress wasn't such a bad idea. I then eventually attended and graduated from Beacon as the leader of my own team. We split up and I haven't from them since graduating."**

 **"I'm sure they're fine."**

 **"I never doubted it. They're strong people. After I graduated, something in me just clicked. I grew a passion for helping and leading people. A few years later I became a professor here at Beacon. I've promoted over the years to the point where I am now, the deputy headmistress."**

"That is also true. And if I remember correctly, my partner was in fact your brother Mrs. Arc." said Glynda.

Junipers eyes shot open in surprise. "That's why the name Goodwitch sounded familiar!" she shouted in realisation. Yang was now sweating even more. Not only did she beat the shit out of and trash the club of Jaune's uncle, but miss Goodwitch's old partner at Beacon.

"Wait, you went to beacon together?" asked Weiss.

"Yes we did." said Kali. That surprised a few to hear even more.

"Wait, you also went to beacon mom?" asked Blake.

"Why yes I did. As did Willow." she responded. That also surprised Winter and Weiss to hear.

"Yes, you see I went to beacon for much of the same reason as Weiss. To get away from all the blowhards and people who treated me differently for my title as heiress then." said Willow. "Thankfully since the sdc was relatively new at the time not many outside of Atlas, or Mantle as it was at the time, knew much about it."

"And she and I were even on the same team with June and Nick. We were known as team jwnk.(junk)" chuckled Kali.

"As unfortunate as that name was." sighed Willow. She always hated that name.

"And it was during the war that Nick introduced me to Ghira." said Kali. "And I've been happily married to him to this day."

"And we were also friends with them at Beacon." said Summer.

"Well you were." Raven interrupted.

"Oh come on Raven, you totally thought of them as friends~." teased Summer.

"I did not." Raven said as she turned in a huff. Many were really surprised to know their parents had connections like that.

"That reminds me. I decided to not go forward with the promise I made to your husband's." Juniper told Summer and Raven.

"What promise?" asked Summer.

"Oh well you see, Tai and Qrow ended up telling Nicholas I like him, even though I was planning on doing it on my terms. Thankfully Nickolas is as dense as a sack of rocks so I still had that chance." explained Juniper. Jaune's friends felt they now know where he got his denseness from. "Any way, because of that I got really pissed at them and told them I would one day have a son just so he would fuck their wives." Both Raven and Summer, as well as a few others, went wide eyed at that.

"You can't be serious!" shouted a blushing Summer.

"Oh don't worry, I just said I won't have Jaune do it." Juniper assured. Summer sighed in relief. "I'll just settle for your daughters." Juniper chuckled.

"Wait what?!" shouted the two mothers and daughters, this also caused them to blush and go wide eyed again. Juniper loved the looks on their faces and chuckled.

"It's nice to know you haven't changed after all this time June." added Kali.

"If I remember correctly, you also had a bit of a crush on headmaster Ozpin when you went to Beacon, Glynda." chuckled Juniper.

"Please don't remind me. The fact that I now know he is my ancestor makes it even worse." sighed Glynda. Many, especially Salem, were a little weirded out by that. Glynda saw the looks she was getting. "It was a childish crush, nothing more." she defended.

"But that does raise the question, what happened to the other two members of your team?" asked Kali.

"I don't really know. After their wedding i never really heard much from them, only every once and a while. Then after a while it stopped completely." sighed Glynda. She hoped they were okay. Though given how tough Thorston and Diamante were, she probably didn't have any reason to worry. She did remember hearing they had a daughter.

 **"And you're just one poisoned coffee cup away from being promoted." Jaune said with a grin. Glynda bust out laughing. "It's crazy when you think about, how different our lives are now then what our friends, family, and selves thought they'd turn out to be."**

 **"That's how life works," Glynda stated. "There is no clear path and the road never goes or ends where you expect it."**

 **At this point, the two of them finally realized that they were still holding each other's hands. They quickly let go in embarrassment. The two of them continued their trek back to the hotel in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Both of them wouldn't admit it, but hey felt comfortable in each other's company.**

Glynda was blushing at this. She was starting to have some thoughts she wasn't comfortable with. She quickly shook them away, but a small bit of them still lingered.

"My Glynda, its surprising to see a knight and a witch find love~." giggled Kali.

"Please stop." begged the teacher. But the faunus mother refused.

 **Glynda Goodwitch began to stir from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened slightly and she took in her surroundings. Out the window, she could barely see the early morning sun over a mess of blonde hair. She was surprisingly warm considering how cold the early autumn nights were. Realizing she could afford another hour of sleep, Glynda closed her eyes and snuggled closer to whatever was keeping her warm…**

 **Her eyes shot open and she looked down. Sometime during the night, she unconsciously wrapped her arms and legs around Jaune and was spooning him. With an embarrassed, heavy blush, she slowly and stealthily unwrapped herself from her husba-... her student. She then rolled over and closed her eyes to try and get some more sleep.**

"Aww, you both look so cute together~, I'm happy you could find someone." Kali had a riot with this.

Glynda could only sigh. Kali was just like this with her at Beacon. She would constantly tease her over her crush on Ozpin when they were younger. It was hell.

"Seriously Blaky. You must take after your dad more, cuz you and your mom are like night and day." said Yang. Blake just groaned.

 **It was a few minutes past noon when Jaune had his head hanging over the side of the airship. The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. They both woke up sometime later, showered (separately mind you), had some breakfast, and later made their way to the airship pad. Jaune refused to eat or drink anything. He wanted to see if flying on an empty stomach would help with his motion sickness.**

 **And it did. Partially.**

"I see no one taught him aura control would help with that." sighed Juniper.

"Wait, that's a thing?" asked Yang.

"Yes. Its how Nicholas and his father stopped getting airsickness." Juniper explained. Jaune's friends kept that in mind.

 **"Are you sure you are ok, Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune groaned, clutching his stomach. "Normally I would be vomiting a storm right now, but I'm not so, yeah. I'm just not use to flying is all. Coming to Beacon was actually my first time flying."**

"Yeah, and it wasn't a fun ride because if it." sighed Yang with a grumble.

"Yang, you're doing it again." Ruby pointed out.

"Oops, sorry sis." apologized the brawler. She wanted to let go of the grudge she didn't even know she had. It was just really hard.

 **"I can't imagine how that could have gone," Glynda said, adding to the conversation.**

 **"I threw up a couple of times, and once on Yang's shoes." Jaune said sheepishly.**

 **"Hmm, well that explains why she always calls you that wretched nickname."**

Yang actually blushed at being called out. "Ruby was the one that came up with it." she defended.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. I only use it when me and Jaune are messing with each other." Ruby shot back.

 **"We will be landing at Beacon Academy in a few moments. All passengers prepare to exit the airship in a orderly fashion." A voice said over the intercom. All of the passengers, most of which were students, began to head to the exit ramp. Glynda motioned for Jaune to wait for a few moments before walking.**

 **"I should have mentioned this earlier, but you are not to mention what happened to anyone, not even your own team." Glynda stated as they exited the ramp. "Understood?**

 **"I- yeah. I wasn't planning on mentioning it to anyone," Jaune reassured. "But I did want to ask you something." Glynda signaled him to continue. "What should I say when… if uh, my ring is discovered?" Jaune asked while playing with the ring though his fingerless glove. "Also, what should I say if anyone asks what happened over the weekend while I-... we were stuck in Vale?" Glynda pondered for a moment.**

"That's a good question. You'd need to think of something in case that happens." said Raven.

"Yes, it would be for the best if my counterpart did." sighed Glynda.

 **"Well first off, I hope you will take extra precaution to insure that that doesn't happen." Glynda gave Jaune one of her well known glares. Yet for some unknown reason Jaune didn't feel like cowering in fear like she was staring into his soul. "And secondly-" she was interrupted by shouting from across the docks.**

 **"Jaune!" Nora cried out. They both turned to see Pyrrha and Nora making their way towards them. Pyrrha was waving her hand and Nora was charging him at full speed. Jaune braced himself against what would most likely be a bone crushing hug by his teammate. Instead, Nora skidded to a halt right in front of him and softly wrapped her arms around him.**

"Huh. You actually stopped yourself. That's a new one." said Ren in surprise.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Renny?" asked a slightly hurt Nora.

"You usually ram into people without and thought of stopping." he replied.

"I do not." she defended.

"Sorry Nora. But it's true." said Ruby. Nora pouted at that. Ren hugged her so she would feel better.

"Your one to talk sis. You and your friend Penny do that all the time." said Yang. Ruby just deflated.

 **"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha said as she caught up to them. "How are you doing?" Nora unwrapped herself from him.**

 **"I'm doing fine." Jaune replied with a smile. "How about you guys?" Jaune asked. He glanced at Nora, and his friendly smile dropped when he noticed the bags under Nora's bloodshot eyes.**

"I don't think she slept for a day or two." said Willow.

"I was probably worried about Fearless-leader. I would definitely go without any sleep till I knew he was okay." said Nora. She cared for her now adoptive brother. Even before his parents offered to adopt her she saw him as family.

 **"Oh you know, just stuck here at Beacon for the weekend, being worried sick about you." Pyrrha's smile dropped and her voice grew more serious as she spoke. Not angry, but worried. "Jaune, where the hell were you? We woke to find you missing, no note, no text, anything. You wouldn't answer your scroll no matter who or how many times we called! Do you have any idea how worried sick we were? Nora didn't even sleep the entire time you were gone!"**

 **"Well maybe if you guys haven't yelled at him about something he couldn't control and chase him off none of this woul-" Nora snapped angrily at Pyrrha but stopped when Jaune put a hand on both girl's shoulders.**

"I can understand you being angry, Nora. I'm angry at myself." said a sad Pyrrha.

"It's ok Pyrrha. It's another universe." Nora assured. She gave Pyrrha a hug.

This made Pyrrha smile a bit. "Thanks Nora."

 **"Hey hey hey hey! Hold it." Jaune asserted of his two teammates. "Both of you stop before one of you does or says something you'll regret." Pyrrha and Nora sobered up and gave Jaune their undivided attention.**

 **"First off," Jaune started after a sigh, "from my experience with my sisters back home, I figured I wasn't exactly welcomed at the time, so I decided to leave for a bit and let things simmer down." Pyrrha was about to retort but he put a finger up to stop her. "And you guys had a right to. I messed up badly on that mission. Bad enough that two of my… our friends were almost killed. Everything you guys said was true. Hurtful, but true." Glynda just continued to stay back and watch. She was actually impressed to see such maturity from a first year student.**

The fact that Jaune was so understanding and mature about it only succeeded in making them feel even more guilty.

Glynda, like her counterpart, was also impressed with him. Not a lot of students show that level of maturity. It was actually refreshing to see.

"I wish a lot of people were just as understanding." sighed Winter. There were a lot of idiots higher up in the military that were nowhere near as understanding.

 **"But I was also in the wrong." Pyrrha and Nora raised an eyebrow. "I should have at least left a note telling you guys that I was leaving for a bit. I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me like that. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I'm sorry." Nora immediately pulled Jaune into a tight hug.**

 **"I'm just glad you're ok," Nora said softly, her voice muffled through Jaune's shirt. Jaune's smile returned as he returned the hug. Pyrrha cautiously took a few steps forward.**

 **"Jaune," she said as she rubbed her arm, "can… can you forgive me?" She asked nervously. Jaune simply raised one hand and motioned her to come join in on the hug. Pyrrha happily obliged. They separated from the group hug several long moments later.**

"I thought being forgiven was supposed to make you feel better, but it's only making me feel worse." said Pyrrha as she felt a pain in her stomach.

Then Raven spoke. "It may be because you can't understand how he could easily forgive you like that." She knew the feeling all too well. She doesn't know how Tai could so easily take her back. "Sometimes when you do something, and you live to regret it ever since and the person you did it to forgives you, you just can't wrap your head around it. You feel like they should despise you, want nothing to do with you and it makes you feel worse since their being so kind to you after what you did." She was on the brink of tears from the thought.

Pyrrha felt that this was what she felt, word for word. And it's true, she feels exactly like this. So do the others who's counterparts said such cruel words to him. Weiss felt even worse since she was cruel to Jaune a lot in the past, and yet he still has some feelings for her.

 **Glynda continued to stay back and watch with a soft smile. In all of her time as a Beacon, very few first year teams had good chemistry with one another. A conflict like this would have normally continued for a few days at the least, sometimes longer than a week. Yet Jaune was able to calm down and, at least temporarily, resolve the conflict in just over a minute. She started to understand more why Ozpin selected him to lead Team JNPR.**

'Everyday I start to see more and more reasons why. You were right to let him come Ozpin.' thought Glynda with a smile.

 **They separated from the group hug after several long, joyful moments. "So Jaune," Pyrrha said, "I'm curious, what did you end up doing in Vale?" Jaune's eyes widened in panic.**

"Oh boy, lets see what he comes up with." chuckled Mercury.

" _I bet he squirms while trying to think of something._ " mocked Cindy.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." defended Cici.

 **"Uh..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "You see… I uh, can't really-"**

Both Cindy and Mercury laughed while Cici deflated.

 **"I'm afraid Mr. Arc is not allowed to discuss the event that occurred during the weekend." Glynda walked up towards the three students.**

 **"Wait, why not?" Nora asked quickly. "Did something bad happen? Did Jaune do something terrible? He would never do anythi-"**

 **"No no, nothing like that," Glynda reassured. "However, Jaune and I were involved in a little… incident that happened in Vale. Neither Jaune nor I were harmed in anyway, but are scrolls got damaged beyond repair." Nora and Pyrrha's eyes widen in realization. "We're not allowed to discuss what happened. I'll probably be in trouble for mentioning this to you, but I felt you should at least know that Jaune is fine and nothing bad happened."**

"You left out the part about why they were damaged." chuckled Coco. This earned a glare from the teacher.

"Well I think it was a good way of explaining. You didn't lie but you also didn't reveal anything either." said Summer.

"Thank you." replied Glynda. She was happy with her other self for handling that well.

 **"Oh, well… that makes sense," Pyrrha said. "I didn't mean to pry, sorry."**

 **"It's no problem guys," Jaune just smiled and waved it off. He felt bad about lying to them, but they both wanted to keep the marriage a secret. He couldn't imagine what would happen if news got out.**

 **"Jaune, I'm going to head to my office and put in request for a new scroll for you." Glynda said. "It shouldn't take long to do so, I'll come search for you when it's ready."**

"Yeah, kinda need a scroll to get into his room." said Yang.

"It does seem a tad bit inconvenient." sighed Weiss. In theory it's smart but in practice…

"Yes I suppose that can be a problem." said Glynda.

 **"No problem, thank you," Jaune replied kindly as Glynda walked away. "So what is everyone else up to?"**

 **"We were all going to meet in the cafeteria, but then we found out that the airships would be coming soon. Everyone else already left so we wanted to bring you back and surprise them." Pyrrha replied.**

 **"To the cafeteria! Danananana~!" Nora sang with glee with a raised finger. She took two steps before collapsing on the ground, fast asleep and snoring. Pyrrha and Jaune stared at her for a few moments.**

A few people chuckled at that, meanwhile Nora was blushing from embarrassment.

 **"Well, she didn't sleep at all while you were gone because she was worried. Maybe because she now knows you're safe and sound..." Pyrrha didn't know how to word it, but both of them understood what she meant. Shaking his head with a smile, Jaune bent down and picked Nora up.**

 **"I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria, I'm going to take Nora back to the dorm. Can I have your scroll so I can get in?" Pyrrha nodded and handed him her scroll. They then parted ways.**

 **Jaune finally reached the cafeteria after making sure Nora was safe and sound in their dorm. He got a similar greeting from Team RWBY and Ren when he arrived: some mild anger about him just up and leaving and apparently avoiding them, but mostly they were concerned about his well being, and they were very apologetic about their actions.**

 **Jaune had a harder time persuading them that everything was fine and there were no hard feelings, but he eventually succeeded in at least putting everything behind them. Them still being friends in the end is all that mattered. Glynda eventually came and took Jaune to her office so they could set up their new scrolls.**

"I still can't believe he would forgive us so easily. If it were me I don't know what I'd do." sighed Yang.

"I guess it just shows how much of a bigger person Jaune is." said Blake.

 **"So, what are we waiting for?" Jaune asked since they were currently waiting in Glynda's office.**

 **"Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck said they would meet us at my office with the new scrolls," Glynda answered. "Perhaps they are just running late." Jaune nodded in response and continued to patiently wait. The door to their office opened up moments later, revealing the two professors.**

 **"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Arc," Oobleck greeted. "Apologies for arriving late. We haven't kept you waiting long, have we?"**

"I'm surprised that a man who has become as hyper from caffeine like him could run late." said Penny.

"Trust me, speed doesn't help with that. Just ask Ruby." said Weiss. This earned a "Hey" from her partner.

"And Bart always seems to make a habit of being late." sighed Glynda.

 **"We've only been here for a few minutes. No worries." Glynda reassured with a soft smile. "Do you have Jaune and mine's scrolls?"**

 **"Right here," Peter stated as he held up two scrolls, one in each hand. "We even went an extra step and got them set up for you guys so you don't have to worry about it."**

 **"Really?" Jaune walked up and Peter handed him one of the scrolls. Jaune turned it on and found that everything from his old one was on this one, personal preferences included. "Wow, thank you guys," he said with a genuine smile.**

 **"I appreciate this. Thank you." Glynda said as she took the other scroll from Peter.**

"Huh… that's handy." said Yang.

"Well at least he doesn't have to worry about losing anything on his scroll." sighed Pyrrha.

 **"Bah," Peter waved a hand dismissively, "It's the least we can do. Besides, one less burden you'll have to deal with."**

 **"Anyway, I have a class I need to prepare for. I'll see you later," Oobleck said quickly before he speed out of the room.**

 **"Indeed. Mr. and Mrs. Arcwitch, take ca-" Port stopped talking and his eyes widened as he realized his slip of the tongue. Jaune and Glynda gasped as their eyes opened wide with shock and fear. Jaune even dropped his scroll in shock.**

Glynda's eyes shot wide open at that.

"How did he know about that?" asked Juniper.

"I don't know, but from the look on Goodwitch's face says she's going to demand answers." said Weiss.

A few people felt a little sorry for Port because of what's to come.

 **"I'm sorry… WHAT?!" Jaune cried out.**

 **"Oh boy this is awkward. I uh-" Before Peter could continue, Glynda flung her riding crop forward, and he was suspended in midair, surrounded by a purple aura. Jaune backed away from Glynda as he could practically feel the anger irradiating off of her.**

"Jeez, I can feel her anger from the screen." said Yang.

"Yes, and given miss Goodwitch's semblance, I do not see this ending well for professter Port." said Penny.

"Given what she said she did to an Ursa major from just discovering her semblance, and add to the fact she's fully trained now. I think that's an understatement." said Ren.

 **"Peter Port, explain!" Glynda commanded in anger. "How do you know about that?!" With each word she shook her riding crop and shook Peter around.**

 **"Because you told me!" Peter shouted in a panic. Moments later he was released and fell on his head. "Ow."**

"What does he mean I told him?" asked Glynda

 **"What do you mean I told you?" Glynda asked, her voice showing signs of concern. Jaune walked next to Glynda, his face showing worry.**

Glynda was embarrassed by that while everyone else chuckled.

 **"Well technically you didn't, but..." Peter groaned as he stood back up. "Around an hour or two after midnight on Saturday night, you sent me, Oobleck, Ozpin, and James a group message. It was… certainly interesting." Glynda and Jaune's faces paled slightly. "Don't worry, we haven't told anyone else for your privacy, and for the fact you were obviously intoxicated, if your spelling and grammar are any indication, so you probably didn't mean to send us that in the first pl-."**

 **"P-peter, what did I send you guys?" Glynda slowly interrupted.**

"Oh dear." sighed Winter.

"I have a feeling it's not going to be good." said Pyrrha.

"I think your right." said Raven. She just knew it wasn't going to end well.

 **"Best if you see for yourself. Here, I'll forward the message to you." Glynda's scroll beeped and Jaune and her just stared at it, unsure if they wanted to see it. Peter took the opportunity to slip away out of her office. Glynda and Jaune continued to stared at the scroll for several minutes. They shared a glance with one another. Glynda then let out a long, dragged out sigh and opened the message.**

 **It was a selfie of them in the hotel room. Jaune has his left hand out holding the scroll and his right arm wrapped around Glynda. He was shirtless and had his head tilted to the side, eyes closed, and a huge smile on his face. Glynda had her right hand out holding the scroll. She was turned towards Jaune, topless, and was tightly pressing her breasts against him. She was smiling and winking at the camera as she dragged her tongue up along Jaune's cheek.**

 **There was indeed a block of text under the picture. The grammar and spelling was so horrid that they never read past the first sentence, which read: "Weeeee jus goat marrriaggeed bITCHESZZZZZ!"**

A silence filled the room. No one knew what to say at that. But then the silence was broken by Mercury laughing, but was shut up by another slap to the back of the head from emerald.

"Man, how drunk were you to both text and spell like that?" asked Coco.

"I don't think I was ever that drunk before." said Willow.

Glynda was full of embarrassment.

 **After several moments, Glynda slowly put the scroll down, took off her glasses, set her riding crop aside, inhaled a deep breath, and started smashing her head against her desk.**

As the screen went black, Glynda wanted to do the same as her counterpart.

"Alright we'll take a little break go back to that universe." said Wolf.

"Do we have to?" asked Glynda. She really wanted it to end.

"Yes, yes we do." said Wolf with a grin that lived up to his name.

"Well i gotta admit, it's interesting to see someone like Goodwitch be flustered." chuckled Yang.

"Interesting is certainly a word I'd use." agreed Weiss.

Glynda just wanted it to end, but knew it wasn't going to happen just yet.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun to make. Again thanks to blaiseingfire for letting me react to this.**

 **The next chapter will be parts 5-8, after which we will do a very special chapter.**

 **Also we have another omake by my pal PWP, so check it out. It has lots of more lore building for the series.**

 **Beta readers: Jauneforever, Phoenix Warehouse Productions, Blaiseingfire**

* * *

"Okay so I got another video from Amp, but first I have something else he gave me." said Wolf as he pulled out some dust.

"Uh… what kind of dust is that?" asked a worried Weiss. After what the genderbend dust did to Jaune mentally.

"You'll see." the smiling god said as he then smashed it on the ground and it filled the room.

Coughing filled the theater. As the dust cleared, everyone went wide eyed at what they saw. One reason for this was the faunus were missing a few appendages, while the humans had a few new ones.

All the faunus were now human and the humans were now faunus. ( **Just a heads up they all get more than one trait. If the animal they have the parts of have ears, a tail, claws and fangs then they have all of that.)**

"What did you do?!" screamed Sienna at the top of her lungs as she felt the top of her head finding her tiger ears were gone. Blake, Kali, Ilia and Velvet also wanted to know.

"I used what Amp calls race dust. As you can see it swaps the race if whoever its used on." Wolf explained.

Ruby, Summer, Neo and Mercury had wolf ears, canines and a tail.

"Wow, look at me." said an amazed Ruby as her tail wagged. Her ears and tails were that of a wolf pup.

"You look so cute my little rose." said Summer as she hugged her daughter.

Mercury was in denial however. He had no problem with faunus, but he never wanted to be one.

Yang had dragon horns, claws on her hands and feet, fangs, golden scales on her arms to the forearm, legs to the shin and joints, ( **Elbows, knees, wrist, ankles, shoulders, back of the neck, spine, hips, finger and toes.** ) wings coming out of her back and a tail. She let out a breath and some fire came out of her mouth.

"Awesome! I'm a badass dragon." said the brawler. Anyone who messed with her would get torched.

Emerald had husky ears, canines and a tail. Cinder was now a fruit bat faunus. She had bat ears, fangs, elongated nose/mouth, clawed fingers with very fine fur, is two feet taller and two wings sprouting from her torso and arms. When her wings sprouted they tore up her clothes, making them fall off.

Cici just kept looking at her nose let out a little whine. "Not again." she said with a pouty bat face. But then she realized what she just said. "Wait, why did I say that?"

"Because it happened before." answered Wolf. "Amp told me he once found you in your mother's dust room, covered in dust, wide eyed at your parents laughing and you having a batty pout." Cici pouted more at hearing that while Cindy grumbled.

Cici then saw Emerald had a nose bleed and her tail wagging at the sight of a naked Cinder. When Cici realized, covered herself with and 'eep'.

" _Stop fucking looking!_ " shouted Cindy, causing Emerald to look away. Wolf managed to cover her up with a blanket and told her he would contact someone for clothes that would fit her.

Glynda had the ears, tail, claws and fangs of a cougar. ( **Hehe.** )

When Glynda realized what animal she had the parts of she saw the joke a mile away. And it was Kali who made it.

"Oh my, I didn't know you really are a cougar Glynda, should we keep you away from the young Mr. Arcwit-I mean Arc?" Kali chuckled, while Glynda, groaned just wanting it to end. Yang however was chuckling at how fun Blake's mom seemed. A few others like the joke as well.

Raven's hands had talons and covered in feathers, and she now had bird feat. She had also grown taller. She had become a raven faunus.

"Really?" deadpanned Raven. Just because her name was Raven didn't mean she should be a raven faunus. Was this a joke or something? Or maybe it was because she could turn into one.

Nora was now a cheetah faunus, while Ren was a sloth faunus. His arms and legs had some extra hair on them and he had claws on his fingers.

"Oh my gosh Ren, look at you!" shouted Nora as she glomped him. She saw him as a hunk of man meat. Her boyfriend was now a sloth, this was the best day ever. Ren just smiled as he rolled his eyes.

Salem now had rabbit ears and a tail. She was a bit confused as to why, not knowing it was because of her wanting so many grandchildren. ( **And children if she gets back together with Oz.** )

Juniper, Saphron and Coco were now bear faunus. Terra and Penny were cats and Adrian was now a bunny.

"Well looks like now we really are a couple of mama bears, huh Saphron?" chuckled Juniper. Saphron just blushed at what her mother said.

Then she was taken out of her embarrassment when she sees Terra with her cat ears and tail and she spoke the one thought in her head. "Cute." Terra had the same thought about her.

Adrian sat on his mother's lap with big wide eyes and a smile with his droopy rabbit ears and fluffy tail. When all the girls looked at him they squealed so loud it was heard across the multiverse.

Coco was thinking of getting accessories for her new faunus traits. Maybe some piercings for the ears. She also wanted something for her claws.

Penny was just going with the flow as usual.

The Schnee girls all became snow leopards.

"Imagine Jacques' face. That would be something I'd pay to see." chuckled Willow. That thought was rather tempting to Weiss and Winter.

Pyrrha was a tiger faunus. She even had a few stripe marks on her skin like Sienna did. She was a little surprised but then she was taken out of her thoughts when Wolf had a funny idea and showed a picture of a wet shirtless Jaune. She started purring at the picture and was in la la land.

He showed it to some of the other girls and Weiss was also purring, while the other girls were making other noises of desire and pleasure. Glynda was also purring but was trying to fight it, to no avail. Yang and Blake also liked what they saw, with Yang having a bit of fire shoot out of her flaring nostrils, while Ilia was groaning in confusion. Sienna was reminded how an alternate her marries a version of him and blushed.

Wolf was just chuckling at the sight before him but then he cleared his throat. This gained everyone's attention back to him.

"Ok, so you guys will stay like that till the end of the next viewing." Wolf told them.

"Seriously, why?" asked Ilia. Her freckles looked more like regular freckles now.

"Because I feel like it." shrugged the god. "Now let's start the video Amp sent." The screen then turned on.

 **A Black Phoenix holding a Green Shield is seen on the screen with the caption Phoenix Warehouse Productions security tape.**

 **Static is seen on the screen.**

 **Ghira, Nicole, Talon, Helen, Ozma, Roman, Tai, Joan, Gale, Winston, Rouge, and Adrian are shown to be in one of Adrian's Hobby Rooms.**

"Wait, what's Rouge and Winston doing there?" asked Juniper.

"Because Amp decided to bring them there." said Wolf as if it were obvious. His lack of a straight answer only ticked a few people off, and made everyone else think he just didn't know either, but didn't want them to know that.

 **Ghira is seen wearing a black purple kimono, her hair is now in a bun held by to hair needles. She is looking at the photos on the wall with Helen. What has her attention is the pictures of Glynda's team, the wedding photo of Thorston Lokison and Diamante Fall with Adrian Midnight-Phoenix as best man and Esmeralda Fall as Maid of Honor, and finally a picture of Thor and Dia holding a newborn baby (the caption for this photo says Thor and Dia showing off Nora)**

"Who are they?" asked Nora. She didn't pay attention to the caption. But she also felt like they were familiar.

"They are my old team mates from when I went to Beacon. Their names are Thorston and Diamante. They were like family to me." answered Glynda. She was to focused on seeing her old friends again after so long she didn't notice the caption.

A few people noticed the caption, but when they wanted to bring it up they couldn't open their mouths. They didn't know why till they looked at Wolf. He had a smile and his finger in front of his mouth in a shhh style. He then mouthed 'it will say soon'. He knew because Elizabeth told him.

 **Nicole is now wearing a pair of high heels, tight white pants, and a white long sleaved turtle necked shirt, her hair is now pulled in a pony tail. Nickie is smiling and watching Joan win a game of chess against Ozma.**

"I'm surprised anyone is playing with him, er her, let alone winning." said a surprised Glynda. Playing with Ozpin had always been hell.

 **Talon is now wearing a pair of overalls with a blue shirt, her hair is still in her braid and there is now dirt on her hands. she is sporting a happy smile while reading a book on gardening.**

"It's still surprising to learn why Tyrian is insane. Though it's nice to see his female form actually have a normal smile." said Salem. She rather liked it that way.

 **Helen is wearing dress shoes, black dress pants, and a gray dress shirt, her hair is now cut to a pixie cut. She is staring at a picture of Young Cinder and Young Amber, the caption on the frame states they are Cici Phoenix-Fall and Bebe Midnight-Fall.**

"Wait, I have a sister from when I was a kid?" asked Cici. She didn't know why but she looked familiar. And the nicknames on the photo didn't help shed any light.

"Yep." Wolf said.

"But why don't I remember her, and why can I not remember my parents either?"

"You'll see."

 **Ozma is wearing black dress shoes, black tight dress pants, and a dark green turtle neck sweater, her hair is hanging loose down to her shoulders. She is smiling like a fool as she is losing a chess game to Joan, the first game she losing (in her world) in over two hundred years.**

"She seems happy to finally find someone who can beat her. Good, even when we were married he was annoyingly good at the game." grumbled Salem.

Glynda knew her 'grandmothers' pain. They both hated playing that game with Ozpin.

 **Roman is now in a female version of her usual clothes with her hair restored to her normal style. She is making Winston a tux while talking to Rouge about her agreeing to be her partner and own 50% of her store so that the council wont take it away from her.**

"So he- er, she's helping make Winston a tux?" asked Saphron.

"It looks like she's also being smart about how to run her shop." said Coco. "Having Lady Rouge partner with you will help financially and politically, it will make sure it will have a lot of customers and keep the council from being pricks." the fashionista pointed out.

"Well that's smart of Roman." said Neo. Though it's a rare thing to her, which is why she sometimes calls him her dum dum.

 **Tai is now wearing sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt, her hair is now cut short similar to Helen's. She is looking at the doll houses Adrian has made based off the houses they have been building. Though she is paying attention to the one story model Adrian has made four copies of, crying the entire time he made the little farm house.**

"What's wrong with daddy?" asked Cici.

"I don't know, but it must really be upsetting for him." said Kali.

 **Joan is now in black cowboy boots, black leather jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and black leather jacket, her hair is still hanging loose to her lower back. She is laughing as she beats Ozma in chess, and jokes that maybe they should have played strip chess.**

"If we ever learn how that dust is made, we are keeping Jaune far away from it." Weiss deadpanned.

"Agreed." said many of the girls at once. They didn't like the idea that Jaune would have been a pervert just for being born a woman.

 **Gale is wearing a blue and white dress, with her hair braided, and her usual blue silk blindfold. She is trying to talk to a drunk Adrian.**

"I still wonder what the blind fold is for?" asked Glynda.

"It must be for a reason. Perhaps he lost his eyes or perhaps something else." suggested Ren.

 **Adrian is bare foot and you can see his feet look like a birds in how the skin and toes look, he is in a pair of old faded blue jeans, and he is bare chested. He is seen sitting on a stool with his head on the work table and an empty whiskey bottle in his hand. On his back we can now see a burn scar going from his mid back to below his pants line. He is mumbling drunkenly to Gale.**

"How did he get that scar?" asked Cici. She was worried about how it happen.

Wolf gave a sigh. "It was caused when he started channeling magic in a mine shaft that flooded and caved in with him, Nicholas and 10 other miners inside. He lit his hand on fire without a medium and kept them from freezing as they were dug out. His burn scar is from where he was pinned in the water as he did so." he explained. Wolf wasn't very comfortable telling them this. "Nicholas refused to go up first sending the worst wounded out and then carrying his "son" out on his shoulder after Ghira got down the hole and helped him lift the beam off Adrian's stomach. Adrian had a high fever and started calling Nicholas dad while pinned telling him to get out and leave him behind."

They all felt sad hearing this story. Cici and Summer were close to tears, and Willow was sad because he was like family to her counterpart.

Salem was really starting to worry about how little training her grandchildren have.

 **"Can you tell me who these two are Gale?" asked Ghira pointing to the picture of Thorston and Diamante.**

 **"Those are my sisters old team mates. They are also Adrian's in-laws. Diamante is his wife's younger twin and Thorston her husband. in that photo over there you can see the only picture we have of them and their daughter Nora Valkyrie. She was named Valkyrie as they were the strongest females warriors Thor's clan ever produced." Answered a distracted Gale who is still trying to get Adrian to stop drinking and talk.**

"Wait, their my parents?" asked a wide eyed Nora. And then she turned to Cinder. "And your my… cousin?" Cici was also surprised at that. Nora just ran up to Cindy and gave her a crushing hug. Cici returned the hug happily, while Cindy was wondering what gods she pissed to have to be put through this.

Glynda was also surprised to learn that Nora was the daughter of her team. She saw Thorston and Diamante as siblings, so in a way that made Nora like her niece.

Wolf then went up to her and whispered in her ear. "You know a lot of people at Beacon have made a lot of rude sexual comments about how hyper she is. Like how she could probably do it with all of Beacon. Even about how some of them could trick her into it." Hearing that really pissed Glynda off. "Jaune usually hunts them down before Nora finds out but still. Ren and Yang are the only ones that know he does that. They make sure the others don't find out." He decided to leave out the fact that Cardin helped Jaune beat up his team when they made such comments.

"Thank you for this info." thanked Glynda. She decided she was going to help make sure that would stop.

Wolf then had a good idea in his head. "You know Nora, that also makes Glynda your aunt since your parents were like siblings to her." Nora went wide eyed at that and then slammed into Glynda giving her a hug as well. She had trouble breathing and started turning shades of blue. Nora was so happy to have more family.

 **"And these two?" Asks Helen, looking as if she has seen a ghost.**

"I feel like she is familiar somehow," said Salem. She kept trying to figure it out but couldn't.

 **"Cinder and Amber, Adrian's twin daughters. Amber was adopted by a woman named Autumn, the previous Fall Maiden if I remember correctly, when Adrian and Es died in your world. Cinder doesn't remember her as she was in the car when her mother had the wreck that killed her and went into a coma and when she woke up had amnesia. And when Adrian separated Cinders soul in two he took Amber's missing soul back and restored her. She is currently in the Arc house talking with her dad's hero."**

Cici's eyes threatens to shoot out of her head. Amber was her sister? Cici was now in tears realizing she almost killed her own sister to obtain the maiden powers. She was also shocked about how she lost her memories but wasn't too focused on that.

Salem was also shocked. She sent one of her granddaughters to hunt down her own sister? She didn't feel good knowing this.

While Cici was in tears Cindy had another matter on her mind. " _Wait, if the part of her soul I took is no longer in me, does that mean I no longer have the maiden powers?_ "

"Yep, now you only have the magic you got from you inheriting." Wolf told her.

" _That bastard, that power is mine by right!_ " shouted Cindy.

"Just because your name is Fall doesn't mean your rightfully the fall maiden. Also wouldn't that make it Ambers right even more since her birth name is also Fall and her adoptive name is Autumn? Also since her adoptive mother was the previous maiden, doesn't that make it her right even more?" asked the god. Cindy just glared at him.

 **"How can she be talking to my dad? I thought our world was frozen," asks Nicole looking away from the game she was watching.**

"Hey yeah, that's a good point." said Yang

"How _can_ she be talking to him?" asked Winter.

"You'll see." answered Wolf.

 **"Adrian put up a field around your house and got all of your daughters, their boyfriends, and your and Juniper's parents and let them watch not just the worlds Wolf shows you guys but what is happening in the theater. Also when your dad asks who the black haired guy was again, just tell him Robin Hood and Hotshot had a lil boy who is now traveling."**

 **"Uh... okay..." asked Nicole. She felt she remembered the name somewhere. her dad telling her about him a couple of times.**

"Um, who's Robin Hood and Hotshot?" Saphron asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. though the names feel familiar." answered Juniper.

"Robinhood is an old friend of Nick's dad and Hotshot is an old friend your mother." Wolf told Juniper. Juniper was surprised by this.

 **"Well I must say aside from writing he was right, gardening is very relaxing. I am glad he decided to let me help you guys make houses for everyone, even if all I am doing is planting trees and flowers." States Talon looking very happy.**

"I'm actually prefer her like this," said Salem. "I just hope she doesn't constantly call me goddess over and over like she did as Tyrian."

"I really like her like this as well, granny." agreed Cici. If Cindy was being honest, Talon wasn't nearly as much if an annoying asshole as Tyrian is.

 **In a special batch of photos that Helen was looking at a few moments ago that made smile where wedding pics. These where Emerald's wedding pics. In one Emerald is in a black women's tux at the alter with Cinder in a white wedding dress. In another is Cinder in a red and black tux with Emerald in a white wedding dress. In yet another is Jaune in a tux marrying Emerald. In the last one is Jaune marrying both Emerald and Cinder at once**

Emerald went wide eyed and blushed at this. The truth was she had feelings for Cinder ever since she took her off the streets. She was surprised to once again see a picture of her with Jaune, let alone her and Cinder with Jaune at the same time.

She then turned to the split Cinder. "Uh… you see I-"

She was interrupted by Cindy. " _What? You think you have a chance with someone like me?_ "asked the bitchy half. This made Emerald look down sadly.

"Cindy, don't be mean!" chastised Cici. She then turned to Emerald. "Emmy, I'm sorry about her. But I think you could do way better than me. Even when whole I thought that." Emerald was surprised to hear that.

" _Speak for yourself._ " grumbled Cindy.

Emerald wasn't sure what to think with that. But she disagreed with what Cici said, she felt she would be lucky to be with Cinder.

 **"Ok try moving I want to make sure the suit wont hinder any movement" says Roman.**

 **"Feels good to me, thank you again for doing this Roman" says Winston.**

 **"Yes, thank you Roman. And I am looking forward to working with you in the future with our designs then we should be able to make Hunter approved formal wear." states an excited and very happy Rouge.**

"Damn, that tux looks good." said Coco. She had to admit, Roman knew how to make a stylish suit.

 **Joan and Ozma are still just playing chess and trash talking ignoring everything around them.**

"It's just like Ozma to ignore everything in favor of that damn game." growled Salem.

"Yes, it's very annoying." agreed Glynda. If she had a lien for everytime he did that, she could by her own kingdom.

 **Tai feels like she has to ask about one of two elephants in the room. "Why was Adrian crying when carving these four doll houses?"**

 **Gale just sighs catching everyones attention before saying, "those are scaled models of his child hood home that was destroyed. He kept it fixed up before meeting Nicholas Schnee. Nicholas bought the town from the Vale Council not knowing that they had no legal rights to it. Adrian held the deeds. When Nicholas found out he appolagized and offered to pay him back. Adrian asked him what the plan for the land was Nicholas told him he wanted a town for his miners who were crippled due to accidents or to old to work in to have a place to retire to. He was going to provide them housing, and utilities for free. Adrian agreed with his plan. He even drew up a contract with Nicholas, stating that as long as the Midnight Family was alive the town and land would be used as Nicholas wanted at no cost to the residents. Then Nicholas saw the farm house Adrian was fixing up. He fell in love with the house and the land. Him and Adrian talked about it and if Nicholas was willing to help fix it up, he could stay at The Midnight Farm when he decided to retire. Nicholas never told his daughter as he wanted to surprise her with the deal."**

Willow went wide eyed at hearing the history her father had with the Midnight family. But then a thought came to her mind

"Wait… but if…"

 **"Wait, since Cinder and Amber are alive does that mean Jacques broke the contract?" Asked Ghira**

"That bastard!" shouted Willow. Once more Jacques drags the Schnee name through the dirt. She wanted nothing more than to tear that that limp pencil dicked cretin to shreds the next time she saw his face.

 **"Yep and the penalty if they chose to follow it up is he, being the one who made the decision to brake the contract owes them 2.5 million lein each" states Gale as she is now struggling with a drunk Adrian, only for Adrians hand to snag Gales blindfold and pull it off showing the room her eyes for the first time since they met.**

 **Her eyes are pure white, covered in runes, and made of bone.**

Every cringed at the site before them. None more so than Glynda.

"How… how did that happen?" asked a horrified Glynda.

Once again Salem felt she knew but wasn't sure.

 **"Before anyone asks this is caused by me using my magic without a medium in a moment of pure grief. I had been picked up from the hospital after the mission that saw my girlfriend and brother killed, by my sister and we stopped at a restaurant to eat when a gas leak happened. There was an explosion and Glynda died. I tried to fix her body in denial that my sister was dead. The backlash turned my eyes to pure bone."**

Glynda was in tears after hearing that. That this version of her brother tried to save her at the cost of his eyes.

Salem sighed. Her suspicions were once again correct. The four families truly didn't have proper training if they required a medium that much to use magic. In her age only novices needed one. The only time a well trained or master sorcerer used a medium was if it was powerful enough to amplify their magic power, like Ozma's old staff. The crystal on it had a powerful magic that could increase the power of a sorcerers spells.

Perhaps she needed to train her grandchildren so the could use magic without a medium and so their bodies wouldn't have feedback like with Amp.

 **"I'm sorry that happened. Is that why you took his deal?" asks Ozma**

 **"Yes, I get to come to your world, and have my sister back even if I am now older than her." she state before looking at Adrian. "Will you stop flailing about?"**

Glynda couldn't believe what she heard. The deal was for him to live in their world? She was actually really happy at the chance to meet and get to know her brother.

 **"I WANT MY ES BACK!"**

 **"And she wants her idiota," a feminine voice with a Spanish sounds out.**

Everyone was surprised by that. Though they were confused by the word idiots. They knew it was a version of idiot but didnt know why say it like that. The need for multiple languages wasnt to heavily needed since there wasn't much territory dividing people to need it.

There were only a few languages other than the basic one. The four kingdoms had their own ancient languages but they were rarely used anymore.

 **All eyes are drawn to 'The second Elephant' in the room in fear, except for Adrian's who is staring with hope visible on his face. A pool of pure darkness in a corner that Adrian doesn't seem to register as being there.**

 **Out of the darkness comes the Goddess of Darkness. A being Ozma thought was male.**

No one could believe what they saw. For one they were seeing the God of Darkness, the other because it turns out she was more of a goddess. Salem was also surprised by that last part. They all turned to Wolf hoping he would have an answer.

He saw then looking at them and was confused why for a bit. "Uh… why are- oh, OH right. Well yeah the God of Darkness is female. It's actually the brother and sister, but people preferred the two brothers since it rolled off the tongue better. Eventually people started believing that it was two brothers. At least in your world it's that way." he explained.

 **She slowly starts to shrink and condense her form into a body that looks like Cinder, only with reddish brown hair.**

Once again every went wide eyed. None more so than the split soul of Cinder. It was her mother.

 **Adrian is moving before she has time to even consider using her power to make everyone forget she is a Goddess. He has her in his arms and is kissing her for all he is worth. All the while stating that he doesn't care she is a goddess just as long as she never leaves him again.**

"So… mama is the Goddess of Darkness?" asked Cici. Cindy was just as dumb founded.

"Yep." answered Wolf, making a popping sound at the p.

 **"Adrian, my love, you should know why I keep going away by 'Dying'. My brother is in charge of our pantheon. he has forbidden me from ever staying with any being aside from him. He is a being filled with jealousy and pettiness. However he doesn't know I give up my powers to live as a mortal woman every few centuries. I have had two husbands before you." States a nervous Esmeralda Fall**

"Ha! Understatement of the fucking century!" laughed Wolf. He then started going on a rant. "The God of Light is a hypocritical asshole. Going on about refusing to bring Ozma back because it would disturb the balance, yet he makes Salem immortal and then brings him back later on. And so what if she went to him first, she still offered to be Es' follower if she brought Ozma back, just means her brother threw a follower away. And the God of Light is a stingy asshole with his followers. They vowed to be equals, and yet keeps the followers to himself. And then he makes the silver eyed warriors and makes the relics, but his sister doesn't get to leave any gifts behind. If he was here right now, I would kick that antlered asshole in his golden ethereal dick!" Everyone went wide eyed at his rant. They could tell he really hated the God of Light.

"Wow, you sound like you've been keeping that in for a while." said Yang.

"Oh I have." nodded the god. He sighed in relief. It felt good to let that out.

"So is the part about her having two more husbands before Mr. Midnight-Phoenix important?" asked Glynda.

"You'll see."

 **"Did you love them?" emotionlessly asks Adrian**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Did you have Children?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Did they inherit any of your darkness magic?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Are the Lines still Alive?"**

 **"Yes," answers a very nervous Esmeralda.**

 **"What are the family names of my new step children?" Asks a smiling Adrian**

 **"Kali, Blake, and Ren are my last living descendants aside from our girls." Says a surprised Esmeralda.**

When their names were said, those three had their eyes go so wide they were practically popping out of their skulls.

"What?!" shouted Blake. She couldn't believe this.

"Well… I guess it would explain your semblances." said a surprised Yang.

In a way it did make sense. Both Blake and Kali had shadow based semblances, and Ren was able to hide from grimm, but still.

"This family keeps getting more and more confusing," said Cici as she held her head. She felt like she was getting dizzy trying to wrap her head around it. That was one thing Cindy agreed with her on.

 **"We will want to send them books on their powers don't you think? I mean I doubt your brother will allow us to go and teach them how to use their magic. Might get Grandmama to teach them some magic..." Adrian says before trailing off in thought.**

"Well I was planning on doing so for my grandchildren, so why not." shrugged Salem.

 **While he does that Esmeralda just looks around the room before seeing Helen.**

 **She walks up and smacks her hard. "That is for not traveling the full way with my youngest daughter, causing her to be nearly killed by her older sister." She states angrily.**

Raven just chuckled a bit seeing her brot- er, sister get slapped like that.

Summer on the other hand was pretty pissed. She didn't care if Esmeralda was a goddess, no one slapped her husband, whether he was turned into a woman or not.

 **"I'm sorry," Helen says, "if I could redo that day over I would. I also plan to stay away from Amber from now on."**

 **"Now I didn't say you couldn't visit her, after all your her Godfather...when your a man anyway."**

 **Helen's eyes get wide before they roll into the back of her head and she passes out.**

"Well it looks like I have another niece I get to spoil." said a happy Summer as she hugged Cici. Cici returned the hug to her auntie Summer.

 **Esmeralda then turned to Ozma. "I hope you aren't mad at me slapping her?"**

 **"Why do you ask?" Ozma was a little confused.**

 **"Because when you gave Qrow and Raven magic, you adopted them and gave their lines magic as well." Es explained. Oxma and a few others went wide eyed at that.**

"What, what?!" shouted Raven. Great, now she was dragged into this confusing family.

Salem was even more excited, that meant she had even more grandchildren. She then went and hugged Yang and Ruby since that meant they were part of the family. Both girls didn't know how to feel about this.

 **"Hey Es, want to see a pic I got from Grandmama's house?"**

 **"What is it Adrian?"**

 **Adrian responds by holding up a picture of a young Cinder in a Grimm Shark Costume being held by Salem.**

"Aww, I remember that. That was when you were a little girl after I found you." cood Salem. She was so cute back then.

Cici looked at the screen, then to Adrian, then back at the screen, then Adrian again. "Granny Salem, do we still have my old shark costume?" just then the costume landed on her lap.

Without a second thought and before anyone realized, Adrian was already wearing the costume. And to put it lightly, he was freaking adorable.

 **STATIC**

 **Emily and Elizabeth are sitting in the control room again.**

 **"Well, shit." States Emily**

 **"I agree sister, Father's enemies are royally fucked now that mother is done hiding who and what she is." States Elizabeth.**

 **"Think they will keep living as mortals ever few centuries?" asks Emily**

 **"Only way a God or Goddess of their power can have children is by giving up over 90% of their power. So yes I think they will."**

"Tell that to Zeus." grumbled Wolf. "The guy is on the same level if not stronger than those two and he knocks women up left and right."

"You say something Wolf?" asked Ruby?"

"Nothing." the god sighed.


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the next part if the Arcwitch arc. We're going to be doing chapters 5-8.**

 **Once again I have to thank blaiseingfire for letting me use his story, I really appreciate it.**

 **Also thanks to Phoenix Warehouse Productions for helping me with this series. And because all of you have been getting the wrong idea, you should know that Adrian Midnight-Phoenix is his oc, not mine. His, not mine. Hi-mi-. Got that? Even the little ones? (Kronk's new groove references anyone?) But seriously stop.**

 **He's been a great help with this and deserves the credit he's due. He has been helping me come up with ideas with this series and is the one that writes the omake's, I just make the reactions to them. Please give him the proper credit.**

 **Anyway that's enough of that… for now. Let's get to the story.**

 **Story: blaiseingfire's A Drunken Archwitch Marriage 5-8**

* * *

Everyone in the theater were trying to get used to their new forms, after the humans were turned into faunus and the faunus into humans. Some were enjoying it, like Ruby, others were not comfortable, like Sienna.

Glyda was uncomfortable for a different reason about it. The fact she was a cougar and they had watched, and were going to continue watching, her being married to one of her students. It was like some sort of sick joke.

While everyone was waiting for Wolf to start the next viewing, Ruby was helping Pyrrha get used to fighting with her new cloak.

"Your doing pretty good Pyrrha." said Ruby as she put crescent rose away.

"Thank you Ruby. I have to say, it has become much easier fighting like this thanks to you. You are a wonderful teacher." Pyrrha complimented.

"Oh thanks." Ruby was smiling a lot at the compliment. Her new tail was wagging from it.

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at how cute it was. "Well we should get back to the theater room." said the champion.

When they got back they saw Cici playing with Adrian in the grimm shark costume. To put it lightly, it was fucking adorable.

"This is still so weird." said Blake.

"I think it's pretty interesting. Gives you a chance to know what it's like." chuckled Kali.

"That's only partly what I'm talking about mom."

"Oh? What else my little kitten?" Kali tilted her head.

"That fact were descended from a goddess!" stated Blake. Ren nodded in agreement.

Ilia could only sigh. "It's weird having my freckles look different." she started rubbing her face.

Sienna was freaking out still while rubbing where her ears used to be.

When Ruby sat down she got out her infini-lunch box. She grabbed a couple of Jaune's cookies out.

"I wouldn't eat to many of those Ruby." Blake told her.

"Why?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and ear.

"Some faunus can be affected by the same things as the animals they share traits with." she explained.

"So when you were a faunus you could be affected by catnip?" chuckled Yang.

"Yes." growled Blake. "It can be a bit different though."

"What does it do to you then?" the dragon brawler asked.

"Depends on the type I suppose. Some, like mint, can make me high. My mother actually makes mint tea sometimes." Blake explained

"It can help to relax after helping Ghira with paper work." Kali giggled.

Blake then sighed. "But others can make me…" she had a huge blush on her face.

"Make you frisky?" chuckled the blonde.

"That's putting it mildly. Some are more potent than that and makes it more like going into heat, amplified by ten." she explained. "And I can be like that between twelve to twenty-four hours. I won't even be tired during that time, I wouldn't even give my partner a break and-"

"Get to the point!" shouted a blushing Weiss. Ilia was a blushing mess thinking of her using catnip like that on Blake. Velvet thought that sounded a little similar to when a rabbit faunus goes into heat.

"And what's this got to do with me eating my cookies?" Ruby asked her.

"Oh right. Because dogs can't eat chocolate." Ruby went stiff at that. "Like I said it can be a bit different for faunus. You can have two or three, but any more than that will make you have an upset stomach or food poisoning." Blake explained.

"W-well… im sure I can be fine with just two." she said as she ate them. She then kept looking at the box nervously sweating. She was then about to grab another but Glynda used her semblance to take the box away. "Awww." whined the Wolf faunus.

"I will not have one of my students make themselves sick." chastised the teacher. Ruby was now hoping she could be human again soon.

Wolf then appeared. "Alright everyone, we got another video from Amp."

"Oh great, more things that will leave us confused." sighed Yang.

The screen then turned on

 **A Black Phoenix holding a Green Shield is seen on the screen with the caption Phoenix Warehouse Productions security tape.**

 **Static is seen on the screen.**

 **We are shown the same scene as last time, only now Helen and demanding that Oz tell her how being given magic is a form of adoption.**

"That's what I would like to know." demanded Raven. She was not too keen on being dragged into the confusing as hell family. Yang, Ruby, Emerald and the Schnee sisters felt the same.

 **As that is going on we see Esmeralda sneaking around behind Joan and Rouge. She grabs them both by the back of their shirts and before anyone can say a word states, "Adrian, I am taking the girls for a talk. turn the idiota's back to normal soon ok? Oh and stay out of trouble while I am gone or you will sleep on the couch for the next century."**

 **As Esmeralda is walking out of the room with her nieces we hear Gale ask, "Why are you smiling about being possibly punished Feather Brain?"**

 **"The girls were conceived the last time I was sent to the couch Gale, that's why I am smiling. Now who wants to go back to Normal?"**

" _Blegh! I did not need to know that!_ " shouted Cindy.

"Yeah i agree with that. Not really something I wanted to know." said Coco as she shook her head.

Raven and Summer however were chuckling.

"Uh… mom, why are you laughing?" asked Yang. Ruby wanted to know to.

"Well you see, that's also how me and Tai made you." Raven told her daughter.

"Hehe, same with me and Qrow." giggled Summer.

"You girls two? I thought I was the only one." said Kali.

"Thats how all my children were made." Juniper sighed happily at the memory. Saphron shivered a bit remembering when she walked in on her parents making Verte. She was told Rouge had the same thing happen when they were making her. It became an Arc tradition for the youngest to walk in on their parents making them a sibling.

"Oh gods why?!" shouted Yang.

"Now I can't get the images out of my head." groaned Blake.

Ruby was just blushing a bit.

 **"Can I stay this way?" Asks a nervous Talon.**

 **"Sure"**

"So she will stay like that?" asked Salem.

"Pretty much yeah." said Wolf.

"Well, i actually prefer her like this." the queen of the grimm said.

 **Es and the girls just shake their heads as Es carries them into the library from before.**

 **Es stops and stares at the books before asking, "Do you girls know what these books are?"**

 **Joan and Rouge look at each other before shaking their heads.**

 **"These books are the entire history and magical knowledge of the Arc, Gardner, Goodwitch, and Elemental Clans."**

 **"Elemental Clan? I thought they were the Phoenix." Says Rogue**

"Hey yeah, that's right." said Cici. She was a little confused.

 **"The clan itself split into four families. each one with a hereditary element. The Phoenix family controlled Fire, the Titans were masters of the Earth, the Roc family Lords of the Air, and the Leviathans were as fluid as the Water the controlled. And their personalities reflect the element they posses. Fire users were ALWAYS passionate and creative. Earth, the solid element, are always grounded and made the best teachers. Air, the element of laughter and joy, always playing jokes and making others laugh. Water always changing, always moving, considered the bipolar element by all."**

"Huh, so four major families, and four sub families?" asked Salem.

"Essentially." shrugged Wolf.

"This just keeps getting more and more confusing." sighed. Neo. It was becoming harder and harder to keep track.

"But I don't understand." said Salem. "There are more than just four elements to magic. Why are those the only ones?"

"Well those are the only ones that are hereditary." explained Wolf.

"What are the elements of magic?" asked Winter.

Wolf then began explaining. "Well, Earth controls basic earth and plants. Stone controls rock and to a lesser degree crystals. Dust controls dirt and dust in the air. Gem grows and enchants Crystals of all kinds including Diamond. Lightning can absorb and is immune to all forms of lightning including electricity. Air is all about Speed, a master could even fly. Wind is a pure combat element and can cause a simple breeze to a Hurricane. Water can make the user breathe underwater and even shape water in the air into shields and weapons, or make it solid enough for them to walk on. Ice is a combat element, it can freeze the water in the air around their enemies as well as ice weapons. Snow is a playful element, it can freeze the water around them and form shapes out of the water in the air. Mist creates a strong fog that they can hide inside of. They can also use the mist to reflect light and create illusions. Fire is the most basic of the destructive elements. Creates fire itself and won't harm the wielder. Plasma creates a liquid fire that is hot as a solar flare and strong enough to burn through diamond. Magma/Lava is a unstable destructive element. Mainly used by those with Fire and Earth, they only achieve this element when mentally unstable. Light is the healing element. Gravity is an unstable element due to the effects on the mind. The user can either negate their own gravity or the gravity of others, or increase it infinitely to crush them. Needed Elements are Air and Stone. Magnetism is unstable due to the effects on the body. With it a master can do what Pyrrha's semblance could only dream of including bringing the atoms together in the air to create metal. Elements needed for this are Air, Lightning, and Dust. Dark is the hiding element. Divine is the element that allows True Creation. The ability to create life itself."

"Uh… wow, thats a lot." said Yang.

"So many ways magic can control things." said Weiss as she wrote everything down.

 **"What happened if Uncles family is the last?" Asks Joan with a puzzled look on her face, and surprisingly not making any perverted motions towards her aunt.**

 **"War happened. The Leviathan's decided they didn't like just sitting back and watching the world. They decided they agreed with the Gardner family. They decided that those with magic were meant to rule the world and not help it. That is what broke the truce. The Arcs wanted to protect all Life, while the Gardner's wanted to be kings. As you can guess that didn't sit well with the rest of the clan. The fight that followed killed nearly all members of the clans. Adrian's Grandmother had an ace though. She knew my Grandmother, who was at the time the Fall Maiden. When she arrived she was only able to save her friend and her unborn daughter. Adrian spent the first million years he was trapped here not even able to travel gathering all this knowledge to give to Cinder and Amber if he ever found a way home." Esmeralda says sadly while looking around the library.**

 **Joan and Rouge are both stunned and saddened to hear about what happened to the clan as well as some of the Fall family history.**

"Wow, that's… thats really sad." said Emerald.

"Very tragic." sighed Glynda. She's heard many sad stories where many people die. She never gets used to it, though she supposed that was probably a good thing.

Both Nora and Cici felt sad that that's the history of their family on both their mothers side.

 **Suddenly she sees two items on a shelf to her right. when she gets closer she lets out a startled gasp. She then starts to cry while holding the two items which we now see to be two gift wrapped boxes. One has red paper with to Cici from Bebe written on the paper in gold crayon. The other is wrapped in gold paper with to Bebe from Cici written on the paper in Red Crayon.**

Cici didn't know why, but they looked familiar. And it made her feel sad seeing them.

 **"He kept them, for all this time he managed to hold onto them." Now her tears turn to sobs.**

 **"Aunty Es, what are they?" Asks a nervous Rouge while glancing at a clueless Joan who looks as lost as she feels.**

 **"Adrian and I died on our daughters seventh birthday. what he managed to keep here was the presents he helped them make for each other. he has held onto these two items for over fourteen million years, and knowing him he made sure they would still be as if they were just made." Says a very happy Es. "I should probably put these back, but I am going to give the girls their birthday presents after all these years."**

Cici was tearing up hearing that. That they worked hard on making gifts for each other but never got the chance to give them. Emerald then gave Cici a hug to calm her down.

"Thank you Emmy." said Cici as she hugged her back. Tears still falling from her eyes.

 **After saying that the two items are then sent to the respective sister to receive.**

 **Camera cuts to the Arc house**

 **We now see Amber healing and resting at the Arc family kitchen table. Suddenly a shadow starts to form a box in gold paper in front of her.**

Cici was so happy to see her sister. She wished she could change things so she had never attacked her. Just then her box appeared on her lap as well. It was a wooden with rabbits carved into the lid, on the side rose bushes and ivy on the corners. She then began opening it.

 **After inspecting it she decides to open it, only to see a small wooden jewelry box with a wind up key on the side. she takes a moment to look at the box seeing that it has Horses carved into the lid as well as trees and flowers carved into the side.**

 **After winding the key and opening the box she hears a voice she hasn't heard in close to thirteen years.**

 **"Happy Birthday Bebe! Daddy helped me make your present, and I hope you like it. I love you." Says a VERY young Cinder Fall-Phoenix.**

 **Then Amber can hear a violin playing Fur Elise, as she starts crying.**

 **"Happy Birthday Cici. I love it and miss you very much."**

Cici got a similar message on hers before the music. "I… I miss you to Amber." sobbed Cici. She holds the box close, hugging it to her chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Emerald.

"I'm… I'm fine Emmy." she told her as she wiped her tears.

 **Esmeralda then looks at Joan and asks "So when are you shifting back?"**

"Uh…. What?" asked Pyrrha.

"What does she mean shift back?" asked Kali.

 **"What do you mea-" Rouge starts to say before looking at Joan to see her form start to shift like she is made of smoke.**

 **After a moment of being made of smoke Jaune Arc is standing there in his usual attire.**

 **"Did you have to tell her this way Aunty?" Jaune asks with a smirk.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Yells a shocked Rouge.**

That was the reactions of many of the viewers. Salem was surprised but she felt she knew. Though it would still surprise her if she was right.

 **"The Genderbender dust was something I made based on a story from the Goodwitch Family. according to the story one of their members could take animal form. So Adrian and Gale wondered why not change genders. The Dust was my way of helping them learn how the change feels. Unfortunately there is a side effect that depends on how many times you use the Dust to make the change. The more you use it, the more the parts of your personality, the parts you shove into the back of your mind, become dominant. If you were born the opposite gender, your personality would be reversed." Explains Es with a smirk.**

"So, if Yang was a guy he would be calm and be fine with haircuts?" asked Ruby.

"I think I would like to meet that version of Yang." chuckled Blake.

"What's wrong with how I am?!" asked a slightly hurt Yang.

"The fact we all get in trouble whenever you lose your temper Yang." explained Weiss. The caused Yang to cross her arms and pout.

"That's really surprising. The only form of shapeshifting I heard of was turning into the form of beasts during my time. Human shapeshifting was only a myth, said to require powerful spells or potions. To learn how to do it through dust is fascinating." said Salem in awe.

 **"You, Mom, and the others all taught me to respect women so I buried my lust. Due to the bullies I had low self esteem as well as zero confidence. As Joan I am a being of pure confidence and lust." Jaune explains while rubbing his neck with a nervous look on his face.**

"Huh… guess that would explain it." said Yang.

"Well I suppose growing up with that many women can make a boy be like that I suppose." shrugged Kali.

 **"Ok, that explains the change. But why did you only flirt with Talon, Roman, and Ozma?" Asks Rouge.**

 **"Even as Joan, I refuse to be a homewrecker." Jaune says looking serious. "I will look, but not touch. Unless the want her to with their wife's permission of course."**

"Well atleast Joan has some restrain." sighed Ilia.

"Yeah, I was starting to think she had none." agreed Sienna.

"Well I'm glad to know she still has some of Jaune in her." said Pyrrha.

 **"Ok mister, since I see your mind is still a mix its time for Bunny Mode." states Esmeralda with a happy look on her face.**

 **"SHIT!" Jaune shouts as he starts to run before being covered in shadows.**

"What's bunny mode?" asked Velvet.

"Oh, is the bunny curious about bunny mode?" chuckled Coco.

"Coco, that's not funny." deadpanned Velvet.

"Agree to disagree Bun."

"I'm not even a faunus right now, so your joke doesn't work." Velvet told her. Coco just huffed a bit.

 **"What's Bunny Mode?" Asks a nervous Rouge.**

 **Only for Esmeralda to point at what was once a Young Man covered in shadows to now show a little boy no older than five in a bunny onesie that matches his hair perfectly.**

 **"J-j-Ja-Jaune?" Asks a shocked Rouge.**

"Oh my gosh, its my little baby!" said Juniper. She thought she would never see that face in person again.

 **The little boy then looks around, sees Rouge and Aunty and SMILES!**

 **"SISSY! AUNTY!" He is heard saying before being scooped up in Esmeralda's arms.**

The room was filled with awws from many of the girls in the theater.

"My heart… can't… take it." groaned Ruby as she clutched her chest. She felt she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh no, he's too cute." said a shocked Weiss trying to keep it together.

Pyrrha and Velvet were blushing at the site of how cute he was.

 **Esmeralda looks at Rouge who is still stunned by what she is seeing and simply says, "This is Bunny Mode."**

 **"I thought I heard shouting coming from in here." A silky voice is heard saying from the doorway.**

Salem jump recognizing that voice. Her new ears stood right up.

 **As one Esmeralda, Rouge, and B.M. Jaune look to the doorway to see Sally, a version of Salem that lives in the Warehouse and acts as the maid. She is seen to be wearing a black silk night shirt, black silk pajama pants, and pink bunny slippers.**

"I- it's me…" said a shocked Salem.

"And as a maid?" asked Willow.

"It would seem so." said Terra in just as much surprise.

"Is that how you usually dress when going to bed?" snickered Nora.

"As a matter of fact, yes." answered Salem. That surprised everyone to hear.

 **"SAWWY!" Screams Jaune jumping from Esmeralda's arms before running to Salem trying to get her to hold him. "Can I have a cookie?"**

 **"Of course little one, here I made these earlier." Says Sally with a happy smile before handing Jaune a frosted Carrot Cake Cookie.**

The girls just couldn't handle how cute he was.

"Oh I just want to scoop him up and hug him." squealed Salem.

"I know granny Salem, he's just so adorable." agreed Cici.

 **"Sorry if we woke you up Sally, but I was just punishing Jaune for using the Genderbender Dust so much that a split personality formed." Says a sheepish Esmeralda.**

 **Rouge is just stunned by what she is now seeing and hearing as the two talk like they are best friends.**

Salem was just as surprised. She didn't expect a version of her and the goddess of darkness to talk so familiarly.

 **"Its fine Milady." Says Sally with a smirk.**

 **"Please don't call me that, Sally you, Summer, Elsa, and Amelia are my best friends. Please call my by my name."**

 **"Does it bug you?"**

 **"You know it does."**

 **"Then I will keep calling you that." Sally says with a smirk.**

"Hehe, I like her." said Yang.

"Same here." agreed Coco.

Salem was trying not to chuckle at her counterparts antics. But she was also surprised that her counterpart was her best friend.

 **"How have you bean Sal?"**

 **"Good, but I was woken up from my sleep." She says with an annoyed look on her face as she sets Jaune down with a pat on his head.**

 **"Sorry, we will try to keep it down." Says a now functioning Rouge as she picks up Jaune.**

 **"Its fine, I will see you all when you travel home." Says Sally before leaving the library. "OH, before I forget. Tell my Son that the two children he was making in his lab are done."**

"Uh… children?" asked Saphron.

"Wait, why did she call him son and not grandson?" asked Salem.

"Because he called her mama when he was drunk and depressed while she was acting like a mother hen with him. She decided to call him that ever since." Wolf chuckled.

"So what you're saying is I have a son and daughter in-law that are gods i get along with?" chuckled Salem.

 **"What Children?!" Asks/Demands Esmeralda.**

 **"He made a girl using this little bunnies DNA, and the DNA of one of the girls currently in Wolf's theater. And a Little boy using Gale and Rebecca's DNA." States Sally without looking back.**

"What?!" shouted Glynda, Juniper and the girls that like Jaune.

"He just made two baby's from people's dna?" asked a dumb struck Weiss.

"H-how is that possible?" asked Emerald.

"S-so who's the mother?" asked Ruby. She was hoping it was her. That thought was shared with the other girls that liked him.

"I bet its Glynda." chuckled Kali teasingly. "We have been watching a universe where she is with the young man, and the other baby is her brothers. It just makes sense."

"Kali please, can you not do thi?" begged Glynda.

"Not a chance." the former cat faunus smirked.

 **Camera cuts to show her face and we see a big smirk on her face, and hear her muttering. "This ought to teach that brat to trash MY kitchen."**

"Wow, even when a nice maid you're still the evil queen of the grimm." chuckled Yang.

"No one ruins my kitchen. No one." Salem told her. Cinder knew that from when she was a child. She wouldn't admit it but she still has nightmares.

 **Camera cuts back to the girls and we can see Esmeralda is now angry.**

 **"Stay here for a bit kids, I have to go speak to my Darling Husband." Esmeralda states before she leaves the library.**

"Daddy isn't going to make it out of this one." Cici said sadly.

" _Hehe, no he isn't._ " Cindy evilly chuckled while wringing her hands.

 **Rouge decides that she is just going to roll with what's happening and play with her little brother before the sound of screams can be heard from down the hall.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID BIRD BRAINED MORONIC DUMBASS!"**

 **"I WAS THINKING OF HELPING OUT A FRIEND WITH ONE AND FOR THE OTHER I WAS DRUNK AND QROW WAS INVOLVED!" Adrian is heard screaming over the sound of his bones breaking.**

"Of coarse Qrow was involved." sighed Summer. She loved him but Qrow could be a real dummy some times.

"It couldn't be anyone else." Raven told her. This caused the daughters of Qrow to just deadpan.

 **"MAKE THIS RIGHT YOU STUPI-"**

 **"I AM SENDING THE KIDS TO WOLF'S PLACE WHEN I SEND THE GUYS BACK! GALE IS IN NO SHAPE TO WATCH OVER HIS SON RIGHT NOW AND THAT GIRLS MOTHER IS THERE!"**

 **"GOOD! JUST REMEMBER THAT YOUR ON THE COUCH NOW!"**

"Ooh, looks like you might get some more siblings Cinder." teased Yang. The blonde chuckled when Cici was a blushing mess and Cindy was spouting different propensities at her.

 **Esmeralda comes back into the library looking a little frazzled but calmer.**

 **"Anyway Rouge I need your help making a simple dress for Cinder."**

"A dress from lady Rouge? Commissioned by a goddess? I'm extremely jealous." said Coco with a grin.

"Oh what kind of dress will mama have her make for me?" asked Cici. She was curious of what it could be and what it would look like.

 **"What are we using?" Asks a nervous Rouge.**

 **"My hair is a for of my darkness, we are going to use your scissors that Jaune made for you, and cut my hair when I am in my Goddess form. Using that we can make her a dress that will shapeshift to match what she desires." Says a smirking Esmeralda.**

"Oh man now I'm really jealous. I could have any outfit I want with that." groaned the fashionista.

"Its ok Coco." said Velvet as she patted her teammates shoulder.

"I'm actually kinda envious myself." nodded Yang.

 **"When do we start?" Asks Rouge with a glint in her eye that says she has found her masterpiece design. the one article of clothing that she never be able to outdo.**

"I recognize that glint anywhere." said Juniper with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, that's the look she has when she is excited to make a dress." finished Saphron. She couldn't help but chuckle remembering all the dresses she made with that look. She spent whole nights without sleep, just so she could finish them.

 **"Right now but first to keep Jaune out of trouble." Esmeralda says before making a small amount of darkness and forming a Grimm. Only this Grimm is a small cute little pug.**

 **Rouge sets Jaune down and he runs up the newborn puppy and begins to play with it.**

Once again the girls in the theater went aww at the sight.

"Wait, but aren't grimm vicious beasts?" asked Summer.

"Well yeah, but they weren't always that way in your universe. The grimm were originally created to protect children and their dreams. They themselves were dreams, but became corrupted into nightmares, making them the grimm they are today." explained Wolf.

"How did they become corrupted?" asked Ilia.

"That's a story for another time." Wolf told her. "Anyway, I also have a letter for Velvet from Gale." Velvet was surprised to hear that. Wolf got the letter out and cleared his throat.

 **Dear Miss Scarlatina,**

 **My name is Dr. Gale A. Goodwitch, brother to Professor Glynda Goodwitch. I write this letter in the hopes that you would be willing to take a job offer I have. I, due to an accidental in my past have lost my vision. I am however about to begin teaching a mandatory class at Beacon on Morals and Ethics. I would like for you to be my assistant in this class, along side another student who has volunteered stating that he feared he would fail. He requested that instead of being paid as I was willing to do, that I count his help as extra credit for the course as well as explain my lectures where he could understand them better. Your duties would be to write down the points of interest as well as the reading references that are required on the chalk board. I would do all the speaking in the class, and you and your assistant would be doing everything that I would need my eyes for. The young man in question before you ask is none other than Mr. Winchester. He has informed me of the problems you two have had in the past and stated that he would return as a normal student if you were uncomfortable working with him. If you decide to take this offer the pay is 20 lien an hour. Class is for 5 hours every Saturday, and you would work 1 hour a day Monday through Friday learning what you will be writing on the board as well as getting up slideshows and powerpoint Presentations for the class. Please send a response letter to me through either Glynda or Mr. L. Wolf.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Doctor Gale Goodwitch, Psychiatrist and Historian**

"Wait, Cardin would be my assistant?" asked Velvet.

"Well yeah he wou-"

"I'll do it." she said interrupting Wolf. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Uh… really?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, I'll do it." she was going to have fun making Cardin her bitch. Despite her sweet and shy personality, she holds grudges.

What she doesn't know is that Cardin expected this and is fine with her making his life hell, as long as she doesnt go all Glynda Goodwitch on him. Unfortunately for him, she plans to.

Coco saw the sadistic look in her eyes and knew Cardin was screwed. Though for some reason she was also turned on.

Just then a pure black dress with what looked like star on it appeared on Cici's lap.

"This must be the dress mama asked for. It's so beautiful." she said happily. "I'll put it on later."

"So then if your fine with being kinda naked with Emerald hugging you, can I try it on?" asked Coco. Yang nodded.

Cici's eyes went wide as she ran off to put it on. Emerald pouted a bit with her dog ears flattening and her tail drooping.

Cici came back with the dress and it changed to a red dress with butterflies on the side. (Think Ada Wong's dress from Resident Evil.) While in the mirror, Cindy had a red and black version of Salem's outfit. She sat back down in her seat.

"Alright now let's start the viewing." said Wolf. Glynda wasn't very excited to continue this specific universe. The screen then turned.

 **"Jaune, can you get your hands off of me please?" Glynda asked, annoyed that Jaune had his hands wrapped around her head.**

 **"I don't think I should," Jaune replied softly.**

 **"And why not?"**

 **"Because if I do you'll start slamming your head against the desk again, and you already made a large dent in it." Glynda opened her eyes and looked down to see that there was indeed a large forehead size dent in her desk.**

This got a laugh out of a lot of people while Glynda was blushing up a storm.

"Wow, looks like your more hard headed than I thought." said Raven.

"Well she can be pretty stubborn." giggled Summer.

Glynda sent the two of them a glare. Meanwhile the daughters of the two moms where trying nit to laugh.

 **"...oh." Glynda sighed as she grabbed her riding crop and used her semblance to fix the desk. "Thanks."**

 **Jaune let go of Glynda's head, but unintentionally put one of his hands on her shoulders. "Uh sure… anytime." The door to her office opens a second later. Jaune and Glynda turned towards the door and felt some relief when they realize it's not a student.**

 **"Jaune, Glynda, good afternoon," Ozpin acknowledged as he walked in the room, his cane tapping the ground with every step.**

Glynda had a bad feeling. Since her counterpart sent him that text she just knew Ozpin would have some comments about it.

 **"Good afternoon Headmaster," Jaune greeted with a wave.**

 **"Ozpin," Glynda nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"**

 **The headmaster stopped right in front of Glynda's desk. "I'm not er… interrupting anything am I?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a barely noticeable smirk. Jaune and Glynda were confused for a few moments before they realized something. Jaune had his hand on her shoulder, they both were standing behind her desk, and they were facing and slightly leaning towards each other.**

Glynda was blushing hard right now and wanted to die.

"Aww, and you were both having such a loving moment." teased Kali.

Glynda wished Kali had grown up even a little since beacon, but it seems she hasn't changed a bit.

 **"Uh... nope!" Jaune said quickly in embarrassment as he and Glynda practically bolted away from each other. "Nope nope nope nope. Y-you were not-not i-interrupting anything. E-everything's just fine." Jaune mentally slapped himself in the face, Glynda sighed, and Ozpin's grin grew.**

 **"I'm sorry for barging in unannounced and interrupting," the headmaster said. "It's nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about. It's perfectly natural and normal for new couples to do after their wed-"**

"I knew, i just knew he would have some kind of comment." snarled Glynda under her breath. In all the years she's worked for him he never missed an opportunity. She has been wondering what she saw in him when she was his student.

 **"Finish that thought and we'll see if you can survive being thrown out the window," Glynda spat out in irritation. Jaune looked to the window at the side of the office and remembered that they were on the fourth floor.**

"Do it do it do it!" chanted Salem.

"Damn, she is pretty pissed about their 'divorce' had she?" asked Yang.

"That would be an understatement." replied Pyrrha

 **"Technically I'm your boss and you can't kill me." Ozpin's face became more smug as he spoke. "Besides, who will sign your paychecks?" Jaune could have sworn he heard a vein pop on Glynda's forehead and slowly took a step back. Ozpin sensed it too and dropped his smug smirk. "My apologies," he raised his hands to show he meant no harm, "but I couldn't help but tease a little."**

"Of course not! When have you ever?!" shouted an angry and pissed off Glynda.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to know Ozma hasn't changed much after all these centuries." sighed Salem as she then started to giggle a bit. She may have some anger towards him but it was his sense of humour that was one of the things she fell for about him.

 **Glynda dragged a hand down her face and released a sigh to calm her frustration. "Is there reason you're here then?" Glynda was frustrated over the whole marriage situation, even more so when she figured out she told her friends by practically sexting them. The last she wanted was her colleges teasing her about it.**

"A bit late for that isnt it?" asked Raven with a smirk.

"Do not start with me Raven." spat Glynda.

"Wow, someone is touchy." Coco whispered to Velvet. The former rabbit faunus nodded in agreement.

 **"Yes there is." Ozpin reached for the folder he was holding under his shoulder. "Here are the final plans of the housing arrangements for the transfer students for the Vytal Festival, as well as plans for the upcoming ball." He place the folder on her desk. Glynda took it and peeked inside it. "Everyone else got them yesterday, but since you were absent I want to personally make sure you got them."**

 **"Ah," Glynda closed the folder and looked up. "Thank you."**

"Well I'm glad he was not solely there to make fun of the situation." Glynda sighed in somewhat relieved.

"Well, I think you should take any opportunity to do both." chuckled Kali.

"She's not wrong. I enjoy teasing my baby sis when ever I can." Yang laughed while holding Ruby close.

"Yang!" protested the reaper.

"Well it is an older siblings duty to tease the younger." chuckled Winter. She then gave Weiss a smirk, which the young heiress wasn't too pleased about.

 **"No problem. Have a good day." Ozpin turned around and walked a few steps before pausing. "Actually, since the two of you are here," he turned back around and walked a few steps forward, "there is something I want to ask the two of you."**

 **"Uh… what is it?" Jaune asked. Glynda even raised an eyebrow at the man.**

 **"Well, I was just curious," the headmaster started. "Would you mind if I could see the marriage certificate?" Jaune sweat dropped. Glynda stared at the man before pinching her nose. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly reached into a draw and handed Ozpin the certificate. Ozpin grabbed it and looks it over for a few seconds.**

"What's he got planned?" wondered Raven.

"Hopefully way out of this situation." pleaded Glynda.

"I'm surprised Glynda. Most women our age would kill to have a handsome young man for a husband." chuckled Willow.

"Willow, don't start. It's bad enough with Kali, I don't need you joining in." Glynda said with a glare.

 **"Hmm, the line where it states where you got married is covered in a blob of ink. That's unfortunate."**

 **"Is it really that big of a problem?" Jaune asked with a hand gesture.**

 **"In Vale, the law requires that if you want to get a divorce and end the marriage, one of the things you need to provide is the location where you got married. If you can't prove that, or one of any other of the requirements, I'm afraid there's not much you can do." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Not that I'm sure why you would, I mean you both seemed overjoyed in the photo."**

"Wonderful…." groaned the teacher. She had her face in her hands.

"Well he's not wrong. I can guarantee your more honest when your drunk, and the smile you had in the photo was an honest joyful smile." said Willow. "So you can hide it all you want, but your counterpart seems to enjoy being married to the young man." Glynda sent a glare to the Schnee mother.

 **Ozpin's smirk grew when he saw their reactions. Glynda was definitely going to make him pay later but it was worth it. He finally understood why some of his students do this all the time. This is fun. Though if the steam rising from Glynda's red face was any indication, maybe it was enough teasing for now. He decided to get to the second point.**

"Please do." begged Glynda.

"Man, this universe is really getting to her." said Emerald.

"Well I'm pretty pissed to. That Jaune guy get to be with the hot teacher." smirked Mercury. That got yet another smack from Emerald. This time a very loud one.

 **"But regardless," Ozpin adorned a more serious tone, surprising the newly wed couple, "even if this wasn't the case, I'm not sure Mr. Arc's morale code would allow for the marriage to end." Jaune raised an eyebrow at him.**

That raised a lot of eyebrows at that.

"Um… what does he mean?" asked Pyrrha.

"I believe we will find out." said Ren.

 **"Uh… headmaster?" Jaune spoke slowly, unsure of what to say and curious as to what was he getting at.**

 **"Please, just call me Ozpin," the headmaster insisted.**

 **"Ozpin," Jaune felt a sense of deja vu, "what do you mean my 'moral code'?" he asked slowly.**

 **"I've taken the liberty to do a little research yesterday after I received Glynda's message," Ozpin readjusted his glasses and a red faced Glynda shrunk into her seat a little in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe she had done that. "And I discovered that in Valean tradition, right before they say 'I do', the clergy asks the couple if they promise to be by each other's side until the end of time."**

"Oh, that's what he meant." sighed Juniper.

"Yeah that makes sense." agreed Saphron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neo. The two Arc's didn't answer.

 **"And how does this apply to Jaune's supposed 'moral code'?" Glynda asked, not noticing how uncomfortable Jaune was getting.**

 **"If I can recall correctly, as long as the Arc family has been around, they have been very fond of keeping and never going back on their word, more commonly so when they make vows or promises. To go back on their word is considered a great dishonor."**

And like that everyone's eyes went wide in realization.

"Oh… it meant because of Jaune-Jaune's family thingy." said Nora in understanding.

 **Glynda's eyes widened slowly as she put the pieces together. She turned to Jaune and saw that he had the look of absolute horror plastered on his face. His mouth was moving as if he wanted to try and speak, but no words came out.**

 **"B… b… b… but wait a second!" Jaune finally found the words he was looking for. "N-no! That doesn't count for this-"**

 **"Because you were intoxicated?" Ozpin interrupted with a chuckle. "No I'm afraid not. Your father was also in a similar situation, in the sense of making a promise while drunk. And even after all these years, he's still keeping it." Jaune was honestly hoping, practically praying, that Ozpin was just messing with him. I mean, he did with Glynda so he has to be with him right? Oh god if he actually promised to stay be Glynda's side…**

Just then the theater was filled with Juniper's laughter.

"Uh… mom, why are you laughing?" asked Saphron.

"Well you see, that's actually how a lot of Arc men got married. Your father with me included." Juniper said holding in her laughter.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Saphron.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, Qrow was involved." Summers eyes went wide at what Juniper said. Of course Qrow was involved. She facepalmed a bit.

 **Strangely the worst thing he could imagine was the constant teasing and puns from Yang.**

"Yeah, I would tease him mercilessly." Yang chuckled.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you that i like him." groaned Ruby.

"Hey, it's my job to tease you for liking a guy." Yang told her. This caused Ruby to groan in frustration.

 **"Don't believe me? Ask your father." Ozpin turned around. "Well I best get going." He walked out of the door and closed the door behind him. The second the door clicked Jaune pulled out his scroll.**

 **Jonathan Arc was a proud man. Jonathan was also a strong huntsman and was part of Camaron's garrison. He had just finished taking out a rather large pack of Beowolfs and was admiring his handiwork as the corpses of the creatures of darkness evaporated into a black mist and then to nothingness. He took out his scroll and held it in front of him. Now, Jonathan wasn't one to take selfies, but Jenny and June thought it was cool if he included the slain Grimm in the background, so he was fine with it.**

"Well Verte certainly does." Saphron giggled a bit. She remembered growing up Verte used to beg their dad for pictures of the grimm he beat.

 **He smiled and was about to take a picture when his scroll vibrated. He perked up when he saw he was getting a call from his son, audio only though. He, and the rest of the family, wasn't to thrilled about his son running off to attend a huntsman academy, but for him to get accepted and to become a team leader, perhaps he misjudged him. Jaune called occasionally, but not often, to check on home to see how everyone is doing. He usually called Joanne when he wanted to catch up with family. For Jaune to call him, it must be important.**

"That's true as well. He only ever seems to call Rouge and Saprhon." sighed Juniper.

"Well… it's because we're the only ones who he trusts the most. He's kind of afraid of you dragging him home." Saphron told her.

"But… we wouldn't do that." Juniper exclaimed.

"He doesn't know that."

 **He quickly tapped the accept button and put the scroll to his ear. "Hello Jaune," he greeted. "It's nice to hear from you. How is Beacon?"**

 **"Beacon is… going swell," Jaune's hesitation and concerned tone wasn't lost on Jonathan. "I've improved greatly since I started attending. Yeah there's been… a few hiccups, but it's nothing I was able to handle." Jonathan was about to call out Jaune's hesitation when he started to speak again. "Actually uh, there is one thing..." Jaune stopped talking, unsure how to word it.**

 **"I'm listening." In the past they would have to practically beg Jaune to allow them to help him with a problem he couldn't solve on his own, whether it be homework or problems with a school bully. The fact that Jaune was now reaching out for help instead of tackling so situation he couldn't solve by himself head on made Jonathan smile. "So what's the problem. Actually hold on a moment." Jonathan took a few moments to survey the area around him to make sure there weren't any Grimm creeping up on him. "Jaune I'm actually in the middle of a Grimm hunt. The area is clear for now, but if you can can you keep this short? If not I can call you back later."**

"Probably a good idea." said Raven. "He might end up in a grimms stomach otherwise."

"Well that's… morbid." said a grossed out Summer.

"But not wrong." chimed in Winter.

 **"Oh nonononono!" Jaune said rather quickly. "Actually keeping it quick and simple is a good idea. So uh… the Arc vow..." Jonathan suddenly had a bad feeling about this, "does it still apply to a ridiculously made promise… that was made while one was… intoxicated?"**

 **There was a long pause of awkward silence. Jonathan was sure his son could hear the sigh he released as he dragged his other hand down his face. "Heh, you know Jaune," he said with a chuckle after a few moments, "you and I aren't so different."**

"Hehe, he really is." chuckled Juniper. Jaune had a lot in common with his father. One of those being that they are as dense as a sack of rocks.

"Well like father like son I suppose." said Yang. Winter and Weiss both hoped Whitley didn't turn out like Jacques.

 **"Uh… what now?" That obviously wasn't the answer Jaune was hoping for.**

 **"The Arc vow is the most sacred thing the family has, and every Arc takes pride and honor in it." Jonathan said, reciting what every Arc was told countless time. "No matter what, when you make a vow, you keep it."**

 **"You just recited what grandpa tells us all the time," Jaune said with a hint of annoyance. "I mean are there any loopholes into backing out? I mean being drunk seems like a pretty good excuse because you know... you can't really think straight!"**

 **"One would think so, but sadly no. I tried the same reasoning with my dad a long time ago. All I managed to do was piss him off." He could hear Jaune shudder with bad memories. Grandpa Arc was one person you didn't want to anger. Everyone angered him at least once when they were kids.**

 **Their bottoms were sore for weeks.**

Saphron shivered from the memories. "Grandpa Richard is a sweet guy… until you get him angry. Then all bets are off." She shuddered.

"Oh I remember from meeting him. His personality really does a one-eighty when angry." chuckled Kali.

"Yes, it's astonishing how quickly he makes the turn." sighed Juniper.

 **"Ok but, wait… same reasoning… not so different…d-dad what are you saying?" Jaune sounded very concerned.**

 **"Well son, a long time ago, I once got drunk with a very beautiful and smart woman. Then sometime during the night when we were talking about our future, I promised her that we would have as many kids as she so desires. I just wish she didn't have a perfect memory and that I knew ahead of time that she wanted eight kids."**

 **"...oh my god." Jaune said. An audible slap was heard through the scroll.**

Once again Juniper's laughter filled the theater room.

 **"Indeed so-" Jonathan paused and looked to his side as he heard growling. "More Grimm are coming so I'm going to wrap this up. It doesn't matter what it is or what circumstances it was made under. When an Arc makes a promise he keeps it, or invites the wrath of grandpa. Gotta go." Jonathan quickly put his scroll away and drew his weapon as he charged the Grimm.**

 **Jaune was sitting in the chair opposite of Glynda's desk. He had it on speaker so she was able to hear the call as well. He put the scroll away as the two of them sat in silence, unsure about what to do or say.**

 **Can you blame them, they just found out that not only can they not get divorced because of forever lost information, but now Jaune has a sworn duty to stay by her sure.**

"Look on the bright side Glynda. He seems like he'd be a loyal husband." giggled Summer.

"Not you to." groaned Glynda.

"Well she's not wrong. I raised Jaune to be loyal and respectful. You should feel lucky to have him." Juniper said proudly. Glynda could only groan.

 **Jaune finally broke the silence after several minutes. "So… what now?"**

 **"Jaune," she sighed, "I honestly have no idea." Her scroll went off a moment later and she picked it up. "Shoot, I have a class to teach. We'll discuss this later."**

 **"Ok." They both got up out of their seats and left, heading in opposite ways in the hallway. Their minds were clouded with thoughts and memories of the past few days.**

 **'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' Jaune thought as he walked down the hall. To think that this all started because he wanted to give his friends and teammates some space… he honestly couldn't blame them, he almost got some of them killed. They had a right to be angry. Besides, he was guilty of getting angry and overreacting at his sisters and vice versa. Though those feuds usually ended with everyone taking time to cool off, then everyone would come together to apologize, and then all was forgiven and everything was ok.**

"Well that's how most arguments get resolved at home." said Saphron. She remembered how many times Verte and Bleu fought over how to solve things. Verte with brawn and Bleu with brain. There were also the fights that Blanche and Noire had over which of their styles of music was better.

Jaune's friend's however had different thoughts going in their heads. They were sad being reminded why this all started, how their counterparts snapped at Jaune like that.

 **Instead he now had the bonus of being married to his professor and basically be bonded forever. Though he supposed it could be worse. He could have gotten married to some random stranger, or even a dude... oh god his sisters would never let him live it down. He supposed he was lucky it was Glynda. She was responsible, reliable, and someone you can count on.**

Glynda blushed at his thoughts of her.

"Aww, you hear that Glynda? How sweet." giggled Kali. Summer was also giggling while Willow was chuckling.

Glynda shoved her face in her hands and wanted to scream. This was the four years of being a student at beacon all over again.

 **Not to mention she was kind and caring, and not a bad site to look at. Just a little bit taller than him, an hourglass figure, a cute ringlet of blonde hair, piercing yet elegant green eyes, and her well endowed- 'NO, BAD JAUNE! OUT WITH THOSE THOUGHTS!' Jaune slapped himself and shook his head. He still had a hard time believing everything, especially after the talk with his dad yesterday. Apparently, getting drunkenly married was an Arc tradition. Did that mean that grandpa Arc also-**

"Oh yes. Richard told me that's how he and Lumièr were married. Like father like son it seems." Juniper was loving this a little too much.

Glynda however was having an even bigger blush by the thoughts Mr. Arc was having of her.

"It's not wrong… lucky bastard…" grumbled Merc again. I think by now you know what Emerald did. Mercury wasn't too fond of that.

 **"Oomph!" Jaune rounded a corner and immediately bumped into someone and knocked them down. He looked up and saw Sky Lark and Velvet Scarlatina, though she was on the floor. "Oops, sorry." He and Sky gave her a hand and lifted her back up. "You ok?"**

"What am I doing with him of all people?" snapped Velvet. She still held a huge grudge against all of Cardin's team.

Coco is still impressed with how much confidence Velvet had been showing since coming here.

 **"Uh… yeah no worries, I'm fine." Velvet responded with a kind smile.**

 **"Sorry," Jaune couldn't help but apologize again, "I wasn't paying attention, just have a lot of thoughts on my mind."**

 **"Yeah I bet you do," Sky said softly with a smug grin.**

 **"Wha-Sky!" Velvet slapped him on the shoulder only for him to let out a chuckle.**

"Your acting pretty friendly with him." Coco pointed out.

"Trust me, I have no idea why." the former rabbit faunus said with a glare at Sky on screen.

 **"Uh… am I missing something?" Jaune asked with a raised finger.**

 **"Nope!" Velvet answered quickly while shaking her head. "Nope, nothing." Jaune raised an eyebrow. They knew something.**

 **"Alright what's up?" Jaune asked with his arms crossed.**

 **"Well," Sky started, ignoring Velvet's pleading look, "last weekend, Velvet and I spent the weekend in Vale… at the Valiant Inn… in room 236." Jaune dropped his arms as his face paled and his eyes widened. He couldn't help but remember that he and Glynda stayed at the Valiant Inn, in room 235.**

"Oh my gods… they know…" Glynda said horrified.

"Wait… what were you and him doing there Velv?" Coco asked. Velvets eyes went wide. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

 **"Sky!" Velvet pulled Jaune out of his stumper, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to bother him and it was his business, not ours!" Jaune silently thanked Velvet for being the logical one and dropping the subject.**

 **"Pfft, says the girl who pressed her ears against the wall." And just like that Jaune's hope died as fast as Velvet's face turned red, which was now hidden behind her hands and rabbit ears. "You also said something along the lines of 'I didn't know it was possible to make such noises'." Velvet emitted a muffled, embarrassed squeak. It almost made Jaune chuckle until he remembered what they were talking about.**

"Wow, didn't take you for a voyeur Velv." chuckled Coco.

"I am not!" shouted a blushing Velvet.

"Then why were putting your ear to the door?" the newly made bear faunus smirked at her teammate.

Velvet made an embarrassed squeak like her counterpart.

 **"So Jaune, who's the lucky girl?" Sky's grin grew even more smug.**

 **"Ah yes, I was curious as well," Velvet cheerfully chimed in. All signs of embarrassment were replaced with a childlike smile, one that Jaune was all too familiar with. He saw it on his sister all the time when they were getting in trouble but then someone else did something that drew the attention away from them.**

 **'TRAITOR! And to think I let you take the last piece of carrot cake in the cafeteria last week!' "Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about," Jaune knew it wouldn't convince them, he was stalling to think of something to salvage the situation.**

"Yeah! How dare you throw fearless leader under the bus like that?!" shouted Nora.

"And to think he gave you the last if the carrot cake. Tsk tai." said Yang as she shook her head.

"Yeah Velv. I'm disappointed in you." agreed Coco.

"Ok, now your all just messing with me." Velvet said with a blush. This caused the girls to laugh.

 **"Bro, the fact you got all nervous when we asked says otherwise," Sky said. "Besides," he motioned to Velvet's ears, "I didn't need super hearing to hear the woman shouting your name."**

"W-wait what?!" shouted a blushing Glynda. She was uncontrollably purring.

"Oh my, guess the young man is pretty good, eh Glynda?~" giggled Kali.

"Terra can attest to that." smirked Saphron.

"Saphron!" squealed Terra. She was also purring a lot.

The girls that like him were really jealous. Surprisingly Ruby was the most. You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but she has had a lot of ideas of what she would do with Jaune, if you know what I mean.

 **Jaune didn't know how to respond to that. 'Wow, I'm I really that good a- FOCUS YOU FOOL!' Jaune's thoughts ran rampant until a particular idea came to mind. "You know this got me thinking," Velvet and Sky gave him their undivided attention, "how is it that you two presumably heard that? Well obviously you two were in the same room together, but that raises the question of why were you two in a hotel room together on the weekend?" Jaune smiled as he saw that their faces now showed concern. Oh how the tables have turned.**

"Yeah, that's what I want to know to~" smirked Coco. Velvet was glaring at her.

Just then without anyone realizing, a package fell on Wolf's lap. There was a note on it.

Dear Wolf.

Sorry, my idiota husband forgot to send you this. I'm sure there are a few who would enjoy these.

Signed, Es.

PS

Have Coco put on the sunglasses he gave her and channel her aura into them. They have night vision, x-ray vision, as well as can read Aura levels of those who are syncs her glasses with.

When he finished reading he looked in the box to see what was in it. He was very surprised.

 **"Nothing," Sky answered quickly. "Just… you know, two friends spending the weekend in Vale."**

 **"Yeah, it's cheaper to rent one room than two," Velvet added.**

 **"Oh," Jaune raised an eyebrow, enjoying this more than he should have, "are you sure that's all you were doing?" He shared a quick glance between them. "We're not going to see little blue bunnies anytime soon are we?" He almost burst out laughing at how quickly Sky and Velvet recoiled.**

 **"What?! No no no no no. Don't get any wrong idea Arc," Sky pointed an accusing finger at him.**

 **"Yeah, we used prote-EEP!" Velvet immediately clapped both hands on her mouth and her eyes widened. Sky's jaw dropped and he turned to his totally not girlfriend. Jaune finally understood why Yang did this all the time. This was kinda fun. Mean, but fun.**

"Oh, got something to tell us Velv?... Velvet?" Coco turned to her teammate and saw a face that actually surprised her.

There was nothing but furry in her eyes. "No… no no no NO! NO FUCKING WAY I WOULD EVER SLEEP WITH THAT BASTARD!" she screeched. This surprised everyone who knew her.

 **"Oh really now?" Jaune decided to take it a step further. "Well, how unfortunate would it be if Cardin and Coco came across this information, especially if they also found out that this has been going on for quite a while now?" Sky and Velvet paled like ghosts. Their teams have been in a cold war with each other for some time now. If they found out that they went behind their team's backs and was seeing a member of the other team… not even Ozpin's office would be safe from the war.**

 **"Please don't," Velvet managed to squeak out.**

"No, tell them now! Do it Jaune!" roared Velvet. She knew her team would tear Cardin's apart. She would love to see that.

"O-okay Velv, you can calm down. It's not even you." Coco said trying to calm Velvet down.

"No, fuck off! I refuse to believe there is any version of me that would even consider dating someone on that team!"

Coco decided to just back away a bit. Though for some reason, she was feeling very turned on. She did always go both ways. Maybe her and Velvet sharing Jaune had more perks then she thought.

"Hey Velvet." called Wolf.

"WHAT!" spat Velvet.

"I have something that might help you relax." he said as he reached in the box. He then threw down a life sized dummy of Sky. In the box was also a dummy if the rest of crdl and Jacques.

Velvet had an evil grin as she pulled her weapon out of nowhere and made a construct on Nora's hammer. Wolf, Ren and Mercury all flinched when she smashed it on the dummy's crotch over and over again. It was a good thing they were indestructible.

While Velvet was doing that, he told Coco about what her new glasses from Amp could do. When she heard that they had x-ray, she put them on and looked at Velvet. She got a good view of the bunny booty and had a small nose bleed. She wiped it away before Velvet could see.

 **"How about a trade then, my silence for your silence. Sound fair?" Jaune was getting nostalgia from back home when he was younger. He would always use these blackmailing tactics to get the advantage over his sisters and it always worked. Except against Joan. No one ever messed with the oldest sibling. She knew all of your secrets, and when she blackmailed you in return it was truly terrifying.**

"Our Jaune did that a lot to. He used it a lot to get out of us dressing him up." Saphron chuckled. Good times.

Juniper was curious though. "What about with Rouge?"

"We never piss her off mom. You will be embarrassed to hell and back if you do." Saphron had a look in her eye that said she knew from past experience.

Terra then curled into a ball. "How did she even get a video of us doing that?"

 **Velvet and Sky shared a brief look with each other before looking back at Jaune. "That sounds reasonable," Velvet said a moment later. "We accept."**

"DAMN IT!" shouted Velvet.

 **"Alright then, good day," Jaune bowed his head and stepped to the side to allow them to pass. The pair quickly hurried away and Jaune continued walking back to his dorm. Looking back he felt that he went too far with threatening to tell their teams about their secret relationship, but he needed to make sure they didn't say anything. In fact he was actually glad he ran into them because it highlighted an issue he needed to lookout for.**

 **They knew that he got with someone. They don't know it was Glynda or that they were married, but it was just enough to stir up the Beacon rumour mill, and from there it would spiral into a mess of accusations and theories. Jaune could try to deny them as just rumours, but rumours were more entertaining and believable for some reason. Oh god, what would his friends think? Worse, what would Glynda think if that rumours started?**

 **'Hey Glynda, is there a reason you wanted to meet me at the top of the CCT tower? Strange, I thought it would be crowded. Uh… you ok? You look a little mad- WAIT PUT ME DOWN! NO I DON'T KNOW HOW THE RUMORS STARTED! PLEASE NOT LIKE THI- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *SPLAT*!'**

"Well, I'm sure you would never even dream of doing that. Right Glynda?" asked Juniper. She had a sweet smile and tone, but everyone could feel a murderous aura around her.

"O-of coarse n-not…" said a nervously sweating Glynda. She wasn't the only one sweating.

"I thought so." she said while still holding that sweet smile and murderous aura.

 **Yeah, that wasn't a comforting thought. Maybe… maybe Glynda should know about this.**

 **The elevator bell dinged as its door opened. "Ozpin." General James Ironwood greeted as he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Ozpin's desk.**

"Oh great. Him." spat Sienna.

"I'm not happy about it either." said Glynda.

Before coming here, Winter would have been upset at how they react to Ironwood. Now she couldn't help but agree.

 **"James," Ozpin greeted with a welcoming smile, "it's been too long. How have you been?"**

 **"I must admit running both Atlas Academy and the Atlas military has become tiresome at times, but nothing I can't handle." As he got close to the desk he passed Glynda. "Glynda," he greeted with a smile and then sat down in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.**

"Well, that certainly isn't like James." Glynda said out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny. "I don't see how the general is acting out of the ordinary."

"It's complicated." Glynda sighed.

 **Glynda couldn't help but curiously raise an eyebrow behind the man's back. Normally he would have complimented or borderline flirted with her. Instead he just said hi and sat down. This wasn't like him. Was something wrong?**

"Thats why." Glynda answered. She had gotten annoyed with his flirting in the past.

"Ah, I see." acknowledged Penny.

 **"Care for some?" Ozpin asked as he offered a mug of freshly brewed coffee.**

 **"Thank you," Ironwood accepted the mug and took a slow sip from it. Now Glynda was convinced that something wasn't right. While he wasn't like Qrow, Ironwood liked his alcohol and usually carried a flask with him to mix it with other drinks, usually coffee. The fact that he didn't raised some flags. Did something happen?**

"Now that is certainly strange. In all the time I worked for him he never once hasn't added something." said Winter with a suspicious look.

"Something isn't right." said Glynda.

 **"Hmm, something wrong James?" Ozpin asked. "Usually you like a little something else with your coffee." Glynda couldn't help but ponder at the tone of voice Ozpin used. She heard that tone voice before, but couldn't place when and where.**

 **"Well let's say that I've recently discovered some… dangers professors can face when alcoholic substances are involved," Ironwood said with a grin. "so I decided to cut down." Glynda furrowed her eyebrows.**

"Oh, that's why." said Ruby.

"That makes sense." agreed Blake.

Glynda was sharing her expression with her counterpart.

 **"That is responsible thinking old friend," Ozpin matched his grin. "I also hope you took in the dangers of drinking and texting." Glynda's eyes narrowed.**

'Calm down Glynda. Don't think about murdering the both of them the next time you see them.' thought the teacher.

 **"Don't forget those cameras, they can be scary things." Glynda's mouth curved downwards.**

 **"Not to mention the dangers it causes to buildings or poor innocent scrolls." Glynda tightened her grip on her crop.**

"Wow, they are really not being subtle." said Yang.

"Ironic coming from you." said Weiss. Yang sent the heiress a glare.

"It does look like she is close to doing something drastic if they don't stop." pointed out Pyrrha.

Glynda was close to snapping.

 **"Not to mention what bad of an example it makes you for the students. Why, what if one wants to follow in your footsteps?"**

 **'Think happy thoughts Glynda. Think about puppies. Think about… little corgis running around on their cute stubby little feet.' Glynda took a silent breath and slowly pushed the thoughts of double homicide out of her mind. 'Aww, they're so cute.'**

Just as Glybda's counterpart said that, Zwei ran up to Glynda and hopped on her lap. He then proceeded to give her nose a little kiss.

That managed to calm her down as she couldn't help herself from hugging the adorable dog. "You are just so cute!" she gushed. This was something the students were not used to seeing.

 **"If I can recall correctly, Ozpin said that he had to speak with you in private and I have assignments to grade," Glynda said as she readjusted her glasses. It wasn't a lie, she did have things to grade and Ozpin did say Ironwood wanted a private conversation. "Gentlemen, good day." She turned around and made way for the elevator.**

 **Once she was a reasonable distance away, Ironwood leaned in close to Ozpin. "I thought she would have lasted a bit longer," he whispered.**

 **"I'm surprised she didn't leave when we got to the texting bit," the headmaster whispered back, his grin as smug as ever.**

"Ozma truly hasn't changed in all these centuries." sighed Salem.

"So he has always been like this?" asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he has." the grimm queen nodded.

 **The both turned around when the elevator dinged and out came Qrow. He nodded towards Glynda and side stepped to let her pass. As the door was closing Qrow muttered something to the deputy headmistress, and then laughed. Right as the elevator door was about to close, it was suddenly and violently forced open. Qrow was then surrounded by a purple aura and was sent flying out the window. The door then ruggedly and screeched closed and the elevator went down leaving Ozpin and Ironwood alone in the office, smiling nervously with a few beads of rolling down their foreheads.**

And now Glynda felt so much better.

Raven was laughing hard in her seat while Summer and Willow face palmed.

 **"Next time we do this closer to the ground floor and not at one of the highest point on Beacon?" Ironwood asked his old friend.**

"That would be a wise course of action." Ran nodded.

"Even I know not to test her like that." giggled Nora as she snuggled Ren more.

"You think working with you for so long, Oxpin would know that." Summer said to Glynda.

"You'd think." growled Glynda.

 **"Agreed," Ozpin took a sip from his mug and sobered up. Before he could question Ironwood, he was thrown out of his thoughts at the sound of wings flapping and then a thump of a human falling. Qrow was on all fours and breathing heavily.**

"Hes okay!" Ruby cheered for her duckle.

"Well yeah, he can fly." pointed out Emerald.

"Well he could have not reacted in time." suggested Pyrrha.

 **"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking!"**

Raven grumbled a bit.

"Aww don't be like that Raven. I know your happy he is okay." giggled Summer. Raven may not show it, but Summer knows she cares for her brother. Raven turned away in a huff. She didn't want Summer to see her blush.

 **Glynda poured freshly brewed tea in a cup, placed the kettle down, and then let out a slow breath as she took the cup and sat down in the chair behind her desk. Just from what happened this morning and in Ozpin's office she could tell that it was going to be a long week, but at least thanks to Qrow's over confident gloating she figured out who placed that brochure of popular honeymoon spots on her desk, and then promptly threw said person out the window.**

 **He can turn into a bird, he'll be fine. Now, she just wanted to relax for a few moments and enjoy a cup of tea. Right as the cup reached her lips the door burst open and startled her, almost making her drop her cup.**

 **"GLYNDA!" Jaune sprinted in the room, and stopped just a few meters in front of her desk. He raised a finger and tried to say something, but he was so out of breath that he couldn't get anything out and instead was hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.**

"How far did he run?" asked Yang.

"Maybe from one end of beacon to the other? It is a big place." Blake told her.

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense." nodded the newly made dragon faunus.

 **"Jaune?!" Glynda quickly got up and rushed over to him. "Are you ok?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Jaune took a few more moments to catch his breath.**

"Aww, look at you concerned for your husband~" said Kali with a grin.

"It's so sweet." smiled Summer. The two mothers giggled a bit. Glynda groaned.

"They are clearly used to teasing her." Yang whispered to her friends. They all nodded.

 **"We… uh, we've been... partially... compromised," he finally managed to say in between breaths. Glynda's eyes widened in fear as she felt a haunting chill crawl up her spin. "B-b-but I took care of it. Let me explain."**

 **Jaune spent the next two minutes explaining what happened, who was involved, and how he resolved it. Glynda was kind of surprised about Sky and Velvet, considering that she had to threaten the two teams every now and then to stop a fight from breaking out and she did have a small blush when she was told how they discovered them, but was overall relieved.**

Velvet was seeing red upon being reminded about her counterparts horrible taste. She then used her weapon to made Coco's minigun and started shooting the Sky dummy.

"I-is she alright?" asked Winter.

"She just… doesn't like anyone on that team." explained Pyrrha.

"That seems to be a huge understatement." Emerald interjected.

 _"Why does she get to cause some mayhem? It's not fair."_ grumbled Cindy. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

 **"So just to double check, as far as Mr. Lark and Miss Scarlatina are concerned you spent the weekend with a woman, but don't know it was me and the don't know about our marriage?" Glynda asked.**

 **"Correct," Jaune said with a deep sigh. He wasn't as out of breath as when he sprinted here, but all that talking didn't help much.**

 **"Ok, I suppose it could be worse. But let's take this as a lesson that we need to be careful at all times. We don't know where there could be prying eyes or ears. All it would take is one misunderstanding for the rumour mill to chew us up." Glynda said, all too familiar with how rumours worked from when she was younger. Jaune nodded in agreement.**

"I remember when you made it slip about my… childish crush." Glynda sighed to Kali.

"I remember that to. Everyone kept commenting on it." she giggled.

 **"Glynda, here are the transcripts of the transfer students that you reque-" Doctor Oobleck bellowed quickly as he rushed into the room, only to pause for a moment to take in the sight before him. Glynda and Jaune were in close proximity, though they jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. She had a hand on his shoulder and a blush on her face, and he was breathing slightly heavy. "Oops, sorry for interrupting, I'll come back later," he apologized quickly and left as fast as he entered.**

"Jeez, this is like those romantic comedies." cringed Yang.

"Yeah… seems like something written for the sake of causing humor in a book." agreed Blake.

Wolf just let out a little cough. He then summoned some water to drink.

 **Glynda stared at the door, then at each other, then back at the door, and then they pulled away from each other once they realized what Oobleck thought he saw. Blood rushed to Jaune's cheeks and Glynda facepalmed with a heavy sigh. 'Think of the corgis. Think of the corgis.' "I don't even care anymore," she said as she walked back to her desk. As she took a seat she noticed Jaune was still standing there, unsure of what to do. "Mr Arc," she called for his attention, "care for some chamomile tea?" She offered while raising her glass up.**

Glynda started to pet Zwei more and more to calm down.

Zwei loved the attention she was giving him, and he was happy that he was helping her calm down a bit.

 **"Uh… yeah sure," he replied. Glynda used her semblance to bring the pot and another cup on her desk. Jaune sat down right as she finished pouring his cup. Jaune accepted the cup with a nod and smile. Jaune took a sip right after Glynda did with her cup. "Wow, this is really good," he complimented honestly as he took another sip.**

 **"Thanks," Glynda offered a small smile. "There actually some chamomile flowers in the back garden and in the Emerald Forest. I use those whenever I just need just a moment to relax after a hard day."**

 **"Like today?"**

 **"Especially today." They shared a chuckle and continued to drink their tea in silence, trying their best to forget the embarrassing moments that happened earlier that day.**

Just then a cup appeared in Glynda's hand. She really needed it right about now.

"You need to learn to relax more Glynda." giggled Kali.

"Mom, is it really a good idea to antagonize her?" asked Blake.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I used to do it all the time at beacon. She won't try anything." the mother Belladonna smirked. Glynda felt like she was going to pop a vein on her forehead.

 **But as they sat there drinking their tea, they were also secretly enjoying each other's company.**

Kali was giggling, much to Glynda's chagrin

"Aww~" went Summer. Ruby was giving her an unhappy look. "Aw don't be like that my little Rose. You still have a chance with your version of him."

"I guess. But I still don't like the fact you keep acting like that about him with ms. Goodwitch." Ruby grumbled while puffing her cheeks. Summer then just hugged her daughter

 **"... other than that, you two fought well," Glynda said as she looked over the two students in the arena. "Good match." The two students nodded and walked back to their seats. She silently sighed in disappointment. She saw the looks in their eyes. They didn't much care for the advice she offered to help them. To them, she was just nitpicking. Only very few students actually listened and took her advice to try and improve.**

"Such a thing is true for our world as well. Everyone seems to think I nitpick. All save for Mr. Arc. He actually heads my advice and takes it to heart." sighed Glynda.

All the students cringed. They were guilty of such a thing. Even Pyrrha. She took a bit of pride in her ability to fight, it came from how she honed her skills in a competitive environment. It made her feel upset to be criticised on how she fought. Now she felt guilty for being upset at Glynda trying to help, like she had been doing for Jaune.

 **Speaking of which, the roulette wheel on her scroll just selected the pairing for the next match. "Our next match will be... Jaune Arc vs Dove Bronzewing. Will both of you please take your places in the arena," she commanded more than asked. Both contestants made their way and stood on opposite sides of the arena. Dove readjusted a strap on his armor and twirled his sword around. Her husband attached his shield to his gauntlet and gripped his sword tightly in his other hand.**

 **'I just referred him as my husband again, didn't I?' Glynda shook her head. She had to stop thinking of him like that, otherwise if her thoughts got use to calling him that she could accidentally verbally refer to him as that while others are around. And that won't do.**

Glynda was having the same thoughts as her counterpart. Seeing Mr. Arc like this has been making her start picturing the two of them in a romantic relationship. Something she was getting worried about.

But at the same time, would that be so bad? He is obviously loyal and kind. He heads her advice and doesn't get annoyed by it. He shows he wants to grow and isn't just satisfied with where he is at, even if he has already gotten quite far.

And, admittedly, he was very handsome and from what she saw from the to- 'Ah! No, bad Glynda! You will not think such things about a student.' she chastised herself in her head.

"What's wrong Glynda? You looking flushed." asked Kali. Then a thought went through her head. "Is it perhaps your starting to see the young man in a more romantic light?~"

"I don't know what your talking about." Glynda said as she turned away. Kali just giggled at that.

 **"Are both combatants ready?" She asked. Dove nodded towards her and twirled his sword again, and her hu-Jaune nodded towards her and took a battle stance with his shield raised high. "Begin!" No sooner had the words left her mouth, Dove was covered in a bronze aura and in a flash was right where Jaune was with his sword raised high. However, Jaune was already mid backwards jump, having anticipated this from his last match he had with him, and just barely dodged Dove's strike.**

"Smart. Learning from previous fights to learn your opponents strategy is useful." complemented Raven. She was seeing more and more reasons for her to want this boy and Yang to give her grandbabies.

"Yes. It's amazing the level he is at from only beginning this year." agreed Winter. She was impressed with her friends growth.

"Jaune had always shown a knack for strategy." said Ren. His brother in all but blood was a natural leader.

"Yeah, fearless leader is really smart." giggled Nora.

 **Jaune countered by rushing forward with his shield raised and bashed Dove in the chest, sending him back. Jaune lowered his shield slightly to get a better view. Dove was knocked back farther than he wanted, far enough to make another aura charge, or at least that's what he calls it. All he knows is that Dove's semblance allows him to charge at breakneck speeds with the force of a cannon ball and then use the same energy to unleash a shockwave a few seconds after the charge.**

 **Despite his shield being up, the force of the aura charge forced Jaune a few steps back. Dove quickly unleashed a shockwave and forced him on his back. Dove leaped into the air intent on bringing his sword down upon him, but Jaune was quick and raised sword to block the strike. He then punched Dove in the face with his shield and got back on his feet. He then got inclose and began exchanging blows with Dove.**

 **Jaune's sword was thicker and had more mass, but Dove's was longer and lighter. Dove could get in quick strikes from both sides, but Jaune was able to block from both angles and counter at every opening Dove gave him. Whenever Dove backed away to give him space for an aura charge, Jaune would quickly close the distance, rendering it basically useless in close quarters combat.**

"It would seem the lessons you've been giving Jaune have been paying off Pyrrha." complemented Weiss.

"O-oh well… it was nothing." blushed Pyrrha. "I just wanted to help him is all."

"Well it looks like my baby is a fast learner." Juniper giggled.

 **In the audience, many of the students were whispering to one another, making idle comments about the fight and rooting for one of them to win. Up on her podium, Glynda had an unnoticeable small smile on her face. They were using the advice that she had given them to try and win the match. Dove was using quick attacks to distract Jaune and get distance to try and use his semblance. Jaune was using both his sword and shield to block and counterattack against Dove's attacks and kept close to Dove so he couldn't use his semblance.**

Glynda would be lying if she said that wasn't nice. Seeing her advice being used like that gave her a warm feeling as she smiled.

 **The fight was close and their aura levels were neck and neck, but Dove slowly gained the advantage. He was finally able to get the distance necessary to do an aura charge. Jaune tried to dodge but it was too late. Dove shot forward, knocking Jaune back, and then immediately followed with an uppercut shockwave punch. His sword and shield were knocked out of his hands as he was sent sailing into the air. He closed his eyes and held his arms out infront of him to brace for impact against the wall.**

"Well… easy come easy go." sighed Yang.

"Hey, he at least tried Yang." protested Ruby.

"Yeah well, he still lost." shrugged the dragon faunus. Ruby made a little growl at her with ears and tail stiffening.

Yang had always put Jaune down a bit for his lack of skills, whether it was intentional or not. Whether she liked it or not, she was a bit like her mother in regards of valuing strength.

 **Jaune impacted the wall seconds later. And it honestly didn't hurt. The wall wasn't made of hard reinforced metal like he thought, it was soft and warm. It took Jaune's brain 0.025 seconds to realize that that didn't make sense. The arena walls didn't have round, soft lumps for his hands to grab onto or stick his head between. He quickly shot his head back and was met with the sight of his hands on Glynda's boobs. Time froze as the realization of what just happened entered Jaune's mind. "Uh-"**

Blake had a bit of a nose bleed, her mother a little bit as well.

Glynda was blushing up a storm. Though a part of her was kinda ha- 'NO! Stopitstopitstopit!' she screamed in her head. She was also trying to stop from purring.

"Lucky bastard." growled Merc.

"You'd think you'd learn." spat Emerald as she smacked him again.

A lot of the girls that liked Jaune were jealous of Glynda. Mostly Neo, Pyrrha and Ruby.

"No fair. That should be my chest he has his face smothered in." grumbled Neo. She crossed her arms under her chest to accentuate them. It was surprising for someone her size to have a chest as big as hers. They could be compared to Yang's.

Weiss looked at Neo and the screen, then put her hands on her chest. "It's not fair." she cried a little. Why did someone so much shorter than her have a bigger chest. She then looked at Ruby and was upset that someone younger than her was also bigger in that area. Life just isn't fair.

 **SLAP**

Everyone flinched at that a bit at the sound of a slap.

 **Time resumed at normal speed when Jaune felt something smash against his face. He stumbled backwards and tripped back into the arena, landing on the floor face first. He groaned in pain and cupped his face.**

 **The whole class was silent. There wasn't even a single whisper as everyone just stared at Jaune's prone from. Glynda's eyes widened as she pressed her lips together, put her hands down to her sides, and fought back the blood that rushed to her cheeks. When she realized what was happening she meant to push Jaune away. She didn't mean to slap him off the podium! She suddenly remembered she was in the classroom and glanced over to the overhead screen. Dove's aura was in the red while Jaune's was depleted.**

"You better not have meant to slap him Glynda. Otherwise I won't be held responsible for what id do to you." Juniper said as she turned toward the teacher.

"N-no of course not." Glynda swore. She remembered at beacon that if there is one thing you don't do, its piss off Juniper Artoria Pendragon. She was like a demon when angry.

The students were shocked to actually see Glynda fucking Goodwitch be scared of someone. It was something that made them a little worried.

 **"A-hem," she recomposed herself and coughed into her hand to get the class's attention. "The winner of the match is Dove Bronzewing for ring out and aura depletion," she said in her usual calm, neutral tone. "Dove," said huntsman turned his attention to her, "your light attacks have gotten quicker, but you continue to attack in the same pattern, thus becoming predictable. Try experimenting with different attack patterns."**

 **"Yes Miss Goodwitch," Dove nodded.**

 **"Jaune," she looked over to see him on his knees and still cupping his face. "Are you ok?"**

 **"I thin my nos es broen," Jaune's broken voice echoed. Some of the students chuckled at his expense, causing Glynda to sigh and then slapped her crop on the railing. The chuckling stopped and everyone stood straight in attention.**

Everyone cringed at that.

Juniper's stare became more intense towards Glynda. Said teacher was now sweating a bit. She didn't know why she was being blamed for the broken nose. She only slapped his cheek after all.

 **"Anyway," she readjusted her glasses, "You've improved your combat prowess by including your shield in your offensive strikes, but you're letting too many openings go free. Please learn to identify and take advantage of them."**

 **"Ya," Jaune held up a thumb, it had some blood on it.**

Salem and Saphron then joined in on Juniper's death glare at the teacher. She was now drenched in her own sweat. She wanted to find some way out of this hell she found herself in.

 **Glynda stared at the blooded thumb until he recupped his nose. "Good fight you two. Jaune, perhaps a trip to the infirmary is advisable." Jaune gave a thumbs up as he and Dove exited the area, Dove to his seat and Jaune to the exit. Pyrrha stood up to help escort him but waved a his hand.**

 **"Nah, ill ba fin," surprisingly Pyrrha understood his broken language and nodded.**

Pyrrha felt a little upset that declined her help.

"Its okay Pyrrha. Fearless leader is fine. A broken nose won't stop him." assured Nora.

"I guess…" pyrrha sighed.

 **"Ok," she offered a soft smile. "We'll meet you in the cafeteria later." Jaune nodded and turned to continue walking out of the room. As he exited the room, something bothered him. There was a certain look in Pyrrha's eyes. She almost looked… hurt when he declined her offer to escort him. He made a note to look into it later.**

Nora then just patted her friend's shoulder.

 **Meanwhile, Glynda was having some troubling thoughts as well. When she slapped Jaune away, her thoughts weren't to do it because Jaune was groping her, it was because Jaune was doing it in front of other people. Did… did that mean she was comfortable with Jaune touching her? It couldn't be that, could it? She shook the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time for this. She would worry about it later. "Alright class, that's all the time we have for fights for today, but I have a few quick announcements."**

Glynda was blushing. Though she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't lie.

"Oh my, how daring of you Glynda." Kali giggled. She was having a riot with this.

"Kali, please…" Glynda begged.

"Nope."

 **'Why is the infirmary so far away?' Jaune thought as walked down the hallway to the infirmary. It wasn't too far of a walk but it was farther than necessary from the arena and it was in the opposite direction from everything else in Beacon. "Ooph!" He rounded the corner and was forced back when he accidentally bumped into someone.**

"He's got a point. Why put the infirmary so far away from everything else? Shouldn't it be closer to where people usually get hurt?" asked Pyrrha.

"She's not wrong." nodded Blake.

"I have no idea." sighed Glynda. She had always wondered that herself.

 **"Ah, Jaune," Jaune looked down and saw Professor Peter Port. "My apologies," he dusted off his shoulder, "I shouldn't have been walking as fast as I was in the hallway. Sorry for bumping into you."**

 **"Iss oka," Jaune waved off. Port raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Are you alright lad?" Jaune pointed to his face, and Port lowered his eyebrow in realization "Oh, your nose is broken. Here, let me help you."**

 **"Wha?" Before Jaune could protest , Peter reached up, grabbed his nose, and started violently yanking it in multiple directions. "Ow, ow, ow, AOW!" Jaune yelled with each pull, but then the last one was immediately followed by a cracking sound and a sharp pain. "Why?!" He cupped his nose with both hands. "Why would you… do … that... huh." His anger quickly faded when he realized that the pain was gone, he was speaking normally, and he could breath through his nose again.**

"Well… atleast his nose is fixed." said Nora.

"Yeah, but that had to really hurt." Yang added.

"I'm not sure if I would be grateful or angry." sighed Weiss.

"I would be grateful my nose was fixed." said Pyrrha with a smile.

 **"Better?" The portly man asked.**

 **Jaune paused and took a deep breath through his nostrils. "Yes actually. Thank you." He offered the professor a smile. "You just saved me a trip to the infirmary."**

 **"Bah," Peter dismissed the praise with a wave of his hand, "the lads in the infirmary would have done the same thing, only less effective and probably more painful."**

 **"Oh, well..." Jaune suddenly had a fear of the infirmary, "thanks again."**

Every other student started to have the same fear.

"Well… Peach would have at least _tried_ to be gentle." Glynda sighed. She put emphasis on the word try.

 **"No problem, I'm always willing to help one of my students." Port then checked his watch. "I have a meeting to get to," he said as he turned around to walk away. "See you tomorrow Mr. Arcwitch."**

Glynda's eyes shot wide open. Why would that idiot say that right out in the open?!

 **"You to-... hey wait a second!" Jaune turned around but Port was already gone. He then panically looked around the hallway and sighed in relief when he realized no one else was around to hear that. He then made his way towards the cafeteria to meet with his friends.**

 **But right as he was about to round the corner, someone else rushed around it and bumped into him. For a brief moment, he found his face once again pressed between two round, soft, heavenly hills before the force from the impact forced him back on his butt.**

 **"Jaune?!" Glynda gasped, one hand covering her breasts while the other covered her open mouth. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She reached down to help him up.**

Just then Emerald delivered another smack to Mercury.

"OW! What the fuck?!" he shouted. "I didn't even say anything!"

"You were thinking it." Emerald said with a glare.

"How the fuck would you know that?!" he snarled.

"That look on your face said it all." she retorted. Mercury glared at her and grumbled.

"Please stop fighting you two. I hate watching you fight." begged Cici.

 _"Don't listen to her, keep fighting. This is better entertainment then this stupid romance flick we're forced to watch."_ chuckled Cindy as she ate popcorn inside the mirror.

Cici could only sigh at her counterpart.

 **"I'm fine," Jaune waved it off as he accepted her helping hands. "Just knocked me down is all." He pulled him back up on his feet and he dusted his pants off..**

 **"Sorry," she sheepishly apologized again. "I was just on my way to the infirmary to see if you were ok. I guess I didn't realize I was walking so fast." Granted, Glynda always checked up on any of her students who were sent to the infirmary. But to hear that she was rushing to check on him with such a small injury, it made a comforting warmth well up inside Jaune.**

"Aww, you were worried about your husband." said Kali with a smile. Glynda was blushing and trying to deny everything.

"Hehe, your mom is a riot Blakey." chuckled Yang.

"Yang, I swear to whatever god is listening, if you and my mom ever try to tease me together, i will shave your head in your sleep." Blake said through gritted teeth.

"Geeze, touchy aren't you." Yang said with her hands up.

 **"Thank you," he said with a genuine smile and gestured to his face, "but as you can see, I'm fine now."**

 **"How though?" Glynda raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you would still be there?"**

 **"Oh I uh, ran into Professor Port and he fixed it… by trying to tear it off."**

 **"Of course he did," Glynda sighed as she pinched her nose. Her eyes widened slightly at a certain thought. "Did he do or say anything else to you?"**

 **"Um," Jaune looked around the hallway to make sure no one else was around, "he referred to me as 'Mr. Arcwitch', if that's what you're looking for. Why?"**

 **"Well," Glyda started with a frustrated sigh, "since some of the staff found out about you and me, our situation and myself have been used for the punchline of several jokes by almost everyone, including Ozpin", she muttered the last part, but Jaune caught it.**

"I don't know whether its relieving or frustrating that he hasn't changed after all these years." sighed Salem

"I would say frustrating." Glynda told her 'grandmother'.

 **"Wait, everyone's been teasing you about this? Even Ozpin?" Glynda noticed how his expression hardened.**

 **"Jaune, we are huntsmen and huntresses sworn to protect the world and we are professors tasked to train the next generation of Remnant's protectors. It is a very stressful job for us all. We take what we can get to ease the stress." Glynda explained. She smiled softly when Jaune's expression softened up.**

 **"Still doesn't seem fair to you."**

 **"I can't complain too much. It's all harml-" she remembered throwing Qrow out the window two days ago, "It's all just a little fun. Besides, I was once the trouble maker myself." She chuckled at Jaune's widened eyes. "Oh relax, I was no worse than Miss Xiao Long is."**

"Wait, you were like me?" chuckled Yang.

"Well a little yes. Though I did care far more about my studies then you do." Glynda told her.

"So what, like a combo of me and Weiss, or P-money?" asked the dragon brawler.

"Yes… I suppose you could put it like that." sighed the cougar.

"I remember how fun you used to be. Now your little miss serious." chuckled Kali.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun together." giggled Summer. Glynda gave a sigh, Though she would be lying if she said it wasn't fun.

Wolf then went to Yang. "Hey, show Glynda page 175."

Yang raised an eyebrow, until she remembered it detailed a prank Gale did involving a toaster, rubber gloves, some feathers and a spoon. It said that his version of Port was now afraid of chickens. She chuckled as she went over and showed Glynda.

When Glynda saw it she bit back a laugh.

 **"Yang as a teacher…" Jaune shuddered at the thought, "... those poor young, innocent souls. Lord have mercy."**

"Hey, I would be an awesome teacher." grumbled Yang.

"Oh please. What would you even teach?" scoffed Weiss.

"Badass 101." chuckled the blonde with a smug look. This caused Weiss to roll her eyes.

 **"Though thankfully I never tortured anyone with puns, I was more of a prankster. Just some small harmless jokes here and there." She smiled in nostalgia.**

 **The smile was contagious. "Sounded like you had fun. Why did you stop?"**

 **"Lets… just say I finally bit off more than I could chew." She wasn't sure if she should tell him it. She, Peter, Oobleck, and Ozpin swore never to tell anyone about that. But with how Jaune's eyes shone with curiosity… "You want to know the story, don't you?"**

"I'm sure as hell curious." said Yang.

"Me to." nodded Nora.

Glynda sighed. She felt this would be similar to what she did.

 **"Please, if it's not too much trouble," He nodded. Glynda briefly looked around the hallway and then back at Jaune.**

 **"Not here, it's too public. Back in my office?"**

 **"Sure," Jaune nodded and followed her lead. Along the way they passed some students in the hallway. Glynda noticed that the students were giving them odd looks as they passed. She turned to Jaune and she stopped and stared at him with wide eyes in realization. "Uh, is something wrong?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Um, perhaps you should use restroom over there," she gestured to the wall next to them where the restrooms where. "Your nose and lip are still covered in blood."**

"Wow, how did they not notice? How did we not notice?" asked Terra.

"We were probably more focused on what they were saying." Ren theorized.

"Damn, that's a lot of blood." said Yang. "Right P-mo-... Pyrrha?" she turned to the crimsonette and saw she was super pale.

As it turns out, even though she was a four time champion and top of her class as a huntress, Pyrrha has a few fears. Blood, needles and spiders, just to name a few. Though that last one is shared with a lot of girls at beacon. They can kill giant monsters, but spiders is what scares them.

 **Jaune touched his lip and nose and gasped when he felt the dried blood. "Oh yeah, I should. Thanks." He hurried off into the bathroom to wash up.**

 **Glynda had another realization. Several students saw her walking down the hall with a bloody nosed Jaune close behind. Knowing the Beacon rumor mill, word would spread about how she was prancing Jaune and his injury around the school as a show of dominance and a warning to others.**

 **She couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or not.**

Glynda blushed at her counterparts thoughts once more. But she also thought that might not be so bad. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Kali.

"Ooh, want other girls to know they need to stay away from your man?" chuckled Kali.

"Kali, why must you be like this?" groaned Glynda. She was starting to wonder how they were possibly friends at Beacon.

"Hmm… Maybe I should do that with Qrow… I'm sure there are a lot of hussies that would try to sink their filthy claws in him. What woman wouldn't?" surprising many, it was Summer who said that. They never expected Summer of all people to say that.

 **One quick stop at the restroom and a few minutes later, the Arcwitch couple made it to Glynda's office. They stood in front of her desk and faced each other. "This stays between us." Glynda said sternly. "Alright so, I was a third year student in Signal Academy, and it was in a class that was taught by Professor Port, before he got a job here at Beacon..."**

 **/**

 **Peter Port paced around as he told the class about another one of his glorious tale. But Glynda Goodwitch glared at him. The man had the audacity to give her a D on her essay exam. But unbeknownst to him, today she would have her revenge. She overheard a conversation between Peter and Professor Xiao Long and found out he was afraid of mice.**

"Wait, Tai being a professor at the time? That must be another difference for this universe." said Glynda.

It was Summer who asked the question. "But who's age is different here, Glynda's..."

"Or Tai's?" finished Raven. Many were curious as well.

"Also, Ports afraid of mice?" chuckled Yang. Coco and Nora were laughing a bit to.

"Oh he is." nodded Glynda. She had a feeling the rest of the story would be similar. She was excited and scared.

"And you unleashed it on him for giving you a D?" asked Winter.

"I studied hard for that damned test! I may have loved to pull pranks and joke around, but i took my studies seriously. That's mustachioed buffoon got what he deserved!" snapped Glynda. Everyone went wide eyed a bit at that.

 **/**

 **"Mice?" Jaune was flabbergasted. "The man who boasts about tackling Grimm hordes with his bare hands is afraid of a little mouse?"**

 **"I was just as surprised as you are," Glynda nodded**

 **"And wait… Professor Xiao Long… as in-"**

 **"Yes, Yang's dad teaches at Signal Academy… he's the exact opposite of her."**

"There's another difference. Yang and… dad, are so similar it's scary." said Ruby. Knowing the truth of who her father is, is still hard for her. She wonders if she should still call him dad or start calling him uncle.

"Yeah, he's where I get my incredible sense of humor from." chuckled Yang. This got those who know her to deadpan.

 **/**

 **She rubbed the top of a small shoe box hidden by her feet. Inside contained the demon that would enact her vengeance. She took the top off and unleashed the beast towards the center of the room. She grinned evilly as it made it's way to the professor.**

 **"Squeak."**

"Awww!" went many girls in the theater at how cute it was.

"It's so adorable." said Cici.

 _"It's a rodent you idiot."_ deadpanned Cindy.

"It's still cute." Cici pouted while crossing her arms.

 **Peter Port froze in fear. The fact that he stopped talking also drew the attention of the rest of the class. Peter turned and looked down, daring not to move as the gray haired, black eyed monster started into his soul.**

 **"Squeak."**

 **Never before had Glynda thought that such an old, hardened veteran could emit such a high pitched, girly scream.**

 **/**

 **Jaune held a fist over his chuckling mouth. Glynda paused for a moment before continuing.**

Everyone was much the same, save for Ren who had a bit of a grin, and the Schnee sisters, Pyrrha and Blake, who were trying not to laugh. No one was prepared to hear Port of all people scream like that.

 **/**

 **The professor jumped back over his desk and the mouse followed. Many students began to laugh at the poor man's expense. The man backed up against the wall as the demon neared. Peter then gasped as an idea struck his head. His fist smashed against the wall behind him. From a decorative display from above, his blunder-axe fell into his hands.**

"Oh no!" screamed Cici in fear of the poor thing.

 **He aimed and opened fire, but the mouse dodged, now squeaking in fear and fleeing from the armed man who gave chase. He fired again and missed, and he fired and he missed, and he fired and he missed. This happened several more times and then the mouse hopped up on a random student's desk.**

 **Everyone gasped as instead of lowering his weapon, Peter just aimed and opened fire.**

Everyone went wide eyed at that.

"He wouldn't seriously…" Weiss couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I… I think he would." Pyrrha was shocked beyond understanding.

 **/**

 **Jaune didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified, so he just held his hand over his mouth and stared at Glynda with wide eye.**

 **"Relax, we had aura and he never hit any of us. Everyone was fine," she reassured. "Well, at least physically fine."**

"Well… that's good I suppose." sighed Willow.

"How was he not fired?" asked Ilia.

"Good question." Sienna sighed. You'd think a teacher would lose his job firing on his students over a mouse.

 **/**

 **The student yelped as he barely dodged the incoming fire. The mouse then ran along the front row desks. Peter continued to open fire as the students jumped out of the way of the madman's fire. One student fell on her back and the mouse landed on her lap. She screamed in terror when Port's shadow overtook her. When she threw her hands up in fear, she accidentally threw the mouse in the air as well.**

"Oh my god." snickered Yang.

"That's just awful." Coco said as she was failing not to laugh.

 **Peter took aim at the mid air rodent and pulled the trigger.**

 **KA-BOOM**

 **The mouse landed and scurried off. Port's face was covered in soot and the barrel of his blunder-axe was peeled back like a banana.**

 **/**

 **Jaune gave up trying to hold back his laughter. Glynda chuckled as well. She didn't know why, but the sight of Jaune laughing warmed her heart.**

Glynda also felt a little warmth in her heart at Jaunes laughter. She was starting to think she was falling for him, but she was beginning to think that wasn't so bad.

Kali wasn't paying attention to that because, like Jaune, she was to busy laughing her ass off. So was everyone else.

Everyone then were surprised by the sound of snorted laughter. They turned and saw it coming from Pyrrha. When she saw everyone looking at her she was curious as to why, but then realized.

"O-oh dear… I'm so sorry." she said covering her mouth. She was always embarrassed by her snort.

"That's how you laugh P-P-money?" asked Yang.

"I know, its ugly." the tiger spartan sighed.

"No way, its cute." Nora told her.

"Yeah P-money. It's so you." Yang agreed.

"No it isn't. I hate my laugh." Pyrrha told them sadly.

"I'm sure Jaune would like it." chuckled Nora. This caused Pyrrha to blush hoping Jaune never heard her laugh.

 **/**

 **Port looked at his weapon and say that the barrel was jammed with a coffee mug.**

 **Someone coughed. Everyone turned to see Professor Taiyang Xiao Long near the doorway. He had an annoyed look on his face as he observed the damage. The floor was littered with debris and bullet holes, almost the whole front row of desks was destroyed, and the students were cowering in fear.**

"Wow, yeah he is definitely different from dad." said Yang.

"Why? Did he never have that look on his face? With you two I expected him to have it a lot." said Weiss.

"No he has. It's just that look in his eyes is different from how they usually are." said Ruby.

 **"Peter," he slowly breathed out, "it was just a mouse."**

 **"A MOUSE THAT WOULD HAVE BROUGHT DISEASE AND FAMINE TO US ALL!" Peter shouted as he slammed his fist down on a desk, making it shatter. "AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON ITS TAIL! SO HAIRLESS," he curled a fist in front of him, "AND JUST SIMPLY UNNATURAL!"**

 **/**

 **Jaune was hunched over. His gut was starting to hurt at how hard he was laughing. He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that that actually happened, that Peter was so afraid of a little mouse, or that Glynda told that part of the part of the story while holding a finger over her upper lip like a moustache while doing the best impersonation of the Professor he'd ever heard. His laughter was contagious as Glynda felt herself begin to laugh as well.**

Everyone laughed at this as well. Glynda's impression is what sold it. Pyrrha was trying and failing not to snort while laughing.

"This… is the best… day of my life!" laughed Yang.

"Thats so… fucking funny!" weezed Coco.

 **"I… I can't… breath," Jaune managed to get out within his fit of laughter.**

 **"Perhaps," Glynda started after calming down her laughter a little bit, "the best part of all of that was..." she paused to get a last second chuckle out of her. "Afterwards, one student just stopped showing up to his class. We-we later found out that it was a faunus with a mouse tail." Glynda started to laugh again. "She- she was afraid that Port was going to m-murder her!" She got lost in laughter again and hunched over, clutching her stomach just like Jaune. The memory of the look of hear on the poor faunus' face was just too much for her.**

"Oh! ...my stomach… it hurts so much!" laughed Ruby while clenching her stomach from laughing.

Even Ren, Weiss, Winter and Blake were laughing hard at that.

"I… I can't stop laughing!" said Ilia who's face hurt from laughter. If she was still a faunus she would turn pink from all her blushing.

Velvet was a laughing mess right now.

 **Jaune tried to say something but he couldn't, he was laughing to hard. He reached forward to try and grab something to help him up. His hands found something and he wrapped them around it. He was met with a comforting warmth as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as well.**

 **Jaune immediately realize that he and Glynda were hugging each other to hold themselves up from laughing so hard. But he didn't care, and neither did Glynda. They continued to hug one another as they laughed without a care. Their laughter eventually dies down and they pulled away from each other, with smiles still on their faces.**

While everyone was laughing, Glynda had a big smile on her face. Her face was turning red from blushing and a bug purr came from her throat.

She wasn't even bothering to fight her feelings right now, she just looked at how happy her counterpart and Jaune looked.

 **"Oh my… that was... " Jaune shook his head, "I don't think I can look at him the same way again."**

"Neither can we." chuckled Yang. Coco, Nora and Ruby nodded in agreement.

 **"I know I didn't," Glynda chuckled quietly and then crossed her arms. "Oh, I know I shouldn't have to say it, but please don't go telling this story around."**

"To late." giggled Nora.

"Yeah, we all know now." chuckled Coco.

 **"I won't, Arc's word," Jaune said as he held a hand over his heart and Glynda nodded. They then heard a beep and Jaune pulled his scroll out of his pocket. "Oh, my team is wondering where I am. I uh, also have a class soon so I need to get going."**

 **"No problem, take care Jaune."**

 **"Thanks, you too." Jaune rushed out of her office to go meet up with his friends. Glynda stared at the door for a few moments before she remembered she had paperwork to complete. As she turned around and walked towards her desk, her smile faltered and was gone by the time she reached her desk.**

 **When she sat down in her chair, she took one last look at the door before getting to work… all by herself.**

"Aww, miss him already Glynda?... Glynda?" Kali turned to her friend who would usually respond to her teasing.

Glynda felt a little sad to see Jaune go. She felt like she was her counterpart, in which Jaune left her all alone to do work. She wanted Jaune to come back.

Just then, like the other girls, a model fell from nowhere and landed on her lap. This surprised her and everyone else in the room.

"...oh my Glynda, looks like I was right." Kali giggled.

"W-wait, that's not-" Glynda tried to explain.

"Don't bother Glynda. The magic of the theater doesn't lie." chuckled Wolf.

"So does that mean that Miss Goodwitch wishes to have romantic and or sexual relations with friend Jaune?" asked Penny.

"Yes Penny, it does." nodded Winter.

"So~ you like the young man that way now?" chuckled Willow. "Hehe, it's nice to know your trying to find a man Glynda, and a younger one at that."

Glynda was a blushing mess. She just looked at her new "toy" and her blush got worse. She put it away.

"Jeez, Jaune's making different girls fall for him left and right." said Yang to her partner. "Whats next, he turns a lesbian bi or seduces a married woman?"

"I don't know." shrugged Blake.

Meanwhile all the girls that like Jaune looked to each other. They will have to talk to Glynda after the viewing.

 **It was the middle of the night and Jaune sighed for the umpteenth. He was having trouble falling asleep. His mind was racing with a ton of different thoughts, but then they turned to Pyrrha and Ren. Their behaviour have been off for the last few days, since he returned with Glynda. They seemed… distant, and more hesitant to approach him than before, and when they did they looked a little upset when he declined their offer, like Pyrrha did during the spar earlier today.**

"They… are probably feeling the same way I felt earlier. Like they don't feel like they deserve to be forgiven." sighed Pyrrha.

"I agree. It's hard to believe he could forgive us so easily for what we did." Ren said sadly.

 **He idly noticed that it was quiet. He sat up in his bed and confirmed that it was quieter than normal in the room. Usually everyone emitted some kind of breathing or snoring sounds while they slept, but he could only hear sounds of soft snoring coming from Nora.**

 **Jaune decided to take a gamble, and took in a breath before speaking. "Hey Ren, Pyrrha, am I right to assume you guys aren't actually asleep?" A few seconds later he heard the sound of two people rustling in their beds.**

"I'm surprised he could tell Renny was awake, he is usually so still and quiet you would think he is dead." giggled Nora.

"It's true. I got really worried during our first night at beacon." Pyrrha chuckled nervously. She was freaking out that night.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much." Ren apologized.

 **"I'm awake." Pyrrha said as she turned over to face him before sitting up.**

 **"Yeah," Ren sighed as he threw his sheets off and sat up as well, "I can't sleep as well."**

 **"So," Jaune turned his lamp on and stood up out of his bed, "What's up with you guys?" He glanced at his scroll and saw that it was past 2 a.m. "How about you guys going to tell me what's bugging you?" Pyrrha shifted uncomfortable and Ren looked away from his eyes. "... this is about what happened on the mission, isn't it?"**

The two could only look down sadly. As did the others whose counterparts snapped at him.

 **"Yes," Pyrrha said sheepishly as Ren nodded. Jaune sighed. It's been a couple of days and he has forgiven them all, but they still felt bad for getting angry and chasing him off. He didn't understand why. But then an idea came to mind.**

 **"Ok, how about this?" He stood up. "Why don't you guys tell me why?" he said as he walked in between Pyrrha and Ren's bed. They both looked at him confused. "Look, we've all made mistakes and we've all forgiven each other over what happened. I've even given you my reasons, but you've never given me your reasons."**

"Oh wow, he's using that?" chuckled Saphron.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"Oh it's a funny story." Juniper chuckled with her daughter.

 **It was something his parents did with him and his sisters. Whenever there was an argument and there was still heat left over, or someone was over apologetic, they would sit them down and have them explain why they were mad, upset, or too apologetic and then everything would work itself out when everyone understood why everyone felt the way they did.**

"Yep. Always helped when they all got into a fight like that." snickered Juniper. "I remember how much that helped with Verte and Bleu's fights.

"Yeah, those two are always butting heads." sighed Saphron.

"Huh… that seems like a good way to solve these kinds of things." Ilia said.

 **"So," he sat down on the bed next to Ren and looked at the two of them, "why don't you guys tell me why you're still upset over this. At least help me understand why." They both remained silent for a few moments and then Ren coughed to get his attention.**

 **"I'm not sure if Nora ever mentioned it... I won't go into detail, but Nora has been the only family I've had for most of my life and vice versa. We've looked out for each other for as long as we knew one another," Ren said. Jaune nodded to show he was listening and Pyrrha politely remained quiet as he spoke. "During the mission, when Nora got hurt… I..." he had trouble maintaining eye contact when he spoke, "I felt like I was losing my family again."**

Nora hugged Ren tighter. Everyone was quiet. There wasn't really anything they could say.

Juniper and Kali then went over and hugged him. "You have a family who can support you now." she said trying not to cry. She hugged her adoptive son tight. Kali did the same, wanting to support her new 'cousin'.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha's expression grimaced slightly as they remembered the incident. The small, still healing scars Nora got didn't do justice to the damage she took. Everyone was afraid that she wouldn't make it. Jaune even held her hand on the bullhead back, hoping that him telling her she'd be ok wouldn't be a lie.**

Now it was Ren who hugged Nora tighter. Such a thought scared him to his core.

Everyone looked at them sadly while Pyrrha began to cry. Like Jaune does, Pyrrha saw Nora as a sister. Knowing she was in that state broke her heart.

 **Ren continued speaking. "When we got back and we found out that she'd be ok, I… I remembered that it was your idea that we listened to and I…" he took a moment to look back at Nora, "I was just so emotional at the thought of losing Nora that I got angry and snapped at you. It was only afterwards, when I calmed down, I realized what I exactly did… when Nora looked at me." Both Jaune and Pyrrha perked up at this.**

 **"The first time I met Nora was when I saw her getting bullied by other kids. She looked at me the same way she looked at them and..." Ren didn't know how to finish the sentence, his words were stuck in his throat, but Jaune nodded in understanding, knowing what Ren was getting at.**

Everyone was pretty pissed at those kids.

Salem then joined the hug. "Your my grandsons niece, so your part of my family. You will always be welcome in my home." she told Nora sadly.

Cici joined in on the hug crying. She was so sad at what her cousin went through.

 _"Can we stop hugging already? If I go and teach those brats a lesson can it stop? At least then i would be punishing those that would hurt what's mine!"_ shouted Cindy.

 **"I understand," Jaune nodded and then turned to Pyrrha. "How about you?"**

 **"Umm…" Pyrrha rubbed her arm for several moments, "I never really had much of a social life before Beacon, because of my sponsorships with being a tournament fighter and all. Um, most of my 'friends' were business partners, sponsors, or people looking to leech off of my fame and success." A soft smile formed on her face. "And then you guys came along. None of you knew who I was, and even when you did you didn't let that decide anything. For once I thought I could have genuine friends I can hang out with and count on."**

"Pyrrha… is that true?" asked Weiss. She then realized she must have been when they first met and after.

Pyrrha saw the look on Weiss' face. She felt she didn't need to say anything.

 **Jaune sensed a 'but' coming when Pyrrha's smile faltered a bit.**

 **"All of you have been there for me," she stared into Jaune's eyes as her smile completely vanished, "but I wasn't there for you. When Cardin was bullying you, I was the first to see what was wrong and I didn't do anything. Even when you said not to and you'd handle it yourself I still should have done something, but I didn't." Jaune figured out what she was getting at, but remained silent for her to continue.**

 **"And after the mission, when most of us turned against you, I should have had your back and defended you like a friend should, like you have for me so many times. But I didn't, and instead I sided with them and… you didn't deserve what we said to you," she looked down in shame.**

Pyrrha looked down sadly. Her ears drooped down and her tail sagged. She was just as guilty for not helping him when he needed her. Honestly she felt guilty for not doing anything at all. She was then taken out of her thoughts when she heard a sigh from Goodwitch.

"It's alright miss Nikos. I should have done something about the bullying as well." said the teacher. "I suppose hindsight can be…"

"A bitch?" asked Yang.

"Yes. I suppose it can be a bitch." Glynda agreed. Pyrrha still looked sad.

"Listen Pyrrha at least you admitted you messed up." said Summer with a smile. "That's the first step to making things right." Pyrrha had a small inkling of a smile, but she still felt terrible.

 **Jaune was silent for a few moment, gathering his thoughts before nodding. "I get it now." Both Pyrrha and Ren looked up at him. "Ren, you felt like you've become something you deeply despise and hoped to never become, because you let your emotions control your actions. Right?" Ren nodded in a 'more or less' gesture. "And Pyrrha, you feel like you betrayed our friendship by not being there for me when I was there for you. Right?"**

 **"...yep," Pyrrha replied a second later.**

 **"Sounds about right," Ren chipped in.**

They both looked down sadly. He pretty much hit the nail on the head.

 **"And both of you guys still think this, even after I said I've forgiven you, because I didn't know the reasoning behind your actions so you thought I was just saying I forgave you to put it out of the way. Right?" Pyrrha and Ren looked at Jaune with slightly widened eyes before nodding. "What would you both say if I told you that even after knowing your reasons, I'm still not mad at you and still forgive you?"**

 **"What?" They both asked in confusion.**

They were just as confused as their counterparts. Even after hearing their reasons for doing what they did.

"H-how can he still forgive us?" asked Pyrrha.

Ren didn't know either. He just sat there silently.

 **"You guys were right. I made a bad call and… we almost lost Nora and Ruby. You guys had a right to be mad and upset, there's nothing wrong with that. And yes you said some things you didn't mean, but the fact that you feel bad and are apologizing for shows that you guys didn't really mean it and it was just your emotions talking."**

 **Jaune then stood up and offered them a soft smile. "We made mistakes, and we're all trying to learn from them and get past them. So no, I'm not mad, disappointed, or upset with you guys, and even knowing your reasons I'm still not." The small smiles forming on his teammates' faces told Jaune that he didn't need to elaborate further.**

"Damn. That's really mature of him." praised Coco.

"He always helped when Blanche and Noire fought a lot. He has a lot of practise." Saphron told her.

"It's nice to know that Mr. Arc is one of my more mature students in that regard." said Glynda with a smile. She blushed a bit when she said that.

"There's just one thing missing from this picture." giggled Juniper.

 **This honestly reminded him of how he would help break up fights, defuse situations, and end rivalries between his younger sisters. He smiled at the nostalgia. However, there was something missing… something his sister would always do afterwards… ah. "Group hug?" Jaune held his arms out, inviting them in.**

Saphron and Juniper both giggled and said at the same time. "There it is."

 **Ren smiled and shook his head and Pyrrha giggled into her hand, but they both stood up and all three of them embraced each other in a warm, comforting group hug.**

The two members of JNPR smiled at that. But they were then surprised by Nora's outburst.

"Blasphemy! How dare you initiate a team JNPR group hug without me!" shouted the Valkyrie.

 **"Blasphemy!" Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren didn't have time to react when they felt Nora jump up and wrap her hands and legs wrap around them. "How dare you initiate a Team JNPR group hug without me!"**

"Exactly!" stated Nora as she puffed out her chest.

Yang chuckled at how Nora and her counterpart said the same thing. Ren and Pyrrha just chuckled at her antics and hugged her.

 **Jaune couldn't help but giggle. "You're right. I'm sorry Nora." He then readjusted himself so Nora could join the hug properly.**

 **"I won't forget this… heretic," Nora playfully growled.**

"No I won't." she smirked.

"I'm sure you will." Ren told her.

"Nope!"

 **"I'll make sure you get first dibs at the pancake stand at breakfast tomorrow."**

"Your forgiven." Nora had a huge smile on her face. Ren and Pyrrha just started laughing.

 **"You're forgiven." Nora beamed up with a smile. The rest of the team got lost in a fit of giggles.**

Now more people were laughing as that's twice now that's happened.

The screen then turned off. "Alright, that's it for this universe." Wolf told them.

"Aww, but Glynda was finally enjoying it." Kali said sadly. Glynda had a huge blush.

"Well sorry, got other things to do." he told her. He then grabbed a dust vial. "Alright time to turn you all back." he said.

"Aww man, I like being a dragon..." sighed Yang.

"Your destructive enough without it." Weiss told her teammate. Yang just pouted a bit.

Wolf then threw the vial down and dust exploded everywhere. The humans were all back to normal. But then they heard Blake shout.

"What the hell!" she shouted. The humans all saw that she and the other faunus had a few more parts then they should.

She, Kali and Sienna now not only had their ears back, they also had tails, claws and fangs. Their eyes also seemed a bit more cat like.

Velvet now had a fluffy rabbit tail now. "Cute tail Bunbun." chuckled Coco. Velvet blushed a bit.

Ilia now also had a tail, as well as horns. She also had scales the color of her hair on different parts of her body. Mainly on her arms to the forearm, legs to the shin and joints, like Yang did. **(Her elbows, knees, wrist, ankles, shoulders, back of the neck, spine, hips, finger and toes.)**

"H-how did this happen?" asked a shocked Ilia. Then when she saw Blake's new tail she blushed hard. Kali chuckled when she saw that.

"You must not have shaken off the last batch." Wolf told her. "It must have changed you a bit more than intended."

"So we now have even more faunus traits now?" Sienna asked.

"Pretty much." Wolf shrugged.

Blake then walked over to Iliw to see her new scales. "Wow, do they even go all the way down your whole back?" she asked her.

"I-i don't know." the chameleon faunus told her. Blake traced her hands down Ilia's back to feel the scales. They in fact did go all the way down her back. What she didn't know was her scales were very sensitive. So much so that she was turning into different colors of the rainbow.

"Oh by the way, Saph, Terra. You both can put Adrian back in his costume. The next one is safe." he told them.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked. Wolf nodded. They shrugged and put it back on the baby. Adrian giggled a bit.

Cici then had the costume change to her old grimm shark costume. She squealed looking at him and gave him a hug.

"Also, were getting someone new to the theater." the god told them. "She's already been brought up to speed."

"Uh… who's she?" asked Raven. Just then a bright light happened. When it faded they saw… A little old woman with what looked like mechanical eyes.

Summer felt like she knew her. But when she looked at her clothes and cane she realized who it was. "A-aunty Maria?!" she ran over to the old huntress and hugged.

"Aunty?!" said a surprised and confused Ruby and Yang.

Maria tapped her mechanical eyes. "Summer? Well if it isn't my favorite student. I see you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you" she cackled.

"Aunty!" whined Summer. She was always upset about being short.

"Uh… What's going on? Why did you call her aunty, mom?" Ruby asked.

"This is Maria Calavera. She taught me how to fight the way I do. She also taught me about my eyes. I saw her as an aunt. Aunty its been so long."

"Well given I used to be young, a damn fine piece of ass and had eyes when I last saw you, I'd say yes, it has been a while." Maria chuckled. Summer laughed with her.

"So how does she know about silver eyes?" asked Glynda.

"Simple miss dominatrix, I had silver eyes myself." she cackled at Glynda's blush at being called a dominatrix.

It surprised everyone to hear she was a silver eyed warrior.

"Hehe, well anyway, you guys relax a bit." Wolf told them. 'You better fucking read the goddamn authers notes, i swear to fuck.' he thought to the readers. Seriously, **READ IT!**

* * *

 **And that's all of Blaiseingfire's Drunken Arcwitch marriage that were doing. Thanks again Blaise for letting me do this.**

 **I also want to thank my friend, Phoenix Warehouse Productions, for helping me out with this. Thanks bud, don't know what id do it without you. You've helped me with so many ideas and making the omake's.**

 **Also thanks Jauneforever for helping Beta this story for as long as you have. I know you're probably busy trying to make your own stories, so I appreciate you taking the time to help.**

 **Also doing a special chapter with Oberon1211 next. So keep an eye out for that. I'm super excited for it.**

 **Anyway, check out the omake for this one, PWP worked hard on it. It's pretty long actually.**

 **Beta readers: Jauneforever, Phoenix Warehouse Productions, and Blaiseingfire**

* * *

Wolf appeared again. "Hey guys, got another tape from the warehouse. Also after its done the dads will return." he told them. The screen then turned on.

 **A Black Phoenix holding a Green Shield is seen on the screen with the caption Phoenix Warehouse Productions security tape.**

 **Static is seen on the screen.**

 **"Well kids it's almost time to send the dad's home. Thank you again my dear for helping me with making a dress for Cinder," says Esmeralda.**

Cici was happy to see her mama. She was also loving the dress she got. It is so nice and lovely.

 **"It's no problem Aunty Es, I was glad to help. And thank you for letting me use your hair for a personal project." Rouge answers while scooping up a sleeping Jaune. "So how long is he going to be in bunny mode?"**

 **"I will turn him back before your dad leaves, I want him to turn into Joan and sing the story from the Goodwitch family." Say Esmeralda as she looks around the library with a happy smile.**

"Oh joy… another visit from Joan." sighed Weiss.

"Yeah, not too excited to see her again." sighed Yang.

"I'm sure it will…" Pyrrha couldn't even finish that. She knew she would just be lying.

 **They start walking out of the library and down the hall. And into the sitting room that Adrian said he and the dad's would be in.**

 **When they walk in all they see is Roman talking to Winston about online classes he could take to help with his business, Talon talking to Sally about what plants she should plant in her counterparts garden, as well as a white haired woman who could pass for Jacques Géle's twin sister, and a female cow faunus who could pass for the twin of Adam Taurus.**

"Hmm, it would be nice to add to the garden." Salem thought out loud.

"Uh… who are they?" asked Blake.

 **These are Jaclyn "Jackie" Géle and Evelyn "Eve" Taurus.**

"But Jacques doesn't have a sister." said Willow.

"Neither does Adam." Sienna added.

"Oh there clones." Wolf told them. "Amp originally intended to make clones of them to kill to relieve some stress. Something happened making the clones female and completely different from the assholes they came from. Eve is sweet and as shy, if not more so, then Velvet. Jackie is kind and very protective of her."

"Huh… that's… something." Sienna didn't know what to think.

"Wow, someone shyer than you? Hard to believe isn't it bun?" chuckled Coco. Velvet sent her a glare.

Blake and the three Schnee girls sit there stunned. Their minds all shut down at the fact. Wolf had an idea to help with that. He summoned a huge tuna. He winds back with it and smacks Blake right in the face with it, knocking her back to reality.. The smacking sound knocks the Schnee's back as well.

"Here you go as an apology." he said handing Blake the tuna. The cat faunus looks at the fish starry eyed. Her eyes turn to slits as she then begins to devour the large fish.

"Hey, where's mine?" pouted Kali.

"I-i… I would like one to…" Sienna sair bashfully.

Wolf then makes two more. "You sure you want them?" he asked them with a smirk. They both nodded. Wolf's grin grew and he smacked them both with the fish and gave them each their own.

The two faunus then enjoyed their fish. Wolf made another and looked around. "Anyone else?" he chuckled. No one answered. The only sound made was Maria laughing her ass off from what she saw.

 **Jackie has long white hair pulled into a bun, blue eyes, and a tattoo of a burning snow flake on her left forearm, and is wearing a white sous chef uniform.**

"She really is different from Jacques. A tattoo and working as a chef? He would rip his hair out if he saw that." chuckled Willow.

 **Eve has long red hair pulled into a French braid, light brown eyes, cow ears, two small cow horns, a tail, and a black vintage maids uniform.**

Blake was weirded out seeing a version of Adam dressed as a maid. But Yang was focused on something else.

"Holy crap! Her chest makes Joan seem small." Yang said in disbelief.

"Well… She is a cow faunus. It kinda makes sense." Neo shrugged.

 **"Alright, were are the others?"**

 **"T-they said they were going to go catch up and not to wait up, Mama." States a rather nervous Eve.**

"Mama?" asked Ilia.

"She think of Adrian as her father, which makes her see Es as her mother. Jackie sees them as her aunt and uncle and they see each other as sisters." Wolf explained.

"This is… weird." said Weiss.

"Extremely." Winter nodded.

 **"Alright, and do you know where they went Eve?" Asks Esmeralda as she starts to get angry.**

"Oh boy… she does not look happy." Juniper chuckled nervously.

 **"They said they were going to Vacuo, Aunty." States Jackie while looking at Roman with a longing in her eyes.**

"Is… is she loojing at my dumb dumb like she wants his babies?" asked Neo.

"You call your adoptive father your 'dumb dumb'?" asked Winter.

"Well what else do I call him? Without me he would have died a long time ago." Neo said proudly.

 **"They did, did they?" Asks a clearly mad Esmeralda, before getting an evil smirk on her face. "I heard Roman is still single and looking to mingle. Why don't you go introduce yourself to him Jackie?"**

 **Jackie just sputters while Eve starts giggling.**

"Well it's confirmed. She wants to bone Roman." Coco said with a smirk.

"I am never going to see her as my mother." grumbled Neo. She was fine with how things were. Just her and her dumb dumb.

 **"Or you can go and ask him about Blake and Yang and see what his opinion of them is Eve."**

 **Now Eve is a blushing mess.**

Blake then sighs. "So… now I have two in love with me. Well… At least she isn't like… him." Blake spat at the thought of Adam.

"But why is she in love with me?" asked Yang. "A little weird that the clone of the guy that's supposed to take my arm has a thing for me."

 **Esmeralda and Rouge laugh lightly at the site of the two women now blushing at the thought of the people they have crushes on.**

 **"Oh and Eve what do you think of this little cutie?" Esmeralda asks pointing to Bunny Mode Jaune.**

 **Eve just stares at Jaune...before squeling and saying, "our children will be as cute as you are now."**

 **Rouge is just stunned by what she heard.**

"So… she also likes Jaune?" asked Saphron.

"And now he is unintentionally seducing female clones of guys!" shouted Yang in disbelief.

"How the fuck his that idiot getting all the chicks?! Girls should go for guys like me." Mercury said angrily.

"Oh what? Bad boys who care about looking cool and think their hot shit?" asked Emerald. "You know it actually pisses me off that so many girls are stupid enough to go for jerks like you when they have perfectly nice guys to fall for like that Jaune guy. Guys like him actually know how to treat a woman right, not like assholes like you." she ranted.

Mercury was pissed off by what she said. Cici however wanted them to just be friends and get along.

Weiss however felt kinda stupid for when she ended up falling for Neptune. While not a bad boy, he was a guy who cared about looking cool, and didn't care if he broke a girls heart. She was glad she dumped him and decided to fall for Jaune instead.

 **"Ok, I am going to get them you girls stay here and be good." Esmeralda says to her niece's and adopted daughter.**

 **Before they can reply Esmeralda turns into a smoking shadow and disappears.**

 **Screen cuts to a Vacoan police station's lobby.**

 **"Hello, who do I speak to about getting five drunken idiotas released into my custody?"**

 **Officer at the front desk, "do you mean the naked idiots using Branwen as a battering ram? If so they are down the second hall to your left, last cell on the right."**

"Uh… how did he know?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah, that is kinda weird." agreed Yang.

 **Esmeralda sounding confused, "how did you know?"**

 **Officer sounding bored, "he ends up here every Friday."**

"What?!" shouted Summer.

"What's the problem?" Maria asked. After she lost her eyes she went into hiding. She didn't really keep in contact with anyone.

"Qrow is my husband." Summer told her old teacher.

"Ah. Well at least he isn't boring." she chuckled.

"I don't get it. Sure he drank a bit at beacon, but never this much. What happened to him?" Summer asked both sadly and angrily. She and him had quite a bit of drinks together in the past, but this much?

"Well… It was you." Wolf told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked the god.

"Well, on the mission you… well… he had a bad feeling. He knew you were looking deep into the council's illegal actions. A lot of huntsman that have ended up KIA. He went as fast as he could to find you, but he came too late." Wolf explained.

Summer had a bad feeling she knew where this was going.

Wolf then continued. "When he got there he saw your body mauled horribly, your eyes missing, and the guys with grimm standing over you. Apparently the agents the council sent secretly worked for Salem in the fact they hunted those with silver eyes, or used to before becoming agents of the council. All i know is that worked for Salem at some point in their lives to be able to use grimm."

Salem was quite pissed. She wished she had gotten her hands on those idiots. She would have given them a slow painful death. She had come to like Summer in the time they were here, plus he was the adoptive sister of one of her grandbabies.

"He was so angry that he went into a blind rage slaughtering them all. When he was done he went over to your body and got a closer look at you. It wasn't a pretty sight for him. Ever since then the pain has just been too much, and add that he blames himself for not showing up on time, and that his semblance is the cause, the very reason he was scared of having a relationship with you. So he drinks trying to make the pain stop, or at least make it numb." Wolf said sadly.

Summer was a little pissed that that was how Qrow mourned her death, but that was overshadowed by sadness. Tears fell from her eyes thinking how much pain Qrow had been in over the years. She knew it couldn't have been and easy sight for him.

During the fight she hesitated when she could have taken out one of the agents. That cost her, because it gave another time to take out both her eyes. After that she was left scared and confused, causing her to swung wildly, only to be hit from behind. After that they didn't stop, she felt nothing but pain for what felt like forever. Her death was anything but quick. She knew she wouldn't have been a pretty sight in the state they left her in. She felt horrible knowing that Qrow also blames himself for not saving her, and being the cause.

Winter felt horrible for always looking down on him for how much he drank, not knowing how much pain was behind it. She felt sadness for her biological father.

Maria also felt sad. Her student, who was like family to her, died in a similar fashion to how she lost her eyes.

Yang and Ruby both gave Summer comforting hugs. They didn't like seeing their mom, the woman who they looked up to, being like this.

Wolf knew it was hard for her to hear that, but he also knew she needed to.

 **Esmeralda walks away with an odd look on her face.**

 **As she walks down the hallway she kept hearing thudding sounds.**

 **"Harder!"**

 **THUD!**

 **"AGAIN!"**

 **THUD!**

 **"AGAIN!"**

 **THUD!**

 **"AGAIN!"**

 **THUD!**

 **"AGAIN!"**

 **THUD!**

 **"AGAIN!"**

Everyone kept flinching with each thud.

"What are they hitting against the wall?" asked Ruby.

 **"CAN SOMEONE ELSE BE THE BATTERING RAM?!"**

 **"SHUT UP QROW!"**

 **Esmeralda just walks up to the cell to see Nick, Ozpin, Ghira, and Gale using Qrow to hit the wall in the cell. All if the men are naked as the day they were borne.**

"Well… That explains that…" said Raven.

"Wait, where's dad?" asked Yang.

"He's at the warehouse watching All's version his and Raven's wedding video. He wanted to watch that instead of getting a drink. That Raven had Amp give her away since he was her best friend." Wolf explained.

"I thought I was your best friend Rae?" asked a hurt Summer.

"Well to Raven your like a sister in all but blood. You were the maid of honor while Qrow was the best man." Wolf told her.

Summer smiled at Raven. "Aww Rae. You really see me as a sister?" she asked as she hugged her. Raven tried and failed to deny anything.

"Though Tai laughed when he saw the tape of Qrow and Summer's wedding. Qrow had a revolver at his back since apparently that Qrow knocked her up before marriage." the god laughed.

"Wait… that's not how it happened. I decided I didn't care about the risk of his semblance and asked him to marry me." Summer told him. Ruby was surprised it was her mom that proposed.

"Not in Amp's universe."

 **Looking to her left she sees that on the wall they are trying to knock down leads to the storage locker room. Looking back into the cell she sees Adrian having a mental break down and slamming his now broken prosthetic limbs into the wall muttering about needing to get to the precious.**

"Uh… whats wrong with him?" asked Willow.

"Dont… don't ask." Wolf sighed.

 **"It's your fault Adrian has turned into that wreck," says Gale.**

 **"Well excuse me, but no one told me his FUCKING HAT IS WHAT KEEPS HIM SANE!"**

 **"YOU GOT HIS HAT TAKEN AWAY?!" Screamss Esmeralda, "THAT HAT IS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS THAT HE HAS HAD SINCE HE WAS MURDERED! INSIDE IT ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PICTURES OF HIS FAMILY! IT WAS THE ONLY COMFORT HE HAD TILL HE FOUND HIS WAY OUT OF THE WAREHOUSE, AND YOUR TELLING ME YOU GOT IT CONFISCATED BY THE POLICE?!"**

Everyone was shocked at how unstable Amp's mental state is that he requires his hat with the pictures inside.

"I… I can't believe daddy spent all they time alone. He needed those pictures of all of us just to stay sane…" Cici was on the verge of tears for her father.

Salem, Summer, Willow and Ruby were all pretty pissed at Qrow. But they can't entirely blame him. How was he supposed to know after all. But that didn't change how pissed they were.

 **Qrow starts shaking in fear and is now thankful for being in a cell.**

 **"I am to angry to punish you and leave you alive Qrow Branwen. As such I am sending you to your wife, your girlfriend, and your daughters to be punished for what you have done to my husband." Esmeralda says in a dead emotionless voice, before sticking out her hand and covering Qrow in shadow magic and making him dissolve before everyone's eyes.**

"Well I am definitely going to punish that idiot when he gets back!" shouted Summer. Willow nodded in agreement.

Just then from a torrent if shadows, a naked Qrow appeared in the theater. "Uh…" he was really confused and looked around.

"Qrow!" shouted Summer and Willow. Qrow jumped a bit when they did.

"U-uh… yeah?" he asked a bit worried.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" shouted Summer.

"Indeed. Even I wouldn't have gotten that drunk." Willow agreed.

"L-look I didn't mean for it to get like that." Qrow defended.

Summer wasn't having it. "That's no excuse Qrow! You are so-" they both froze when they noticed Qrow was naked and in front of them.

They both hadn't had any action in years. They looked at his crotch, then to him, then back at his crotch. They did this again and again. They then looked at each other and nodded.

"Uh… everything okay?" Qrow asked.

They then both said at the same time. "We will forgive you if you give us both another baby." Qrow was surprised by that, as was everyone else.

Just as they were about to jump him right there, all the girls then tackled the three and got into a cartoon fight cloud with them. When the cloud dispersed, Qrow, Summer and Willow were knocked out and tied up.

"Jeez. I can't believe Summer would just forgive him for a chance to get laid." sighed Raven.

"Hehe, then you obviously didn't know her like you thought you did." cackled Maria.

Wolf snapped his fingers so Qrow had his clothes on, then created a bucket of water and dumped it on them. They woke right up. He didn't want them to sleep through the rest and have to catch them up later.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Summer.

"Yes!" shouted some of the girls.

 **While the guys try to figure out if they are in trouble as well, Esmeralda turns and goes into the storage room. When she comes out she has everyones pants and Adrian's hat.**

 **She covers everyone and their clothes and they dissolve into nothing.**

 **Cut back to the Warehouse just after Es left.**

 **We see Rouge teasing the girls, while Winston and Roman are still talking civil, and Talon is still talking to Sally.**

 **"So one of you had your heart stolen by Roman, and the other is in love with my little brother...who is still asleep somehow." Rouge says before looking at her brother still passed out as a toddler.**

"It's confirmed." sighed Neo

"Fearless leader is a ladies magnet!" chuckled Nora.

"It sure is crazy how the most unpopular guy in beacon can be a total chick magnet." Yang said with a whistle.

 **Both of the 'sisters' are still blushing up a storm.**

 **"So with that course you would have the last item you need for a business degree." Winston says after showing Roman the full list of classes he would want to take to be able to run the business side of his shop properly.**

"Well, that will be very useful in the long run." nodded Weiss. She would know since she was raised to run a company.

"Yes. It would be very helpful." nodded Winter.

 **"Thank you Mr. Watch. I hope that I can call you if I have any questions, I hear you are a good tutor." Roman says with a smile on his face.**

 **"Though I am curious as to why your not acting like how you usually act with Faunus." Inquires Winston looking like he expecting to be betrayed.**

"That's something I'd like to know." growled Sienna. She was none to happy for his animal cracks.

 **"...did you know my father was a Raccoon Faunus?" Asks Roman, "he was not a good man. He beat my mother and myself daily. I was happy when he died when I was fifteen. I have seen Faunus act only as animals, so I call Faunus that do to how my father acted. I do treat those that prove they are more than animals as the people they actually are. I can't help it. I have respect for Adrian, yourself, Ghira, Kali, and Blake. But I will slip up every now and then. I have no problem working with them, but I can't help how I was raised."**

Sienna and Ilia were not expecting that. Kali, Blake and Velvet just felt sad. They forget that sometimes, there are humans that hate faunus simply because of abuse from faunus. Faunus aren't the only ones that get abused.

 **"How is your mother now Roman?" Asks a shocked Winston.**

 **"She is doing good, she runs a soup kitchen in the poor part of Vale now. Though we did have a health scare a few years back. She had Breast Cancer. But she's a tough old broad, and that didn't slow her down for a bit." States a happy Roman. "And while she loves Neo, she keeps harping on me about settling down and giving her more grandbabies to spoil."**

"I like her to. But I wish she would stop pinching my cheeks all the time." grumbled Neo.

"Hehe, she's probably just happy to have some grandkids. I know I was when Adrian was born." Juniper giggled. Said baby giggled as well.

 **"Are you sure that she will like those?" Asks a rather nervous Talon.**

 **"Yes she will like the sunflowers in her new flower garden. Not only are they beautiful, but I do have a weakness for sunflower seeds." Answers a rather happy Sally.**

"Well… that's not untrue…" Salem said with a blush. She just loved them.

"Hehe, the queen of the grimm having a weakness for sunflower seeds?" chuckled Yang.

"Is there a problem with that?!" demanded a blushing Salem. A few people were just chuckling a bit at her. She was blushing even more.

 **"Alright, and what about the violets that I was originally going to plant in the garden?"**

 **"Those too, also try some fruit bushes and trees. We want an area of her castle where the kids can be happy and safe, don't we? We might as well make sure we have healthy snacks for them."**

Salem then froze when her counterpart said that. The idea of children in her castle, running around and playing. The cute pitter patter of their feet. The idea seemed like a wonderful, beautiful melody to her ears.

 **Not even thirty seconds after she went to get the dad's, Esmeralda and the dad's all fade into the room from a nearby shadow. Only difference is now the dad's are dressed and Adrian is looking around confused.**

 **"What just happened? Last thing I remember is going out with the guys for a beer, and next thing I know is I'm in my parlor...AND WHY THE FUCK ARE MY ARMS BROKEN?!" Adrian asks looking around before he notices that his arms are now scrap metal.**

"Huh… guess he blacked out when he lost it for a bit." said Coco.

"Looks like it." nodded Raven.

 **The cries of two young children is heard as well as Jaune's muttering of what's going on. Adrian had woken up the children.**

"I'm going to make him regret waking up my little girl." said Pyrrha with a glare.

"Excuse me? Who said it was your kid?" asked Coco glaring at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, if anything, she's my little girl." argued Neo.

"No way, I'm sure she's mine!" butted in Ruby

"Oh please, I'm sure it's mine. Jaune had liked me first after all." retorted Weiss.

"You don't know that. For all you know, it could be mine." argued Velvet.

Glynda was also hoping it was hers, but she was also happy to see her nephew.

It evolved into a full on argument between all the girls that like Jaune over who the child belonged to.

"Girls!" shouted Yang. They all looked at her. "You can find out when we see the baby. Whoever she looks like must be the mother." All the girls looked at each other with glares, and then settled down.

 **Jackie grabs Gale's son and calms him down, while Eve grabbed the baby girl and calmed her down.**

The girls tried to get a good look at the baby, but it wasn't a very good angle. They couldn't see a single defining feature that would show who the mother is. They got frustrated and gave up.

 **"Why did Adrian freak out about his hat being gone if I might ask?" Asks Nicholas.**

 **"That hat is one of his most prized possessions. Summer gave it to him when he was seventeen. It was the first gift that he received since his parents died when he was six." Answers Esmeralda when she sees her husband is trying to figure out what happened to him.**

Hearing that, Summer was mad at Qrow again and glared at him.

"Hey, I had no idea shortstack!" Qrow defended.

 **"And can you explain how me giving Qrow and Raven magic is me adopting them?" Asks Ozpin**

"That's what I want to know!" shouted Raven and Qrow at the same time.

 **"In times when the family's were low on members, they had two ways to fix that. One was incest, and due to the magic in their blood it made the resulting child more powerful. The second was to share a part of their core with an outsider and being them k to the Clan. This was done either with our spouses and their children from previous marriage or adopted children. Sharing your core like this was you claiming them." Explains Adrian absent mindedly. "However without focusing on the type of magic itself you have an unstable inheritance to the lines. Their magic wont decide a specific branch of magic for another four generations."**

"So… we don't all get the same magic powers?"

"Pretty much." Wolf shrugged.

 **"Well I think it's time to send these guys home. But first to listen to a song." Esmeralda says before turning to Jaune and turning him back to a teen. Only now his hair is as long as Joan's and he is shirtless.**

All the girls that liked him were practically drooling at the site of Jaune without a shirt.

"Damn it, even as a guy he rocks long hair." grumbled Yang. She had been upset that Jaune had been showing her up in a lot of ways. He looked better in a dress then her, had a better body as a woman than her. Now this? Life just isn't fair. Blake patted her partner's shoulder.

 **"Really Aunt Es?" Asks Jaune when he notices how long his hair is. "So I guess you want me to turn into Joan and sing? Are you going to do something to me when I transform into her as well?"**

A few people groaned knowing Joan was going to make a return.

"Wait, is she going to change him shirtless?" asked Winter. She as well as several others blushed at that. Ilia was having confusing thoughts again.

 **"Maybe."**

 **Jaune starts to look like he is made of smoke before Esmeralda covers him in shadows. When the smoke settle Joan is now shown in a black dress.**

A few people sighed in relief. A few *coughs* Mercury *cough* groaned. 'They' got a smack.

 **"Wait, my mind is still male?" Asks a confused Jaune.**

 **"I didn't want to deal with you like you normally get. I just wanted you to sing the tale of Gale's great great great grandfather, Gale Goodwitch the first."**

"Well that's good to know. All we need is for her to be involved and we won't have to deal with that pervert." Weiss sighed happily.

 **"Ok this is the song as it was told to me, and as it was told to Gale." States Joan, looking happy to be able to sing and keep herself under control.**

"I am curious about a song involving my ancestor." Glynda said. She wondered what it would be about.

 **The men all look at her and wait for her to sing.**

 **"As we were out a hunting one morning in the spring**

 **Both hounds and horses, running well, made the hills and the valleys ring**

 **But to our great misfortune, no fox there could be found**

 **Our huntsmen cursed and swore but still no fox moved over the ground**

 **So up spoke our Master Huntsman, the master of our chase**

 **"If only the Devil himself ran by, we'd run him such a race!"**

 **And up there sprung like lightning, a fox from out of his hole**

 **But his fur was the colour of a starless night and his eyes like burning coal**

 **So they chased him over the valley and they chased him over the field**

 **And they chased him down to the riverbank, but never would he yield**

 **And he's jumped into the water, and he's swum to the other side**

 **And he's laughed so loud that the green woods shook**

 **He's turned to the huntsmen and he's cried:**

 **"Ride on, my gallant Huntsman… when must I come again?**

 **For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen**

 **When your need is greatest, just call upon my name**

 **And I will come and you shall have the best of sport and game."**

 **Well, the men looked up in wonder and the hounds ran back to hide**

 **For the fox it changed to the Devil himself, where he stood on the other side**

 **And the men, the hounds, the horses, they went flying back to town**

 **But hard on their heels went that little black fox, laughing as he ran:**

 **"Ride on, my gallant Huntsman… when must I come again?**

 **For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen**

 **When your need is greatest, just call upon my name**

 **And I will come and you shall have the best of sport and game."**

 **"The men were hunting my ancestors familiars. He used his magic to turn into a fox to protect them, by scaring the local Lord away from our lands." Gale says laughing, "He was an air element in a family known for producing earth. Then again I was born an Air, and after what happened I turned to an Earth element."**

"Well, that is a very interesting story turned song." Weiss complimented. It was wonderful to hear.

"Yes, I'm happy to know more about my family history." Glynda nodded.

"And it involves him messing with those hunters in a hilarious fashion." chuckled Yang.

"So what Elements do we have?" asked Weiss

Wolf then began to explain. "Everyone, even those without magic are attuned to the elements. Ruby is an Air, Wind and Light. Innocent and fun loving."

Ruby was blushing a lot when Wolf said that. Summer and Yang awed at her.

"Wiess is water, ice, and Earth. Grounded but a storm of emotion beneath the surface."

Now Weiss was the one blushing up a storm. She then sat right up when her mother spoke. "Im proud of you for staying in control for so long." Weiss was surprised by that, but she smiled.

"Blake is Darkness and Earth. Able to control her lust and keep her team grounded."

Kali laughed hard at Wolf's comment. Blake was blushing because of it.

"Yang is an Air, Fire, and Magma. She is passionate about her family and fun loving."

Yang smirked at that. "Hell yeah I am! Guess that's why I'm always _fired_ up." punned the brawler. The room was filled with groans at the pun.

"Nora is a Water and Air, Lightning. Fun loving and always in motion. A still Nora is a scary Nora."

Nora bounced around while giggling a bit. Ren then had a thought 'I wonder if her elements are why she absorbs electricity in the air.'

"Pyrrha is an Earth with a very weak Air, and Magnetism. Grounded after training and being alone so long she craves friends as a bird craves to fly."

Pyrrha was now blushing. Weiss however felt awful at how she treated her at the start at beacon. Pyrrha came to beacon to get away from her fame, and instead all she did was throw it right into her face.

"Ren is an Earth, Stone, and Darkness. His darkness is in the form of his love of sleeping, but he is also the one to keep Nora in check at all times."

While Wolf was saying that, he was actually starting to nod off. But just then his Nora sense went off and he stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Ozpin is Light, Earth, and a VERY weak Fire. He has been grounded for so long that he has almost lost all passion for what he does, his light element is due to his curse."

They all wonder if thats why he enjoys pranking so much. To keep what little fire he has left lit.

"Glynda is a strong Earth, Fire, and Wind. While grounded and strict she is also a passionate teacher and truly cares for her students."

Glynda was blushing hard at Wolf's words.

"That just shows your a born teacher." giggled Kali. her other friends from beacon nodded in agreement.

"Qrow is Water. Due to his semblance and how he has lived his emotional state is all over the place.

Summer and Willow just sighed a bit. They turn to each other for a few seconds and just nodded.

"Winter is a Water, Ice, and Earth. Same as her sister."

"Just one more thing you and I have in common Weiss." Winter chuckled. Weiss blushed but nodded.

"Raven is an Earth, Fire, Lava, and Darkness. While grounded she is passionate about her sword skills, but the darkness in her heart from being a bandit will never fade."

Raven was happy she and her daughter had something in common, but she was sad that her past will forever haunt her.

"Roman is a Fire, Air, and Mist. He is passionate about all he does so he does forget details ALOT."

"So that's why my dumb-dumb is always so absent minded?" asked Neo. she was pretty surprised by that.

"Neo is a Water, and Mist. Due to her past her emotions are not stable without support."

Everyone turned to Neo when he said that. She sighed when she noticed. "I don't want to talk about that dark time in my life."

"Cinder is a Darkness, Fire, Lava, Plasma, and Earth. She will always crave power, but will also be passionate about her plans. Her Earth element makes sure that she always double checks her plans."

Cici was blushing hard hiding her face behind her hands. Cindy however felt different. _"I deserve all the power I can get!"_ she spat.

"Mercury is a Darkness and Air. Due to his past the jokester can only see things in how to kill them, not how to make them laugh anymore, even though he does try to make his friends laugh."

"Who said you could tell anyone that asshole!" he shouted at Wolf. this earned him another smack from Emerald. Wolf thanked her and continued.

"Emerald is a contradictory element of Fire and Water, with Mist. While she is passionate about her friends, due to her past she isn't able to stand up for herself and will swing between strong and weak".

Emerald blushed when he said that. It only got worse when Cici hugged her to try and help comfort her.

"Penny is Pure Light. A truly innocent Soul, uncorrupted by what she has seen."

"Hmm… interesting." Penny said plainly as she tilted her head.

"Kali is a Darkness and Air. She loves to laugh and make jokes with friends, however is unable to deny her lust."

"That explains it." said everyone that knows her simultaneously. She merely laughed in response.

"Ghira is a solid Earth. Though he has a dream for the future he knows he needs to plan a long game to get there."

"Thats dad/Ghira for you." Blake and Kali chuckled.

"Taiyang is a Fire, and Magma. He is passionate about all he does, and his wife leaving him nearly extinguished his flames."

Raven's eyes went wide at hearing that. She was filled with sadness hearing that Tai nearly died of heart break because of her leaving. As if she wasn't already guilty enough, now it was even worse.

"Nicholas is an Earth, and Fire. Honorable and stubborn to a fault when he makes up his mind he won't back down. "

"That's just how he's always been." Juniper sighed with a smirk while shaking her head.

"Juniper is an Earth and Fire. Keeping the house under control but always showing her children love she is a true mother."

"That's why I can't think of a better mother." Saphron said with a smile. Juniper smiled back lovingly at her daughter's words.

"Saphron is an Earth and Fire. Same as her mother."

"Well it looks like you'll be just a good of a mother then. Terra chuckled. Saphron blushed a bit and smiled.

"Terra is an Earth and Fire. While serious and grounded nearly all the time, when with her friends and family she shows how passionate she can be."

Saphron chuckled a bit. "Oh she was VERY passionate when making Adrian."

"SAPHRON!" shouted a blushing Terra.

"Adrian is right now a Pure Light. His soul is too young to have developed his elements."

Adrian just clapped and giggled in response.

"Summer is Light, Fire, Air, and minor Darkness. She is a fun loving mother who will always show her family that she loves them. Her light is due to her awakened eyes."

Ruby then hugged Summer. "And it's so good to have you back."

"Thank you my litte rose." smiled Summer as she hugged back.

"Salem is Darkness, Divine and Fire. Her elements have been driving her mind for all this time."

"I wonder if my emotions or magic causing it combined with my depression?" Salem mumbled to herself.

"Ilia is a Water right now. Due to her unstable emotions due to what she has discovered she is so unsure of her cause that she is now doubting herself."

"Right now? What did i used to be?" Ilia asked the god.

"You used to be fire." he said plainly.

Ilia looked down sadly. She felt he might be right. She used to have a burning passion for the White Fangs cause. But now… she was just left unsure of herself, questioning all the things she did.

"Sienna is a Fire and Earth. Passionate about her cause but now knowing she messed up, she is willing to learn from her mistakes and start again."

"I'll try to do better from now on. I promise." claimed Sienna.

"Willow is a Water, Snow, and Earth. She is always up for a laugh, but hasn't had a chance or reason to laugh in years."

"Being married to that bastard killed any joy I had. I was even unable to protect my little girls from tat monster." Willow said sadly. Weiss and Winter walked over to their mother and gave her a hug.

"Coco is a Fire and Earth. While passionate about her hobbies and helping her friends, she does not lose herself to her desires or sight of her goal."

"Hm… maybe I should add more red to my outfits." Coco thought out loud.

"I like your current color scheme better Coco." said Velvet. She made an eep sound when she realized she said that outloud.

"That's sweet of you Velvet. Guess I don't need to change after all." Coco said hiding her blush.

"Velvet is a Water and Earth. While always unsure of herself due to bullies, with Coco's help she has learned to be a force of nature in battle. Nothing can stop her when her Earth is revealed in the heat of battle as when she taps into that element, she is focused and sure of herself."

"Now we just need to make you a force of nature in everyday life." Coco chuckled. Velvet blushed but also smiled at that.

 **"Alright I am taking you guys to the theater, as well as these two children and I am staying as well. I refuse to be here when the mechanic shows up as I can't stand him." Says Esmeralda, "let me grab two things and we will be on our way."**

 **Es then grabs a small metal box, and a pot with a small apple tree. The tree is special as it's parent tree is the same apple tree that Adrian proposed to Esmeralda beneath.**

"What's the tree and the box for?" Kali asked.

"The tree is for Salem's gardin." Wolf told her. Salem had a smile at that.

"And the box?" Blake asked.

"I have a feeling but I'm not sure." Wolf said. He had a feeling and he felt Es was up to something...

 **"Alright Adrian I am taking these guys back, Jaune keep your uncle's out of trouble, Sally I will be back soon, and Talon your welcome to look in the garden for any plants or cuttings you want to use for your Salem's new garden. If your not sure just make note of them and I will let you know when I get back ok?"**

 **Esmeralda doesn't give them time to respond before she covers herself, the girls, the babies, and the dad's in a shadow and port them back to the theater.**

 **Static across the screen**

 **"Well I think it's safe to say that Mother has gone to see big sister." States Emily.**

 **"She hasn't seen her in fourteen million years, so that's a safe bet. Hope she enjoys her visit." Says Elizabeth.**

"So I finally get to meet mama?" asked Coco hopefully.

Just as she asked that, shadows appeared Es, the girls, the babies and the father's. But the fathers were not in their regular clothes. Ghira was in a French maid outfit. Nicholas was in a Kilt complete with battle paint. Roman was in a pink version of his suit. Ozpin was wearing makeup to make him look like Salem and in a black/Grimm version of his clothes. And lastly, Tai was in a male version of his wife's outfit.

The girls are also in different clothes. Jackie is in white high heels, white tight pants, a white baggy sweater with a white t shirt, her hair is down. Eve is in black sneakers with red laces, black jeans, red t shirt, and her hair is down.

"Here you go Ghira." Es said with a smirk as she handed him the box. "For you and Kali to have some fun."

"What's in it?" Ghira asked confused.

"Pictures of you shirtless and flexing. The pictures are also covered in really strong catnip to make her in an uncontrollable lustful haze." Es chuckled evilly.

It only took a second for Kali to see Ghira for her ears and new tail to go stiff. Her eyes turned into slits and she pounced on Ghira. "May we have a private room?" Kali asked as she began to open the box.

Wolf snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Thankfully he did it fast enough so the catnip didn't affect Blake or Sienna.

"Uh… where did they go?" asked Blake.

"I sent them to a room where time is sped up. Long enough for it to take a few minutes to us, but for them long enough for the catnip to wear off." Wolf explained.

"But won't she get-"

"Nope." Wolf interrupted.

"Why not?" Blake asked confused. "That usually increases odds of pregnancy." Wolf didn't say anything and just smirked.

Juniper couldn't control herself seeing her husband like this and jumped him just like Kali. Seeing him like that was incredibly hot to her. Just before she tore her clothes off, Wolf send them to a sped up room like the faunus couple.

"I… didn't need to see that." sighed Saphron. She felt she needed bleach for her eyes. It was like seeing them make Verte all over again.

When seeing Tai, Raven walked up to him with a smirk. "I think you and I should have some _catching up_ to do Tai~." she chuckled when she saw Tai blush. "Can we have some privacy to."

"Mom!" shouted a blushing Yang.

"Sure, I'll set up a universe where time is sped up." Wolf told her. He then sent the two of them away.

"Wait, why a dimension and not a room this time?" asked Sienna.

"Reasons." the god told her.

Salem just smirked at what Ozpin was wearing. "Ok look quite handsome like that Ozma." she then surprised everyone, including Ozpin, by kissing him and going to sit back down.

When Merc saw what Roman was wearing he just laughed. "Nice suite mister pretty in pink!" he chuckled. This earned him a smack from not just Emerald, but Neo as well.

"For your information peg-leg, men who wear pink in their outfits help fight breast cancer. Also, it takes a real man to wear pink. so shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you." Roman told him with a glare. Ren nodded with him on the fact real men wear pink.

Es was then surprised to See Maria. Oh, hello aunty. Sorry my husband couldn't come but you scare the shit out of him."

"Uh… why is he scared of her?" asked Winter.

"In my husband's world, she not only trained Summer, but him as well. And he still has the bruises on the back of his head when she kicked his ass." Es chuckled.

"Hah! I still got it if a god is afraid of me. By the way, tell your husband he's a wimp. He brought me to his lille warehouse to spar with him and he didn't even last four hours against me. And I'm an old woman." Maria cackled. That shocked everyone to hear.

"Here let me do something about your eyes." Es chuckled as she pressed her hands on the mechanical ones. Suddenly they disappeared and in there place, silver eyes that had balck instead of white were there.

"W-what did you do?" asked a shocked Maria.

"I returned your eyes, with a little added bonus on my part. Now you don't just kill grimm with your eyes, you can also control them." Es smiled.

Small reason she did that is because she loves how she can call in ANY version of Maria and her husband takes over cleaning the house and gives everyone a week off as he is that afraid to fight her. She doesn't have to do laundry or dishes for a week, it's a win to her.

When she did that she saw Summer, Willow and Qrow tied up. She smiled and walked over and untied Willow and Summer first. She gave the two of them hugs. "It's so nice to see you both. Your counterpart is like a sister to me Summer."

"What about me?" asked Willow.

"Your counterpart is an old friend." Es told her. She was a little nervous when she said that. Her counterpart didn't fully approve of her. Oh she stopped bitching, but when dating she always claimed Esmeralda wasn't good enough for her little did become friends but she is also afraid Willow/Elsa would start saying she isn't good enough again.

When they broke the hug Es looked over to Qrow. She smirked and walked over to him.

"Well well Qrow. I see you've been punished like I wanted." Es chuckled.

"Look, I had no fucking idea his hat was that important." Qrow told her.

"Doesn't really change what happened." she said as she untied him. "By the way, here's your wallet." she threw it infront of him.

Qrow grumbled when she did that. He bent down to pick his wallet up. When he did a ripping sound was heard. He went wide eyed as his pants fell off. Willow and Summer had their eyes focused on him and jumped at him. The second they made contact the three disappeared to a sped up dimension by Wolf.

"Jeez, they just can't keep it in their pants." sighed Wolf.

"Cut them some slack, neither of them had had a chance to have sex in years. Besides, Summer has always been the kinkiest person around." Es smirked. "Silver eyed warriors were always like that." Maria smirked when she said that

"Wait what?! There's no way Summer is like that, and Ruby definitely isn't." argued Yang. "Right Ruby." Ruby didn't answer and just looked away, twiddling her fingers and whistling. Yang went wide eyed at that. "Ruby?!"

"Hehe, oh yes. Lust is one of the things I rule over and I see everyone's kinks. Ruby is a dirty little slut who likes ANYTHING kinky, especially to please her man. She makes the Belladonna's look like nuns." Es smirked.

Ruby was blushing hard but didn't deny it. Which surprised Yang.

"Wiess loves being treated as a whore and calling Jaune Daddy. Makes sense given how much you have daddy issues." the goddess chuckled.

Weiss was completely red and trying hard and failing to deny anything.

"Blake likes bondage and being treated like nothing more than a pet. Very surprising for someone who fights to prove faunus aren't animals." She laughed.

Blake was blushing now, especially with the surprised looks Sienna and Ilia were giving her.

"Yang, despite how protective she is of it, having her hair pulled and being physically punished, rougher the better. She apparently loves cosplaying as a magical girl to." Es laughed her ass off with that part.

When everyone looked at Yang she was red and stroking her hair a bit. It was a nervous tick of hers.

"Pyrrha gets turned on being punished and treated like garbage."

"N-no I dont!" argued a blushing Pyrrha.

Velvet actually likes her ears being pulled, as long as its someone she likes, and being a sex slave. She does have a dominant side, but that would be for someone else." Es told them. When she said that last part, she was looking at Coco.

Coco and Velvet were both blushing hard. Like Yang with her hair, Velvet was stroking her ears in embarrassment

"Coco wants to be a sex pet for both Jaune and… someone else, as well as being dressed up and having her clothes ripped off before they use her."

Coco's blush got even deeper at that.

"Glynda likes to be dominated, and having her own crop used on her. She also likes to have remote controlled toys in her while in class and wants to give Jaune the remote."

"I… I don't… Well I never…" Glynda tried and failed to deny everything with a huhe blush.

"And Neo likes to be tied up and treated like a helpless bitch. She also likes making it as kinky as she can, she loves Rape play. Especially when using her semblance to look like someone else. And that's just to name a few of the people here." Es told them.

Neo was blushing, which is something that doesn't normally happen.

"Why would you just tell everyone all that?!" asked Yang who was still blushing.

"Because I thought it would be funny. Oh, and girls, i think you should give the babies to their family." Es said to Eve and Jackie.

"Here's your nephew Glynda. His name is Chance." Jackie said handing him to Glynda.

Glynda just looked at him and smiled. She thought he was just so cute. He had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a male bay version of her clothes. He was giggling a lot, it was just the cutest. She thought she would quite like being an aunt. She brought him over to play with Adrian. Saphron and Glynda set the babies down on the floor to play.

The other girls that liked Jaune looked at Eve, hoping she would give the baby to one of them. She however didn't go to any of them. Instead, she handed the baby to Ilia. "H-here you go Ilia. Her name is Juliet." Everyone went wide eyed at that.

None more so then Ilia. "W-wait me?!" she asked as she turned red. She looked down at the baby.

She had color changing freckles like her mother and her eyes as well. Her hair was dirty blonde and he had Jaunes skin tone. She was dressed in a baby version if Ilia's clothes. Juliet looked up and her mother and uttered one word. "Mama." she was smiling when she said that.

It was at that that Ilia's heart skipped a beat and she felt her motherly instincts kick in. She hugged her little girl in her arms. She then brought her over to play with Chance and her big brother Adrian.

When she got there she looked at Adrian before hugging him. "Buby!" she called him.

Adrian hugged right back. "Juju." he said to her. The theater was filled with aww's from how cute it was.

 _"I guess its cute… for two wastes of space."_ said a blushing Cindy.

"There just the cutest aren't they?" Saphron asked Ilia.

"Y-yeah, they are."

"Trust me, your going to love being a mother." Terra told her. They began telling Ilia stories of a lot of cute things Adrian has done.

Adrian was still in the grimm shark costume. Just then Juliet's clothes changed to an octopus costume and Chance into a seahorse.

Just then Juliet saw Blake's tail and was mesmerized by it. Like mother like daughter. She crawled over to the cat Faunus and started gumming on her tail.

"Ow!" went Blake. She pulled her tail away from the infant. Juliet then pouted and looked like she was about to cry. Blake flinched at that and sighed. She gave her tail back to Juliet, who smiled and went back to gumming.

"Huh… so you gave them magic outfits two?" Wolf asked Esmeralda. The goddess nodded.

"By the way, here's your tree Salem." Es said handing it to her. Salem was in tears a bit, knowing how special it is to her grandson Amp, and that he would want her to have it. "I also have gifts for the girls that like a certain blonde knight." Es chuckled. She waved her hand and rainbow lollipops that were as long and as thick as the models of Jaune's 'sword' appeared in their hands. "Think of it as… practice." Es giggled.

Yang then shouted. "W-what the hell?! How do you expect anyone to-" just before she could finish, both Ruby and Velvet had the whole things in their mouths. Coco was blushing like hell at that. Ruby figured since the cats out of the bag she can stop hiding how kinky she is. And being a rabbit faunus, Velvet was horny a lot.

"Another thing is, they don't dissolve, so you can have them forever." the goddess told them. Just then, she looked at Cici. Her eyes went wide as she then just jumped at her daughter and had her in a big hug. "I missed you so much my little baby!" she said to her.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you mama." Cici said as she hugged back. Es just kept muttering never again. She always blamed herself for being unable to stop the car crash.

Jackie then walked over to Roman with a blush. "H-hey Roman." she said to him.

"Oh hey. Jackie right?" he asked her.

"Yes that's me. I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

Jackie then cleared her throat before asking. "S-so, are you sure you're trying to quit being a thief? Because you seem to have stolen something quite important to me." she asked with a blush.

Roman was a bit confused. "Uh… what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-wait I messed it up! What i meant is… is… Igottago!" she said as she ran to the otherside of the theater.

Eve then was blushing as she walked over to Blake and Yang. "H-hello…" she mumbled to them. "H-how are you…"

Yang and Blake were a bit conscious at first since she was a clone of Adam. But soon Yang just smirked with an idea.

"Oh, I'm feeling _bovine_. _Cow_ are you doing? It's nice to see you _maid_ it here." the blonde punned. Blake groaned. But just then, something they didn't expect happened.

Eve was laughing at her pun. "O-oh my gosh… *snorts*... That's… thats so funny *snorts*."

"Hey, she laughs like you Pyrrha." giggled Nora. Pyrrha was blushing hard.

Yang went wide eyed, but then smiled. "I like her." she said plainly. First Jaune now Eve. She was so happy they came here.

Just then both Ruby and Velvet looked at each other and glared. They had the pops come out of their mouths.

"Can we have some cherries please?" Ruby asked Wolf. Wolf was confused but gave them both bowls full of cherries.

The both put a bunch in their mouths. They wanted to show up each other by showing their skills. Velvet opened her mouth and showed she spelled out her name with the tied up stems. Coco was blushing like crazy from that. Velvet gave Ruby a smug look feeling she won, but then Ruby showed she tied hers into the Arc crest.

Yang was crying a bit. "You used to play hopscotch! What happened to my sweet little sister?!"

Both girls just glared and walked over to each other.

It was Velvet that spoke first. "I get to polish Jaune's 'sword' first!" Coco was both surprised and turned on at that.

"No, I am!" shouted the young reaper. Yang was horrified and even more heart broken.

The two just kept arguing back and forth. A lot of words were said, some were insults, others saying they would do a better job pleasing Jaune.

Just then, Ruby slapped Velvet. The rabbit faunus's yes went wide. "Why you little!" and slapped back. They just kept hitting each other again and again.

It soon devolved into a full on cat fight. The were pulling one another's hair while rolling on the ground. They were even ripping each other's clothes apart.

Maria was laughing with some popcorn. "Now this is entertainment." she chuckled.

Yang, Coco, Nora and Winter tried to break them up, but then they got dragged in. A giant cartoon fight cloud then formed on them all.

"Ah fuck me sideways." grumbled Wolf. "I'm gonna get drunk so I don't have to deal with this. So im going to need a drink. Or several. Fucking Irish genes making it harder then it needs to." he grumbled.


	13. Chapter 10

**Here it is everyone, this is a chapter I have been so excited for. The chapter me and Oberon1211 worked on together. I hope you all enjoy it. We couldn't wait to start this and I'm upset it took so long to get to.**

 **And I hope you have been enjoying this series as a whole. I have had so much fun doing it, and hope to have even more fun.**

 **Story: Beauty and the Beast and Collaboration with Oberon1211**

 **(Hey guys', it's me, Oberon1211 here. I wanted to do this just to make sure we don't get sued by major corporations with their millions of dollars and dozens of Lawyers so here it is. We do not own the rights to the topics that we write about in this chapter. Disney is the true owner of Beauty and the Beast and Roosterteeth owns RWBY. So, now that the legal stuff is done, enjoy the Chapter!)**

* * *

After some time Wolf reappeared back in the theater with an annoyed expression. He saw Yang, Coco, Nora, Winter, Velvet and Ruby with their clothes in tatters. Ruby and Velvet had sad expressions while the others looked at them just as annoyed as Wolf. Though Yang was still distraught at what she learned about her sister.

"So, we all better now?" Wolf asked sarcastically. The two sadly nodded. "Good. The parents should all be done by now so I'll bring them back, then I'll get to work setting everything up."

He snapped his fingers and the parents all appeared, though the dad's, save for Nicholas, were exhausted while all the wives had pleasurable and satisfied looks on their faces. Ghira had an ice pack on his pelvis. Qrow looked at him concerned.

"You okay there Ghira?" Qrow asked.

"I'm fine. This is actually normal with Kali." Ghira explained. Kali just chuckled a bit.

Tai then had a question. "How often do you-"

"Very." he interrupted. "I should be fine soon… probably." He wasn't exactly sure since this time she was hopped up on catnip.

Qrow put a hand on his shoulder. "I know your pain." he then turned to Summer who was giggling.

While Wolf was busy, Pyrrha was able to let Glynda know about the arrangement she and the others had. Glynda was slightly hesitant, but ended up agreeing.

While Glynda was busy, Neo had kidnapped her new 'cousin' Chance and was snuggling with him. She thought he was adorable. Glynda wasn't very happy about that one bit.

"Excuse me, but I will be taking my nephew back." Glynda said with some bite in her words. Neo then ignored her and kept snuggling the baby. Glynda had half a mind to snatch him away and throw Neo through a wall but was stopped when Wolf reappeared.

Wolf cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, I'm going to start the viewing now." he said as he sat down. He then got ready for the screen to turn on… Right now… right now?... "Uh…"

"Everything alright?" Ruby asks, seeing Wolf becoming nervous about something.

"Hehe, don't get mad but… I seem to have misplaced the universe I was going to show…" He says, nervously rubbing his neck with his hand.

"How do you just 'misplace' a whole universe?!" asked Weiss who was shocked beyond anything.

"Hey cut me some slack!" he snaps at her "The multiverse is literally infinite, your going to misplace some every once in a while." he says as he starts pacing "And it's not like finding a needle in a haystack. No no, it's like trying to find one specific piece of hay in a pile full of infinite pieces. And like stepping into a few piles of needles along the way." Wolf snaps.

"So… what are you going to do?" Es asked him as she was still snuggling Cici.

"Well… I may know someone who could help…" Wolf says, grabbing his phone.

"Oh, do you mean-"

"Yes Es, I do." he says as he starts dialing the number. "He has someone who has been cataloguing the multiverse for 50 years. If anyone knows where it is, it's him." Wolf told her as he placed the phone against his ears.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Coco.

"Another writer like myself. I'm going to ask if I can borrow some help from someone in a world he looks after." Wolf explains as it begins to ring. The person on the other end picked up. "Hey Oberon, mind if I ask you a favor? Yeah, I kinda misplaced a universe… yes I do need his help… I'm listening… sounds interesting… alright I'll do it, thanks dude. Later." Wolf said as the call ended.

"So what's going on?" asked Juniper.

"I'm going to be bringing some people over for this viewing." Wolf said as he then made a portal. "Time works a little differently between universe's so Oberon probably already got them up to speed on what's going on." Wolf was then walking backwards toward the portal. "I should be back soon so you don't have to wait lo- wow aaaaaaAAHHHH!" Unfortunately, the portal did not reach all the way to the floor so he tripped on the bottom, and fell in.

As he fell through, the portal closed and Weiss face palmed a bit. "And he is supposed to be a god…" sighed the heiress.

Meanwhile in universe 12996529, we cut to the room of the super computer turned android, AIDA, with an alternate version of team rwby. They had just received a letter from Oberon, letting them know Wolf would arrive.

"soooo, how long do we have to wait?" Yang asks

"It depends, time runs differently in dimensions." AIDA explains "Hour's could be seconds, Decades can be minutes. Heck, even centuries can pass and it would seem like time was frozen."

However, just as he finishes that sentence, A portal begins to open in the room.

"...or right now. Now works too." AIDA says nervously.

"So… what's this guy supposed to be like?" asked Yang.

"I… don't know. I never met him." AIDA replied.

"Well the letter said he's nice, so I'm sure it's fine." said a hopeful Ruby.

"But it also said for Jaune to leave for his own 'protection'." Blake reminded her leader.

Just then Weiss heard something from the portal. "Wait… what's that noise?" They all listened carefully to the portal.

"-AAAAAAHHHHH- OOF!" Just then, Wolf fell out of the portal flat on his back groaning. "Ugh… I think I fell on my keys…"

Team rwby had a few sweat drops seeing him. They all had one thought go through their heads. "This guys a god?"

AIDA walked over to him. "I take it your Wolf?" he then offered his hand.

"Yeah… that's me…" Wolf groaned as he took the hand and was helped up. He was rubbing his backside to make the pain stop. "So… your AIDA, right?"

"Yes, that would be me." AIDA nodded.

"Alright. I kinda need help. I kinda… misplaced a universe and was hoping you would help." the god requested.

"Sure, what kind?" AIDA asked him.

"A tale as old as time buddy."

"Alright then, the one with Adam, or the one with Jaune? Also, drawn or live action?" Aida whispered that last part. Blake flinched at the mention of Adam.

"Jaune, and live action please." Wolf replied, also whispering the last part. AIDA nodded and went to download it into a USB drive. "Great. So, would you guys like to see this with the others?" Wolf asks them all

"Um… I don't know. Oberon's letter had Jaune leave for his protection, is it going to be dangerous?" Ruby asked nervously.

"What? Why would… Oh OH! Pfft, no he probably was worried about all the girls who are crushing on him there. That or his sister, parents and Salem." Wolf chuckled.

"Wait, there are girls there that like him?" asked Yang. The others were a bit surprised by that as well, though Blake, Yang and Ruby were a little concerned. They were also surprised by the fact that Jaune's sister and parents are there. But… who's Salem?

"Yep. Several in fact." the god nodded.

"W-who?" asked a nervous Ruby.

"Well there's my world's version of you Ruby, as well as Pyrrha." that made Ruby smile a bit knowing that she likes Jaune in several universes. They also chuckled at the fact it was the same with Pyrrha "As well as Weiss."

Weiss went wide eyed at that, as did the others. "Excuse me? I see him as a friend, nothing else."

"Well that's fine, but your counterpart had fallen for him."

"Huh, pretty surprising given their history," said Yang. "So who else?"

"Well there's also Velvet and Coco from cfvy. As well as Glynda and Neo."

"Really? Miss Goodwitch is in love with Jaune?" asked a surprised Blake. Wolf nodded.

"Wait, Neo? As in that ice cream colored girl from the train?" asked Yang. She remembered the girl's name from one of the universes she saw.

"Yep. Don't worry, there won't be any trouble." Wolf said. They all looked at each other and nodded.

Aida then handed the drive over to Wolf. "Here you go. I put it in here."

Wolf nodded. "Thanks. Alright everyone, let's get going."

They walked toward the portal. Before waking in, Wolf made sure to be careful this time. He didn't want to end up tripping again.

Back at the theater the portal then opened back up.

"Huh, guess we really didn't need to wait long after all." said W-Ruby. ( **Since we're having two versions of rwby, mine will be W-Rwby for as in Wolf's Rwby and Oberon1211's will be A-Rwby for AIDA's Rwby.)**

Wolf then walked through. "Hey, I'm back and I'm here with our guests." he said as then Aida and A-rwby walked through.

Everyone in the theater was surprised to see another version of rwby enter the theater.

"Two rwby's? Awesome!" shouted Nora.

"This… is really weird." Coco said in a shocked tone.

A-rwby was surprised about seeing some of the people here.

A-Blake went wide eyed seeing her parents, as well as Sienna and Ilia of all people. Another thing that shocked her beyond words was that her counterpart, as well as all the female faunus in the room, had more than one animal trait. What was also strange was that there was a little baby that looked kinda like Ilia, dressed as an octopus, gumming on her counterpart's tail. She was also surprised and angry to see Roman Torchwick was here.

A-Weiss was surprised to see her sister Winter, as well as their mother was here as well.

A-Yang was told Neo was here but she still wasn't happy about it. But she was also shocked to see her mother was here as well, though she didn't know how to feel about this one since she had seen worlds where she is actually a good mother.. She and A-Ruby were also surprised that their dad and uncle Qrow were here. As well as-

"Mom!" shouted A-Ruby as she ran to Summer with tears in her eyes and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe it, it's you, it's really you!" She knew it wasn't her Summer but she was still happy. It's been so long since she could hug her mother.

Summer understood. She figured this Ruby's Summer died like she did, so she just hugged her right back lovingly. After a bit A-Ruby calmed down and ended the hug.

Just then A-Ruby was surprised when A-Yang punched Summer right in the face. "Yang! Why did you do that?!" she yelled at her sister in shock.

A-Yang's eyes were red and had tears in them. She glaring right at Summer. "You promised you would come back! You left and broke your promise! You left us just like Raven!" She had grown abandonment issues over the years. After Summer was gone and she found out about Raven, she had grown a fear of others abandoning her, she just tried to hide it.

W-Yang felt the same. She probably would have done the same as her counterpart when she saw Summer. She was just a little too shocked to see her come back to life, be kidnapped and brought to a theater in another realm and meeting a god. She was just happy that Summer was back.

"I'm sorry Yang. You have no idea how horrible I feel for not coming back. When… when I died, one of the last things I thought was how sorry I was that I wasn't going to keep my promise." Summer said as she got up. She walked over to the alternate Yang. A-Yang just let her tears fall and hugged Summer. They hugged for what felt like forever.

As that happened Aida saw Penny and went up to her. "Penny!" He exclaims happily as he gets her into a hug.

Penny was confused, but hugged back anyways. "Do you know me?" she asked.

"I'm currently in a relationship with my world's version of you."Aida explains as he lets her go "But I would be happy if we can be good friends." Aida told her.

"I would be more than happy to have another friend." Penny nodded.

"It's a good thing we are wearing different outfits. It would get quite confusing otherwise." A-Weiss said as she walked to her counterpart.

"Yes. I'm glad we decided to change outfits earlier." W-Weiss agreed with her counterpart.

"So while I have you, I'm told you had fallen for your Jaune?"

"W-well… yes I have." blushed W-Weiss. "I learned he really liked me for me, and I learned what a kind person he really is. I decided I want to give him a chance."

"Well, I guess that's fine. I just see him as a friend." A-Weiss said as she sat down.

A-Yang turned to her counterpart. "What about you? You got a thing for the white knight?"

W-Yang was surprised but shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. He's nice but I don't know."

"That's too bad. Me and my Ruby are currently in a relationship with him, and my Blakey is giving it some thought." A-Yang said with a smirk. W-Blake was surprised and turned to her counterpart, who nodded with a blush.

W-Yang then had a worried thought. "Please tell me your Ruby is sweet and innocent." she begged. She was hoping there was a Ruby in the multiverse that held on to her image of her sweet little sister.

"Uh… Why?" A-Yang was kinda confused.

Maria then decided to speak up. "It's because our version of Summers little girl is so kinky she's down for anything anytime." the Grimm Reaper cackled.

A-Weiss and Blake were both shocked while Yang and Ruby's brains needed a reboot while blushing hard. They were having trouble comprehending what they just heard.

W-Ruby blushed a bit while Raven was surprised by that while Tai was horrified at that. He still saw Ruby as his little girl, even if the truth was out.

Qrow went wide eyed but just sighed. She certainly took after Summer. He then went a bit down memory lane. He felt exhausted just thinking about those times. And then there was that one time at beacon. He shivered at that memory.

Just then, Coco had a thought. "Sooo… do they also have the whole… family situation?"

That caught the attention of A-rwby. "Uh… what family situation?" asked A-Yang.

Wolf just inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Oooh… well it's… pretty complicated." he admitted.

"How?" A-Blake. She was more than a little curious, and if her Yang wasn't just as curious she would have made a cat joke.

Wolf began sweating. "Weeell…" he then explained everything. He left out no detail. From the reveal of who someone's real parents are, to the ancestry, to relations and everything.

A-rwby's eyes went wide and were lost for words. They could not believe what they just heard. They looked at Ozpin and Salem, surprised that they have been around that long. Then to Es as she snuggled Cinder, the fact she was a god was crazy. They were also surprised that Cinder had her mind split between her good and evil half. And the fact Jaune is basically a prince?! They turned to Aida, curious if it was the same in their world.

Aida noticed the stares and sweat nervously. He knew what they were wondering. "Um… I could look into it when we get back I guess." he shrugged with a nervous smile.

They still couldn't believe it. A-Ruby and Weiss then looked at Qrow. It was crazy to hear to be perfectly honest. Especially when A-Weiss saw a universe where Qrow and Winter had a child together, so it kinda made this weirder for her.

A-Weiss then looked at Jackie. To think, she was a female clone of her father? And she was actually nice to boot?

Jackie then went over to her. "Hello, it's lovely to meet another Weiss. How are you? Are you eating well? How has school been?" she asked, mother henning her. She did the same to W-Weiss and Winter during the break. She was acting like a good parent, like both Weiss' and Winter wished their Jacques had.

It made A-Weiss really uncomfortable to meet a version of Jacques like this.

A-Blake was especially uncomfortable looking at Eve. Eve walked over to her to say hello, but A-Blake backed away a bit. She saw the hurt expression Eve had and felt bad. "I-I'm sorry… I just-"

"It's ok." Eve interrupted. "I know I come from someone who's… very cruel. I'm sorry for bothering you..." Eve said sadly as she went back to her seat. Jackie went over to comfort her.

A-Blake felt a little guilty now. She shouldn't be mad at Eve for everything Adam had done. And Eve was actually really nice too. She wanted to find a way to make it up to her.

"Oh, is your Weiss a secret gamer like ours, and her sister?" W-Yang asked. W-Weiss blushed a bit.

"E-excuse me?!" A-Weiss asked shockingly. "How can you enjoy something so trivial?" she asked her counterpart and alternate sister.

"Well… it was the only fun thing I could do growing up in the mansion…" W-Weiss tells her.

"Yes. And Klein was always kind enough to bring us some games to play." Winter nodded. A-Weiss couldn't believe this.

"Wow, now that is awesome. We have been trying to get our ice-queen into it for a while." A-Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, then we could be gaming buddies. But she is so difficult." A-Ruby sighed. A-Blake was neutral about this.

Then when A-rwby looked at Adrian and Juliet and remembered being told they were Jaune's, after seeing how cute they are all playing together with Chance, well… Aida's Yang, Ruby and Blake were starting to imagine them raising a child with Jaune.

It got even worse when the two crawled over to A-rwby and reached up wanting uppies. The girls gushed as they picked up the adorable bundles.

Aida saw the expressions the three girls that liked their Jaune had, and he then felt a chill. _'I will probably have to make sure Jaune is safe if they go baby crazy.'_ he thought.

Wolf also saw it and decided to change the subject." Well why don't we all relax and start-" but before he could finish a piece of paper materialized out of thin air. "Oh, it's a letter from Amp." he chuckled.

A-rwby remembered him saying that he is Cinder's father and an interdimensional being. Wolf cleared his throat and read aloud.

 **Wolf**

 **I took Adam and put him in a special torture room, listening to Barny all the time. I made sure to gag him, as well as put him in a straight jacket. I am sending him to you for the next viewing as I think it's one he should see. Also to the girls in the room, I made it so he can't die. Meaning if he pisses you guys off, go nuts in kicking his ass.**

 **Adrian Midnight-Phoenix**

Just then, Adam, who was gagged and bound up, appeared on one of the seats. He was struggling hard and was extremely angry. Both Blake's were shocked to see him. Though A-Blake was surprised that Ilia and Sienna were also unhappy to see him.

"Alright… now let's get started on the viewing." Wolf sighed. Everyone sat down and got ready.

A-rwby returned Adrian and Juliet to their mothers. A-Blake still thought the idea of Ilia being the mother of Jaune's child was kinda weird, even if she was a clone. But Ilia seemed happy with her daughter.

"Excuse me, can I have a glass of milk?" A-Ruby asked. Just then a glass of milk appeared in her hands.

"Wow, what was that?" A-Yang asked.

"Whatever drink or food you want, the theater will provide." Wolf told her. A-rwby was surprised by that but was happy about that. They summoned some snacks. A-Blake summoned a bowl of fish. She had stars in her eyes as she ate.

"Now we don't have to worry about missing anything to get snacks!" A-Ruby cheared.

"Wish we had this." A-Weiss said.

"What's wrong with my room?" Aida asked.

"Nothing. It is just a bit inconvenient to have to get up to get snacks. Plus watching in a theater is actually quite nice." A-Blake replied. A-Yang nodded.

Aida just sighed while Wolf patted his shoulder. "Don't take it personally. I made the theater to both make it relaxing, and stylish to watch universes in."

"I suppose that makes sense. My room was more for research than entertainment." Aida nodded.

As that was finished, A-Yang then turned to her counterpart and whispered. "So… are you uncomfortable with mom here?" she asked, gesturing to Raven.

"Well… I was at first. But now she is trying to patch things up with me and dad." W-Yang told her. A-Yang was surprised by that, but now felt there was hope between her and her Raven.

The screen then turned on and the universe started.

 **A magnificent castle. Resplendent, bespeaking great wealth and power. The grounds and stonework are immaculate.**

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Velvet said in awe.

"Yes, it's quite lovely." Winter agreed.

 **NARRATOR (V.O.)**

 **"Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young Prince lived in a beautiful castle..."**

 **A single red rose clinging to a rose bush on a stormy spring night until a weathered hand plucks the rose.**

 **"Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was selfish and unkind."**

"Sounds like someone we knew when we first met them." W-Yang said. Her counterpart chuckled as they both looked to their Weiss'.

"Hey!" they both shouted. The rest of their friends chuckled a bit.

 **Tight on the Prince being groomed by his servants. A french maid paints an exotic animal mask on the Prince's face with a feather brush. A tall valet drapes the Prince with an elaborately bejeweled coat.**

No one could tell if it was someone they knew because of the mask and wig, but they felt he was familiar.

"I feel like I know him somewhere." Saphron said with a squint. She tried hard to put her finger on it.

"He has a funny looking wig." Nora giggled.

"It was actually a common thing for those of nobility to wear during formal events." Ozpin told her.

 **"He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects..."**

"What a dick." Coco said with a frown.

"It did say he was selfish and unkind." Pyrrha reminded them.

"I'm with Coco. That's no excuse for being an asshole." A-Yang told her.

"I never said I didn't agree with her. I'm just saying she shouldnt me surprised by how he acts."

 **The maid dusts his wig with powder while a Majordomo holds a pocket watch, indicating that they are running late.**

 **"Master, it's time." The Majordomo says.**

"His voice sounded familiar." Glynda said, trying to figure it out.

"Yes. I feel I have heard it before." Ozpin agreed.

A few of the students felt the same. They wished they could see everyone's faces, but the screen had it angled so that they couldn't see above the neck.

 **With a haughty wave, the Prince instructs his footman to bring more light.**

 **"Oui, maître." The footman says**

"Seriously I'm starting to get mad trying to figure out who they are." A-Yang said in an annoyed tone.

"What was that he said?" asked W-Yang.

"It's old Eastern Valian. He said 'yes master'." Pyrrha answered.

"Well in this universe it's called French." Wolf told her.

"It's called that in a lot of universes." continued Aida. Wolf was happy to have someone help explain these things and smiled.

 **A candelabra is lifted to the preening Prince as he looks at himself in an ornate hand mirror.**

 **"... and his parties with the most beautiful people."**

 **The ornate room is filled with beautiful people from all corners of the world, each on display for the Prince's pleasure. A circle of eligible maidens bow their heads. Seated on a throne chair, dominated by a majestic coat of arms, the Prince snaps his fingers impatiently at an italian maestro, who smiles, revealing comically rotten teeth.**

Everyone blanched at that. They wished that this one only showed below the neck. It still didn't show the rest of the face though.

"That guy needs some better dental care." Tai said, grossed out.

"See Neo, that is why I won't let you only eat ice cream and make you brush your teeth. You could end up like that guy, or worse." Roman told his adoptive daughter. Neo jumped a bit in fright and put a hand over her mouth.

Jackie was very upset at hearing this. "Neo, I'm very disappointed. You should try eating better than that. I'm surprised you don't have a stomach ache. Next chance I get, I'm cooking you a decent meal young lady."

Neo didn't know why, but she actually liked this kind of attention. Maybe Roman having a woman like her in his life wouldn't be so bad. She then realized what she just thought and shook her head.

'NO! Roman doesn't need to date anyone. I refuse to have her be my mom! Roman doesnt need a good woman in his life!' she then flinched a bit when she thought that. She felt bad for thinking something like that, but she still refused to see anyone as her mom.

Chance then patted her face. That got her out of those thoughts. She went right back to cuddling him and gushing over how cute he was.

Roman chuckled a bit. He thought maybe he could show Chance to his mother. Maybe then she would be too distracted to nag about wanting him to marry.

Wolf then went over to Neo. "Hey, how about you let the kids have some of the ice cream Amp got you?"

Roman couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! Fat chance. Neo never shares any of her ice cre-" he was cut off seeing her give some to Chance in a bowl. His eyes went wide.

"Just so you know, Chance likes any kind of ice cream and Juliet loves strawberry." Wolf told her.

"Adrian loves chocolate and vanilla." Saphron told her.

Neo nodded and gave the babies all a bowl of ice cream. Adrian and Juliet then said "Dank you." while Chance said "Dank you Nene." Everyone awed at that while Neo's heart started to melt like a hot fudge sundae in summer.

Glynda especially couldn't stop aweing. "A-alright. You can have him for a while. Just don't give him too much, or let anything happen to him, or else." Glynda told her. Not even Wolf would protect the girl if anything happened. Neo nodded and snuggled Chance more.

 **The maestro sits at a harpsichord and motions to his wife, a large diva holding a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Zwei.**

"Zwei!" shouted both Ruby's with joy. Just then the little corgi came running at the sound of his name. He was a little confused at seeing two of her, but walked over to both of them. Both reapers then went and snuggled him.

A-Blake groaned at the site of the dog. W-Blake put her hand on her counterparts shoulder. "Tell me about it." she sighed.

 **As the music begins, the Prince steps forward, and the diva fills the room with a voice as big as her frame, allowing the Prince to perform a round play with several debutantes**

 **(DIVA)**

 **"Oh, how divine.**

 **Glamour, music and magic combine.**

 **See the maidens so anxious to shine.**

 **Look for a sign that enhances.**

 **Chances**

 **She'll be his special one."**

Ozpin couldn't help but feel her voice was eerily familiar. Like he had heard it long ago. When he tries to remember it made him feel sad.

Salem felt it was familiar as well. And trying to remember had the same effect on her.

"She has a lovely voice." Winter complimented.

"Yes, I would love to meet her. Perhaps a duet?" Weiss thought aloud. W-Weiss nodded in agreement.

 **The dance speeds up. The Prince connects momentarily with a beautiful woman but quickly moves on when his eye catches someone even more dazzling**

"He seems to really like beauty a little too much." Ghira sighed.

"Looks that way." Nicholas nodded.

 **"What a display!**

 **What a breathtaking thrilling array.**

 **Every prince, every dog has his day.**

 **Let us sing with passion, gusto**

 **Fit to bust - oh**

 **Not a care in the world!"**

 **KNOCK KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCK.**

 **The Prince stops to look around. Then a gust of wind blows open the windows. Sconces flicker and go dark as the figure enters in silhouette, hobbling on a cane.**

 **Furious, the Prince grabs a lit candelabra from the Footman. He rudely pushes through the crowd, sweeping people from his path. He crosses to the windows, finally revealing an old beggar woman shivering from the rain.**

"Oh, the poor woman looks like she would catch a death of cold." Summer said sadly.

"Reminds me of the first few days after I lost my eyes. I didn't know where I was going, I was cold and alone. I thought I was going to die." Maria sighed going down memory lane. Summer went over to her old mentor and hugged her.

Glynda couldn't help but feel the woman was familiar.

 **"Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the Prince a single rose."**

 **She looks to the Prince with hope and offers him the red rose. The Prince turns and laughs to his guests at how ridiculous this situation is.**

"The guy seems like a real jerk." Tai growled.

"A lot of rich people are like that. They grow up spoiled and entitled. Think they deserve whatever they want and are turned into jerks." Qrow spat.

Winter and Weiss went to argue but their mother interrupted. "Sadly it's true. My father made sure to raise me honest thankfully. I hate to imagine if he hadn't."

The Weiss' and Winter were surprised by that. But thinking back, they may have been a bit spoiled years back. Winter changed because the military disciplined that out of her, and the Weiss' changed because of their friends. It was also thanks to Klien and each other as well. They supposed they could have been like this prince if not for that.

Infact, he seems a lot like their brother now that they thought about it.

 **He takes the rose from her hand and looks at it. Looking back at her and seeing her disfigured face and body, he drops the rose and refuses to let her stay.**

 **"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within."**

 **The woman lowers her head as if to cry.**

"Asshole." A-Yang grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm with her. This guy seems like a real jerk." Emerald nodded. Neo nodded as well.

 **"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's outward appearance melted away to reveal..."**

 **Suddenly, the old woman's cape and hood cocoon. An eruption of light as she transforms into...**

 **"...a beautiful Enchantress." To reveal her true form**

Everyone was amazed by what they saw. Though the light made it hard to see her face, what they could see was mesmerizing.

 **The wind picks up inside the room. Looking at the beautiful and powerful Enchantress, the Prince falls to his knees frightened. This action causes the rest of his guests to run in fear and panic**

 **"The Prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart."**

"It's hard to imagine someone with no love in their heart." Kali said sadly.

 _"Oh it's possible."_ Cindy said with a grin. Cici could only sigh at Cindy.

 **The guests scream in horror as they continue to flee. But pushing her way through the crowd, A young girl slips into the ballroom, watching in wonder at the Enchantress. The mother then hurries inside to grab her.**

 **"Ruby! Ruby! Oh my..." shouted the girl's mother in fear, just as the doors slam shut, leaving the staff, the entertainers and the dog trapped in the room.**

"Hey, it's me!" both Ruby's shout at the same time.

Both Weiss' sighed at their partners. They both had been in world's they have seen, yet they still get like this when seeing themselves.

"Aww, you are so tiny and cute my little roses." Summer gushed as she hugged both Ruby's.

 **"As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast..."**

 **As the Prince begs for mercy, his body begins to transform. His jewelry pops off. His clothing rips as he grows larger.**

"Wow…" Coco said surprised. A lot of people were surprised to see him changed. It only showed the area around the eyes but the amount of fur showed it must have been bad.

 **"... and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there."**

"Well that hardly seems fair." Pyrrha said upset.

"Life isn't fair I'm afraid." Salem growled. She knew that more than most. Ozpin looked at her sadly.

 **Close on a portrait of the handsome prince as the beast's giant paw slashes it.**

Everyone grumbled. They didn't even get a chance to get a good look at the picture, so they couldn't find out who it was. Though the Schnee sisters thought it might be their brother, but the eye color was a different shade so that was out.

 **Years later, the enchanted castle stands isolated. The property is surrounded by an ice hedge. The only sound is the grim winter wind as we move closer to the castle.**

"So it's winter everyday there now or something?" asked W-Yang.

"Looks that way." her partner's counterpart agreed.

"Awesome. You could make a snow fort everyday!" Nora shouted enthusiastically. Ren just smiled at his girlfriend's shenanigans

 **"As days bled into years, the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved."**

"That's kinda sad. Everyone you ever loved and who loved you back can't even remember you exist?" W-Ruby said sadly.

"I can't imagine how that feels." A-Ruby agreed.

"I'm certain it's a sad feeling." Ren sighed.

 **At the highest window of the west wing, we see the rose, already wilting, covered with a glass bell jar.**

 **"But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. For if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time."**

"So… he pretty much needs to become a decent human being?" Qrow asked.

"Looks that way." Tai shrugged.

"Well that could be hard. People take time to change after all." Ozpin told them.

 **We see the beast placing his claw like hand delicately on the jar.**

 **"As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"**

Hearing that, some felt a little bad. Sure he was a jerk, but no one deserves to think they could never be loved.

"That's kind of sad." W-Ruby's said sadly.

"No one deserves to feel like that." A-Ruby agreed.

"Yeah not gonna lie, he may have been a jerk but that's a bit much." A-Yang agreed. Her counterpart nodded.

"Oh please. I'd say he more than got what he deserved." A-Weiss spat.

"Indeed. I don't see how much of a difference it would make. I doubt anyone would have truly loved him before." W-Weiss agreed. Both Blake's agreed with her a bit.

"You weren't that different at the start of beacon ice queens." W-Yang retorted.

"E-excuse me?!" shouted A-Weiss.

"W-well that's not…" W-Weiss stammered.

A-Yang spoke up. "She's right. You were kind of an entitled bitch at the start. You were trying to persuade the teachers to change yourself to the leader, you were rude to my sister, even when she was trying to help you, and you had it out for her over an accident. How exactly is it different from you?"

Both Weiss's had nothing to say. They would be lying if they tried to argue. They all just turned back to the screen.

 **The front door of a cozy cottage opens to reveal Blake, a pure beauty blessed with intelligent, fiercely inquisitive eyes.**

"Look, it's Blake!" A-Ruby shouted.

"Auny!" Juliet cheered seeing her aunt Blake. Her outfit then changed to match the version of Blake on screen. She then crawled to her aunt and wanted up. W-Blake gushed and put the baby girl on her lap.

Ilia got a little upset that her daughter was dressed as Blake and not her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't look cute. So cute that she couldn't stand it

Then W-Blake realized something. "Wait, but… I'm not a faunus here?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh we've seen a universe like that before." A-Blake told her.

"There are in fact, some universes where faunus don't exist." Wolf told her. That was a big deal to all the faunus in the room.

Just then Qrow, in a drunken stupor, called the god over. He whispered to him an idea and Wolf loved it.

Wolf went over to both Yang's. He whispered to them, and their smiles showed that they liked the idea. Wolf then created three laser pointers and gave them both one. The three then pointed them in front of Kali and both Blake's.

When the three cat faunus saw the red dots their eyes turned to slits. W-Blake put Juliet down and the three jumped and tried to grab the dots. Wolf and both Yang's were snickering at that. The three cat girls were running after them till the dots came together and the three girls hit their heads together.

Everyone was laughing, save for Ghira and Sienna, who just sighed. For being advocates for faunus equality, the Blake's and Kali were like huge faunus stereotypes. The three just blushed and went back to their seats.

A-Blake was especially embarrassed since she isn't normally like that. She must have been tired from everything lately and had a moment of weakness.

"You girls can keep those." Wolf told the Yang's. The two blondes thanked him as Qrow then gave Wolf the 20$ he now owed.

"I gotta say, that is money well spent." Qrow chuckled.

"Happy to do business with you." the god chuckled.

Juliet then crawled over to Juniper and asked her grandmother up. Juniper squealed and picked her grandbaby up and cuddled her.

"Dear, I love you, but you and Blake need to control yourselves better." Ghira sighed to his wife.

"Well at least we have better control then my cousins." Kali pouted.

Hearing that, everyone grew curious while W-Blake and Ghira shivered a bit. "Yes, thankfully." Ghira sighed.

"Alright, now I'm curious?" A-Yang asked.

"Please no." W-Blake pleaded with her mother. Talking about her cousins was always uncomfortable for her. A-Blake was kinda confused.

"Well, you know how much control me and Blake have over our lust and feline instincts?" Kali asked.

"You mean lack thereof?" Glynda asked. She remembered how Kali used to be at Beacon. No control whatsoever. A few of the boys she had crushes on she literally pounced on them. "You even pounced on Ghira the second you first laid eyes on him." Ghira blushed remembering that.

"I remember that. Ghira was a blushing mess!" Nicholas laughed. "He used to be terrible with women. He couldn't even talk to them without stuttering, and Kali just jumps on top of him, rubs her head on his neck while purring and makes him put his hands on her ass!" he laughed out. Ghira's blush got even worse.

"I-i wasn't that bad…" Kali defended.

"Kali, you even started licking his neck at one point. I even recorded it as proof." Glynda smirked. Ghira just sighed a bit. Though it is thanks to Kali being so forward he is now able to talk to women.

He couldn't even talk to his female teammates in the war when he was younger. He made Jaune look like he was great with women.

Kali just laughed awkwardly. "Hehe, yes well… my cousins make it seem like me and Blake have perfect control. They don't even try to keep their lust and instincts in check. I had even caught them trying to seduce Ghira several times in the past." Ghira sighed remembering that.

Everyone looked on with wide eyes. They then all turned to Es who was also astonished. She looked around noticing the looks. "Don't look at me, there not from my line. Kali is mine on her father's side, her cousins are on her mother's. I have no idea how they are like that." Es defended.

"Damn, I find it hard to imagine." Coco said astonishingly. "They have to be completely wild." Kali and her family sighed and nodded.

"Well… that's certainly… interesting old friend." Nicholas said to Ghira.

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use Nicky." Qrow said wide eyed.

 **With a book in hand, she takes a deep breath of morning air and gazes toward the church which peaks above the village rooftops.**

 **(Blake)**

 _ **"Little town, it's a quiet village.**_

 _ **Every day like the one before.**_

 _ **Little town full of little people.**_

 _ **Waking up to say..."**_

"Wow, you're a pretty good singer kitty cats." A-Yang told both Blake's. W-Yang nodded.

"T-thanks…" both Blake's said at once with a blush.

"Well my kitten has always had a lovely voice." Kali gushed. This made the Blake's blush even more.

"But why is she singing?" Mercury asked confused.

 **Blake looks at the clock on the church counting to 8am.**

 **3\. 2. 1.**

 **On cue, the villagers begin their day. A housewife opens a window, nods to a woman shaking out a rug nearby. A butcher opens his shop, waves to a cobbler moving past with his cart. An old vagrant is the only one to notice Blake, smiling at her as he's tossed inside a holding tank by two gendarme.**

"I wonder what he did to be locked up?" Kali asked.

"He looked drunk." Qrow spoke.

"You would know." Raven said with a smirk. That earned her a glare from Qrow.

 **(VILLAGERS)**

 _ **Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour.**_

 **(VAGRANT)**

 **Bonjour!**

"Uh…" went both Yang's.

"It means 'hello'." Pyrrha explained. This got an 'oh' from both Yangs.

"How do you know so much about the old language's Pyrrha?" asked Velvet.

"I did a study of them over the years. I had a small fascination. I only know a small bit. A few things here and there." Pyrrha said with a blush.

"It's still quite impressive, Miss Nikos. Not many people take an interest in those languages anymore." Ozpin said with a smile. Ever since the four kingdoms came together there wasn't really much need for the old languages anymore.

 **Blake weaves between the villagers, making herself invisible**

 **(Blake)**

 _ **"There goes the baker with his tray like always.**_

 _ **The same old bread and rolls to sell"**_

 **She walks up to the hurried baker and buys a baguette, She then approaches Qrow, the potter, tending to his mule .**

"I'm a potter in this world?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, I'm surprised they would let anyone as unlucky as you work with something as delicate as pottery." Raven chuckled.

"Are you seriously going to be like this the entire time?!" Qrow shouted.

"Maybe…" his sister said with a smirk.

"Alright Raven, that's enough." Summer said while giggling. Tai was also laughing. This took them back to when they went to beacon.

 _ **"Every morning just the same**_

 _ **Since the morning that we came**_

 _ **To this poor provincial town"**_

 **"Good morning, Blake" Qrow the potter says as he scratches his head, trying to remember something. He searches his cart which is loaded with pottery.**

 **"Good morning, Monsieur Qrow. Have you lost something again?" Blake asks with a smile**

 **"I believe I have. Problem is, I can't remember what. Well, I'm sure it will come to me." Qrow says. As he sees her leave, he asks "Where are you off to?"**

They were all curious about what it was he forgot. Raven chuckled thinking he probably forgot it because of how much he drinks.

 **"To return this book to Tuskon. It's about two lovers in fair Italy." Blake says swooning with a smile**

"Tuskon?" asked W-Blake. "It's sad that no one knows who his killer is. I've been wondering if it was someone in the whitefang…"

"I've wondered that too." A-Blake agreed. They remember reading his death in the paper and seeing his store was turned into a crime scene.

Emerald and Mercury then looked between each other for a second. Sienna thought that the name sounded familiar. She didn't like knowing someone who only ran a bookshop was murdered by the white fang. Adam growled hearing the name, he was happy the deserter was dead.

 **"Sounds boring." Qrow says with a grimace**

Both Blake's gave Qrow an annoyed look.

"Hey, different me." He defended with his hands up.

 **Blake, as she leaves, passes school boy's as they march into the school house. Their heads turn in unison.**

 **(SCHOOL BOYS)**

 _ **"Look there she goes**_

 _ **That girl is strange, no question"**_

"Is this a musical or something?" Qrow asked.

"It looks like it, yes." Nicholas said.

"It is certainly strange indeed." Ghira spoke.

 **The nasty headmaster, in charge of teaching the kids, ushers them in impatiently.**

 **(NASTY HEADMASTER)**

 _ **"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"**_

They were all confused by that part. They didn't know why those kids and that man thought that way about her.

 **As the boy's scramble into school, Blake steps on the stones over the duck pond revealing girls forced into "women's work" chores. Such as washing clothes in the circular laverie. They're surrounded by women kneading clothes on barrels.**

 **(WASHER WOMEN)**

 _ **"Never part of any crowd**_

 _ **`Cause her head's up on some cloud"**_

 **(LITTLE GIRLS)**

 _ **"No denying she's a funny girl**_

 _ **That Blake"**_

"Okay, what's going on?" A-Yang asked.

"This takes place during a time when the idea of a girl reading was considered ridiculous." Wolf told her.

"That is idiotic." A-Weiss growled. Her counterpart nodded.

"He never said it wasn't." Aida told her.

 **A flirtatious farmer approaches a pretty fishmonger's wife.**

 **(FARMER)**

 _ **"Bonjour, good day, how is your family?"  
**_ **  
(PRETTY FISHMONGER'S WIFE)**

 **(pointed)**

 _ **"Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?"**_

 **The Fishmonger pops up next to his wife, sending the would-be Lothario into retreat. Another fishmonger, the shrewish CLOTHILDE, accosts him:**

"Denied!" W-Yang chuckled.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if that was a counterpart of Neptune." W-Weiss growled.

"Did something happen between you and your Neptune?" A-Weiss asked. She had seen a few things where Neptune was portrayed badly.

"The guy cheated on her with a whole bunch of other women." Nora told her. "She even got a list from uncle Amp."

"Thank you so much for reminding me Nora." W-Weiss growled through her teeth. Nora just giggled a bit.

"HE WHAT?!" A-Weiss shouted. She was going to have to see just how faithful her Neptune was. Her team's counterparts and her own seemed similar to them with only minor differences. Who knows how similar her Neptune is from theirs.

"That reminds me." W-Blake said as she turned to her counterpart. "You might want to keep an eye out for your Sun. Turns out mine has been stalking me."

"What?!" A-Blake asked. She couldn't believe she just heard that. Though that would explain why he was just hanging outside their window when they were trying to get some leads on Torchwick. She would have some questions for him when they got back.

 **(CLOTHILDE)**

 _ **"I need six eggs"  
**_ **  
The FARMER points out the price as Belle moves past that.** _ **"That's too expensive"**_

 **(Blake)**

 _ **"There must be more than this provincial Life"  
**_ **  
Blake escapes into the peace and serenity of a country church. A happy Tuskon looks up as she enters. "Well! If it isn't the only bookworm in town. So where did you run off to this week?" Referring to the book's location.**

The Blake's felt a little sad seeing him. They used to go to his shop all the time. He was always nice. They hope the ones that killed him are caught.

 **"Two cities in Northern Italy . I didn't want to come back." Blake says as she hands "Romeo and Juliet" to Tuskon, who dutifully returns it to the shelves of the town's "library" which is only a COUPLE DOZEN BOOKS in total. She remains hopeful though for a new book. "Have you got any new places to go?"**

"Well that's depressing." A-Blake said when she saw the small assortment of books he had.

"Yeah, especially compared to how many ours had." W-Blake agreed.

"You think this one also claims to have every book under the sun?" Mercury whispered to Emerald. That caused Emerald to roll her eyes. But she also had a small smirk.

"What's an Italy?" W-Weiss asked.

"A country. It's kinda like coastal Vacuo. It even has the same language." Wolf told her. He had a feeling he was going to have to explain stuff like this alot in this viewing.

 **With a sad smile, he says "I'm afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones that you'd like."**

 **Blake, choosing a book she has read many times before, says "Thank you, Tuskon. Your library almost makes our small corner of the world feel big."**

"That's kinda depressing." Tai said sadly.

"Yes. It's sad when you feel so confined like that." Salem said. She remembered being trapped in that tower for so long, books were her only escape. Ozpin saw the look on her face and felt sad.

 **He smiles. Blake smiles back.**

 **"Bon voyage." Tuskon says as she leaves the building**

"Goodbye." Pyrrha said. She expected someone to ask.

 **We now see Blake with her nose planted in her book. She walks down into the crowded market which is just being set up for the day. Blake passes Tom, Dick, and Stanley, all burly, tough guys.**

 **(TOM, DICK & STANLEY)**

 _ **"Look there she goes**_

 _ **The girl is so peculiar"**_

 **Blake buys jam then glides past an apothecary's open cart:**

 **(APOTHECARY)**

 _ **"I wonder if she's feeling well"  
**_ **  
Blake ducks under cheese seller's carrying their trays:**

 **(CHEESE SELLERS)**

 _ **"With a dreamy far-off look**_

 _ **And her nose stuck in a book**_

 _ **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Blake"**_

 **Behind her, florists pass by with huge bouquets. It's a glorious parade but Blake remains oblivious as she continues to read…**

"Hehe, that looks familiar." W-Yang said while looking at both Blake's. Her counterpart chuckled while both Blake's huffed with a blush. Meanwhile Kali was just chuckling at that.

 **(Blake)**

 _ **"Oh... isn't this amazing?**_

 _ **It's my favorite part because you'll see.**_

 _ **Here's where she meets Prince Charming.**_

 _ **But she won't discover that it's him**_

 _ **`Til chapter three."**_

"Well guess I don't have to read it now." Mercury jokes. That got him a slap from Emerald and both Blake's who walked over to him. He was getting pissed off at how this was beginning to look like a theme.

 **Three fashion-crazed village lasses, all dressed in the same style, pop their heads from the windows of the dress shop. Their mother, who is besotted with Blake, heads outside when she sees her:**

 **(VILLAGE LASSES' MOTHER)**

 _ **"Now it's no wonder her name means "Fair Lady"**_

 _ **Her looks have got no parallel"**_

 _"Oh I assure you. My looks make her look average."_ Cindy chuckled.

"Well someone's full of themself." Coco retorted.

 _"Look who's talking."_ Cindy spat. Coco glared at her.

"I'm sorry she's like this." Cici apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize about. It's her that I have problems with." Coco told Cici while pointing at Cindy in the mirror.

 **Her daughters follow, seething with jealousy:**

 **(VILLAGE LASS #1)**

 _ **"But behind that fair facade**_

 _ **I'm afraid she's rather odd"**_

 **(VILLAGE LASSES' MOTHER)**

 **(greets Blake)**

 _ **"Very different from the rest of us"**_

Everyone was finding it weird that she is the odd one in town just for reading. Wolf must not have been lying with what he said.

 **(VILLAGE LASSES)**

 _ **"She's nothing like the rest of us**_

 _ **Yes, different from the rest of us"**_

 **Blake slips through the crowd.**

 **(VILLAGERS)**

 _ **"Is Blake!"**_

 **Looking down on the village is Adam Taurus, a dashingly handsome war hero clad in a dazzling gold breastplate. The only thing bigger than his muscles is his ego.**

Both Yangs snickered at the comment at the end. The Blake's and Sienna felt like gagging at the compliments it gave him.

Adam was smirking under his gag seeing himself. Though he wasn't very happy at the fact he was human in this.

 **Strapped on his saddle is a musket and the spoils of his hunt: rabbit, fox, and fowl. Riding beside him is Adam's long-suffering aide-de-camp and devoted best friend Ilia. Through his spyglass, Adam spots Blake.**

"Best friend?" Ilia cringed. Learning what Adam was really like made any respect she had for him fly right out the window. The idea that a version of her was his best friend made her pissed a bit.

 **"Look at her, Ilia. My future wife." Adam says as he hands Ilia the spyglass to see Blake. "Blake is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best." Adam explains**

 **Finishing looking through the spyglass, Ilia tells Adam "But she's so well-read, and you're so... (about to say "not") Athletically inclined."**

Adam glared at her while everyone else just laughed. None more so than Sienna and the Blake's.

"Now that, that is hilarious." A-Yang laughed.

"Yeah, bullboy being called stupid is pretty on the money." Roman chuckled. He wiped away a fake tear.

 **"I know. Blake can be as argumentative as she is beautiful." Adam says**

 **"Exactly, who needs her, when you've got us!" Ilia says gesturing to the both of them**

 **"Yes, but ever since the war I've been missing something. And she's the only girl I've met who gives me that sense of..." Adam says trying to find the right word**

 **"…Je ne sais quoi?" Ilia offers**

 **"I don't know what that means." Adam says as he begins to ride towards the town.**

"And yet you live in a country where that is the main language." Wolf deadpanned.

"It seems your a thick headed idiot in multiple universes Adam." Sienna smirked. She was having a blast right now.

 **Adam and Ilia ride through the village gates. Adam motions toward Blake in the village square. Geese flock around her feet, seeming to follow her.**

 **(ADAM)**

 _ **"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her.**_

 _ **I said she's gorgeous and I fell.**_

 _ **Here in town there's only she**_

 _ **Who's as beautiful as me.**_

 _ **So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Blake"**_

Both Blake's felt like gagging.

"Man, this guy is full of himself." Coco shot out.

"I didn't think it was possible, but it seems you can be that much of a self centered dumb ass." Maria sighed.

"Tell me about it. He seems like the type that thinks he deserves whatever he wants." Qrow chuckled.

 **As Gaston passes, the lasses try to catch his eye.**

 **(VILLAGE LASSES)**

 _ **"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy.**_

 _ **Monsieur Adam, oh he's so cute.**_

 _ **Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing.**_

 _ **He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute."**_

 **As Gaston dismounts, the lasses get splattered with mud from his horse's hooves. Ilia, shooting them a look, whispers "It's never gonna happen, ladies."**

"She's not wrong. My 'brother' is too bull headed to think of anyone other than himself and his desires." Eve sighed. The Blake's, Ilia and Sienna nodded while Adam glared at his 'sister'.

 **Noticing Blake crossing the market, Adam starts off in pursuit. He grabs flowers from the perfume stall and makes a bouquet. As they each make their way through the market:**

"And we can add stealing to the list of your crimes." Sienna added. Ilia nodded.

"Seems you're also a bastard in any universe." A-Yang chuckled. Adam's rage was reaching new levels.

 **[WASHER WOMEN #1, 2, 3] (ADAM)**

 _ **[Bonjour!] (Pardon!)**_

 **[BLAKE] (BARMAID)**

 _ **[Good day.] (Mais oui!)  
**_ **  
[TOM HOUSE] (WIFE #1)** _ **[You call this bacon?] (What lovely flowers!)**_

 **[CHEESEMAKER #2] (WOOD CARRIER)**

 _ **[Some cheese…] (...Ten yards!)**_

 **[BREAD BUYER] (ADAM)**

 _ **[...One pound.] (`Scuse me!)  
**_ **  
[CHEESEMAKER #1] (ADAM)** _ **[I'll get the knife.] (Please let me through!)**_

 **[JAM SELLER] (COBBLER)**

 _ **[This bread…] (Those fish…)**_ _ **[It's stale!] (They smell!)**_

"Oh man, my head hurts." W-Ruby said trying to keep up with all the talking.

"Yes, it is quite confusing." Winter nodded.

"I'm sure Oobleck could keep up." Coco joked. A few people snickered at that.

 **BLAKE**

 _ **"There must be more than this provincial life!"**_

 **ADAM**

" _ **Just watch - I'm going to make Blake my wife!"**_

Both Blake's weren't very fond of the idea of marrying Adam.

 **The image swells to reveal the whole village, singing.**

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"Look there she goes a girl who's**_

 _ **Strange but special.**_

 _ **A most peculiar mademoiselle.**_

 _ **It's a pity and a sin.**_

 _ **She doesn't quite fit in!"**_

 **(VILLAGE LASSES)**

 **"**

 _ **But she really is a funny girl."**_

 **(VILLAGE MEN)**

 **"**

 _ **A beauty but a funny girl."**_

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"She really is a funny girl…that Blake!"**_

"Oh thank god, I thought the singing would never end!" Mercury exclaimed.

"I actually liked the singing." Emerald shot back at him.

"Of course you do. After all, someone whos annoying likes annoying things." the silver head smirked. That earned him a hard smack. "What the hell! I thought you said people couldnt harm others here?!" he shouted at Wolf. He had had about enough.

"Unless I allow it." Wolf chuckled. That just pissed Mercury off even more.

 **Slightly out of breath, Adam finally catches up with Blake. "Good morning, Blake! Wonderful book you have there." Adam greets**

All the girls have blank looks on their faces. With a deadpan look they could only think of one word. "What?"

 **Blake seeing him, asks him "You've read it?"**

 **"…Well, not that one. But, you know. Books." Adam says fumbling with his words. He hands her the flowers. "For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?" Adam asks**

"I'm starting to wonder how I share any DNA with him. I actually enjoy reading. And I'm not a mean petty thief either." Eve mumbled upsetly.

"I'm starting to wonder that as well. How such a smart sweet girl could possibly come from a brutish idiotic oaf is far beyond me." Jackie agreed. Eve 'eeped' at the complement and covered her blushing face.

Adam however was getting angrier and angrier.

 **"…Sorry, not tonight." Blake says**

 **"Busy?" Adam asks**

 **"…No." Blake says with a mortified smile. She then runs off.**

And it's with that everyone bursts out laughing.

Adam however was seeing red. He was now trying to get the gag out of his mouth.

 **Ilia approaching, asks "So…Moving on?"**

"Please say yes please say yes please say yes." Ilia begged. She was just hating all of this.

 **"No, Ilia. It's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That's what makes Blake so appealing." He explains "She hasn't even tried to make a fool of herself just to gain my favor…What would you call that?" Adam asks**

"Smart?" asked W-Yang.

"Sensible?" Emerald added.

"Being too good for a no-good hoodlum like you?" spat Winter.

Each word pissed Adam off. He then doubled his efforts to get the gag off. It was starting to work.

 **"Dignity?" Ilia responds**

"Yes, all those other girls have none whatsoever if they throw themselves at him." Eve agreed.

It was then a loud snap was heard and they saw that Adam had gotten his gag off. He turned to his clone with a hate filled look.

"You shut your mouth you worthless slut! You're a disgrace to my DNA and name. These idiots must only tolerate your assistance just so they can feel better about themselves." he spat at her. Hearing that really hurt Eve. She was actually starting to tear up. Jackie tried to comfort her.

"Leave her alone Adam." W-Blake spat. She and her counterpart glared at him.

"You stay out of this you two timing whore. You should be lucky I ever gave any sort of attention. When I get free, I will make you watch as I kill all your worthless friends. You are nothing more than a traitor to all the faunus, choosing to be the humans whore." he spat at them.

Both Blake's went silent at that. Just like Eve, they had tears in their eyes. The idea of being seen as traitors to their race was bad enough, but what he said about making them watch as he butcher's their friends? The thought alone is enough to shatter them.

Kali wrapped her arms around both Blake's. "It's ok my kittens. I'm here. Don't listen to him, he is just trying to get to you." Ghira glares at Adam with a growl.

Both Yang's eyes were red and their hair was flaming. "Hope you're ready for me to kick your ass you bastard." W-Yang growled. A-Yang cracked her knuckles. They were ready to make him lose his eye again.

Adam sneered at them. "You think I'm afraid of some talentless human slut who can't make anyone laugh? Your only saving grace is your giant chest. The only thing you could possibly be good at is a quick fuck. That's probably how we're able to move up through your grades instead of studying. I bet the only reason Blake wastes her time with you is out of pity." he spat.

That one hit closer to home for the Yang's then people would expect. Ever since she hit puberty, people said she was only good for a quick fuck. She would usually play it off, but it still hurt. She had lost friends because of it. Her old friends stopped seeing her the way they used to, and only saw her as that hot blonde with the big chest.

And the idea that Blake is their friend out of pity? That was the worst pain then any grimm could do. They were starting to break down in tears themselves. Their family went over to help. Raven wished she had her sword to cut Adam's prick off.

Eve saw both the Yang's and Blake's in tears and felt something stir inside her. She got up and walked over to Adam.

"Does the pathetic disgrace of my genes have something she wants to say?" Adam growled. "Perhaps when I get out I'll kill that idiotic excuse of a knight first since you love him so much."

And with that, something in Eve snapped. He insulted the three people she had feelings for and had enough. She then jumped Adam. She started beating him with an inch or his life. "You leave my funny dragon, cuddly kitty and gentle knight alone!" she shouted as she grabbed Adam's horns and snapped them off.

Adam ended up in a small coma from the beating. Everyone looked at Eve wide eyed. The Yang's and Blake's smiled at how she stood up for them. When Eve saw all the stares she got she blushed a bit in embarrassment when she realized what she did. She went back to her seat.

Jackie put a hand on her shoulder when she sat down. "Good job there sis." she chuckled. Eve had a small smile as she blushed.

They then went back to watching the screen.

 **"It's outrageously attractive, isn't it?" Adam says with a smile. He then looks at the village lasses standing outside of the tavern. They all give him the eye. Adam saunters over.**

"He isn't even loyal when chasing after her." W-Weiss scoff. It seems Adam is scum in several universes.

"I can't believe I ever looked up to him." sighed Ilia.

 **Blake hears the tinkle of a sweet music box tune wafting out of her father's basement workshop. She descends into her father's dusty work room. Sunlight spotlights Ghira hunched over his workspace. She quietly watches as he sings along with the music box theme.**

 **(Ghira)  
**

 _ **"How does a moment last forever?**_

 _ **How can a story never die?**_

 _ **It is love we must hold on to**_

 _ **Never easy, but we try"**_

"That's beautiful Ghira." Kali smiles at her husband. She snuggles up with him and plays with his chest hair a bit.

Ghira chuckled a bit. "Thank you, dear." he said as he kissed her.

 **He begins to tinker with gears on the box, which depicts an artist in a Parisian garret, painting his wife's portrait as she holds a red rose above their baby.**

"I think you would make a damn fine tinkerer old friend!" Nicholas chuckled.

"Thank you. I always considered it but wasn't sure." Ghira chuckled nervously.

"I say give it a try. Won't know till you do." Tai assured.

"Yes Ghira. You've always been a very artistic person. You should also try painting." Kali smiled.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Kali had a smile on her face, but felt like the figures looked familiar.

 _ **"Sometimes our happiness is captured.**_

 _ **Somehow a time and place stand still.**_

 _ **Love lives on inside our hearts.**_

 _ **And always will."**_

"He's a lovely singer." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yes, but I feel like there's a bit of sadness behind the lyrics." W-Weiss said sadly.

"Yeah, I hear it too." A-Weiss nodded.

"Makes sense. You're the same person. If one of you hears it, the other probably does too." Qrow shrugged. Both Weiss' blushed at that.

 **Looking up from his work, he sees Blake at the stairs "Oh, good, Blake, you're back. Can you please hand me the-" Before he can say the word "screwdriver", it's in his hand. "And the-" Tweezers. Then Blake hands him a small hammer.**

 **"No, no, I don't need…" he says just as a spring pop's off. "…Actually yes, that's exactly what I need."**

This caused a few people to chuckle a bit while Ghira blushed.

 **He goes back to tinkering. Blake gazes at other music boxes, each a small work of art, depicting famous landmarks from around the world.**

"Wow, look at them all." Pyrrha said amazed.

"We certainly don't have those in remnant." Ren agreed.

"That's because those are from Wolf's world." Aida told her. Everyone turned to Wolf.

He then noticed all the stairs. "Uh… yeah they are…" he nodded.

"Can you name what one of them is called?" Ozpin asked.

"Well... there's the Eiffel Tower. A huge landmark in Paris, the capital of france." the god explained.

"Interesting." the wizard said.

 **"…Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Blake asks**

 **"My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" Ghira asks curiously.**

"Blake, do you think you're odd?" Ghira asked his daughter.

"W-well… sometimes. I fight for equality but sometimes I feel like the biggest stereotype ever." W-Blake sighed. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Kali then hugged her. "No kitten. There is nothing wrong. You're just unique. That's a wonderful thing to be." Ghira joined the hug. W-Blake felt better from that.

A-Blake was now thinking maybe she should try and call her parents. If things are fine between this Blake and her parents, maybe there's a chance things will be fine with hers.

 **"I don't know. People talk." Blake says**

 **"Oh. People." Ghira says understanding now why she asked that question "This village may be small, small-minded even, but small also means safe."**

"How exactly does small mean safe?" A-Yang asked unconvinced.

"Well, a smaller town would mean you know everyone I suppose." W-Weiss said. "And perhaps then you would know if someone new comes.

"Not really that big of a deal." W-Yang remarked.

"But it would also mean if a plague or trouble came, it would be easier to get everyone out." Pyrrha interjected.

"That, or it would be easier for the plague to spread. Plus a small town would probably only have one old doctor." Coco argued.

It ended up turning into a full blown debate about this. Everyone kept going back and forth about this.

Wolf then gave a whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Can we just watch for crying out loud!" he complained. Everyone sighed but nodded.

 **He can see this line of argument doesn't do much for his daughter. "…Even back in Paris, I knew a girl who was so different, so daring, so ahead of her time that people mocked her until the day they found themselves imitating her."**

He had a feeling he knew who his counterpart was talking about and smiled. He held his wife's hand. But that made him wonder where she is in this.

 **"Please, just tell me one more thing about her." Blake begs knowing who he was talking about.**

 **Ghira turns to the music box as if to change the subject…but looking back up to Blake's eagerness, he relents.**

 **"…Your mother was fearless…Fearless." He says with fondness**

 **With that, Ghira closes his music box.**

Everyone noticed the past hence. "Did something happen to my counterpart?" Kali asked. Both Wolf and Aida stayed silent.

No one liked that fact. It made them feel uncomfortable. The Blake's and Ghira especially didn't like that.

 **As Ghira carefully loads his music boxes onto his wagon, Blake tends to the family's old glue horse, PHILIPPE. Ghira climbs into the wagon, and smiles down at his daughter.**

 **"What would you like me to bring you from the market?" He asks.**

 **"A rose, like the one in the painting." Blake says.**

 **"You ask for that every year." Ghira says complains.**

 **"And every year, you bring it." Blake etorts.**

"I would gladly do it too." Ghira chuckled as he looked to his daughter(s). Both Blake's smiled at that.

 **With a smile, Ghira says "Then I shall bring you another. You have my word." He grabs the rains and shouts "Come on, Philippe!" as they move forward.**

"I wouldn't care if you didn't bring it dad. I'd just be happy you come home safe." W-Blake told him.

Ghira had a big smile and hugged his daughter.

 **"I'll see you tomorrow!" Blake says.**

 **"Tomorrow! With the rose!" Ghira promises.**

 **As Ghira rides away, Blake's warmth gives way to concern. "(to herself) Stay safe..."**

"I will always try to be safe for you." Ghira told her with a smile.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." W-Blake smiled.

A-Blake seeing this really missed her parents. That's another thing she needs to do when they get back.

 **Surrounded by design sketches, Blake's workbench features a small model of her `washing machine' prototype. She places the miniature barrel in position... fastens a rope to a leather strap... shaves chips off a block of soap... collects the soap chips in a small sack... and rushes out.**

Just then, all the girls start snickering knowingly at what Blake on screen had grabbed. The guys however were left confused.

 **A young washer girl watches as Blake tosses clothes and some soap chips into an empty barrel and rolls it into the fountain! It bobs on its side. Tying the other end of the strap to the mule's harness, she sets him walking around the circular laverie…**

All the girls then just start laughing at this.

"Looks like she just invented the first washing machine." Coco chuckled.

"Wait, that's What that was all about?" asked Mercury.

"Mhm." Emerald chuckled.

Thats stupid." he scoffed.

"You wouldn't think that if you lived in a world like theirs where clothes are all washed by hand." Emerald smirked. Merc just sighed.

 **"What are you doing?" The little girl asks**

 **"The laundry." Blake says with a smile. She points to the rotating barrel, which now resembles a very early Whirlpool washing machine.**

"Anyone bet she pulls out a book while doing her chores?" A-Yang asked. Her counterpart chuckled.

"I'll take that action." said a smirking Ilia.

"M-me to." Eve joined in.

"Hey, what makes you think I'd just do that?" W-Blake asked.

"Yeah, you can't just assume that." A-Blake agreed.

 **Blake takes her book and quietly begins to read. After a moment, she looks up to find the washer girl staring at her, speechless.**

Cue everyone laughing a bit. None more so then the Yang's, Ilia and Eve. Both Blake's were blushing messes right now.

"You were saying kitty cats?" Coco chuckled.

"S-shut up!" A-Blake said to her.

 **"…Come!" Blake waves for the girl to join her.**

 **The nasty headmaster emerges from the school house to see that the barrel is now filled with sudsy clothes. Blake is sitting with the washer girl with a book open, teaching the girl to read.**

 **WASHER GIRL**

 **"(struggling) The blue bird flies..."**

 **BLAKE**

 **"...over the dark wood."**

"I'm very proud of you, Miss Belladonna. It's wonderful to see you, even if it isn't actually you, trying to teach the young girl." Glynda praised.

"I'm also happy to see it." Salem nodded. "I wish there were more people who wanted to teach out of the kindness of their heart."

Both Blake's had huge blushes while Kali giggled.

"That's my little kitten for you." Kali said as she hugged both Blake's.

"Mom!" they both whined with a blush.

 **Enraged, he shouts "What on earth are you doing?"**

 **He is joined by the fishmonger clothilde, outraged. "Teaching another girl to read? Isn't one enough?"**

"That bastard reminds me too much of my father." Salem spat. She hated her father for locking her in that damned tower.

"And my moron of a brother." Es growled. She also couldn't stand him. She remembers how her brother would preach about the balance but always had things in his favor.

 **Blake locks eyes with the headmaster, then turns back to the girl, ignoring him. The headmaster seethes.**

"I think you're doing the right thing, Miss Belladonna. Perhaps one day you could consider being a teacher." Glynda told her with a smile.

"T-thanks miss Goodwitch." W-Blake said with a blush. A-Blake nodded while also sporting a blush.

 **"We have to do something." Clothilde says in anger**

"And you need to mind your own damn business." Kali spat at the woman on screen.

Everyone who knew her went wide eyed at that. "Seriously?" asked Qrow. "You're telling someone to mind their own business? Someone who at beacon was known as the nosiest person alive? That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"It's true dear. You can be a little nosy." Ghira agreed.

"That's an understatement." Glynda said. Kali had a huge blush.

 **Blake's washing machine is hauled out of the laverie and dumped onto the ground. She collects her laundry from the dirt, trying to remain poised before the gawking crowd. While Tucson is the only one there to help her pick up her things.**

Both Eve and Yang's were really pissed at that.

"Hey, she was just doing something nice. You don't have to ruin her laundry!" Eve shouted.

"Yeah. They're probably just jealous of how smart she is." A-Yang spat. Both Blake's smiled at their words.

"At least Tuscon was there to help" A-Blake says

"Yeah" W-Blake agrees

 **Adam shakes his head and laughs, absolutely smitten. "You are the wildest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen." A reverse angle reveals Adam was addressing his reflection in a shop window. "No one deserves you, but at least I know our children will be beautiful."**

Eve then cringed at this. "Oh gods… I can't believe I'm related to him." she said with a blush.

"Don't worry. You're far smarter than he'll ever be." Jackie assured her.

"Yeah, and far less bull headed." W-Yang punned. Everyone groaned at that while Eve smiled. She felt better about her idiot brother.

 **"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Ilia asks as she stands next to him**

"Oh, it's always a bad time with him." Ilia spat as she glared at the still unconscious Adam.

 **"(sigh)What is it, Ilia?**

 **"A certain damsel is in distress." She says basically mentioning Blake**

 **"Oh, well then, It's hero time. (to his reflection) I'm not done with you yet." Adam says as he walks away.**

"If a hero is really needed then where's Jaune? He'd save the day no problem." W-Ruby pouted. Her counterpart was about to say the same.

"Yeah, where is the white knight?" A-Yang asked. "He should have shown up by now."

"A good question." Ren agreed.

 **Ilia is now seen to step up to the mirror. "Me neither." She says to her reflection**

"Oh, I have plenty I have plenty to say. Just not appropriate for my little girl to hear." Ilia spat again.

Juliet was still cuddling with her grandma June. She was giggling as Juniper, every so often, gave her little kisses.

 **Adam follows Blake back to her cottage. "Blake! Heard you had a little trouble with the headmaster. He never liked me, either." He says to her at the gate. Seeing her ignore him he continues to the side. "Can I give you a little advice about the villagers, though? They're never going to trust the kind of change we're trying to bring." Pursuing her into her garden, trampling over the cabbages.**

"Not surprising he didn't like you. Your ego is bigger than his, and he wasn't happy about that." Qrow spat out.

"For once, you and I agree." Winter nodded toward her biological father.

"Seems to me the brat needs his ego brought down a peg." Maria stated.

 **"All I wanted was to teach a child to read." Blake says frustrated**

"And it's a noble thing to want to do miss Belladonna." Glynda said with a smile. "And if you ever wish to become a teacher, I can help you earn a degree."

"O-oh… thanks miss Goodwitch…" A-Blake blushed.

"Y-yeah." W-Blake nodded. They had to admit, it was a very tempting offer.

"I agree with Glynda. It's a wonderful thing you tried to do. When I was younger, I actually wanted to be a teacher. I would have loved it." Salem sighed.

Ozpin smiled at an old memory. He remembered when Salem tried teaching their daughters. She always had a smile on her face while doing it.

 **"The only children you should concern yourself with are... your own." Adam says as he gestures to her and himself.**

Both Blake's cringed at what he implied. "Only when hell freezes over will I even think of sleeping in the same city as him." W-Blake spat.

"Same. The idea of having his kids makes me feel sick." A-Blake nodded.

 **Blake looks for a way out. She doesn't like where this is going.**

 **"I'm not ready to have children." She says**

"Especially his." both Blake's spat.

What about Jaune's?" Aida asks, causing the both of them to blush madly

 **"Maybe you haven't met the right man." Adam says**

 **"It's a small village, Adam. I've met them all."**

"And I don't like what I've seen." A-Blake glared.

"I'd sooner die than marry him. Even if he was the last man on earth." W-Blake agreed.

 **"Well, maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed." Adam**

"You don't even know how to change Adam." Sienna spat. "You're far too hard headed."

"Don't you mean _bull_ headed?" W-Yang punned.

"Hah! Nice." A-Yang said as they high fived. The room was filled with groans.

 **She climbs the steps to her cottage door while Adam follows close behind.**

 **Facing him, Blake says "Adam, we could never make each other happy. No one can change that much."**

"Or at least he wouldn't make her happy. The opposite in fact." Jackie growled.

 **"…Blake, do you know what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die?" Adam asks**

 **He motions to the street, where we find Glynda, a spinster, late 30's, dirty and homeless, rattling her cup: "alms for the poor?"**

Glynda had an empty look on her face. She appeared calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she was completely different. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' she shouted in her head.

She was taken out of her thoughts however when she heard Chance."Nene ook Mama Gynn, Mama Gynn" he giggled while bouncing on Neo's lap. His outfit changed to look like Glynda's on screen.

Glynda felt her heart melt at that.

 **"They beg for scraps, like poor Glynda. This is our world, Blake. For simple folk like us, it doesn't get any better." Adam says begging her to consider.**

Adam started to wake up from the beating he got. He was a little disoriented. He glared at Eve with hate in his eyes.

 **"I might be a farm girl, but I'm not simple. I'm sorry, but I will never marry you, Adam." Blake says with a tone of finality as she goes inside her house**

"That's right. You tell that dick!" A-Yang chuckled.

"He doesn't deserve you." Eve told the Blake's. 'And neither do I…' she thought to herself. She wasn't the most confident.

"I agree. Such a man would be a nightmare to spend your entire life with." Winter nodded.

"Thanks guys. I can't even imagine being stuck with him." W-Blake shivered a bit.

Adam glared at everyone with a growl.

 **Adam continues to keep his gallant smile plastered as she shuts the door in his face.**

"Denied!" all the girls shouted with a chuckle.

"Deny!" the three infants giggled trying to imitate everyone.

Adam glared at every single one with hate in his eyes.

 **Blake watches him from the window waiting for him to leave. When she sees that the coast is clear, she opens the door.**

 **"Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." Blake complains trying to figure out what to say. She turns away from the home she thinks she will never escape.**

"I certainly can't." Ilia spat.

"Me either. He doesn't deserve her at all." Eve nodded.

"Preach." both Yangs chuckled.

 _ **"Madame Adam, can't you just see it.**_

 _ **Madame Adam, his little wife.**_

 _ **No sir, not me, I guarantee it.**_

 _ **I want much more than this Provincial life..."**_

Salem then spoke up. "Dear girl, I say follow your heart. I did, and though I ended up hurt, I'm glad I did." she said with a small smile. Both Blake's looked at her and smiled.

Ozpin however, looked at Salem with a sad look on his face. His mind went back to happier times, simpler times. Back when he was Ozma the hero, off to rescue a young woman from a tower. He never expected to find love that day.

'If I knew how things would have gone back then, would I have done what I have? Would I have still saved her from that tower? ...Yes, I suppose I would have. Even if I knew I'd have happiness for only a short time, at least I would have had it at all.' he thought to himself. A small sad smile crept on his face.

 **Blake races up the hills to the outskirts of town. When she reaches the highest point, we circle around to reveal the town spread out beneath her.**

"My, what a lovely view." Glynda said in awe.

Cici then turned to Wolf. "May I have a camera? I want to take a picture so I can paint it later." Wolf then snapped his fingers and a camera appeared on her lap. She took a picture and saved it for later.

 _ **"I want adventure in the great wide Somewhere.**_

 _ **I want it more than I can tell.**_

 _ **And for once it might be grand.**_

 _ **To have someone understand.**_

 _ **I want so much more than they've got planned."**_

Kali then turned to her daughter. "I have a feeling you may get what you wish my little kitten." she said with a smile. She didn't know how, but she had this feeling deep in her chest.

 **As the last rays of light fade, we rise to reveal a forest in the distance, where the skies begin to rage. A swirling wind and a streak of lightning. The sky flashes. The wind picks up. Worried, Ghira urges Philippe on.**

"Wow, that is quite the tone shift right there." Roman blurted.

"Yeah seriously. Going from happy and empowering, to bleak and creepy." Coco nodded.

The three baby's whimpered a bit at the setting.

 **"The woods are lovely, aren't they Philippe...? I only wish I recognized them. Do you know where we are Philippe? Because I don't." Ghira admits**

"Well… that's good to know…" Ghira sighed at that.

"You're almost as bad at directions as Ruby." W-Yang said. That earned a "Hey!" from both Ruby's while A-Yang chuckled.

 **As the woods get darker, a withered tree that looks like an elderly person's cane is struck by lightning.**

Everyone jumped a bit at that. Juliet hid her face in Juniper's stomach while whimpering, and Adrian did the same with Saphron.

"Its okay Juliet. Granny's here." she said as she rubbed Julliets head.

"And Mommy's here for you Adrian." Saphron told her son.

Chance however smiled and giggled. His mother had a love for big booms and he inherited that love. Neo just giggled at his happy little face.

 **"Whoa!" He shouts trying to calm down his horse.**

 **The tree splits in two, one half falling into the road, revealing... a hidden path. Philippe whinnies nervously.**

 **"Hmm... yes, we can go this way. Walk on! One path closes, another one opens." Ghira says**

"Well… that's not ominous at all." Qrow stated as he took a sip from his flask.

"Yeah, I have a feeling this is leading up to something." Tai agreed.

"Not like he has any other way to go." Maria told them both.

 **They leave the blocked road and head down the path. Along the path, Ghira looks down to see a light snow cover on the ground. Philippe snorts**

 **"It's all right boy, it's just a bit of snow... in June. Mind your step, it's a bit slippery" Ghira says**

"That's… huh…" Velvet couldn't find the words.

"Oh my gosh! Snow in summer? That sounds awesome!" Nora cheared. Ren just chuckled at his girlfriend's antics.

Winter then realized something. "Wait… wasn't the…"

"Something wrong Winter?" Willow asked her daughter.

"I have a feeling…" she answered.

 **And they descend, we enter another world. A light, whirling snow descends on Ghira, dusting his coat. The clippity-clop of hooves echo in stillness. Suddenly, a WHITE WOLF roars out of the bushes, barely missing them.**

Once again everyone jumps at this. Now Chance was joining the other infants, scared of the wolves. He turned around and hid his face in Neo's shoulder.

 **His gaze darting around, Ghira notices at least a dozen white wolves running on an icy ledge above him. The wolves keep pace, massing to overrun him.**

 **"Go, Philippe! Hurry!" Ghira yells urging his horse on, but his rickety cart starts to buckle due to a loose harness. The wolves leap in front of the cart, which comes undone, tipping over on its side. The chest of music boxes smashes open on the ground. Ghira is launched up onto a ridge as Philippe runs off with the wolves chasing after him.**

Everyone was worried for the on-screen Ghira. None more so then Kali or the two Blake's.

 **Ghira pulls himself up and finds himself face-to-face with the snarling and scarred ALPHA WOLF. Terrified, Ghira turns and begins sliding down the snowy ridge towards a trio of wolves waiting below.**

This caused Chance to be even more scared.

Roman saw this and went over to his nephew. "Hey, what's wrong little guy?"

"Scawy Unca Woman" said Chance who was so scared he was in tears.

Roman then started rubbing his nephews back. "Don't worry kiddo. As long as you're 'Nene' or 'Mama Gynn' is holding you nothing in the world can hurt you, as nothing in the world is as 'Scawy' as them." Roman chuckled.

Chance looked up at his uncle with big sad eyes. "P-pwomise?" he asked.

"Promise." Roman, Neo and Glynda all say at once.

Chance felt a tiny bit better but was still scared. Roman then had an idea. He took his hat off and put it on Chance. "Here. If you wear this then nothing bad can see you." he told his Nephew. He figured that could work since kids think sunglasses make them invisible and hiding under the covers keeps them safe from the boogie man.

Chance looked at his uncle with a big smile. Roman felt his heart warmed up at that. "I am so bringing him to meet my mother."

"I… suppose that will be fine." Glynda sighed. Roman smirked at that

 **"Philippe!" Ghira shouts**

 **As he drops from the ridge, Philippe appears beneath him and Ghira lands on his back!**

"Well that was a lucky landing." Qrow said, impressed.

"With your semblance it would have been way worse if that were you." Raven chuckled. Qrow sent her a glare.

"Behave you two." Summer told them.

Then they both spoke at once. "Oh come on Summer, you can't seriously thi-" they were both interrupted when Summer gave them both a glare. The one that had always kept STRQ in line. A good leader needed a way of doing that after all. Even without silver eyes, she could kill a grimm with that glare.

Even to this day, her teammates were afraid of that look. How was such a sweet girl able to be so scary? Raven actually respected her a lot because of how well she kept the team in line. Actually she did see Sumner as a sister, but would deny it if asked.

Both wby's hoped their Ruby's never learned to do that the moment they saw it, while both Ruby's wanted to learn it more than anything. Weiss wouldn't have questioned her leadership at the beginning of beacon if she had that.

 **"Good boy. Go! Go!"**

 **Philippe rides. Paws crush twigs, slavering jaws, eyes mad with hunger, a gleam of fangs, all of this urging Philippe to gallop faster. Ghira, seeing the castle, races toward the icy gates which churn open as the wolves draw near. As he and Philippe speed through the gates, the wolves skid to a stop, their howls turning to yelps of fear.**

"See little guy, even they are afraid of something." Roman told his Nephew with a smile.

Chance nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Wait, is that the castle from the beginning?" Velvet asked.

"I… think so." A-Yang answered. But something felt off about it.

"It seems I was right." Winter spoke.

 **Ghira stares in open-mouth awe at the Beast's castle. A grey edifice seemingly growing out of stone and reaching to troubled skies. It feels like a place hiding its face from the world.**

W-Ruby then jumped up. "Wait, that can't be the castle. It looks different. Kinda spooky even."

"So what, another castle was cursed to have an eternal winter then?" Saphron asked.

"It does seem unlikely. Perhaps it's part of the curse. Maybe the enchantress also changed the castle, that way like how she made the prince's body reflect how he is, so too did he make the castle do the same." Ren theorized.

"An interesting theory mister Ren." Ozpin applauded. "I feel you may be right."

"Yeah Renny, that was super smart of you!" Nora giggled as she snuggled him. Ren smiled and hugged her back.

 **"Oh Philippe, you saved my life..." Ghira says to his horse as he looks back "They'll have to get their dinner somewhere else."**

Both Blake's smiled and let out a sigh of relief. W-Blake then turned to Es. "Can you maybe bless that horse with a good life?" she asked her.

Es giggled at that. "Sure dear. I'd be happy to."

"That's sweet of you Blake." Ghira told his daughter. Both Blake's smiled at him.

Wolf was a little surprised she asked Es and not him, given he was the god they knew the longest. But he was pretty happy about it. The less mortals asking him for blessings and what not the better. Having a religion centered around you was more trouble than it's worth.

"Probably best that the Blakes asked Es and not you huh?" Aida whispers to him. "You know, since you're a Wolf and you have wolves, so weren't they like from your domain or something?" Aida asks since Wolf looked confused for a moment.

 **As he draws near the castle, he notices a colonnade filled with white rose bushes. Just beyond, he sees the door to the stables swinging in the wind. A lamp has been lit inside, as if inviting a tired traveler.**

"Well, looks like I found that rose you wanted." Ghira chuckled to the Blake's. They both smiled with a blush.

 **Ghira strokes Philippe's neck. "Water, fresh hay. Looks like you're set, old friend. Rest here..." he says as he warily peers out at the intimidating castle. "While I pay my respects to our unwitting host... whoever that may be..."**

Everyone grew a little nervous. If this is the same castle, then he might be in trouble.

 **He leaves Philippe, who stares uneasily at a statue of a horse.**

 **Cautiously, Ghira approaches the castle door. He gazes up at a row of torches held by sculpted iron hands. The hands are so life-like, he does a double-take.**

 **"Hm." He says in an interested tone**

"Wow… those hands look so real." Cici said, amazed.

"It is interesting. But also strange." Salem said.

"Indeed. Quite peculiar." Ozpin agreed.

 **The door opens with a creak allowing Ghira to peer in. "Hello? Anyone home?"**

 **Silence. Flashes of lightning illuminate a once-elegant space now fallen into disrepair.**

The lighting scared Juliet and Adrian again. Both Ruby's actually cuddled up with Summer a bit as well.

"It looks so old and broken down." Pyrrha said sadly.

"Such an elegant place, reduced to this." Glynda sighed.

 **"Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude. I need shelter from the storm... Hello?" Ghira calls out. He puts his hat and coat on a coat rack at the entrance. He turns away, not seeing the coat rack shake the snow off.**

Everyone went wide eyed at that.

"D-did everyone else see that?" Tai asked. He was thinking he was just imagining it. Everyone was nodding.

"So not just me? Good, I was afraid I finally had too much." Qrow sighed as he put his flask away. Raven was going to say something, but Summer sent her a look and she stopped.

 **He begins to explore, scanning the room and sees furniture tables, chairs, a feather duster. A mantle clock and a candelabra sitting on a table. As Ghira passes them, the candelabra slowly turns as if watching him. This is Oobleck, formerly head footman to Prince Jaune.**

 **"Must have lost his way in the woods..." Oobleck whispers to the clock besides him**

Once again everyone went wide eyed at that.

"B-Bart?" Glynda asked, surprised.

Glynda wasn't the only one shocked. Everyone couldn't believe it. Ozpin and Salem were especially having a hard time of it. They never heard of turning someone into an object. An animal maybe, but an object?

The three children were giggling and clapping seeing this though. They thought it was funny seeing a talking candle.

 **The candelabra continues craning while the mantle clock beside it remains rigid. Meet Peter Port, every bit the stiff-upper-lip majordomo.**

 **"Shut up, you idiot." Peter whispers to Oobleck**

"And Pete too?" Qrow asked.

"Well I suppose that makes sense. When you imagine a duo, Peter and Bart are one of many that comes to my mind." Ozpin sighed.

"I'm more surprised Bart isn't speaking as fast as usual." Glynda sighed.

 **Hearing this Ghira spins, but sees only an ordinary candelabra and clock on the table. Curious, he approaches, leaning down to the clock. "Mm... extraordinary." He says.**

 **He picks up the candelabra, inspecting it. "This is beautiful..."**

"Well, that will give them some big heads." A-Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, Port alright has a big enough ego as it is." W-Yang sighed.

"Yang, that isn't nice." Pyrrha chastised.

"Oh please P-money. You can't tell me you haven't given up trying to pay attention to his "lessons". I know ice-queen stopped trying." W-Yang retorted.

Both Weiss' opened their mouths, but didn't say anything. They would be lying if they said Yang was wrong.

Pyrrha then sighed. It's true she tried to keep paying attention in Port's class hoping to learn something. But… it was just too hard.

 **Suddenly, an echo of eerie harpsichord music makes Ghira turn toward the ballroom. He places the candelabra back down and exits.**

 **"…A man of taste." Oobleck says smiling**

 **"He was talking about me." Port says as if it was a competition**

"Well… I suppose it's refreshing that some things are a constant in the multiverse." Glynda sighed.

"I agree." Ozpin chuckled.

"Speak for yourself." Raven retorted.

 **Ghira walks through a door into a dark cavernous room. His eyes adjust to the light and he realizes he's in a vast ballroom. Once the scene of joy, the ballroom knows only solemn decay.**

"It's kinda sad seeing the place like that. And to know that people are forced to live like that." Summer said sadly.

"I agree. It's awful." Kali nodded.

 **"Oops!" The harpsichord says as he stops playing, now seeing the human.**

"Alright, if I noticed the theme right, Port was the one with the watch in the beginning while Oobleck was the one with the candelabra. So that would make the harpsichord the one with the terrible teeth." A-Weiss surmised.

"Yeah but, who is it exactly?" Neo asked.

"A good question." Ren wondered.

"I think it's interesting that he can play himself." Tai chuckled.

 **Wary, Ghira goes back to the main entrance, he crosses to a crackling fire, speaking to his unseen host. "…Wherever you are, I'm just going to warm myself by the fire." He says as he warms his frozen fingers, rubs his hands together to spread the heat. "(sigh)That's better. Oh, much better..."**

 **As Ghira turns to warm his backside, he hears the clink of silverware from an adjoining room.**

"That's my husband warming up his sexy ass!" Kali giggled, causing Ghira to blush. Both Blake's groaned in embarrassment.

 **Ghira enters to find a vast dining room dominated by a banquet table where a meal has been set out.**

"Wow, that looks like a really nice meal." Tai said, amazed.

"Yeah, definitely a meal fit for a king." Qrow nodded.

"Don't you mean prince?" A-Yang chuckled. Her counterpart laughed too. Tai did too. Everyone else groaned.

"That was a stretch and you know it." W-Weiss growled. Both Yang's just shrugged.

 **"Oh, thank you!" Ghira says famished. He sits down and tears off a hunk of bread, devouring it ravenously.**

"Table manners dad." both Blake's told Ghira.

Ghira blushed while Kali giggled. "Didn't we always used to get on your case about that kitten?" now it was the Blake's that were blushing.

 **As Ghira looks around for something to wash down the food, a cup of tea slides close to his hand. Waiting for a moment for his mind to process this fact, Ghira calmly gives the cup a double-take. Meet Ruby, an 8 year-old girl tea cup.**

Everyone, none more so then the Ruby's and Summer, were shocked stiff. But then Summer scooping up the Ruby's in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! You're a cute little tea cup!" she squealed. She was squeezing them super tightly.

"M-mom!" shouted A-Ruby.

"P-please… Stop…" gagged W-Ruby. They were having trouble breathing.

 **She whispers "Mom said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary…Sorry."**

"A little late for that." Qrow said. He was stunned seeing his daughter like this.

"What do you mean?" A-Yang asked.

 **Ghira chews, smiles benevolently. "It's all right." He says…And then bolts from the table.**

"That. That's what I mean." Qrow answered.

"Kinda makes sense. I mean, how else would you react if a tea cup was talking to you?" Tai asked.

"I would think it's cool…" W-Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah…" A-Ruby nodded. "I would think it's like a fairytale."

 **Like any sane person, Ghira heads back toward the door. He bows and calls into the shadows... "Thank you. Really, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality... (takes his coat and hat) ... And kindness." As he continues out the door.**

"I doubt it's that easy to leave a cursed castle." Glynda spoke up.

"Maybe it is." Summer said.

"Then why haven't any of them left?" Glynda asked her.

"Where exactly could they all go looking like that?" Raven pointed out. Glynda was going to speak, but then thought about it and nodded.

 **A flash of lightning briefly illuminates a beastly shape on the staircase, watching the man leave. At the next flash, the shape is gone.**

Everyone felt a chill run up their spines at seeing that.

 **Ghira rides Philippe away from the castle. He notices the colonnade filled with rose bushes again.**

 **"Roses! Yes..." he says, reminding himself of his promise. He dismounts, checking to see that he hasn't been followed from the castle. He strokes his nervous horse, leaving him outside as he enters the colonnade. "Can't go home empty handed... I promised Blake a rose, didn't I?**

"Dad, I wouldn't mind if you don't get it. I care more about you." W-Blake told him.

"Yes, but the fact that I care about you is the reason I would do it." Ghira said to his daughter. Both Blake's smiled at him.

 **We catch glimpses of a dark shape moving atop the colonnade. A taloned paw. A swishing tail.**

They all felt creeped out at that thing. They knew it was the prince turned beast, but still.

 **Philippe snorts, sensing danger.**

 **Ghira spies a single perfect white rose among the others. Close on the beast's eyes shows them enraged and wounded as they look at the rose.**

Everyone was surprised when they saw the eyes. They felt like they had seen them somewhere.

"Why do they look so familiar?" Velvet asked, trying to place it.

"I don't know, but it's driving me crazy." A-Ruby sighed.

 **Ghira reaches for it. "Ow!" he says as he gets Pricked by a thorn. He pulls his hand back to inspect the wound, then tries again. He picks the rose only to hear a booming roar from above.**

"Well, at least he went out like a real dad. He tried to keep his promise to his daughter." Tai sighed.

"I'd rather he came back safe and sound." A-Blake said sadly.

"Yeah. Knowing he died as he tried to get a rose for me would only make me feel guilty." W-Blake nodded. Ghira looked sadly at his daughter(s).

 **Ghira is seen terrified as the dark shape leaps down from the colonnade. He drops the rose, stumbling and falling as a dark shadow is cast over him.**

Everyone jumped a bit when they saw that. They knew Ghira was in real danger now. Kali and the Blake's were the most concerned for him.

 **Philippe breaks his harness, whinnies in terror and flees, charging through the castle grounds and out the ice gates.**

"Guess his horse is smarter than he is." Mercury laughed. That earned a smack on the back of the head by Emerald and two slaps to the face. One from each Blake.

 **A first whisper of dawn as Philippe bursts out of the forest. He thunders down to the village. The sun is fresh on the horizon, and Blake is already up. A whine disturbs her focus on the garden. She looks up to find Philippe, thirsty and exhausted.**

"That poor horse. He must have ran all the way home without stopping." Summer said sadly.

"It's no wonder it looks like it's going to faint." Salem sighed.

"He must have been so scared." said a concerned Ruby.

"Yeah, he looks quite _horse_." W-Yang punned.

"Hah! Nice." A-Yang told her double as they high fived. The room was filled with groans.

 **"…Philippe?" Blake asks as she strokes the horse's neck, seeing him drink deeply from the trough. "What happened? Where is Papa?!" she asks him**

Adam then scoffs. "Hopefully he is dead by now." Just then, he gets hit in the head by a shoe. He glares at everyone trying to find the one that did it.

Coco and both Yang's just chuckled a bit. Both Blake's and Sienna have a smile on their faces.

 **She goes still as she notices Philippe's torn straps and tattered reins. In dread, her gaze darts to the woods.**

 **"Take me to him!" She commands**

"What?! No! Blake if you get on that horse, you are grounded!" Ghira told her.

"Fine. If it means saving you." A-Blake told him.

 **Sunlight barely seeps through the thick branches lighting Blake's way as Philippe gallops past the fallen cane tree. She races through the enchanted woods, coming upon her father's tipped over wagon. She sees the broken chest and scattered music boxes.**

Kali and the Blake's were so worried for Ghira on screen. They hoped he was okay, and Kali hoped her daughter wouldn't get hurt trying to rescue him.

 **With a mix of apprehension and determination, Blake sets her jaw, and continues the gallop until the path brings her to The Castle. She dismounts Philippe, Finds a thick branch, and wields it like a club. She then bravely crosses to the castle and enters.**

"You can do it Blakey!" A-Yang cheered her partner on.

"Yeah, you got this." W-Ruby cheared.

Both Blake's smiled at their teammates.

 **Club held high, ready to defend herself, Blake cautiously eased the door open and peeks inside. The atmosphere of the castle presses in on her. Creepy dragon statues on the staircase seem like they're watching. Eerie shadows stretch down impossibly long hallways.**

 **"Look, Peter. A beautiful girl." Oobleck whispers to Port**

 **"I can see it's a girl. I lost my hands, not my eyes." Port replies sarcastically**

"Ugh. Do those two ever stop?" Qrow groaned.

"No, they do not." Glynda told him with a sigh. She couldn't even begin to tell him of all the annoying antics those two got into.

 **"But what if she is the one? The one who will break the spell?" Oobleck asks only to stiffen up as Blake reacts to the noise.**

That had everyone remember the beginning. For the spell to be broken, the prince turned beast must love someone, and have them love him in return.

"Yeah… I think attacking her father is a bad way of starting a relationship with a girl." Coco cringed.

"Well… he did kinda break into his home without permission… and eat what was probably his dinner…" Ruby said, trying to think of some way to defend the beast's actions.

"Well… She isn't wrong. My counterpart wasn't very tactful about that." Ghira sighed.

"Still doesn't make it right." A-Weiss spat.

 **She quickly moves towards the voices. "Who said that? Who's there?"**

 **She reaches the spot where she heard the voices only to find no one there. Only a clock and candelabra are in the area. Suddenly, a cough echoes through the castle. Blake grabs the candelabra and climbs a long staircase. The clock shudders with dread.**

"Subtle there Peter." Tai sighs out.

"He's not very good at hiding is he?" Roman asked.

 _"Well what do you expect from a man as fat as him?"_ Cindy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not that fat." Cici defended.

 _"Yes, he is."_ Cindy spat. Cici pouted a bit.

 **Blake begins to follow the sound of coughing up a labyrinth of stairs until she reaches the dark prison tower and a grated iron door.**

 **"Papa!? Is that you?" Blake asks until she sees Ghira through a grate in the door. He looks terribly pale and sick, coughing.**

"Wow, how did he end up like that? It couldn't have been that long could it?" asked Neo.

"Oh Ghira." Kali said sadly as she held her husband. She held him tightly and refused to let go. She couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"He looks like he has been through hell." Roman said.

 **"Blake? How did you find me!?" He asked worried**

 **Blake puts the motionless Oobleck down and clutches his hands. "Oh, your hands are ice…we need to get you home."**

 **"Blake, you must leave here at once. This castle is alive!" He warns her "Now go, before he finds you!"**

 **Not knowing what he was talking about asks "Who?!"**

 **The beast roars. Blake spins quickly, swinging her club to strike, but the figure jumps onto another staircase. She begins to search the shadows as the voice circles her.**

Everyone felt a chill run up their spines at the roar. That really freaked them all out.

 **"Who's there? Who are you?" She asks**

 **"Who are you?" The Beast asks**

They felt like that voice was slightly familiar. It was really bothering them.

 **"I've come for my father." Blake says**

 **"Your father is a thief!" the Beast says angry**

 **"Liar!" Blake shouts defending her father**

"He isn't a thief!" W-Blake shouted angrily.

"You're forgetting the part where he broke into the castle and ate his food without permission. That's kinda stealing. I should know." Roman told her.

"I'm… inclined to agree with him." Ghira sighed.

"But you were cold and starving." Kali argued.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change what's right and wrong."

 **"HE STOLE A ROSE." The Beast states as fact**

 **In Blake's wide eyes realizing why her father is in here, we see her guilt.**

The Blake's were surprised by that. They felt just as guilty as their counterpart.

"That's why?! That's the worst reason to punish someone." A-Weiss shouts.

"Remember, a rose is why he is like this, so he probably holds some feelings toward it and got angry when Blake's dad took it." Velvet pointed out. Both Weiss' crossed their arms and huffed a bit.

 **"…I asked for the rose. Punish me, not him!" Blake says offering herself to be punished**

 **"No, he means forever. Apparently, that's what happens around here when you pick a flower." Ghira says sarcastically**

Everyone was surprised by that.

 **"…A life sentence for a rose?" Blake asked indignant**

 **"I received eternal damnation for one." the Beast says with pain and anger "I'm merely locking him away." His shadow gestured to Ghira.**

"Well… when you put it like that, I guess he got off easy in comparison." Roman said shocked.

"Still doesn't make it right." Pyrrha told him.

 **"Now... do you still wish to take your father's place?" the Beast asks Blake still in the shadows**

"Don't do it." Ghira pleaded.

"But… if it's to save you-" A-Blake couldn't finish that because Ghira interrupted.

"I've lived a long life Blake. You're still young, you shouldn't throw your life away for me." both Blake's looked down sadly at that.

 **"…Come into the light." Blake says wanting to see this person's face**

Everyone was actually curious about what he actually looked like.

"Now that I think about it, we never got to actually see him." Coco mentions.

"Yes. It is something I'm quite curious about." nodded Penny.

 **Fearing what her reaction might be, the Beast remains still. Grabbing hold of Oobleck, she thrusts the candle forward, illuminating a hideous horned face.**

 **Blake's eyes go wide as she clearly sees the Beast's for the first time.**

Everyone goes wide eyed at what they see. He looked like the combination of a human and a manticore. He had the aspects of a lion and a goat, a truly terrifying looking creature.

 **The only part of him that seems human are his eyes. BLUE, DEEP, SOULFUL, and flicked with pain when he sees Blake's revulsion.**

Salem, the Ruby's, Summer, Kali and Velvet felt sad when they saw the hurt in his eyes.

But then both Ruby's realized something when they looked into his eyes. "Wait… that… that's Jaune." W-Ruby says.

"S-shes right." A-Ruby agrees.

"What? You have to be wrong sis. The way that guy acted at the start was nothing like our white knight." A-Yang told the reapers.

"No, she's right." Saphron spoke. She recognized her brother in those eyes.

"Unca Jauney?""Dada?" asked Adrian and Juliet who recognized him.

"But why was he such a jerk at the start?" W-Yang asked.

"Not all Jaune's will be the same. Some will be completely different from the one you know. But there's more to this Jaune than you think." Wolf told them. They were all confused by that but kept watching.

 **"…Choose." Jaune tells Blake**

"...Okay, I don't care how or why he's like this, but this version of Jaune is kind of being a dick right now." W-Yang says.

"Yeah, what the hell could have made him like this?" Coco asked.

"That's what I'd love to know." Juniper nodded.

 **"Blake, I won't let you do this. I lost your mother. I won't lose you too. Now go!" Ghira says as he falls into a terrible coughing fit.**

Kali then sadly grabbed her husband's hand. She squeezed it tightly.

Ghira looked at her with an equally sad expression.

 **"…Alright, Papa. I'll go." She says to Ghira. Turning to Jaune, she says "I need a minute alone with him."**

Ghira then had a bad feeling in his gut. "Blake, if you do what I think you will, you're grounded when we get home!" Ghira told her.

"What? But that's not fair." W-Blake told him. A-Blake was now relieved that this wasn't her dad.

"I don't care." Ghira responded with an angry tone.

 **Jaune doesn't respond.**

 **"Are you so cold-hearted that you won't allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye? Forever can spare a minute!" Blake says**

"Meany!" said Adrian, Juliet and Chance. A few people nodded with the children.

 **Intrigued by her defiance, Jaune moves toward her, reaching out with his massive paw. Blake closes her eyes, bracing herself for his retaliation.**

Ghira with a growl got out of his seat. "I swear if he hurts my little girl…"

 **Instead, she hears a clang.**

Many were left confused at that.

"Uh… What?" asked W-Yang.

 **Blake opens her eyes to find herself eye to eye with the beast's chest. He has reached high above her head to pull down an iron lever, unlocking the door.**

"Oh… I was kinda worried." Velvet said as she sighed in relief.

"Same here Bunbun." Coco nodded. As did many others.

Ghira sat back down as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 **"…When this door closes, it will not open again." Jaune says with finality, turning around to give them their moment**

"He does have a heart. Sure it's a bit hard as ice, but it's still there." Cici said happily.

"Yeah well, I guess that's something…" A-Yang sighed.

"Definitely reminds me of how ice queen used to be then." W-Yang chuckled, earning a hey from both Weiss'.

 **Blake rushes in and embraces her father. "I should have been with you." She says with tears in her eyes**

 **"Blake, listen to me. It's all right. Live your life. Forget me." Ghira says looking into Blake's eyes**

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" shouted both Blake's.

"How could you ever think we'd forget about you?!" "W-Blake asked.

"We couldn't forget about you. We love you, you big idiot!" A-Blake continued. They both then gave Ghira a smack on the head.

Ghira then saw Kali giggling. "You kinda asked for that honey." Ghira just sighed.

 **"Forget you? Everything I am is because of you."**

 **"I love you, Blake. Don't be afraid." Ghira says**

 **"I love you too, Papa..." She says as she pulls him close into a hug. "I'm not afraid. (whispers) And I will escape, I promise."**

"You're also an idiot if you think we'd just leave you to rot in that place." A-Blake added. Both Blake's had a smug look on their faces.

 **"What?!" Ghira says shocked at what he heard**

 **With that, she pivots and swings her father through the door just as Jaune turns back around due to the commotion. Ghira trips and falls to the ground, giving Blake a second to close the iron doors, locking her in there. Jaune, confused and shocked for a moment, looks to Ghira and then at Blake until they lock eyes.**

Ghira then gives an exhausted sigh. He then turns to his wife. "She gets this from you, you know."

"Yep." Kali giggled with no shred of denial. This caused Ghira to sigh again.

 **"…You took his place." Jaune says confused**

 **"He is my father." Blake says**

 **"...He's a fool... And so are you." Jaune says as he turns and drags Ghira away.**

"They are not fools." A-Ruby stated.

"Yeah, what she did was sweet." W-Ruby agreed with her double.

 **"Don't hurt him!" Blake calls out as she watches Jaune drag him away. Through the latticework, she sees them disappear down the corridor. She rushes to the window and watches Jaune carry her father down the spiral staircase of the prison tower.**

 **"Blake! I'll come back! I promise!" Ghira shouts out in desperation**

"I would. And I would bring an army with me if it meant protecting you." Ghira told his daughter(s).

Both Blake's smiled at him and gave him a hug.

 **Once she is alone, Blake cannot help herself. She slumps to the floor and the tears come.**

"You don't know how lucky you are to love each other as much as you do." Salem said to Ghira and the Blake's. She wished her father had loved her the way Ghira loves his daughter, instead of the bastard being the man he was and locking her in a tower.

Ozpin looked to Salem and had a sad look on his face. He knew full well how Salem felt about her father.

 **Hours pass by as we see Blake huddled in the corner when all of a sudden, the cell door swings open.**

 **"Forgive my intrusion, mademoiselle, but I have been sent to escort you to your room." Oobleck says outside of Blake's vision**

A-Blake then spoke up. "Wait, room? But I thought…"

"Yeah, what the heck?" Coco asked.

 **Blake wipes her tears and stands. Seeing a Shadow of a tall man, she grabs a small stool, ready to strike down whoever is there.**

 **"My room? But I thought…" she asks confused**

 **"What? That once this door closes it will not open again, RARRR? I know, he gets so dramatic." Oobleck says, making jokes about Jaunes attitude**

"Not a very funny joke if you ask me." W-Yang spoke.

"Seems a little immature if you ask me." Jacqueline spoke up.

"Yeah, a little too far for my taste." Roman nodded with a smirk. Jackie blushed when Roman smirked at her.

 **Blake bounds out of the cell, raising the stool to hit a grown man. Instead, she sees a candelabra waving at her from the iron handle**

 **"`Allo." Oobleck greets**

 **"AHHH!" Like seeing a mouse, Blake bashes the candelabra with the stool.**

Everyone flinched at that. Though the kids were giggling and a few of the adults just laughed.

"Well… can't say I didn't expect something like that…" Tai sighed.

"You got that right Tai." Qrow chuckled.

"Probably be how I'd react to a talking candle." A-Yang admitted.

"Candelabra." Winter and both Weiss' corrected.

"Yeah yeah." A-Yang sighed.

"Not everyone cares, Ice-queens." W-Yang told them. The three Schnee's glared at the blondes.

 **It grunts as it clatters on the stone floor, the candles extinguished.**

 **WHOOSH - the first candle relights. WHOOSH - the second. Illuminated by the two arm candles, Blake makes out eyes and a rudimentary "FACE" in the design.**

"Okay… seeing his face now is… kinda creepy." Velvet said, a little disturbed.

"And I thought my smile was unsettling." Neo agreed.

 **"Oh, you are very strong. That's a great quality!" Oobleck says as he recovers from the sudden attack**

 **"What are you?" Blake asks, scared and confused**

 **The arms light the main candle to reveal a rakish smile. "I am Oobleck"**

 **"…And you can talk." Blake states, still trying to wrap her mind at what she is seeing**

"Honestly, young miss Belladonna is being quite rational all things considered." Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug.

"Yes… I would have acted a bit… differently." Glynda admitted.

 **Peter appears out of breath as he had to climb so many stairs in such a bulky body**

 **"Of course, he can talk, it's all he ever does!" He says taking a few breaths. "Now Oobleck, as head of the household, I demand that you put her back in the cell at once!"**

"Hah! He's got some guts if he's saying someone else can't stop talking. At least more than what we can see." Coco chuckled.

"Miss Adel!" scolded Glynda.

"She isn't wrong though. Bart never seems to stop talking about himself." Qrow told her.

"Well it doesn't make it right to speak that way of a teacher."

"He seems a bit upset at letting her out." Salem pointed out.

"Do you think Jaune doesn't actually know Oobleck is letting her out?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"It is a possibility." Ren said.

 **Officially freaked out now, Blake retreats to her cell, in search of a better weapon.**

 **"What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Peter? A man or a mantle clock?" He asks Peter. They turn back to Blake, re-emerging from the cell. "Ready, miss? (to Peter) Trust me." Oobleck says as he turns around heading down the stairs.**

 **Holding Oobleck after a while of walking, Blake follows Port across a stone walkway high above the grounds. Her eyes dart around, looking for an escape route. Instead, she sees how vast the castle and woods are.**

"Damn, that's a big castle." Raven said in awe.

"It almost rivals beacon." Ozpin added.

 **"You must forgive first impressions. I hope you are not too startled." Oobleck says to Blake to helpfully ease her into talking**

 **"…Why would I be startled? I'm talking to a candle." Blake says thinking if she's gone mad**

"But that seems like a perfect reason to be startled." Penny said, confused.

"She was being sarcastic Penny." Winter told her.

"Oh yes, of coarse." Penny giggled with a blush of embarrassment.

 **"Candelabra, please. Enormous difference." Oobleck corrects Blake**

Both Weiss' looked at the Yang's with a smug look. The two blondes rolled their eyes.

 **"But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now, so feel free to go anywhere you like." Oobleck says gesturing around at the many towers and wide grounds**

 **"Except the west wing!" Peter automatically says. Oobleck throws him a 'would-you-please-shut-up' look. "…Which we do not have." Port finishes**

"Totally not suspicious, at all." Mercury chuckled.

"Yeah, what's in this west wing that's so secretive?" Neo asked.

"Castle treasury?" suggested Roman.

"What the hell would they even do with treasure with the state they are in?" Nicholas asked.

"Ooh ooh, maybe its the secret pancake vault!" giggled Nora.

"I doubt a castle would have such a vault." A-Weiss sighed.

"If I had a castle it would." Nora pouted and huffed. Ren patted her on the back and summoned pancakes for her. Her mood improved and she ate it all in the blink of an eye.

 **"…Why, what's in the west wing?" Blake asks curious**

 **"Uh... nothing. Storage space. That's it." Oobleck says quickly trying to change the subject. Blake looks back at the spooky tower of the west wing.**

"Now I'm really curious." Emerald said.

"Yeah, I feel like something there that they really want to keep from her." Velvet nodded.

 **"This way, please! To the east wing." Port says**

 **"Or as I like to call it, the only wing! Watch your step s'il vous plait." Oobleck says and wars Blake as she continues on**

"They suck at hiding stuff." Coco pointed out.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Why do you think I never told them about Amber or anything else? Though they are very reliable, Peter can never keep his mouth closed, and I feel like half the time, Bart's brain doesn't keep up with his mouth." the headmaster sighed.

"Huh… that makes sense actually." Pyrrha admitted. Though she never liked secrets. Mostly because she was bad at keeping them.

 **We now see Blake standing outside the bedroom door, anticipating worse squalor...**

 **"Welcome to your new home. It's modest, but comfortable..." Oobleck announces as he opens the door and walks in**

 **Instead, the door opens to the most beautiful, magical room she's ever seen. The entire ceiling is a painting of white clouds in a blue sky. Golden branches reaching out from the sealing to the walls. Within the room, there is a large dresser and a comfortable bed. Opulence.**

"Wow…" was Pyrrha's intelligent response.

"It kinda reminds me of my room back home." W-Weiss said.

"You mean if it had more color?" A-Weiss asked. Her counterpart nodded.

Then all the Schnee's sighed. They wished their home had a bit more color to it and wasn't so depressingly bland.

"Well I think that room is beautiful." Velvet said in awe.

"Yeah, I'd love to have a room like that." Coco nodded.

 **"It's... beautiful." Blake says looking around the room in awe**

 **"Of course. Master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle." Oobleck says as he leaps onto the bed and (POOF) dust fills the air.**

 **"(cough) Oh dear! We were not expecting guests." Oobleck says jokingly**

"Not surprising. I'm sure Miss Belladonna is the first guest they have had since the curse was placed on them." Glynda said aloud.

"That would seem like the case." Ozpin nodded.

 **Peach, a feather duster, swoops into the room, giving the surfaces a quick dusting. "Enchanté, Mademoiselle! Don't worry, I'll have this room spotless in no time!"**

"Thumbelina too?" asked Glynda.

"My, other than you it seems the entirety of the teachers at Beacon worked as the staff of the castle in this universe." Ozpin said.

"Well then if that's the theme, i'm expecting to see you as something Oz." Qrow chuckled.

"Ten bucks say he's a coffee mug." Raven smirked.

"I can actually see that." Tai laughed.

 **She lands in the arms of Oobleck, whose candles burn a little hotter once she speaks in her sexy French accent.**

 **"This plan of yours… it is dangerous." Peach whispers**

 **"I would risk anything to kiss you again, Peach."**

"So… they are together in this universe?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well that's very different from ours. Our Peach gets annoyed with Oobleck because of how he talks." Coco spoke.

"Yeah, I remember that one time our Peach was trying to kill Oobleck by throwing her dust infused needles at him for annoying her." W-Yang laughed at the memory.

"She does that with Port too. She can't stand either of them very much. Especially when the two of them flirt with her." Velvet sighed.

"She even called Port out, saying his ego is fatter than him." W-Yang laughed.

"Does she still try to castrate them?" Tai asked.

"It would be faster to answer when doesn't she." Glynda told him.

"Glynda has money on when she finally succeeds." Ozpin chuckled. Glynda had a huge blush.

 **He moves to embrace her, but she stops him. "No, my love. I've been burned by you before. We must be strong." Peach says wanting to kiss him so much but knowing she cant**

 **"How can I be strong when you make me so weak?" Oobleck asks, trying to at least convince her to let him kiss her once.**

A few people blanched at that while others found it sweet.

"Gods, that's gross." said Merc. He got another slap.

"Shut up! I think it's sweet to see this." Emerald told him.

"I agree with Emmy. It's cute." Cici nodded.

 **Port clears his throat, breaking the moment. Blake backs away from the strange creatures.**

 **"…Is everything here alive? (picks up a HAIR BRUSH) Hello, what's your name?" Blake asks it waiting for a response**

 **Oobleck face palms and Peach starts to giggle as Peter looks up at her, puzzled. "Um... that's a hair brush."**

Everyone chuckled at that. This caused both Blake's to have huge blushes of embarrassment.

"Well in her defence, i'm sure anyone would make that mistake in that situation." said Tai.

"Doesn't change the fact it's hilarious." Maria cackled.

 **Blake hears a loud snore behind her, and turns to see the dresser bursting open with an operatic**

 _ **"laaaaaa!"**_ **Blake shrieks and steps back.**

The three babies giggled a bit at what they saw.

"Taking all bets on who it could be!" W-Yang said as she stood up. "Who do you think it is?"

"I bet itI's Granny." Cici spoke up. Salem smiled at Cici.

"Well I think it's Weiss' mom." A-Ruby spoke.

"Me too." W-Ruby added.

"Yeah, it's got to be ice queens mom." A-Yang agreed.

W-Yang nodded too. "Yeah, ice queens a singer, so the singer has to be her mom."

"Ditto." nodded Neo. Both Weiss' and Winter nodded in agreement. Willow smiled a bit.

Then Nora… was cuddling Ren.

"So we got one vote Salem, and eight votes Willow." W-Yang chuckled.

 **"Do not be alarmed, mademoiselle. This is just your wardrobe. Meet Madame De Salem. A great singer." Oobleck introduces**

Salem went wide eyed. She didn't actually think it was her.

Ozpin then spoke. "That's where I recognized the singing from. Salem used to sing all the time When we were together."

"She still does sometimes. It's very beautiful." Cici spoke. "Also, I win."

The room filled with groans as those that voted for Willow gave Cici some lien. She giggled as they did.

 **"When she can stay awake." Peter says**

 **"Peter! A diva needs her beauty rrr…" Madame De Salem yawns loudly.**

"I'm going to kick that bastards fat ass so hard his mustache will spin." Salem said through her teeth. She had a deadly glare sent the clock's way.

 **"Ah, stay with us, Madame! We have someone for you to dress!" Oobleck says gesturing to Blake**

Coco had a smirk. "And now you've peaked my interest." Velvet just sighed at that. She had a feeling this would happen given the talking wardrobe.

 **"Finally. A woman." Salem announces as her gilded arms stroke Blake's shoulder and face. "Pretty eyes. Proud face. Perfect canvas. Yes! I will find you something worthy of a princess."**

"Pwincess, Pwincess, Aunty Blake Pwincess Mama." Juliet giggled.

"Hehe, yes she is." Ilia nodded with a chuckle.

"My kitten would be a beautiful princess." Kali giggled. Both Blake's had a huge blush.

 **"…But I'm not a princess." Blake states**

 **"Nonsense! Now, let's see what I've got in my drawers." Salem says as her doors open and a few moths fly out. "Oh, how embarrassing."**

Coco then just laughed a bit. Salem did as well, but more of in an embarrassed maner. A blush was noticeable on her pale complexion.

 **Salem places a large hoop over Blake's head, and proceeds to create an outfit using fabric and her pinking-shear hands.**

 **"Come here, Zwei. Come help mama!" Salem calls out**

"Oh Zwei would be a great help. He's really smart." A-Ruby said.

"I wish I had a dog that was that smart and loyal." Salem sighed.

"I don't." W-Blake grumbled.

"Tell me about it." A-Blake nodded.

 **Zwei, a piano stool, runs in, barking like a dog.**

Then both Ruby's were laughing, as well as the babies and a few others.

"He looks so silly! Hahahaha!" laughed W-Ruby.

"Yet really cute!" giggled A-Ruby.

 **As the dress is being made, Zwei begins to tug at the fabric, helping Salem complete the outfit - which is garish and too much, all wrong for Blake.**

And now it was Coco who was laughing. She fell out of her seat from how much she was laughing. "W-what is that?!" Coco laughed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was an abomination. And it made her laugh.

 **"Perfecto!" Salem says**

 **Oobleck and Peter put on a game smile.**

 **"Mm. Subtle. Understated. I love it!" Oobleck says with a deep bow and a whistle for Zwei. He then drags Peter out as Peach and Zwei follow. Salem calls out after her beloved dog. "Oh Zwei, send my love to the maestro!"**

Salem was curious about that. "Who is the maestro to my counterpart?" Salem asked.

"In this world, he's your husband." Wolf told her. Both Salem and Ozpin were surprised by that. Ozpin felt a bit of sadness.

 **The door closes. Blake is alone as Salem instantly falls asleep with a big SNORE.**

"Granny Salem doesn't snore like that!" shouted Cici.

Salem then blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Sure you snore, but it's very soft and cute."

"I can confirm that." Ozpin smirked. Salem sent him a glare while blushing. Everyone else just chuckled.

 **Blake has one beat of... 'where the hell am I?'**

 **She ducks down, then crawls out from underneath the enormous dress, which remains standing.**

Coco laughs some more. "It's more like a tent then a dress!"

"Coco, please stop." groaned Velvet.

"I-i can't! I can't stop laughing!"

 **Blake looks around the room with one thing in mind: escape. She quickly moves to the window, Opens it, and looks down at the 100 foot drop leading to the ground.**

"Wow… that's a tall tower…" Tai gulped.

"Yes… reminds me of my old one." Salem sighed.

 **Blake turns back to the room, and gazes at the dress. An idea taking shape.**

"Ooh, and what plan is that?" Nora asked.

"I'm sure we're about to find out." Ren told her.

 **A lamplighter is hard at work outside as we hear fiddle music coming from an inn.**

"Or… not…" the ninja said with his eyes widened a bit.

"Gah! Tease, TEASE!" shouted W-Yang.

"Yeah seriously, why the hell would they cut it at that?!" asked a pissed off A-Yang.

"It's gonna get worse soon." Wolf sighed.

"Oh yes… I forgot about this part." Aida sighed.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"You'll see." Wolf sighed again.

"I don't get it." Ilia spoke up.

 **Amidst the animal heads, antlers, and drunken villagers, there is an even sadder sight…Adam. He drowns his sorrows in ale while Ilia listens.**

"Oh…" Ilia said in realization.

"Ugh… just great." Sienna spat with a growl.

"Why do we have to see him more?" A-Blake groaned.

"I could certainly do without seeing his face." W-Yang grumbled.

"Yeah. Same." Eve nodded. She didn't like her 'brother' one bit.

 **"Picture it, Ilia," Adam says looking off into the distance as he plays with a knife. "A rustic cabin. My latest kill roasting on the fire. Adorable children running around us while my love rubs my tired feet…but what does Blake say? "I will never marry you, Adam.""**

"I'd sooner start a family with a grimm." W-Blake spat out.

"The most hideous and disgusting grimm there is." A-Blake finished.

Adam then glared at her with rage in his eyes.

 **"You know, there are other girls." Ilia says**

 **"A great hunter doesn't waste his time on rabbits." Adam says**

"Girls are not some prey to hunt you bastard!" shouted Coco.

"Yeah!" agreed Velvet. She was also none too happy about that rabbit crack.

"Any bastard who thinks I'm some prize to be won should be aware I'll chop off their manhood." Raven said with a piercing glare.

Tai chuckled a bit. "God it's cute when you act tough."

"What was that?!" Raven asked as she turned to her husband.

"Well you act tough, but when ever we were alone, you were always cute and timid. Especially in the bedroom. You were always shy and submissive." Tai smirked.

Raven had a huge blush on her face when he said that. Now everyone knew her secret about being the bottom and submissive in the relationship.

The Yangs were also surprised. A-Yang was wondering just how much was the same for her Raven.

 **Ilia decides it's time to cheer up her best friend/boss. Thus, begins singing**

"Oh no…" Ilia spoke. They all knew where this was going.

 _ **"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Adam**_

 _ **looking so down in the dumps."**_

"Oh gods." Sienna felt physically ill already.

 **Adam sends his knife to strike a painting of a Deer right where the heart would be.**

 _ **"Every guy here'd love to be you Adam**_

 _ **Even when taking your lumps."**_

"Please make it stop!" begged A-Blake.

"Is this some kind of new form of torture?!" W-Blake shouted.

 **Ilia seeing his stress, gets up and begins to rub his shoulders**

"I would NEVER rub a man's shoulders!" shouted Ilia as she stood up. "Especially his!"

"What about Jaune's?" Aida asks, causing Ilia to blush and make confused lizard noises.  
 **  
** _ **"There's no man in town as admired as you**_

 _ **You're everyone's fa-vor-ite guy."**_

"Probably because he provides the beers." A-Yang spat.

"Yeah, the only reason anyone could love him is that he gets them drunk." Coco chuckled.

"Then I'm sure Qrow would just adore him." Raven chuckled.

"I swear to whatever gods are listening…" growled Qrow.

"Hey! Leave us out of this!" shouted Wolf. Es nodded.

 **Ilia replaces herself with a drunken man to go to the band. Adam feeling his ears being played with, looks back and slaps the hands away**

"I'm surprised he noticed." Ilia remarked.

"Yeah, he is so oblivious that he makes Jaune look like he is the least dense person alive." W-Yang said.

 _ **"Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

 _ **And it's not very hard to see why."**_

Both Yang's, and many others, were holding back their laughter and from making any comments.

 **Ilia gives a large tip to the fiddle player in the corner, who nods back, and begins to play…**

"Wow Adam, Ilia has to bribe people to help cheer you up." W-Blake smirked at the bullhead.

"How sad." A-Blake spoke sarcastically. Adam glared at the two of them.

He swore that when he gets out, he would make them watch what he does to their friends and make the both of them his. He was determined to have his Blake, but to have two? That was much sweeter to him.

 _ **"No- one's- slick as Adam**_

 _ **No one's quick as Adam**_

 **Ilia gets onto a table and grabs a man's head**

 _ **No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Adams"**_

Sienna then wondered. "Exactly how thick is it? It could determine how difficult it could be to snap it."

"Doubt it's as thick as his head." Velvet grumbled. She didn't like Adam one bit, he gave faunus like her a bad name, and only set them up to be bullied.

"Good point." Sienna nodded.

 **She then turns the head, cracking it in the process, and leaves the man to feel that his crick was gone.**

 _ **"For there's no man in town half as manly**_

 **She sings in a suggestive pose. The Girls behind her stand up and sing**

 _ **"Perfect, a pure paragon!"**_

Eve then gagged. "Oh please. The only thing about my 'brother' that's manly, is his B.O."

"I'm sure that brute doesn't even know what hygiene even is." Jackie nodded.

"Yeah. If there is any faunus that deserves to be called an animal, it's him." Roman agreed.

"For once, I agree." Sienna sighed.

 **Ilia then gets up and points to each of the guys she mentions**

 _ **"You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley**_

 _ **And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!"**_

Roman, Qrow and Ren all looked between each other. They then all nodded.

"We'd sooner follow an Arc to hell and back if asked." Qrow spoke.

"Yeah, I want nothing to do with horn head. Or should i say stubs." Roman chuckled. Adam gave a very heated glare for being reminded about his horns.

"Indeed. Jaune is a far better leader." Ran nodded.

 **She hops onto the bar, squeezing herself between TOM, DICK, and STANLEY, gesturing to sing along**

 **(TOM/DICK/STANLEY)**

 _ **"Who plays darts like Adam?**_

 _ **Who breaks hearts like Adam?"**_

"The breaking hearts part is true, since he is an unfaithful bastard, toying with those poor girls and leaving them. He doesn't deserve my kittens." Kali spat.

 **(ILIA)**

 _ **Who's much more than the sum of his**_

 _ **parts like Adam?"**_

 **Adam**

 **"(confidence growing)**

 _ **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating"**_

"Hah! Uncle Ghira is far more intimidating." Eve laughed.

Kali nodded. "That's right. And my Ghira is incredibly gentle." Ghira smiled at his wife.

 **Ilia hails a barmaid and buys everyone a round of drinks. The villagers raise their mugs and cheer.**

"And yet again, I need to bribe everyone to cheer you up." Ilia spoke.

"How easy it is to make them want to support someone when you give them something for it." Salem shook her head.

 **ILIA/VILLAGERS**

 _ **My what a guy, that Adam!  
**_ **  
Adam stands, and clasps Ilia in gratitude...** _ **"I needed encouragement; thank you, Ilia"**_

Ilia shuddered a bit. Everyone noticed and some chuckled a bit.

"What's wrong Ilia?" asked Cici.

"I feel very unclean right now." she answered.

 **Ilia then performs their handshake turning it to where Adam is embracing her**

A-Weiss noticed Ilia didn't react well to that. "Can Ilia have a shower after this scene? She doesn't seem comfortable."

"Sure. I'm sure I would need the same if I were her." Wolf nodded.

 _ **"Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!"**_

That caused everyone, even Cici, to laugh.

 **... only to find herself in an uncomfortably tight hug.**

Juliet saw an uncomfortable look on her mother's face. She turned to Juniper. "Gama, want down."

"Sure sweetie." she told her. She smiled at being called a grandma.

Juliet then crawled to Ilia and patted her leg. "Mama ok?"

"I'm fine sweetie." Ilia said through her teeth with a forced smile.

 **"…Too much?" Ilia asks**

 **"Yep." Adam says**

 _ **"No one fights like Adam"**_

 **Adam punches someone in the gut**

"It seems he fights dirty." Ghira said with a sigh.

"Probably the only way he can win." Qrow spoke.

"I don't doubt it." Roman chuckled.

 _ **"Douses lights like Adam!"**_

 **Licks both hands and puts out candles**

"Thats a stupid way to put out a candle." W-Ruby spoke.

"Yeah, he could burn his hand." her counterpart nodded.

"Well a lot of people do it to show off." Qrow sighed. He met a lot of idiots who burned their hands doing that.

 _ **"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Adam!"**_

 **Ilia moves her shirt up to show an old wrestling wound - a nice teeth impression courtesy of Adam on her stomach. The villagers gasp.**

Willow, Kali, Salem and Juniper gasp as well.

"Forget cheating, that's just cruel!" shouted Juniper.

"That brutish idiot is nothing but a savage." Willow spat.

 _ **"When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver**_

 _ **And beasts of the field say a prayer"**_

 **Adam mimes hunting Ilia who fakes her fear and runs away**

 _ **"First I carefully aim for the liver**_

 _ **Then I shoot from behind!"**_

"Of course that's the only way a coward like him would hunt." Sienna growled.

Well, actually, most hunters do that to prevent the animal from running off. Especially if it's a matter of feeding their family or going without food for a week." Aida informs them

Everyone looks at him oddly for sticking up to Adam

"I'm not sticking up for Adam if that's what you're thinking." Aida says, seeing their looks "I'm just saying that when you roast him, think about what other humans or hunters would do"

They think about it for a moment and begrudgingly agree with him. Adam, hearing a human stand up for him (or at least his actions) didn't know whether to feel confused or sick at the thought.

 **Adam leaps onto the bar, and is handed a huge blunderbuss, with which he mimes shooting Ilia.**

 _ **"Is that fair?" Ilia asks**_

 _ **"I don't care" Adam says**_

 **He fires the rifle into the ceiling! Plaster rains down.**

"That isn't how a real man hunts." Nicholas said glaring at Adam.

"I agree. Seems very unsporting...also we should add property damage to your list of crimes in this world" Ozpin says nodding.

 **(VILLAGERS)**

 _ **"No one hits like Adam**_

 _ **Matches wits like Adam"**_

"What wits?" W-Yang asked. That was the first time people had laughed at one of Yang's jokes. Both blondes smiled at that.

 **Grabbing a spittoon, Ilia backs up far away and waits for Adam  
**

 _ **"In a spitting match nobody spits like Adam"  
**_ **  
(ADAM)** _ **"I'M ESPECIALLY GOOD AT EXPECTORATING!"**_

 **Adam spits a big gloppy mess into a spittoon: bullseye! Then, he moves around the inn, holding court.**

Glynda stood up with a scowl. "That is not appropriate behavior in any setting!" she shouted.

"I agree." oddly enough it was Qrow that said that. He noticed a lot of the looks he got. "What? I may drink, but I never gave the girls any of my bad habits. If anything, I tried to set a good example."

"Well… that's not untrue." W-Yang nodded.

 _ **"Ten points for Adam!"**_ **The Villagers sing**

 **(ADAM)**

 _ **"When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs.**_

 _ **Ev'ry morning to help me get large."**_

"What kind of parents allow that?" Tai asked.

"Irresponsible ones." Ghira said.

"Seems about right to me fuzzball." Qrow nodded.

 **On one shoulder, Adam lifts a pretty village girl. On the other, he lifts Ilia.**

 _ **"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs**_

 _ **So, I'm roughly the size of a barge!"**_

"How is he not dead yet?!" shouted Tai.

"Why would anyone wish to consume that many eggs? That sounds very unhealthy and more likely to cause him to induce vomiting." Penny proclaimed.

 **The crowd hollers. Adam jumps on a long table. The table's height plus his massive frame make him seem 10 feet tall. He engages in a dance-break sword-fight with several village men, besting them all, until he's perfectly positioned beneath a ceiling mural, mimicking it exactly: Adam, saber raised, victorious in battle - with Ilia swooning at his feet.**

"With how things are now, I think the only way you could win now is if someone was paid to lose." Ilia told Adam. She was ashamed to have ever looked up to him.

 **(ILIA)**

 _ **"Who...has...BRAINS!**_

 _ **(Villagers)**_

 _ **LIKE ADAM!**_

 _ **(Ilia)**_

 _ **ENTERTAINS!**_

 _ **(Villagers)**_

 _ **LIKE ADAM!**_

"What brains? And entertain? What, did he join a circus as a clown?" asked Eve.

"Yeah, the guy isn't the brightest bulb." Roman agreed.

"Agreed. The fool would probably hurt himself if he thought too hard." Jackie agreed with her crush.

 **ADAM**

 _ **"Who can make up these endless refrains like Adam?"**_

"I feel bad for that version of Ilia." A-Blake spoke.

"How do you think I feel?!" Ilia shouted.

Juliet looked at her sadly. "Mama?"

Ilia gasped and picked her up. She gave her little girl a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy didn't mean to worry you."

 **He then moves and arrives at his WALL OF ANIMAL HEADS and ANTLERS.**

 _ **"I use antlers in all of my decorating!"**_

A loud eep came from Eve as she grabbed her tiny horns. "The idea of having my horns mounted on a wall scares me." she admits when people stare at her.

W-Yang and W-Blake patted her back to comfort her. Eve had a blush having two of her three crushes so close.

 **(ALL)**

 _ **Say it again - who's a man among men?**_

 _ **And let's say it once more**_

 _ **Who's that hero next door?**_

 _ **Who's a super success?**_

 _ **Don't you know? Can't you guess?**_

 _ **Ask his fans and his five hangers-on**_

 _ **There's just one guy in town**_

 _ **Who's got all of it down..."**_

The girls all laugh at that.

"Those people are all idiots." Coco commented.

"Yeah, they need a new role model." A-Ruby spoke.

 **(ILIA)**

 _ **"And his name's `A-D... ' Uh, I believe there's another `D'... it just occurred to me that I'm illiterate... and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before...**_

 _ **(EVERYBODY)**_

 _ **ADAM!"**_

Both Glynda and Salem winced a bit at that.

"How bad is the education of that village if she can't even spell a four letter name?" Glynda asked shocked.

"Clearly not a good one. Then again, they did get upset about a girl reading. Still, it's horrible that they would be so uneducated." Salem said upsetfully.

 **The villagers cheer as Adam returns to his seat. He slaps Ilia on the shoulder, genuinely moved.**

 **"Ah Ilia, you're the best. How is it that no guy has snatched you up yet?"**

"It's because she bats for the other team. And any woman would be lucky to have her." W-Blake said as she turned to Ilia. This caused Ilia's whole body to turn reddish pink.

 **"I've been told I'm clingy, but I really don't get it..." Ilia says**

"I'm not clingy." Ilia said upset.

"Weeeell…. You can be a little clingy." W-Blake countered. "But any girl you date would be lucky."

A-Blake then turned to Juliet. "Or guy." she said with a chuckle. This caused Ilia's full body blush to worsen.

 **Just then, the door flies open to reveal a wild-eyed Ghira "Help! Somebody help me! We have to go... not a minute to lose..." He says**

"Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad he made it back safely." Kali said with a happy sigh. She held her husband close.

"There's no need to be worried dear. It's Blake I'm more worried about." Ghira assured.

"I'm sure I'm fine. I know he isn't very much like him, but he's still Jaune." A-Blake told them.

"Not really seeing it." W-Yang grumbled.

 **"Whoa. Slow down, Ghira." The Tavern owner says**

 **"He's got Blake... locked in a dungeon!" Ghira says aloud**

"They're not going to listen to him when he says who has her." A-Weiss said.

"What makes you say that?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, they would probably think it was a grimm or something." W-Yang said.

"Maybe because grimm dont bring people to a dungeon?" Velvet pointed out.

"I mean because I don't think there are any grimm in this world." A-Weiss told them.

"Wait what?!" shouted Coco.

"It's true. We had seen a few worlds where they didn't exist." A-Blake noted. A-Yang and Ruby nodded. That surprised everyone, save Wolf, AIDA and Es.

 **Adam hearing this, focuses in on the conversation**

 **"Who's got her?" The Tavern owner asks**

 **"A beast... a huge, horrible, monstrous beast!" Ghira says in fear**

 **The patrons begin to laugh.**

"Huh… guess you were right." Qrow spoke.

"Still strange to know that there are worlds where the grimm don't exist." Nicholas spoke.

"Sadly they aren't as peaceful as I'm sure you'd think they are. If a world doesn't have one problem it has another." Wolf sighed. Aida and Es nodded.

"Well that's very unfortunate." Ozpin sighed.

 **"My daughter's life is in danger, why do you laugh!? It's not a joke!" He shouts "…His castle is hidden in the woods. It's already winter there!" He explains**

 **"Winter in June?" Qrow asks laughing**

 **"Crazy old Maurice." Clothilde Says**

"My husband is not a crazy old man!" Kali shouted.

"Well the way he is putting it doesn't really help." Mercury quipped. That earned him more slaps from Emerald, Kali and the Blake's.

( **A.N:** Looks like I ended up unintentionally making a running joke in this fic.)

 **"LISTEN TO ME!" Ghira shouts shocking everyone who knows Ghira at how serious he is "…The beast is real! Do you understand?! Will no one help me?!" He asks everyone**

 **Adam, ever the opportunist, Shouts "I'll help you, Ghira!"**

 **"You will?" Ilia asks in shock**

 **The villagers murmur in surprise.**

 **Adam winks at Ilia and says "Everyone! Stop making fun of this man at once!" to the people**

"The bastard is up to something." growled Sienna.

"That sounds like him alright." Ilia nodded.

 **Ghira approaches, So grateful. "Thank you, Captain. Thank you."**

 **"Don't thank me yet, Ghira. Lead us to the beast." Adam says**

 **As Ghira exits, Adam follows, gesturing to Ilia to follow.**

 **Ilia finally gets it "Ohhh."**

"Oh god why do I have to be such a slow idiot in this." Ilia whined into her hands.

Juliet snuggled up to her mama to help her feel better.

"It's alright Ilia. It's not really you after all." Eve assured her.

"It's still really embarrassing." Ilia told her.

 **The staff is excited as they scramble to get ready for dinner. Ruby, the 8 year-old tea cup, rides her saucer around like a skateboard. She circles her teapot mother Summer, a no- nonsense yet loving governess.**

"EEEEEEH! So cute!" Summer shouted again as she glompted the Ruby's into a hug.

 **"Mama, there's a girl in the castle!" Ruby exclaims in joy**

 **"Yes Ruby, We know. Slow down." She tells her daughter**

 **"Is she pretty? Is she nice? What kind of tea does she like? Herbal? Ulong? Camamiel? Im To Excited" Ruby asks like a machine gun**

"That's Ruby alright." W-Weiss spoke.

"It's certainly not hard to figure out." A-Weiss nodded.

"Yep. Pipsqueek has been like that since she was little." Qrow chuckled.

"Guys!" squealed A-Ruby.

"Stop!" W-Ruby continued. They both had huge blushes.

 **"Calm Down, before you break your handle!" Summer says**

 **But Ruby doesn't slow down. Before Summer can chase, CUISINIÈR, the frustrated French chef-turned-oven, pours hot water into her to prepare tea. "Heads up, Summer!"**

 **She flushes and reacts with pleasure as if stepping into a warm bath.**

"Sounds like Shortstack. She always loved a warm bubble bath." Qrow chuckled.

"Especially when you're in it~" Summer said with a smile. Qrow let out another chuckle.

"This is so weird." A-Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Tell me about it." nodded A-Yang. "A universe where we're actually cousins and not sisters?"

"Makes me wonder if it's the same for us."

"So what. You'll always be my sister." A-Yang hugged her Ruby tightly.

 **Jaune is seen entering the dining room and sits at one end of a long dining table. He looks at his place setting, surprised to find flatware and crystal. Confused, he looks up. His head rises to find another place setting at the other end of the long table. When he notices the romantic candles, he swats his own place setting off the table in anger.**

As that happened, Adrian's costume changed into a beast costume. Cici's eyes went wide. She ran over and scooped him up at a speed that put Ruby to shame.

"Oh my god's! Your so cute!" she squealed.

"Roar." Adrian said with a giggle. That made Cici hug him more.

" _Why must I be stuck like this?!_ " shouted Cindy.

Es went wide eyed at this. She then just giggled. Cinder was definitely her daughter alright. She also couldn't resist cute things.

 **"Oobleck!" Jaune's voice bellowing from the dining room causes Oobleck and Peter to turn. Peter balks with terror.**

"Welp, he's dead." Coco shrugged.

"I would be lying if I said I never thought it would be his mouth that would get him killed." Glynda sighed.

"Indeed. I always felt his mouth never wait for his brain to catch up." Ozpin chuckled.

 **"Be calm, let me do the talking." Oobleck says as he looks to the doors**

"This can't end well. Everytime Oobleck says that, it never does." Glynda sighs.

"He does have a habit of that, doesn't he?" Ozpin chuckled.

 **A fuming Jaune storms in, and looks down at the assembled staff. Oobleck is as good a liar as Peter is not.**

 **"YOU'RE MAKING HER DINNER!?" Jaune yells questioningly**

"Am I supposed to starve?!" A-Blake asked.

"I believe it's more that they're treating her more like a guest and not a prisoner." Ozpin explained.

"That doesn't help." W-Blake growled.

"Yeah, seriously this version of Jaune is a dick." W-Yang spoke.

 **"We thought you might appreciate the company." Oobleck says so sure of his answer**

 **"Master, I can assure you that I had no part in this hopeless plan. Preparing a dinner, designing a gown for her, giving her a suite in the east wing…" Peter rambles**

Ozpin then busted out laughing. "A-and that, hehe, is another fine example of why you never tell Peter a-anything!" the headmaster couldn't stop laughing. Glynda was chuckling a bit.

 **"YOU GAVE HER A BEDROOM!?" Yells Jaune in fury at Port in finding out like this.**

 **Cornered by the beast, Peter has no choice but to... "No no, he gave her a bedroom." Point the finger at Oobleck**

Now it was Glynda who was laughing. "T-that is nothing like our Peter!" she spoke through the laughter. "He w-wouldn't have thrown someone under the bus like that!"

"Indeed. But it is quite amusing." Ozpin chuckled.

 **"That is true. But if the girl is the one who can break the spell, maybe you can start by using dinner to charm her. (turns to Peter) Good thinking, Peter!"**

 **"What?!" Peter asks in shock at how fast Oobleck was able to reflect that bact to him**

Ozpin and Glynda were laughing so hard they were crying. "Well that is definitely like them!" Glynda laughed. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Yes, their relationship is certainly the same." Ozpin was trying to calm down.

 **"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard! "Charm the prisoner." Jaune says, pointing in the direction of the east wing.**

"I don't see that happening." W-Blake spoke.

"Yeah. He's nothing like my Jaune, and I'm sure he's nothing like yours." A-Blake nodded.

"Certainly not." W-Weiss spoke.

 **"But You must try, master. With every passing day, we become less human." Oobleck explains**

Everyone was surprised to hear that.

"What did he mean by that?" Velvet asked, concerned.

"I think it means… once time is up, they become actual objects." Ren surmised.

"I… I think he's right." Salem agreed. That made everyone realize how serious the situation is.

 **"She's the daughter of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes her?" Jaune asks them**

That brought the Blake's out of their worry and replaced it with anger. "My dad isnt a thief!" W-Blake shouted. A-Blake growled in agreement.

"Well lets see," said Roman, "he broke into the kids castle unannounced, ate his food without permission, and took a rose without asking. Nope, certainly not a thief." he chuckled.

"Sounds innocent to me." Neo giggled.

Both Blake's glared at them, but then Ghira placed his hands on their shoulders. "Although I'm sad to say it, he is right."

Both Blake's tried to come up with a response. "B-but you-"

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't change that fact." Ghira sighed when his daughter(s) looked down sadly.

 **"Oh, you can't judge people by who their father is, now can you?" Summer asks him**

 **It's a loaded statement. The staff cringes, ready for his retaliation. Instead, a grunt is all he does.**

Once again everyone was confused by that.

"What did she mean by that?" Pyrrha asked.

"It almost felt like it was partly directed at friend Jaune." Penny spoke.

Juniper and Nicholas looked between each other when she said that.

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. Jaune stands at Blake's door while his servants stand by his side to play Cyrano.**

 **"You will join me for dinner! ...That's not a request." Jaune says demandingly**

Saphron was now the one that busted out laughing. "I-I honestly can't see my baby brother acting like that!"

"Yeah. Jaune would have probably stuttered going, 'w-would you like to j-join me for dinner?' while having a huge blush." Terra chuckled.

"Or one of the bad pick up lines his father taught him." W-Weiss spoke.

"Excuse me?" A-Weiss asked confused.

"Oh yeah. Turns out all the pick up lines, false bravado, lame and excessive attempts he did was advice from his old man." W-Yang chuckled. "He wanted advice for getting a girlfriend and went to the wrong place."

A-Rwby was surprised to hear that. They then turned to Nicholas who was sweating nervously.

"And then there was the fact that when he was supposed to give our son the talk, he was just going, oh, um, uh, over and over again." Juniper said with a clearly unhappy tone.

Now A-Rwby was glaring at him. Once again Nicholas was trying to hide in his seat.

 **"Gently, master. The girl lost her father and her freedom in one day." Summer reminds him**

 **"Yes. The poor thing is probably in there, scared to death." Oobleck agrees**

 **"Exactly." Summer says**

The Yang's busted out laughing while Kali giggled a bit.

"Please, she is not scared at all." W-Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, she is trying to escape." A-Yang nodded.

"That's my little girl for you. She doesn't give up." Kali smiled.

 **Actually, Blake has been actively planning her escape. Her makeshift rope of fabric hangs 50 feet out of the window.**

Kali and the Yang's were laughing even harder. Ghira however was freaking out. "You better not even think about it or you're grounded!" he told both Blake's.

"But dad!" they both whined.

"NO BUTS!"

 **KNOCK. KNOCK.**

 **"Just a minute." Blake says as she moves the fabric out of the way**

 **The servants react to hearing Blake's voice.**

 **"You see, there she is. Now, master, remember. Be gentle." Oobleck says**

 **"...kind..." Summer says**

 **"...charming..." Peach says**

 **"...sweet..." Peter says**

 **The words fly as they bury Jaune with advice.**

That caused everyone to laugh.

"It looks like your just confusing him!" Saphron laughed.

"Yes, friend Jaune looks like he is having trouble keeping up with their advice." giggled Penny.

 **"And when she opens the door, give her a dashing debonair smile. Come come - show me the smile." Oobleck says and gestures**

 **Jaune flashes the most hideous grin anyone has ever seen. The staff GASPS in horror.**

 **"Oh mon dieu." Oobleck says in despair**

"His smile is… admittedly pretty scary. But at least he's trying." Saphron said in his defense.

"Yeah, that's something at least." A-Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, but that smile wont get him any points." W-Yang cringed.

 **Contorting his mouth, Jaune turns back to the door. "…Will you join me for dinner?" He asks in what he hopes to be a kind voice but looks back at them not knowing what to do.**

 **Blake is now shown as she moves to the door. "You've taken me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?" Blake asks**

"Yeah, he is." Mercury chuckled. He was then smacked by Emerald, Saphron, and surprisingly, Cici.

Everyone looked wide eyed at Cici, even Cindy. She crossed her arms and huffed. "He doesn't have to be mean about how Jaune is due to his curse."

"I agree. Give Jaune a chance." Pyrrha said.

"I can understand how you guys feel, but I'm not so sure about this Jaune." W-Weiss told them.

"Yes, it seemed he deserved his curse." agreed A-Weiss.

"So does that mean you deserved having the white fang attack your family for everything they did?" Velvet asked.

Both Weiss' tried to say something, but they couldn't think of a remark. They huffed in defeat.

 **Jaune's temper rises. His eyebrows twitch, his tail thrashes, recognizing the signs, Peach inches away. "He's losing it..." She whispers**

Ren then gave a sigh. "This won't look pretty."

"Yeah, he looks like one of your girlfriends grenades that are about to blow." Coco agreed.

"Wait, Ren and Nora are "Together-together?!"" A-RWBY all asked at once in shock. They turn to them, only to see them blushing but holding on to each other lovingly.

"Damn, I mean it's about time, but still hard to believe." A-Yang said. Her team nodded. Made them wonder when their Ren and Nora would finally confess to one another.

"Just a heads up, you're gonna have to give them a push. The reason they finally confessed is because Amp told them to." Wolf said

 **Jaune beats his fist on the door - WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! "I told you to come down to dinner!" He shouts at her**

 **Blake hits back. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! "And I told you no!"**

"Still better than I thought it would go." Ren sighed again.

"Really? I don't see how." Raven spoke.

 **All the banging finally wakes up Madame de Goodwitch.**

 **"WHAT!? WHAT TIME IS IT!?" She asks only to see Blake at the door**

Cici then starts to giggle. "That's exactly what Granny Salem is like when she wakes up from a nap."

"Once again, I can confirm that." Ozpin chuckled.

Salem was now blushing hard.

 **"I'd starve before I ever ate with you!" Blake says with anger and defiance**

 **"Well BE MY GUEST! Go ahead and STARVE!" Jaune yells in anger and frustration. As he starts to leave, he turns to everyone with him "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He orders them**

"That is how I expected it to go." Ren told them.

"This version of the kid has a temper like you Yang." Tai chuckled.

"Dad, were not that bad." A-Yang told him.

"Yeah, give us some credit." W-Yang nodded.

"All the people you've hospitalised for taking the tiniest piece of your hair off, on accident mind you, would beg to differ." he retorted. Both Yang's began blushing while stroking their hair.

"I remember when you did that all the time Raven. It's funny how Yang got her over protectiveness of her hair from you." Summer giggled.

Like her daughter, Raven began stroking her hair. "I'm not that defensive of my hair." Summer deadpanned and threw a piece of popcorn in Raven's hair. Raven shrieked like a banshee and tried getting it out like her life depended on it.

"I rest my case." Summer giggled.

 **The staff hides, terrified, as Jaune thunders off.**

 **"Idiots!" Jaune shouts as he leaves**

 **Once the coast is clear, Peter comes out of hiding with a tiny sword and puts on a show of bravery. "You can't talk to us like that! I forbid it! I... I... (to Oobleck) Am I too late? Shame. I was really going to tell him off this time." Port says with false bravado**

Glynda begins busting out laughing again. "Once again, that's nothing like our Peter!"

 **Oobleck, knowing of his fake bravery, pretends that Jaune returned. "(looks past Peter) "Oh master, you've returned!"**

 **Peter shrieks and spins, letting loose gears and such only to realize he's been duped.**

 **"Oh, very funny." Peter says**

 **"Eh, I got you there!" Oobleck says laughing**

Glynda and Ozpin were laughing hard. "That is just like them." Ozpin spoke with a chuckle.

"Especially when they are both trying to ask poor Thumbalina out, only for her to try and disembowel them." Glynda snickered.

 **Fuming, Jaune returns to his lair. A chamber of shredded furniture and walls ruined in rage. He paces, muttering.**

Gasps filled the room seeing how destroyed that room was.

"Did he do all that?" Velvet asked.

"I can't think of anyone else who could have." Emerald told her.

"That place is trashed." A-Yang spoke in disbelief.

 **He grabs a decaying hand mirror and commands "Show me the girl."**

Salem's eyes went wide. "I've heard of mirrors that can show people what they want, but I've never seen them before. They were incredibly rare, even when magic was commonplace."

"It reminds me of that song of yours Weiss." Winter chuckled. Both Weiss's gave it some thought and felt that it did indeed remind them of their song, mirror mirror.

 **The mirror lights up and gives him a view of Blake at the bedroom door. She turns, sliding down the wall, and curls her knees up to her. A look of dread on her face.**

 **Her look of fear and dread crushes Jaune.**

Saphron then grew a small smile. "He still has his sweet and kind heart if he feels that way when seeing her like that."

"It really is my baby boy then." Juniper said with a smile.

 **The mirror magic fades, and he is left with his own reflection and self-loathing. He lowers the mirror to reveal the glass jar by the open window.**

 **In the jar, the enchanted rose hangs in mid-air. The rose is wilting, with most of its petals fallen off.**

"What does the petal falling mean?" W-Ruby asked.

"Just wait." Wolf told her.

"You'll see soon enough." Aida continued.

 **Rage evaporating, replaced by shame, he lowers his head... as ONE MORE PETAL DROPS. The image moves to inside of the jar. We see Jaune through the glass as he leans down, peering in at the petal as it reaches the bottom and shrivels. As it does, we hear a far-off rumble, as if the foundation of the castle is trembling.**

 **From a distance, we see stone statuary crack and tumble down from the castle walls…**

Everyone's eyes went wide seeing this.

"So the curse does affect the castle." Ozpin spoke.

"Makes sense how the castle looks different now." Nicholas sighed.

 **The staff is gathered; the beginning of their evening. Oobleck lights the fireplace. He hears the crash of falling debris.**

 **"Another petal fell..." Oobleck states**

"I guess that's normal for when a petal falls then?" Kali asked.

"Looks that way." Willow replied.

 **"Oobleck, I grew three more feathers! And I just plucked yesterday." Peach says as she lays down**

 **He moves to help, but his legs stiffen. He holds his flame to his knee like a heating pad. "I know, darling - Ow! I'm getting more metallic every day."**

Everyone grew worried hearing that.

"It seems I was right." Ren sighed sadly. He wished he wasn't. Nora held him closer. She had a sad expression.

"So when times up they…." Summer didn't know if she wanted to finish.

"Looks like it." Maria sighed.

 **Suddenly, Peter begins making clock sounds. "Oh, no! It's – (tick tock!) - happening again – (cuckoo!) Pardon me."**

That had then ruined the mood as Everyone started laughing. The baby's all giggled at the silly clock man.

"And that moments ruined." A-Yang chuckled.

 **"Everyone, calm yourselves. We still have time." Summer says trying to lift their spirits**

 **"Mama, am I ever going to be a girl again?" Ruby asks**

 **"Yes, Ruby. You'll have your days in the sun again. You just leave it to me." Summer says**

Summer then looks sad as she holds her daughter(s).

The two Ruby's hugged Summer right back. They both really missed this.

 **Blake throws her makeshift rope out the bedroom window. She looks down the rope to see that it's about 20 feet off the ground. Almost there. A KNOCK on the door.**

Ghira was having a mini heart attack seeing this.

"Ghira, calm down. She'll be fine." Kali assured him.

"I just worry is all." He told his wife.

"I know. And I do too. But we need to also trust Blake's decisions."

Both Blake's smiled. But they also felt bad, it was one of their decisions that made them call their parents coward's and run off with the white fang.

 **"I told you to go away." Blake shouts at the door**

 **"Don't worry, dear. It's only Mrs. Rose" Summer says from behind the doors**

 **Blake begins to try and hide the makeshift rope as Summer bustles in on her cart with Ruby.**

"Not going to work. Shortstack has a way of spitting these things." Qrow told them.

"Yeah, it was impossible to hide anything from her." Tai sighed.

"Tell me about it." Raven groaned. Summer just giggled a bit.

 **"Oh, aren't you a vision! How lovely to make your acquaintance." Summer says. As Blake tries to block Summers view of the escape rope, it becomes hopeless as Summer sees it. "…It's a very long journey. Let me fix you up before you go. I have found that most troubles seem less troubling after a bracing cup o' tea." She says as she pours the tea is poured into Ruby, who skates over to Blake.**

"Told you." Qrow groaned. Tai and Raven nodded.

"Those were fun days." Kali giggled.

"They certainly were." Willow nodded. As did Nick and June.

 **"Slowly now, Ruby." Summer warns**

 **Blake picks up Ruby and brings her up to her mouth and takes a sip. Little Ruby finds herself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.**

The Blake's smiled and turned to their leaders. "Thanks Ruby." they both said.

"No problem Blake." A-Ruby spoke.

"You are very lovely after all." W-Ruby complimented.

 **"Pleased to meet you!" Ruby greets "Want to see me do a trick?" She asks as she blows a huge bubble in her tea cup. It pops loudly.**

A few people chuckled at Ruby's trick. Others however (*cough* Weiss *cough*) didn't.

"Really Ruby?" W-Weiss asked her partner with a deadpan expression.

"I swear it feels like you're always going to be childish." A-Weiss continued. Both Ruby's chuckled a bit while scratching the back of their heads.

"Oh, that reminds me." Es spoke. "My husband wanted to give everyone their own tea sets." she then snapped her fingers and some tea sets appeared. Even Aida's Rwby got a set.

For team RWBY

The tea pot has all four symbols on it as well as each of the girls favorite flowers painted on it. The cups have each owner's symbol and favorite flower.

Ruby's has rose petals falling around her symbol.

"So pretty." A-Ruby spoke.

"Yeah, it's like our semblance." W-Ruby nodded. They both giggled a bit at them.

Yang's has sunflowers blooming on all sides.

The Yang's both just smiled. Meanwhile Raven was writing down what Yang's favorite flower was. She planned on Yang's birthday to get sunflowers with a present.

Blake's has Sakura petals falling around her symbol.

Both Blake's looked stunned but then smiled. They then turned to all of their friends. "Would any of you like some tea now?" W-Blake asked.

Weiss' has bluebells growing around her symbol.

The Weiss' were surprised by that. "How close was his version of us if he knew this?" A-Weiss asked Es.

"You were like a daughter to him. Even if he was just your uncle feathers." Es said with a smile. "And unlike that jackass, he was there for your first words and steps."

Both Weiss' were surprised but smiled.

For team JNPR

The pot has all four symbols as well as the team's favourite animals painted on it.

All of jnpr was surprised, but smiled when seeing their pot.

Jaune's cup has his symbol sitting between a pride of seven female lions.

"Can i see that?" Saphron asked. Pyrrha handed her the cup. "These lions look like they might be me and my sisters." she chuckled.

Nora's has sloths sleeping inside her symbol.

Nora just starts pouncing and reaching for her cup, going 'gimme gimme gimme' over and over again.

"O-okay Nora. Just be careful." Pyrrha told her as she hoped Nora didn't break it.

The second it was in Nora's hand she calmed down. She was perfectly still as she stared at it with a big smile. "Thank you uncle Amp." she said very softly.

Pyrrha's symbol is being batted at by tiger cubs.

Pyrrha just blushed at how cute her cup was.

Ren's cup has his symbol being used as food by hummingbirds.

Ten smiled at his cup. Nora then snuggled up to him. "Your cup looks so pretty Rennie." she told him.

"Thanks Nora." he said as he booped her nose. Nora squealed in delight and hugged him tightly.

The Arc Family

The pot has the Arc family Symbol on one side, and the Pendragon's on the other. Each cup has the owner's name written in their favorite color on the side of the cup.

The Arc parents smiled seeing that both sides of the family were shown, and all their kids got a cup. But one thing had them confused.

"What's this sealed box for?" Nicholas asked.

"You'll see." Es giggled.

The Belladonna Family

The Pot has the symbol for Menagerie on one side. On the other is the Belladonna symbol.

The cups are all painted Black with the owner's name painted in white in the owners own hand.

Like the Arc's, Ghira and Kali smiled. Though they were wondering why they also got a sealed box.

Team STRQ

The Pot is painted with their symbols.

Each cup has a heart on it. In the heart are each couple's initials. The owner is the top set of initials.

"Hehe, wish we had these back at beacon." Tai chuckled.

"Same. What do you girls think?" Qrow chuckled. Both Summer and Raven blushed a bit. Qrow and Tai were happy their cups matched their wives. Though they were also confused that they too get a sealed box for each couple.

The Torchwick's

The pot is painted white, brown, and pink with a black bowler with a small burning snowflake on the hat.

Roman and Neo were surprised but smiled. Jackie however was confused at why her tattoo was on there and blushed.

Each cup has the owner's symbol and colors on it.

"Hehe, this really nice, eh Neo?" Roman asked his adoptive daughter.

Neo smiled at her adoptive father. She then looked at Jackie's cup confused. "Yeah. But why did she get a cup with our set?" she asks, sending a glare toward Jackie. Jackie however had a huge blush, feeling she knew. Roman was just confused.

Ozpin

His pot has Beacon Castle painted on it.

His personal cup has his and Salem's symbols. The other three cups in his set all have Beacons symbol on them.

Ozpin smiled at his pot. But he felt a pang of sadness when he saw his cup. It reminded him of a different time. A time he was truly happy.

Glynda

Her pot has her family symbol. In the background is a farm setting.

Glynda smiled a bit at her cup. "This background makes me think of my old family farm." she said with a smile on her face.

Her personal cup has a husky puppy on it.

When she saw the puppy, a few tears started streaming from her eyes. "This… this looks like Togo when he was a puppy." she placed her hand over her mouth remembering her best friend growing up.

Chance's cup has bunny's hopping around it.

"Bunny, bunny! Ook mama Gynn, bunny on cup!" Chance giggled while bouncing. Seeing that made Glynda smile a bit and feel better.

"You can give it to him if you want." Es told her.

"Are you sure?" Glynda asked, a bit worried.

"It's fine. My husband made sure they were indestructible." Glynda nodded and handed Chance his cup. He gave his bunny cup a hug then teethed on it. Several people went 'aw' at the cute display.

The other two cups have horses running across them

"These look like the horses my family used to breed." Glynda spoke as she examined the cup. She remembered fondly of how she loved to ride them when she was younger.

Cinder, Emerald, Amber and Mercury.

The pot has a portrait of them all laughing together on it.

Cici and Emerald smiled seeing that. Mercury however was trying to play it off. Though it was hard since he was smiling and tried to hide it.

Cindy was grumbling in the mirror. _"I don't need friends to be happy."_ she growled.

"That's not true Cindy. You're happy to have friends." Cici told her. Cindy just huffed a bit.

Cinder's cup has her symbol with a bunny nibbling on it.

Cici had a big smile seeing that. She then heard Chance's voice. "Sissy, cup same cup same!" he giggled pointing at her.

That made Cici's smile get even bigger. Cindy was shocked when she realized he called her sister.

Neo's eyes went wide. "Chance, what did you call her?"

"Sissy, sissy!" he giggled. Neo wasn't too fond of Cinder so she wasn't liking the sound of that. But she gave it some thought and realized she liked Cici. It was Cindy she hated. So she chose to think he saw Cici as his 'sissy'.

Cindy on the other hand liked the idea he saw her as a sister. Meant she had someone that looks up to, and will help her gain more power.

Emerald's cup has her and her sisters' symbols painted in it.

Emerald had a huge blush seeing that. It got even worse when she saw her sisters all smiling at her.

"We need a day to get together and have a sisters day out." W-Ruby suggested.

"That does sound nice." Winter agreed. W-Weiss nodded. A-Rwby and Weiss were still not used to the fact of the different relationships their counterparts had.

Emerald was however smiling at all this

Amber's has her symbol painted on a running horse on it.

"I'll make sure she gets this." Cici said.

Es smiled at her daughter. "I know you will, my little flame." She then glompsed her daughter in a tight hug. Cici hugged her back while Cindy huffed while hiding a blush.

Mercury's has "Your gonna get Merced" written on it.

Mercury grinned at that. Emerald rolled her eyes but let him have this. Even if it's terrible. More than blond- er, Yang's puns.

Salem's

Her pot has her castle on it.

Salem was surprised when the dark and scary castle changed to a brighter version. "What happened?" she asked.

"Your pot is enchanted to reflect your emotional state." Es told her. Salem was surprised by this.

Salem's cup has her symbol on one side, and Ozma's symbol in the other. Her set also has four cups with a painting of her daughters in them. As well as cups with Cinder and Amber's pictures and Symbols

She was sad seeing her personal cup. Like Ozpin, it reminded her of a time she was happy. She got even sadder seeing the cups that had her daughters on them. But then she realised one of them was a woman in her seventies. She looked happy and content, making Salem shed tears of joy.

Her smile grew when she got cups of Cinder and Amber. When she saw the bottom she was surprised to see their birthdays on it.

Cotta-Arc's

The pot has a family photo of Terra, Saphron, and Adrian painted on it.

Both Saphron and Terra smile seeing it. Adrian gives a tiny little clap at it.

Terra's cup has Jaune, Saphron and Adrian hugging and smiling painted on it.

Terra had a huge blush. It warmed her heart to see the woman she loved hugging the father of her child. As well as their son smiling.

Saph chuckled and tapped her with her elbow. Terra tried to hide her blush

Saphron's cup has Jaune, Terra and Adrian hugging and smiling painted on it.

Saphron smiled seeing them all look so happy. It was a wonderful thing for her to see.

Adrian's cup has his mother's hugging and smiling on one side and his Uncle Jaune smiling on the other

"That picture is wrong." Saphron said.

"Yeah. It should have us all be together." Terra nodded. They smiled though as Adrian hugged his cup.

For Ilia

The pot has Juliet's hand print on one side, on the other is hers.

Ilia smiled at that. She scooped her baby girl into a big hug. Juliet smiled and hugged her mama right back.

Ilia's cup, the white fang symbol on one side, and Juliet's picture on the other.

Ilia was shocked to see the white fang symbol. "Why is that on there?" she asked Es.

"Well, even though you're no longer part of the violent fang, you still believe in what the old fang fought for." Es told her.

"And your daughter is the new driving force in your life." Wolf said before she asked. Ilia smiled at her daughter and hugged her.

Juliet's cup is painted to look like a puppy in a bubble bath. The other two cups are plain white

Juliet giggled holding her cup. She had a big smile.

Eve's pot is painted to look like a rose garden. Her cup looks like it is a rose you can drink from.

Eve had a huge blush. "She definitely isn't Adam." W-Blake smiled.

"Got that right." W-Yang chuckled. Eve was now blushing even more.

Maria's pot has her symbol painted on it. Her cups all look like skulls for day of the dead.

Maria started cackling. "Now these are my kind of cups." she spoke.

"Definitely matches your style." Summer giggled.

Velvet and Coco's pot have their team's symbols on it.

"Wow, so it's not just us, but our whole team?" Coco asked, surprised.

"Looks like it." said an equally surprised Velvet.

Coco's cup looks like it has measurements for a dress on it.

Coco recognized those measurements all too well. She turned to Wolf and Es with a blush. "How the hell did he get my measurements?!"

Es just giggled a bit before answering. "Your counterpart is a frequent customer at Roman's shop for combat clothes." Both Coco and Roman were surprised to hear that. Coco calmed down a bit.

Velvet's have carrots going around all sides.

Velvet had a huge blush on her face. She turned to Coco when she heard her chuckling.

"Seems pretty fitting for you Bunbun." the fashionista spoke.

"Coco!" shouted the blushing bunny.

"Relax bun. I'm just messing with you."

Fox's has sleeping foxes on it raised so that he can feel every detail.

Coco and Velvet chuckled seeing the cute detail on the cup. Velvet then realized something. "Hey, the way the detail is raised, it makes it so Fox can enjoy it."

"Huh, your right bun." Coco agreed.

Yatsuhashi's cup looks like a calming babbling brook scene painted on it.

"Well I know he is going to enjoy this." Coco smirked.

Velvet nodded. "Yeah. He is such a gentle giant." Velvet let out a little giggle thinking about how gentle the muscle of their team is.

Sienna's pot has sleeping white tigers on it. Her personal cup has a tiger pattern that matches her stripes, and the rest of her set all match the pot with sleeping tigers on them

Sienna first felt surprised seeing her pot, but then she blushed at the personal cup. But when she saw all the others she couldn't stop herself from laughing at it.

Wolf's

His tea pot was painted to show a wolf pack running around the pot.

"These look really nice." Wolf smiled.

His cups all had a wolf pack standing on a cliff howling at the moon.

"And this just looks epic. It looks like it should be on a t-shirt." he continued.

Aida's

His pot was painted to look like the innards of a clock.

"Looks like it's _time_ for tea!" Aida jokes. That got a laugh from both Yang's, Tai, and Wolf while everyone else cringed.

His cups have the same design on them

He smiled at his cups. He couldn't wait to use his set to have tea with his Penny.

"I hope you all enjoy it." Es said to them with a smile.

 **"Ruby!" Summer reprimands. She then tells Blake "That was a very brave thing you did for your father, dear." She says sweetly**

 **Madame Salem's doors swing open "Yes. We all think so." She says**

"I think so too." Kali nodded.

"If not very reckless." Ghira said. Kali then smacked his arm.

 **"…I'm so worried about him. He's never been on his own." Blake admits with a few tears in her eyes**

 **"Cheer up, my poppet. Things will turn out in the end. You'll feel a lot better after dinner." Summer says**

Both Ruby's smiled at their mom. But then it was interrupted by Mercury chuckling. "Poppet? Who even talks like that?" that earned him a smack from not only Emerald, but also the Ruby's gave him a speedy smack. He got covered in rose petals from it.

"But what does she mean after dinner?" A-Blake asked.

 **"…But he said, "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all." Blake reminds summer of what Jaune says**

"My point exactly." A-Blake spoke.

"Hey yeah, that's right." W-Yang nodded.

 **"People say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or not to listen." Summer says as she starts rolling away towards the dining room "Coming?" She calls to Blake**

"Reminds me of Klein. He often disobeyed father for us." Winter smiled at the memory.

"I remember that too. He had always been there for us." W-Weiss agreed. A-Weiss nodded as well.

"Klein had always felt like a part of the family." Willow smiled.

 **As Mrs. Rose continues to go out the door, Blake looks to Salem, unsure what to do.**

 **"Go." Salem encourages**

 **We see the kitchen door open. Oobleck races into the excited staff. "They're coming! Final checks, everyone, tout de suite!" He shouts in excitement**

"Looks like they are going all out." Glynda said.

Indeed. They seem very eager." Ozpin chuckled.

 **Port waddles in after him as Peach flutters nervously about.**

 **"No, you don't! If the master finds out you violated his orders and fed her, he will blame me." Peter shouts at Oobleck in fear**

"It's funny how similar yet different this version is to our Port." Glynda laughed a little.

"Tell me about it. It's fun seeing versions where you can make a game of spotting the differences." Coco smirked.

"Well i find it fun spotting the similarities. It's nice knowing some things don't change no matter the world." Pyrrha giggled.

 **Oobleck jumps up onto the sink, navigating sudsy dishes as Tai scrubs them. "Yes, I will make sure of it. But did you see her stand up to him?" Oobleck asks "I am telling you this girl is the one. They must fall in love if we are to be human again, and they can't fall in love if she stays in her room." He explains.**

"It's kinda creepy how they are trying to set me up with him like this." W-Blake spoke.

"Well it's hardly the weirdest. One world we saw, uncle Qrow and Weiss' sister were gods that made a bet between whether Jaune or Neptune end up with me." A-Ruby told her. "Jaune won of course." she said smugly. W-Ruby smiled hearing that.

"Wait what?!" Qrow and Winter asked.

"Yeah, and they used to be together." A-Yang added.

That made Winter really uncomfortable. First because she recently found out he is her father, second is because not too long ago, she didn't have a very high opinion of him. Qrow wasn't too sure about it himself honestly.

 **He picks up a dish and looks down at it. He sees a smudge on it. "Eh, Tai, you missed a spot!" Oobleck points as he tosses the dish back in the sink, skipping onto a passing tea trolley.  
**

"Wait, I'm the coat hanger?" Tai asked, confused.

"Now that's hilarious. Guess you were the servant that took people's coats Tai." Qrow chuckled. Tai just gave a sigh.

 **Peter climbs up in pursuit. "You know she will never love him." Peter says trying to point out the obvious**

"Not with that kind of attitude." said Kali.

"Mom?" W-Blake asked.

"Well if I'm being honest kitten, it's still an upgrade to Adam." Kali shrugged. Adam glared at her.

"Well… you're not wrong." W-Blake sighed.

 **"A broken clock is right two times a day, mon ami, and this is not one of those times." Oobleck says in defiance as he leaps onto the table, and uprights a champagne glass. "Stand up straight! It's time to sparkle!"**

 **He leaps again, onto CUISINIÈR, and sips a spoonful from a bubbling pot. "…I have no taste buds, but I can tell this is exquisite." Oobleck critics as he jumps onto a trolley**

The three babies giggled at how silly the candle man was.

"I'd hate not having taste buds. I'd never be able to taste cookies." W-Ruby shivered.

"That's a fate worse than death." A-Ruby dreaded.

But then seeing all the food, Juliet's tummy grumbled. She looked up to Ilia. "Hungy mama."

Ilias eyes went wide. "Does anyone have anything I can give her?"

Summer gave it some thought, and with a hard decision, she went over with some of her strawberry cake. Her precious.

Juliet had a small taste and her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth wide to get as much as she could.

"She really loves her strawberries." Es giggled. Summer and Ilia smiled at the baby.

Mercury thought she shouldn't eat all of it since there was too much frosting. When he thought she had enough he reached for it. But when he got close, Juliet bit his finger hard.

"My ake! My ake!" she said in a fit.

"Reminds me of Shortstack when it comes to her and strawberries." Qrow spoke. Summer let out a giggle.

 **"Off! Off me while I work! Pepper, get cracking! Salt, shake a leg!" The chef says**

The Yang's, Tai and even Kali chuckled at that.

"Would the chef happen to be Tai?" Raven asked.

"No. He isn't." Wolf shook his head.

 **"Not so loud! Keep it down!" Port whisper shouts to everyone**

"Peter would throw a fit if he saw this version of him." Ozpin chuckled.

"I'd pay to see that." Glynda smirked. Just then, an envelope lands in her lap. She opens it and sees a picture of Ports' reaction to this version of him. The picture has him flipping a table in anger.

Glynda couldn't stop laughing. Neither could Ozpin when she showed him.

 **"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little... music?" Oobleck says as he jumps of the trolley**

 **"Music?!" Peter asks as he rushes after Oobleck. To his horror, Oobleck guides an ambulatory HARPSICHORD into the room. This is Ozpin, our neurotic Italian maestro.**

"Hehe, he is freaking out." W-Yang chuckled.

"Well what do you expect?" A-Weiss asked. "He doesn't want Jaune to find out."

 **"Maestro Ozpin, are you ready?" Oobleck**

Ozpin and Salem were surprised. That means they are married in this world. Salem had a bit of a blush.

 **"(coy) It has been so long since I've performed! I can barely even remember how..." Ozpin says. But with an abrupt flourish, he plays show-offy scales on the ivories until - PLUNK. "AGH…Another cavity." He says in pain**

"And it looks like you're the one with the bad teeth Oz." Qrow chuckled. Raven was laughing her ass off.

Ozpin put a hand to his mouth. He wondered if it was all the coffee… No couldn't be.

Salem felt uncomfortable with that. She wasn't too fond of the idea of kissing someone with those teeth.

 **"Maestro Ozpin, your wife is upstairs, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She's counting on you to help us break this curse." Oobleck begs**

 **"…Then, I shall play through the dental pain!" Ozpin says with conviction**

Salem then smiled at that. That was sweet of him. It reminded her of when he rescued her from her tower. She looked to Ozpin remembering those wonderful days.

 **"(whispers to Ozpin) But Maestro. Play quietly. Please." Peter asks**

Ozpin then had a stone face as he looked at the screen. "Quietly?" he asked. Salem had a smirk as she gestured for everyone to move back. They did so.

 **"Quietly? Sotto voce? Of course." He chuckles. But then he puts on an angry face as he then asks "Are there any other tasteless demands you wish to make upon my artistry?"**

Before Ozpin could start shouting and throwing stuff at the screen, Wolf grabbed him and covered his mouth. Just barely.

Everyone turned to Salem with confused expressions. She just chuckled. "He used to play when we went together. He always took it as an insult if someone told him to tone down his talent."

Ozpin managed to free his mouth. He had a pissed off look on his face. "Music is emotion! To play quietly is to play without your heart!" he shouted.

 **"No, that's it." Port says unfazed by his anger**

Wolf let go of Ozpin as he calmed down. He sat back into his seat and glared at Port on screen. "That better be it you rusted piece of shit." He spat. That shocked many who knew him. Usually he never swears or insults his friends.

 **Summer is seen to lead Blake to the end of the long dining table. "There you are, dear." Summer says**

 **Oobleck LEAPS onto the table. Floating at a high window, Peach uses a silver platter to turn a shaft of moonlight into a SPOTLIGHT, as Oobleck begins his introduction to tonight's entertainment**

"Quite the flare for the dramatics." Maria chuckled.

"Looks that way." Coco chuckled

 **"Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax."**

 **Blake sits down in a chair, which moves in, bringing her closer to the table. During this, Oobleck motions up to Peach to steady her shaky spotlight.**

 **"Let us pull up a chair... as the dining room proudly presents..."**

"Is this supposed to be a meal or a play?" Mercury asked.

"Perhaps both." Ren suggested.

"I love dinner and a show." Nora giggled.

 **Ozpin plays a dramatic scale as a tablecloth unfurls, and Oobleck jumps up and lands in a pose. Ozpin ends his scale on the wrong note due to a cavity.**

 **Oobleck shoots him a look of concern, until Ozpin plays the right note. Oobleck then turns to Blake and smiles.**

"Everyone makes mistakes." Salem assured Oz. He just sighed in response.

"Maybe if he took better care of his teeth he would have hit the wrong note." Raven remarked. That earned her a glare from the headmaster.

 **"...your dinner"**

 **He gets into position as the camera zooms in on his face**

 _ **"Be…our…guest, be our guest**_

 _ **Put our service to the test"**_

"Seriously? Another song?" Mercury asked.

"I like it." Summer smiled.

The babies tried to sing along, but it only ended up in unintelligible baby babble. The only parts that could be discerned was the line "be guest". Everyone thought it was cute though.

 **The napkins on the place settings rise up and twirl as Tai offers Blake a napkin.**

 _ **"Tie your napkin `round your neck, cherie**_

 _ **And we provide the rest!"**_

They all laugh at this.

"This is hilarious." Coco smiles.

"Yeah. It's so silly and i love it." A-Ruby giggled.

 **Spinning quickly, Tai presents the following to Blake:**

 _ **"Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres**_

 _ **Why we only live to serve"**_

"If you live to serve, then give me some damn fish." W-Blake growled. A-Blake nodded.

Es smirked as she snapped her fingers and some cans of tuna hit them in the head. They rubbed the spot they got hit but then they dug in.

"Ahem." Kali cleared her throat. Sienna blushed a bit. Es chuckled as she did the same to them.

 **Oobleck then shows a plate with a weird gray dish**

 _ **"Try the grey stuff, it's delicious"**_

 **Blake reaches out to try it, but it's gone before she can.**

"How can I? You won't let me." A-Blake grumbled, finishing her can of tuna. Everyone else laughed at her expense.

 _ **"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"**_

 **The hors d'oeuvres plates go off, leaving the dinner dishes to levitate and spin.**

The babies giggle and clap at the show.

"Hehe, they really love this." Saphron smiled.

"Yeah. It's really cute." Ilia smiled.

 _ **"They can sing, they can dance**_

 _ **After all, miss, this in France!"**_

 **Oobleck drops A small guillotine on the table, slicing the baguette.**

 _ **"And a dinner here is never second best."**_

"Let her have a taste then if that's your claim." W-Yang spoke.

"Yeah, kinda hard for her to if you move it away." A-Yang chuckled.

 **MENUS began to fly in overhead, buzzing a disgruntled Peter. Blake reaches up and grabs one.**

 _ **"Go on unfold your menu,**_

 _ **Take a glance and then you'll**_

 _ **Be our guest, be our guest"**_

"She isn't really your guest." A-Weiss said, spoiling the mood.

"She is more your prisoner." W-Weiss finished.

"Weiss, don't ruin the mood." W-Ruby grumbled.

"We're just stating a fact." A-Weiss replied.

"Well it didn't seem necessary." Winter admitted.

 **(OOBLECK AND PETER)**

 _ **"Be our guest!"**_

 **Peter, realizing what he did, shushes Oobleck. In retaliation, Oobleck jabs him away and turns to the kitchen doors. One by one they swing open, presenting their dishes.**

Glynda and Ozpin laugh as they take note on another difference this version of Peter and Bart had from theirs. Usually Oobleck was a killjoy while Port caused a ruckus.

"At this point it's becoming a game." Glynda chuckled.

"Indeed. And an enjoyable one at that." Ozpin nodded.

 _ **"Beef ragout, cheese souffle,**_

 _ **Pie and pudding en flambé!"**_

 **The fish pie explodes! A piece of cod hits Peter in the face, knocking him over.**

Everyone laughed at that, save for a few. And they all had feline traits.

"What a waste of perfectly good fish." Kali sighed as her ears flattened and her tail sagged.

"Yeah." both Blakes say as they let out a tear in remembrance.

 _ **"We'll prepare and serve with flair**_

 _ **A culinary cabaret!"**_

 **Flute glasses fill up with champagne and then break into a Bob Fosse homage. Blake grabs a glass, but Oobleck lowers it before she can take a sip.**

Both Blake's were fed up now. "What the hell?! They made me dinner, but won't let me eat or drink?!" W-Blake shouted.

"What was even the point? To get my hopes up just to dash them away?!" her counterpart added. Everyone just laughed at how she acted.

 _ **"You're alone and you're scared**_

 _ **But the banquet's all prepared!"**_

 **Oobleck gestures to a feast that appears and then coaxes the flatware to come next to him.**

Everyone was stunned silent by the feast and the sight they saw.

"Wow…" Pyrrha couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's amazing." said Velvet.

"No kidding." Raven nodded.

"I could do better." Jacqueline grumbled. Eve patted her back.

 _ **"No one's gloomy or complaining**_

 _ **While the flatware's entertaining!"**_

 **The flatware's hold out a napkin, into which Oobleck jumps, like a trampoline. He is launched into the air, swinging between chandeliers a la Cirque du Soleil.**

Salem was laughing her ass off. "I have to meet the sorceress now. I want to know how I can do that." She then has a serious face. "That way I don't have to worry about my moronic minions breaking my good china…. AGAN! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get new china I like when looking like this?!"

Cici was sweating bullets now. Her butt still slightly stings. "I'm sorry about that granny."

"That was years ago dear, and you were punished then." Salem told her.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"When Cinder was young, she brought me breakfast for mother's day. She used my good china for a plate and cup. When she got into my room she tripped and smashed them." Salem explained.

 _"At least I didn't do what Hazel and Tyrian did!"_ Cindy spat.

Everyone was confused and looked at Salem. She sighed. "They up ended a table with my china on it." She made sure they were properly punished.

 _ **"We tell jokes, I do tricks**_

 _ **With my fellow candlesticks"**_

 **(CHANDELIER CANDLESTICKS)**

 _ **"And it's all in perfect taste**_

 _ **That you can bet!"**_

Laughter fills the room at his antics.

W-Yang turns to the Weiss'. "See, even he calls himself a candle." she said with a smug look.

"Eat it and weep ice queens." A-Yang chuckled.

"He said candle- _stick_!" A-Weiss glared.

"They are what holds the candle." W-Weiss continued. They had a look of annoyance.

"Sure Sure." both Yang's said smugly.

 **Oobleck falls and lands back in the middle of the champagne flutes. They rise up around him. Peach, seeing this, moves the light to strike the glasses, turning the room into a glowing pink due to the champaign in the glasses**

 _ **"Come on and lift your glass**_

 _ **You've won your own free pass**_

 _ **To be our guest"**_

"She would if you gave her one." Ilia said. Everyone laughed at that.

 **(to Peter)**

 _ **"If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest."**_

Glynda was laughing so hard from how he was acting, she was on the floor in tears.

"It's weird seeing her like this." A-Blake said to her team. They nodded at that.

"No kidding." W-Ruby spoke. "Turns out she was a lot like Yang when she was our age."

"Yeah, she apparently loved pulling pranks, but was still kind of a book worm like Weiss cream here." W-Yang chuckled, earning a 'hey' from W-Weiss.

A-Rwby went wide eyed and looked at the others. They all nodded. That gave them even more to think about. They wondered if their Glynda was the same. They may not see her the same way again.

 **(Back to Blake)**

 _ **"Oui our guest**_

 _ **Be our guest, be our guest!"**_

The babies then sang along. "Be guest! Be guest!" they giggled. Many cooed at how cute it was.

 **Peter steps back as Oobleck again takes center stage in a Martha Graham inspired solo.**

 _ **"Life is so unnerving**_

 _ **For a servant who's not serving"**_

"Klein would call that a vacation from Jacques." Willow spat.

"It's still bizarre to know his own family hates him." Sienna whispered to Ilia. She nodded in agreement.

 **Blake reaches again for food but is stopped by Oobleck's melodramatic histrionics. He wraps himself in a napkin for the full Martha Graham effect.**

 _ **"He's not whole**_

 _ **Without a soul to wait upon"**_

Willow then had a sad expression. "But he would be a mess. Honestly he loves working for the rest of us…"

Winter then sighed. "He has been like family to us." Both Weiss's nodded. They can't imagine how their lives could have been without him.

 **After that, Oobleck does a `tragic walk' down the table, his shadow growing to show what he wants to truly be again**

 _ **"Ah, those good old days when we were Useful.**_

 _ **Suddenly, those good old days are gone."**_

Everyone felt sad now.

"They must have really enjoyed working at the castle." Summer said sadly.

"It looks that way." Glynda nodded. She could tell from Oobleck's tone that he meant it.

 **Reaching the end, he slides down to the floor on the tablecloth, then gathers it around his neck and continues on. Blake tries to stab a bite as the food moves past her, as if on a conveyor belt. Sliding past her, Peter wobbles.**

The Blake's lowered their heads groaning while everyone laughed. "Why must you do this?" A-Blake sighed.

"He must want to just tease us." W-Blake sighed.

 _ **"Too long we've been rusting**_

 _ **Needing so much more than dusting"**_

 **On the floor, snow swirls around Oobleck. We pull out to see several "ETTES" flinging salt at him to create the effect.**

Glynda then coughed and choked from laughing. "He's lucky it's just salt. If Thumbalina had her way, they would be throwing dust."

"She had done so in the past." Ozpin chuckled. "She almost burned Ports mustache off with fire dust."

 _ **"Needing exercise**_

 _ **A chance to use our skills"**_

 **Reaching the end of the table, plates dive and spin into neat piles while Peter lands on Oobleck's lap below. Tai scoops them both up and drops them back on the table before Blake.**

Qrow started laughing. "You got some skills like that Tai."

"Oh ha ha, real funny Qrow." Tai said dryly.

"I know. That's why I'm laughing."

 _ **"Most days we just lay around the castle...**_

 _ **Flabby, fat and lazy"**_

 **Oobleck playfully pokes Peter in his pot belly – then takes a flying leap!**

Many in the theater were laughing. Ozpin and Glynda were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Ozpin was even on the floor.

 _ **"You walked in, and oops-a-daisy!"**_

 **The scene now goes to the kitchen, where Summer hops along the edge of the sink basin.**

 **(SUMMER)**

 _ **"It's a guest, it's a guest!**_

 _ **Sakes alive, and I'll be blessed!**_

 _ **Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_

 _ **I've had more napkins freshly pressed!"**_

Qrow chuckled a bit. "That's my Shortstack alright. She always sang like that when we were younger."

"I remember to. It was the only way to get Yang to sleep." Tai smiled.

Summer had a huge blush on her face. She wiggled in her seat in embarrassment. Both Yang's smiled though. Raven however felt bad. She wished she could have sang Yang to sleep.

 **She ascents to the top of a tiered, circular pastry table, as napkins twirl around her. Desserts appear and circle Summer. Then tea cups enter on the outer circle, moving in the opposite direction**

 _ **"With dessert, she'll want tea**_

 _ **And my dear, that's fine with me!**_

 _ **While the cups do their soft shoeing,**_

 _ **I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!"**_

Qrow, Tai, and Raven laughed remembering all the times Summer sang. Summer was blushing even more. But the Ruby's just smiled at their mom.

"You have a lovely voice mom." W-Ruby giggled. A-Ruby nodded.

Summer's blush got worse. "T-thank you."

 **From overhead, a la Busby Berkeley, we reveal desserts, teacups, napkins, the floor, everything circling in opposing directions.**

 **Summer descends, jumping onto her tea trolley**

" _ **I'll get warm, piping hot…"**_

 **She then notices a smudge of icing on Ruby.**

" _ **Heaven's sake, is that a spot!?"**_

Now it was both Ruby's turn to blush while scratching the back of their heads.

Both Weiss' shake their heads at their partners. "Some things never change." W-Weiss sighed.

"Looks that way." A-Weiss nodded.

 **She quickly steams it off her.**

 _ **"Clean it up, we want the company impressed!"**_

Both Weiss' and Winter nod. "You should always go all out if you want to impress someone." A-Weiss spoke.

"Indeed. You'll never impress anyone with minimal effort." Winter agreed.

 **The trolley rolls through the doors and up to Blake. Summer then pours a cup into Ruby.**

 _ **"We've got a lot to do.**_

 _ **Is it one lump or two?**_

 _ **For you our guest!"**_

Summer and both Ruby's were blushing hard. Qrow however just chuckled and hugged his wife, while also messing up his daughter(s) hair.

"Uncle Qrow!" A-Ruby whined.

"Please stop!" W-Ruby begged.

"Not a chance." he chuckled.

 **(OOBLECK)**

 _ **"She's our guest!**_

 **(SUMMER)**

 _ **She's our guest!  
**_ **  
Finally, unable to resist, Port joins in, pushing Oobleck out of the spotlight.**

 **(PORT, OOBLECK, SUMMER)**

 _ **"She's our guest!"**_

"Looks like he finally caved in." Coco chuckled.

"Well, when in Rome." Wolf shrugged.

"Where?" asked Nora.

Wolf then sighs. "...nevermind."

"I know how you feel." Aida whispers, patting Wolf's back in understanding.

Wolf gave a small smile at that. It was nice to have someone that understood.

 **Peach and her "Ettes" descend on a chandelier, which is lowered by Oobleck. They dance; a Beyoncé homage.**

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

 _ **Our command is your request!**_

 _ **It's been years since we had anybody**_

 _ **Here and we're obsessed!"**_

"They have such lovely voices." W-Weiss spoke.

A-Weiss nods. "And they're incredibly graceful as well."

"Reminds me of you sister." Winter smiled. Both Wess' blush at that. They smiled at Winter's praise. They always looked up to her.

 **Peach and the 'Ettes' dive into a massive punch bowl, leading her "Ettes" into an Esther Williams moment.**

 _ **"With your meal, with your ease,**_

 _ **Yes indeed, we aim to please"**_

 **Splashes from the punch bowl launch us into a "Singin' in the Rain" moment, with Oobleck dancing under the fountain.**

Adrian tilted his head in confusion at the candle man's silly dance.

Both Saphron and Terra coo at him. "Aww, he's so cute when he doesn't understand." Terra giggled.

"Yeah, he's trying to figure it out." Saph nodded.

 _ **"While the candlelight's still glowing,**_

 _ **Let us help you, we'll keep going –"**_

 **The grand finale is pure Bollywood, punctuated by explosions of candy-colored powders.**

Chance then just giggles and claps his hands at the ''fire-works'. Glynda smiled at her nephew.

Neo turned to her adoptive father. "We're getting fireworks when we get back."

"What, why?" Roman asked.

"Because if he likes fireworks, he is getting fireworks." Neo said through her teeth.

"Fine fine." Roman raised his hands up.

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"Course...by...COURSE! One by one!**_

 _ **Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"**_

 _ **Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you Digest!**_

 _ **Tonight, you'll prop your feet up.**_

 _ **But for now, let's eat up...**_

 _ **Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

 _ **Be our guest! Please! Be...our...GUEST!"**_

 **As the table clears itself, whooshing back into the kitchen, Oobleck whirls toward Blake, finally presenting her with "Pudding?!" Oobleck asks**

Everyone was laughing hard again, save for both Blake's.

"So am I allowed to eat now?" A-Blake asked annoyed.

"I'm a little annoyed by the fact they keep stopping me." W-Blake nodded and growled. The fur on her tail standing up.

 **Overwhelmed, Blake laughs.**

 **We now begin to see Summer, on her trolley cart, as she escorts Blake from the dining room.**

 **"…I don't understand why you're all being so kind to me. Surely, you're as trapped here as I am. Don't you ever want to escape?" Blake asks Summer confused and curious**

"I've been wondering that myself." Glynda said.

"Maybe we'll get an explanation?" Summer suggested.

"I hope so." Willow nodded.

 **"The master's not as terrible as he appears." Summer says "Somewhere deep in his soul, there's a prince…of a fellow, just waiting to be set free." She explains**

Both Qrow and Tai laughed at that. Raven however sighed. "That is exactly why we never trusted you with any of our secrets." she said in a tired voice.

Summer blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not that bad, am I?" they nodded in confirmation, causing her to whimper a little.

Everyone then turned to the Ruby's with a raised eyebrow. "What?" one asked.

"Nothing." they all said at once. This caused the Ruby's to cross their arms and pout.

 **Blake takes this in, a valuable piece of the puzzle. She then looks up at the massive staircase. "Oobleck mentioned something about the West Wing..." Blake asks**

 **"Never you mind about that. Off to bed with you, poppet." Summer says sternly**

"You should listen to Summer, and get some sleep." Kali told her daughter(s). Both Blake's sighed.

 **"…Good night." Blake says**

 **"Nighty-night. Straight to bed!" Summer says sweetly as she moves off as Blake climbs the stairs toward her room. At the top, she hurries up the staircase leading to the west wing.**

"You're grounded." Ghira and Kali said at the same time.

"What? Why?!" both Blake's asked.

"For not listening to the woman who runs that castle." Ghira told her.

"But that's not me, that was the one on the screen!" A-Blake argued.

"Yeah, you can't blame us for what she does." W-Blake nodded.

"No excuses." Kali told them. They grumbled in their seats.

 **Blake sticks to the shadows as she walks up to a massive wooden door, which is slightly ajar. Entering the room, Furniture lies in rubble, curtains shredded, evidence of Jaune's temper.**

"That place is trashed." Coco spoke.

"Pretty obvious this version has a temper." Aida pointed out.

"You're telling me." Roman nodded.

 **Wary, Blake investigates when she glimpses eyes peering at her off to the side.**

Everyone got startled by that.

 **With a start, Blake wheels to find the eyes belong to a royal portrait. The subject seems to be a teenage boy but his face has been slashed beyond recognition. Only the eyes survived. Bright blue. Engaging. Resembling the eyes of Jaune.**

"I don't know why he shredded his picture." W-Ruby said

"It is most likely a painful reminder of what he used to be." A-Blake said.

"And his mistake." Winter added.

 **She realizes that this is the "Prince of a fellow" Summer was referring to. Blake leans in to study the painting. A royal family stands by the castle. The father's image has been slashed beyond recognition. The Queen however, remains pristine. Kind. Beautiful.**

"But why did he slash the part with his dad but not his mom?" Yang asked.

"Perhaps there is a story behind it." Ozpin said.

"You may be right." Glynda nodded.

Nicholas and Juniper looked between each other. They had concerned looks.

"You alright there Nick?" Tai asked.

"I don't know Tai, I don't know." he sighed. Juniper placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **Blake moves past a large four-poster bed, its faded coverlet gray with dust, like no one has slept in it for years. On the floor, she sees a makeshift bed made of straw, torn bits of fabric and crumpled blankets: the resting place of a nocturnal carnivore.**

"Guess his beast form makes him have a more animal-like instinct." Willow theorized.

"He should be sleeping in a proper bed!" Juniper chastised. "Beast or not, I can't believe he would sleep in… in… THAT!" she shouted.

"Honey, calm down." Nicholas begged.

"I most certainly will not!"

"Mrs. Arc, shouting will not help." Ozpin told her. She glared at him for a minute before sighing and calming down.

 **She turns and sees the glow coming from a glass jar by an open window leading to the balcony. Inside the jar, the enchanted rose.**

"It feels like that rose gets more and more beautiful each time I see it." Eve spoke.

"Well it's nowhere near as beautiful as my little Rose." Summer smiled as she hugged both Ruby's. The two smile at this.

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you Shortstack." Qrow chuckled. Summer smiled lovingly at her husband.

 **Mesmerized, Blake approaches the rose. She then slowly begins to reach out to touch the glass that protects the rose. Suddenly, a shadow cuts across Blake's face.**

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jaune shouts as he bears down on Blake, causing her to back up in fear. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?" He shouts in panic as he looks at the rose to see the damage that might have befallen it.**

"Why is he so protective of it? Does something happen if something has befallen it?" Winter asked.

"Well the curse will be permanent if all the petals fall, perhaps something like that, or worse?" Ren theorized.

 **"Nothing!" Blake says scared**

 **"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!? YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL!" He says Shouting right at her face with fury "GET OUT! GOOOOOOO!"**

Everyone was frightened by Jaune's rage. The babies whimpered in fear.

"Never thought I'd actually be this scared of Jaune of all people." W-Yang shivered.

"You should have seen him when he was a killer robot." A-Blake spoke.

"A what?!" W-Rwby shouted.

 **Blake runs. As she does so, Jaune turns and looks at the rose, panicked and protective.**

"This is what happens when you don't listen, Blake." Ghira sighed.

"B-but, but-" both Blake's sputtered but we're interrupted.

"No buts." Kali told them. They both sighed.

"Yeah Blakey. Or your curiosity will kill you." W-Yang punned. Tai and A-Yang laughed while everyone groaned.

 **Oobleck and Peter play chess on an upper landing, with Zwei resting on his back between them**

 **"Checkmate…Again." Oobleck says**

 **"Because you cheated…Again." Peter retorts**

"And yet they never play a game with me anymore…" Ozpin grumbled.

"Because there is no point. All we would get is a humiliating defeat. It gets annoying." Glynda told him.

"I agree, Ozma. It's no fun playing with you." Salem nodded. Ozpin gave an annoyed sigh.

 **Blake appears, racing down the west wing staircase.**

 **"Mademoiselle... what are you doing?" Oobleck asks shocked and concerned**

 **"Getting out of here!" Blake says angry but mostly frightened. We can see she clearly can't take anymore of this insane place**

"So it takes him being angry at you for breaking into his room, without permission, for you to have enough?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

The Blake's were about to retort, but before they did, they were interrupted. "I hate to say it, but he is correct." Glynda said. "You were told time and time again not to go into the west wing, yet you still went without permission. And yet you decide you've had enough because he gets mad at you for disobeying that rule?"

A-Blake sputtered. "But that's not…"

"I didn't…" W-Blake continued.

"Can't talk your way out of this one Blakey." both Yang's chuckled.

 **Peter jumps onto the chess board as Oobleck hops to the floor.**

 **"Stop!" He shouts**

 **"Go go, Zwei" Oobleck says helping Zwei up**

 **Zwei jumps up and starts after Blake.**

"Why are they trying to stop her?" Nora asked.

"Perhaps because they need her to break the curse?" A-Weiss suggested.

"Or more likely, because of the dangers out there. Remember it is like the heart of winter out there, and there are wolves about." Glynda reminded them.

 **At the top of the stairs, Port sounds a whistle. In quick cuts, WINDOWS drop and SHUTTERS close.**

"The windows and shutters are alive too?" Cici asked.

"And yet that comb was just a comb." Coco deadpanned.

"Seems a little… inconsistent." Eve admitted.

 **"Yes Zwei, stop her!" Peter encourages Zwei**

 **Blake barrels down the main staircase, Zwei in close pursuit. Summer enters from the kitchen, wearing a tea cosy.**

Qrow chuckled at his wife. "Well isn't that cute."

"Qrow!" whined a blushing Summer.

"Well it's true Shortstack." Qrow then hugged her. She hugged back with a giant blush.

 **"You don't want to go out there!" Summer warns worried for Blake**

"From her tone, I'd say you were right Glynda." Kali said, worried for her daughter.

"That's what I was afraid of." Glynda sighed. Everyone was worried.

 **Blake hits the bottom of the grand staircase and runs towards the door - only to watch it bolt itself locked.**

"Okay, seriously?! Is that comb the only thing there that isn't alive?" W-Yang asked.

"I'm starting to think so." Jackie sighed.

 **"Stop her!"**

 **Zwei runs in front of Blake to block her exit, his growls turn to playful yaps, as he stands on his hind legs and pants playfully.**

 **"What? No, it's not playtime! Bad dog! Bad dog!" Peter shouts**

"Hehe, that's Zwei." A-Ruby giggled. As she said that, Zwei jumped on her lap and licked her face. She giggled more and pet him.

Both Blake's growled at the dog. "Blake, stop that." Kali chastised. They both sighed.

 **Zwei spins and scrambles outside, scooting through the low postern door within the great front door. In his excitement, he's provided Blake with an escape!**

 **Blake snatches her cloak from a bewildered Tai, and shimmies out through this same `doggie door.'**

"Way to help there Tai." Qrow chuckled.

"Oh come on!" Tai shouted. This was just making Qrow chuckle more.

Both Ruby's and Yang's sighed. Those two have been like an old married couple for years now.

 **"Please, don't go! It's dangerous!" Oobleck warns. Summer rushes forward but it's too late. A look of dread settles on her face. "Oh my..." Summer says with worry**

That was a full on confirmation. Everyone was extremely worried.

 **HOWL. Philippe's hooves hit the snowy landscape. Blake races through the woods. She looks back to see if anyone followed her. She only sees a glimpse of the castle. She thinks she has escaped. Surely, she has escaped. However, out of the corner of her eye, she sees shapes of A DOZEN WHITE WOLVES flitting through the trees, closing in on her.**

Kali gasped as she held her kitten(s) in fright.

"S-she'll be okay, right?" A-Ruby asked.

"I… I don't know…" Ilia spoke. She was hoping she would be though.

 **Blake forges on as the wolves don't even bother to hide anymore. They've emerged from the trees to take down their prey, closing in fast.**

 **Blake pushes through the undergrowth to find she has reached a frozen pond. Philippe doesn't hesitate as he gallops onto the ice, and across the pond. The sound of ice cracking under his hooves is deep and low. And increasing.**

Worry increased at the sight. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…" Kali begged. She didn't want her kitten hurt, in any universe.

 **Philippe's hooves slide on the ice as the wolves close in. Philippe makes it across the pond onto land. But before Blake can feel any relief, a wolf's jaw snaps at Philippe's thigh. Then another. The horse bucks wildly, causing Blake to make a controlled leap onto a snow bank. She seizes a thick branch and wields it as a club.**

"Come on, Blakey. You can do it." W-Yang muttered. She was worried for her partner. A-Yang was just as worried.

"I can't watch." Velvet said as she covered her eyes with her ears.

"Me either." Eve whimpered As she did the same with her hands.

 **As the wolves surround her, jaws slavering, Blake swings her club as one wolf lunges at her, its bared teeth like razors. She beats it away.**

Some were starting to be a little hopeful. Others, well… they weren't too sure.

"She's doing it." W-Ruby said with a hopeful smile.

 **She turns to confront another, only for it to bite the branch clean out of her hands.**

Those who were hopeful, now had that hope stripped away.

"Oh dear." Penny said.

"Poor kid." Maria sighed.

 **Blake turns and looks up on a rock promontory. The scarred Alpha Wolf is about to take a diving leap onto her. It jumps, and she flinches.**

Gasps fill the theater, as Kali looks away. She couldn't bear to watch for even a second.

 **But just as the wolf is about to make its horrible landing, Jaune appears and catches it in mid-air! With supernatural force, Jaune hurls the wolf across the frozen pond!**

Just then both Ruby's, Nora and Eve jumped out of their seats and cheered. "He saved her!" Juliet also cheered in a cute baby babble for her daddy saving auntie Blake.

"The white knight to the rescue!" A-Yang cheered.

Kali opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed both Blake's and didn't let them go.

"Came just in the nick of time." Qrow sighed.

Ghira was thankful that his daughter was safe. The Arc's were proud that their son and brother saved the girl.

 **All the wolves seeing this, dive onto Jaune at once, tearing shreds from his cloak. He strikes and grapples at them, causing some of the wolves to scurry.**

"That's it fearless-leader! Break their legs!" Nora cheered.

"Yeah, show those fleabags who's boss!" Coco nodded.

A-Blake blushed seeing Jaune fight so hard to protect her, even with everything that had happened. He didn't have to, but he did.

 **Snarling, the oversized alpha wolf leaps onto Jaune's back, and goes for his neck. Jaune, screaming in immense pain, slams together the wolves on his arms, dropping them, then reaches back and seizes the Alpha.**

Everyone gasped seeing Jaune hurt.

"Bad bad doggy!" Chance shouted.

"Yeah, leave him alone you dumb wolf!" Neo shouted.

Those that loved and cared for Jaune were glaring daggers at the wolf.

 **The Alpha Wolf and Jaune snarl inches from each other. Jaune squeezes, then hurl's the Alpha into a stone ledge with all his strength, and with a loud CRACK, breaking the stone. The Alpha slowly gets up and begins to snarl at Jaune once more, about to attack again.**

"Damn, that is one tough wolf." Qrow said in surprise.

"Yeah, usually they would be limping at the very least." Tai nodded.

"And there's also the fact it's unusually larger than the others too." Kali pointed out.

 **Jaune, getting tired of this, gets on all fours and Roars with all his anger and hatred. "RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"**

Everyone was slightly startled by the loud booming roar, especially since it shook the room slightly.

 **Immediately, the Alpha panics and runs off, the remaining pack retreating as well, their yelps echoing through the trees.  
**

"Serves them right." A-Ruby said, upset at the wolves yet happy that Jaune won.

"You said it." W-Ruby says.

Adrian agrees as he sticks his tongue out and blows raspberries.

"That's right Adrian, those are very bad wolves." Terra nods.

 **We see Blake watching silently as Jaune whimpers in pain. His shoulders slump, Jaune looks towards her. His eyes begin to show relief that she is unharmed until they begin to roll into his head as he collapses in the snow.  
**

Gasps sound throughout the room as they see Jaune go down. The children begin to tear up, and Juniper begins to hug her husband in fear and sadness.

"There there, it's going to be ok." Nicolas tells her, praying that his son is alright

"I hope you're right dad." said a worried Saphron. Terra hugs her wife with worry.

 **…This is her chance. Blake could run. As she begins to fix the harnas, she looks past Philippe, to the woods…to freedom.**

"If you leave on that horse young lady, then you're gonna be grounded for 8 of your 9 lives." Kali says angrily.

"WHAT!?" Both Blake's shout out in protest. In their hearts however, they truly feel that it was fair for her mother to say that. _'I mean that would suck if my other left him to die just after he saved my life.'_ they think at the same time

 **…**

 **…**

 **…But she turns back, and slowly approaches the wounded beast.**

Both Blakes sigh in relief that they didn't leave him there.

"Thank goodness, he's going to be okay." Pyrrha said, sighing in relief as well. As do Jaune's friends, family and the other girls with crushes on the dork knight.

 **She covers Jaune with her hood, as he begins to stir. One eye opening to look at her.**

 **"You have to help me... you have to stand..." Blake whispers to Jaune**

 **We now see Jaune, slumped across Philippe's saddle. As Blake takes the reins and begins the long walk back to the castle, we RISE into the sky, where we can see the border that separates the enchanted woods from the outside world.**

Juniper smiles as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "He's going to be okay."

"Looks like I should thank you young lady." Nicholas smiled. Both Blake's smiled back.

 **As the wolves howl, we see Adam's carriage move through the scary woods, Ilia squeezed in back behind Adam and Ghira.**

"Aaaand the moments ruined." Sienna growled seeing Adam. As did the others that hate him. Adam sent them all glares.

 **"No! I'm sure this is the way! Do you hear those wolves? That means we're getting very close to the castle." Ghira says listening and looking around closely**

 **"Look, enough is enough. We have to turn back." Adam says**

 **"Stop! That's it!" Ghira points up ahead to the withered tree that looks like an elderly person's cane. The tree is standing again, leaving the tunnel of trees now hidden behind it.**

"Wait, wasn't that tree destroyed?" W-Ruby asked.

"Perhaps part of the spell is to help keep this forest from being destroyed?" Ren theorized.

"Then it would require very strong magic." Ozpin replied.

 **Ghira hops down from the wagon. "That's the tree. I'm sure of it. Of course, it was downed by lightning at the time, but now it's been restored to an upright position, through some sort of... magic. Or other."**

"And now they will think he's crazy." Roman said bluntly.

 **Ilia seeing this, leans over and whispers to Adam "You really want to marry into this family?"**

That caused Roman to laugh at being right.

Ilia however blushed a bit at her counterpart saying that.

 **Not hearing them, Ghira then says "So that means the castle is…" He begins to motion what happened with him in remembrance and then says "definitely that way!" Pointing down a path**

 **An angry Adam now steps off the carriage and approaches Ghira "I'm done playing this game of yours. Where is Blake?" Adam demands**

 **"The beast took her!" Ghira says**

"Only sounding more and more crazy." Merc said.

"Oh shut up." Emerald growled.

"Well it's true." the grey haired assassin shrugged.

 **"There are no such things as beasts, or talking teacups, or... magic!" Adam yells "But there are wolves, frostbite, and starvation." He stresses.**

"And looks like he is losing his temper." Ghira sighed.

"That's something Adam always had. Very low patience." Ilia sighed.

"Yes, he always got frustrated when not on a mission." Sienna growled. She remembered him always pacing.

 **"Deep breaths, Adam. Deep breaths." Ilia warns from the wagon**

 **Hearing Ilia, he takes in some deep breaths to calm down. Adam then says "So why don't we just turn around and go back to Villeneuve? I'm sure Blake is at home, cooking up a lovely dinner..." Adam says**

 **"If you think I've made all this up, then why did you offer to help?" Ghira asks**

 **Adam, losing his patience, says "Because I want to marry your daughter! Now let's go home." as he turns and walks towards the wagon**

"Telling someone that isn't going to earn anyone's blessing." Tai growled. He remembered all those perverted assholes that tried warming up to him so they could ask Yang out.

 **Ghira getting upset says "Blake is not at home! She's with the –"**

 **"IF YOU SAY BEAST ONE MORE TIME, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" Adam yells as he turns around and holds his fist to strike Ghira across the face.**

"If you threaten my Ghira again, I'll strangle you till your neck makes a crunch!" Kali threatened Adam. He glared right at her.

 **Ilia runs over to intervene. "ADAM! STOP! Breathe. Think happy thoughts. Go back to the war. Blood, explosions, countless widows..."**

 **"…Widows..." Adam says visibly calming down**

"Ass." Coco spat.

"Bastard has no shame." Qrow nodded.

"Or any form of common decency." Glynda added.

 **"Yes, yes, that's it, that's it..." Ilia says**

Ilia felt even more dirty. She really needed that bath later.

 **Her voice snaps Adam out of his rage. He puts on that Adam like smile like a Halloween mask. "…Ghira, Please, forgive me, old bean. That's no way to talk to my future father-in-law, now is it?**

"He shouldn't have said that." Ghira growled.

 **"Future father-in-law...?" Ghira asks with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Adam nod, he then drops the proverbial bomb "You will never marry my daughter."**

"And maybe you shouldn't have said that." Qrow sighed. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 **…Without a word, Adam hits Ghira, knocking him out.**

 **"…I saw that coming." Ilia says**

"Same." Qrow sighed.

Kali, and both Blake's glare at Adam with a murderous look.

 **Ghira is now seen, tied to a tree. Adam secures the knot and walks to the carriage. Darkness has come over Adam.**

"Mama, papaw ok?" Juliet asked Ilia.

"Who's papaw?" Ilia asked.

Juliet then pointed to Ghira. "Papaw!"

Ghira was surprised by that. But he then gave the little one a smile.

"Who am I?" Kali asked her.

"Memaw!" Juliet giggled. Kali gushed at how cute she was.

 **"If Ghira won't give me his blessing, then he is in my way. Once the wolves are finished with him, Blake will have no one to take care of her but me." Adam says with conviction**

"You're a sick bastard." W-Blake snarled. Her tails fur poofed out and stood up.

"Yeah, you have a messed up way of trying to get a wife, jackass." A-Yang nodded with red eyes.

"Honestly, I can't wait to put you down." Sienna growled.

Adam gave each and every one of them a hate filled glare.

 **"…For the sake of exhausting all of our options, do we maybe want to consider a less gruesome alternative?" Ilia asks thinking that this is a bit drastic**

"Please, I don't want him to have to… to…" Ilia didn't want to finish.

"I believe we all feel the same way." Glynda sighed.

 **Adam climbs into the carriage without another word. "…Are you coming?" He asks Ilia**

 **Ilia looks back to Ghira, an apology in her eyes as she climbs into the carriage. Adam and Ilia ride off, leaving Ghira to die.**

Ilia sighed seeing that. It made her realise she was exactly the same. Adam had her do things she had thought questionable, but deep down felt he has a good reason. She looked up to him for so long. And only now does she see how blind and foolish she was.

 **Jaune is seen lying in his old human bed. Blake dabs a large gash on his arm. Jaune bares his fangs and lets out a roar. "ROOOOAARRRR!" Then in a pouting tone, he says "That hurts!"  
**

Saphron begins to laugh out loud at his tone "That's exactly how he would react when he got hurt when he was little." making all the others chuckle in response.

Juniper and Nicolas began to chuckle as well, remembering those times when he was smaller.

"I remember Yang and Ruby were the exact same." Tai chuckled.

"Yeah, you two were pretty bad with that. Though not as bad as when firecracker got her first haircut when she was around those three's age." Qrow reminded, while he pointed to the babies.

Tai then shivered. "Don't remind me. That poor old man lost his whole barbershop to the fire."

"He was awful." W-Yang growled. "He was a monster armed with razor blades."

"He was a sweet old man who was kind and loving to kids. He was respected and beloved in the neighborhood. He built his shop from the ground up when he was around your age. He was in tears when his shop was on fire." Tai scolded his daughter. W-Yang had a nervous look as she stroked her hair.

 **"If you held still, it wouldn't hurt as much." Blake says**

"I think it would hurt no matter how he moves." Roman says with a smirk.

"But it would go faster if he stopped." Winter told him.

"Lady, no one is going to hold still from that." Roman told her. Winter sent him a glare.

 **"If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened." Jaune argues**

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away." W-Blake retorts. A-Blake nodding in response.

 **"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away." Blake retorts**

Everyone begins to chuckle at the coincidence happening as well as the look on both of the Blakes. They had embarrassed blushes.

 **The household staff anxiously watches the battle of words.**

 **"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing." Jaune says**

"That is true young lady. Don't forget your grounded for doing that in the first place" Ghira says to W-Blake, causing her to slump in defeat

"And don't think we forgot about you either young lady." Kali says to A-Blake, causing her to slump in defeat as well

 **"Well you should learn to control your temper." Blake demands**

" **...** She does have a slight point." Juniper sighs.

"He is almost as bad as Yang." A-Weiss spoke.

"Hey!" both Yang's shouted.

 **Jaune, being too stubborn, turns away from her, revealing his wounds on his back. Blake, seeing this, looks down thinking that the one on his arm was the only wound she has been needing to clean.. It's worse than she thought.**

Gasps go throughout the room once more as they witness the damage Jaune has received. Both blakes begin to feel guilty at how damaged Jaune appeared.

"He… he got hurt so much trying to protect me…" A-Blake said sadly.

"Yeah… even after everything…" said a saddened W-Blake.

 **"…Try to get some rest." Blake says**

 **Jaune doesn't hear her though as his breath slows to a low rumble as his eyes shut.**

 **"Thank you, Miss." Summer says to Blake**

 **"We are eternally grateful." Oobleck says bowing to her in gratitude**

"Yes, thank you for healing my son." Juniper says to both Blakes, causing them to blush.

 **Shocked at their loyalty to Jaune, she asks "…Why do you care so much about him?"**

 **"We've looked after him all his life." Summer says**

"That's quite the commitment." Salem says. Winter, Willow and both Weiss's think of Klein and promise to get him something nice when they get back.

 **"But he has cursed you somehow." Blake accused. Not hearing a response from the staff, she then asks "Why? You did nothing."**

 **"You're quite right there, dear." Summer says saddened. Seeing Blake's confusion, she explain's "You see, when the master lost his mother… his cruel father took that sweet innocent lad and twisted him up to be just like him." She says as she looks at Jaune**

A brief moment of silence...and then every female turns to Nicolas with a glare that would kill him a thousand times over.

He begins to sink into his chair until his wife pulls him up by the ear, out of the chair. "OW OW OW HONEY THE EAR OW!"

"You are coming with me so that I can punish you" She says, pulling him towards Wolf

"But that's a different vERSION OF MEEEE!" He says only for his voice to go higher due to his wife squeezing it harder.

"Mr. Wolf, can you please send me and my husband to a room?" She asks with a sweet smile. But all the men begin to shiver knowing that the tone she used suggests that it's not a question.

"Sure, no problem." He says with a sweat drop as he snaps his fingers to send them off.

 **Blake looks to the Beast, and thinks of what she just learned**

 **"…And we did nothing." Summer said in guilt and shame, which was shared with the rest.**

Summer, as well as the others who represent the staff in this world, begin to become guilty about not doing anything for Jaune. There respected loved ones begin to comfort one another

 **Blake notes their shame just as we hear the first notes of a beautiful melody coming from the ballroom downstairs. This is Jaune's lullaby - "DAYS IN THE SUN."**

All the babies yawned and snuggled with whoever held them.

Saphron smiled as she stroked Adrian's head. Neo snuggled up with Chance, and Ilia kissed Juliet's head.

 **"Let him sleep." Oobleck says**

 **As the staff and Blake exit, Jaune stirs. We move from his face, shivering in a fever dream, to discover The young prince gazing down sadly.**

"Aww, my baby brother looked so cute when he was that age." Saphron said remembering those days fondly.

"Yeah, he really is cute." Summer giggled.

The girls that like him nodded.

 **(YOUNG PRINCE)**

 _ **"Days in the sun**_

 _ **When my life has barely begun"**_

"He has a lovely voice." W-Weiss smiled.

"Yes, he certainly does." Winter nodded.

A-Rwby smiled. This wasn't the first universe they heard Jaune sing.

 **We move around to reveal that he is looking at the pale body of the queen on her deathbed.**

Saphron gasped seeing that. Tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't like seeing her mother like that. Terra hugged her wife to try and comfort her.

 _ **"Not until my own life is done**_

 _ **Will I ever leave you."**_

 **Behind the prince, a figure approaches: his Father. Cruelty written on his face. Placing his large hand on the boy's shoulder, he pulls him out of the room.**

Just then, everyone jumped as they could hear Nicholas screaming.

"He deserves what he's getting." said an angry Saphron. Everyone had a nervous look.

 **Jaune awakens for a brief moment to the sound of music. Following the music, we come to the gloomy ballroom. Ozpin plays the beautiful melody as Tai accompanies him with a violin.**

"You been practicing Tai?" Qrow asked.

"Well… I've been kinda bored since the girls went to beacon." Tai said with a blush.

 _ **"Will I tremble again**_

 _ **To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?"**_

 **The melody drifts through the ballroom until we find Oobleck and Peach, dancing.**

"It's a lovely dance, but he's lucky it's not our Peach. She would have castrated him." Glynda chuckled.

"Yes. A very dangerous woman." Ozpin smirked.

 **(Oobleck & Peach)**

 _ **"Will you now forever remain...**_

 _ **Out of reach of my arms?"**_

 **Drifting to Summer and Ruby, as she tucks her into bed in the cupboard.**

The babies all yawned and rubbed their eyes.

Both Ruby's snuggled up to Summer. "I love you mom." W-Ruby smiled.

"I missed you so much." A-Ruby said. Summer smiled and rubbed both of them atop their heads.

 **(SUMMER)**

 _ **"Oh, those days in the sun**_

 _ **What I'd give to relive just one.**_

 _ **Undo what's done**_

 _ **And bring back the light"**_

Summer had a big smile. "I love you my little roses." she kissed the top of their heads. They smiled and snuggled closer.

 **The melody wafts up to the bedroom where Madame de Salem joins in, singing to Blake.**

 **(Salem)  
**

 _ **"O I could sing,**_

 _ **Of the pain these dark days bring!**_

 _ **The spell we're under,**_

 _ **Still it's the wonder of us...**_

 _ **I sing of tonight"**_

Salem had tears in her eyes. This made her think of her daughter's. She turned to Ozpin, and saw he was crying as well. He was looking at the tea cups with paintings of his daughters. That day was a sad one for both of them.

 **Blake, turning to the window, sings aloud her thoughts.**

 _ **"How in the midst of all this sorrow**_

 _ **Can so much hope and love endure?**_

 _ **I was innocent and certain**_

 _ **Now I'm wiser but unsure"**_

Kali grabbed both Blake's and had them in a hug. "I love you my little kittens."

"I love you too mom." W-Blake smiled.

"Yeah." A-Blake smiled too. _ **  
**_ **  
(BLAKE (CONT'D) [SALEM]**

 _ **("I can't go back into my childhood) [Days in the past]**_

 _ **[Ah those precious days couldn't last]**_

 _ **(One that my father made secure)**_

 _ **[Oh - hold me closer]**_

 _ **(I can feel the change in me)**_

 _ **(I'm stronger now but still not free")**_

W-Blake turned to her father. "I'm so sorry for what I said before running away." she said sadly. "I said such awful things. I called you traitors and cowards." tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's alright Blake." Ghira smiled as he hugged her. "I was never mad. I was only worried."

A-Blake felt sad seeing this. When they get home, she would call her father and say she's sorry.

 **From the window, we pan across to the castle, to the horizon - where the sun is rising. Jaune's eyes are closed as he feels his mother's hand on his head one more time. The whole staff looks on:**

Everyone smiled at seeing how the castle looks in the sunrise, as even though it's falling apart it has its own beauty and appeal.

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"Days in the sun**_

 _ **Will return - we must believe**_

 _ **As lovers do**_

 _ **That days in the sun**_

 _ **Will come shining through"**_

Everyone agrees that the sun will come again and the world can get better again.

"It will all be alright in the end." said a hopeful W-Ruby.

 **Jaune, opening his eyes weakly, takes in the low light of sunrise. As his vision adjusts, the silhouetted figure by his bedside is revealed. Not his mother, but Blake. A smile forms on his lips, and he closes his eyes again.**

Juniper returns with Nicolas just as the song ends. Nicolas, shivering in fear, returns to his seat as Juniper sits down smiling.

Tai is about to ask him what had happened, but for some reason Nicolas shouts out "RULE 1 OF JUNIPER'S TRAINING! DON'T TALK ABOUT JUNIPER'S TRAINING!"

Of course, getting the reference of that world, Wolf and AIDA just try and hold in their laughter as everyone else looks at Nicolas as if he's crazy.

 **In the glass jar, a petal drops as if floating on the melody as Blake crosses to it.**

 **"…What happens when the last petal falls?" Blake asks dreading the answer**

Everyone, especially Ren, focuses on this due to his earlier theory about what would happen to them.

 **"The master remains a beast forever. And the rest of us become..." Oobleck trails off**

 **"Antiques." Summer says**

 **"Knick knacks." Oobleck adds**

 **"Lightly used houseware." Peach suggests**

"(Sigh) i was hoping that it was a fluke earlier, but i guess this just confirms my theory." Ren says as he hugs Nora. Everyone becomes saddened as well.

 **"Rubbish…We become rubbish." Port bluntly says  
**

Only to then laugh, due to the depressing atmosphere being destroyed.

"Leave it to him to ruin a moment." Qrow chuckled.

"Yes, he does that." Glynda sighed with a smirk.

 **"…I want to help you. There must be some way to lift the curse." Blake asks**

 **The staff exchange looks.**

"Yea, you gotta claim him as your own" Mercury says bluntly. He received several slaps to the head as well as food summoned on top of him due to that comment.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut." Emerald spat.

 **"Well, there is one –" Port started to say, only for Oobleck's candle to smack him, leaving a waxy smear on his face.**

 **"It's not for you to worry about, lamb. We've made our bed and we must lie in it." Summer says**

"Why won't they tell her?" Penny asked.

"Because it would freak her out or make her try to force herself to love him. And you can't force love." Summer explained.

"It has to happen on it's own." Kali added.

"Oh. I see." Penny nodded. She believed she understood now. Maybe. She ever really experienced love before.

 **Jaune opens his eyes, as he's been listening. The years of shame and anguish haunt his face as he begins to remember what it is to be human.**

The Arc's all look sadly at the screen. Seeing Jaune like that hurt to see.

 **Ghira is seen asleep. Suddenly, we hear the branches crack around him.**

Everyone freezes at the sound. Kali holds onto Ghira to keep her relaxed. _'Please, whatever gods roam that world, please help my Ghira'_ She thinks as she watches

 **The sound gets closer, and just when we think that wolves have found Ghira, we see a hooded figure emerge from the woods.**

Everyone sighs in relief, none more so than Kali.

"Thank goodness." Kali smiled.

 **The figure looks at Ghira, his breathing making fog in the cold. Alarmed, the figure rushes up and pulls down the hood to reveal Glynda. The beggar woman.**

Chance sleepily giggles seeing her mama Gyn

 **Glynda, her arm around Ghira, guides him into a shelter in a small clearing. Gently, she lays him down and removes her cloak, spreading it over him for warmth. She pulls a bundle off her back and rifles through it, removes herbs, a mortar and pestle, and expertly whips up a concoction that she brings to Ghira's lips.**

 **"Drink." She orders him**

 **He blinks, reviving, as he drinks it down.**

 **"Thank you… Glynda." He says with gratitude**

"Yes Glynda, thank you for saving and healing my Ghira" Kali says with a warm smile.

Glynda blushes lightly and says "Anything for a friend" with a smile

 **We see Jaune lying in bed, still bandaged.**

 **"Love can transpose to form and dignity."**

Everyone begins to look at the screen intensely, wandering what was being talked about

 **He opens his eyes to see that Blake isn't reading, she's reciting from memory.**

 **"Love looks not with the eyes**

 **but with the mind. And therefore –"**

 **He joins in by saying "And therefore, is winged Cupid painted blind."**

Everyone blinks in surprise and shock.

"Dang, Vomit boy knows Poetry?" W-Yang asks. She flinched a little when she realized she slipped up and called him that again.

"Yep" Juniper and Both Weiss's say to the shock of the audience

Juniper raises her eyebrow at both of the Weiss's Questioningly

"He would use some when confessing to us" W-Weiss says blushing as A-Weiss nods in agreement.

 **Blake looks up, surprised. "So you know Shakespeare?"**

"Whose Shakespeare?" A-Ruby asks

"William Shakespear, in my world, was an English poet, playwright, and actor, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's greatest dramatist." Wolf teaches them passionately, causing most to listen in interest as well as awe

"Not only that, but most of his existing works (including collaborations) consist of some 39 plays, 154 sonnets, two long narrative poems, and a few famous saying such as "Et tu Brute?", "A wild goose chase", and "Time to break the ice" Aida says to them all, causing some of them to go into shock.

"Wait, then how do we know those saying if we never heard of the guy?" W-Weiss asks

"Emphasis on MULTIVERSE. Not only that but since the English language is so common, it's not surprising that some famous quotes bleed into other worlds." Aida says, while Wolf just nods in agreement.

"Alright but… what's English?" Nora asked.

Wolf's eye twitched. "Old Western Valen. Which has become the basic language of Remnant" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Nora let out an 'oh' in response.  
 **  
"(grunt) I had an expensive education." Jaune explains as he tries to sit up**

 **"…Actually, "Romeo and Juliet" is my favorite play." Blake says to him**

"It's a tragedy written earlier in his career about two young, star-crossed lovers', whose death's ultimately reconcile their feuding families." Aida explains to them, knowing some of them were wondering about it.

Both Blake's, Weiss', and Pyrrha felt interested in reading.

 **"(Groan) Why is that not a surprise?" Jaune exaggerates with eye rolls**

 **"…I'm Sorry?" Blake asks bewildered**

 **"All that heartache and pining and - (a beastly shudder) There are so many better things to read." Jaune explains**

"Pretty surprising." Coco spoke.

"Why's that?" A-Yang asked.

"Well he and his mom wrote ninjas of love." Coco explained.

"Wait what?!" shouted A-Blake. She turned to Juniper who giggled and nodded.

A-Blake got out a notepad. She had been writing down everything they would ask Jaune and Aida when they got back. When she wrote this down, she intensely circled and underlined it.

 **"…Like what?" Blake asks**

 **We now see Jaune, dressed in nice clothing, leading Blake into a room. As Jaune continues, Blake stops at the door, frozen in shock**

 **"Well, there are a couple of things in here you can start with..." Jaune says. Not hearing her footsteps, he turns to see Blake speechless. "...You alright?." he asks, concerned.**

"Wonder what caused you to freeze up like that." W-Yang says to both of the Blake's

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be that good." A-Weiss says

 **Jaune has led Blake into the biggest, grandest private library in all of France. The chamber is vast and lined floor to ceiling with books**

Gasps of awe and wonder filled the room as they take in the grand library

"You're right, It's not that good...It's spectacular!" Salem says, thinking that it's even grander than her own collection

The two Blakes continue to stare at all the books that are there. Wanting to read as many as possible.

 **"…It's wonderful." Blake says with awe**

 **"Oh. Yes, I suppose it is..." He says in thought as he looks around. Seeing the wonder on her face, he makes a decision. "Well, if you like it so much, then it's yours." He informs her**

Both Blakes went wide-eyed hearing that. "I-is he serious?" W-Blake asked.

"Oh gods I wish that were us now..." A-Blake spoke.

 **He starts to leave off to the side, but is stopped by Blake's question.**

 **"Have you really read every one of these books?" Blake asks**

 **Looking around, he says "…Not all of them. Some are in Greek."**

"What's-" before Nora could finish, Wolf let out a giant groan.

Wolf then snapped. "Okay, let me just sum it up! Greece is Western Mistral, Japan is Southern, the Norse lands like Scandinavia is the Northern part, and China is the Eastern."

"English kingdoms is Western Vale, with England as the far west, Ireland as the southwest, and Scotland in the northwest, while France is Eastern Vale."

"Russia is Northern Atlas, formally Mantle, and Germany is Southern."

"And the green, mountain-like coast of Vacuo is Italy, while Spain is the desert inland, while the western part of the inland is like the old west, founded by both people from inner Vacuans and western Valens. The southern part is kinda like Egypt."

"Menagerie shares many of the cultures of the distant kingdoms, but mostly has southern Mistral and some of what is called Australia."

"The cultures and languages are all the same. Does that sum it all up!" Wolf asked as Aida helps with the visuals by transforming his arms into 2 screens to compare the 2 worlds. Everyone nervously nodded.

 **"…Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?" Blake asks with an eyebrow raised**

 **"…Maybe." Jaune says with a slight smile and a shoulder shrug as he leaves**

 **Blake shakes her head but is also charmed. She then covers her mouth, letting out a yelp of joy, as she takes in all the books that are now hers.**

Both Blake's did the same. They had never seen so many books. It was bigger than any library they had seen.

 **It's now supper time as Jaune eats at the table, reading a book which sits on a stand. He looks up to see Blake sitting at the other end with three books. She picks up her spoon and starts to eat.**

 **Jaune looks down and plants his face in the bowl, eating it like a dog would drink water.**

"Oh Jaune, I taught you to eat better than that." Juniper says exasperated as both RBY's chuckle and the W's look in disgust at his behavior.

"Guess being like that for so long has changed him quite a bit." Ren spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Winter asked.

"Because I doubt a prince would ever be allowed to eat like that." he answered. They all gave it some thought and nodded.

 **He looks up a second later having inhaled the soup, half of which is dripping from his fur. Blake attempts not to laugh as she smiles.  
**

"Well, at least this version of you finds it funny." Kali says. Both Blake's blush.

 **Blake and Jaune are now seen crossing a stone footbridge. She reads aloud to the patient, who moves tentatively, favoring a wounded leg.**

 **"The air is blue and keen and cold**

 **And in a frozen sheath enrolled…"**

 **Jaune stops. Blake, savoring the words, keeps walking.**

 **"Each branch, each twig, each blade of grass**

 **Seems clad miraculously with glass"**

"Very nice use of literature." Ozpin says "But i feel that there's more to it."

 **Blake now notices that she's walking alone. She turns back to see Jaune staring out soulfully "…I feel as if I'm seeing it for the first time." He tells her**

 **As she follows his gaze, we reveal a splendidly desolate landscape. The very thing Blake has just described, now spread out before her.**

The others stare at the beauty as Cici takes a picture of it

 **"…Is there more?" he asks trying to be nonchalant**

Saphron chuckles lightly "Yea, no way Jaune can be nonchalant about things"

 **Blake smiles, pleased that for a moment at least he's become a fan of poetry. She reads:**

 **"But in that solemn silence**

 **Is heard the whisper**

 **Of every sleeping thing:**

 **"Look, look at me.**

 **Come wake me up...**

 **For still here I be."**

 **Blake meets Jaune's eyes. Both suddenly aware of hidden meanings in the poet's words.**

Most of the younger audience try to figure out what it means, but those of elegance or vast knowledge such as the Schnee's, Salem, and Ozpin know exactly what it means, causing them to smile. **  
**

(Personally, I think that the "frozen sheath" is like a mask that hides your true self. So within the solemn silence, where your true self hides, it whispers to others in the world to look at it, to wake it up because it still remains.)[Oberon's words for those wondering. I'm not as poetically inclined that I can see the deep meaning]

 **In the fresh snow, Blake brushes Philippe's coat. Jaune looks at Blake, who gives a nod, and attempts to pet the horse. Philippe reacts skittishly, causing Jaune to withdraw.**

 **Blake calms Philippe down, then takes Jaune's hand and slowly places it on Philippe with an encouraging smile. As Jaune continues to pet Philippe, she turns away and begins to walk a distance away…**

"That was sweet of you my little kitten." Kali smiled.

Both Blake's blushed. "Thanks." they said at the same time.

 _ **"There's something sweet and almost kind...**_

 _ **But he was mean and he was coarse and Unrefined!"**_

"You can say that again" A-Weiss says as W-Weiss nods in agreement

 **She looks back and sees Jaune petting Philippe. The horse grunts and he imitates it.**

 _ **"And now he's dear and so unsure**_

 _ **I wonder why I didn't see it there Before"**_

"Yes, I can't even begin to imagine why." Roman says sarcastically

 **Suddenly, out of nowhere, a snowball hits Jaune. He turns to see Blake smiling.**

"Oh, that's not good" Saphron says shaking her head

"What do you mean?" Glynda asks concerned

"Jaune always finds a way to get back at someone." Saphron says as her parents nod in agreement

 **In retaliation, Jaune builds a huge snowball, and hurls it at Blake. It strikes her in the face and knocks' her clean off her feet and into the snow. Jaune chuckles, grinning in delight.  
**

"Like that" Saphron says as the room chuckles, minus the Blakes.

 **Blake reads at her end of the long dining table. She looks up and sees the beast looking at her. "May I?" he asks with his glance**

"Come on, let him join you." Kali says to the embarrassment of the Blake's of the room

 **(JAUNE)**

 _ **"She glanced this way**_

 _ **I thought I saw"**_

 **She nods, and goes back to her book.**

"Yes!" Kali exclaims

 _ **"And when we touched**_

 _ **She didn't shudder at my paw"**_

 **As he walks the length of the table:**

"That's because I don't judge by appearances." A-Blake spoke.

"It would be hypocritical of me if I did." W-Blake nodded.

 _ **"No, it can't be, I'll just ignore**_

 _ **But then she's never looked at me that way before"**_

 **He finally reaches the edge of the table and sits. He goes to slurp down the soup like before, but then catches himself as he sees Blake watching him.**

Laughter filled the room at that. Even the babies giggled up a storm.

 **After a moment, she picks up her bowl and drinks the soup like a broth. Jaune smiles and does the very same thing as her, loudly slurping and laughing together.**

Both Blake's blushed as the laughter got louder.

"How unlady like Blakey." W-Yang chuckled.

 **Peach and several Ettes remove dust bags from the chandeliers, as Blake stands on a balcony, sleeves rolled up. She scrubs a dirty window, causing a beam of sunlight to strike Ozpin. Meanwhile, Tai mops the floor, cleaning off years of grime revealing the shiny marble underneath.**

"What room are they cleaning?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. But it must be fancy with all that marble." Eve spoke.

 **(BLAKE)**

 _ **"New and a bit alarming**_

 _ **Who'd have ever thought that this could be?"**_

 **Through the cleaned windows she sees Jaune outside, walking Philippe and talking to him.**

"Hehe, Jaune has always been good with animals." Saphron chuckled.

"I know. I remember when he begged us to let him keep that black kitten he found on the streets. He went on and on about how the ones with black fur are the most beautiful." Juniper giggled.

"Hear that kitty cats? He thinks black cats are the most beautiful." Maria cackled at the two Blake's. They started blushing.

 **Blake is now seen to be standing on a ladder, pulling down book after book, and handing them to Jaune.**

 _ **"True that he's no Prince Charming**_

 _ **But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!"**_

Everyone started laughing knowing the truth.

"Oh if you only knew." smirked Raven. The others nodded.

 **The staff watches from the corner.**

 **(PEACH)**

 _ **"Well, who'd have thought?"**_

 **(SUMMER)**

 _ **"Well, bless my soul!"**_

 **(PETER)**

 _ **"Well, who'd have known?"**_

 **(OOBLECK)**

 _ **"Well, who indeed?**_

 _ **And who'd have guessed**_

 _ **They'd come together on their own?"**_

Ozpin and Glynda began to laugh. "Their good friends, but terrible matchmakers." Ozpin chuckled.

"Yes, hopefully they don't join a dating service anytime soon." Glynda nodded.

 **The towering stack in Jaune's arms teeters until the library table scoots up behind him, allowing him to set the stack down.**

"They had to have been lying about that damned comb!" W-Yang growled angrily.

 **(SUMMER)**

 _ **"It's so peculiar, wait and see."**_

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"We'll wait and see A few days more!**_

 _ **There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

"I hope so. I want more grand kittens." Kali giggled. Both Blake's blushed. She then turned to Ilia and gestured to Juliet. "Speaking of, may I hold her?"

Ilia nodded and handed her daughter to Kali. The mother Belladonna smiled as Juliet giggled in her arms.

 **Jaune nods gratefully, and the wizened globe on the tabletop nods back.**

"Seriously?!" shouted both Yang's

"I swear, that hairbrush is the only non-living thing in that whole castle!" A-Weiss says frustrated.  
 **  
As the staff moves away:**

 **(PETER)**

 _ **"You know, perhaps there's something**_

 _ **there that wasn't there before."**_

Ozpin was laughing like a lunatic. Glynda wasn't too far behind. "Our Peter had always been just as blind to what's going on." she chuckled.

 **"What, mama?" Ruby asks Summer**

 **(SUMMER)**

 _ **"There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

Summer nodded. "It's nice to see how close they are becoming."

"It sure is." Juniper nodded.

 **"What is it, what's there?" She asks as she looks back and forth**

 **"I'll tell you when you're older." Summer tells Ruby**

 **Ruby waits a long beat and then says "Okay, I'm older!"**

 **Summer laughs. "Oh Ruby, you are a one!"**

Summer and Qrow began to laugh. "That's her alright. She was like that all the time." he smiled as he ruffled his daughter(s) hair.

 **Sitting in the beautiful rose garden, Jaune is seen reading a book, hearing a sound, he looks up from his book and sees Blake approaches.**

 **"What are you reading?" Blake asks curiously**

 **"Nothing!" He says, hiding the book quickly but Blake catches the title.**

" _Oh yeah, like that wasn't suspicious at all."_ Cindy says sarcastically.

"Hate to say it, but my baby bro is pretty bad at hiding stuff like that." Saphron chuckled.

 **"…Guinevere and Lancelot." She says with a knowing smile as she sits next to him**

 **"Well actually, King Arthur and the Round Table. Knights, and men, and swords and things..." Jaune explains nonchalauntly**

"Jaune's ancestors are in this world too?" Ozpin asks Wolf as Salem and the Arcs look at the screen in shock.

"Well… Yeah. Some things are a… Universal constant I guess." Wolf nervously chuckled. "Aida back me up here." he whispered after elbowing the android. **  
**

"It's basically the same with the different countries and languages. All have a basis of similarity but there's always one factor that makes it different." Aida explains

 **"...But still... it's a romance." Blake says with a joking smile**

 **Jaune nods, a bit shyly. "…All right, I felt like a change." He admits**

"Is it a universal constant that Jaune is a romantic at heart?" A-Ruby asks

"Pretty much, yeah. More or less." Wolf shrugged.

 **"…I never thanked you for saving my life." Blake admits looking at him with both slight guilt and much gratitude**

"Yea, you should give him a reward when we get back home" A-Yang says, causing both Blakes to blush at the thought.

W-Yang smirked at them and teasingly did a kissy face.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Kali giggled. She was already plotting for grand-kittens.

 **"…Well I never thanked you... for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves." Jaune says jokingly**

"Yeah, that was sweet of you." Juniper smiled. She hugged both Blake's. She then looked to Kali and both mothers smiled.

 **Blake laughs. A quiet charged moment, which ends with the shouts and laughter of the servants in the castle. Blake and Jaune can't help but smile.**

 **"They know how to have a good time." Blake says teasingly**

 **"Yes. But when I enter the room, laughter dies." Jaune admits as he gestures to his appearance**

"Well, you would be great at halloween parties" A-Ruby says

"Yea, better than the one Ihad on my sixteenth birthday." W-Ruby says with a grumble. They were both mad their friends made them where a trash can.

"Well you shouldn't have used the birthday line over and over. It gets really annoying." W-Yang responded. Both Ruby's pouted and crossed their arms.

 **"Me, too." She admits. Seeing Jaune's confusion, she explains "The villagers say that I'm a "funny girl," but I don't think they mean it as a compliment."**

 **"I'm sorry... Your village sounds terrible." Jaune says bluntly**

"Way to be blunt there Beast boy" Qrow jokes as everybody chuckles from how blunt Jaune was

 **"Almost as lonely as your castle." Blake says with a small laugh**

 **He turns to her with a melancholy smile. Then, an idea strikes him. "What do you say we run away?" Jaune asks Blake, who is surprised by the suggestion.**

"Oh how romantic, the young prince...there to take the damsel away from her boring life, too one filled with adventure" Kali says purring from how romantic it sounds. Her tail went into the shape of a heart.

"M-mom!" shouted both Blake's who were blushing hard.

"What? Is it wrong for a mother to want her kittens to find love… and give me grand kitties?" she giggled.

 **Back in the library, Jaune unlocks a desk cabinet. In it, resting on velvet, its gold-leaf cover faintly glimmering with magic, is a leather bound book covered in a thick layer of dust.**

 **"Another little "gift" from the Enchantress..." Jaune explains as he begins to unlock it. He cracks open the book to reveal AN ANTIQUE WORLD ATLAS**

(Not to be confused by Atlas the Place). **Showing no countries. Just land and sea.**

 **"A book that truly allows you to escape." He explains as he blows some dust away and sets it on a book stand.**

 **Blake moves closer to find the pen and ink drawings alive. Waves lap the beaches. Green trees sway in invisible wind.  
**

"How extraordinary" Salem says in wonder. Everyone just nods in agreement.

"In this viewing, I have been seeing magic the likes of which I have never seen before." Ozpin said in awe.

 **"How amazing." She says as she looks in wonder**

 **"It was her cruelest trick of all." Jaune explains with a pained voice. "Just another curse"**

Everyone was left confused by that. "What does he mean by that?" Eve asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Maria spoke.

 **Seeing her questioning look, he explains "The outside world has no place for a creature like me." He then looks at Blake and says "But it can for you."**

"That's… really sad. He's right, it is cruel to give someone something like that, knowing full well, they have nowhere to go." Velvet said sadly, tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're not wrong Bunbun. Kind of a dick move." Coco nodded.

 **Jaune offers his hand and Blake takes it. He gently moves her hand to the book. "Think of the place you've most wanted to see. First, see it in your mind's eye. Then feel it in your heart."**

 **Blake nods, knowing this isn't a difficult decision. The moment her hand hits the page, we enter it, Spinning through celestial flares which blur and recombine as the lights of Paris.**

"So, that Paris…" Ozpin asks, looking at all the buildings.

"It's so pretty." Nora said in awe.

"It's also known as the city of love." Wolf told them.

Hearing that, many of the couples smiled and snuggled together. Nora smiled at Ren, who did the same.

 **We descend over the city and into the top floor of a windmill in Montmartre.**

 **"Where did you take us?" Jaune asks**

 **"Paris." Blake says looking around**

 **Jaune looks out of a window and sees glittering lights. "Oh, I love Peris. What would you like to see first? Notre Dame? The Champs-Elysées?" he asks her in excitement.**

"Wait, how does he know that place if he never left the castle due to him being a beast?" Roman asks, getting nods from most of the villain's turning good in the room

"Who says he didn't visit when he was human?" Aida answers the question with his own

 **Not getting a response, he then asks "No? Too touristy?" he asks her.**

 **Not getting a response a second time, he turns to find Blake silent. Her eyes brimming with tears.**

 **"It's so much smaller than I imagined." Blake says mostly to herself**

 **He watches Blake walk through her childhood home. The artist's garret that Ghira recreated in his signature music box. Abandoned years ago, the room is crumbling.**

"Now that's just sad" Mercury says.

"Oh wow, you can be sensitive." Emerald teased.

"Shut up!" Mercury shouted.

 **Blake finds the remains of her father's easel. A tarnished wall mirror. Her own broken crib.**

 _ **"This is the Paris of my childhood.**_

 _ **These were the borders of my life.**_

 _ **In this crumbling dusty attic…**_

 _ **Where an artist loved his wife.**_

 _ **Easy to remember.**_

 _ **Harder to move on.**_

 _ **Knowing that the Paris of my childhood Is gone."**_

Kali had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter(s) tightly. They hugged her right back.

 **Blake notices something tucked into a corner of the crib and pries it loose. It is a baby's rattle carved into the shape of a rose..**

 **"What happened to your mother?" Jaune asks, noticing that in that brief song/talk, that she didn't mention her**

 **"That's the only story Papa could never bring himself to tell. And I knew better than to ask..." Blake responds as she turns to him.**

Both Ruby's and Yang's look towards Tai and Qrow when hearing that. The W-RY remembered how loving and shocked Qrow was when reuniting with Summer while the A-RY thought about how their Tai reacted to the news of Summer.

 **As she was speaking, Jaune noticed something on a chair. The dark, pointed mask of a plague doctor. "A doctor's mask…" he whispers as he lifts it up.**

 **Knowing what possibly happened to her mother, due to the same illness taking his own, he turns to her and simply says "...Plague." saddened for her.**

"...What...what kind of plague?" A-Ruby asks, fearing the worst as the others look on in worry.

Aida and Wolf look at each other in a silent conversation and nod in agreement. "The plague they are talking about is a contagious bacterial disease characterized by fever and delirium. It typically starts with the formation of buboes and sometimes with the infection of the lungs." Wolf says sadly

"The worst one that happened was known as the "BLACK DEATH" which killed over 75 million people" Aida says sadly as well, looking at the reaction of horror and sadness of all that are listening to this reaction.  
 **  
The revelation lands on Blake's face. She looks around and glimpses at what must have happened. A doctor stands in the doorway, his face covered by the doctor's mask.**

 **"You must leave. Now." The doctor says**

 **A bag is hastily packed, Blake's younger father (barely seen) taking only what is necessary. He stops to gaze at Blake's mother, who lies on her deathbed, surrounded by medicines.**

"See the black spots forming around her face...those are the buboes we were describing earlier." Wolf says

Ghira wrapped his arms around his wife seeing that. He didn't like seeing her like that.  
 **  
"Quickly... before it takes her too..." She says to him**

 **She closes her eyes, and turns away. Ghira picks up the baby who drops her beloved rose- shaped rattle. Blake's mother touches it to her lips as husband and child disappear.**

 **Back to the present, Blake stares at the rattle.**

 **"I'm sorry I ever called your father a thief." Jaune apologizes with guilt**

"Well at least he's sorry about that" W-Yang says trying to lighten the mood.

Roman then decides to ruin it. "Well he still is kind of a thief. Just from circumstances." Neo then punched him right in the side.

 **Blake lifts her head with her wet eyes looking at him. "Let's go home."**

Both Blake's blushed when their counterpart said that.

"Oh my, already seeing his home as yours?" Kali giggled.

"Mom!" said both Blake's blushing.

 **Jaune nods in understanding and takes her hand.**

 **Wind and rain dance in front of the inn. Music and drunken laughter inside.**

"Oh great, back here." Coco grumbled.

 **"Wow, this is some storm... At least we're not tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere, right?" Ilia asks Adam**

 **Not getting a response from him, she tries again "You know it's not too late, we could just go get him..." Ilia says as they walk to the inn**

"Please listen." Ilia begged.

"At least she has some sense." Jackie said

"All she needs now is a spine." Qrow chuckled. Ilia wanted to say something in her counterpart's defence, but he was right.

 **Adam doesn't react.**

 **"It's just, every time I close my eyes, I picture Ghira stranded out there. And then when I open them, he's –"**

 **They enter and see Ghira surrounded by Tukson and Qrow the potter.**

"Well looks like bull boy it's going to get his just deserts." W-Yang chuckled.

"You can say that again." said Kali with an evil grin.

 **"(excitedly) Ghira" Ilia says happily. However, realizing she shouldn't be happy, tamps down her smile. Ghira and Adam lock eyes. Adam quickly assesses the situation.**

 **The tavern keeper then asks "Adam, did you try to kill Ghira?"**

"Yea, he did! Throw him in prison!" Nora shouts

"YEA!" shouted the Blake's, Yang's, and Rubys

 **Just when we think Adam might run or fight or deny, he smiles warmly.**

"Uhh why is he smiling?" W-Weiss asks

"Because you're about to see something that Roman over here would actually be impressed about" Aida says frustrated. Everyone looks to Wolf in shock, but all he does is nod in agreement

 **"Oh, Ghira! Thank heavens. I've spent the last five days trying to find you." Adam says in a relieved tone.**

Jaws begin to drop on the floor

 **Suddenly, the villagers shift their gaze to Ghira as he exclaims "You tried to kill me! You left me for the wolves!"**

 **"Wolves?!... it's one thing to rave about your delusions. It's another to accuse me of attempted murder." Adam says**

"...i gotta admit, he's good" says Roman "Planting the seeds of doubt with half truths and misdirection"

"He's not wrong." Sienna sighed. "It's how he was able to get so many in the fang to follow him." Both Blake's and Ilia looked down.

 **As Adam's argument lands, the gentle Ghira feels the room slipping away from him.**

 **"Ghira, do you have any proof of what you're saying?" Qrow asks**

 **"Ask Glynda! She rescued me!" Ghira says gesturing towards her**

"That's right! Miss Goodwitch will tell him!" W-Ruby said with a smile.

 **Before Glynda can speak however...**

 **"Glynda? You'd hang...your accusation...on the testimony of a filthy hag?" He questions Ghira incredulously "…No offense, Glynda." He says to her**

 **Glynda raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.**

"Oh…" W-Ruby's smile sank. Glynda's eye twitched as she glared at their Adam.

 **Seeing that his hope was dwindling, he begins to look around the room until he spots Ilia. "Madam Ilia! She was there. She saw it all." Ghira says**

 **"Me?" Ilia asks shocked at being put on the spot**

"Yeah, she could prove it." Nora smiled.

"No… she won't…" Ilia sighed.

"What do you mean?" A-Blake asked.

"She's… so blind to what he really is. She thinks he has some kind of reason for whatever he does." Ilia sighed once more. It was just like how she was.

 **"You're right. Don't take my word for it." Adam says as he puts his arm around Ilia and pulled her closer to him. "Ilia, my dearest companion, did I, your oldest friend and most loyal compatriot, try to kill the Father of the ONLY woman I've ever loved?"**

"...when he puts it like that, it does sound ridiculous" Ghira admits

"But that doesn't change that it's true." Kali growled.

 **All eyes turn to Ilia, who is clearly torn.**

 **"…It's a complicated question on a number of accounts." She starts. But then on seeing Adam's upset eyes, she says "… but... no. No, he did not."  
**

Ilia, hearing her counterpart's response, slowly lowers her head in shame and guilt, tears slowly but steadily falling from her eyes. Juliet, seeing her mother's tears, comforts her as best she could "It's awight mama"

 **The crowd reacts. Ghira, seeing how cruel Adam played the truth, lunges at Adam with his palm, attempting to smack him. However, Adam catches his hand, and easily subdues him.**

"Ohhh, so close" W-Ruby says

 **"Ghira, it pains me to say this, but you've become a danger to yourself and others...it's no wonder Blake ran away."**

"...I'm gonna kill him!" Kali says in a venomous voice that causes all the men to shake in fear. The only exceptions were Wolf (who is a god) and Aida (who is a Robot).

" **You need help, sir. A place to heal your troubled mind." Adam says as he rubs and squeezes Ghira shoulders painfully He signals to Tom, Dick, and Stanley, and Ghira sees them block the exit.**

 **Adam leaning closer, continuing his action which causes Ghira to wince, says "Everything's going to be fine." With a fake grin**

Adam in the theater also had a large grin. "Because Blake will be safe with me."

"I'd rather die than be with you." Both Blake's spat.

 **We now see Jaune sitting in a tub far too small for him. There's shadow-play on the curtain, hiding his form and only showing a shadow of him.**

"Dang it, I was hoping for a show..." A-Yang says, disappointed.

W-Yang blushed hard and tried to hide it. "Y-yeah… s-same…" she stuttered. A-Yang was wondering what was up with her.

"Yang Xiao-Long, you should not be saying those things in front of the children!" Tai says angrily while pointing at all of the babies

 **Jaune explains to his staff why he's troubled. "I saw her in the ballroom, and I said "Well, you're making this place look so beautiful, we should have a dance tonight." he says casually**

"Ok, so far so good." Coco says, invested in this short story so far

" **I never thought she'd actually say yes! What was I thinking?!" He then says panicked, nervous, slightly hopeful, but mostly scared.**

"Aww, Blake, you're going on a dancing date with Jaune." Kali says happily. Both Blake's blushed hard.

 **"No, Master, it's perfect! The rose has only four petals left which means tonight... you must tell her how you feel." Oobleck says**

"Wait, how many petals have fallen since then till now?" Salem asks

"Let me see…give me a moment." Aida says to them. They watch as his eyes become blue while numbers and calculations fly within them.

"What's he doing?" W-weiss asks

"Probably getting the relevant info for your question. He does this all the time." A-Blake says

His eyes return to normal and informs them "The rose had about 12 petals on it and they started falling at the start of his 21st birthday. 4 had fallen already before Blake had even arrived, 1 fell before she ate that one entertaining dinner, another fell after Jaune saved her from wolves, 1 fell after she healed him back to health, and the latest one happened after their trip from France." Aida says.

"And how long has it been since his 21st birthday?" Penny asked. **  
**

"2 months ago, so the first 4 were 2 each month, and due to the process of it speeding up due to the rose dying faster as the days past, the rest have fallen within the time period of 2 weeks. So the rest should fall in about 2 days...maybe 2 hours" Aida calculates

 **Jaune stands, his head appearing above the curtain, sopping wet. "I feel like a fool.**

"Hahahahaha, he looks like zwei after a bath!" W-Ruby laughs

When his name was mentioned, Zwei hopped on her lap with a big dopey smile. She then gave him a big hug.

" **She'll never love me." he says discouraged**

"Damn, he's just as self deprecating as our Jaune." W-Yang spoke.

"Is it normal in the multiverse for Jaune to always look down on himself?" Pyrrha asked sadly.

"Lets just say, it's a lot." Wolf sighed.

 **"Do not be discouraged…" He says as Jaune shakes his coat dry like a dog, the spray extinguishing Oobleck's candles. "...She is the one." He says reigniting them**

 **"I wish you'd stop saying that!" Jaune says as he plops into his seat in front of the mirror in a robe. "There is no one." Not believing in that kind of superstition**

"True...but no matter what, there is always at least a 'Someone'." Aida says

"And he seems to have a lot of options." Wolf whispered to Aida. He then gestured for all the girls that like Jaune.

"...fair point, _But_ it's not everyday that someone becomes a harem protagonist." Aida counters

Wolf shrugs. "True."

 **"You care for her, don't you?" Oobleck asks. Seeing Jaune nod, he then says "Well then, woo her with beautiful music and romantic candlelight..."**

 **"Yes, and when the moment's just right..." Peach says trailing off, letting Jaune fill in the blank for himself.**

 **"But how will I know?" Jaune asks**

 **"You will feel slightly nauseous." Port says with a factual tone  
**

All the women begin to chuckle at that silly phrase, only to stop as they notice that most of the men in the room, including Wolf and Aida, nod in agreement at that simple fact.

"Seriously?" Coco asked.

"Oh yeah. Take it from a guy, we know how guys feel when they're in love." Tai nods.

 **"Don't worry, master, you'll do fine." Oobleck says**

 **"Just stop being so nervous and tell Blake how you feel." Summer joins in smiling. "…Because if you don't, I promise you'll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your life." She says angrily  
**

"...I can't tell if that was a cold truth, or if it was a threat." Qrow says

Everyone turns to the residential world experts and they give a shaky hand indicating it was kind of both

 **"In the dark." Oobleck**

 **"Covered in dust." Peach says**

 **"Dark and very, very dusty." Oobleck emphasized**

"Ok, I think we get the picture" Roman says sarcastically

"Really like to drive the point home, don't they?" Raven asked.

"Well it's so he gets the message." Es explained. **  
**

"Just to let you all know, this Jaune is the least Dense of them all and he still needs help with romance. So if you want any shot with him, you just need to confess and let him sort it out." Aida says to all those who are crushing on Jaune.

"That is if he doesn't think it's some kind of cruel joke. Denseness and self deprecation can be a very sad duo." Wolf sighed.

 **As Jaune takes this in, A brief montage is shown as the castle staff give him a makeover.**

 **"Start with the hair! Women love nice hair." Oobleck says**

"That is a truth if I have ever heard one." Raven says stroking her hair carefully. Both Yangs begin to do the same as well.

"He meant on guys, not themselves." Summer told them with a deadpan look.

"That too." Raven nodded.

 **"I'll take the fingers and toes!" Summer says as she pours hot water into Ruby**

 **"Tai, brush those teeth! They need it!" Peter says as Tai begins to brush them aggressively.  
**

Everyone chuckles at the faces that Jaune is doing due to the toothbrush in his mouth

 **Jaune is seen to be pushed and pulled, primped and snipped.**

 **"Dip, dip. Snip, snip." Oobleck says**

 **His fingers are dipped into Ruby, his nails buffed by Summers' steam.**

 **"Polish the nails" Oobleck says**

 **Oobleck then climbs onto his horns.**

 **"Shine the horns" Oobleck says, shining them**

"So if he's getting a mani-pedi, what would you call shining the horns?" A-Ruby asks

"A Horny?" A-Yang says, causing all the women and girls to blush.

"Yang Xiao Long, I swear I will shave your head in your sleep!" A-Weiss shouted.

"Try it Ice-queen, you'll lose both your hands." A-Yang threatened.

 **Peach powders Jaune's face "Eyes closed, poof poof!"**

 **"And the pièce de résistance..." Oobleck says as Tai places one of the Prince's old wigs on Jaune.**

 **With the finishing touch in place, Jaune spins in his chair to see himself in the mirror...and sees that he looks totally ridiculous.**

A brief moment of silence...and then rambunctious laughter echoes around the room. Some falling off their seats and some pounding their chairs.

"He...he looks so stupid!" Mercury weazed.

"I *snorts* I can't stop laughing!" said Pyrrha. Eve was also snorting from laughter. Ren smiled and shook his head.

 **The staff, dejected, takes in its handiwork.**

 **"…OK, I can fix this!" Oobleck says**

"Good luck, you're gonna need it old friend." Ozpin says chuckling

 **Salem is seen finishing dressing Blake in some beautiful Golden accessories worn on her ears, hair, and neck.**

 **"Oh, Beautiful…but something is missing." She says, trying to think of what's missing.**

"Really? What could be missing?" Salem asks herself

"Actually, I think it could use a little something." Coco said. Velvet sighed, knowing her partner/leader would think that way.

 **Looking up, the Golden paint around the gilding glows in the moonlight. A moment of inspiration. "Ahh, yes. The finishing touches." She says as she sweeps her arm. We follow as the gold paint magically whooshes downward as flecks, combining and settling on Blake's gown in complex designs. Zooming slowly outward after watching the Golden dust settle onto the dress, Blake is breathtaking as she is revealed on the upper landing.  
**

"Oh my." Kali says, holding a hand to her mouth as she tries not to cry at how beautiful her daughter looks in the gown. "My baby girl is all grown up…" she says as she begins to tear up

"Yes honey. Our little kitten has grown to be as beautiful as her mother." Ghira said with a smile. Kali hugged him tight.

"Aunty Blake pwitty Mama!" Juliet said as her costume changed to match Blake's gown. Ilia laughed and smiled.

 **Blake gazes over at Jaune, who looks resplendent, seeing him in a new light.**

"Not bad... Jaune cleans up pretty good" Coco says admiring the suit

Adrian, seeing his 'uncle', and transforms his costume to match his suit. Now he had his beast costume and a nice little suit on.

"Oh, you look so cute in your little outfit!" Terra and Saphron squealed. Adrian giggled and clapped his hands.

 **Jaune, gazing at Blake, does the same and smiles bashfully. They slowly meet on the center landing and, arm in arm, they descend the staircase. From the bottom of the staircase, Summer begins to sing as she watches this happen with Ruby next to her.**

 _ **"Tale as old as time.**_

 _ **True as it can be."**_

"You have a very lovely voice, aunt Summer." Cici smiled.

"Indeed. It's lovely." Salem nodded.

"O-oh, thank you…" Summer blushed.

"It's actually a constant for every world I visit that Summer has a beautiful voice." Es told them. "I love to listen to it."

Summer's blush got worse. "H-how often do I sing?"

"Everytime you visit. And you even sang on a street corner to get the money for my husband's hat." Es explained. Summer had a few tears in her eyes and smiled. She thought it was nice knowing she went that far for him.

 **They enter the absolutely resplendent ballroom. It has been cleaned and scrubbed to its former glory. The great windows offer a magnificent view of the starry night.**

"Such a beautiful room. I would have loved to clean it myself." Eve smiled. Everyone was curious about that.

"She's a workaholic." Jackie explained. Eve blushed when she did.

 _ **"Barely even friends.**_

 _ **Then somebody bends unexpectedly."**_

 **Oobleck and Peter are seen watching atop of Ozpin as he plays along the words and melody of Summer**

Salem and Glynda both laughed hard at the fact that Oobleck and Peter were pretty much on his head. Ozpin however didn't find it so funny.

 _ **"Just a little change.**_

 _ **Small to say the least.**_

 _ **Both a little scared.**_

 _ **Neither one prepared.**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

 **As the music rises, Blake bows and Jaune bows in return. She offers him her hands, and nervously, he takes them. They begin to dance, gliding across the ballroom.**

"Damn Blakey, you're a pretty good dancer." W-Yang smiled.

"Yeah, where were these moves at the dance?" A-Yang chuckled. Both Blake's blushed. **  
**

 _ **"Ever just the same.**_

 _ **Ever a surprise.**_

 _ **Ever as before.**_

 _ **Ever just as sure.**_

 _ **As the sun will rise."**_

All the couple's begin to snuggle up closer. Juliet smiled cuddling with her Memaw and Papaw.

 **We move up to see CARVED INSTRUMENTAL FIGURES, VIOLIN, VIOLAS, HARPS which have come to life and are playing accompaniment with Ozpin sparkling with polish.**

 _ **"Tale as old as time.**_

 _ **Tune as old as song.**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange.**_

 _ **Finding you can change.**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong."**_

Everyone agrees with her about learning you can change, Neo thinks about how she now wants to live a legal life and visiting the little boy on her lap as he grows into a man.

'I wonder what you'll be like.' she thought to Chance.

 **Right now, in this moment, nothing in the world exists except each other. Despite his bulk, Jaune is careful, gentle, graceful. The lights in the ballroom grow dim and reflect off the crystal chandeliers as he lifts her, spinning, as Blake is swept away in the moment. The room glittering and shining as if they were in the middle of the cosmos.**

"Oh, I'd love to learn how to do that with my magic." Salem said in awe. The girls who have magic nodded in agreement. The glittering and shining effect would be incredible to learn.

 _ **"Certain as the sun.**_

 _ **Rising in the East.**_

 _ **Tale as old as time.**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme.**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

 **The lights come back up as the terrace doors open, allowing Blake and Jaune to step outdoors. Looking at the staff, we see them watching in mounting hope and excitement. On top of Ozpin, Oobleck puts an arm around Peter, pulling him closer.**

Ozpin then let out a chuckle. "Looks like the idiot brigade is going to join."

"Looks that way." Glynda snickered.

 _ **"Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast"**_

 **Ruby nuzzles her mother, as Blake and Jaune move outside**

Both Ruby's did the same. Summer smiled at them and gave them a hug.

 **We now see Blake and Jaune standing together under the stars.**

 **"I haven't danced in years... I'd almost forgotten the feeling." Jaune says reminiscing as he looks out.**

"Really?! Years? Huh, guess he really is a dance master." Pyrrha says

"That's right. I raised my baby to dance like a master." Juniper smiled.

"Explains how he was so good at the dance." A-Ruby giggled.

"Yeah…" W-Yang grumbled. She's still ticked Jaune pulls off a dress better than she does.

 **Looking at Blake, as beautiful as she is, he muster's his courage and says "It's foolish, I suppose...for a creature like me to hope that...one day he might earn your affection."**

"Oh Jaune…" Pyrrha said sadly.

"It's kinda sad…" Terra sighed.

 **"...I don't know..." Blake says, really not knowing how she felt, but knowing that it's something.**

 **"Really? So you think you could be happy here?" Jaune asks with growing hope**

Everyone begins to hold their breath as they watch intensely, anticipating her answer.

 **After a bit of thought, she turns to him and asks "Could anyone be happy if they're not free?"**

 **Jaune's hope is suddenly dashed as he realizes what she means. You can have everything you ever wanted, but if you can't even leave the place that binds you there, then it would mean nothing.**

Everyone looked sadly to Jaune. It was clear how much it hurt him that Blake felt that way.

 **"…My father taught me to dance. I used to step on his toes a lot." Blake says gazing wistfully toward the forest.**

"Yea, and i got the scars to prove it" Ghira says jokingly

"Dad! I wasn't that bad." W-Blake says blushing

 **"…You must miss him." Jaune says**

 **"...Very much." She says with tears starting near her eyes**

 **Jaune thinks for a moment on what to do. How can he help her not be sad anymore?**

"(sigh) that's Jaune for you. Helping others even if it means sacrificing his own happiness" Saphron says sadly

 **Gaining an idea and making a decision, he asks "…Would you like to see him?"**

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" A-Weiss asks  
 **  
We now see Blake staring into Jaune's hand mirror. "I'd like to see my father." she says hopefully.**

"Oh...right." A-Weiss says sheepishly

 **A glow of magic ripples across the glass. When it clears Blake sees Ghira being manhandled in the village square! He looks terrified.**

 **"Papa! What are they doing to him?! He's…he's in trouble!" Blake shouts out as she looks at what's happening in front of her**

Kali gasped as she held her husband's arm.

"No… Damn you Adam…" W-Blake trembled.

 **Jaune reacts to her suffering not knowing what to do or say. And then…A moment of choice.**

"What? What choice? What is he going to do?" Kali asks worried for her daughter

 **With his heart in pain, he looks out into the woods and says "...You must go to him."**

A heavy silence goes through the room as they try to process what they heard.

"What...what did he?.." W-Blake ask while A-Blake looks at him in shock

 **Looking at Jaune she asks "…What did you say?" with confusion and hope in her eyes**

 **"...You must go to him...No time to waste." Jaune says determined, turning to look her in the eyes.**

"He's letting her go!?" Salem asks in shock

"Of course he is. He wants her to go help her father. Why wouldn't he?" W-Ruby asks

"Because without her, he will remain cursed. And from what i can see, there's only three petals left."Ozpin says

 **Overwhelmed with emotions, and unsure of what to do, she moves to return the mirror to him.**

 **"No...Keep it with you...then you'll always have a way to look back on me." Jaune says with a small smile**

The hearts of both Blakes begin to resonate with his words and cant help but feel truly grateful for what he's doing for them

"I'm glad that Jaune is like this in this world." A-Blake whispers to her counterpart

"I know what you mean. I can't help but wonder if our Jaune is just as self sacrificing." W-Blake whispers back

"You have no idea" Aida and Wolf whisper to themselves, hearing what they were talking about

 **She looks at Jaune in a way she has never done before…with pure gratitude and appreciation."…Thank you." Blake says gratefully. She begins to rush out of the room, looking back one last time, before continuing on through the doors.**

 **Unknown to her, right as she leaves his sight, Jaune releases a breath of deep sadness. Heartbreak reflecting off his eyes as he tries to regain control of himself.**

Those that have become close to Jaune begin to feel their hearts break as well from seeing such sadness. The Blake's, seeing how much heartbreak she caused by leaving him, begin to cry and seek comfort from those closest to them.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok. Everything's going to be just fine." Kali says, trying to soothe her daughters

Salem, being the most affected, begins to remember her heartbreak at when Ozpin died, causing her to cry for the first time in years

 **She runs down the grand staircase towards the door. However, she stops seeing Tai as he bows to her, silently, sadly.**

 **Choking back tears as she bows back to him, the doors open for her and she is gone. Tai then looks up to the landing, and sees Summer standing there, watching. Heartbroken.  
**

"Man, this is getting depressing now. Where's the comedic relief when you need it" A-Yang says as she wipes some tears away.

"Yeah, no kidding" W-Yang says, doing the same as well

 **Jaune is seen to have removed his fancy clothes, leaving him in his pants, loose shirt, and a Dark cloak that he begins to put on.**

 **Peter enters, eager for news. "Well, master, I may have had my doubts, but everything is moving like clockwork. True love really does win the day!" He says happily**

This causes the room to chuckle at his eagerness. "There it is" Ozpin says chuckling

"Where were you when we needed you?" Coco joked.

 **"…I let her go." Jaune admits to Peter**

"It was the right thing to do." Juniper said, smiling.

"And I'm happy he did it, and cares enough to do so… but…" A-Blake didn't know how to finish.

"It's sad why he did it…" w-Blake finished. Her counterpart nodded.

 **"You... WHAT!?" Peter shouts shocked just as Oobleck and Peach enter behind him, followed by Summer**

"He did the right thing." Glynda smiled. The other woman nodded and agreed.

 **"Master... how could you do that?" Oobleck asks in despair, hearing what he said to Peter.**

 **"...I had to." Jaune explains**

Many women agreed, and the Blake's started thinking about their Jaune's and how they would give up their own chance at happiness to help out a friend. But then someone spoke.

" _You didn't have to...you could have kept her forever and left her father to an Insane asylum"_ Cindy says within the mirror

"Cindy!" Cici chastised.

 **"But why?!" Peter shouts in confusion**

"Yeah, I don't exactly understand myself." Mercury spoke. Just then, Emerald, Cici, Summer and Juniper either smacked him or threw a shoe at him, or both.

 **"Because he loves her." Summer explains, knowing why he did what he did.**

Both Blake's pause and let that sink in as they didn't fully expect him to have fallen for her.

Juniper and Saphron both sighed. "That's how he is. He would do anything for the ones he loves." Saphron spoke.

"Yes, that's my baby." Juniper nodded.

"That's it then, that should break the spell" Roman says laying back, relaxing as he drinks a toast to them.

"...but then why haven't they turned back then" W-Weiss asks

 **"Then why are we not human?" Oobleck asks confused**

"That's what we want to know!" Both Weiss's say exclaim as the other chuckle at the similarity

 **"(angry) Because she doesn't love him! And now, it's too late." Port says in despair**

"O-oh…" both Weiss' said in realization.

"Oh, now that can't be true." A-Ruby said aloud.

"Yeah, it isn't too late! I'm sure she does!" W-Ruby nodded.

Both Blake's think and realizes that their counterpart is falling for him but isn't sure yet.

"He is an idiot, they are dealing with a vaguely worded spell so they don't know exactly how she has to show her love to break it." Glynda spoke.

"You're right," Aida says, gaining their attention. "But so far...she hasn't shown any form of love to him."

"What are you talking about?! Of course she has!" Kali says upset that Aida is talking bad about her daughter

"Really? Let's make a list shall we? 1. She only helped him back to health due to him saving her from the wolves. That's Gratitude, not love. 2. She only stayed at the castle due to him claiming her a prisoner, even if she was treated as a guest later on. Again no sign of showing love to him. And finally, when Jaune releases her, she goes back to her father to help him. That's a personal gain to her as she loves and cares for her father...not that there's anything wrong with that. So where in those "scenarios" did she show that she loved him? Aida lectures and asks/ Kali just pouted and grumbled.

 **"…But she might still come back." Peach says hopeful**

 **"…No." Jaune admits "I've set her**

 _ **free**_ **." He explains to them, believing that the only reason she stayed was because she was his prisoner.**

"Oh...Jaune" Juniper whispers as tears fall from her eyes.

 **"…I'm just sorry I couldn't do the same for all of you." He apologizes, turning away, unable to face them. "Now go. Our time is almost past." He says as he listens as the staff retreats.**

"That's the boy I raised." Juniper said with a smile. Nicholas was about to say something, but Juniper sent him a glare. "Don't forget this is your counterparts fault."

 _ **"I was the one who had it all...**_

 _ **I was the master of my fate."  
**_

 **Jaune looks around the room remembering his past.**

Ozpin and Salem remember the past and when they were happiest before Fate intervened and ruined their plans. Tears formed remembering their daughters and everything they lost. **  
**

 _ **"I never needed anybody in my life...**_

 _ **I learned the truth too late."**_

 **He looks down at the rose and closes his eyes for a moment**

Both Weiss' begin to remember their past. How when they first came to Beacon, they acted uptight, and thought they deserved to have what they wanted. Even tried to steal the role of leader from Ruby.

They realized this could have been them if it wasn't for their friends.

 _ **"I'll never shake away the pain."**_

 **He opens his eyes and sees something that we do not**

 _ **"I close my eyes but she's still there."**_

Both Blake's blush when he said that. They start to think how similar their Jaune's are. They think of how kind he is. And how he doesn't care if someone is a faunus or human.

 **He begins to walk onto the balcony of his lair.**

 _ **"I let her steal into my melancholy Heart.**_

 _ **It's more than I can bear."**_

Both Blake's begin to tear up listening to him.

Adam sneered at them when seeing this. He thought it was disgusting how they were feeling sorry for some magically cursed human.

 **Looking from his POV, we see Blake setting off.**

 _ **"Now I know she'll never leave me**_

 _ **Even as she runs away."**_

"What does he mean by that?" Penny asked confused.

"It means he loves her, and even though she is gone physically, she's still in his heart." A-Weiss told her.

 **Jaune begins to climb the castle turrets.**

 _ **"She will still torment me, calm me,**_

 _ **hurt me, move me, come what may."**_

"That's the effect a good woman has on a man in love." Ghira sighed. Qrow, Tai, Nicholas and Ozpin all agree.

The wives all blush, and Salem starts to think the man she fell for so long ago was still there.

 **He climbs the stairs until he reaches a window to see her getting further away.**

 _ **"Wasting in my lonely tower.**_

 _ **Waiting by an open door.**_

 _ **I'll fool myself she'll walk right in.**_

 _ **And be with me for evermore."**_

All the girls that have fallen for Jaune think to themselves that they would if they could. Even both Blake's. They then realize they just thought that and try to figure out why.

 **Higher and higher he climbs, to keep Blake in sight as she gets further and further away.**

 _ **"I rage against the trials of love.**_

 _ **I curse the fading of the light."**_

Salem thinks about how she and Ozma lived each day until he died. Qrow thinks about how his life was so much brighter before Summer died and it seemed as though he was living a nightmare without her. Qrow then wraps his arms around his wife.

 **He begins to walk along a bridge to get a better view of her**

 _ **"Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach.**_

 _ **She's never out of sight."**_

Qrow has a sad smile on his face. "He's right."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked him.

"Even when you were gone, I still always saw you in our little girl, and in my dreams." Qrow told her. That caused Summer to not only blush badly, but to cry happy tears as well. Both Ruby's seeing this, get up and move to their seats as Summer tenderly embraces Qrow in a loving kiss.

 **We see Jaune looking at Blake at a distance with pain and longing in his voice wanting her to come back.**

 _ **"Now I know she'll never leave me.**_

 _ **Even as she fades from view."**_

Both Blake's tears are coming even stronger now as they realized that they do love him, and is sad for how their counterpart is leaving him

 **We see him climbing even more stairs until he reaches another window**

 _ **"She will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do."**_

 _ **"Wasting in my lonely tower...**_

 _ **Waiting by an open door…"**_

"That's so romantic. I hope I could be so lucky." Eve sighed with a blush. Adam sent her a look of disgust. He couldn't believe she wished to be with some human.

 **Jaune climbs as Blake continues riding, until he reaches the highest turret of the castle**

 _ **"I'll fool myself she'll walk right in.**_

 _ **And as the long, long nights begin…**_

 _ **I'll think of all that might have been.**_

 _ **Waiting here - for - Ever-MOOOOORE!"**_

 **Jaune stands at the edge of the turret as the castle shrinks due to the distance until we reach Blake finally disappearing through the castle gates.**

"Oh Jaune, you don't need to wait for me. I'll be right here for you always…" W-Blake says aloud with tears streaming down her face.

"It doesn't matter if you were Human, Faunus, Monster or Beast, we would still and always will love you…" A-Blake cries aloud as W-Blake nods in agreement.

In that very moment, just as Kali and Juniper were about to comfort the distraught girls, 2 Jaune sized d #$%! Fall from the sky and onto their laps.

"..." No response as both Blakes continue to stare at the object between their legs (Comedy Punchline Rimshot)

"...uhhhhhh, what just happened?" A-Yang asked, looking at the two Multiverse experts as she pointed towards the Blake's.

" Hey don't look at me, I've got nothing to do with this!" Aida says waving his hands frantically.

"Don't worry Aida, I can explain…" Wolf says calming Aida down. He turns towards the recent guests of his theatre and explains "Another God, known as Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, has enchanted this room with one of his gifts so that all those who have fallen for or are in love with Jaune, would get a life sized replica of his *cough* Sacred Sword *cough*."

"Wait, that's supposed to be Jaune's?! What is he, a horse faunus?!" A-Yang shrieked.

"I said the same thing." W-Yang said.

"Wait, if that's true, then how come Yang or Ruby didnt get one when we came here?" A-Weiss asks, trying not to look at the appendage, though it was hard not to look.

"Due to getting a heads up from Oberon1211 on who's in love with your version of Jaune, I had set up a temporary barrier around you until the world was over. Must have forgotten to add the part of falling for him into the barrier."

So...we're getting one as well?" A-Yang asks, indicating her and Ruby.

"Yep, but only until after the world."

"Just so you know, I also gave the girls who love him some special gifts of my own." Es giggled.

"What?" asked A-Yang.

Just then, Es gestured to W-Ruby, who appeared to have a lollipop stick in her mouth.

"Is that a lollipop?" A-Ruby asked.

W-Ruby nodded and started to take it out. A-Rwby was then freaked out that it was longer than they thought. When they tried to say something, W-Ruby raised a finger to have them wait. She finally got the whole thing out and it was like the 'toys' both Blake's got.

"H-how…" A-Weiss couldn't think of words. Neither could A-Blake.

A-Ruby and Yang felt their minds shatter and needed a reboot at that. They soon managed to recover but we're still freaked out. W-Yang was just crying.

Then Adam buts in. "I can't believe you Blake" he says as he shakes his head disappointedly and disgusted. "Not only are you a traitor, but also a human whore?!" he shouts.

"Hey! Leave them alone." Eve snapped. "They're in love with a good, kind man. Someone who doesn't care if you're a faunus, and cares about his friends and family. His kind, warm smile that makes you feel safe and-" just then a d #$% fell on her lap. She had a giant blush on her face, and hid her face behind her hands.

That was when Adam hit his boiling point. "You...are a _disgrace_... to my DNA. A brain dead _slut_ who is only good for being a fuck toy for a weak human as no real man would Ever touch you!" he projects venomously.

That last bit is what causes Eve to break down crying and making Salem, Jackie, Summer, and Cici comfort her.

The Blake's, who just saw an innocent version of him crumble into sadness like that, jump Adam and beat the ever-living crap out of him before all the other women who aren't trying to comfort the poor girl get involved. Kali hands Juliet over to Ghira before she jumps him and starts to wail on his balls with all her strength. Neo handed Chance over to Roman, while Saphron handed Adrian to her dad.

Winter was teaching both Weiss' the best way to snap an arm. Raven was teaching the Yang's the right spot to kick to break a spine, and even taught the Ruby's how to cave someone's rib cage in. Wolf was enjoying the show with some popcorn.

Glynda is teaching Nora the most painful way to shatter a knee before making a leg bend in 5 places.

Adam was soon a bloody mess and in a mini coma, his balls crushed, spine broken, ribs caved in, legs shattered and bleeding out from the face.

"...Shouldn't you heal him?" Aida asked Wolf.

"...I should, shouldn't I." Wolf chuckled as he just sat there.

"...Wolf." Aida said sternly.

"Alright alright fine." Wolf sighed as he begrudgingly healed Adam. "Grumble grumble grumble."

"Did...did you actually say grumble while grumbling?" Aida raised an eyebrow.

Wolf said nothing as he sat back down.

"...well at least he's still unconscious if that makes you feel better" Aida points out

Wolf just huffed a bit.

As everyone was settling down, Pyrrha went over to W-Blake and whispered. "Let's talk later."

 **A horse-drawn asylum wagon thunders into the square where Ghira is surrounded by taunting villagers. The eerie driver, Monsieur Watts, steps out as Tom, Dick and Stanley throw Ghira into his cage on wheels.**

"And now we leave that touching scene for this." Glynda sighed.

"Yeah, this sure knows how to make us go from happy, to sad, to pissed off real quick." Maria nodded.

" **The poor man is sick! He** _ **needs**_ **a Hospital, not an Asylum!" Tuscon begs aloud to the villagers.**

"Finally, someone in that village with half a brain." Raven spoke.

 **The Villagers, deaf to his pleas, approach the wagon like 18th century rubberneckers. Adam leans into the wagon as the gathering crowd is just loud enough to mask his private plea to Ghira.**

"What is he planning with my Ghira now?" Kali growled.

"Can't be good." Sienna snarled.

 **"Have you ever seen the inside of a mad house, Ghira?... You wouldn't last a week. Just give me your daughter's hand, and I'll set you free."**

"That bastard is gonna end up dead, even with Amp's enchantments up." Aida whispers to Wolf. Wolf nodded in response.

 **"Never." Ghira says, defyance shining through his eyes**

"That's my husband...protecting his little girl no matter what." Kali says as she snuggles up to Ghira

 **Adam clenches his jaw and locks the door with a CLANK. "Take him away!"**

 **The wagon begins to move. The villagers *cough* rubberneckers *cough* watch as the wagon leaves until they are silenced by the call of Blake**

 **"STOP!"**

"Blake to the rescue!" Nora and both Ruby's cheered.

"Yeah, because I'm sure her telling them he's right won't backfire." Mercury said sarcastically. I think you know what happens next.

 **Blake's voice cuts through the crowd. She fearlessly strides right in front of the wagon on Philippe, blocking the wagon's path. The horses jump up, startled, until they come to a complete stop. She then dismounts Philippe and moves to the wagon, running to the locked door. The villagers gape at Blake, DAZZLING, IN HER EVENING GOWN.**

"Way to make an entrance." Coco chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty nice kitty cat." W-Yang smiled. Both Blake's blushed.

 **"Blake?! I thought I'd lost you!" Ghira says relieved as Blake sees her father injured on the floor of the wagon.**

 **"Open this door! He's hurt!" Blake demands Monsieur Watts as he climbs down to calm her.**

 **"I'm afraid we can't do that, miss. But we'll take very good care of him." Watts says monotonous**

"Remind me to punish Watts for this transgression when we return to our world." Salem says with narrowed eyes

"You don't really have to since he's just trying to do his job." Salem hears. Surprised, she turns to Wolf and Aida and sees that only Aida is looking at her. "It's entirely up to you of course, but just keep in mind that he's more of a neutral party in this situation." Aida continues.

"Now now, Aida, if the lady wants to punish him, let her punish him." Wolf told him.

"You just want Watts to get his ass kicked, don't you?" Aida asked.

"Do not fucking take this away from me." Wolf said through his teeth.

 **"My father's not crazy!" She yells at the man. Turning to look at Adam, she shouts "Adam... Tell him!"**

"Uhhh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up from hearing myself beg to him." A-Blake says with a light-green complexion

 **"Blake, you know how loyal I am to your family, but your father has been making some unbelievable claims." Adam says with his charming smile**

"Hah! Loyal? You don't know the meaning." Sienna laughed.

"How dare he claim to be so loyal when leaving him for dead."

 **"It's true, Blake. He's been raving about a beast in a castle." Qrow explains**

 **"I have just come from the castle and there is a beast!" Blake exclaims**

 **"You'd say anything to free him. Your word is hardly proof." Adam argues**

"He kinda has a point. You'd need proof to convince them." Roman pointed out.

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Sienna sighed.

 **Blake pulls out the magic mirror from her sash. "You want proof? SHOW ME THE BEAST!" She shouts to it. In the mirror, Jaune sits slumped against a turret wall. She reveals the image, causing the villagers to gasp. Adam's face registers shock. "There is your proof!" She says as the villagers back away in fright.**

"...It always baffles me that through the multiple ways that she could have proven that the Beast is real...she chooses to show him to them. I mean she could have countered on how she got the dress, The hand mirror is magical so she could show them the other side of the world. But nope...she shows a town a horrifying creature."Aida says sadly

"Well it's not like she thought of all of those things at once. She chose a more direct approach to reveal something that is absolutely true." Ozpin argues

"Oh no dont get me wrong, I agree with you. But for every action there is an equal or opposite reaction, and sadly this one is a bad reaction." Aida says as he looks back at the screen

 **"This is sorcery!" Adam exclaims as he snatches the mirror from Blake. Knowing he was about to lose the villagers to the truth; he uses their fear against them as he holds the mirror up to the villagers. "Look at this beast. Look at his FANGS!HIS CLAWS!"**

 **The villagers' recoil in fright.**

"(Sigh) see what i mean" Aida says pointing at the results  
 **  
"No, don't be afraid! He's gentle and kind." Blake explains**

"Like father, like daughter I guess. Just like earlier, she sounds just as crazy as her father." Roman says

Neo then delivered a harsh jab to his ribs.  
 **  
"The monster has put her under a spell!" Adam says, pointing at Blake "If I didn't know better, I'd say she even cared for him."**

 **"...He's not a monster, Adam. You are." She says to his face. She then tries to appeal to everyone "The beast would never hurt anyone."**

 **"I've heard of the effects of dark magic, but never seen it with my own eyes before! This is a threat to our very existence!" Adam says. Raucous cries of "Yea!" rise.**

"Says the man who said that magic didn't exist earlier" Salem says

 **Adam holds the mirror up. "We can't have her running off to warn the beast...lock her up too." He says. Tom, Dick and Stanley strong-arm Blake into the wagon with her father.**

 **"NO! You won't get away with this Adam, you'll see!" She shouts as the doors close**

"Yeah, you just wait, Jaune's gonna kick your ass" W-Yang says to him with red eyes

Yeah, fearless leader will make you cry for mommy!" Nora cheers.

 **Ilia, seeing what Adam was becoming and what he was doing, grabs his shoulder and says "Adam, with all due respect…"**

"What respect?!" W-Yang laughed. That caused Eve to chuckle a little with tears still in her eyes. She was still upset by what Adam said, but that helped a little.

 **"DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?!" Adam whisper yells at her. With Ilia not saying anything, he tells her "Fetch my horse."**

 **Adam hops onto the back of the wagon and addresses the crowd. "That creature will curse us all if we don't stop him! Well, I say we KILL THE BEAST!" Adam declares**

Everyone was surprised as Juniper and Saphron got up and kicked Adam in the balls with a running start. The men all cringed at the sight. Even some of the women too.

"Damn, I don't have a pair and even I felt that." Coco cringed.

"Yeah, same." A-Yang nodded. "I think my none existent balls are in my throat."

 **(TOM)**

 _ **"We're not safe until he's dead"**_

 **(DICK)**

 _ **"He'll come stalking us at night"**_

 **(QROW)**

 _ **"Set to sacrifice our children**_

 _ **To his monstrous appetite!"**_

Nicholas is barely holding back his rage at what they say.

W-Ruby starts yelling at the idiots comments. "You shut your damn mouths!" startling everyone with the language she uses.

"Ruby?!" W-Yang said in shock.

"They're saying terrible things about Jaune, I won't apologize!" W-Ruby exclaims angrily

"Yea, and Uncle Qrow, how could you say such things about Jaune like that!?" A-Ruby asks upset

"Hey, that's the other me. I personally think that the Arc kid is alright." Qrow says as he points to the screen

"Enough for me to marry him later on?" W-Ruby asks to the shock of everyone in the room

"...maybe...i don't know... don't push it squirt."

 **(CLOTHILDE)**

 _ **"He'll wreak havoc on our village**_

 _ **If we let him wander free!"**_

"Isn't that what Adam's already doing?" Kali growled.

"Yeah. That bullheaded jerk is just manipulating you all." Coco spat.

 **(ADAM)**

 _ **"So, it's time to take some action, boys!**_

 _ **It's time to follow me!"**_

 **Adam grabs a torch from a villager and tosses it into a barrel of pitch. Flames rise to the sky.**

Ozpin then pinched the bridge of his nose seeing this and sighed. "I thought I saw my last fucking linch mob a hundred years ago…" everyone was shocked by his language.

 _ **"Through the mist, through the wood**_

 _ **Through the darkness and the shadows"**_

 **Adam lights Clothilde's torch, and Monsieur Watts locks the doors of his wagon.**

"Is there any way I can go to that world? I wish to punch that particular Watts and that Clothilde woman." Salem asked while glaring at them.

"Sorry, no." Wolf told her. She just huffed.

 _ **"It's a nightmare but it's one exciting Ride"**_

 **Adam then clasps the shoulder of Monsieur Watts, who watches helplessly as his asylum wagon horses are commandeered by the mob.**

"I'm happy that Blake and Ghira aren't going to the asylum, but I feel bad for Watts losing his horses to Adam's insanity." Cici said

 _"I'm not. The bastard deserves it."_ Cindy spat.

 _ **"Say a prayer, then we're there**_

 _ **At the drawbridge of a castle**_

 _ **And there's something truly terrible Inside"**_

 **We see some villagers pulling down a Lamp-post, possibly to make a Battering Ram out of it.**

Ghira let out a sigh. "Fear makes people do stupid things. I'm certain humans would have done the same thing if the white fang continued to use fear as a tool." Sienna and Ilia felt guilty when he said that.

Aida then spoke up. "As a wise man once said. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."

"Uh Aida… I kinda already did that…" Wolf told him.

"O-oh…" Aida blushed in embarrassment.

 _ **"It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones.**_

 _ **Massive paws, killer claws for the Feast"**_

 **We then see the villagers making many weapons to attack Jaune with. Some villagers seize shovels, pitchforks, axes. Some light torches in the pitch.**

"With those numbers they… they might actually kill him…" W-Weiss said in fear.

"Yeah… even with those poor excuses for weapons." A-Ruby nodded.

 _ **"Hear him roar, see him foam,**_

 _ **But we're not coming home…"**_

 **They all mount their Horses, gather their weapons, and prepare to march.**

 _ **"`Til he's DEAD!**_

 _ **Good and DEAD…**_

Juliet starts to whimper and hides her face in Ghira's coat. He comforts her as best he can but doesn't know how to answer her when she says "Papaw, daddy be safe?" as he doesn't want to lie to his new granddaughter.

 _ **(ALL)**_

 _ **KILL THE BEAST!"**_

 **They then begin to march out of the town. Tucson goes to the side and leans up against some building to let the mob pass through, watching as his thoughts begin to lean on leaving the town due to everyone becoming insane.**

"Can't blame him for wanting to leave, but they might turn on him for not joining." Raven sighed.

"Yeah, when people are like that, it's either your with us or against us." Qrow agreed.

 **(MOB)**

 _ **"Light your torch, mount your horse!"**_

 **(ADAM)**

 _ **"Screw your courage to the sticking place."**_

 **(MOB)**

 _ **"We're counting on Adam to lead the Way"**_

"Well you're doomed then." Roman said to lighten the mood. There were a few chuckles, but they were all nervous ones.

 **We now see Adam, Ilia, and the mob crash into the woods at a steady and slow pace.**

 **(ADAM)**

 _ **"Call it war.**_

 _ **Call it threat.**_

 _ **You can bet they all will follow.**_

 _ **For in times like this they'll do just as I say"**_

For those who are or were in the White Fang (Sienna, Ilia, Blake, Ghira) The image begins to shift in and out for them. Adam on the screen begins to be replaced by their version as the villagers become cruel Faunus soldiers.

Sienna is filled with more and more guilt as she is continued to be reminded that she let him gain his power in the fang. Ilia because she followed him for so long and thought of him as a hero. _ **  
**_ **  
Ilia's doubts are growing:**

 _ **"There's a beast, running wild there's no question.**_

 _ **But I fear The wrong monster's released"**_

The guilt flooded Ilia more and more. "I was so stupid for following that madman…"

W-Blake put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Ilia. You didn't know." Ilia smiled back.

 **(MOB)**

 _ **"Sally forth, tally ho**_

 _ **Grab your sword, grab your bow**_

 _ **Praise the Lord and here we go!"**_

 **Adam holds up the mirror. "Show me the castle!" he speaks. In the mirror, Adam sees the hidden path to the castle.**

Everyone gets nervous and a few start to get angry at Adam for stealing Blake's gift to find Jaune.

"How dare he?!" Winter growled.

A-Weiss was surprised by personal Winter seemed to take it. W-Weiss saw this and decided to explain.

"Winter is also a gamer. Turns out me, Winter and Jaune all met each other in a game and Jaune ended up her best friend. We just never knew it was each other." she blushed.

A-Weiss was shocked. First her counterpart and now Winter?

 **Peach's head rests on Oobleck's shoulder as Summer nuzzles Ruby.**

 **"At least he has finally learned to love." Oobleck says proud**

"Yes, I'm happy for him." Juniper said sadly. Both Blake's blushed at that, but they were still worried.

 **"A lot of good that does us if she doesn't love him in return." Peter says**

"I'm going to slap him the next time I see him." Salem growled.

"I'll hold him for you." Glynda told her grandmother.

"Thank you."

 **"No." Summer says, sharing her own thoughts "This is the first time I've had any real hope she would."**

 **Angle on Ruby, she hears a distant sound, a horse neighing in the distance. Hopeful, she hops to the window embrasure.**

 **"Did you hear that, mama? Is it her!? Is she coming back?!" Ruby asks**

Both Ruby's looked down sadly. "No… It isn't…" A-Ruby said.

 **The staff and Zwei jump up, excited, and move to the window. They see torches in the distance.**

 **"Could it be?" Oobleck asks**

"Sadly no…" Saphron sighed. Terra held her wife's hand.

 **They look through the glass, distorted with frost, as the mob moves through the garden. Oobleck warms the windowpane with his flame to see more clearly.**

 **"Sacrebleu! Invaders." Oobleck says shocked**

 **"Ruffians!" Summer says angry**

Cici starts to giggle uncontrollably. Everyone turned to her confused. When she noticed she had an embarrassed blush. "I thought it was funny how aunt Summer talked like that…"

 **"Well, there you go. So much for true love. Man the barricades, and hold fast!" Peter commands as they hop down from the embrasure.**

"I think I might join you two in teaching Peter a lesson." An annoyed Ozpin to Salem and Glynda.

"Ha, like that's going to work out for them." Roman says sarcastically

"What do you mean by that?" Summer asks annoyed

"Well, how is a clock, a candle, and a teapot supposed to hold the doors against all of the villagers?" Roman asks her

"...(sigh) I hate to say this dear, but he has a point" Qrow says hugging Summer

 **As they reach the doors, Ozpin comes rushing in near the stairs "Move aside!" He shouts as he crab-walks in, standing vertically and propping himself against the door. The others gather around him.**

"...ok, i'll admit that's a bit better" Roman admits when he sees Summers smug look

Salem was surprised that Ozpin is willing to risk being broken to hold the door shut. She looks to her ex husband, and a small smile crept up her face.

 **(CASTLE STAFF)**

 _ **"Hearts ablaze, banners high**_

 _ **We go marching into battle -**_

 _ **Unafraid, although the danger just Increased"**_

"If our counterparts raised him, then there is no way in hell we'd let some drunkards hurt him." Summer spoke. "No offense Qrow."

"None taken." Qrow told his wife.

 **The mob hauls their boar's head battering ram up to the door.**

 **(MOB)**

 _ **"Raise the flag, sing the song**_

 _ **Here we come, we're fifty strong**_

 _ **And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong**_

 _ **Let's kill the beast!"**_

"You may have the numbers, but you're making the biggest mistake of your lives." Pyrrha said angrily.

"Yeah! You're all a bunch of idiots!" Nora agreed.

 **CRASH! The battering ram breaks through the postern door, which falls out of the door frame.**

 **"We need help!" Port shouts as He hoppes towards the staircase.**

"Where is Jaune in all this?" W-Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you can't tell me he doesn't hear what's going on." Coco agreed.

 **Blake, gazing out the prison bars, sees Watts pacing by the fountain. She whispers to Her father "I have to warn the beast."**

 **"Warn him? How did you get away from him?" Ghira asks her**

 **"He let me go, papa. He sent me back to you." Blake explains**

"To which I'm grateful. And I agree, you need to go help my future son in law." Ghira chuckled.

"D-dad!" both Blake's were blushing badly.

"What? He is a big improvement from Adam. And he is a good lad. Reminds me of his father." Ghira smiled. The Blake's were blushing more.

"Thanks old friend." Nicholas chuckled.

 **"…I-I don't understand." He says, stammering in confused**

 **She reaches and holds up the rose-shaped rattle from a pocket in her dress. Ghira, even after all these years, recognizes it immediately. "Where did you…?"**

"Any father would remember their child's favorite toy, even after not seeing it for years." Ghira smiled. All the other fathers nodded in agreement. Ghira remembered how his version of Blake had this chew toy shaped like a fish she loved to chew on.

 **"He took me there... I know what happened to mama." Blake explains sadly**

 **Ghira takes the rattle…Stunned.**

 **"…Then you know why I had to leave her there. I had to protect you, I've always tried to protect my little girl...probably too much..." Ghira tries explaining, eyes filled with tears.**

Both Blake's just stand up and hug Ghira, Kali, and Juliet. Both parents smile and hug them back. Juliet just giggled a bit.

 **"I understand." She says as she takes his hand and kisses it. "Will you help me now?"**

"I would always do what I can for my little girl." Ghira hugs both Blake's tighter. They blush and when the hug ends, they go sit back down.

 **"It's dangerous." He warns her, worried for her well being**

 **"Yes…Yes it is." Blake says with conviction**

 **Ghira sees the courage and determination in her eyes, just like her mother's. And his own eyes light up with an idea.**

"You're so much like your mother Blake." Ghira said to his daughter(s). He then lovingly kissed Kali on the lips. "Stubborn, fearless, prideful, and loyal to your friends." Kali and both Blake's blush at his words.

"Stubborn, am i?" Kali asks him with a raised eyebrow

"...the fact you kept constantly pouncing on me and demanding to give you babies when we've only been dating for a week might have something to do with it" he says to his blushing wife

 **"I could try to pick the lock. After all, it's only gears and springs." He says as he feels the lock with his hands through the bars. "…But I would need something long and sharp –" He stops as Blake, a step ahead, removes and hands him one of her long hairpins.**

 **"…Like that. Perfect." Ghira says happily, getting to work.**

Everyone just laughs. "Ghira, you really should learn to tinker with things when we get home." Nicholas told him.

"Yes… I suppose." Ghira sighed.

 **Port hops up the spiral staircase and out onto the turret. He spots Jaune, perched among the gargoyles. Without the lighting of the torches from down below, you could almost mistake him for one.**

 **"...Pardon me, master. I'm sorry to disturb you, but –"**

 **"She's not coming back." Jaune says sad but knowingly**

Every girl in the theater feels sorry for Jaune. None more so than Juniper and Saphron. Seeing him so heartbroken was hard to see. Both Blake's felt guilty.

 **"…No" Peter says knowingly as well. However, remembering what is happening right now, he informs Jaune "... they're breaking down the doors!" says nervously**

 **"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." Jaune says in a defeated tone**

"Oh Jaune..." Juniper whispers, crying for her heartbroken son as she snuggles into her husband.

"Man this is just as depressing as that one world when Jaune took care of Weiss and Blake when they were turned into kids for a week." A-Ruby says as she cleans her tears

"Wait, what was that?" W-weiss asks her in shock

"Oh yeah, there was a dust accident that turned you and Blake into like 7 year olds and Jaune ended up taking care of you for a while. He had to go on a mission one day and when he came back, he saw the two of you back to normal with no memories of what happened. The emotional pain of losing a child, even if it was a temporary experience, can be devastating to someone. For Jaune, he was basically a husk of a man until he got sent to the hospital and passed away." Aida says, showing a short clip of that version of Jaune "Luckily in the end, Blake and Weiss gain back their memories before he passes away and comforts him during his final moments."

Many were shocked and saddened to hear that.

 **The battering ram smashes against the door.**

 _ **"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"**_

 **The door is starting to give way, the mob is too strong.**

 **"This isn't working!" Summer says frightened**

 **"…I know what to do." Oobleck says with an idea forming**

"Oh this should be good." Mercury chuckles.

"Do you always have to shoot down other people's ideas before finding out what they are?" Emerald asked. Mercury just shrugged.

 **The battering ram smashes again.**

 **(MOB)**

 _ **Kill the beast! Kill the beast!**_

 **The door unlocks itself...**

 _ **"KILL THE BEAST!"**_ **The mob shouts one last time as they swing the battering ram. Only for the doors to swing open easily and the mob tumbles inside, to find It's empty.**

"What's going on?" Cici asked.

Mercury starts laughing as he figures out the plan.

"What's so funny?" Emerald asked annoyed.

"Just watch." Merc told her.

 **Met by eerie silence, Adam and the mob cautiously enter. The door barely hangs on its hinges. Villagers hold up torches. The flickering light reveals furniture, Chairs, A coat-rack, A feather duster, A candelabra, A tea-pot and teacup, and a harpsichord.**

Everyone else starts to get it and smile evilly.

"Oh this should be good." Coco smirked.

"You can say that again." A-Yang spoke.

 **"…Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?" Ilia asks**

 **"Don't lose your nerve, Ilia." Adam says as he looks into the mirror. Ilia notices something and walks towards it. Among the mob, Qrow the Potter, stares at the eerie castle foyer.**

"I hope Summer and Ruby make it out okay." Qrow said. That earned him a hug from Summer and both Ruby's.

"What about me?" Tai asked.

"Meh, you'll be fine." Qrow said to his brother in law in an uncaring voice.

"Well it's nice to know you care..." Tai grumbled.

 **"This place seems familiar... like I've been here before..." Qrow says with a sense of familiarity**

"You think it has something to do with whatever it is he forgot about at the beginning?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe." Neo shrugged.

"There is a good chance." Salem placed her hand to her chin in thought.

 **As Adam approaches the west wing stairs, Ilia brings her face down to the teapot and teacup. She brings her torch close to study them.**

 **"Oh, hello there. You must be the talking teacup." She says to Ruby with a joking smile. She then looks at Summer "And you must be the grandmother."**

"Ohhhhhh boy. That's not good." Qrow says, slowly inching away from Summer.

Summer turned to Ilia instantly. Her face was red with anger and Ilia jumped in her seat in fear. She was nervously sweating. " _GRAND_ -MOTHER?!"

 **Summers' eyes open furious. "Grand-mother!? ATTACK!" She yells**

Everyone chuckled a bit while Qrow was holding Summer back from killing Ilia, who was shrinking in her seat in fear.

"Do I look like a grandmother to you?!" Summer shouted.

"N-no ma'am." Ilia shook her head. She had never been more scared in her life.

"I'm not so old I can't put you over my knee and teach you some manners young lady!" Summer shouted more.

"S-shortstack, please call down." Qrow begged.

"No! Let me go Qrow, she needs to learn some manners!" Summer tried to get out of his grip.

 **Ilia jumps back. ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE as the furniture comes alive. Chairs kick the shins of several villagers. Peach feathers villagers' faces furiously, causing them to have sneezing fits. As other villagers funnel in, the "Lend-a-Hand" lights outside the door bonk several of them on the head. They're alive after all.**

 **Tai taps Adam gaining his attention and puts his hanger fists like he was about to box. His gesture basically said "BRING IT ON!"**

"Ha, no matter the world, you're always going to be a boxer like fighter aren't you Tai?" Raven says jokingly. Tai just chuckled and shrugged.

 **Adam grabs Ilia and puts her in the line of fire. The sound of a bell dings and Ilia becomes a human punching bag as Ozpin approaches and rears up on his hind legs. His shadow falls across Adam, who dives out of the way - leaving Ilia exposed.**

 **"ADAM!" Ilia screams as Ozpin comes crashing down on her, squashing her flat. Adam looks down at his friend as the tune for someone being dead or defeated plays.**

"(giggle) you always had a way of making things as dramatic as possible" Salem whispers with a smile. Ozpin chuckled a bit.

Ilia however was angry and horrified at how Adam was using her as a shield.

 **"(weak, muffled) Adam... help..." Ilia pleads as she reaches for him**

 **Adam looks from Ilia to the enchanted mirror, then to the grand staircase. "Sorry, old friend. It's hero time." Adam then rushes up the staircase.**

 **"…Ouch." Says Ozpin as Ilia passes out.**

"That bastard!" Ilia shouted. "How dare he just leave me. My counterpart trusted him, and he just leaves thinking he's the big hero!"

"Yeah, dick move there." Coco growled.

"I hope Jaune tears him apart." W-Yang growled.

 **Monsieur Watts paces in the square, when he notices the lock on the door to the asylum wagon is missing. He runs to the wagon and flings open the doors, only to find it empty.**

 **With eyes wide in shock, he slams the doors shut, revealing Ghira, smiling beside him as he leans against the carriage.**

 **"Hello there." he says smiling. "...Oh, I believe this is yours." Ghira says as he casually hands the wagon's padlock to Monsieur Watts.**

Everyone chuckled at Watts' misfortune.

 _"Looks like the bastard gets what he deserves."_ Cindy smirked.

"For once, you and I agree." Neo nods.

 **Blake rides past them on Philippe! As she charges out of the village gates, she tosses her ball gown to the ground.**

 **Ghira waves goodbye to her proudly, then turns back to Watts. "She's very headstrong... Do you have children?" he asks internally laughing at Watt's confusion.**

"You certainly are headstrong. Much like your mother." Ghira chuckled. Kali and both Blake's blushed again. He chuckled and hugged all three of them.

 **Ilia, bruised but alive, opens her eyes. she begins to sit up when Peach furiously begins feathering her face. "(laughs) No one to protect you now, eh?!" Peach says**

A few people chuckled while Ilia grumbled. "This isn't funny…" she huffed.

"Oh yeah it is." Mercury smirks. But Emerald and Ilia smack him.

"You need to keep your mouth shut." Emerald spat with a killer glare.

 **Ilia swats at Peach, until she flies away laughing.**

 **Adam finds himself at the landing of two staircases. Unsure which one leads to the beast, he holds up the mirror, which illuminates the right way. He bounds up them.**

 **Ruby rapidly fires saucers at attackers, counting them off as she dispatches them with glee, each and every one of them a headshot. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"  
**

"Yeah, we're kicking butt!" A-Ruby exclaims joyfully.

"Yeah, and it's awesome to know our sniper skills exist even in a world like this one" W-Ruby says.

"Well I guess I'm never playing shooter against her." W-Weiss sighed. A-Weiss was still unsure how she felt about her counterpart being a gamer.

"Yeah, I would probably invite Shiro or Sora to train before playing against her" Aida whispers to Wolf. Wolf nodded.

 **Above, Peter looks down from the balcony, a tinhorn general surveying the battlefield. "Hahaha Good show, Ruby!" he says with pride.**

 **Just then, a platoon of books arrives on the large table from the library, battle-ready. "Excellent! The infantry's arrived. Now go and teach them a lesson!" Port says pointing at the mob. The books rocket down into the fray, thwacking villager after villager.**

"If everything is alive, then I demand that the hair brush be alive as well. It can't be the only thing that isn't alive" Salem demands.

"Yeah, why was it that the comb was the only thing in the entire fucking castle that wasnt alive?!" It's like it was meant to make Blake look silly. If this was a movie or a book I'd call shitty writing." A-Yang huffed.

Que the massive sweat drops that appear on Aida's and Wolf's Forehead ' _They must never know'_ they think at the same time

 **"Yes! Those are called books, you third- rate musketeers!" He shouts mockingly**

 **This draws the attention of Tom, Dick and Stanley.**

 **Port shudders. "Oh, I'm off!" and jumps down from the balustrade, as they bound up the stairs.**

"Well he's in trouble." Raven chuckled.

"He really needs to learn to keep his trap shut." Coco said.

"Miss Adel, that is no way to talk about a teacher… but you're not wrong." Glynda sighed.

 **They face off against Port, and he backs up quickly. "Ah, terribly sorry, pardon me, I'm just a clock!"**

 **Suddenly, Salem leaps out, blocking the brutes' path.**

"Oh, I wonder what I'm going to do to them." Salem asks as she leans forward in anticipation **.**

"Probably crush them with your large size." Mercury whispers to himself.

Emerald then slapped him. "Mouth. Shut. Now!"

 **"HAHA come here little boys" she says as she unfurls her fabric, wrapping them up. "Yes, that's it... put it on... pretty little boys!" Salem says dressing them up**

 **Once the chaos is done, Tom and Dick look at each other and shriek, horrified at their girly make-overs.**

The theatre busts out laughing at them and how ridiculous they look. Coco, on the other hand, studies the designs of the dresses and tries to think of ways to incorporate them into her style if she ever decides to dress like that.

She then thought of also having Jaune dressed like that. She was starting to wonder if she had a fetish. Glynda was wondering the same.

W-Yang however was reminded once again about how Jaune pulled off a dress better than her. "I can be girly damnit!" She shouted with a pout and crossed her arms.

A-Yang, shocked at her counterpart's reaction for no apparent reason, she whispers to someone next to her "Hey, what's up with my counterpart?"

Turns out it was W-Ruby she leaned up to as she responded. "She hated how some guys called her a tomboy and said she couldn't be girly. She got annoyed by it, and didn't like being thought of as a guy. It really annoyed her when she thought Jaune looked better in a dress then her."

"Huh, interesting" she says in thought. She never really had problems like that. She came to accept that she likes doing things that guys would do, but she knows how to be girly as well. "Hopefully the Jaune in your universe will help her with that" she whispers

"How would he do that?" W-Ruby asked

"Well he does have seven sister right, maybe he has one thats similar to Yang so he understands what he needs to do." A-Blake whispers, overhearing their conversation

"Well there is his sister Verte. His mom said she is a tomboy and she described her like Yang." W-Ruby replied.

"Then he could probably help." A-Yang said.

 **Stanley, however, doesn't seem to mind his new look. Salem cackles. "Beautiful! Go, Be free! Be free!** _ **Be FREE!**_ **" She tells/sings to them as Stanley skips away while the other two run away.**

"Huh… good for him." said Terra.

"Yeah. Let him express himself." Velvet nodded.

 _'Even though in reality he would have been killed due to how the ideals of Gays and Lesbians would be seen as Satanic'_ Aida thinks privately

"Way to bring down the mood." Wolf whispers after reading his thoughts.

"Well at least it didn't ruin their moods...just ours. And that's all that matters in the end" Aida says

Wolf gave him a light smack on the back of the head. "Don't be a wise ass."

"Mentally, im older than you...i think...how old did you say you were again?" Aid asks as he rubs his head

"I can't remember by god years. It sped up. By my worlds years I'd say 21. But being a god and going by that time makes me a lot older." Wolf shrugged.

 **Blake continues riding on Philippe. She whips past the withered tree and down the path toward the castle grounds.**

 **From the balcony, Summer leaps onto a chandelier "How do you take your tea?! Piping hot?! Or BOILING!" and douses villagers below with boiling water.**

"Ooooo, somebody call a medic." Coco says with a wince.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Maria cackled.

 **She looks down, seeing Qrow the potter and gasps. "Qrow?!"**

"So… I guess I know you in that world too?" Summer asked her husband.

"Looks that way Shortstack." Qrow shrugged.

 **Suddenly, she slips and drops down towards the floor, screaming in fear along the way. Qrow the potter looks on in confusion while Ruby looks on in terror.**

 **"Mama!" Ruby cries**

Gasps fill the theater. Qrow and both Ruby's hold Summer tight.

 **But just as she's about to shatter, she is caught by a pair of human hands. Summer gazes up at Ilia, who seems as surprised as she does.**

 **"Oh! Thank you." Summer says**

"Yes, thank you… but I'm still a bit mad at the grandmother statement young lady" Summer says with stern eyes towards Ilia. Ilia sweated nervously.

 **Suddenly, two villagers charge at Ilia from either side. Just as Ilia ducks, the villagers wallop one another. Summer then spits hot water in their faces, and Ilia punches one out to finish the job.**

 **"Nicely handled!" Summer says**

"HA, i knew you loved puns!" Tai says triumphantly.

"Not even a little." Summer deadpanned.

 **"Well I used to be on Adam's side, but we're in a bad place right now." Ilia admits**

 **"You're too good for him anyway..." Summer says as Ilia nods, emotional.**

"They are talking like Ilia broke up with Adam." Sienna spoke.

Ilia shivered at that. "Please don't say that again. I don't even want to think about dating him."

 **"Shall we get back to it, then?!" Summer asks**

 **Below, Ozpin bucks and rages against villagers, besting them repeatedly as he plays elaborate trills. "Such sweet music! Ha ha, I'll play you like a concerto!"**

"Seems like you're having the time of your life Oz" Qrow says.

"It would seem that way." Ozpin chuckled.

 **Clothilde watches this, and seethes. "Silence that harpsichord!" She yells as she points at Ozpin. Her cry rallies a group of villagers, who raise their axes to turn maestro Ozpin into firewood.**

"You can not silence art!" shouted Ozpin.

 **"Maestro!?" Salem yells in shock as she sees Ozpin**

 **Ozpin looks up to see his wife after so many years. "Darling! At last!" He says with love and Joy**

"Aww, how sweet!" Cici says aloud

Salem and Oz blush at this moment.

 **Her shock at seeing him in such a disadvantage becomes rage. "I'm coming, my love! This is it! The fat lady... is singing!"**

A moment of silence...then laughter burst throughout the room. Salem blushed a bit. "I'm not fat... am I?" She looked at her hips. They were pretty big. She blushed more.

 **Salem belts out a deafening high note as she throws her massive girth off the balcony, sending Clothilde and the villagers below scattering.**

" _ **LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ **She lands with a graceful THUD, sending those around her flying off**

 **"Bravissima!" Ozpin shouts in Joy**

More laughter exploded. Salem blushed more while Oz smiled

 **Before the villagers can retaliate, Ozpin's "teeth" shoot out of his mouth like machine gun rounds.**

"...hope you know some good dental people Headmaster" Glynda says jokingly.

"As do I miss Goodwitch." Ozpin said as he rubbed his mouth. He imagined himself without any teeth.

 **As that happens, Oobleck runs around with gunpowder trail, creating a line of firecracker explosions that send villagers scattering. "Watch your toes!" He says as he ignites it.**

"Hehe, this is hilarious." Eve giggled.

"Yes, very much so." Jackie nodded.

Yeah, looks like quite the blast." Tai punned. Groans filled the room.

 **(BAM BAM BAM!)**

 **In the chaos, we find Glynda, moving quietly through the villagers and up the stairs, as if her presence is hidden somehow.**

' _Hmm, what am i doing exactly'_ Glynda thinks to herself, as well as the other adults in the room

 **As villagers pour out the doors, Oobleck and Port meet at the base of the stairs.**

 **"Bon voyage! Safe trip home!" Oobleck says cheerfully**

 **"And stay out!" Port shouts in defiance**

"They won!" Nora cheered.

"There is still Adam." Ren told his girlfriend.

"O-oh…" Nora sank in her seat

 **Blake rides Philippe towards the castle, finally reaching the entrance. She kicks his flanks and they double their speed in order to pass through the mob.**

"...Hey, Wolf..." Aida whispers

"What's up?" he whispers back

Aida gestures to the side of the room, which Wolf follows him to.

"...I know that my group can handle what happens soon since they've seen it happen to him before...but how are your guys going to react to Jaune's death? Not to mention the supposed others deaths?" he whispers

Wolf cringed at the question. That was more than enough of an answer.

The others notice how the two beings went to the corner of the room and wonder what they're talking about.

"I… Don't think they would be ready for it. They never saw him die before." Wolf admitted nervously.

 **Adam steps slowly up onto the beast's turret. Jaune senses his presence behind him but remains silent.**

 **"Hello, beast." Adam says lifting a pistol to Jaune**

 **Jaune turns and locks eyes with Adam as he cocks his pistol.**

 **"The names Adam...Blake sent me." Adam says with a victorious smile.**

 **Believing in Adam's words due to all the villager's attacking his castle and with no hope left in his heart, Jaune turns away from Adam, whose finger tightens on the trigger.**

"N-no! Don't believe him!" W-Blake begged. Tears were beginning to form.

 **"Were you in love with her?" He asks Jaune mockingly "Did you honestly think she'd want you?"**

"Of course we would you bastard!" A-Blake shouts in sadness and anger

 **"…" no response as tears threaten to fall from his eyes**

 **Adam fires, hitting Jaune which causes him to scream in pain. He then drops over the edge.**

"JAUNE, NO!" Everyone shouts in pure fear and worry for him. Adam however, had a look of triumph. Enjoying the looks of horror that the others were expressing. _'Excellent, now i just need that other version of me to kill the filthy human and Blake will be mine_ '.

 **On the turret below, his claws make contact with the slanted rooftop and break his fall. He hugs the rooftop, heaving.**

Everyone then sighs in relief that he's ok for the moment

"Oh, I don't think my heart can take this much worry." Juniper says as she leans against her husband.

Nicholas held his wife. "I'm sure he will be okay."

"Try saying that to her when I kill him in front of your very eyes." Adam says to them

"...I completely forgot that he was here." Aida says as the others look at Adam in anger

 **Adam looks down over the edge of the turret as he pulls his crossbow out and reaches back over his shoulder to draw an arrow from his quiver.**

"Oh, come on! Give the guy a break for once in his life!" Mercury shouts aloud to the heavens as the others look at him in shock  
 **  
But there's nothing there.**

"...now give me a million Lien and a girlfriend!" He shouts aloud to the heavens again. All he received were boots and food to the face.

 **Realizing this, Adam spins to see Blake, and his arrows gripped in her hands.**

 **"Blake?!" He asks shocked**

 **"Where is he?!" Blake asks as she snaps Adam's arrows over her knee, and tosses them away.**

 **Filled with rage, Adam slowly grabs his pistol again and says. "When we return to the village, you will marry me... and that beast's head will hang on our wall!" with unbridled fury reflecting from his eyes.**

"Like hell I'd marry you!" both Blake's shouted. Adam glared at them both.

 **"NEVER!" Blake shouts, grabbing the barrel of Adam's pistol and begins to struggle with him for it. With Adam on the back foot for a split second, Blake yanks the pistol hard. Adam, not letting go, swings with it, causing him to lose balance on a loose stone and fall off the side of the turret!**

"Yes!" Both Blake's, Yang's, Coco, Eve and many others cheer thinking he was dead.

 **Adam's reflexes are quick however. He lets go of the pistol, grabs a gargoyle and swings himself down through the window of the turret, landing on the spiral staircase.**

Damnit!" went many in the theater.

"As if a pathetic fall could kill me." Adam glares.

"That's what he thinks." Wolf whispers to Aida.

 **Adam's pistol, in the meantime, clatters down, coming to rest on the landing of a stone footbridge below.**

 **"I'm coming for you, beast!" Adam shouts towards Jaune as he begins making his way to him**

 **Wounded, Jaune climbs around the lower turret. All around him, turrets quaver and crack due to the castle imploding.**

"Come on Jaune, get up." begged Pyrrha.

"Please be okay…" A-Yang chanted to herself. Meanwhile both Ruby's were filled with fear.

"J-Jaune…" Velvet was close to tears. As were many of the girls who like Jaune.

 **Adam continues down until he reaches the bottom of the spiral staircase. He drops to a window box below, and jumps sideways onto another.**

 **Jaune makes a second leap, onto another parapet. Tiles slide away beneath him as he scrambles to hang on.**

"Come on kid, don't let something as small as a bullet wound or crumbling towers stop you." Roman shouts.

Neo looks to him with a raised eyebrow

"What?! The kid's grown on me" Roman says defending himself

 **Blake reaches the landing at the bottom of the spiral staircase, and leaps down onto another adjacent landing. She looks out, trying to see Jaune through the turrets. He swings around a third parapet and leaps onto another. He's now as far as he can get from Adam. Finally, Blake reaches a point where she can see Jaune on the faraway turret.**

 **She screams out as his grip slips. "NO!"**

 **Jaune, hearing her, begins looking around to see where her voice is coming from. "Blake?" he whispers to himself**

 **He continues to search for her until he spots her. "(roars) BLAKE! YOU CAME BACK!" He yells shocked and overjoyed**

 **"I tried to stop them!" She shouts.  
**

"Yes, you did an excellent job in trying to stop them. Being the one who sent them by showing them the fool, and then manhandled and locked into a wagon." Adam says sarcastically

Adam was then pelted mercilessly with boots. "We didn't ask for your input beaf boy!" shouted W-Yang as she threw another boot.

 **"Stay there! I'm coming!" Jaune exclaims as he leaps off the parapet. With superhuman agility, Jaune makes a giant leap from the far parapet back toward the central turrets. Back toward Blake.**

"Aww, how sweet. He's trying to get back to you" A-Ruby says while hugging a blushing A-Blake.

"R-ruby, stop." A-Blake begged. W-Ruby giggled and W-Blake hid her face in her hands.

 **And with one final leap, as Jaune barely lands onto the gargoyle walk, a massive piece of stone comes down on Jaune's back. He roars in pain, and falls to one knee.**

Gasps of shock come from a few in the audience due to them not expecting something like that to happen to him

"What happened? Did some of the castles debri fall on him?" Velvet asked worried

 **As if to answer her question, Adam drops onto the walkway lined with gargoyles, revealing himself to be the one who hit Jaune with the stone, and lands directly between Jaune and Blake.**

"Cheater! That was a cheap shot!" Nora exclaims as Ren tries to hold her back from breaking the screen.

 **He sneers as the upper hand is still his. His eyes search for a weapon and he grabs a stone spire, and breaks it off.**

"Either he's very strong, or the castle is just that weak from it crumbling for him to break that stone spire" Ozpin says

"I'm hoping its the later" Salem says

 **Adam swings with all his might and strikes Jaune, sending him into the tower, but he pushes past Adam. With Adam landing blow after blow on Jaune's back, he staggers down a set of stairs onto the landing of a stone footbridge (where Adam's pistol came to rest earlier).**

The others, watching the battle, miss this little tidbit. All except the two Multiverse guardians, knowing how this ends out.

"Come on Jaune, you're stronger and bigger than him! Go, confront the battle. Fight! WIN!" A-Yang shouts wanting Jaune to actually hit Adam

"...did she just?" Wolf asks

"Indeed she did." Aida says understanding his train of thought.

 **"Stop! Adam, no!" Blake shouts as she sees this happen, descending down the stairs, finally reaching Jaune's lair.  
**

"(groan) I hate seeing my alternate self not being able to do something for him" W-Blake says in frustration.

"Well you aren't exactly a fighter in that world." Es told her.

"I know, but still…" A-Blake sighed.

 **She watches Jaune lumbering across the footbridge which crumbles under each mighty footfall. He finally reaches the cupola on the far side, directly parallel to the lair. One giant leap stands between him and Blake…**

"Come on, you're almost there!" Saphron shouts out, encouraging her brother while crying from seeing him getting hurt so much from Adam's blows

 **Adam lifts the club to deliver the death blow…**

Juniper closes her eyes and looks away, not wanting to see her son die. Nicholas tried to comfort her, but it was hard since he wasn't taking this any easier.

 **When Jaune catches it in mid swing. With his face filled with fury, he yanks' the club away and hurls it against a far wall, destroying it in the process.**

Pure silence surrounds the room, seeing that brief moment of strength from the man turned beast.

 **With a snarl, Jaune's paw is around Adam's throat. He lifts Adam and swings him out over the edge of the landing, holding him in place.**

Gasps come from his friends and family, as they watch Jaune about to kill someone with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"I wanted him to fight Adam...but not like this" W-Yang says scared as she looks into Jaune's angry eyes

 **Adam, seeing where he now begins pleading to Jaune. "(snivelling) No. Don't let me go. Please. I'll do anything. Don't hurt me, beast."**

Adam became furious hearing his other self begging to this... _Human_. But then he thought about how this man was about to prove how right he was about humans.  
 **  
Jaune hearing Adam calling him a beast, brings a sense of realization into Jaune's eyes. His features, twisted with rage and hate, softens as he controls himself letting his anger fade. He slowly brings Adam towards his face, and looks him in the eyes**

 **"I am not…a beast." Jaune says slowly, causing Adam to be confused as to why he would say that. Tossing Adam down and away from the edge, Jaune says. "…Go. Get out."**

If one were able to read thoughts, they would hear the error messages popping up in Adam's mind.

 **Adam scrambles to his feet, and runs away down the outer staircase of the cupola.**

 **Blake gazes proudly into Jaune's eyes, across the final chasm that separates them. He has just enough distance for a head start to leap across to the lair balcony.**

"Wait, is he going to-?" W-Blake asks worried

"I think so! Is he nuts!?" A-Blake asks worried as well, unaware of the stares they were getting from the others since they didn't understand what they were thinking

 **Blake realizing what he is going to attempt shouts "No! It's too far!"**

Sound of understanding and worry sound throughout the room as they understand what their Blake's were talking about now

"H-he can't make that!" W-Weiss said.

"Don't do it!" Velvet pleaded.

 **But Jaune has already gotten down on all fours. His hind claws digging into the stone. And then he's off, gaining speed as he runs on all legs. She gasps as Jaune leaps.**

All collectively hold their breaths as they watch him soar through the air...  
 **  
He's airborne, flying over the chasm and he just makes it to the balcony landing on all fours!  
**

Sighs of relief go through the room as he makes it.

"Thank goodness" Pyrrha says relieved that the fight was over. The others begin to relax as well.

 **He rises and begins to smile as he looks at Blake once again. (BOOM!) only to roar in agony as he falls to the floor.**

Everyone recoils in shock as they were not expecting the sound of an explosion nor the cry of pain from Jaune.

"What happened?!" Terra asked, concerned.

 **Past him, across the chasm, Blake spots Adam on the crumbling walkway, pistol back in hand.**

"NO!" Everyone shout out in fear

"You bastard! He just spared your Life!" Juniper shouts, crying as she has to watch her son get shot at again. She tries to get up, but the emotional rollercoaster that she has been riding these last few minutes has been extremely tiring on her body, causing her to collapse back into her chair.

"MOM!" Saphron shouts, getting up and heading towards her mother in worry

"I-i just...i can't…" Juniper cries as she leans into her husband. Everyone looks at her with worry until they hear something from the screen.

 **They watch as Adam grins as he reloads for the kill shot. The bridge that he's on crumbling beneath him without him noticing.  
**

"...Do you think-?" Mercury asks

"I hope it does!" Every female in the room exclaims. The men just nod their heads in agreement.

 **"PLEASE!" Blake begs Adam, not wanting to watch Jaune die**

"Yes! PLEASE?! Please don't let us watch anymore of this" W-Weiss exclaims, tears coming down at a fast pace.

A- RWBY had seen this happen to him before...but that doesn't mean that it doesn't affect them any less.

 **Adam, ignoring Blake as she watches helpless while trying to help Jaune up, takes aim again…and fires.**

 **BOOM!**

 **Jaune roars in pain and drops down once again, sending him down the stairs into his chambers, right next to the table with the Enchanted rose on it.**

"NO!" Exclaims everyone who loves Jaune, tears streaming down their faces.

 **Adam, after defeating Jaune, finally takes in his surroundings just as the walkway beneath him collapses. In an instant, there's nothing beneath his feet, and he disappears, screaming, in a cascade of stones.**

The adults cover all the babies eyes as they dont want them to see what happens next

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams as he falls faster and faster towards the ground. And within the mist that he passes through, a distinct thump could be heard.**

Everyone watches this happen, but none get any satisfaction from seeing it as they just want to see how Jaune is doing  
 **  
Blake cradles Jaune's head, Anguished. He lies there, breathing heavily. Softly, Jaune rests his paw on Blake's hand. Fading, his eyes look at her with perfect love. "…You came back." Jaune says softly**

 **"Of course, I came back. I'll never leave you again." Blake says with conviction**

Tears stream from everyone's eyes as they dont want to say anything that can ruin this fragile moment.

 **"...I'm afraid it's my turn to leave." Jaune says as his breath quickens and becomes shorter**

"No…" Juniper whispers in shocked sadness, tears streaming down her eyes. "...please don't let it be true…"

 **"We're together now. It's going to be fine." Blake says with a watery smile**

"Yea, we just- we just gotta patch him up and he'll be good as new." W-Ruby says trying to remain hopeful, but failing as she cries, knowing that he's not gonna make it.

 **"At least I got to see you...one last time." Jaune says just as the last petal begins to fall. His head falls and his eyes glaze over as Jaune dies in her arms.  
**

"No… Jaune." Pyrrha cries softly as she recieves hugs from a crying Nora and a saddened Ren.

 **"…No, please no... come back..." Blake begs as she tries to think of something she could do. Next to her, inside the Bell Glass, the last petal reaches the bottom and shrivels up.**

"Oh no…" Ozpin and Salem say in tandem

"What, what is it?" W-Ruby asks, cleaning her eyes from tears and looking at the screen, gaining everyone's attention as they look to the screen again

 **As villagers stagger away in defeat, Oobleck turns to Peach, takes her in his arms, about to give her a V-Day kiss.**

 **"We did it, Peach! Victory is ours!" Oobleck shouts in victory**

 **Peach is silent in Oobleck's embrace.**

 **"Peach...?" Oobleck asks as he looks at her again. It is revealed that she has turned into an unmoving handle. Just a simple tool. "Oh! My darling Peach...oh no" Port helps Oobleck lower Peach to the ground as Oobleck mourns.  
**

"Oh no…" Glynda says as she covers her mouth with a hand, shocked and saddened as she watches those that she knows die as well

 **Opposite them, Salem stands beside Ozpin, reunited at last.**

 **"Oh, maestro! You were so brave! Goodbye, my love..." Salem says feeling completely exhausted. Her arms retract as the footlights inside her dim and die, leaving her to an eternal rest**

Salem, shocked to see her own death at last, turns to Ozpin to see his reaction.

 **"Darling! No, don't leave me!" Ozpin sobs. We move along the few keys he has left, listening to them play, until they freeze into silence. We look to the music stand showing no hint of a face as the candles, signifying his life, extinguish.**

Ozpin turns to look at Salem, wanting to see her reaction, only to stare directly into her eyes.

Emotions that have been buried deep down have resurfaced as the both of them stare into one another's gaze. Sadness and grief shines more prominently at the start, but their love for each other, one they thought was truly gone and destroyed for all time, still showed through.

"Ozma...you still?" Salem silently ask him in shock

"...always have, always will" he replies with pain and sadness

 **Zwei emerges from the foyer, pawing at his master and mistress, until he goes still. Falling backwards and on his back. Nothing more than a piano stool now.**

Zwei whimpers and cuddles up to Adrian wanting to be comforted and to comfort as well. Adrian wrapped his arms around Zwei. He was close to crying.

 **Summer frantically approaches Port and Oobleck as she looks around frantically. "RUBY!? RUBY! Have you seen Ruby!? She ran off!" she asks them crying**

"No...not again! I can't...it's- its too…" Qrow stutters as he stands and walks towards the screen, becoming pale and shaking uncontrollably

"Qrow?" Tai asks worried

"Honey?" Summer asks as he continues to shake. Summer was worried about him.

 **Oobleck and Port watch in horror as Summers' face disappears into the painted ornamentation of the teapot just as she asks "Oh, where is my little Rose?."**

"NOOOOOO!" Qrow shouts in agony, falling towards the ground, tears streaming down as they hit the floor.

"Qrow! Honey, I'm still here! I'm still here!" Summer says panicked, as she and Willow tried to comfort him _'is...is this how he reacted when I..?'_ she thinks as she watches how broken he's become.

During this, Both Ruby's sought comfort from their respective teammates. "...why? Why did she have to die again?" W-Ruby asks, tears streaming down her cheeks once again

I...I don't know." W-Yang replies, tears in her eyes as well

"It's just not fair!" A-Ruby cries aloud

"I know sis...i know." A-Yang says, comforting her

 **A moment of silence as they mourn their friend just as the cry of "Mama!" is heard in the distance**

Qrow suddenly stops as he looks up at the screen "...no...not her too...not my little girl."

 **Oobleck turns to Port, panicked that Ruby might see what's happened. Looking upward, they both see Ruby, about to jump off the balcony to try and reach her mother.**

 **"Oh no." Port says in sadness**

 **"Mom!" Ruby shouts. And just as she leaps off, her features fade away and gravity takes over.**

The pain and sadness became too much for him, causing him to pass out. Summer and Willow become frantic, and try to get him back to conscious

"Oh no! Friend Ruby!" Penny shouts in worry as both Yangs cry for the loss of Ruby

 **The saucer plummets, shattering, but Tai catches Ruby in mid-air, and lovingly places her, inanimate, onto the trolley cart beside Summer.**

"(Sigh) thank goodness I saved her in time." Tai says.

 **Tai then straightens himself nobly, and becomes a coat rack. All around Port and Oobleck, the remaining staff goes still.**

Raven then wraps her arms around her husband. The idea of him dying actually made her tear up. She was always afraid he might hate her, but to see him die… That hurt even more.

"I-its okay Rae… I'm here." he stroked her hair to calm her down. He was the only one she ever let touch her hair. She just held him tighter.

 **And then...Port begins to turn inanimate.**

 **"Oobleck... I... (TICK)...I can't...(CHIME)... speak..." Port tries to say**

 **"It's all right, Peter." Oobleck says, trying to ease Ports fear**

"...Dang, now i feel a little bad about teasing him a while back." Coco says aloud. Ozpin and Glynda, hearing this, begin to feel guilty since they're the ones who have mostly been roasting them.

 **"I can't... (TICK)... Bartholomew...my friend... (TOCK)... it was an honor to serrrve…(TICK)… with you." He says in his last moments. Now he remains still. The only sound Port makes is the traditional `tick tock, tick tock.'**

"This is the saddest part for me personally." Aida whispers to Wolf. "Everyone transforms after they finish speaking, but for Port, he fights the power of the spell to say those last few words that mean the most to him."  
 **  
Oobleck is now all alone, surrounded by objects.**

 **Facing what was once Peter, he says "The honor was mine." as he does a final twirl. During his twirl, he stiffens, becoming a normal candlestick. His face fading away, and the candles extinguishing as well**

Ozpin and Glynda were both saddened seeing their colleagues and friend's fade.

"Should we give everyone a moment to collect themselves or should we just continue on?" Aida asks Wolf.

"I think we should continue…" Wolf sighs. He knew once they saw what happens next would help them feel better, if not a little hurt that their feelings were played with.

 **Looking at the bell jar, a hooded figure appears and approaches it. We move up to reveal Glynda that has walked up to it.**

"W-what am I doing there?" Glynda asked through her tears.

 **"Please, don't leave me.**

 _ **Please**_ **come back!" Blake begs to Jaune. Getting no response whatsoever, she slowly lowers her lips and touches his forehead in a featherlight yet heartfelt kiss. "...I love you." Blake whispers to him in sorrow**

"She finally said it…" said a teary eyed Velvet.

"But now it's too late…" sighed Winter.

Both Blake's were crying. They felt so guilty.

Juliet then turned to Kali. "Why daddy no wake up Memaw?" Kali began to tear up. She couldn't bring herself to tell her. She just hugged Juliet tighter.

 **Somehow hearing these words, Glynda smiles benevolently and places her hand on the bell jar, which explodes and releases a wave of rose petals, whirling into the air. A golden light begins to emanate from her as her hag-like appearance fades away into her elegant form.**

"Mama Gyn! Mama Gyn!" Chance giggled and clapped.

"(GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP) Miss Goodwitch was the Enchantress!" Nora exclaims in shock and awe as she teleports in front of her. "(GASSSSSSSSSSP) You turned him into a beast and gave him that book!" She says angrily!

"I… I…" Glynda didn't know what to say.

 **It encircles Jaune, and he too, begins to rise. Blake, seeing this, gets to her feet. She watches as Jaune is lifted and enveloped by the swirling aurora.**

"What's happening to him?!" Juniper ask's in worry. _'He's already d-dead, what more must they do to him?'_ she thinks sadly

 **We see him losing his claws, turning back into hands. His paws turning into feet, Fur slowly melting away, healing the wounds in his back at the same time, and then is lowered gently back down facing away from Blake.**

Everyone went wide eyed seeing this.

"I-is he…" A-Ruby didn't know what to say.

"I… I think so…" Pyrrha spoke.

 **The man begins to look at himself for a moment, only to turn around to reveal Prince Jaune looking at Blake.  
**

"HUBBA HUBBA!" A-Yang says aloud as she fans herself exaggerated. She admits, he looks handsome, but she prefers the wild look from the world she married him

Those who love him romantically, begin to blush heavily and squirm in place.

Umm...how old is Jaune in this world?" W-Weiss asks

"21" Aida says "and Blake in this world is about 20 i think...maybe 18."

"...dang." Coco says surprised. _'If he looks like that in 3 years, then I've hit the jackpot'_ she and most of the girls think

 **In silent disbelief, Blake slowly walks up to him and runs her fingers through his hair.**

' _ **Is it really…'**_ **she thinks to herself feeling his hair which seems familiar.**

 **Still unsure, she looks into the Man's blue eyes. Filled with Love and Hope. It is him. Tears of grief turn to tears of joy as they lean in for their first kiss.**

"YES!" Both team RWBY's shout in joy and victory

"Take that Adam!" Nora exclaims towards their version of him. No response from him as his brain is still trying to restart from seeing Jaune spare his life.

Ugh...what happened?" Qrow asks as he grogly awakes and is helped back into his seat by Summer and Willow

"Blake confessed her love and Jaune turned back to normal!" Both Ruby's exclaim in joy

He smiles for a moment as he watches them celebrate until a thought reaches his brain _'wait, if Arc returned back to normal even after he died...then that means…'_ his thoughts are interrupted as everyone hears large crumbling noises coming from the screen

 **During their first kiss, it's as if time was being rewound, due to the crumbled and destroyed castle repairing itself.**

 **As the dawn breaks, the castle transforms like someone is giving it a wash of gold. The magic spreads across the balcony as the sun rises on the terrace, traveling down the castle façade, creepy stone gargoyles turn into noble statuary. The frozen snow, drifting into the wind, bringing warmth and sunshine.**

Everyone's jaws drop as they watch the magic that had cursed Jaune transform the castle back to its former glory.

"...now that right there...that's Magic" Ozpin says in shocked awe

"...it certainly is" Salem agrees

 **As the light passes over, an upside-down Zwei transforms back into a tiny Corgi basking in the sun. He leaps up and chases his tail (still a tassel).**

"Wait, why is Zwei's tail like that?" W-Weiss asks, beating her counterpart to asking that question

"Well, although the magic was able to be reversed, they became objects for quite some time before it was reversed. So obviously some kind of aspects would remain…" AIDA explains

 **He then trots over to Tai and relieves himself on his leg which changes into a human foot. As Zwei does so, his tail slowly goes back to normal.**

"Oh, never mind. Guess it just had to get out of his system" Aida says as everyone laughs, except for Tai as he glares at Zwei.

 **It is revealed that Tai has transformed back into a valet and shoos the dog away. As the dog weaves through his legs, he loses his balance and bumps into the trolley cart holding Summer and Ruby. It starts to roll very slowly towards the stairs.**

A few worried gasps spring out from that and they hope they change back soon.

 **Salem awakens and sings, letting the wardrobe's doors fly open, sending out a flurry of garments into the air. As the garments fall down, we follow them back to the ground, where the human DIVA now lies on top of the human MAESTRO**

 **"Oh, Madame." Ozpin says with love**

 **"Oh, Maestro." She says with love as well**

It was a loving moment. Ozpin and Salem both smiled toward each other.

 **Ozpin smiles his now-toothless grin As she tearfully embraces him - as their dog joins in.**

It was then the moment was ruined as Salem started laughing while Ozpin put his hand to his mouth.

 **Moving to Port, we spin around him as he is bathed in sunlight. We move around only to stop to reveal the pudgy Majordomo, human except for his moustache, which still resembles the hands of a clock.**

A few people laugh at Ports new mustache.

"He looks ridiculous!" Nora giggles.

"Yeah, it makes him still look like a clock!" Emerald laughed.

 **He peers through his monocle, and watches as a French Footman (formerly Oobleck as a Candelabra) comes into view. "Oobleck!" He says happily**

 **"Port, we beat the clock!" Oobleck says victoriously**

Groans filled the room while Tai and both Yang's laughed.

 **They greet each other as a feather floats by, brushing the footman's nose. They look over to see A pile of feathers from which Oobleck pulls the sexiest French maid in history, her feathers blossoming into a dress around her.**

 **"Peach... Mon amour..." he says as he finally gets to give her the greatest kiss ever. Their passion ignites a tiny flame on his head, which Peach quickly pats out.**

"If Thumbalina saw this, she would try to strangle Oobleck." Glynda chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure she would." smirked Ozpin.

 **They turn as they hear the trolley squeaking as it nears the steps, about to crash down. Summer and Ruby rattle on a tray, which suddenly jerks to a stop on the precipice Due to Port hooking the cart with his walking stick.**

Worry passes through Qrow once again as they fly through the air _'please...please change back in time'_ he pleads in his mind

 **However, Summer and Ruby are sent flying into the air due to the sudden jerk. They shoot off the tray... and start to transform in mid-air! As the tray falls onto the stairs, they begin to sled down to the bottom of the steps and skid to a halt, fully human again. Ruby hugs her mother because she finally got her mother to skate!**

 **"Oh, Ruby! Look at you. You're a little girl again! What did I tell you, darling! Oh you smell so good!" Summer says, tears of joy springing into her eyes as they laugh in relief and happiness.**

Summer smiles happily as she hugs both Ruby's lovingly. Both girls hugged her right back. The three had big warm smiles on their faces. They are then caught by surprise as Qrow snuck his way in and gives them a hug as well

"I'm so glad that you're both okay" He whispers in relief. A-Ruby begins to blush since she's still unsure if Qrow was actually her dad in her version of Remnant, but still returns his hug with one of her own.

 **From the castle grounds, astonished villagers' approach, blinking, as the veil is lifted from their memory.**

 **"Darling!?" Qrow asks as he finally figures out what he's forgotten all these years**

 **"Qrow!" Summer shouts with joy**

 **"Summer! Ruby! I remember now! I really do!" He shouts in joy as they embrace, a family reunited.**

Raven looked down feeling guilty for earlier at this. "I'm… sorry for what I said before Qrow…"

"Uh… it's... fine Raven." Qrow said as he hugged Summer and both Ruby's more. "Is something wrong with Raven? She just apologized…" he whispered to his wife.

 **A wonderful emotion-filled reunion. STABLE BOYS, KITCHEN MAIDS, ARTISANS, GROUNDSKEEPERS, GUARDS, and SEAMSTRESSES are reunited in human form. Among the happy villagers, we find Port.**

 **"Peter?" a voice sounds behind him**

 **He stiffens for a moment...then slowly spins around to see Clothilde - his wife.**

 **(Gulp.) "Oh dear..." he says with a bit of dread**

"That's his wife?!" Coco asked.

"I… don't know if i am seeing this right…" spoke a dumb struck Neo.

"Does seem kinda crazy." Emerald nodded.

 **She hugs him. "I've been so lonely"**

 **He shuts his eyes tight and whispers to himself "Turn back into a clock... turn back into a clock..." even as he tightly embraces her, revealing his true feelings.**

Everyone chuckled a bit at the scene.

 **Oobleck and Peach embrace, then peach notices something within the crowd "Oobleck, look!"**

 **"Oh, my Prince!" Oobleck announces bowing towards Blake and Jaune as they emerge.**

 **He rushes to Oobleck and embraces him in a hug. "Hello, old friend.**

 **Oobleck is taken aback by the warm embrace of his master. "It's so good to see you!"**

Smiles fill the room at the warm and touching moment.

"Such a lovely sight." said Salem.

"It certainly is." Glynda nodded.

"I'm glad to see everything ended well." Ghira chuckled.

 **Blake and Jaune are then surrounded by the staff, Peach curtsies to Blake. "You saved our lives, mademoiselle."**

 **Then Ruby runs up and hugs her tightly.**

 **"Blake, it's me! It's Ruby!"**

Both Summer and Qrow chuckled as they hugged their daughter(s) more.

"I wish I was there when you were that old." Summer sighed. Both Ruby's hugged her tighter.

 **A week passes by as the entire village celebrates within the castle's ball-room. Ozpin - smiling with dentures - plays the harpsichord with his beautiful wife Salem singing.**

"Oh thank heavens!" Salem sighed loudly in relief. Everyone turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed when she noticed. "I'm not going to kiss my husband when he is toothless." That surprised everyone to hear. Especially Ozpin.

 **(Salem)**

 _ **"Tale as old as time.**_

 _ **Tune as old as song.**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange.**_

 _ **Finding you can change.**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong."**_

Salem walked over to Ozpin and just sat next to him before kissing his cheek and curling up with him. He was surprised but said nothing. He just enjoyed this moment.

Meanwhile Raven would kiss Tai and then go hug her Yang. "I love you." she told her. W-Yang blushed but hugged back.

A-Yang looked on with a sad expression and thought about it being her with her Raven. Just then, Raven scooped her up to join the hug. She was surprised but smiled into it.

 **We glide past various familiar faces: Ilia, Oobleck waltzing with Peach, Peter with Clothilde, Ruby and her father, Qrow the Potter with his wife Summer... and finally Glynda. She beam's as she watches Blake dance slowly with Jaune, then crosses to acknowledge Ghira, who sits at an easel, sketching the celebration.**

Chance changed into a little blue suit to match his aunt's dress. "Mama Gynn pwetty!" he giggled while clapping. Glynda smiled at her nephew.

 **(Summer)**

 _ **"Winter turns to spring.**_

 _ **Famine turns to feast.**_

 _ **Nature points the way.**_

 _ **Nothing left to say.**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast."**_

Ruby snuggled up to Summer and the kids started yawning again. They try to fight sleep but we're failing.

 **Blake runs her hand down Jaune's smooth cheek, thinking about something…**

Adrian is now in Jaune's outfit and Juliet is in Blake's ball gown.

"So cute!" Terra, Saphron and Ilia squealed as they hugged their babies.

 **"What? What is it?" Jaune asks**

 **"…How would you feel about growing a beard?" Blake asks**

Many people laughed, causing both Blake's to blush.

"I guess us Belladonna ladies just love our men hairy and fuzzy." Kali giggled as she ran her fingers through her husband's beard and chest hair. This made Ghira smile and blush.

"Mom!" whined both Blake's with bigger blushes.

 **Hearing her question, he growls playfully, sounding just like he used to as the beast. As they laugh, we pull out to reveal the ballroom in all its restored splendor.**

"Such a beautiful room." Eve said in awe. "It even has white marble with gold inlay."

When everyone looks at her Jackie explains."A part of her job is to know what material a room is made of incase repairs are needed and she can inform them what material is broken and needing replaced." Eve blushed a bit.

 **(ALL)**

 _ **"Certain as the sun.**_

 _ **Rising in the East.**_

 _ **Tale as old as time.**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme.**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast!"**_

As the screen turned black, everyone was happy with how it ended and started talking about what they just saw. With Cici ignoring everyone oddly enough as she draws the castle from the movie to be painted.

"That was so beautiful." A-Weiss said.

"Yeah, and I'm happy it had a happy ending." Nora giggled.

"It was like a fairytale!" cheered both Ruby's.

"I was worried near the end, but I'm glad it turned out okay." Pyrrha smiled.

"I know, right? These Universes always have some way to pull at our heartstrings." A-Blake says knowingly

"I'm glad you all liked it. Now we should send Adam on his way." Wolf said as he made a flaming portal. From inside the song "I love you" from Barny could be heard. Adam started kicking and screaming in fear the second he heard the first note. Wolf turned to both Yang's and Blake's. "Ladies, care to do the honors?"

They smirked evilly and dragged a kicking and screaming Adam to the portal and tossed him through.

"Well now that he is gone, I want to take that bath now. I feel unclean seeing an alternate me kissing up to him." Ilia sighed.

Hearing the word bath, Juliet was no longer tired and had stars in her eyes. "Baf time, baf time!" she cheered.

Some were surprised by that. But then Esmeralda began to giggle. "She really loves baths."

Ilia was surprised but picked up her baby. "Guess we can take a bath together."

"I'll give you a room where time is sped up. That way we won't have to wait long, and you can take all the time you need." Wolf told her. She nodded and left.

As they waited, Chance and Adrian were trying hard to fight sleep. Eventually they came back. Ilia was no longer in her white fang uniform and now in regular clothes. (Her volume 6 outfit.)

"Feel better Ilia?" Sienna asked.

"Much better, yes." Ilia nodded

"I aww cwean!" Juliet giggled. She then let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for these little guys to take a nap." Juniper smiled.

"Here, let me help with that." Wolf said as a baby pen appeared. "This will let them sleep peacefully. Its magic makes it so we can see and hear them, but they don't hear anything outside the pen and don't see what's on the screen." 'For the universes that aren't suitable for babies.'

Glynda, Ilia and the Cotta-Arc's put their babies on some blankets. Adrian fell asleep, but as Chance and Juliet began to, they looked around. They suddenly teared up and began crying.

"Oh no, what's wrong sweetie?!" Ilia asked. Glynda tried to calm Chance down.

"Fwuffy!" cried Julliet.

"Bupe!" whined Chance.

"Oh, I completely forgot." Es said as she made a stuffed bat with dark blue body and purple wings and belly. Juliet suddenly had a red Lion with a golden mane. The two stopped crying and snuggled the stuffed toys and fell asleep.

Glynda and Ilia sighed in relief as they placed the babies down.

"Why do those seem so familiar?" Cici asked.

"I'm glad they are." Es said with a smile. "The bat used to be yours when you were little. You named it Blupe. And the lion was Ambers fluffy. After your father gave them to Chance and Juliet, they couldn't sleep without them since."

Cici was surprised to hear that, but turned to the babies and smiled.

Well now that that's out of the way, we have a few more things to show. One of which is for Aida and his group." Wolf said.

"Really?" Aida asked. His rwby was just as surprised.

"Yep." Wolf smirked as the screen turned back on.

 **Displayed on the screen is an image of a Pitch Black Phoenix giving off some flames with its wings wrapped around a single white rose. Across the screen it says Phoenix Warehouse Productions Delivery Announcement Please Standby For List and Delivery Thank you**

"Is that normal when getting a video from this Amp guy?" A-Yang asked.

"Pretty much." Wolf shrugged.

 **Static goes across the screen**

 **We see Jaune talking to Adrian with Gale, Sally, Rouge, Winston, and a little girl of six all in a garage around Jaune's car.**

"Wow, that's a pretty sweet ride." A-Yang said.

"It's Jaune's. My husband gave it to him." Esmeralda giggled.

 **Sally is now wearing black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, and black dress shoes.**

"Is that Salem?" A-Blake asked.

"Well, more specifically, that's Sally. She is an alternate version of Salem that works at the warehouse." Es explained.

 **Rouge is wearing blue sweatpants, her fiance's blue sweater over a white and gold shirt, and a pair of bear slippers.**

Coco felt herself having a heart attack seeing her fashion idol dressed like that.

"So who's that?" A-Ruby asked.

"That's my oldest child, Rouge. In our world, she is a famous fashion designer." Juniper explained.

"So that means she is Jaune's big sister?" A-Yang asked. That got a nod from the Arc family.

 **Winston is wearing a nice dress shirt, and dress pants. He is bare foot.**

"So who is that?" A-Weiss asked.

"That's Rouge's fiance Winston." Nicholas said.

"And as you can see by his feet, he is a gorilla faunus." Wolf spoke. A-Blake smiled hearing that a human and a faunus were engaged.

 **Adrian is wearing his black leather cowboy boots, black dress pants, a white long sleeve silk dress shirt, a black silk vest, and a black and red over coat. His black cowboy hat, that is beat up, cut up, and even has burn marks on it, is currently sitting on the roof of Jaune's car.**

"So that's AMP huh...you know i always have these ideas of how certain gods would look like from worlds I would watch or visit, and I must admit, he looks completely different from what I was expecting." Aida says aloud in thought.

"He gets that a lot. Hell, by looking at me, you'd think I was just some schmuck since I wear jeans and a hoodie." Wolf said.

 **The little girl has blond hair, tiger ears, a tiger tail, and is wearing a tiger striped leotard with face paint to make her look like a tiger and even make her amber colored eyes seem sharper. This is Angel Arc-Khan, daughter of Jack and Sienna Khan.**

Sienna blushed in surprise while Juniper squealed in joy. "Grandbaby!" she cheered.

"Who's Jack?" A-Yang asked, slightly confused.

"A version of Jaune who starred in more…Adult films. Jack is just short for his nickname. Jaune Jackhammer Arc." Wolf explained. "Though now he is a movie star."

A-Rwby blushed and went wide eyed at that. Though A-Blake and Yang were curious.

"But, why is she dressed like that?" Sienna asked.

"She went trick or treating with Jaune." Wolf told her. (Damn I'm late.)

"Can I please get a picture of her in her costume?" Juniper begged. Wolf had given her a few. She and several girls squealed at how cute she was.

 **Jaune is also wearing a new outfit. This one looks more mechanized than normal and even has it to where his sword and shield will slide from his back onto his arm if he channels aura through his armor. His hair has been cut to where it is now shoulder length and pulled back into a low ponytail.**

"Damn, he looks good like that." Coco said. She dipped her sunglasses and looked at him.

"But why is his hair longer?" A-Blake asked.

"Oh, that was me." said Es. "I turned him into a toddler with the cutest bunny hooded onesie. When I changed him back I made his hair longer. Though I guess he cut it a bit."

 **"Did you have fun trick or treating with Doc?" Asks Adrian**

 **"Yep, now we're going out for ice-cream before we run an errand for you. Then we get to go see mommy, daddy, and my new brothers at the hospital." Says a very happy Angel.**

Another high pitched squeal came from Juniper. More grandbabies for her. Sienna was now red as a tomato.

 **"Oh, your just so cute." Rouge could no longer help herself and scooped up her interdimensional niece and cuddled her.**

 **"That she is," exclaims Winston. "You can see that she is her father's daughter in her face. But her personality is all her mother."**

Sienna had never blushed this much in her life.

"I just want to scoop her up and hug her!" said a giddy Juniper.

"What about you Sienna? Want to give your daughter a hug?" Kali smirked.

"S-shut it!" snapped a flustard Sienna.

 **"Aunty Rouge put me down! I gotta help Doc run errands!" Shouts a giggling little girl.**

 **"But I don't want to put this cutie pie down," Rouge says while pouting. "I just want to take you home with me and cuddle up with you... That's what I'm gonna do!"**

"(Chuckle) brings back memories aye Tai?" Qrow asks, remembering Ruby being adorable when wanting to help him fix his weapon

"...yea" he says as he remembers the horrors of damage bills he had to pay for the destruction that Yang caused when someone called her cute.

W-Yang blushed a bit. When she was young, she was a tough little kid and she didn't like being called cute. But now that she's older she wants to be seen as more girly than a tomboyish girl. She actually kinda misses being called cute now.

"Yes Rouge! Take that little cutie home so I can hug her and squeeze her!" cheered Juniper. Nicholas chuckled and his wife did as well.

 **"You can't take me home with you Aunty! I have to go see my new brothers after I change my clothes." States Angel**

 **"Oh, ok." Rouge pouts playfully.**

Juniper crossed her arms and huffed in disappointment. Nicholas patted her back in comfort.

 **"Jaune, remember your sending the first batch of gifts by video to Aida and RWBY from his world. Then you're driving your car to Wolf's and giving them gifts in person. Take Angel with you, and make sure to introduce her to your parents." Adrian says, reminding Jaune of what he is to do.**

"...Well Wolf, I wish you the best of luck with all the damage control that you're gonna probably fix from the girls' hormones that are going to be chaotic when Jaune arrives here." Aida says, patting his shoulder comfortingly

"...gee, thanks" he deadpans to Aida

"No problem" he says happily

 **"Got it Uncle. What about Winston's gift?" Jaune whispers to his uncle.**

 **"After you leave, we don't want her seeing what I am going to do to him and being scared do we?"**

 **"Agreed."**

They were confused and curious at what they were talking about.

 **"Angel, when you see my counterpart give her this," Sally says while handing Angel a wrapped box.**

' _Hmm, i wonder what it could be'_ Salem thinks to herself as she gazes at the present

 **"Ok Miss Sally."**

 **"Well get going kids, those gifts won't deliver themselves now will they?" Adrian asks with a smirk on his face while he grabs his hat and puts it on.**

 **"Alright we will be back later. Come on kiddo let's go to your house so we can get changed." Jaune says as he makes sure that the gifts are all in the right spots in his trunk.**

 **"K, Doc."**

"Hey, why is Angel calling Jaune Doc?" A-Ruby asks.

"Because Amp trained that Jaune how to be a medic." Wolf simply stated.

 **Angel climbs into his passenger seat and buckles up.**

 **Jaune gets in, turns on the car, and let's it run for a moment while he messes with an odd device on the dash.**

"Uh… what's he doing?" A-Yang asked.

 **After finding what he wants on the devices read out he hits the enter button and a rift opens in front of the car.**

"His car makes dimensional rifts?!" shouted a shocked Aida.

"Looks like it." shrugged Wolf.

"Coolest. Car. EVER!" Coco and Both Yang's and Ruby's shouted.

"Lucky bastard…" grumbled Roman and Mercury.

 **He takes a moment to wave before driving through the rift.**

 **"Alright Winston you ready for this?" Asks Adrian.**

 **"More than ever."**

They were all puzzled by that.

 **Adrian hands Winston a vial of Gender Bender Dust. And Winston dumps it on himself.**

Those that recognized the dust went wide eyed.

"I-is that…" W-Weiss didn't know if she wanted to finish.

"What? What's going on?" A-Blake asked.

 **Winston turns into a petite woman with a booty that puts the Belladonna family to shame. He has now turned into who he was always meant to be, Lena Watch.**

Aida and his Rwby went wide-eyed at that.

"What just happened? What was that?" A-Weiss asked.

"Gender dust." Es said. "I made it myself. It's dust that changes the gender of someone. Just don't use it too much."

"Why? What would happen?" Aida asked.

"Well they basically have their alternate gender have a reversed personality." Es replied. "Apparently my idiota husband used it on their Jaune so much that that happened."

"So… what's he like when a woman?" A-Yang asked.

"A kinky perverted lesbian." Es deadpanned. Aida and A-Rwby went wide eyed again.

 **Her clothes even change form to fit her better now, showing that this was Rouge's special project.**

 **Lena looks at herself, while Rouge looks on smiling with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. Then launches herself at Adrian grabbing him in an enormous hug just babbling out thank you's the entire time.**

 **"Thank you so much for doing this for us," Rouge says.**

 **"No problem, glad I could help her be more comfortable in her own skin. There are a lot of people born the wrong gender who never get the help they need. You have her the support. I just made her outside match her inside." Adrian states while hugging his niece and her fiance. "Now what did you want to tell me Rouge?"**

"Huh…" said a few people. There wasn't much else to be said really.

 **Rouge looks down sadly. "When Aunt Es changed form so we could cut her hair, I saw bruises and cuts in her back."**

Es began to nervously sweat.

 **"Es has always been a fighter Rouge, what makes these seem so bad?" Adrian asks puzzled.**

 **"Uncle...they glowed silver. And some of them even looked like they came from a whip."**

"Is something wrong Mama?" Cici asked.

"N-no…" Es was incredibly nervous.

 **Camera closes in on Adrian's eyes. The whites turn pitch black, the iris turns from his normal steel blue to blood red, his pupils gain a slit, and from the corners of his eyes black flames that seem to absorb all the light around them leak from his eyes. "...tell me everything."**

Everyone looked at Es unconvinced. She just looked away and whistled.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jaune is still in his costume sitting on the hood of his car waiting for Angel to get finished changing her clothes. And notices the camera is now on.**

"So… how are we seeing this right now?" Neo asked.

 **"Hey guys, if you're wondering, the camera is a small drone that uncle uses to see how people are doing when he can't check in person." Jaune states with an amused look on his face.**

"Well, that explains that." Velvet said.

 **"Did you start without me?" Says a sad sounding Angel coming up behind the camera.**

 **"Nope, just telling them how the camera works Cub." Says a smiling Jaune as he helps Angel get on the hood of his car.**

 **Angel is now wearing blue sneakers, blue jeans, a t-shirt with the rose from the Beauty and the Beast on with "Beauty is found within" written on it, she is also wearing a light jacket as it is fall.**

"She is so cute!" Juniper squealed.

"She certainly is." Nicholas chuckled.

Sienna couldn't stop blushing seeing her 'daughter'. She would be lying if she said she wasn't cute.

 **"Well let me give the first gift then you can give the next one ok? And remember we are just telling them what they got and a little about them, Wolf will make sure the right gift leaves my trunk and lands on their laps." Jaune says while looking at Angel.**

 **"Ok Doc," she states very seriously while looking at him.**

"Well that is certainly convenient." A-Weiss said.

"This is gods and magic we are talking about." A-Blake reminded her. A-Weiss sighed and nodded.

 **"To Aida, we send a Sonic Screwdriver. This is basically a super computer in your hand. With it you can hijack any machine and computer. We also send you this red and blue steampunk style hat that will also allow you to store items inside a pocket dimension." Jaune said with a smile.**

"YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My plans will come together nicely with these items!" Aida shouts as his hat landed on his head and the screwdriver on his lap.

"Wait, what plans?" A-Weis asks suspiciously, with A-Blake gazing at him cautious as well

"...my plans to help Penny of course" Aida says with a strained laugh

"Help me with what?" Penny asked as she cocked her head slightly.

"I think he means the one he's dating" A-Ruby whispers to her.

"Ooooh, I see" Penny says

 **"To Aunt Ruby, we give a collection of hand-made plushies of your friends and families. Uncle Feathers made them, just like he made all the plushies he gave out. Like mine." She says while holding a plush version of her parents, while also looking so serious it's funny. "He also sends a version of his staff that uses Dust to mimic his plasma. Ask your other what it can do, k?"**

"What can it do?! What can it do?! What can it dooooooooo?!" A-Ruby asks desperately as she clings to her counterpart

"...is this how I always acted?" W-Ruby asked her teammates

"Yep" They say in agreement

W-Ruby blushed in embarrassment at that revelation. "W-well it can turn into a Bo Staff, a Ton-fa, and revolvers. When you channel your aura into it you can create a dual headed plasma scythe, plasma sickles, and fire plasma bullets." She explained, remembering what Amp said.

A-Ruby had stars in her eyes and began to drool. W-Ruby was embarrassed seeing this, realizing that's how she is with weapons.

She began looking back, realizing how… creepy it was saying crescent-rose was all she needed instead of friends.

 **Jaune just laughs at how cute she looks.**

 **"What's wrong Doc?"**

 **"Nothing, nothing, it's just you look so cute when you act like your mother."**

 **She just puffs out her cheeks and starts smacking his arm. "I AM NOT CUTE! I AM A FIERCE TIGER!"**

"Oh god. I'm getting flashbacks…" Tai sighed. When Yang was little, she would do the same when she was called cute, she would shout she was a fierce dragon and start causing trouble.

Now, W-Yang actually kinda misses those days. Being called cute instead of boyish. She never realized how much she would want to be cute again until it was gone.

 **Jaune just laughs and pulls her into a one armed hug. "Not yet kiddo. Right now you're a cute little cub."**

 **She just pouts.**

"Yep, just like you firecracker." Qrow chuckled.

"S-shut up!" shouted a blushing W-Yang. A-Yang was blushing a little trying to think back to see if she was like that.

 **"To Weiss, we send a six finger sword. The blade is engraved with a beautiful design, the guard unbreakable, and the hilt took the crafter a full year to get right. This blade is a piece of art. The blade is capable of cutting through Aura like a hot knife through warm butter." Jaune states before adding, "and this is the same blade your counterpart got. Some of these gifts are traditional for Uncle to give."**

"Huh, that's very interesting to hear how it was made. And the ability of the sword will definitely help against those like Roman." A-Weiss says aloud. Then, realizing what she said, blushes and says "No offence" To the Roman in the room

"Some taken." Roman replied.

 **"Up nex-"**

 **"Let me do Blake so you can give Yang her gift, ok?"**

 **Angel just smiles up at Jaune before saying, "k Doc."**

 **"To Blake, we send signed copies of your favorite book, as well as a copy of the movies," Jaune states. " We also ask that you keep those hidden as Jack stars in those movies. And they are both the clean and uncut versions."**

"Kind of too late to hide them since he announced it to the theatre" Aida points out jokingly as A-Blake blushes at the thought of Jaune staring in her favorite series

 **"To Aunty Yang, you get the Nemia- the Nema-"**

 **"The Nemean Cestus."**

 **"What he said. It's a set of gauntlets that cover your hands and forearms. It can even be used to grab enemies. Inside it has long chains that let you throw a punch and hit someone over ten feet away." Says a bouncing Angel.**

"That sounds pretty cool!" A-Yang says "I wonder if it has a shotgun feature."

 **"What she didn't mention is that it doesn't have any shotguns in them…"**

"Aww man!" She pouts

" **However, it is hard enough you can punch a diamond and break it."**

"Go on…" She says, excited once again

" **It will also turn you into a lion Faunus able to hit as hard as when your semblance is activated. And when you do use your Semblance it's now three times as strong." Says a smiling Jaune.**

"Sweet! Now me and my partner can be a Purrrrfect pair during fights" A-Yang puns. Everyone groans except those who found it funny.

 **He then looks at Angel and asks, "why do you call Ruby and Yang your aunt's?"**

 **"Because they are Aunt Amber's sisters and she is Aunt Cindy's sister, and Aunt Cindy is my daddy's sister. So that makes them my Aunties." She says this like it's the most common thing in the world.**

"...ok, that's a bit confusing." A-Weiss says trying to ease her headache

"True, but remember, this might not be the case in our world anyways so might as well just go along with it." A-Blake says

"It's going to be explained later, don't worry." Wolf explained.

 **"Is that so?" He asks with a chuckle in his voice.**

 **She just nods her head with a grin on her face.**

 **"Alright let me go get changed and we will go give the next gifts in person, k?"**

"Given how time moves differently, he should be here after another two viewings." Wolf told them.

A loud aww filled the room. It was the girls who like Jaune, his friends, and his family.

"Now it's time for my gifts to you girls." Wolf said to A-Rwby. With a snap of his fingers, A-Ruby had her 'model' landed on her lap.

A-Yang looked up. "Where do those keep coming from?" just then her 'model' fell and hit her right in the face. "Ah! My eye!" she said as she now had a black eye.

"You shouldn't have looked up." Wolf deadpanned. He leaned over to Aida and whispered. "Just in case your Weiss falls for him, she will instantly get one if and when she does."

"Uh… Okay…" Aida replied.

"Now for the final gifts." Wolf said. He gave A-Rwby their volume 4 outfits (both of Yang's) and their volume 7 outfits.

They were surprised by this. Like W-Ruby before, A-Ruby looked at the chests of the outfits with a confused look.

"Just like your counterpart, your body will develop to where you are when you wear that. And don't worry, you'll naturally be able to wear it in a few months." Wolf told her.

Like their counterparts, A-Rwby went wide eyed that it would only take a few months for their Ruby to grow that much. And A-Weiss was filled with jealousy.

W-Yang looked at Weiss's volume 7 outfit. "What's with all the belts?"

"Huh, yeah that is a lot " Coco nodded. "You sure you need that many ice-queen?"

Both Weiss's blush at them giving opinions on their future clothes.

 **"K, Doc...can we go get ice cream before we go? Miss Neo said she was getting a new flavor in soon and that I could try it."**

 **Jaune just chuckles, "sure thing Cub."**

The screen begins to fizzle out as the room begins to pick up a slight breeze from all directions. A chill sets in the air as darkened clouds begin to form above the audience.

Everyone begins to huddle together as they try to withstand the storm that has begun in the theatre.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Aida shout aloud as he tries to stand his ground, sliding back a few inches due to the winds getting stronger

"I DON'T KNOW!" Wolf exclaims over the howling winds, trying to use his magic to settle it. He managed to lessen it, but then he noticed something. He gazes up as an extremely loud roar of thunder sounds throughout the room and the clouds begin to alight. "Oh, no. EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!" he shouts as he begins to set a barrier.

Everyone begins to run to him, trying to protect the children from the strong winds and harsh rain. And right as everyone gets behind it, a Lightning bolt, 10ft wide in all directions, strikes the floor with overwhelming power. An explosion happens as dust and debri are scattered across the room, the barrier protecting everyone from the large stones of debri.

As the dust begins to settle, they begin to see a figure appearing from the crater formed from the lightning bolt. A Goliath of a male, easily 7'6", stands in the center. Heavy plated armor is upon him from neck to toe. A Gigantic two handed warhammer, infused with the colors white and yellow, pulses with power as it rests beside him. The only part of flesh you can see is his head, which is tan. His hair, short yet stylish. His beard, which is known as a Hollywoodian beard, is lush and well kept. His eyes, as brown as chocolate, shines like Tourmaline (a brown gemstone)

Everyone holds their breath as he turns to look at us. He regards us for a moment

"...Sorry about that" He says in a gruff and deep voice (Morgan Freeman's voice) as he looks around. "I'll fix this up in a sec, just gotta get out of this crater."

Everyone fights to face vault as he walks up from it

"And...Who are you?!" Wolf says angered as the whole room is completely trashed. He is closer to the being now, but he still has the barrier up to protect his guest just in case.

"...For a being such as yourself, you are not as patient as I would have hoped." He says "Now stand back, i need to focus"

Wolf, insulted somewhat, begins to argue only to stop as the Man in front of him, channels raw magic and reverses all the damage. Similar to how the castle repaired itself in the movie.

After that he turns to Wolf and smiles. "Now then, forgive me if I sound differently over the phone, but you did ask to borrow something from one of the worlds that I watch over." He says in a smile

Those that heard him, gape at him as they realize who they're facing against.

"Wait...OBERON!" Wolf asks, shocked as he gazes up at him.

"The One and only!" He says with joy

"My LORD!" Aida says running up to him and bowing in place "It truly is an honor to meet you!" He shouts in fear

Oberon bursts out laughing and picks up Aida "Now now Aida, there is no need to fear me. Although I am a god of Destruction such as Berrus, I am not that quick to anger." He then lightly puts him down and turns to his versions of RWBY "I simply came to return my versions back to their home" He then turns to Wolf and says "And to give some gifts to your guests as well Wolf"

"Really?" Wolf asks

"Really." He says with a smile "Now to give them my gifts and then we'll head back home"

"You sure you can't stay until the end? We were gonna show them their future kids" Wolf whispered to Oberon

"Hmm, I guess we could stay for that. But afterwards were headed home" Oberon says "Now for the gifts

He turns to the guests and walks towards them, startling some due to his Immense size. "Now now, no need to worry, just need to give out some gifts. Now may I first see team Wolf's version of team RWBY?" He asks

They look to each other, and then slowly and nervously stand before the man.

"My gift to you are these cards" He says as credit cards materialize into his hands "I got them from a special casino, so don't worry about running out of money or reaching a limit any time soon." He says with a smile. "If you have questions, i'm sure Wolf can explain it to you"

Dazed and shocked, they each grab a card.

"Now for NPR" he says walking to them "To Nora, I give a copy of my mighty weapon, known as the Wrath of Earth." He says handing her a version that matches her size. "It stores up aura into charges, and it contains up to 4 charges. When you use one up, you will automatically strike the ground, which will create a fissure 5ft wide and 30 ft long. To recharge it you must infuse your aura into it." He says with a smile. He then becomes more serious and says "Be warned, 1 charge is about 45% of your aura."

"...Awesome" Nora says with stars in her eyes

"That's twice a god has given her a hammer that will make her give me a heart attack." Ren mumbled with a sigh.

"To Lie Ren, I give you this cloak of invisibility." He says pulling out a cloak made of silver and black "It will completely hide your presence, and I also added a silencing spell so that even if you ran with it, no one would hear you. It'll help you get a break from constantly using your semblance when in battle"

"...thank you." He says with a bow.

"To Pyrrha, I give you this book of Magnetic manipulation. Theories, tips and tricks to help improve your semblance control and power. Signed by the one and only Magneto" He says materializing the book.

"Oh, thank you." She says as she begins to skim the front of it. Though she didn't know who magneto was.

"Now for the 2 members of CFVY." He says turning to them "For Coco, a 1 day trip to earth for a shopping spree with a card you can use for said purchases. Here's a list of malls on earth." He says handing it to her "And for you Velvet, Carrot cake from the version Jaune "Ramsay" Arc, a world renowned chef"

"...Holy shit" Coco says as the list rolls down and continues for about 5 feet. Velvet grabs the box with the cake in it and decides to taste it later. She now had multiple cakes from a Jaune. She had a giant grin.

"To all the Parents in the room with a loved one, I filled your accounts with 10 million Lien to help with any future little ones that you have" He says with a smile

The parents all blushed hearing him say that, save for Kali and Summer who giggled.

"Lastly, to Ozpin and Salem" He says turning towards them "For Ozpin, This enchanted Wizarding Chess board. It allows the pieces you put on It to move magicly, and it will evolve and learn every move you can use so that it can try and beat you. And if it becomes impossible to beat, there's a reset button on the bottom of it. You can also set it to multiplayer if you have a guest to play against." Materializing the chess board. "You will also get this magical mirror. The effects of it will be explained after I give my gifts to Salem."

Ozpin smiled at the board, now he can play without needing an opponent. Something Glynda sighed in relief over.

"As for you Salem, This unbreakable set of fine China, and a magical mirror as well. Now, what these mirrors actually do, is that it will allow you to speak to your children once every 3 months."

Salem and Ozpin went wide eyed. Salem was on the verge of tears.

"Now then, let me just adjust my power and we'll get your video back on track." He says, reducing his lightning abilities.

"Oh, one sec. Mind if I have a word with you Obi-ron Kinobi?" Wolf asked Oberon.

"Uh, sure." Oberon nodded.

Wolf went over and grabbed his collar and brought Oberon's face to level with his own. Wolf had a calm smile. "If you ever trash my theater again, you're gonna lose your knee privileges. Got that cupcake?" he asked, his smile never leaving. Behind him, Oberon could have sworn he saw some kind of massive figure in wolf style armor, and it had an ominous aura.

"Uh… Yeah?" Oberon said, confused.

"Glad to hear it." Wolf let him go and gave his cheek a little pat. "Let that be a warning. It's more than I give most people. And for much smaller things. I once made a guy implode through his own ass just for pissing me off on which character in an anime is better."

Everyone went wide-eyed at that. One at that fact he could do that, two that he did, and three for the reason. Though everyone, save for Es, Aida and Oberon, were confused at what an anime was.

 **As the screen begins to fizzle back to normal, A Beowolf sniffing a red cloak is seen on the screen, in a red ribbon above it are the words written in black, Darkness Tracking Records.**

 **We see Jaune's car pull up to a small ice cream shop that's named Neo's Sweet Treat's. Right across the street is an elementary school.**

"Wait, so the place they are going for ice-cream is mine?" Neo asked.

"Yep." Wolf nodded.

"Smart move putting it across an elementary school Neo. Those kids probably rush over, or drag their parents to your shop after a boring day of school." Roman chuckled.

"I will admit, that is a very smart idea. Children certainly love a nice cold treat after school." Jackie nodded.

"So it's a job I enjoy, on a street that will make my business boom." Neo chuckled.

 **Angel gets out of the car before bouncing up and down impatiently while waiting for Jaune to get out.**

"I remember when Yang and Ruby were like that." Tai chuckled.

Both sets of girls blushed a bit.

"I'd say Ruby is still like that a bit." W-Weiss responded. Her counterpart nodded.

Now both Ruby's were as red as their name sake.

 **However when Jaune gets out of the car a lot of the women around stop and stare at him due to how he is dressed. He is in black dress shoes, white dress pants, a white vest over black shirt with a red tie. He has his dual belts on, as well as a leather jacket that looks like the sleeves are armored. On his hands are black gloves. His hair is now pulled into a Wolf's tail.**

All the girls who have fallen for him had huge blushes seeing Jaune dressed like that. None more so than Coco, who may or may not need a new pair of panties.

"Those bitches better stay away from him if they know what's good for them." Neo growled.

"Oh that won't be the only time that kinda thing happens." Wolf chuckled. He used his powers to show the scene in volume 7 when Jaune is acting as a crossing guard for children, and a few single mothers show their appreciation. One giving him a casserole while blushing, and others blushing or winking at him. "And just by being his normal dorky self." Wolf chuckled.

The girls that like him all go wide eyed, but soon have murderous expressions.

"Damn, kid got a bunch of single moms to want him?" Roman chuckled. Neo glared at her adoptive father. As did Jackie.

"Lucky bastard…" Mercury grumbled. I think you know what happens next.

"But what's with that hair?" W-Yang asked, confused.

"It looks… awful." Ilia spoke.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I prefer his regular shaggy hairstyle." A-Weiss said.

"Yeah, that one is so much more Jaune." Terra nodded.

"He looks like he has bananas on his head." Nora giggled.

 **"You ready for some ice cream Cub?" Jaune asks.**

 **"Yep, Miss Neo said that this flavor is for a limited time due to it being for daddy's new movie." Angel states looking very happy.**

Neo was now curious as to what those flavors were. Maybe she could search for it herself.

 **Jaune just laughs and walks to the door before opening it for Angel. "After the lovely young lady."**

"Such a gentleman." Winter smiled.

"He's great with children." Velvet giggled

"Yeah, he would be a wonderful father." Pyrrha nodded.

 **"Thank you Doc." Angel says before walking and seeing that the store is in a rare state of being empty except Neo Torchwick.**

 **"Doc this is Miss Neo," Angel introduces him when he comes in. (Miss Neo this is Doc, he is Dad's cousin)**

 **(Nice to meet you Doc) Neo signs.**

They could tell what they were saying thanks to subtitles.

"Wait, that reminds me." A-Yang said as she turned to Neo. "So are you from a universe where you're able to talk?"

"Nope." Neo shook her head.

"I used my powers to make her able to talk." Wolf said.

"Oh…. Huh." replied A-Yang

"I also made Penny human." Wolf added.

"Wait, really?!" Aida asked.

"Yes, he indeed did. I'm so happy." Penny smiled.

"You can actually do that?" Aida turned to Wolf.

"Hell yeah." Wolf grinned.

Aida hugged Penny. "I'm so happy for you." he knew what a dream come true this must have been for her.

"Thank you." Penny smiled as she hugged back.

"But should you have done that?" Oberon asked.

"Pfft, like I care. I do what I like, and I like what I do." Wolf responded.

"Wait, so Penny isn't human?!" A-WBY ask. A-Ruby grew worried now that the Blake was out of the bag.

"Nope. She is an android created by Doctor Pietro Polendina in Atlas and given a piece of his aura to make her soul in her power core to make her truly alive." Wolf responded. "However the process permanently took a piece out of his aura. So he had to take away some of his life to give life to Penny."

Penny went wide-eyed at this. She had no idea creating her was so costly for her father. The next time she saw him, she would show just how grateful she truly is.

"Huh, so your old Pietro's girl eh? He was actually the one that gave me my mechanical eyes you know." Maria chuckled.

"Speaking of eyes, why are the parts of your eyes that are supposed to be white black?" A-Yang asked.

"Oh, I just returned her eyes with a little something extra." Esmeralda giggled.

 **"Nice to meet you too Miss Neo." Jaune states. "So what's this new flavor Cub has been wanting to try?"**

 **"Wait, Doc you can understand sign language?" Angel asks.**

 **"I can understand it, and I can even sign a little myself." Jaune states. "Whenever one of my sisters got grumpy with me and gave me the silent treatment, this was the only way they would communicate."**

"Hehe, guilty!" Saphron giggled.

"Saphron!" Juniper chastised.

 **(Interesting, and the flavor is actually two flavors. The first is called Blue Belle. It's a blueberry flavored Ice-cream served in a caramel flavored waffle cone bowl.) Neo signs before preparing five bowls of each flavor. (The second is called Black Beast. It's black berry ice cream in a chocolate waffle cone bowl as well)**

Neo drooled a bit hearing those flavors.

Wolf, Oberon, and Aida snickered a bit at the reference.

"But why are there five bowels? There are only three of them." W-Ruby asked.

 **"Sounds good, but why did you bring five bowls? There are only three of us." Jaune asks curiously.**

W-Ruby blushed at that, while both Yang's and Summer laughed a bit

 **Just then the doorbell rings and in walks two women.**

 **The first is Cinder 'Cindy' Fall. She is wearing red pants, a white low cut shirt with a red button up shirt that is unbuttoned over it. She is also wearing black leather shoes. Her hair is cut short with a bang covering one eye.**

Emerald blushed at how Cinder looked in that. She looked amazing. Especially with that hair. Cici looked at her hair and thought about getting it shorter.

 _"Meh, to bland for my taste."_ Cindy spoke.

 **The second woman is Emerald 'Emmy' Sustrai. She is wearing a white summer dress with sandals, and a wide brimmed white hat. Her hair is down to her mid back and loose.**

"Why am I wearing a summer dress in the fall?" Emerald asked.

"Because you're pregnant and that's the loosest thing you had." Wolf plainly said.

"W-what?!" Emerald asked with a blush. "H-how?!"

"Jack donated and you were impregnated by an artificial insemination." Wolf explained.

 **"AUNT CINDY!" Angel screams before launching herself at her beloved aunt.**

 **Cinder just puts her feet apart to brace herself before opening her arms and screaming, "KITTY KAT!"**

 **Emerald and Jaune can't help but laugh as Cinder catches her niece and starts laughing with her as she spins her around.**

Many others in the theater were also laughing a bit.

 **"Do they do this often?" Jaune asks.**

 **"All the time"/(All the time) Neo and Emerald answer at the same time.**

"That's my little girl alright." Es smiled as she hugged Cinder.

"Mama!" Cici blushed hard. She hid her face in her mother's hair.

 **Neo pulls on his sleeve before signing, (I made enough bowls for you two and the two crazy girls who I love)**

Neo was blushing hard at that. Roman went wide eyed at this. "What?!" he shouted as he stood up.

Jackie then grabbed his ear." Sit down and shut up. Your embarrassing Neo." she scolded.

"Ow ow ow! Alright jeez!" Roman grumbled and sat down.

Meanwhile Neo wasn't taking it much better. She didn't like Cinder for threatening her and Roman, and she couldn't stand how much Emerald practically kissed Cinder's ass. She was feeling… stabby.

 **"You're dating both of them?" Jaune asks**

 **"Yes she is. And I still say you're too good for us Neo." Emerald answers as she walks over to the counter before kissing Neo on the lips.**

Emerald is now as red as Ruby and Cici is hiding even further in Es' hair. Mercury however had a smirk. "That was hot." he said... before being slapped again.

 **(And you two are too good for a reformed criminal like me)**

 **"Oh please, you both are too good for me. I still don't get what you two see In me." Cinder states as she carries her niece to the counter before sitting her down on the counter.**

"Yeah… You are." Cici nodded.

 _"Oh please. Neither of you are worthy to lick my shoes."_ Cindy spat. Neo glared at her. She really wanted to stab Cindy.

 **As she bends down Jaune can see that her covered eye is covered in a burn scar.**

"What happened to her eye?" Emerald asked, concerned.

Just then, Es began cursing under her breath. If you listen closely, you can hear something about abusive boyfriends.

 **"Cinder, we both know you don't mean that." Emerald says with a sigh before looking at her a little disappointed.**

"Yeah." Emerald said. She then walked over to Cici, before looking at Es and seeing her smile, goes through with grabbing Cici's face and kissing her.

As Emerald removes herself from the kiss, it reveals Cici with a very dark blush and a small, shy smile. Just then, they heard Mercury laugh. "Ha! I Knew it! Hazel and Tyrian owe me money. I knew Hazel was full of shit saying Cinder was bisexual." he chuckled.

Just then, a knife went flying and impaled his chair between his legs, just below his crotch. He paled at that. He saw it came from Neo.

Emerald then walked over and slapped his face. "Keep your mouth shut asshole." she spat.

 **"Aunt Cindy, did you just get back from seeing Aunty Verte off to Beacon?" Angel asks.**

 **Cinder just sighs before telling Angel everything she wants to know about Beacon.**

 **"What's wrong with Cindy? Everytime I see her she is usually a little moody, but this time she seems down in the dumps." Jaune asks Neo and Emerald low enough that Cindy and Angel can't hear him.**

 **(Cinder suffers depression)**

 **"And the Bitch Goodwitch has been trying to get in her life after nearly thirty years of ignoring her." Emerald states with venom in her voice. "She won't leave her alone and even took to showing up both here and at the Dance School."**

"Is she trying to get into their life due to her wanting something from them or is she genuinely wanting to be a part of their lives?" Oberon asks aloud "Because if it's the former then i would say F! # em' and just move as far away as possible. If it's the other one however, then I would give them just one chance to prove themselves."

"Not exactly that simple. You see that Glynda was going to be Cinder's godmother, but since she blames Amp for her brother's death, she kinda broke his jaw before he could explain to her. She wanted nothing to do with him and only recently realized her mistake after that world's Amp had been dead for years. Before he died, he chose to have Jaune's parents be her godparents instead." Wolf explained. "She is trying to make it up to Cinder, but has ignored her all her life. Kinda hard for Cinder to just forgive her." Glynda was filled with guilt hearing what her counterpart did.

 **"Sorry I-**

 **"It's fine, you didn't know." Emerald states while placing her hand on his shoulder. "I am just happy that she is sharing her problems with us."**

 **(Agreed)**

"Guess she isn't very good at sharing her problems with others." Coco spoke.

"Seems that way." Maria replied.

 **"So let's eat this ice cream before it melts and you go run that errand for my dad. Sounds good Kitty?" Cinder tells her beloved niece.**

"Yeah, don't let perfectly good ice cream melt!" Neo spoke.

 **"Ok Aunty Cindy." Angel says before turning to Neo. "So which flavor are we starting with Miss Neo?"**

 **(Blue Belle first, Sweety) Neo signs before handing them their bowls. (Let me know what you think)**

 **After everyone eats not only the scoop of ice cream, but the edible bowl as well, they take a moment to think about what they just ate.**

 **(So, what do you think?) Neo asks very nervously. She didn't let them know that these two flavors were her recipe and wanted honest opinions on them.**

"Huh, so you made those flavors, eh shorty?" Roman chuckled.

"I think that's wonderful Neo." Jackie said with a smile. Neo blushed a bit at that.

 **"It's very good Miss Neo. Can I get some more to take to Mommy and Daddy?" Angel asks.**

 **"I agree, Blue Belle would sell very well." States Jaune.**

 **"Very good, Beloved." Cinder says before giving Neo a kiss on the cheek.**

 **"Agreed," Emmy says before kissing Neo's cheek as well.**

Emerald and Cici blushed, while Neo was more focused on the fact they liked it. 'T-they liked it? Actually really liked it?' she thought to herself. She felt incredibly happy.

 **Neo just blushes up a storm before handing them the other bowls she prepared.**

 **After everyone tries this one, Neo waits nervously to hear how they like it.**

 **"I like the ice cream Miss Neo, but I think it needs a different bowl." Angel says while looking sorry about her opinion.**

 **"Agreed, a chocolate bowl isn't good with this ice cream. Though I would like to know where I can get more of it when I get home." Jaune states causing Neo to blush as she would have to give him the recipe for her ice cream.**

"Well I guess I won't use a chocolate bowl for it then." Neo said.

"N-now hold on. I'm sure it's fine." Cici chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah. Let's give it another chance." Pyrrha nodded. Those that knew Pyrrha that much chuckled.

 **"I loved it, and thought the bowl fit it perfectly." Cindy states before cleaning up her face a bit as she couldn't help but get a little messy eating the bowl.**

 **"I agree with them Neo, you need a different bowl. And Cinder, you love anything with chocolate so you would think anything was good in that bowl." Emmy says with a small laugh at the end.**

"Same with Pyrrha. If it's chocolate, then she instantly loves it." Nora giggled.

"T-that's not true…" Pyrrha denied with a blush. Just then everyone who knew her gave her a deadpanned look, causing her to blush more.

 **Neo just can't help but blush at the fact they like her ice cream.**

 **(Well thank you for tasting it with me guys.) Neo signs. (And yes Angel I will get you some for your mom and dad. If you want you can come into the back and help me pack up a tub of each for them. And Doc I didn't buy these, I made them)**

"Which is amazing." Jackie smiled. She had thought of Neo like a daughter and wanted her to see her as a mother, after all, she was in love with Roman.

"T-thanks…" Neo blushed. She still didn't like her though.

 **(Ok Miss Neo) Angel signs before turning to Jaune, "I will be right back."**

 **"Take your time Cub, we don't have to be there for a little bit." Jaune assures her before turning to Cindy and Emmy. "Ok, I know you two know who I am. Why doesn't Neo?"**

 **"Neo hasn't met father yet," states Cindy. "So how have you been doing Jaune?"**

"Oh, don't want to introduce your girlfriend to your old man?" Mercury chuckled. He then covered his head, but got surprised by an elbow to the gut.

 **"Been good Cindy,' says Jaune before he looks nervous. "Can you answer a question for me?"**

 **"If I can Jaune. What did you want to know?" Cindy asks while looking at Emmy confused as to what a boy she has known since he was 5 could want to know.**

 **"How are you Jack's sister? And Amber be Yang and Ruby's sister?"**

"Finally, an explanation." A-Yang sighed.

 **"Well after our parents died, Amber lived with her godfather, Qrow, and his wife, Summer. Her godmother was our Aunt Raven and she couldn't get custody due to a run in with the law. But she was raised with both of them and called them her little sisters whenever some jerk would bully them in school." Cinder says while looking sad.**

"What did you do this time?" Summer, Qrow and Tai said all at once to Raven.

"Hey. That's a different me. And what do you mean this time?" Raven asked.

"You know what." The three said at once again. Raven blushed while stroking her hair.

Both Yang's and Ruby's looked dumbfounded before they realized that they had a big sister in that world who looked after them and made it so Yang didn't fight as often, causing them to complain a bit about how lucky those versions are.

"Aw man, wish I had her in our world. Would have been nice having someone help look after Ruby." A-Yang sighed.

"Tell me about it." W-Yang grumbled.

Cici stumbled, as she was still blushing from her kiss, over to Summer and Qrow before hugging them. "Thank you for keeping my sister safe." she said.

"No need to thank us." Summer said as she hugged back.

 **"Ok, but how is Jack your brother?"**

 **"Well, and dad told me that it's always different depending on the world, your father was my godfather. He and your mother took me in and raised me as Jack's older sister. Jack was actually their first born. And when they died when I was almost eighteen, and Jack was fifteen." Cinder says.**

As Cici was heading back to her seat, Juniper grabbed her and hugged her. "You're coming to our house for a family dinner when we get home." Juniper told her.

"O-okay miss Juniper…" Cici blushed.

"Oh dear, we're family. Call me aunty." Juniper smiled. Cici blushed more.

Glynda still felt guilty. She turned to Cici. "I'm sorry for everything my counterpart missed out on…"

"It's alright Aunt Glynda." Cici smiled.

 **"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaune says looking sad to hear that.**

 **"It's fine, after a court battle and your grandparents helping me get custody of Jack and our siblings, I dropped out of highschool to pay the bills. Jack dropped out as well and got a job working construction, before he somehow got a job in adult films. He won't tell me how." Cinder says looking pissed at that last bit. "And together we put all seven of our sisters through school so far. Jack even bought the building so I could open my own dance school. And put Rouge through fashion school."**

"He shouldn't have been in those films…" Cici pouted.

" _I agree."_ Cindy nodded. Everyone looked at her and she just rolled her eyes. _"No brother of mine shall debase himself like that."_ she said this while looking at a sleeping chance, who was now laying on his stomach chewing on the stuffed bats ear.

 **"Sounds like he stepped up when you needed him to."**

 **"I would rather my little brother never have done what he did. But at the same time I couldn't make enough to pay the bills and feed us on my own. I hate that he had to drop out just to help me with that."**

"I wish neither of you did what you did." Juniper scolded.

"I wouldn't want my sibling to worry, so I can see why I did it… your not disappointed, are you aunty?" Cici asked Juniper sadly.

Juniper let out a sigh. "As long as you are happy, I could never be disappointed." Cici smiled at her.

 **"Cinder, he did it because he saw you come home after double shifts everyday and barely have the energy to even take off your shoes." State Emerald, "he told me that he found you passed out on the couch or asleep at the kitchen table more often than not."**

"That Cinder does that too?!" asked a shocked Emerald. "I can't tell you how many times I had to take Cinder's heels off and change her clothes. I've done it so much I know exactly how she organizes her closet and dresser. She never seems to relax for more then two days a week.'' This caused Cici to blush in embarrassment.

"Cinder, you're grounded." Salem told her.

"What? Why?" Cici asked.

"I didn't raise you to put your health at risk for work." Salem scolded.

"O-okay Granny…" Cici pouted.

Cindy however growled. _"I only did it to make the stuck up perfectionist bitch that raised me proud!"_ Salem was surprised by that.

 **Just as Cindy was about to respond to that Angel comes out of the back carrying four big ice cream buckets.**

 **As Jaune goes to help her with them she slips and one of them fly's from her arms and bursts on Jaune's suits staining the clothes.**

 **"I am so sorry Doc!" Angel says close to tears. "Miss Neo gave me enough to share with the people we were going to see and I slipped and and and..."**

Sienna gasps seeing her cub about to cry. She feels her motherly instincts kick in, making her want to do something to cheer her up.

 **"It's fine Cub," Jaune says trying to keep her from crying for having a simple accident. "I have a spare set of clothes at your house I can change into."**

"He's really great with children." Kali giggled.

"Yeah, it's sweet how he is trying to help her stop crying." Pyrrha nods.

Sienna can't help but smile seeing it.

 **"Well how about we go with you?" Asks Emerald, "and while we are there I can give you a new haircut. Your hair looks a little long to me."**

"I say he keeps the wolf tail look. It looks good on him." A-Yang chuckled.

"Yeah. definitely a good look." W-Yang nodded.

 **"Ok, as long as it's no trouble for you Emmy," Jaune states while rubbing the back of his neck.**

 **"It's fine Doc, I work at a beauty salon. So I get lots of practice cutting and styling hair." Emmy says with a smile. "You guys go on ahead and we will follow behind you. You want to come with us Neo?"**

"Huh… never really thought about owning a salon." Emerald said.

"I think you should. I bet you'd be great Emmy!" Cici smiled.

 **(Sure just let me lock up and I will be good)**

The screen turned black at that. Wolf then gets up. "Alright, now I have a big surprise for all of you."

"What is it?" A-Ruby asked.

"I'm going to show you some future kids from alternative universes." Wolf chuckled. Many went wide eyed as the screen turned on. "Just remember that most of these kids are from alternate universes, so your kids may not end up like this."

 **Velvet Arc**

 **First picture shows a 5yr old son and 3yr old daughter, both rabbit Faunus, being hugged by Velvet and Jaune. The son has his mother's hair and father's eyes. Daughter is blond with her mother's eyes. In the picture, Velvet has a soft smile, long hair and loving eyes wearing a light brown sundress that matches her hair.**

Velvet blushes at the picture of her with Jaune and her children. All the girls that like Jaune look at her in jealousy.

Juniper shriek with glee as she glomped Velvet. "They are so cute!" she squealed. Nicholas just chuckled at how his wife was acting at just the first baby pic, while Velvet just blushed more.

 **Second picture shows the son Graduating from Beacon looking to be 20 dressed to look like a Knight just like his father.**

"Guess you and Jaune's genes go well together Bunbun. You have a pretty handsome son." Coco chuckled.

That wasn't helping Velvets blush. "Coco!"

 **Third picture is of the Daughter working in the kitchen of a bakery with a happy smile on her face. Seen in the photo is a young man who looks like a younger long haired version of Cardin looking very nervous as she looks at him.**

"Hmm, I don't know how to feel about this picture." Velvet says as she gazes at the boy. Though looking at him made her feel angry. It didn't help that he looked like Cardin.

 **Bio's**

 **Name: Alexander "Xander" Arc**

 **Race: Rabbit Faunus**

 **Parents: Jaune and Velvet Arc**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Huntsman**

 **Weapons: Dual Short Swords with shotgun gauntlets**

"Hehe, guess he got some inspiration from yours truly." W-Yang chuckled.

"Well can't blame him for having good taste." A-Yang nodded. Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Tri-Blade. Allowing him to create two additional arms on each side of his body complete with weapons in combat if he has enough Aura he is also able to create two additional faces so as to see enemies on both sides of his body and fight to his full potential.**

"Oh my gosh, his semblance is so cool!" both Ruby's said at once.

"Yeah, that's pretty badass." Coco chuckled.

"Imagine how many people I could punch with that." A-Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. W-Yang nodded.

 **Magic Potential: Low**

 **Magic Preference: Only able to make own weapons unbreakable**

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Strict, Caring, and a Workaholic**

"Sounds like ice-queen with that strict workaholic part." W-Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" both Weiss's shouted.

 **Note: Xander Arc is loyal and Caring to his friends and family. At the same time he is very strict about rules being followed in the house or class, but understands that when on a hunt they are meaningless. He was trained by Lie Ren in tracking and hunting and loves to spend time with his Godmother Coco Adel when she is in town.**

"Hell yeah. I'd be the best god damned godmother ever." Coco smirked.

"And I'd be happy to have you." Velvet smiled.

"Thanks bun."

 **Name: Violet "Honey Bun" Arc**

Coco snickered at that nickname. "Aw your little honey bun." she chuckled. "I bet she's as sweet as her nickname."

Velvet was blushing red, but smiled seeing her little girl.

 **Race: Rabbit Faunus**

 **Parents: Jaune and Velvet Arc**

 **Age: 18**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Baker**

 **Weapons: NA**

 **Aura Status: Locked**

 **Semblance: NA**

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: High Elemental use with cooking and cooling treats faster than Ruby Rose can eat a cookie (Insert clip of her using magic to bake then cool a cake for icing in under 20 seconds)**

Both Ruby's and Summer drooled at the sight.

"Imagine how many cookies she could make…" A-Ruby giggled.

"Yeah… It would be like heaven…" W-Ruby nodded.

 **Dating: Red Winchester**

Velvet's eyes went wide at that. She was seething. Suddenly she got out the life sized practice dummy of him Amp gave them, and used her weapon to make a construct of Ember Celica. She kept bashing the dummy… in the crotch. This caused all the men to cringe.

A-Rwby was surprised to see someone like Velvet act like that.

 **Personality: Shy, Loving, Naive and Peaceful**

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far, eh bun?" Coco chuckled. Velvet didn't answer as she kept thrashing.

 **Note: Violet is a born pacifist. She couldn't stand to train as a child as she didn't wish to hurt a living thing. Her parents supported her in living a civilian life and helped her open her own Bakery after school. She has known and been friends with Cardin Winchester JR, AKA Red, ever since his father rescued her from a kidnapping attempt. Both fathers approve of who their children are dating and see each other's children as family.**

"Wait… Cardin saved my daughter?" Velvet asks as she stops thrashing the practice dummy.

"I guess so. And it says that Jaune and Cardin approve of the relationship, so maybe he changed alot" A-Yang says with a shrug

"Well, ours did. Him and Jaune are… _kinda_ friends now." W-Ruby said, putting emphasis on the kinda.

Velvet sighed and sat down. She still doesn't forgive him for all the bullying he did to her.

 **Ruby Rose-Arc**

 **First picture is of Ruby and Jaune eating ice cream with a pair of fraternal 4yr old twins, the son in Ruby's arms, the daughter in Jaune's. The son has blond hair with reddish tips, the daughter black with blond. Both have silver eyes.**

 **In the picture, Ruby was shown to have become a goddess. She had a motherly figure. Her chest was bigger than her sisters, and she also put the bellabooty to shame. Her hair had grown to reach her backside. However, she hadn't grown an inch since beacon. And she was wearing an eyepatch, with her symbol on it. But even so, her face was beautiful and still adorable. She also had a prosthetic hand that went just below the elbow and was covered in scratches. She was wearing a black gothic blouse, with a red cape, with the hood having a fur line, attached to it as well as a dual red and black combat skirt.**

Everyone went wide eyed at the picture of Ruby. Some for different reasons then others.

"I… I can't believe it… I'm still short!" W-Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, what the heck?!" A-Ruby nodded.

"Wait, that's what you're focusing on? What about the fact you grow in… other places…" W-Weiss blushed while covering her chest.

"Or that you look like a goddess?" A-Blake asked in awe

"Or that you lose an arm and eye?!" both Yang's shout. They can't believe that would happen to their baby sister

"Who cares about that? I'm still as short then as I am now!" A-Ruby said.

"I've been drinking milk for years hoping it would help me grow, but it's betrayed me!" W-Ruby shouted.

Summer sighed, remembering when she was that young. She also hoped to grow some, but ended up staying short too. "I know your pain, my little Rose…"

 **Second Pic is of both children now 20 graduating Beacon with their teams. Son is wearing only jeans, sneakers, goggles and his blue hood is being used as a face mask/scarf while hugging a girl in leather clothes with green hair and amber eyes. Daughter is wearing a female version of her father's old outfit with a black hood being used to hide her eyes while hugging a boy with orange hair and pink eyes.**

"Oh god! What is your kid wearing?!" Coco shrieked. She was close to having a heart attack.

"And who is that girl with him?" Emerald asked. She didn't know why, but he felt familiar. And it was weird since she was sure she never met him.

 **Third Picture is of the kids sitting down and playing board games with their aunts, uncles (Weiss, Ren, Blake, Nora, Saphron, Terra, Pyrrha, and Yang) and significant while in the hospital. Ren is winning.**

"Well yeah he's winning. Renny is super smart." Nora giggled. She hugged Ren, who just smiled.

 **Bios**

 **Name: Nicholas "Nicky" Arc**

Nicholas smiled seeing that his son chose to name his own son after him. He felt proud.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Ruby Rose-Arc**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Huntsman**

 **Weapons: Twin Sickle Revolvers**

Emerald was surprised to see his weapons were just like hers.

"Huh, I was expecting a scythe or a sword." A-Yang said.

"Well… a sickle is close enough to a scythe so…" W-Blake shrugged.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Time Stop. Due to his inheritance of the Rose family Speed semblance and his father's Aura Enhancement his semblance evolved to the point where his body can move at the speed of light. The few clothes he wears are due to how fast he moves and are all custom made withstand the speed at which he moves.**

"Damn, now that's a badass semblance. W-Yang said.

"Imagine the possibility of being able to stop time itself." W-Weiss said in awe.

"Yes, it is incredible just to think about." Winter nodded.

"And it's my son with the super awesome semblance." A-Ruby said smugly. W-Ruby stuck out her tongue.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: Capable of using his magic with his Aura in order to heal even fatal wounds on both huntsman and civilians.**

"That's awesome. So he can stop time, and has healing powers." Nora said in awe

"It certainly is impressive." Pyrrha smiled. Though she hoped to see her children soon.

 **Dating: Sky Fall-Sustrai**

Just then, they heard the voice of Amp shout. "FUCK YES! THEY FINALLY GAVE ME A GREEN HAIRED AMBER EYED GRANDBABY!"

Emerald, Cici and Cindy were blushing while Cindy growled. "That fucking idiot…" she spat.

Es then laughed. "Yes he's an idiot. But he's our idiot."

 **Personality: Childish, Joyful, and Caring**

"Well that sounds about right." W-Weiss said.

"If it's the child of those two, it makes sense." A-Weiss nodded with a chuckle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" both Ruby's yelled.

 **Note: Nicky discovered his semblance on accident at a young age. As such he has found over use can land him in the hospital. He has a limit of how long a day he can move that fast before his body suffers. He grew up surrounded by his family and friends and never lost his desire to be a hero like his dad. He met the daughter of Cinder and Emerald Fall-Sustrai when attending Signal and was her best friend until the Beacon yearly dance when he got the courage to ask her out. They are currently engaged and wanting a spring wedding.**

Es then grabbed Summer and Juniper. The three mothers squealed and hugged that their grandbabies are together.

Their kids however were blushing a lot.

 **Name: Fleur (Flower in French) "Angel" Rose**

"So… Flower Rose?" Neo asked.

"Seems kinda redundant." Roman nodded.

"I think it's pretty." Summer countered.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Ruby Rose-Arc**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Huntress**

 **Weapons: Crocea Mors**

Nicholas smiled seeing the Arc legacy is still strong. "That's my little girl." he said proudly.

"Well… I guess I might be fine with them." Qrow smiled. He thought his granddaughter looked a lot like Ruby.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Regeneration. Fleur can internationalize her Aura and heal any wound on her body in seconds including brain damage and has even regrown limbs and organs after a Grimm had cut her stomach to the point she had no stomach.**

Everyone cringed reading that.

"My baby!" shrieked both Ruby's.

"That… is both incredible and… scary." A-Weiss said.

"Yeah. Don't know if I want to think of that." Coco nodded. Others nodded as well. Salem felt bad since she commanded the grimm.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: is only able to use Silver Eyes at this time in combat. Able to create training weapons at will however**

"Really hope she doesn't hate me…" Salem cringed.

 **Dating: Thor Ren**

Nora gasp as she held her boyfriend tightly. Ren was surprised to see this.

"Renny! We have a son, and he's dating fearless leader and Ruby's daughter!" Nora cheered happily. She squeezed Ren harder.

"I… can… see that." Ren choked out.

 **Personality: Realistic, problematic, and caring to those she gets close to.**

"Huh… that's surprising." Neo sayed.

"Yeah, you'd think a kid of little red wouldn't end up like that." Roman nodded.

"I'd hate to say it, but he's right." A-Blake nodded.

 **Note: After her first training session she went for a walk on her family's property. It is that walk that unlocked her semblance and allowed her to know she can regrow organs. After that event she rarely smiled or laughed. Her brother was the only one able to make her smile until meeting Thor during initiation. While looking like his father Thor being like his mother broke her shell. They are currently engaged and plan for a Summer wedding.**

Nora tackled both Ruby's and squeezed them into a giant hug.

"I'm so happy!" Nora squealed.

Both Ruby's were choking hard as they tried to escape from Nora's grasp.

"Nora! If you don't sit back down and watch the rest, no pancakes for a month!" Ren said. Nora gasped and instantly sat back down. Both Ruby's gasped for air.

"Wow…" said Coco. "Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Yeah, you'd think that with their personalities, it would be Nora." A-Yang nodded.

 **Pyrrha Arkos**

 **First Picture shows Jaune and Pyrrha training a 6 year old strawberry blond girl with green eyes, and a 5 year old red haired boy with blue eyes.**

 **In the picture, Pyrrha has her hair let down, and looks like a red haired goddess. Her smile is softer, more natural looking and less forced. Her eyes are now showing nothing but pure joy and love. She was dressed like the goddess Athena. Elegant, yet ready for war.**

Pyrrha was in la la land seeing her and Jaune have two beautiful children together. However, all the other girls looked at her in jealousy.

"Oh come on, first Ruby, and now Pyrrha? How do they look like utter goddesses?!" asked both Weiss's.

"I don't know, but it's definitely not fair." Emerald grumbled.

 **Second picture is of the girl now 21 wearing brown leather teaching a young blond girl of 4 to hold a bow and smiling as she sees the determination on the child's face.**

 **Third picture is of the boy now 21 working on an old truck with the same girl as in the last pic handing him tool's.**

"Oh my gosh, who is that little cutie?!" squealed both Juniper and Pyrrha.

"You'll see." Wolf chuckled.

"You are enjoying yourself way too much, aren't you?" asked Oberon.

"Oh yeah." Wolf nodded with a smirk.

 **Name: Artemis "Arty" Arkos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Pyrrha Arkos**

 **Age: 21**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Teacher**

"It's a nice surprise to see someone help children grow and learn." Salem smiled.

"I agree. It's really wonderful to see." Glynda nodded.

 **Weapons: Bow**

"A bow? What else is it?" W-Ruby asked.

"Nothing. Just a bow, and that's it." Wolf said.

"Just… Just a bow?" W-Ruby asked. "I mean that's fine, not a lot of people appreciate the classics, but I just think a weapon should be more personal and special for that person."

"Yeah. I mean I don't have a problem with it, but-mmph?!" A-Ruby started before both Yang's placed their hands over their respective Ruby's mouths so they didn't start ranting.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Amplification. Artemis inherited her father's semblance to a T only she has more control than he does.**

Pyrrha smiled while both Weiss's were surprised. "Wait, so Jaune's semblance can basically be inherited?" W-Weiss asked.

"It looks that way." responded A-Weiss.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: Rune on her Bow to allow her to create her Arrows**

"That can be useful. And given her potential, she could basically fire arrows for days." Salem spoke.

"Arrows for days?" asked Nora.

"Arrows for days." Salem nodded.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Loving, Kind, and Motherly**

Everyone laughed. "That is basically the perfect blend of P-money and Jaune." A-Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, seems about right." Saphron nodded.

Pyrrha had a huge blush.

 **Note: Was trained by her parents to be a huntsman when she asked when younger, those plans were derailed when at the age of 17 she became pregnant and her at the time boyfriend ran. She dropped out of Beacon to raise her daughter, Aphrodite aka Dotty, herself even though her parents said they would watch her during the day so she could get her license. She got a job teaching and training kids for the very tournament her mother had won years before. She doesn't regret her decision to be a mother instead of a Huntsman.**

Everyone is stunned that she dropped out to raise her daughter, while Pyrrha somehow got her weapons back and is now sharpening them angrily. "What is that deadbeats name?" Pyrrha demanded.

Wolf just looked at her concerned. "Uuuuuh." he intelligently responded.

"Tell me!" she shouted as he pointed her spear at him. Everyone scooted away from the crazy girl.

Being here has really helped Pyrrha learn about new sides of herself. Like before they decided to share Jaune, Pyrrha had been having... thoughts about the other girls that like Jaune. A few of her friends struggled to calm her down.

 **Name: Apollo "Doc" Arkos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Pyrrha Arkos**

 **Age: 20**

Pyrrha went wide-eyed. "Why are their ages so close?"

"Wolf just chuckled. "There's a nine month difference between them."

Everyone went wide-eyed at that. Pyrrha tried to speak. "Y-you mean…" she had a giant blush.

"Yep. After you gave birth the first time, you tried for another one as soon as you could." Wolf chuckled more seeing Pyrrha blush more.

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Medical Student**

"Oh my, a doctor in the family!" gushed Salem.

"It's nice to see an Arc man using their brains to help the world and save lives." Juniper smiled.

"Wait what?" asked Nicholas.

"I'm sorry dear, but it seems like the Arc men all seem set on being huntsmen. It's just a nice change of pace." Juniper said. That caused Nicholas to sigh.

 **Weapons: Bow, Spear, Sword**

"Wow, his weapon can be a spear, a sword and a bow?" A-Ruby asked, amazed.

"Actually, he carries three different weapons." Wolf spoke.

"W-wait what?!" shouted W-Ruby. "Why would he do that?! It would be easier just to have three in one!"

"It's a long story." Wolf explained. Both Ruby's crossed their arms and huffed.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Polarity**

Everyone then just turned to Pyrrha. "Only the two of you would end up having your semblances become hereditary." sighed A-Weiss. Pyrrha just blushed a bit.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: His weapons have runes to either create arrows or channel elements. He has however mastered every healing spell he could find.**

"I'm surprised. Healing magic is one of the hardest magic to learn." Salem said with a smile.

"I certainly hope he doesn't abuse that knowledge." Ozpin replied.

Cindy however was curious about something else. _"So what elements do his weapons have?"_

Wolf just grinned. "Well his sword is on fire, his spear is coated in lightning, and his bow uses wind to make his arrows fast enough to pierce stone." Both Ruby's drooled hearing that. Everyone else was surprised.

 **Dating: Jason Schnee**

Both Pyrrha and the Schnee's go wide eyed at this.

"Just a heads up, he's Winter's son." Wolf chuckled.

"Can we have pictures?" Pyrrha and Winter asked at once.

Wolf snapped his fingers and on the screen showed three pictures. He as well gave them copies.

 **First pic is Apollo wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt hugging Jason, who looks like a male version of Winter and is wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, from behind.**

"He certainly takes after you sister." A-Weiss smiled. W-Weiss nodded.

"Thank you Weiss." Winter smiled.

But then, Willow just squealed.

"M-mother?" Winter and both Weiss's asked.

"I think she is just happy seeing she has a grandbaby." Kali giggled.

"Yeah, I know I am." Juniper giggled as well.

 **Second pic is of a young Jason with his hair grown out and dressed in goth clothes.**

Winter then went wide eyed. But then she noticed Raven laughing. "And what's so funny?"

"The fact it looks like he takes after his grandfather." Raven smirked while looking at Qrow. He just shrugged.

 **And the third pic is of Jason sitting on a picnic blanket with Dotty sleeping on his lap as he reads her a fairy tail book.**

Winter, Pyrrha and Juniper all smiled seeing that.

"That's so sweet." Willow said with a smile.

"Yes, it certainly is." Juniper nodded. The screen then went back to Apollo.

 **Personality: Kind, Fatherly, and a workaholic**

Saphron and Juniper laughed a bit.

"That definitely sounds like Jaune." Saph chuckled.

"Yes, my baby boy can tend to work a lot. But it shows how determined he is." Juniper laughed.

 **Note: Apollo trained as a child with his sister only to find he preferred to heal. His parents encouraged him to follow his heart and allowed him to go to Atlas for medical school. It was there he met Jason Schnee, son of Winter and Ciel Schnee with an unknown donor. They became friends after a few chance meetings, only to become more over the years. Apollo and Jason are currently engaged to wed and love to spend time with Dotty. Apollo, Jason, and Jaune are the closest thing to a father Dotty has and all love her very deeply.**

"I'm happy my son is happy." Pyrrha said with a sweet smile.

"And I am overjoyed to hear my son is getting married." Winter smiled.

"EEEEEH!" squealed Juniper. "I'm so happy my son, grandson and grandson in law are all helping to raise my great granddaughter!"

Nicholas chuckled at his wife. He then turned to the screen and looked at his grandson with pride.

 **Name: Aphrodite "Dotty" Arkos**

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Artemis Arkos and a male whose name has been forbidden to say**

Both Pyrrha and Juniper had a look that could kill. "What is the bum's name?" they both demanded.

"U-uh… I don't know…" Wolf admitted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" they shouted.

"Uh… Amp couldnt find out. It's like all the records of him were deleted…" Wolf told them.

"Hey… P-Money, you're kinda creeping everyone out." W-Yang said.

Pyrrha's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry!" she said.

 **Age: 4**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Child**

 **Weapons: Bow and foam arrows**

Just before either Ruby's could rant, both Yang's covered their mouths. The young Rose's struggled. "Calm down sis, she is four. She doesn't need a complex weapon." A-Yang said.

"Yeah, relax." nodded W-Yang.

 **Aura Status: Locked till age 7**

 **Semblance: NA till age 7**

W-Weiss raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means her mother, and grandparents agreed to not unlock her aura till she is seven." Wolf answered.

 **Magic Potential: Med**

 **Magic Usage: Is able to create earthquakes and strong winds with a stomp and scream. Jaune feels she will only gain in power as she ages**

Ozpin sighed and shaked his head. He felt sorry for them.

"Tantrums are going to be dangerous." Salem said, feeling the same.

"THAT'S MY GREAT\GRANDDAUGHTER!" Juniper and Pyrrha cheered. Everyone sweat dropped.

 **Dating: Boys are Icky**

Everyone laughed at how cute that was.

 **Personality: Shy, Determined, and adventures**

 **Note: She grew up with only her mother, uncles, and grandparent with their friends. She loves to bake with grandma and garden with grandpa. She wants to learn to be an archer like her mommy and win the same tournament as grandma with only a simple weapon to show that it takes brains not weapons to be a huntsman. She loves to help Uncle Apollo work on his truck and go for hikes with Uncle Jason when they visit.**

"Oh my god! She is so cute!" Juniper squealed. Everyone cooed and nodded.

Everyone, but the Ruby's who were pissed. They had about enough. "But every good huntsmen needs a good weapon!" A-Ruby said.

"Yeah! Like my baby! What is wrong with that family?" W-Ruby asked.

"It's all about preference and maintenance, little Rose." Oberon says to them "With a simple weapon, you only need the basic supplies to maintain it, and to keep it remaining reliable. On the other hand, with a complex one, you need a substantial amount of supplies and wealth to even attempt to maintain it."

"For example, say you obtained a dual wielding chainsaw, shotgun, laser earrings with detachable missile launchers and soda dispensers. How much do you think it would be to maintain that kind of weapon?" Aida asks

Both Ruby's pass out due to how epic the weapons sound. W-Ruby may need a change of underwear.

"(Sigh) thank goodness, now we can get through some of these without hearing her complain about the weapons every time." Oberon says

"You can do it sweetie!" cheered Pyrrha, ignoring what the others were doing .

 **Neo Arc**

 **The first picture is of Neo, and Jaune laughing in a park as their son and daughter wrestle on the ground while play-fighting. The son has blond hair and his mother's eyes, while the daughter has her mother's hair and father's eyes. Both are 6 and fraternal twins.**

 **In the picture, Neo was seen to still be short, but she now had big breasts, a big booty, long hair, and wearing tight black pants with a tight white shirt. Her face has a loving and motherly smile. She calmed down having children.**

"Huh, well i'll be darned. Never thought I'd see you so calm Neo." Roman says, looking at her warm smile on the screen.

Neo didn't pay attention, she just smiled seeing her children.

 **The Second Pic is of the son, now 22, working in a Hat shop with a top hat on his head and using a cane to stand properly. He is wearing Romans old suit recolored black.. Standing next to him is his mom while she looks up and smiles. As well as a red haired younger version of Coco Adel, looking at him lovingly.**

Coco's eyes go wide seeing this.

"Kid has style." Roman chuckled seeing how his grandson dressed.

 **The second picture is of the daughter training a young woman that looks like Glynda Goodwitch. She is wearing her mother's old outfit.**

Now it was Glynda's turn to have her eyes grow to saucers. "I… is…" she couldn't find the words to speak.

 **Name: Roman "Blonde" Arc**

"And you named him after me, I'm touched, Neo." Roman smiled.

"Yeah yeah, don't get a bigger head over it." Neo chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I agree. Don't let it get to you Roman." Jackie nodded. Neo blushed at her agreeing, but shaked it off. She still refused to like her.

Roman just started grumbling at being ganged up on like that.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Neo Arc**

 **Age: 22**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Hatter**

Roman just smiled a bit reading that.

A few people looked to Roman. "You sure you and your grandson aren't blood related?" Qrow asked.

"It does seem you share a bit much for it to just be an adoptive relation." Ghira nodded.

 **Weapons: Weaponized Clothes**

"Coco perked up hearing that. "Did I-"

Wolf then interrupted her. "Yes, you were the one who made them." Coco smirked hearing that.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Telekinesis. Ro uses his semblance to make his hats as well as to use the items in his shop to defend himself**

Glynda just laughed a bit. "Yes, telekinesis semblances make everything easier."

"Yes, I'd hate to think what state beacon would be without you, given our more… destructive students." Ozpin said.

Nora giggled, while both Yangs scratched the back of their hair while chuckling, and Coco just smirked when he turned to them.

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage: NA**

"Wait, why does he have no magic?" Salem asked.

"That's something I'd like to know." Ozpin nodded.

"Arc's dont always produce magic users anymore." Es reminded.

 **Dating: Alexis Adel**

Coco blush seeing this. "C-can I get a picture?" she asked. She was then given a picture of an older Coco hugging a little girl who looks just like her. Coco blushed even more while smiling.

 **Personality: Nervous, shy, and Loyal**

"It seems a lot of Jaune's children are loyal." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"But… Why is he shy?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe that any of Neo's kids are shy." Roman nodded.

"You'll see." Wolf said.

 **Note: Ro was born mute. His parents however didn't care. When Ro first learned to make hats he surprised his family when he found what he wanted to do. His mother gave him a copy of his grandfather's old clothes and he had an altered copy made. He keeps the original suite on display in his shop. He uses a cane due to a robbery gone bad and his knee being destroyed as a result. He has never fully recovered mentally from the incident. His fiance Alexis runs the front of the shop while he makes the hats in the back.**

Neo teared up a bit hearing her son was born mute. Just like she was.

Roman was a little sad, but perked up a bit. "Well I may be gone in that world, but at least my grandson looks good in my clothes."

"I wouldn't say that." Emerald replies.

"You have something to say about my style?" Roman glares.

"More like your lack of one, mister guyliner." Mercury chuckled. Cindy snickered a bit at that.

Everyone else was pissed at the fact that he got injured in a robbery.

 **Name: Holly "Call me a nickname I dare you" Arc**

Roman and Neo just chuckled at that. "She certainly is your kid Neo." Roman said.

"You can say that again." Neo smirked

Roman then smirked as well. "Guess she is your little Holly Berry."

Just as he said that, a boot to come out of a portal hit him in the head, followed by a voice shouting, "That is not my name! So a dumb mother fucker should shut his fucking mouth unless he wants to lose his damn teeth!"

Everyone was kinda surprised by that.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Neo Arc**

 **Age: 22**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Huntress/Teacher**

"The thought that that kid is a teacher is scary…" A-Yang said.

"Yeah well, if she is anything like Neo, those kids will either learn, or die trying." Roman said.

"That is not a comforting thought." Glynda spoke.

"And I highly doubt a teacher is permitted to kill their students." Penny added.

 **Weapons: Whip Sword**

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Solid Illusions. Inheriting her mother's illusions they were enhanced thanks to her father's semblance being used on her at birth. She can create and use her illusions as actual weapons or allies**

"Oh come on, even her daughter has a stronger illusionary semblance than me." Emerald whines.

"Guess you just got the short end of the stick." Mercury chuckled.

Cici then hugged Emerald. "It's okay Emmy, I think your semblance is just fine." that made Emerald feel a little better.

 **Magic Potential: Low**

 **Magic Usage: Only able to enhance her body and regain her aura quickly**

Both Salem and Ozpin then sighed.

"What is it?" Aida asked.

"Those are the barest skills of magic." Salem replied.

"Indeed. Something a child in the old days could learn." Ozpin nodded.

"Well magic isn't as prevalent anymore since me and my brother left." Es said.

"Yes but... to know there is someone with magic, and they are only capable of that much…" Salem sighed.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Mischievous, loving, and strict**

"It seems she has your mischievous nature." Roman chuckled. Neo had her signature grin.

"Hopefully Jaune's loving and strict nature keeps it in check." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, I don't know whether or not I should be worried about two of her." A-Yang nodded.

"Tell me about it. She almost killed me on the train…" W-Yang huffed. Raven then had a scary thought of what would have happened if she hadn't shown up in time.

 **Note: While born able to talk she only speaks when she has too. She will be the first to admit that while she will fight her brother, it's their way of saying they love each other and anyone else hurting him is a death sentence. She has taken over combat class for Glynda Goodwitch and has even taken her daughter on as an apprentice.**

"Well I'm glad my kids get along." Neo smiled

"Same. I was worried they would be at each other's throats." Roman chuckled.

"But… Who is the father of my daughter?" Glynda asked.

Wolf sweat dropped. "O-oh…. Shiiiiiiiiit."

"What? How bad can it be?" Oberon asked.

"It's… Ironwood." Wolf sighed.

Glynda's eyes went wide. Without a word she got the ironwood dummy out, used her quirk, and made it twist and bend in ways the human body should. Not without breaking all its bones. All. Of. Them.

Aida, Oberon, and A-Rwby all sweat dropped at that and were confused.

"Yeah… they learned some things about him they don't like. Though Glynda also gets pissed about how he used to take every opportunity to flirt with her." Wolf said.

"Wait, what kind of stuff?" Aida asked.

"Well for one he is the kind of guy who would sacrifice a few people to save more. He agreed with one of his counterparts when he tried kidnapping Neo and her kids when in that universe she obtained magic powers, and he wanted to see if he could extract the power to make a magic powered army, and he said he doesn't trust Roman and Neo going straight and condemned Blake for being in the white fang, because he things once a criminal always a criminal. And in one universe where Jaune was a superhero, James made his anger known, calling him a vigilante and a criminal." Wolf listed. He had to take a few breaths for that.

Oberon and his group went wide-eyed. "I… may have to check on ours just in case…" Aida spoke.

"Good idea." Wolf responded.

 **Weiss Schnee-Arc**

 **First Picture is of Weiss, Winter, Whitley, Willow and Kleine playing with a silver blond haired girl girl of 7 and a silver haired snow leopard Faunus boy of 3 while Jaune is seen grilling in the background with a smile on his face.**

 **In the picture, Weiss is seen in a white dress, her hair is down, with a soft smile on her face. She now looks like an actual snow angel. She also has a body like her sister and mother, only with a smaller wait and a bigger bust.**

Everyone was flabbergasted for different reasons.

"Wait, why is one a faunus?" asked A-Blake.

"Yeah, did the Ice-queen have an affair?" Roman asked. That caused all the Schnees to glare at him.

"Actually it's because of a recessive gene. If your parents have faunus ancestry, there is a chance you can have a child who is a faunus." Wolf explained.

"Alright but when do I start… looking like that?" W-Weiss asked. She placed her hands on her chest.

"That's what I'd like to know." nodded A-Weiss doing the same.

"In about… three years." Wolf responded.

"T-three years?!" both Weiss's shouted. They couldn't believe they had to wait that long.

"Sorry, but all Schnee women are late bloomers. Your mother was, and so was your sister." Wolf explained. Both Weiss' went wide eyed and turned to their mother and sister. They nodded with blushes on their faces.

"Oh I remember. It was in our fourth year at Beacon when one month you were slowly going from A cup to D." Kali giggled.

"W-wait, a month?!" both Weiss's shouted in shock.

Nicholas started laughing. "Oh yeah, Willow found out the hard way that when a Schnee woman finally hits that stage of puberty, it hits all at once. She spent a fortune on bras getting new ones every time she went up a cup size!" Everyone that knew her at Beacon laughed at the memory.

Willow blushed hard. As did Winter as she went through the same, before speaking. "A word of advice sister, wait till the end of the month for it to stop before getting bras."

Both Weiss's sighed a bit at that. Though when W-Weiss looked back at the picture and saw how happy they all were together, she couldn't have helped but smile lovingly.

 **Second picture is of the silver blonde girl now 27 working as a lawyer going into a courtroom**

"Got to say Weiss, your daughter looks good in her woman suit." Coco smiled. This caused the Weiss's to both blush and look proud at their daughters figure, which matches Winter's.

 **Third Picture is of the Silver Faunus haired boy now 23 graduating the police academy in his new uniform**

Both Yang's start laughing at the fact her son is a cop only for Wolf to speak up. "He has arrested you twelve times already for destruction of public property due to your hair being damaged."

The Yang's started to nervously stroke their hair a bit while now both Weiss's were laughing. "That's my boy." W-Weiss smiled

 **Name: Elsa "Snowflake" Schnee-Arc**

Both Yang's just laughed. "Only Jaune would call his daughter one of his nicknames he used for her mother." W-Yang chuckled. W-Weiss blushed a bit.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Weiss Schnee-Arc**

 **Age: 27**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Lawyer**

Willow, Winter and both Weiss' smiled reading that, but both Yang's were curious. "So… do I call her if I ever need a lawyer?" W-Yang asked.

"Nope. She's actually usually against you in court." Wolf responded.

"That's my girl " W-Weiss smirked. Both Yang's pouted and huffed.

 **Weapons: Rapier**

Now the Weiss's were blushing seeing that their daughter use their weapon.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Glyphs**

All the Schnee's in the room laughed a bit at that. "That's a given in our family." Willow smiled.

"Yes, I'd be surprised if there was a Schnee that didn't have it." Winter nodded.

 **Magic Potential: Low**

 **Magic Usage: Doesn't use**

"Wait, what does it mean doesn't use it?" Salem asked.

"Yes, that seems quite curious." Ozpin nodded.

"Well some don't learn magic at all or don't even experiment." Es explained.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Practical, Strict, and loves cute things**

Reading that made both Rby's look at their respective Weiss.

"What?" A-Weiss asked.

"Are we sure she isn't just your clone?" W-Yang asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" W-Weiss asked, feeling insulted.

"Because that is exactly how you are sister." Winter said.

"How all the women in our family are it seems." Willow spoke.

Wolf then showed a picture of Elsa's bed completely covered in cute stuffed toys.

"Willow blushed. "...she is definitely a Schnee."

W-Weiss and Winter blushed remembering that they aren't too different. W-Weiss's bed was covered in cute puppy and kitten stuffed toys. Winter's was full of teddy bears, and Willow had stuffed birds. Every birthday and christmas they would get another.

"You wanna know where you all got your stuffed toys?" Wolf chuckled. Qrow began to sweat.

"What do you mean? Didn't Klien and the staff get them?" Winter asked.

"Nope. it was a certain dusty old bird." Wolf chuckled.

The three Schnee's all looked to Qrow with wide eyes. "Ehehe…" Qrow chuckled nervously.

Just then the three girls pinned him into a big hug. A-Weiss was surprised by all this. She's not really one for stuffed toys, but she can admit she has a soft spot for cute things as she thinks of Zwei. Somehow sensing her thoughts, Zwei walks up to her and demands cuddles from her, which she gives.

 **Note: Elsa is the heiress to the SDC. Instead of just living off her family name she wanted to try and make the world a better place. She went into law school to try and make the world a better place. She has one of the highest success rates for court cases won. She doesn't date after having found her fiance, a man she dated for 5 years in their bed with another woman.**

Both Weiss's were happy about what their daughter had done, but both Willow and Winter were completely pissed hearing about her ex fiance. They wanted to find the cheating deadbeat and freeze him alive, crotch first. His testicles would become tesicles.

"I'm proud of her skills." Juniper smiled.

"I'm also happy for her. And that she is being herself." Nicholas said. He wished he had supported Jaune at being himself.

 **Name: Jacob "Jack" Schnee-Arc**

 **Race: Snow Leopard Faunus**

Everyone looks at Roman. "Not a word." Winter told him.

 **Parents: Jaune and Weiss Schnee-Arc**

 **Age: 23**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Police Officer**

Winter and Willow smiled at that. They were proud to have an officer in the family.

"I'm so happy to have someone like that in the family." Willow smiled.

"Yes, sometimes a huntsman and huntress and even a soldier can be too busy to do that kind of work." Winter nodded.

"Yeah that one universe we saw showed that." Coco nodded.

"What universe?" A-Ruby asked

"OH OH OH! We saw a universe where Jaune was a superhero called Spiderman! He was super strong and fast, he swinged on webs and even had a cool costume!" W-Ruby said.

"Really? That's pretty cool." A-Yang said.

 **Weapons: Handgun and baton**

"Oh come on, that's so boring!" W-Ruby whined.

"Yeah, why do-MMPH?!" A-Ruby's mouth was covered, as was her counterpart.

"Ruby stop. That's normal for a cop." W-Yang sighed. So did A-Yang.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Glyphs**

W-Weiss just smiled a bit. Her son looked so much like Jaune, but it showed he still takes after her.

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage:NA**

Ozpin and Salem sigh. "Yet again, another one with no magic." said Ozpin.

"Looks that way…" nodded Salem.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Driven, Protective, and Caring**

Both Rby's look at each other and nod. "Yeah, he definitely takes after you." A-Yang said.

"I hope Jaune's caring nature balances out." W-Blake spoke.

 **Note: Due to a recessive gene in both parents, Jack was born a Faunus. Treated differently by others, and mad fun of as they think his mother had an affair, Jack set out to prove himself. However before he entered Beacon he witnessed a White Fang Robbery and intervened. The first cop on the scene thanked him and even asked if he was interested in joining the force. That one act made Jack decide to become a cop, and to make the first person not related to him who ever showed him gratitude proud. Jack now serves under that man and is a rising star in the Vale police force.**

"Huh… I wonder if any kids I have would be like that…" Roman wondered aloud.

W-Weiss stands up looking pissed. "Who dares to utter such lies about my little boy?!" A-Weiss also felt pissed.

Nicholas however was bursting with pride. "I'm proud he helped stop that robbery, and for deciding to become a police officer."

"You know, he is actually about to take his detective exams. If he passes, he can actually work on homicide cases." Wolf said. They were now even prouder. He is close to completing his dream.

A-Weiss, looking at all of the pictures and reading about her children's lives, begins to contemplate her relationship with Jaune _'ok, so all of our kids are cute and are accomplished in life. Aside from his corny attempt of asking me out, he was kind and sweet towards me. Hmm...I'll just stay as his friend for the moment. If anything builds later on then I'll consider a relationship. Until then, he's just a friend.'_

 **Blake Belladonna-Arc**

 **The First Pic is of Blake, who now looked very much like her mother, motherly figure and all, holding her newborn blonde Faunus daughter, while her father holds her 5yr old black haired human son, with her mother leaning into Ghiras side. All of them are crying. They are in a graveyard in front of an open casket. In the casket is Jaune Miles Arc.**

Everyone's eyes went wide seeing this. "W-what happened…" A-Blake spoke. She and many others were on the brink of tears.

"You… you'll just have to see…" Wolf sighed.

 **The second Picture is of the boy now turned into a man of 25 walking through the city gate with Adam Taurus in chains and being dragged on his back. The boy now has an open wound over his eye and you can tell he is blind in that eye.**

Both Blake's gasped and were starting to cry seeing their son's eye. Both Weiss's placed a hand over their scarred eyes. They thought how close they were to losing them.

"M-my poor kitten…" A-Blake said sadly.

"What… What did that monster do…" asked a heart broken W-Blake.

However, seeing Adam being beaten half to death and dragged like an animal carcass into town made Sienna, Ilia and surprisingly Eve start to growl and darkly chuckle.

Eve blushed when she realized she did so. "I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, you're just understandably happy to see that bastard get what he deserves." Sienna said.

 **The third picture is of the little girl now age 20 working in a library talking to her grandmothers as they lean on the counter.**

The Blake's smiled slightly. They were glad their daughter was happy.

Kali and Juniper however squeal with joy. "I'm so happy we and our grand kitty are so close!" Kali said with pure happiness.

"Yeah, and she grew into a beautiful young woman!" nodded Juniper. Ghira and Nicholas chuckled at their wives.

 **Bios**

 **Name: Jaune Miles Arc Jr aka JJ**

"Huh, weird how Jaune would have his son named after him." Nicholas said.

Juniper turned to her husband with a glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing dear. It's just kinda weird to have a child named after yourself is all. I didn't mean anything by it." Nicholas stuttered.

 **Race: Human**

"Wait, I thought you said that if the mother was a faunus then so would the child." W-Weiss said.

"No no. I said that the child of a human faunus couple is more likely to be whichever the mother is, but there is a chance for the child to take after the father, though the chance isn't as high." Nicholas explained.

A-Blake was surprised by this. She thought the faunus gene was dominant. "Wait, but how do you know this?"

"Oh, that's because it turns out our Jaune's grandpa is a huge lion faunus." W-Yang replied.

"And he is a hero in the great war." Wolf added. "He was known as the Golden Lion."

"Wait, what?!" shouted both Blake's.

"You guys only said he fought in the war, you never said he was one of the greatest heroes to fight in it!" W-Blake said to her parents. She was trying to calm down, but she now had the biggest urge to pounce on her Jaune. She was becoming as crazy as her mother.

A-Blake couldn't believe this either. She wrote it down as another thing to ask her Jaune.

 **Parents: Jaune and Blake Belladonna-Arc**

 **Age: 25**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

Both Blake's deadpanned. "Explain to me why my son is doing something so stupid like that?" A-Blake asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. It will explain." Wolf told her.

Not too happy with that answer, W-Blake growled. "JAUNE MILES ARC JUNIOR, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Everyone was a little surprised Blake was going full mother mode already.

Just then, they heard a voice. "Fuck my life…"

"Uh… what was that?" asked Qrow. No one answered.

 **Weapons: unknown. JJ changes his fighting style after every hunt so as to keep his bounties guessing**

Both Ruby's goes wide eyes and slips into a weapons lala land imagining all his possible weapons and scaring her sister while doing so. They just keep speaking in tongues a bit.

"U-uh… Ruby?" A-Yang said worried

"S-snap out of it. P-please." W-Yang begged.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: UNKNOWN, only those he has killed have ever seen his semblance**

"I have to say, that is very smart. A bounty hunter that has his weapons and semblance known can be countered, but he takes precautions." Raven complimented.

"Well… at least he is successful…" W-Blake sighed.

"But I wish he didn't have blood on his hands." A-Blake growled.

 **Magic Potential: DANGEROUS HIGH**

 **Magic Usage: UNKNOWN all that is known is he needs to bleed off his magic every few days to prevent his body being destroyed by his power**

"Oh…"

"Fuck…" Ozpin and Salem said in that order. Their eyes were wide.

Everyone looked at them confused until Es spoke up. "His magic is so strong that unless he bleeds it off, it could act as cancer and destroy his body from the inside out."

No one was expecting that. Blake, Ghira, Kali, Nicholas and Juniper could only say one thing all at once. "Shit..."

 **Dating: UNKNOWN FEMALE, JJ Refuses to put anyone at risk and thus only a few people even know he dates, and fewer have met her. To date only his mother and sister have**

Both Blake's were surprised by this. "Why is there so little info on her?" A-Blake asked.

"Oh for the love of- you know it's going to explain more on him soon, why do you keep asking?" Wolf asked, slightly annoyed.

"S-sorry…" both Blake's apologized.

 **Personality: Paranoid, strict, lethal**

The Blake's just shrieked. "What could have caused my kitten to be like this?!" W-Blake shouted.

Wolf just sighed in resignation. "...he watched his father die." Everyone went wide eyed from shock.

"W-what?..." Pyrrha said on the brink of tears.

"That… wow…" Coco couldn't find the words.

 **Note: After witnessing Adam Taurus kill his father for the sole crime of loving Blake Belladonna and siring a human with her, JJ was changed. He is still a kind caring boy but only to those he knows and loves. Few people count for that to him. He isn't racist but hates everyone not a member of his family. He is of the belief that if it is known he is dating Taurus will come back to kill her as he did Jaune Sr. He trained for 20yrs to take Taurus down legally. He plans to propose after Taurus has been locked in the VAULT a high security prison located in the middle of the ocean**

Ozpin then sighs. "Perhaps I should get started on this vault when we return home." he said as he made a note of it on his scroll.

"Perhaps I shall help." Salem growled.

"J-Jaune…" W-Blake said in tears. A-Blake wasn't any better. To find out Adam killed Jaune just for loving her and having a child… it hurt so much just to read.

"Sssh sssh, it's okay my little kittens." Kali said as she hugged them to try to comfort them.

"I feel like we should give Adam a "talk"." Nicholas growled. Many nodded in agreement with pissed looks. Eve wanted to make her _brother_ pay.

 **Name: Goldie "Princess" Arc**

"*snickers* princess?" W-Yang chuckled. A-Yang was trying not to laugh. They felt it was a nice way to take the edge off.

"Yang!" shouted both Blake's.

"You know, Princess is a family only nickname, and it was what Jaune would call her before she was born and his death. He claimed she would grow up to be his little princess and JJ promised that nothing would ever hurt his sister" Wolf informed them. Hearing that made both Yang's feel bad for laughing.

 **Race: Cat Faunus**

 **Parents: Jaune and Blake Belladonna-Arc**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Librarian**

"Looks like she has your dream job kitty." A-Yang chuckled.

Both Blake's blushed with small smiles. A few others also smiled a little.

 **Weapons: NA**

 **Aura Status: Locked**

 **Semblance: NA**

"Why is her aura still locked?" W-Blake asked.

"Well… You and the rest of her family couldn't bring themselves to train her and put her in danger, you all agreed to that after seeing her brother train till his aura shattered and he broke his own bones training daily." Es told them.

"What?!" screeched many in shock.

"I am putting that boy over my knee!" shouted an angry Kali.

It was only after that for them to hear the voice from before. "I am so dead when I get home."

 **Magic Potential: Low**

 **Magic Usage: Uses it to repair the books in her library**

Salem then suddenly started to laugh. Everyone looked at her confused, save for Ozpin who just smiled. "That was her favorite way of keeping her books in good condition. And it was the first spell we taught our daughters." He explained.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Loving, Funny, Kind**

Everyone, especially the Blake's, smiled at that. But then A-Yang spoke up. "She is definitely her father's daughter."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" W-Blake spoke.

"What about me?" A-Blake asked.

"Sorry kitty, but loving? You can be incredibly distant. Rarely ever participate in anything and just sit in the corner reading." W-Yang answered.

"T-that's not… true…" W-Blake said with a blush.

"And as for funny, I'm pretty sure you don't have a sense of humor." A-Yang added.

"H-hey! I can be funny!" A-Blake pouted.

"And I'm a bit fifty fifty on the kind one." A-Yang chuckled.

"Seventy thirty tops." W-Yang nodded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" W-Blake hissed with her pupils turning into slits. A-Blake had an annoyed expression.

"Quite simple, kitty…" A-Yang said.

"When we first met…" added W-Yang.

"You were super cold." they both said at once.

"E-excuse me?!" shouted both Blake's.

"Yeah. You were kinda being rude to me and Ruby when she was trying to make friends with you before initiation." W-Yang explained.

"Yeah. We were just trying to socialize. Though you were nowhere near as cold as Weiss." A-Yang snickered.

"Hey!" shouted both Weiss's.

 **Note: Being born days after her fathers murder she never knew him. She grew up with her grandparents, brother and mother. She was sheltered and protected by not only her family but all of Menagerie as her father was beloved by them all and he had helped improve the island until his murder. She knows what her brother does for a living and doesn't like it. She loves her future sister in law and hopes that when Taurus is tried he will start living for himself and not just revenge as he has all these years.**

Everyone's ear drums were shattered when hearing Kali squeal in joy really loud hearing that her daughter was so happy and loved.

Ghira then used his pinky finger to clear his ear. "Ahem, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did the young man do to make him so popular?"

"Well it's thanks to Jaune that they reclaimed more land and expanded the city to twice its size." Wolf explained.

Everyone went wide-eyed at hearing this. None more so than the faunus that live in Menagerie. Ghira then turned to Nicholas. "How would you feel for a long term mission when we get back to Remnant?"

"I'd say it sounds like fun, old friend." Nicholas chuckled.

 **Yang Xiao Long-Arc**

 **The First Picture shows Yang and Jaune talking to Raven as two blond twin girls play in the yard. The only difference in the girls is that one has purple eyes, the other blue. Yang has only one arm, and is wearing a white sundress that shows off her curves. She looks like a blonde Angel that fell from heaven.**

Both Yang's smiled a bit seeing this. Though W-Yang didn't see Jaune that way, she felt something in her chest at this. Both Yang's always wanted to be a mother deep down. They loved helping raise Ruby, but were also afraid if they would be bad at it. If they would turn out like their mother.

Raven is however shocked to see herself there. She was shocked to see she is actually in her family's life. She was filled with a number of emotions. Surprise, joy, guilt. Surprise to see Yang happy with her. Joy knowing she is a part of her daughter's, and granddaughters lives. And guilt that she had missed so much until now, and that she could have missed even more had she not come here.

Everyone else is either stunned by her missing an arm or how beautiful she has become.

"Y-Yang! Your arm! What happened to your arm?!" shouted A-Ruby. She saw that Yang seems to lose so much more of her arm then she does in her future photo. It was also hard for Wolf's group to see, they however knew of it from him showing the future.

"And why is it that so far all of us seem to end up looking drop dead gorgeous in the future?" Coco asked.

"Well… for the first one im not sure if I should say since you are not of a world I manage, for the second, guess aura just makes you age like fine wine. I mean, look at Jaune's mom. She looks young enough to be his sister. His grandmothers look like they could be young moms." Wolf chuckled.

 **The Second Pic shows the blue eyed twin standing in a mechanics garage with her hair tied back and grease on her face.**

Both Yang's just chuckle while both Ruby's are happy her niece is a gear head as well.

"Looks like she takes after her aunt sis." W-Yang chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm glad." A-Ruby smiled.

 **The Third Pic shows the Violet eyed twin standing in a Dojo teaching a self defense class to children. Raven is seen setting up Kendo swords for the next lesson in the background.**

Raven and Tai are shocked to see her in the pic. "What is that a picture of?" Raven asked Wolf.

"It will be shown in her bio." Wolf responded.

"Has anyone noticed that both girls look exactly like Yang with different hair?" A-Blake mentioned.

"Hey yeah. The only difference is the blue eyed one has the same hair length in a ponytail, while the violet one has shoulder length." Coco nodded. Both Yang's blushed when they noticed.

"Guess it runs in the family to take after the mother, eh Rae?" Tai chuckled.

"S-shut up…" Raven blushed. Tai chuckled at how cute it was when she tried to act tough around him.

 **Name: Joan Arc**

Juniper and Nicholas are surprised that she is named after their ancestor. "That's… unexpected." Nicholas said.

"It's more likely Yang simply wanted to name one of their kids after Jaune to be funny." W-Blake said.

"Yeah, sounds about right." both Yang's said simultaneously.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Yang Xiao Long-Arc**

"Names a bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Roman asked.

"Shut it!" A-Yang growled. She didn't want him ruining the moment of her seeing herself with her and her white knights kids.

 **Age: 26**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Mechanic**

"Wait, seriously?" Nora asked. "I would have thought any kids of both Jaune-Jaune and Yang would love to be a huntress." the pink bomber said surprised.

"Yeah, between Jaune's wish to be a hero, and Yang adventure lust, you'd think all their children would be huntsmen and huntresses." W-Weiss nodded.

 **Weapons: NA**

"AWWW… you mean to tell me I don't give my niece a super awesome weapon?" A-Ruby asked, feeling upset.

"She is a mechanic Ruby. She doesn't exactly need one." W-Yang responded.

"Yeah. What, you think a mechanic has some kind of… machine gun battle axe or something?" A-Yang nodded.

"Yeah, that would be so cool!" W-Ruby responded. It caused a few to just sigh.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Endurance, she can push her body past the point most people's limbs would break before she tires**

W-Yang turns to Wolf. "Is that because she inherits my semblance combined with Jaune's?"

"Oh, your semblance is hereditary. It just slightly changes over the generations." Wolf responds. (Call it lazy, but me and PWP made all of the rwby inherit their semblances from their parents.)

"That brings up another question, we keep hearing about Jaune's semblance, what is it?" A-Ruby asked.

"Well I don't know about yours since it tends to change a lot, but the Jaune of their world has aura amplification and in some worlds manipulation to some extent." Wolf chuckled. A-Ruby went starry eyed at that, thinking it sounded awesome.

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage: NA**

Oz and Salem just sigh seeing that not every child will have magic and hope that she will be safe without it.

 **Dating: Divorced**

Both Yang's and Ruby's, as well as Tai, Raven, Qrow and Summer all had murderous expressions, as they turned to Wolf. "What happened?" they all said at once.

"You will just have to wait." Wolf responded.

 **Personality: Kind, Determined, absent minded**

W-Weiss then smirked. "I guess she takes more after her father."

"HEY!" shouted both Yang's.

 **Note: Joan was trained as a child only unlike many she didn't enjoy it. It wasn't until she helped her mom fix her bike that Joan found something she enjoyed. She spent years learning mechanics and dreaming of opening her shop. She did and met a man she thought was nice. However after being married a few months he turned abusive. She filed for divorce only for him to try to assault her in court. Raven Branwen was the last one to see him.**

W-Yang just walks up and hugs Raven. "I hope you would do that in ourworld if that happens mom."

Raven is surprised but hugs back. "Of course I would Yang."

Everyone else is either pissed at him, or happy she has a successful business of her own.

 **Name: Yin Xiao Long**

The people who like puns start laughing when they realize her name is a pun.

"Really Yang, you name your daughter Yin?" W-Weiss sighs.

"I don't see a problem." A-Yang chuckled.

"Same." W-Yang nodded. They both actually like the name Yin.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Yang Xiao Long-Arc**

 **Age: 26**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Martial Arts Teacher**

"Miss Xiao Long's daughter is a teacher?" Glynda asked, surprised. She didn't know whether to be proud or worried.

"I feel sorry for her students." Coco remarked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but so am I." Pyrrha said.

"You to P-Money?" W-Yang asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry!"

 **Weapons: Ton-fa and bare-hand**

"I can't believe any niece of mine would have something so basic!" shouted A-Ruby.

"Those are traditional though." Ren informed her.

"All the more reason it's wrong! My niece should only have the best. And most unique weapons!" W-Ruby responded.

"I give up…" W-Yang sighed. As did A-Yang. Keeping the Ruby's from ranting was going to be a whole thing.

"That's it." Raven growled as she used the magic of the theater to summon duck tape. Then before anyone could realize what happened" she taped and gagged both Ruby's. "You can be unbound when you stop criticizing my granddaughter's choice in weapons." Raven growled.

Everyone chuckled a bit, save for Summer, who had an annoyed look. "Really Raven?"

"She should have stopped whining." Raven shrugged.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Kinetic Absorption, every hit makes her stronger than even her mother. She can at full power lift 3 tons**

Everyone is surprised before remembering that Yang's semblance is naturally hereditary and evolving

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage: NA**

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Fun Loving, Determined, Protective**

Everyone then chuckled. "This one certainly takes after you my sunny little dragon." Tai chuckled. Both Yang's blushed a bit.

 **Note: Yin was trained alongside her sister and took to it like a duck does to water. She decided to open a school to teach kids and women self defense after seeing a friend being bullied. The child had no one willing to teach her to defend herself, so Yin did so. She decided against entering Beacon to get the credentials needed to open her school. When her Grandmother heard her plan she decided to aid her with the teaching of students. While Raven does think only the strongest will survive she does realize that with training anyone can become strong. She has her son in law to thank for making her see that.**

Raven blushes before thinking about what she has seen of Jaune. She was just barely stopping herself from demanding Yang and that Arc boy give her grandbabies.

Yang and Tai are both proud of why she became a teacher but a little disappointed she decided not to go to Beacon.

"I'm surprised actually helped teach sword fighting to civilians for self defense sis." Qrow chuckled.

"The weak can grow strong." Raven stated very softly surprising everyone who hears her.

"Should I also mention she didn't inherit Yang's obsession with her hair? In fact she sometimes asks Jaune to give her a haircut since she prefers it at shoulder length." Wolf stated.

Raven and both Yang's went wide-eyed. "WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO CUT HER BEAUTIFUL HAIR?!" the three shouted while grasping their hair in shock. Everyone either sighed or chuckled at them.

 **Coco Adel-Arc**

 **First Pic shows Coco sitting on a bench holding a little girl of 2 with brown hair and blue eyes as they watch and laugh at Jaune helping his oldest daughter, age 6 with blonde hair and dark brown eyes, pick out an outfit to try on in a fashion store, both daughters are wearing white dresses. Coco is seen to be wearing a tight brown shirt that shows off her slightly larger bust, tight black pants that show off her shapely legs and tight ass. Her hair is slightly longer and she isn't wearing her signature sunglasses or beret. Her youngest is wearing those.**

Coco blushed seeing her daughter's. Just then, she heard Velvet squeal. "My niece's are so cute!"

"Niece's huh?" Coco chuckled.

"Yep. If you're the aunt of my kids, then that means I'm the aunt of yours." Velvet smirked.

"Makes sense." Coco nodded.

Everyone else just laughs at the antics of Jaune and his oldest.

 **Second Pic is of the older sister, now 20, wearing punk clothes and with white stripes dyed into her hair arguing with her mother as her family watch concerned from the background. Missing is Jaune.**

Coco is shocked at what she sees for a number of reasons. "What happened for us to be fighting like that?"

"It will explain." Wolf said.

"Alright. Second question… WHY IS ANY DAUGHTER OF MINE DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" Coco couldn't understand how someone who came out of her could dress like a punk and dye's their hair with white stripes. Everyone sighed at that.

 **Third pic is of the Younger sister, now 26 herself, at a fashion show she is hosting with her Aunt Rogue, her mother, her father, now in a wheelchair, in attendance. Peeking from one of the curtains we can see the older sister still wearing punk clothes and striped hair looking on with a smile.**

That made Coco's mood do a one-eighty. She jumped out of her seat. "HELL YES!"

Everyone laughed a bit. That was until they saw Jaune in a wheelchair. Before anyone asked, Es spoke up. "It will explain.

 **Bios**

 **Name: Rebecca "Cheshire" Arc**

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Coco Adel-Arc**

 **Age: 32**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Anti Car theft Tester**

"Not exactly the most glamorous job out here, but it's certainly going to have a solid income." Roman said.

"And why is that?" A-Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"I don't think any of you realize how common car theft is." the infamous criminal replied.

 **Weapons: NA**

Both Ruby's began to angrily mumble through their gags. This caused Raven to smirk.

 **Aura Status: Resealed**

"Excuse me? But they only reseal the aura of convicted criminals, what the fuck did she do?!" Coco shouted. Everyone else was just as shocked

 **Semblance: Fade, like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland she could fade her body leaving behind the image of her smile and reappear wherever she desired.**

Salem and Cici then sighed. "I wish I could have seen that." Cici spoke. Everyone then looked at her with a raised brow. She blushed a bit and spoke. "G-granny used to read me Alice in Wonderland when i was a little girl…"

That gave Emerald an idea. She used her semblance to make herself disappear like the Cheshire cat for Cici. When she reappeared, Cici squealed happily and hugged her, making Emerald blush.

 **Magic Potential: Med**

 **Magic Usage: Low to little of Note**

Es then spoke up. "Yes she uses magic, but it is such small spells that they don't have any actual records of what she does." This made Ozpin and Salem sigh.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Reckless, Always Bitchy, and a loner.**

Everyone that knows her parents were surprised. "Where did she get this from? She is nothing like Coco and Jaune." Velvet said.

"Some families just have that one black sheep." Wolf said with a shrug.

 **Note: Rebecca was always a wild child. She preferred to sneak out and drink then train. One of her late night escapades led to her father being hospitalized and unable to walk. She had turned herself into police and her Aura was ordered resealed. After being released from prison she found a job testing, making, and designing anti car theft devices. She still breaks the law to see her father and sister.**

Juniper asks with a stutter. "W-what happened to Jaune?" she was trying not to cry as her husband held her close.

Wolf then let out a sigh. "He followed her one night and stopped her from getting drugs, only for the dealer to be higher than an airship and think Rebecca was a snitch and shoot at her with Aura piercing rounds, only to hit Jaune in the spine. The shock of what happened is what made her turn herself in and clean up while in jail."

"S-so… what law is she breaking to see us?" Coco asked?

"She is breaking her parole visiting her father and sister." Wolf told her.

 **Name: Alice "Butterfly" Adel**

Everyone began to chuckle a little at her nickname. It helped lighten the mood that last one made.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Coco Adel-Arc**

 **Age: 26**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Fashion Designer**

Coco then smiled proudly. "That's my girl." This made many roll their eyes.

 **Weapons: Scissors capable of turning into a sword**

Both Ruby's have a glazed look in their eyes. They begin geeking out and try to speak through the gag, but remain muffled.

Raven just laughs at this fact. "Seriously Raven?" Summer asked annoyed.

"Yep." Raven chuckled.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Butterfly Dance, able to summon butterflies to teleport or do as she wishes.**

"Oh wow, I bet that would be so pretty." Velvet said in awe.

"Yeah, I'd love to see something like that." Pyrrha nodded.

"I bet butterflies explode everywhere." Nora giggled.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: Uses her magic to replenish her Aura and to help summon her butterfly army**

Ozpin and Salem are stunned silent at this. Then Salem spoke up. "I have to meet someone who can do that without training!" she said with a smile.

"Indeed. I'm sure that would be quite the sight." Oxpin chuckled.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Loving, Cheerful, and a worry wort for her family**

Several people laughed. "Looks like she takes after both her parents." Velvet giggled.

"Well someone has to watch out for my Bunbun. So I have to be a worry wort for you when you're always getting bullied." Coco smirked. Velvet pouted cutely.

 **Note: Alice has always loved fashion. Instead of following her parents footsteps she followed her aunts. Alice has always had a fascination with butterflies and was surprised when that manifested with her semblance. She knows her sister comes to her shows and that she doesn't want their mother to see her, as both think the other hates them. Alice hopes to help them reconcile after all these years.**

Everyone smiles at how successful she is and that she is trying to help her family heal. None smiled more than Coco, who was so proud of her little girl.

 **Glynda Arcwitch**

 **First Picture is of Glynda in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby in a pink blanket while Jaune is holding a little blond hair boy with bright green eyes on his hip. The toddler on Jaune's hip is sucking his thumb. Jaune looks to be as old as he was in the last viewing, while Glynda looks like a tired golden Angel. Her hair is loose and going down to her shoulders while she looks at her daughter with pure love.**

Both Kali and Juniper squeal. "Oh my gosh Glyndie! Your children are so cute!" Kali said.

"G-Glyndie?!" asked a blushing Glynda. Kali used to always call her that at Beacon and it always embarrassed her.

"Yeah, they are just so precious! Who would have thought I would be so happy to see my son have children with one of my old school friends?" Juniper chuckled. Glynda blushed even more.

The girls who like Jaune stare at how loving and HOT Jaune is holding his son and looking lovingly at his wife and picture themselves in Glynda's position. Many of them blushed at this thought as they let their imaginations run wild.

 **Second Picture is of the blond boy now a man of 32 sitting at a desk in a nice office on his wall is a degree stating him as Dr. G. N. Arcwitch.**

Juniper and Glynda go wide eyed at this. They both Jumped out of their seats. "YES!" they both cheered. They couldn't help but jump for joy at him being a doctor of some kind, while everyone else notices he looks like an older green eyes version of Jaune.

 **Third Picture is of the baby girl now a woman of 30 teaching combat class as her mother before her. Her blond hair is in a french braid and you can see happiness in her baby blue eyes.**

Everyone is surprised to see that she looks like a blue eyed version of Glynda. But then, a different thought came to mind.

"Wait… She's also a teacher?...those poor kids…" A-Yang said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Glynda asked with a glare.

Every student in the theater went pale. "N-nothing!" they replied.

 **BIOS**

 **Name: Gale Nicholas Arcwitch**

Glynda's eyes went wide. "I-is that a world where… my brother existed?" Glynda asked.

"Yes… it is." Es answered.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Glynda Arcwitch**

 **Age: 32**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Therapist to Hunters**

"Hm, that is a rare profession, but we could really use more of them." Ozpin said.

"Yes, I agree." Glynda said with a smile as she beamed with pride at her son.

 **Weapons: His Pipe**

Glynda's smile then vanished. "His WHAT?!" she said with a dark tone as she had a fierce glare. Everyone nervously sweat at this as they scoot away from her.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Smoke Control, able to shape and control any smoke around him**

Glynda just stared at the words for a few minutes before she slumped with a sigh. "So… that's why he has that for a weapon…" this caused everyone to sigh in relief that she isn't going to go on a rampage

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: He uses transfiguration to make and control smoke when his Aura is gone**

Salem just sighs. Everyone looked at her confused before Ozpin spoke up. "That is a basic control exercise for elemental control making." He sighed.

This made Cici and Cindy realize they need to learn to control their magic. "U-um… Granny Salem? Could… could you teach me how to control my magic?" Cici shyly asked Salem.

Salem just stared at Cici making her nervous before walking over to her and glomping her in a bear hug. "I WOULD LOVE TO!" Salem states. Cici smiled and hugged back.

 **Dating: Married to Carol Arcwith formerly Carol Winchester**

Everyone is shocked to see he is married to Cardin's daughter. "So… that's another world where Cardin changed then?" W-Ruby asked. A good question as they don't see Glynda being happy with her son dating a racist's daughter.

 **Personality: Jokester, always planning, loves detective novels**

"Huh, guess he takes after his uncle then." W-Yang said.

"Well...yes. How do you know that?" Es asked, surprised.

W-Yang chuckled. "Kinda figured he was like that thanks to his "Joke" book I got." Glynda still wanted to find a way to steal it.

 **Note: Gale was named for his Uncle. He found his uncle's old journals when young and read them all. Later he discovered his uncle had written in the books in invisible ink. From there he decided to fulfill his uncle's goal of becoming a licensed therapist for Hunters. His mother cried when he got his doctorate saying if only his Uncle could see this day.**

Everyone is proud to see that he found his dream and succeeded in it. Glynda is shocked at hearing that her brother wrote in invisible ink in his journals. "Can I have a black light to check the journals?!" she asks. Wolf then had one appeared. She began looking through them only to find that his real journal is in invisible ink. She couldn't believe this. How secretive was her brother to do this? Now she had so much more about him to learn.

 **Name: Elphaba "Ellie" Arcwitch**

Glynda went wide-eyed with a blush. "T-that… That's the name of my mother…" Everyone was surprised to hear that.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Jaune and Glynda Arcwitch**

 **Age: 30**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Combat Instructor at Beacon**

Everyone then chuckled. "She is certainly her mother's daughter." Ozpin said with a smirk.

Glynda had a smile on her face. " _That's my girl._ " she thought proudly.

 **Weapons: Whip and Dagger**

"Wait… Why does the whip look familiar?" Glynda asked.

"That's because it belonged to your brother. She found her uncle's weapons in a trunk in the basement and you let her train with them " Es answered. Glynda was surprised. She got her brother's whip out, which she got when they were receiving gifts.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Telekinesis, she has inherited her mother's semblance to a T.**

Everyone laughs at the fact that most of Jaune's daughters inherited their mothers' semblance.

"Seems we have a bit of a trend." Winter chuckled.

"Yeah, seems that way." A-Yang said while laughing.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: Same as her mother**

Ozpin sighed in relief. When everyone looked at him puzzled, he cleared his throat. "W-well… it's no secret that beacon may not be still standing were it not for miss Goodwitch. So its good to know that there is still someone keeping it in one piece."

Glynda smiled hearing that. Then she had a smirk. "So does this mean i can finally get that raise?"

"I-i well… we don't exactly… have the budget." Ozpin admitted.

"That's probably why the food is weapons grade." Wolf remarked. That got a chuckle from many.

 **Dating: Widowed**

Juniper and Glynda both went wide eyed and turned to Wolf. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" they shouted at him.

"It will explain." he sighed.

 **Personality: Strict, Kind, and demanding of her students**

Everyone then begins to laugh. "Looks like she is the perfect blend of her parents." Kali giggled. Doing so causes Glynda to blush and smile even more at the thought of her being her daughter

 **Note: Ellie idolized her parents. She did everything she could to grow and be as strong as them. After graduating Beacon she fell in love with and married a young Faunus from Mistral. However he died in a mission gone bad and she spiraled into depression. After talking to her brother she decided to teach. Only for students and Parents alike to curse as it seemed the Goodwitch blood was strong in her and she was as much of a force of nature as her mother.**

Glynda is happy that her daughter looked up to her and smiles proudly.

Meanwhile all of the faunus in the room are happy Ellie was in a happy relationship with a Faunus and even married him, before they grow sad at hearing he died and she fell into depression.

"That's… Really sad…" Velvet spoke.

"Yeah, it is." Eve nodded as she wiped away a tear.

But then everyone is happy her brother talked to her and suggested she try teaching. Her students all realize that if a Goodwitch is teaching then they will all be a force of nature like Ms. Goodwitch is.

"Those kids will need a lot of help if they are going to survive." W-Yang spoke.

"Yeah. I kinda feel bad." Coco nodded.

"Anyway, now the next bunch of kids are actually in your future." Wolf said with a smirk. This made everyone both surprised and confused.

"U-um… before we start…" Cici said as she went over to Aida. She stutters out "M-mr. Aida?"

Aida then turned to her. "Yes?" he asked.

Cici gets nervous and takes a deep breath before "ThankyouforcomingIpaintedthisforyouhopeyoulikeit!" She then held out a painting of the castle. Everyone was confused.

Save for both Ruby's. Their semblances let them understand. They began mumbling for then to be untaped. A-Yang went over and pulled the tape of their mouths.

"OWIE!" they both shouted. They had tiny tears in their eyes.

"So? What did she say?" A-Weiss asked.

"Oh right, she said she made you a painting and that she hopes you like it. Also thank you for coming." W-Ruby said as A-Yang unbinded them.

"O-oh. Thank you." Aida said, surprised. He didn't know where to keep it though.

"Just put it in your hat. Like their Jaune said, it had infinite space." Es said.

"Oh, right." Aida nodded as he did so.

Unsure of what he saw, Oberon leans over and whispers "Was she nervous because she likes him or was it something else?" towards Wolf

"She never really gave her art to someone before. So you know, there is that." Wolf shrugged.

"Ah, okay." Oberon nodded.

"Well anyway, let's get started." Wolf said.

 **Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc**

 **Pic 1 is of Jaune holding a 2 1/2 year old Adrian as Terra lays in a hospital bed with Saphron curled against her holding a newborn baby in a pink blanket.**

Terra looked on wide eyed with a massive blush. Saphron then chuckled. "Well, you did say you wanted another baby.." She then held her wife's hand.

Terra blushed even more. "Y-yeah." she nodded with a smile.

 **Pic 2 is of Adrian now age 23 having a picnic and proposing to his cat Faunus girlfriend while his mothers, his 6 younger sisters, and his Aunt Cinder (though he still calls her Cici) all smiling and looking ready to cry.**

Both Saphron and Terra covered their mouths as tears began to build up. They couldn't believe they were seeing sir baby propose to a girl.

But then, Terra's eyes went wide as he saw all the girls there. "W-wait, are those…"

"Yep. They are all Adrian's little sisters." Wolf chuckled.

"Huh. Guess she liked taking a ride on the _croch_ ea mors." A-Yang punned. Everyone groaned at that. W-Yang however blushed hard, confusing her counterpart.

"Really Yang? Naming his… that, after his weapon?" A-Weiss cringed.

"Yep." A-Yang nodded

Kali however felt the faunus girl looked familiar. She couldn't figure out why.

 **Pic 3 is of Terra and Saphron's oldest daughter now a 20 year old blue eyed blond who looks like Jaune's female form graduating from Beacon with her mothers, her brother, and Salem (Looking human with graying blond hair) all hugging her.**

"Oh my gosh, she looks so beautiful!" Both Terra and Juniper squealed.

"Yeah, she certainly is." Saphron smiled.

Salem was surprised to see her human form. And with greying hair. She figured it was because of the ring Amp gave her.

 **Bio's**

 **Name: Adrian Jaune Cotta-Arc AKA The Black Night**

"You had his middle name be after Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well… we wanted a way of thanking him." Saphron said.

"You mean besides the sex?" Mercury chuckled. That earned him yet another smack.

"Not funny." Emerald growled.

"But what's with the black knight bit?" Nora asked, confused.

"I'm sure we will find out." Ren told his girlfriend.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Saphron (Mama) and Terra (Mom) Cotta-Arc, Fathered by Jaune Arc**

"It's still crazy knowing Jaune isn't a virgin." Coco said.

"Yeah, you never would have guessed." A-Yang nodded. They both nervously sweated when Juniper glared daggers at them.

 **Age: 23**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Hunter/Archeologist/Comic Artist**

"Kid have any free time?" Roman asked.

"Does seem to have quite a few jobs." Jackie nodded.

"I think it's AWESOME!" Nora and both Ruby's shouted.

 **Weapons: Varies as it changes as he uses his semblance**

Everyone was confused by that.

"Uh… what?" Tai asked.

"I'm drawing a blank." Qrow stated.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Cosplay Mimicry, able to use the weapons and skills of whoever he dresses as, has a preference for the costumes of Men who used pure skill.**

Everyone went wide eyed at that.

"So cool!" A-Ruby said.

"Yeah, he just dresses like someone and he can fight like them?" W-Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Seems a bit similar to yours Bunbun." Coco snickered. This made Velvet blush.

"But it seems like he has to wear the right costume beforehand to have it be effective. What if he wears a costume that has abilities that won't help?" Winter asked.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: Uses his Magic to switch his costumes in the midst of battle to better use his semblance**

"O-oh…" Winter was blushing with embarrassment.

"Hmm… That does seem very interesting." Ozpin said.

"I agree. I had only seen a rare few with storage magic before." Salem nodded.

 **Dating: Engaged to Catherine "Cat" Belladonna (Kali and Ghira's second daughter born 7 months after they return to Remnant)**

Kali, Ghira and both Blake's eyes go wide at this. "W-wait, seven months? Then… does that mean…" Kali asked as she looked at her belly.

"Yep, you are currently around two months pregnant. You just haven't started showing the signs yet." Wolf chuckled.

Kali then started to smile. She hugged Ghira tightly. "We're going to have another baby!" she squealed. She hasn't been this happy since the times she found out she was pregnant with Blake and when she was born. Followed by when Blake said her first word and took her first step.

Ghira was smiling happily. That was until his wife started hugging a little too tight. First he was having trouble breathing, then he felt like he was going to break. As he thought that, a loud SNAP filled the theater and Ghira went limp. Everyone cringed at it.

"OH MY GOSH, GHIRA!" shrieked Kali.

"Oof. Here Ghira, let me help." Wolf said. He then healed Ghira's snapped spine.

"T-thank you." Ghira groaned.

"I am so sorry Ghira." Kali said as she hugged him more gently.

"It's fine Kali, really." Ghira assured. He tried to recover a bit from how woozy he was.

Kali just sighed and relaxed. Both Blake's however wondered what kind of relationship they would have if they were an older sister.

"Anyway, seems like Belladonna's seem to have a thing for Arc's at this point." Emerald said.

Kali then laughed a little. Everyone looked at her quizzically. "Well, back when we went to Beacon and before I ever met Ghira, Nicholas was one of my earliest crushes. I was about to go pounce on him and tell him, but then I bumped into Juniper who just gave me a serious glare. It was like she was looking into my soul." Kali said with a pout.

"Sometimes I think the reason she was team leader was because of her ability to keep us under control." Willow sighed.

"That is exactly why I put her in charge." Ozpin smirked.

"Wait… Kali had a crush on me?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes dear. You were just too dense to realize." Juniper nodded.

"Well I can't blame her." Maria cackled. "Back in my younger days, I had the pleasure of sleeping with an Arc. Best I could have ever had. His name was Henry."

"Wait, uncle Henry?" Nicholas asked, surprised.

"He's your uncle eh?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. My father Richard had two brothers. John and Henry." Nicholas nodded. (Try to guess who those three reference together.)

"Huh. So how is he? Maybe we could catch up after all these years." Maria smiled.

"He… died during the war… that bastard John betrayed the Arc family and all of Vale by selling us out to Mantle. Henry sacrificed himself to cover our retreat. His son David was devastated. He was taken in by my father soon after everything. He now runs a camp. John was disowned by the Arc's and his son Felix was also taken in. From what I last heard from Felix, he became a mercenary." Nicholas sighed.

Maria looked down saddened. "I.. I'm sorry to hear that… hard to believe he's gone…" Maria sighed. "How old was he?"

"He was 28. My father was born quite a bit before his brothers. My father was two years from beacon when he became a brother." Nicholas sighed.

"28… so only a couple years after we met… Damn noble idiota…" Maria said sadly.

Everyone listened on to the story. They all felt a little sad hearing about Henry while also being pissed at John.

 **Personality: Kind, Fun Loving, Caring**

"He may not look like Jaune, but Adrian seems to take after him in personality." Terra chuckled.

"Yeah, seems so." Saphron nodded.

 **Note: Adrian possesses a perfect memory, meaning he remembers everything from the age of 1 to now in perfect detail. Adrian learned to draw from Cici as a young child. He always loved to see her and his Uncle Jaune growing up. Cici is the one who always encouraged him to draw and to follow his dreams. Jaune taught him how to use a sword for when he couldn't use his semblance. He is the oldest of 7 and loves all his sisters. He met his girlfriend when Blake was babysitting him and her sister at the same time when he was 6, they became best friends and eventually started dating in Signal. Adrian loves to write comics based on the worlds his family and him saw when he was younger. He is the founding member of The Thirteen Knights of Arcadia, the other members are 12 of his half siblings. They are an organization respected by each Council and are known to follow only the Old Code as it was taught to them by Jaune.**

When reading that Adrian has a perfect memory, everyone couldn't help but stare at him.

Just then, Emerald didnt slap, but punched the back of Mercury's head. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for swearing so much in front of the baby with the perfect memory!" Emerald chastised.

"Wait, so he helps found a group of knights?" A-Yang asked.

"Looks like it." Ren nodded.

 **Name: Salem "Sally" Rouge Cotta-Arc, AKA The Azure Knight**

Salem's eyes went wide seeing that the baby was named after her. She couldn't believe her eyes at this.

Saphron and Terra smile at Salem's surprised look. "I think that's a perfect name for her." Saphron chuckled.

"I agree." Terra nodded. This made Salem blush.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Saphron (Mama) and Terra (Mom) Cotta-Arc, Fathered by Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Huntress/Artist**

Everyone is shocked to see she is an artist. "Can we see some of her work?" Cici asked, only for Es to create a life sized marble statue of Ozma and Salem titled "Eternal Lovers"

The two had massive blushes on their faces at this.

 **Weapons: Sword and shield**

Both Ruby's grumble while everyone laughs a bit. "She is certainly Jaune's alright." Pyrrha smiled.

"Tell me about it." A-Yang smirked.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Enhanced Reflex, she is faster, and stronger due to how she sees the world going slower around her than it does for others.**

Everyone is shocked at that and think that that would help her out not only in fights but at home. Maria however cackled. "Nice to see someone with a similar semblance."

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: All we know is she was trained by Salem in the basics before she started to create her own magic fighting style.**

Salem just stared at the screen blankly for a minute. Cici was beginning to get concerned. "G-granny? Are you okay?"

Just then, Salem let out a very, VERY loud squeal, hurting the ears of even the none faunus in the theater. "I can't wait to train her!" Salem gushed.

Everyone was surprised by this, until Ozpin started laughing, before he explained. "She always did want to teach the kids more magic, so now she gets a chance to be a magic teacher." he chuckled.

 **Dating: Recently broke up with her girlfriend, it was mutual and they are still friends.**

Everyone is disappointed it didn't work out, but are happy they are friends.

 **Personality: Kind, motherly, shy**

Everyone begins laughing. "She is certainly her father's daughter." Nicholas laughed.

"Yes, seems so." Ozpin nodded.

 **Note: Sally was born 9-10 months after her parents returned to Remnant. Named for her ancestor who she calls Nana, Sally is a skilled mage. She learned to use her Uncles weapon style and even loves to practice her sword skills in her Nana's home as she creates Grimm for Sally to fight, starting with the weakest until she can single handedly take out a hoard of Grimm. She is considered one of the best sculptors in Remnant, able to carve Flesh from Stone, meaning able to make a statue that looks to be alive. She is the Azure Knight, 3rd in command of the Knighthood. She leads a team of 40 soldiers in the Knighthood and earned her position as 3rd in command.**

Everyone is proud of what she can do. "You know, the hoards she goes against are all Alpha class Grimm." Wolf said.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Summer.

"Seriously?!" Qrow asked.

"So cool!" cheered Nora. This caused the experienced Huntsman to be shocked and proud, and the students to look at her pic in awe

 **Winter and Ciel Schnee-Soleil**

 **1st pic is of Winter and Ciel holding newborn babies in the hospital. In Winter's arms is a baby boy with white hair. In Ciel's is a baby girl with Ciel's skin tone and Jaune's hair.**

Willow, and both Weiss' squeal at how cute their grandchildren/niece and nephew were. Though, A-Weiss was surprised to learn her sister was in a relationship with the girl named Ciel. Winter just smiled happily at this.

Just then, Qrow spoke up. "Your kids are pretty cute Ice-queen." Winter rolled her eyes thinking he was poking fun, but when she turned around, she was surprised to see him with a proud smile on.

 **2nd pic is of the white haired boy now 20, with long hair pulled back into a ponytail teaching one of his half sisters by Terra, she looks just like a younger version of her mother, how to fence, his shirt is off showing his torso in scars. His eyes look like a hawks and his fingers have claws on them. On his face you can see a proud smile.**

Everyone will be shocked to see his animal features, only for Wolf to cut them off before they can ask any questions. "It will explain." he told them. Terra squeals seeing her daughter learning from her half brother. She thought it was so wonderful to know how close they were.

 **3rd pic is of the little girl now 20 working in a flower shop, she is wearing a sundress with a wide brimmed sun hat on. She is smiling as she hands a bouquet of flowers to a little girl who looks like Ruby.**

Winter's smile is so big that everyone else's facial muscles hurt just from looking at it. Meanwhile, Summer and Ruby, seeing the little girl are both shocked and happy to see another generation of Rose.

Summer then looked to her husband with a big smile. She was already planning to wring him dry, and Qrow could sense that. He felt a chill run right up his spine.

 **Bio's**

 **Name: Nicholas "Nick" Qrow Schnee-Soliel, AKA The White Knight of the Faunus**

Nicholas chuckled a bit. "I'm flattered you would name him after me."

"Actually… she named him after her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee…" Wolf chuckled nervously.

Nick then deflated with an embarrassed and depressed look. June patted her husband's back. "There there dear."

Qrow is just shocked that the boy is also named after him. He is also both surprised and is proud that he and his oldest daughter actually do get along... eventually. Winter was just as surprised as he was to see this.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Winter (Ma) and Ciel (Mom) Schnee-Soliel, Fathered by Jaune Arc**

"Wait, what?!" asked a shocked A-Weiss.

"Oh yeah, earlier after finding out Adrian was Jaune's. Ice-queen senior asked if Jaune would be willing to do the same for her and Ciel." W-Yang chuckled.

"Hehe, even after all the times you turned him down, he still has a kid with a Schnee, and they are cute as hell. Guess you miss your chance Weiss-cream." A-Yang smirked.

"Shut it Xiao-Long!" A-Weiss said annoyed. W-Weiss just deflated, hoping she didn't really miss her chance.

W-Ruby placed her hand on her partner/half sister's shoulder. "It's okay Weiss." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Ruby." W-Weiss smiled back.

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Hunter/Miner**

Everyone is shocked by his second job, especially the Faunus in the room.

"Well that's… surprising…" Sienna said.

"You're telling me." Ilia nodded.

 **Weapons: Rapier and dagger**

Winter then beamed with pride seeing her son have the same weapon as her.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Glyphes, he inherited his family semblance.**

The Schnee family all feel smug that he has the family semblance.

"Don't really know why you're so smug. You know damn well he was going to have it." Neo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… yes. But it is still nice to see." Winter blushed.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: uses his magic to shape shift his body into animals, and to shift parts of his body to gain attributes of animals. He also uses his magic to create his glyphes in the air.**

Everyone is shocked. But then Es spoke up. "You know, he actually inherited the ability to turn into animals from Qrow, and he experimented to see if he could turn into a Faunus and found he prefers to be a faunus to a normal human. He is usually a bird one as it has to do with repressed faunus genes combined with the magical ability Qrow has."

"...huh." responded Qrow and Winter.

 **Dating: A nice rabbit Faunus**

Winter then had a smile. "May I have a picture?" she asked. Wolf snapped his fingers and a picture appeared in Winter's hands. It showed Nicky and a white haired rabbit Faunus girl smiling at each other as if they are the only people in the world. Winter smiled even more seeing how happy he was.

 **Personality: Loyal, Kind, Honest**

This .ade Winter smile, and A-Weiss chuckle. "Seems he took the best from Jaune." she said. This made everyone chuckle.

 **Note: His Mothers named him after Nicholas Schnee, an honorable man Winter wished he would become like, and Qrow Branwen a man who after Winter got to know him came to realize he is a dedicated husband and a dedicated warrior. He grew up knowing his grandfather as a sober man, as he cut back on his drinking to the point of giving his flask to Winter whenever the kids visited to let her know he was sober the entire time. He believes in the old code and trains to keep his family honor intact. Nick is ambidextrous, but prefers to use his dagger in his left hand as that is his natural dominant hand. His dagger that was a gift by Salem Umbra is his medium for his magic. While he is a licensed Huntsman he prefers to work in the Dust Mine when he isn't on a job. He makes sure his Aunt's policies are being followed and due to his ability to disguise himself he is able to be the mole his aunt needed to uncover who was corrupt and who is honest in following her policies. Due to this he earned the name he poses in the Arcadian Knighthood, The White Knight of the Faunus. He earned his position as the second in command of the knighthood. All the "Soldiers" in his battalion are Faunus Miners who he taught to fight. They protect the outer towns where the Miners live and do more good than the town Guard when bandits or Grimm or Bandits show up.**

Qrow is surprised he goes that far for his grandchildren before realizing that he wouldn't want them to turn into drunks like him. Winter, Weiss, and Willow are all proud of Nicky and how he helps the faunus and his aunt. Meanwhile, Salem is surprised that his dagger is medium and that she made it for him.

"Why were bandits listed twice?" Raven asked.

"Wolf then spoke up. "Well bandits with a little b are regular criminals, while Bandits with a big B are bandit clans like your clan."

"Ah, I see." Raven nodded.

"You know, I feel I should also mention that time is always changing, so there is a huge chance that the knight order won't happen." Wolf mentioned.

"Wait, what? How does that work?" W-Weiss asked.

"Time is complicated. It isn't really a straight line. It's all a bunch of… wibbly wobbly… timey wimey… stuff…" Wolf said elecuantly. Oberon and Aida snickered at the reference.

"Well put…" A-Weiss deadpanned.

"Lost your train of thought didn't you?" W-Weiss asked.

Wolf then cleared his throat. "Ahem, y-yeah kinda… anyway, sometimes it only takes a single change, no matter how small, to affect everything in a major way. Anyone here heard of the butterfly effect?" Wolf asked. The only ones to raise their hands were Aida, Oberon and Es. Wolf sighed and face palmed.

"W-well of course. I-it's so simple. But why don't you explain so i know if you know." A-Weiss said.

"Oh don't even pull that shit. I am not putting up with one of those." Wolf glared. His eyes actually glowed for a second, making A-Weiss eep with a blush. Wolf then sighed. "To put it short, if you mess with the tiniest detail, you could end up changing the course of history. Like if you step on a butterfly, you could prevent or cause major things." Wolf explained. That got an 'oh' from everyone.

"Sounds complicated." Summer said.

"To add to the complicated mess, sometimes you could affect things that had happened before your meddling." Wolf said.

"Wait, that makes no sense." Tai said.

"How can changing the future affect the past?" Penny asked confused.

"Well like I said, time isn't a straight line. And if you're not careful, you could create a time boom. Break the sonic barrier and you create a sonic boom. It's similar, except it sends ripples through time, past, present, and future. Of course that usually only happens when speedsters time travel." Wolf said. Everyone then turned to the Ruby's and Summer. This made the Rose's blush.

"Of course, there is the other theory that time travel is actually similar to traveling to alternate dimensions like what we're doing right now. Whereas even if you made an epic change to prevent something, it doesn't even affect the time you originated." Oberon says

"Oh don't even get me started on the differences between a universe and a dimension. It's like a minor universe that's connected to other dimensions. And all those dimensions together still add up to a single universe." Wolf sighed. Those in the theater couldn't really wrap their heads around how confusing all this was.

 **Name: Juniper "June" Willow Schnee-Soliel**

Willow blushed hard, While Juniper had a proud look on her face.

"Um… June, I feel I should mention that she was named after Ciel's mother who passed years before." Es said.

Now it was Juniper's turn to deflate. Nicholas chuckled and patted his wife's back. "There there dear."

"Don't patronize me Nicholas." Juniper growled.

"I'm sure it would make you feel better to know you and all the other Arc's call her June bug." Wolf said. That made Juniper smile a little from how cute it was.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Winter (Ma) and Ciel (Mom) Schnee-Soliel, Fathered by Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Floweriest**

Winter and everyone else was surprised. But then Winter smiled knowing that she at least has a safe profession.

 **Weapons: NA**

"AH COME ON!" shouted both Ruby's.

Winter had got annoying. "Knock it off!" she shouted as she instinctively threw her hands up at the two. Just then, massive snow balls shot out and hit both Ruby's in the face. Winter looked at her hands in surprise.

"Huh, looks like you activated your magic. Guess you have ice elemental magic." Wolf chuckled. Everyone was surprised by that.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Aura Enhancement, she inherited her "Father's" semblance to a T**

Everyone just laughs at this. "Looks like she takes after her birth father." Sienna chuckled.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: She uses life Magic similar to the Deceased Gardner Family, growing her flowers faster and in any season**

Salem and everyone is shocked that she has the magic of one of the extinct clans, and proud of how she uses it daily to make others smile with her flowers. Salem just couldn't stop smiling imagining herself having her and her granddaughter garden together.

 **Dating: NA**

 **Personality: Loving, Kind, a Pacifist**

"That would be the only reason I wouldn't train my daughter wouldn't be trained to defend herself." Winter stated. Everyone gave it some thought and decided they would be the same.

 **Note: She and her twin brother were born 10 months after her Ma returned to Remnant. She did train as a child before finding she was unable to bring herself to hurt even a fly. She later found a love of flowers and opened her own flower shop. She loves all of her half siblings, and loves talking to them. She is the one they go to for advice in their personal lives. She is a kind loving woman who even the most die hard Faunus in her small town will agree isn't like Jacques and is instead a kind girl who cares about their health and well being. She is considered the town's Blond Angel of Kindness. She loves her Funcle (Father-Uncle) Jaune, as Adrian started calling him when they discovered Jaune was their father, and is the apple of her mother's eyes. She and Nick are the only children Winter and Ciel had as Ciel was informed she couldn't have any more children after June was born, due to ovarian cancer. Winter refused to have more children when her wife couldn't.**

Everyone is shocked at what happened to Ciel. "Well… now that we know it will happen, we can prepare for it and try to either prevent it or catch it early on." Winter said. She could hopefully help her.

"I'm glad she is so caring of the faunus in her town." Velvet smiled. She and all the other girls who like Jaune realize that she is the perfect big sister for their children.

 **Pic One is of Ilia holding Juliet with a smile on her face and with Kali and Blake making cooing noises at their niece and granddaughter.**

Ilia was surprised, but then she, as well as Kali and both Blake's all smiled and looked at Juliet.

"She is certainly a little cutie." Kali giggled.

"She certainly is." A-Blake smiled.

 **Pic two is of her, her in a bridesmaid dress at her brother's wedding to two women.**

"Oh look Ghira, it's our second daughter's wedding!" Kali smiled.

"Yes but… who is the second girl?" Ghira asked.

"Huh, guess Arc's are just natural ladies men." A-Yang said with a chuckle.

 **Pic three is of her store front. The storefront was made of a dark wood, which according to Adrian, is made from a splinter of wood from A world tree , the wood is carved with many creatures and warriors doing battle, all reaching for the faded gold handle. Desperately trying to get into the building. Above the door are the words "Pheonix Warehouse" and where the EST. the date was broken because all that's left is an 8 laying on its side. She is seen standing in front of it with Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, Jaune Arc, all her siblings, and her mother next to and around her as she cuts the ribbon**

Everyone was surprised she owns a shop, especially one named after the warehouse. Ilia was happy to see her daughter have a job she can enjoy.

 **Name: Juliet Amitola**

 **Race: Chameleon Faunus**

 **Parents: Jaune Arc and Ilia Amitola**

 **Age: 23**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Shop Owner**

Ilia just smiled more. She was happy to know her little girl would be happy and safe.

 **Weapons: She uses a whip similar to her mother**

Just then, both Ruby's rushed towards Ilia. "You got to tell us about your whip!" they squealed.

Ilia was blushing and was overwhelmed. Just then, a blast of snow hit them and knocked them down.

Winter had a big smirk as she looked at her hands. "I believe I am getting the hang of this." Just as she said that, she ended up blasting herself with snow. "...or not…" she sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about it Ice-queen senior." W-Yang said.

A-Yang smirked. "Yeah, you just need to…"

"Wait a minute…" W-Blake realized.

"Yang don't you dare!" A-Ruby warned.

"CHILL!" both Yang's punned. They began laughing as everyone, save for Tai, groaned.

"...you know, i like puns. I like dad jokes. I laugh at even the dumbest of them...but i'm sorry to say that that pun was one of the worst snow related puns i have heard." Oberon says, causing both Yang's to pout sadly. After a brief moment, he then says "Now normally i'm a ICE (nice) guy, but when you try to out SNOWMEN (Showmen) the king of puns, you gotta SNOW (show) some class." He says as he puts on sunglasses and an awesome guitar riff play's in the background

"Oh come on Oberon, let COOLER heads prevail." Wolf said with a wolfish grin with his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Try not to GLACIAR (glaze) over the fact that they are the pun queens of their world. It would be COLD of you to insult them like that. Besides, if IGLU (I knew) you would get like this, I wouldn't have let you stay." Wolf smirked.

"...let's call this a draw. I can't think of anymore that could pre-HAIL over you." Oberon says

"Eh, SNOW problem." Wolf shrugged. "Wouldn't want our puns to be SLED (dead) tired." he had a grin like sans from undertale. Fitting since he wears a blue hoodie. Everyone, save for Tai and both Yang's groaned at these puns.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Life Sense, able to sense all life around her from Humans, and Faunus, including Grimm.**

Everyone is shocked and impressed with her semblance. "That… that could be incredibly helpful." Winter said.

"Yes, I can only imagine how it could help in many missions." Glynda nodded. Ilia just smiles more.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: She uses her magic to create explosions to throw her enemies of balance**

Ilia's smile fades into a deadpan expression. Nora however jumped out of her seat and cheered. "It's like she has magic grenades!" Ren tried desperately to calm her down.

 **Dating: Currently dating a nice Female Cat Faunus...with a tail.**

Everyone who remembered how Ilia blushed when she saw W-Blake with a tail laughed. W-Blake blushed, but then turned to Ilia with a smirk. "Like mother, like daughter." Ilia blushed more.

"I… don't get it." A-Ruby said.

"Turns out Ilia has a thing for tails since she blushed when she saw our Blake with one." W-Yang said. That got an 'oh' from A-Rwby.

"Huh, guess you could say, she loves chasing tail." A-Yang smirked. That got groans from everyone, but a massive blush from her counterpart. "Okay, what's going on with you?" she asked.

Just then, Wolf appeared besides her and whispered. "Your counterpart is actually a massive virgin. She never even kissed someone. Just don't tell anyone, she wants it kept a secret."

"W-wait seriously?!" she shout whispered. Wolf just nodded. A-Yang was confused to hell and back that there is a version of her that is a blushing virgin. She expected that more for Ruby, then again, the reverse was true for her sister's counterpart. These versions were weird like that she supposed.

 **Personality: Loyal, Loving, and Fun Loving**

"She is certainly her parents daughter." Sienna commented, making Ilia smile.

"That's right, she got Jaune's loyalty." June spoke with a smile.

"And she also got Ilia's loving nature" Kali giggled. Ilia blushed when she said that.

"And she has her father's fun loving side." Saphron nodded.

 **Note: Though created in a lab, her family loves her just the same. She was raised by her mother, father, and Grandparents to be a good person. She loves Ghira and Kali enough to the point that she calls them grandma and grandpa. She believes that one day Humans and Faunus will be equal. She is currently the Owner of Phoenix Warehouse Menagerie Branch.**

Kali squealed reading how much Juliet saw her as family. Ghira smiled a bit and spoke. "I'm proud of how close we are to her." Ilia smiled when he said that. She was happy she has close friends and family that love her daughter.

Es then spoke up. "You know, the store she owns is a branch of my husband's Warehouse and it has items from across the multiverse, but only those that need what she sells can enter."

"Then I question how she can make a steady income." Winter said.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Es chuckled.

 **Pic one is of Juniper holding triplet girls, all with blue eyes and blond hair. One is a wolf Faunus, one has shaggy hair, the last has long flowing hair.**

Juniper and Nicholas both went wide eyed at this. Saphorn just chuckled. "Looks like I got some new sisters. And triplets this time. A new record." she chuckled.

"But… Why is one a wolf faunus? Do you have any wolf faunus in either of your ancestry?" Velvet asked.

"Not that i know of, no." Juniper said.

"Same. The only faunus ancestry I know of is my father's lion dna." Nicholas nodded.

 **Pic two is of the girls all dressed in the Beacon uniform.**

"Oh my god, they look so cute!" Juniper squealed.

"Hehe, they certainly are." Nicholas chuckled.

"It is like all the Arc girls are drop dead gorgeous." Coco smirked.

"Seems like it." Emerald nodded.

Terra blushed a bit as she looked at Saphron. She could certainly agree.

 **Pic three is of the Wolf Faunus now age 22 in a gym.**

"Oh, looks like Verte has a new workout buddy." Saphron chuckled.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that." Terra chuckled.

"From the sound of her, I'd love to have a spar with her. Hope she exists in our world." A-Yang chuckled as she cracked her knuckles.

 **Pic four is of the shaggy haired sister with the whites of her eyes black using Ruby's Black Rose with Black Fire instead of the usual Plasma.**

Both Ruby's just looked in awe with starry eyes. Summer even joined in this time.

"Wait, why are the whites of her eyes black?" A-Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy." A-Yang nodded.

"You got a problem with that?!" Maria and Salem shouted with glares.

"N-no!" A-Yang replied with a nervous sweat.

"Really don't want to piss those two off." Wolf chuckled.

"I bet." Oberon chuckled.

 **Pic five is of the long haired sister, using two hand guns while in a black trench coat, a red scarf covering her mouth, a black hat, and a black women's pants suit on. (Look up The Shadow, that's the only way I could describe his clothes for a woman)**

Nora then giggled. "She looks like an edgy superhero."

"Yeah, just look at her. A little heavy on the black." W-Yang chuckled.

"Hey!" shouted both Blake's, Ruby's, and as well as Salem and Summer. Them being the ones that wore the most black.

"S-sorry…" W-Yang chuckled as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

 **Name: Lupa Arc, The Golden Wolf**

"Lupa huh? I think that's a lovely name." Juniper smiled.

"And pretty fitting." Qrow chuckled.

 **Parents: Nicholas and Juniper Arc**

 **Race: Faunus**

Everyone was still curious about how she was a wolf faunus.

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Ghost Pack, summons a pack of Ghost like Wolfs**

"WOW, SO COOL!" both Ruby's squealed.

"Now that sounds like an awesome semblance." Coco smirked as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"Yes, it certainly seems like it could be very useful." Glynda nodded.

 **Weapon: A pair of gauntlets that creates 3 blades on each hand**

"Oh my gosh, she has claws?! That is so amazing!" W-Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, she could be all swish swish, STAB!" A-Ruby said as she swung her fists around. She then had her arms in an X style.

Oberon, Aida and Wolf all looked at each other as they snickered at the reference.

 **Magic: Medium**

 **Magic Use: Uses her magic to shift to full Wolf large enough for her Grandfather Richard to ride like a horse**

"That must be a very large wolf then. My father is a giant after all." Nucholas said.

"Tell me about it. The guy makes a tall guy look small." Qrow nodded.

 **Occupation: Huntress**

"She definitely turns out like Verte." Saphron chuckled.

 **Dating: Single**

Juniper then pouted. "Why doesn't my baby have anyone special…" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well most of us don't seem to have our eyes on anyone mom. I'm the only one married." Saphron said. "I mean, Violate just went through a break up, and Verte doesn't really want to think about that right now."

Juniper huffed again. "Well still…"

 **Personality: Gruff, Loyal, and strict**

All the guys except Nick laugh. "Looks like she takes a bit after you and your old man, Nick." Qrow chuckled.

"Especially when angry." Tai chuckled.

Juniper then sighed. "I hope he doesn't have his stupidity…"

"Hey!" whined Nicholas.

 **Notes: Her and her sister were conceived in the Theater, a Nexus of reality. They each absorbed a sliver of the power of the Gods that their parents were around. Lupa is the eldest, and most loyal. To fight a member of her Pack is to ask to be killed. She possesses Wolf's power. She can either be found on a mission, at the Arc house, or in her log cabin she built on Patch. All her nieces and nephews love to hunt in the woods with her as she hunts deer and moose while in wolf form and they learn to shoot guns and bows and arrows from her back.**

Everyone is stunned that the kids all have powers similar to the three God's they met. Just then, all the girls who like Jaune think about how they would be a good influence on their kids.

"Do I name my children after any of you in some way?" June asked. It was only then for Wolf and Es to nod.

 **Name: Midnight Arc, The Black Flames Return**

Chuckles then filled the room. But Cici was curious about something. "Is she named after daddy?" she asked.

"More like his family." Wolf responds.

 **Parents: Nicholas and Juniper Arc**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Black Fire, able to create Adrian Midnight-Phoenix's signature black flames that can burn a person's Aura.**

Everyone was so shocked, their eyeballs threatened to pop out of their sockets from how wide their eyes got.

"Um, did i help her learn to use it?" Cici asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Wolf chuckled. Cici smiled at that. She was happy to help someone learn.

 **Weapon: A Bo Staff/Scythe similar to Black Rose only with Flames carved into the design**

W-Ruby then had a smug look on her face. "I probably made it for her."

"Hate to burst your bubble sweetie, but Midna found it among my husband's items in your world." Es told her. That made W-Ruby deflate with a pout.

 **Magic: Medium**

 **Magic Usage: Able to create her Flames without any Aura.**

Cici is beaming while Salem is happy to see that she will have a way to use her semblance without risking her life

 **Dating: Single**

Juniper huffed even more at this while pouting. She even started grumbling angrily, making Nicholas back away from her.

 **Personality: Stoic, Kind, and dedicated to her job and family**

Juniper and Nick are happy to see she takes after them. But a question was at the back of their heads. "Where did she get her stoic nature from?" Nicholas asked.

Esmeralda speaks up to answer. "When they inherited our powers, they also inherited a bit of our personalities. My husband Adrian was a stoic man when sober and sane."

"Then explain why Lupa is strict? I am anything but. Hell, I usually break the rules other gods make for shits and giggles." Wolf asked. Es just kinda shrugged.

 **Notes: Same as her sister, she is also one of the few who decided to study for more than just a Huntsman lifestyle. Her cousin Cinder taught her how to blow glass, and is recognized as one of the best in the field. She smiles so rarely that her family believes that she can put the sun to shame when she shows how happy she is. To date only her family has ever seen her show ANY emotion aside from sarcasm, or a smirk.**

"Oh I can't wait to teach her!" Cici cheered.

" _Oh just shut up."_ Cindy growled.

Everyone else is stunned to hear that she rarely smiles. "That's actually another part of my husband. As to date, aside from the kids, only Gale, Summer, Elsa, and myself could make him smile, and Gale was the only one able to make him laugh." Es explained.

 **Name: Esmeralda "Ella" Arc, The Shadow**

Esmeralda just blushes at this, while everyone laughs.

"Wait, why is she called the shadow?" Nora asked, confused.

"It will most likely explain." Ren told her.

 **Parents: Nicholas and Juniper Arc**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Shadow, able to hide all but her own shadow as well as use shadows to form melee weapons**

"It appears to be a stronger version of my semblance." Ren states. He supposed that made sense. His semblance came from him being a descendant of Es.

 **Weapon: Twin swords that form a Bow, and when as The Shadow she uses two .45 Cal Pistols**

Both Ruby's drool at seeing what her weapons are. But Nora was getting annoyed. "But why is she called shadow!" she yelled as she threw her arms up.

 **Magic: Medium**

 **Magic Usage: Uses the Shadows to hide allies or even hypnotize human, Faunus, and Grimm**

Salem starts giggling about all she can teach her. She begins to make so many plans in her pale little head about what kinds of lessons to give the young girl.

 **Dating: Single**

June's face was red with anger. She looked like she was going to explode. Nick was currently on the other side of the theater from her till she cooled off.

 **Personality: Motherly to Family and Friends, Sadistic to enemies, and Loyal to those who earn it**

"She certainly takes after her mother." Nicholas says, still keeping his distance.

"Wait, am I known to be sadistic?" Juniper asked.

"Sometimes. But only to those that deserve it." Es told her. June blushed a bit at this.

 **Notes: Same as her sisters, she possesses Esmeralda's power. She has a sadistic side that she has suppressed until she stopped a rapist. She now acts as a Vigilante when not on missions. She is the one who Midnight goes to when sad if Rouge isn't close by.**

Nora then jumped up. "Thats why she is called that! She is an edgy superhero!" she laughed. Everyone else kinda laughed at how ridiculous that was.

 **Pic one is of Qrow and Summer holding a newborn baby with silver eyes**

Summer, Qrow and both Ruby's looked on with their eyes wide. Summer looked at Qrow with a look he knew all too well. It was her "I'm going to wring you dry" look. He was definitely not going to sleep for a while now.

 **Pic two is of Qrow and a little boy playing in a park**

Summer smiled at this. "Look who is an awesome dad." she giggled.

"Hehe, thanks Shortstack." Qrow chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

 **Pic three is of the little boy now grown and looking like a silver eyed version of Qrow holding his new hunting license with a smirk on his face**

Summer giggled again. "And it looks like he takes after his handsome father." she said as she stroked Qrow's face. Willow was feeling very jealous right now.

 **Name: Garnet Rose**

"Oh that's a lovely name for him." Summer smiled giddily.

 **Parents: Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Speed, he has his mother and sister semblance**

Summer and both Ruby's laughed a bit at this. "Guess us Rose's are a speedy bunch." Summer smiled.

"Looks like it." Qrow chuckled.

 **Weapon: Same as his father**

Qrow had a proud look on his face.

 **Magic: Low**

 **Magic Usage: Same as his father**

"So a whole family of bird brains." Tai chuckled. Raven pouted at him. "S-sorry Rae."

"Watch it Tai." Qrow warned.

 **Career: Huntsman**

"YEAH! I can help train my baby brother!" W-Ruby giggled.

"...lucky…" A-Ruby pouted. Isn't really possible for her to have him in her world.

 **Dating: Single**

"Aw…" Summer pouted.

"Hey don't worry, Shortstack. I'm sure he will find someone." Qrow assured.

"Thanks Qrow." Summer smiled.

 **Personality: Cocky, kind, and a little Crazy**

"Seems like your kid." Willow smirked.

"Hey!" Summer whined.

"Not exactly wrong." Juniper chuckled. Summer pouted at this assault.

 **Notes: The only son of Qrow Branwen, Garnet grew up looking up to his sister's. He considers being a Huntsman his duty and loves a good fight. He turns into a bird simply because he loves to fly when thinking.**

YEAH! Ruby Rose, world's greatest big sister!" cheared W-Ruby.

"Aw, I'm sure you'd be a great big sister, sis." W-Yang chuckled as she noogied W-Ruby.

"ACK!" W-Ruby groaned.

 **First pic is of Qrow and Willow holding a newborn girl with black hair and red eyes.**

Willow and Qrow's eyes went wide at this. Summer just laughed a bit. "Looks like i have a sister to share my husband with." that made everyone blushed as she said this.

"S-Summer!" Willow squealed.

"What? It's true." Summer chuckled.

 **Second pic is of the same girl now in a Beacon uniform chasing Adrian and Cat with ropes, a collar, and whips in her hands.**

Summer and Maria are now laughing their asses off as Qrow, Willow and the Belladonna family stare in shock.

"Damn, she makes the Belladonna's seem like they don't have a kinky bone in their body." Coco said.

"She kinda looks like Weiss with a pallet swap." W-Yang pointed out.

"Yes, she looks like how I was worried about her turning out in the past, hoping Jacques never found out." Willow sighed.

"Yeah. But she dresses like a punk rocker." W-Yang nodded.

Not untrue. She was seen wearing a torn red shirt with the Schnee logo on it, a black, spiked, leather jacket, torn up jeans and boots. She also had spiked bracelets and a choker. She even has black eyeliner and lipstick. Strangely enough she also has the same scar as Weiss.

Both Weiss' notice something else about her. They then placed their hands on their chests. "Why is she so much bigger than me?" W-Weiss asked. She had a body like Yang's.

"Probably her Branwen genes. She does seem to have more of her father's characteristics then you." Wolf shrugged.

"OH COME ON!" both Weiss' shouted. They couldn't believe they had to wait a few more years, but their future sister grows up faster.

 **Third pic is of her, Adrian, and Cat getting married with her in a black wedding dress, tied up, with a ball gag in her mouth.**

"...w-well… at least we now know who the second girl in the wedding is…" Kali said.

Everyone is more focused on the fact that the girl is tied up and gagged. None more so than W-Weiss. "WHY IS MY SISTER DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" she screamed.

"It will explain." Wolf told her.

 **Name: Bleiss Arc (formerly Branwen, formerly Schnee)**

Everyone was surprised she changed her name twice. "Why did she do that?" Willow asked.

"Wait and see." Wolf restated.

"Well the name definitely fits. She looks like a black Weiss." A-Yang chuckled..

 **Parents: Qrow Branwen and Willow Schnee**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Glyphs, inherited the Schnee family semblance**

All the Schnee's here sign. "Well atleast that holds true." Winter said.

 **Weapon: DO NOT ASK! Everyone who has is STILL in therapy and calling her Mistress Branwen**

Both Ruby's raised an eyebrow. "Uh… why?" A-Ruby asked.

Then Jackie and Eve interject. "DO NOT ASK ABOUT MISTRESS'S BRANWEN'S TOYS!" they shouted. Everyone looked at them wideyed.

"Uh… what's with them?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." Neo nodded.

"Well… Amp had to interview all these kids. And Bleiss… wanted to kill some time…" Wolf explained.

"Wait… so she… and they…" Oberon asked.

"Yep. She made them her playthings and broke them." Wolf nodded.

"I… feel bad for them." Oberon sighed.

 **Magic: High**

 **Magic Usage: GOOD GOD THE TENTACLES**

Eve and Jackie then began having flashbacks. And like that, they snap. "I'VE BEEN NAUGHTY MISTRESS!" Eve shouted.

"PUNISH THIS WHITE BITCH MISTRESS!" Jackie screamed.

"...damn, she really broke them…" Neo said.

"We are still trying to help them. They had gotten better, but mentioning Bleiss kinda triggers them." Es explained.

 **Dating: The happy sexpet (wife) of Adrian and Kat**

Everyone deadpans at her self given title only for Mercury to start snickering. "Kinky." he chuckled.

Just then, Emerald, Willow, W-Weiss, and Winter punched him repeatedly. He ended up black and blue all over. Qrow then glared right at him. "If you even think of making one more comment about my little girl, you're going to lose your balls." he spat.

 **Personality: Kinky, Dominating, and loyal**

Maria just starts laughing as does Summer. "S-she might have spent too much time with me and Ruby!" Summer said through her laughter.

"Yes, it appears you corrupted her to be just like you." Willow sighed with a blush.

 **Notes: A kinky ass girl who makes the Belladonna's look like nuns. She fell in love with Adrian and Kat when they looked past her mask of being a dominating bitch. She considers them her master's and will only one them and her family. She gave up the Schnee name so that she wouldn't undo what Weiss did when she took over the company with her own escapades.**

The Belladonna woman blushed hearing how Bleiss makes them look like nuns.

Everyone else is shocked at how she is, and the fact that she wears a mask. Emerald was laughing her ass off at her youngest sister's actions. The Schnee's were embarrassed about how she acted, but were surprised about something else.

"Wait, that's why she changed her name the first time? So as to not drag the family name through mud." W-Weiss asked.

"That's right." As nodded

Wolf then had a grin fitting for his name. "You know, Bleiss sometimes takes your place in the multiverse. Other times she is your twin, others she is you going through a multiple personality issue, or from a dust incident, or one time when Yang dared you to eat grimm meat." he chuckled.

"WHAT?!" both Weiss' shout as they glare at their respective Yang. Both blonde's were sweating profusely.

"Also, in almost every single one, she is constantly trying to get into Jaune's pants." Wolf chuckled.

Hearing that caused W-Weiss' eye to twitch. "She has her own Arc, so she has no right to stalk mine!" she shouted. This made A-Weiss blush.

"Anyway," Wolf chuckled. "In every single one of those universes, she is a huge pervert, is rude, crude, and swears like a sailor. This Bleiss has also been known to pinch her old man's infinite flask on a number of occasions, till she was old enough to have her own."

"She did what?!" Qrow and Willow shouted.

"Yep. Usually when she is caught, Summer spanks her. But she ended up enjoying it." Wolf added.

Qrow and Willow turned to Summer. "Why do I feel like that would be your intention?" Qrow asked. Summer just shrugged with an innocent smile.

 **First pic is of Tai and Raven holding a baby boy with black hair and red eyes**

Raven had a massive blush on her face at seeing this. Tai saw this and smiled a bit. He always thought Raven had the cutest blush.

W-Yang then jumps out of her seat with her hands up. "HELL YEAH! I got a baby brother!" she cheered.

A-Yang gumbled and crossed her arms. She was a little jealous.

 **Second pic is of the little boy now around ten, in a martial arts class**

Tai and W-Yang cheered seeing that he was a melee fighter like them. This made Raven smile a bit while shaking her head fondly.

 **Third pic is of the boy now a grown man with his hair in a ponytail, walking into a MMA arena with his tattoo of a howling wolf head showing on his back**

"Yes!" cheered Raven. She was happy to see her son is such a badass. Tai however was looking on silently. He knew a bit about MMA, unlike his wife and daughter.

 **Fourth pic is of the man sitting at a family dinner with his parents, sisters, aunt and uncle, as well as his four year old daughter, on the wall behind him is the heavyweight title belt. His face is bruised and his arm in a sling with a huge smile on his face**

The whole family were happy to see they were so close. They were also happy to see he was the champ. Pyrrha, as a fellow champion, was impressed.

"Wait, why does he have all those injuries?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't his aura help with that?" W-Yang asked.

"MMA fighters don't have aura." Tai said.

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

Just as she was coming down from her surprise, Raven noticed the little girl. "And… who is she?"

"It will explain." Wolf said.

 **Name: Fenrir Branwen**

Raven had the biggest smile seeing her son take her name.

 **Parents: Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: NA**

 **Semblance: NA**

Everyone is shocked to see that what Tai stated is true.

"Told you." Tai said. "It's due to different aura levels in people. So the MMA made it a rule where only those without Aura can compete, as they see it as an unfair advantage using aura enhanced strength" he explained.

"Thats dumb…" A-Yang grumbled. Guess she can't join. Too bad. It sounded fun.

 **Weapon: His whole body**

Tai then chuckled. "That's a given if he is in the MMA." Both Ruby's grumble however. They can't believe any cousin\brother of theirs wouldn't use weapons.

 **Magic: Med**

 **Magic Usage: He uses his magic to help with his bodies training by increasing the gravity on himself**

Salem and Ozpin smile. "Very clever." Ozpin stated.

"Yes. Could greatly help his training." Salem nodded.

 **Career: MMA Fighter**

"So… Do we ever watch him?" W-Yang asked.

"Yep. And if you can't make it in person, you're usually watching it on tv." Wolf chuckled

 **Dating: Divorced single father**

Raven suddenly had a murderous glare and had her sword out of nowhere. "What. Happened?" she demanded through her teeth.

"It'll explain." Wolf told her.

 **Personality: Humble at home while cocky in the ring, dedicated to his family, loving father**

"Looks like he takes after his old man." Qrow chuckled

"Not wrong." Raven smiled. Tai chuckled as he hugged his wife, making her blush.

 **Notes: While his parents were surprised to hear he didn't want to be a hunter, hearing he wanted to fight in the MMA is what convinced his mother to not unlock his Aura. He has dedicated his entire teen years to training till his bones cracked. His ex wife was a gold digger who abandoned him and their daughter when he had to take off due to his shoulder. His family loves his daughter and Raven loves to spend time with her and all her grandchildren.**

Everyone is pissed hearing about his ex, as they can't believe she would just leave him because he had to take time off and isn't earning money.

Well, as long as he is happy with his career choice I will support him." Raven said, shocking her family.

Everyone is shocked that Raven is a doting grandmother of all people. A-Yang wondered more if there was a chance with her and her Raven.

 **Name: Hela Branwen**

Raven perked up at this. She was eager to learn about her granddaughter.

 **Parents: Fenrir Branwen and (NAME DELETED)**

And like that, her smile vanished. Raven glared at Wolf. "Tell me that sluts name so I can kill her for leaving my son and granddaughter." she demanded.

"Sorry, but no. The name was deleted so that Hela would be born as if you kill the bitch, Hela won't exist." Wolf told her. Raven huffed and crossed her arms.

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 4**

 **Aura: NA at this time**

 **Semblance: NA at this time**

"What is that about?" Raven asked.

"Fenrir decided that if she wants her aura unlocked they will do it when she is 10 and about to go to Signal." Es told her. Raven nodded with a sigh.

 **Weapon: Training Sword**

"She is actually learning Raven's style." Wolf explained before the Ruby's started their rant. Raven smiled hearing that.

Seeing his wife smile made Tai smile at how beautiful she is, and W-Yang realize that her mother is changing for the better.

 **Magic: medium**

 **Magic Usage: Turns into a bird to fly with Grandma**

Laughs then fill the room, and Qrow turns to his sister with a smirk. "So, what was it you said about me having a family of birdbrains?"

"Shut it." Raven growled.

 **Career: Pre-School**

 **Dating: Her best friend is one of Jaune's nephews, and it is believed they will be dating later on.**

Everyone is happy that they are that close. "So which of my daughter's is his mother?" Juniper asked.

"His bio shows up later." Wolf told her.

 **Personality: Bubbly, loves to read with Grandpa, and loves to do puzzles**

Tai had a massive smile seeing he and his granddaughter were so close.

Meanwhile everyone who knows Raven is laughing. "She must take after the Xiao Long side of the family." Summer laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven huffed.

"Oh I think you know." Kali chuckled.

 **Notes: She loves her family, does good in school, as well as watching her dad's fights. She was taught from a young age to never raise her fists in anger. She looks up to Raven, Summer, Ruby, and Yang. She was never close to her mother before she left.**

Everyone was happy for her, and proud that they could meet her. Raven, Summer, W-Yang, and W-Ruby are all happy she looks up to them. Meanwhile, everyone else is pissed at her mother, who it looks abandoned her daughter to go party.

"I swear, I want so badly to murder that slut." Raven growled as she grinded her teeth together.

"Calm down Rae." Tai told her as he stroked her hair gently, making her relax.

 **Pic one is of Kali, Ghira, and Blake playing with a little baby girl with cat ears and a tail**

Kali squeals at the site, while W-Blake smiles and Ghira laughs seeing his baby girl. Everyone else coos at how cute the little girl is. A-Blake was now jealous and wanted to have her in her world.

 **Pic two is of the little girl playing with Adrian and Bleiss**

Kali just smiles and fantasizes. "Oh I can't wait for the children to grow up together!" she said giddily.

Ghira then remembers that his yet to be born daughter marries those two. "Well… I'm glad she will be happy." he sighed, remembering Bleiss' personality.

 **Pic three is of the girl now a woman in a white wedding dress, holding Bleiss' leash**

Everyone blushed at the sight. But then, A-Blake noticed something about Cat. "Is… is she smirking?"

"Hey, she is." W-Blake said confusingly.

 **Name: Catherine "Cat" Arc**

Both Yang's began to snicker. "Really? Cat?" W-Yang chuckled.

"Zip it!" W-Blake told her with a glare.

"Alright." A-Yang chuckled as she held her hands up.

"You know, Catherine was actually the name of an old friend in the old white fang. She used to spoil you as a kitten." Ghira smiled sadly at his daughter. W-Blake was surprised by that.

 **Parents: Ghira and Kali Belladonna**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Age: 22**

 **Aura: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Same as her sister**

That caused a few laughs to fill the theater.

 **Weapon: Clawed Gloves**

Both Ruby's start drooling and imagining how it looks, as well as any of the special abilities her gloves might have.

W-Blake just deadpans at the Ruby's for going "fangirl" over her sister's weapons. She then just sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Really Ruby? They are just clawed gloves."

"You don't know that!" they shouted.

"I do, and they are." Wolf interjected.

"Awwww!" groaned both Ruby's

 **Magic: Unlocked**

 **Magic Usage: Uses her magic to hide in battle to better patch up**

"Well she is certainly smart. Using her magic that way would only help her team." Salem stated.

"Yes, it certainly would be helpful." Ozpin.

 **Career: Stay at home mother**

"YES! GRANDKITTIES!" Kali cheered. She was going to spoil the living hell out of them.

 **Dating: Married to the loves of her life Adrian and Bleiss**

Terra, Saphron and Willow all smile seeing that their children are the loves of Cat's life.

Mercury then gagged. "Can we skip the sappy shit?" he asked.

Just then, Ghira hit him in the stomach so hard and fast no one saw him move, and Mercury actually puked from the blow. "If you make another comment like that, I will knock you out so hard, you might not wake up. Do I make myself clear?" he growled. Mercury nodded as he wiped his lip from the puke.

Kali had a huge blush seeing Ghira go into papa bear mode. Next chance she gets, he won't be getting any sleep. When Ghira sat back down, Kali sat on his lap and cuddled him.

 **Personality: Kinky, loving, and Motherly**

Kali and Blake blush a bit, with Kali laughing a little. "That's my girl." Kali giggled.

"You know, she is actually way worse than you both." Wolf chuckled. This caused everyone to go wide eyed in disbelief at hearing this. Kali just felt prouder.

 **Notes: She is like all of her mother's line, perverted. She is able to push it aside to be a good woman just like her mother can. She decided to dominate Bleiss as she saw it being the only way to not lose her beloved. Her and Bleiss were teammates in Beacon. The fourth member of the team is Godfather to the children of both Bleiss and Cat.**

Everyone just sighs at her being a pervert, but also shocked she can push it aside better than her mother or sister.

"How can she be a bigger pervert, yet hide it better?!" A-Weiss asked.

"You got me." W-Yang shrugged.

Everyone is also shocked that she BROKE Bleiss just as badly as Bleiss broke Jackie and Eve. Those very same girls were blushing hard and were shocked more than anyone, and Summer felt disappointed at this. She crossed her arms and huffed that her step daughter was beaten.

Everyone was also surprised that Cat broke her so that she could have both her and Adrian.

"Wait, who is the fourth member of their team?" A-Blake asked.

"You'll see." Wolf said.

 **First pic is of Ren in a hospital room holding two newborn girls and Nora in the hospital bed holding two newborn boys. Nora is shown to have longer hair and a bigger bust and had a smile on her face that made her look like the happiest woman on the planet, while Ren has long tied back hair and a small smile.**

Nora and Ren are shocked. And their friends and family are just as shocked as well, before Cici breaks and squeals while glomping Nora. "Oh my gosh! You're saying kids are so cute!" she squealed. Nora smiled and hugged her cousin back.

Wolf just chuckles and then speaks. "You know, Nora gave birth to healthy quadruplets." Everyone was surprised that she beat the Arc's record for how many kids at once.

 **Second pic is of the four children, who all look like there grandparents standing next to each other smiling about to get on the Bullhead to Beacon**

Ren smiles, while Nora cheers that her babies are all going to beacon.

"You should know, they aren't all on the same team. Only the sisters." Wolf told them.

Nora deflated and pouted. But then Ren chimed in. "At least our children will meet and work with more people that way."

This caused Nora to go from sad to happy. "Renny's right!" she giggled and hugged her boyfriend. Ren just chuckled and booped her nose, making her squeal and hug tighter.

 **Third pic is of the oldest boy who likes like a younger version of Ren's father in a kitchen cooking and talking to his mother**

Ren's eyes go wide at this. He wasn't expecting his son to look so much like his father. Nora however, was so happy that she and her son were so close.

"Just a heads up, each pic is of the kids in order of birth, same with their bios." Wolf explained.

 **Fourth picture is of the oldest girl who looks like Nora's mother, sitting in an armchair with a book in her hands and a cup of tea next to her**

Glynda and Esmeralda both gasped. "D-Dia?" the both said.

Hearing them say that made Nora gasp and turn to them. "Does my daughter look like my mom?"

"Yes, it's the spitting image of her when she went to beacon." Glynda told her. Es nodded. This made Nora look at the screen. She then had a smile on her face.

 **Fifth pic is of the youngest daughter who looks like Ren's mother, shopping with her father and a big smile on her face and Ren laughing hard enough he has tears in his eyes**

Nora gasped. "She must be VERY funny to do that."

"What do you mean?" A-Yang asked.

"Renny doesn't laugh easily." Nora said. Ren was more focused at the fact she looked so much like his mother.

 **Sixth pic is of the youngest child who looks like Nora's father, cutting firewood and and showing one of his younger cousins how to do it safely**

Glynda gasped. "Thorston…" she said softly. Hearing that, Nora whipped her head right toward the teacher. She had the look of a confused puppy. Seeing this, Glynda explains. "W-well… like the rest of his siblings, he seems to have taken after his grandfather…"

Saphron notices that in the picture, there seems to be what looks like a mini Jaune. "Who is that?"

"That's Jaune's five year old son." Wolf answered. All the girls who like Jaune go wide eyed seeing that he has a blonde blue eyed son. Juniper starts giggling, seeing that she has a grandbaby.

 **Name: Li Ren**

Ren's eyes went wide at this. Nora noticed this. "You okay Renny?"

"Nora, that's… my father's name…" Ren replied. Nora was surprised by this.

"Just so you know, you named all your kids after your parents." Wolf explained.

Nora and Ren were surprised, but then looked to each other with sad smiles. No-one spoke not wanting to ruin the moment.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie**

Mercury then started laughing. "What kind of name is Lie?"

"You got a problem with that?!" Nora growled.

"So what if I do?" Mercury replied.

"Then you have no problem with me breaking your leg!" Nora spat.

"Jokes on you, my legs are made of metal." Mercury smirked.

Nora then had a vicious grin. "I was talking about your third leg."

Mercury then went pale and covered his crotch. "I-I'll be good." Emerald smirked, feeling like Nora gave her over nineteen years worth of birthday presents.

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Huntsman in training**

Nora then laughed. "Of course my babies would be huntsmen and huntresses!" Ren just smiled at the antics of his girlfriend.

"Still crazy how this version of Ren and Nora are finally together." A-Blake whispered.

"No kidding." A-Yang nodded.

 **Weapons: Crossbow**

"What else can it do?" A-Ruby asked.

"Yeah, can it turn into anything awesome?!" W-Ruby nodded.

"Sorry, but that's all it is." Wolf said. "The only thing special about it is that it has special dust arrows." Both Ruby's groaned, but both Weiss' felt how similar it was to their weapon. A standard conventional weapon that utilizes dust.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Same as his father**

Ren had a smile seeing that.

"He inherited your family's semblance y'know." Es smiled. Ren was surprised at this. He didn't know his semblance was hereditary.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: He is able to make his semblance stronger and hide from people at night**

Salem then starts to laugh a little. "I'd be happy to teach any of your children." Salem said to Nora and Ren.

That made Nora glomp her into a big crushing hug. "Thank you nice and scary magic lady!" Nora giggled. Salem laughed a bit at the nickname.

"We really appreciate it." Ren smiled.

"It is no trouble." Salem replied.

 **Dating: Single**

Ren and Nora both just shrug. "They will date when they find someone." Ren said. Everyone else who WANTS their kids dating look at them oddly. They honestly couldn't understand that one bit.

 **Personality: Stoic, Kind, and Loyal**

Nora then gasped and started shaking Ren. "Look Renny! I made a Ren 2.0!"

As he was being shaked about, Ren just smiled and shook his head at his girlfriend.

 **Notes: He can be mistaken for his father personality wise. He loves his siblings and has only ever lost his temper once when someone thought it would be funny to make Thor cry. Even Salem shivers remembering what he did that day.**

Nora is now smiling at her son being a good big brother. She was so proud of him, and couldn't wait to have him one day. Everyone else is shocked he is so like his father,

Salem is curious about what he did when he lost his temper. Es noticed this and started shaking. "D-don't think about it." Everyone grew nervous about the fact that when he loses his temper, even a goddess fears him.

 **Name: Diamante Valkyrie**

Nora just started giggling and bouncing up and down at the fact she named her daughter after her mother.

Glynda then let out a sigh. "I certainly hope she takes after her grandmother. She was one of the kindest people I ever met." Nora was surprised, but at the same time, happy to hear that about her mother.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Huntress in training**

Nora squeals again and Glynda just smirks at her "niece" and at the knowledge that her "great-niece" will also be a huntress

 **Weapons: Dual chain whips**

"What does it do!" both Ruby's shouted.

"Oh, sorry, she didn't tell my husband any of its functions." Es told them.

"Oh come on!" groaned A-Ruby.

"He has to find out for me." W-Ruby said. This made everyone sigh.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Fire base Glyphs (Fall Family Semblance)**

Cici was surprised. "That's not my semblance."

"Oh, you and me have always been oddballs sweetie. I never got the family semblance, but my sister did." Es explained.

Cici then sighed. "Well, i can't wait to meet her at least."

Nora then glomped her. "Me either!"

 **Magic Potential: Med**

 **Magic Usage: Uses her magic to create flames for her semblance without Dust**

Salem smiles, and is happy that Dia has the skill to use her semblance without dust. The Schnee's on the other hand, feel insulted, and start to grumble, not really knowing why.

 **Dating: Single**

 **Personality: Shy, Caring, and Loving**

Nora gasped, she honestly can't believe any daughter of hers would actually be shy.

But then, Glynda began to laugh. "She is just like her grandmother."

Es was also laughing. "Yeah, she was always so shy around new people. I'm honestly surprised she ever ended up dating, let alone marrying." That was a surprise for many in the theater. The fact that someone like Nora had a mother that was shy, that was a big surprise.

 **Notes: Most are shocked to find out who her mother is due to the fact she likes to sit down and read more often than not. She volunteers at local orphanages and is considered the 'Big Sis' of all the orphans not only in the orphanages but in the academies as she will visit and help them when she can.**

Everyone is surprised to see how different she is from her mother.

Glynda just smiles. "She is just like her grandmother. That was the kind of person she was, and she did the same thing when we were in Beacon."

Nora and Ren are proud of their daughter, and Nora is still smiling, seeing how her daughter is such a loving person and so like the mother she never got to meet.

 **Name: An Ren**

Everyone then turned to Ren. "So… is that your mother's name?" Pyrrha asked. Ren sighed and simply nodded.

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Huntress in training**

 **Weapons: Chinese Sword**

"What else does it do?" W-Ruby asked.

"Nothing. She uses a simple blade as she prefers low maintenance and repair weapons as they don't break down in the wilds and require parts that she has to haul with her in case that happens." Es said.

Both Ruby's then had a smug look. "That would never happen with a weapon I make." A-Ruby smirked.

"Yeah, I make only the best." W-Ruby nodded. Everyone sighed and shook their heads at their pride and arrogance.

"Technically my Ruby can boast about that with total smugness since she recreated the equivalent of vibranium in her world now" Oberon telepathically whispered to LazerWolf when he sees everyone shake their heads.

"I'm sure mine could do the same. But still doesn't change how arrogant it is." Wolf replied

"True, true…" Oberon thinks

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Same as her father**

"Hmm, so she inherited the family semblance?" Ren asked.

"It would seem that way." Winter nodded.

 **Magic Potential: Medium**

 **Magic Usage: She likes to shape-shift into a tiger**

Everyone is surprised by this. But Nora turned to Es. "Can I get a picture please?" Just then, she got a picture of a black tiger with white stripes, making her gush.

 **Dating: Has started to date a young man in Beacon**

Nora then had a big smile. "As long as she is happy, so am I." she giggled. But if he ever hurt her daughter, there would be nothing left of his legs.

 **Personality: Loving, Funny, and Caring**

Ren then smiled. "Looks like she takes after her mother." saying that made Nora blush hard, and everyone else just smiled at the two.

 **Notes: An loves to make her family laugh. She has recently started to date a young man and doesn't want to tell her siblings until they have been together for at least a month. She thinks that if she can't make her dad laugh then her jokes aren't funny.**

"Why doesn't she want to tell us?" Nora asked.

"She doesn't know whether or not he wants to date her for her or just her name or popularity." Es explained. Nora hoped he really did love her for her.

Ren then just smirks. "If she can make me laugh aloud, then she must be able to make others piss themselves laughing." This made everyone look at him wide eyed at what he said.

 **Name: Thorston Valkyrie**

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie**

Nora bounced up and down in her chair while giggling seeing she named her son after her dad. Glynda also smiled at seeing this as well.

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Huntsman in training**

 **Weapons: War hammer and short axe**

Nora stands up and shouts "YES! MY SON SHALL TAKE UP MY HAMMER AND BREAK THE LEGS OF JERKS EVERYWHERE!" Causing Ren to shake his head and smile at her antics and everyone else to back away slowly.

"I really hope she mellows out with age…" W-Weiss said slightly desturbed.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Same as his mother (Valkyrie Family Semblance)**

Nora was surprised, but then Glynda spoke up. "It's true. Your father had the exact same semblance. He also once said that he got it from his grandfather, while his own father was immune to heat and cold."

Nora smiled hearing more about her family, making Glynda realize that she will have to tell Nora more about her parents later on.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: He charges his weapons with lightning and either slams his hammer into them blasting them away or uses his axe and releases the energy inside his target**

"Huh, that must be a very, _shocking_ experience." W-Yang punned.

"Yeah, i'm sure that really, _hertz_." A-Yang punned back. The two laughed and high fived as the room filled with groans.

 **Dating: single**

 **Personality: Innocent, Kind, Fun loving**

Glynda just chuckled. "It seems both you and your son take after your father in that regard."

Nora smiled, before glomping her 'aunt'. "Thank you for telling me that." she told her.

Glynda smiled and hugged back. "Of course."

 **Notes: Despite his size, he has a child like innocence. He sees the world as a child would and is VERY naive. He has moments when he can act and think his actual age, but he can't keep it up when he is stressed. The teachers only push him on his academics as even when he is man child he is still very smart. He likes spending time with his cousins, who all know of his problem, and teaching them how to do things that he knows how to do.**

Wolf, Oberon, and Aida all thought of a familier blue armored soldier who was both child-like, and very strong. One who has a history of hurting teammates. The three all sweat dropped at this.

Glynda is happy to see that he is very smart and able to do the work, but is sad that he only has moments where he is as he should be. She gives off a small sigh and hopes he ends up alright when he gets older.

Everyone now knows why Li is so protective of Thor. "you know, his team all consider Thor their baby brother, and have kicked a lot of bullies asses for picking on the loveable giant." hearing that made Nora and Ren happy to know he has close friends like that.

 **First picture is of Eve and Jaune holding two newborns, one boy, one girl, both Cow Faunus**

Eve lets out a startled and flustered moo seeing she and Jaune have kids. Her face was as red as her hair.

Both Blake's and everyone else smile at her. "I'm happy for you, Eve." W-Blake said.

Just then, Eve got glomped by a smiling Jackie and Juniper. They couldn't believe how cute her kids were.

 **Second picture is of the boy, shown to be six, learning to ride a horse**

Eve was still a blushing mess. She was so happy seeing her little boy being happy.

Cici was more focused on the fact that her sis, Amber was teaching him how to ride.

 **Third picture is of the girl, age six, watching her Aunt Raven practice her sword forms**

Raven smirked seeing she has an apprentice. Eve then turned to her. "You think you could train her if she is bored?"

"I'll… think about it." Raven replied.

 **Fourth picture is of the boy, now seventeen, wearing work clothes and working on a ranch**

Everyone was surprised at this. But then both Yang's snickered. "So… does this make him a _cow_ -boy?" W-Yang asked, making her counterpart laugh. Groans filled the room.

 **Fifth picture is of the girl, age seventeen, in the ring at Beacon holding a Katana and about to start sparing.**

Eve had a massive smile seeing her baby girl at beacon. Raven had a big smirk seeing that she trained a future huntress. Juniper however just felt overjoyed and had the biggest smile on her face seeing that her grandbaby was happy.

 **Name: William "Wild Bill" Arc**

Eve then had a deadpan expression. "Why is my sweet little William calling himself Wild Bill?"

"Oh, it will explain." Wolf chuckled.

 **Race: Faunus**

Juniper then started giggling. "I think his little cow ears are cute."

Eve then blushed a bit. "Y-yeah."

 **Parents: Jaune and Evelyn Arc**

Everyone turns to Eve. "Is your first name actually Evelyn?" A-Weiss asked.

"Y-yes… but it's embarrassing. I prefer Eve." Eve said while blushing.

Salem then smiles. "I think it's a lovely name."

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Ranch Hand**

Eve smiled seeing her son had an honest job. But then, both Yang's began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Eve asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" W-Yang asked with a snicker.

"He actually is a cowboy!" A-Yang laughed. Eve went wide eyed in realization, before laughing with them, while everyone else groaned.

Es sighed then spoke up. "You know, the ranch he works on belongs to Willow, and provides Beacon with fresh beef, steaks, and ribs." Everyone then turned to a surprised Willow.

"How soon can you start the ranch?" Ozpin asked.

Willow blushed a bit. "I suppose… when we return home…"

 **Weapons: Bull Whip and revolver**

Everyone who watched westerns laughed a bit seeing his "classic" weapons.

"That is actually the same kind of revolver from my husbands favorite western movie." Es giggled. "And it was Nicholas that had gotten it for William." Nicholas was surprised, but then felt happy knowing he would do that for his grandson.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: His father's semblance**

Everyone smiles seeing that he takes after his father. Especially Eve, seeing that her baby boy takes after one of her three crushes.

 **Magic Potential: Low**

 **Magic Usage: He uses his magic to keep himself from getting tired during cattle drives**

Ozpin and Salem sighed. "That is a very simple skill…" Ozpin said.

"Yes, it can make him go a while without sleep, and still feel well rested." Salem nodded.

 **Dating: He is currently dating a coworker who finds his ears 'cute'**

Eve then had a deadpan expression seeing that. "...what…" she had hoped it wasn't a human that was only dating him to not seem racist.

But then her worry vanished as she saw a picture of the girl. She was a black haired sheep faunus. Eve then smiled seeing her son was happy with the young girl.

 **Personality: Hard working, Loyal, and Driven**

Everyone then chuckled. "Looks like it's another one of Jaune's children that takke after their father." Pyrrha giggled.

"It would appear so." Ren smirked.

 **Notes: Bill fell in love with the western movies that his dad would watch. When he got a chance to ride a horse for the first time he was hooked. He is in a happy relationship with a coworker and wants to propose after the next season.**

Eve smiled seeing Jaune and their son had something to bond over. "Is that why he called himself Wild Bill?"

"Certainly is." We nodded.

"Can't blame him. I love Western Vacuo movies." Tai chuckled. "Me and Yang watched them together all the time." Everyone felt like that explained why they both dressed like cowboys. Juniper was more focused on the fact she could get some great grandbabies.

 **Name: Belle Arc**

Both Blake's look at Eve with raised brows at this, making her blush.

 **Race: Cow Faunus**

 **Parents: Jaune and Evelyn Arc**

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Huntress in training**

Everyone is laughing at seeing Jaune's daughter is a huntress. They figured as much with it being his daughter.

 **Weapons: Katana and throwing knives**

Raven then had a massive smirk remembering she was the one who trained her.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Same as her father**

Everyone laughed at this. But then a few had a thought. "Hey Eve, what's your semblance?" W-Blake asked.

"That is a good question." A-Blake nodded.

"O-oh well… i don't really know. I never had my aura unlocked…" Eve blushed. Everyone, save for Jackie, was surprised for a second, before thinking that actually made sense, given she was just a maid.

"Well it's probably the same as Adam's since you are his clone." Wolf said.

"Though it could be different though since she is the opposite of him." Es said.

 **Magic Potential: Med**

 **Magic Usage: She uses her magic to summon more knives when her blades run out**

Salem then started laughing uncontrollably, while Ozpin just sighed with an embarrassed look. Everyone was confused. "Um… might I ask what's so funny?" Glynda asked.

"Oh, it's just that Ozma could never get that spell right when trying to summon or duplicate flowers." Salem laughed.

"Can we please not bring that up?" Ozpin sighed.

"Not a chance." Salem smirked.

 **Dating: Single**

Eve wasn't too worried about that. "She can date when she is ready." she smiled. That confused many of the parents who want their children dating as soon as possible.

 **Personality: Hard working, Sarcastic, Loving**

Everyone laughs at how like her parents she is. But then a thought came to A-Yang. "Where did the sarcasm come from?"

"She picked it up from Raven." Wolf said.

"Sounds like her." Qrow smirked. Raven shrugged

 **Notes: Belle was taught by Raven Branwen. She is driven to be a Huntress, as well as mother hens her team. She loves to be a sarcastic smartass when around those she doesn't know or trust.**

Everyone is shocked that she was taught by Raven, who just smirks hard. She was happy to know she has an apprentice that learns her style.

Eve and Juniper are proud of her not only being driven to be a huntress, as well how much she cares for her team. It was nice for them, knowing how she looked after them.

Everyone is shocked about how she acts around strangers and those she doesn't trust.

"She seems way too much like Raven." Qrow sighed.

"Raven is basically Belle's aunt and Godmother." Es giggled, making Raven blush.

 **First picture is of Roman holding a white haired Racoon Faunus boy of 2 while Jackie holds a newborn orange haired Racoon Faunus girl.**

Roman, Jackie and Neo are all stunned. Eve then glomps Jackie. "Look how cute your babies are!" she squealed.

Jackie blushed. "T-thank you."

Roman however felt uncomfortable seeing that his kids were racoon faunus like his deadbeat dad. He just hoped they wouldn't take after him. Neo was busy glaring at Jackie.

 **Second picture is of Roman teaching his now ten year old son how to pick a lock.**

Roman starts smiling seeing he is close to his son, but is still shocked to see that his kids are racoon Faunus like his father. It's going to take a bit for him to come to terms with that little fact.

Neo then sighed. "Am I at least close to my new siblings?"

Es then giggled. "More often than not, they would do homework in your ice cream shop after school."

Neo had a small smile. If she is going to have siblings, she would at least want to like them.

 **Third picture is of the girl now age eight standing in her mother's kitchen learning to cook**

Jackie had a big smile on her face. She was so happy that she and her daughter could be so close. Especially since she has someone to teach how to cook.

 **Fourth picture is of the boy now twenty-two sitting in an office going over paperwork**

Both Weiss' then began to laugh. "What's so funny Ice-queens?" A-Yang asked.

"Can any of you honestly see Roman or his kids doing office work?" A-Weiss asked.

Everyone gave it some thought, then nodded, much to Roman's annoyance. "Hey!"

 **Fifth picture is of the girl now twenty setting the table in the Rose/Branwen home with Willow seen smiling and thanking her**

Willow smiles, seeing that she was close to the young woman.

Jackie then turned to Es. "Does she work for them?"

"It will explain." As replied.

 **Name: "Sly" Cooper Torchwick**

Everyone just laughs at the nickname. It was fitting for Romans kid. Roman however was focused on his son's first name.

Nick noticed Roman's expression. "What's with the look?"

"It's just that… that's my mom's maiden name…" Roman replied. Everyone was surprised by that fact.

 **Race: Racoon Faunus**

"Fucking genetics and recessive genes… such a pain in the ass…" Roman mumbled.

 **Parents: Roman and Jaqueline Torchwick**

Roman turned to Jackie, who was passed out with a massive blush and a huge smile. Eve was a little worried for her.

Neo however, was kinda pissed. She began mumbling how she will never call Jackie mom.

 **Age: 22**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Security tester, professional thief**

Roman is curious about the security tester part, but both Weiss' sighed at the part about him being a thief. "Seems he takes too much after his father." A-Weiss said.

"Don't worry. He only robs other criminals. No one else." Wolf told them. That made Jackie happy to hear, and was proud of her son for not stealing from innocent people.

Winter then sighs. "He could come in handy with his skills." she grudgingly admits. Roman is now proud of his son's skill as a thief

 **Weapons: Cane with grappling hook, flare gun, stun baton**

Both Ruby's begin to drool as they begin drawing up plans. Everyone else was honestly surprised his weapon was non-lethal only.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Hiding Shadow, when wearing dark clothing you cannot see him when he hides in a shadow now matter how weak**

"Well, that would certainly help him with robbing someone." Roman chuckled.

"Has he ever used it to help huntsmen?" Winter asked.

"Yes, he used his ability to infiltrate and map out bases of the Rogue Fang that Adam leads." Es nodded.

"Hehe, i'm sure that idiot hates that." Sienna grinned.

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage: NA**

Oz and Salem were about to say something, until Es spoke up. "Keep in mind, neither Roman nor Jackie are related to you." the two nodded understanding.

 **Dating: He is dating a female cop**

Roman then began to laugh his ass off. Jackie turned to Es. "Can i have a picture?" Just then, she got a picture of Sly with a female fox faunus.

"Her name is Carmelita Montoya." Es told her. Jackie thought she looked beautiful.

 **Personality: A Gentleman, Witty, and Driven**

Jackie then had a smug look. "As if my son would be anything but a gentleman."

"Well he's worse than his old man if he shares his wit." Mercury smirked.

Neo and Roman were about to both try and kick his ass only for Eve to bitch smack him. "Never, ever, insult my nephew again." she glared.

 **Notes: He learned how to be a thief from his father at a young age. He later on decided to start his own security company when he found he could beat any system on the market. His company has installed systems in everything from a simple shop to Wiess Schnee's office. He claims that if he can't beat what his team can come up with for his clients no one can. And so far that claim is true.**

Wolf then started laughing hard. "Weiss actually gets her system updated every few months and he has never cracked it." Weiss had a smug look.

Roman is proud of his son and his skill. "So is that slogan of his true?"

"Every time someone tries to crack a Sly Security System, they are knocked out and the police arrive in minutes to drag them away. Sly informs them when he is testing the system and still winds up knocked out before he manages to crack the system." Wolf explained.

This made everyone, even Roman, laugh at how often his son has to be knocked out while working.

 **Name: Marilan "Mary" Torchwick**

"That's a very lovely name." Jackie said with a smile.

"It's actually my mother's name." Roman said.

Everyone looked on surprised. "I'm surprised you would let Roman decide the names of both children." Willow told Jackie. It took all she could to keep Jacques from deciding her children's names. She knew the bastard wouldn't be bothered to give them good names.

"W-well… to be honest, I wouldn't really know what to name them otherwise. Plus, I think they are lovely names." Jackie said.

 **Race: Racoon Faunus**

 **Parents: Roman and Jaqueline Torchwick**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Occupation: Private Chef**

"I hope my little girl can find a good job as Racoon Faunus have a stigma against them more than most Faunus." Jackie sighed.

"Yeah, many of them are persecuted as criminals because of stereotypes." Sienna growled.

"To be fair, a lot of faunus are stereotypes." Wolf said.

"Excuse me?" Sienna glared.

"Well Blake likes fish and hates dogs. Adam has a massive temper. Sun is playful and thieving. Velvet is super shy. Just feels like a lot of faunus are slaves to their stereotypical instincts." Wolf said.

Every faunus in the room went wide eyed in realization that he was right. That… that was a bit of an eye opener for them. Learning that some of the stereotypes humans have on them had some fact to it.

 **Weapons: NA**

"Oh come on!" both Ruby's whined.

"Why would a chef need a weapon?" Jackie asked. "It makes no sense,"

Both Ruby's pouted and crossed their arms.

 **Aura Status: NA**

 **Semblance: NA**

"I'd only unlock it if that's what she wanted." Roman said. That made everyone have a surprised look. "What? I may be a criminal, but I would love my own daughter. Neo chose to have her aura unlocked." Neo nodded in confirmation.

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage: NA**

 **Dating: Single**

Jackie then pouted. "Why isn't she dating anyone?"

"Because no daughter of mine would date till she was thirty." Roman said. All the dads nodded, making their wives and daughters sigh.

Neo was laughing, till a realization dawned on her. "Does that include me?" she asked worriedly.

"Honestly Neo, I'm more worried about you hiring anyone you'd be with then them hurting you." Roman replied.

Neo then huffed. "Nice to know you care."

"It's more that I know you better than that." Roman retorted. Neo sighed and nodded.

 **Personality: Caring, Strict, helpful**

Eve laughed a bit. "She certainly takes after you Jackie."

Neo then sighed. She had a feeling Jackie marrying Roman was inevitable. But that didn't mean she liked it.

 **Notes: Named for her father's mother, Mary learned she loved to cook at a young age. Her mother taught her everything she knows about being in a kitchen. When she was having problems finding a job Willow Branwen, formerly Schnee, hired her as her, her husband, and wife all can't cook actual meals but bake. She helps her grandmother with her soup kitchen every week.**

Jackie smiles and turns to Willow. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Especially since if Qrow and Summer are as bad at cooking as me, we may need her." Willow said.

Summer then chuckled nervously. "Well… me and Qrow had been living off either takeout or Tai's cooking…" she honestly only knew how to bake.

"Yeah, he was pretty much the team chef." Qrow chuckled. That made Tai huff. Though Raven had to admit, it was one of the many things she missed after leaving.

 **First pic is of Glynda holding a strawberry blonde baby with bright green eyes, with Roman making faces at him and making the baby laugh while Neo is just cooing at his cute form, and Jackie is getting him a cup of apple juice.**

The four mentioned smiled at how they spent time with Chance. "My little cousin is so cute!" Neo giggled.

"He certainly is." Glynda smiled.

 **Second pic is of the little boy now age ten dressed as a vampire with fangs, white hair, and red eyes holding hands with Salem going trick or treating.**

Salem then squealed. She actually got to spend halloween with one of her grandbabies. And since it was Halloween, she could go out in the open without disguise.

"He looks so cute as a vampire!" Velvet gushed.

"Yeah, so cute!" Nora nodded with a giggle.

 **Third pic is of the little boy still, with shoulder length hair loose and wild, wearing cut up jeans, an open vest and showing off tattoos of fairies on his arms, the Goodwitch symbol over his heart, and Salem's symbol on the other side of his chest, on stage becoming a team with Adrian, Cat, and Bleiss.**

The Cotta Arc's, the Belladonna's, as well as Qrow and Willow, were all happy to see their kids were his teammates.

But then, Mercury ruined the moment by laughing. "What kind of guy has fairy tattoos?!' he laughed. Which earned him a beatdown from Chance's family members. Something Emerald smirked at.

 **Fourth pic is of the boy now age 25 in a nice suit, with long hair pulled back into a neat braid (think Ed Elric) leaving a theater with his best friend, teammate, and partner Bleiss after seeing Grimm Hearts: Frozen Night.**

"I'm happy they became such close friends." Willow smiled.

"Yes, they seem to really care for each other in the picture." Glynda nodded.

 **Name: Chance Goodwitch**

 **Race: Human**

 **Parents: Gale Goodwitch and Rebecca Torchwick**

"Still strange to know I have a sister in some worlds." Roman said.

"And that i have a brother." Glynda said.

"Or that they get married." they both say at the same time.

 **Age: 25**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Huntsman, School Teacher**

Glynda had a proud smile on her face, seeing that her nephew is a teacher as well.

"Hmph… borning…" Neo huffed and crossed her arms. Her little cousin deserves to be something much more exciting.

 **Weapons: Sword cane, throwing knives, and his .45 pistol**

Both Ruby's begin to grumble. "None of them even change." A-Ruby grumbled.

"Yeah, it's so boring…" nodded W-Ruby.

"Well if his cane is like Roman's, then it is good for offence and defence." Neo said smugly.

"Still" both Ruby's huffed.

 **Aura Status: Unlocked**

 **Semblance: Telekinesis (Goodwitch family Semblance)**

Glynda smiles seeing that her semblance is hereditary. It was nice to know that her semblance was a big part of her family. And that her nephew would have it.

 **Magic Potential: High**

 **Magic Usage: He has mastered his family's branch of magic to the point he can change into animals, and also change the colors of other peoples hair, eyes and clothes.**

Salem begins to giggle at the thought of teaching him.

Glynda then turned to Salem. "Could you… possibly teach me? I'd like to use my magic for more than just my semblance…"

Salem was surprised, but then smiled. "Of course dear."

 **Dating: Single**

 **Personality: Prankster, Sadistic to his enemies, and a lover of old movies and horror**

W-Yang starts to laugh before gasping to catch her breath. "He is his father's son!"

"Man, wish i had that joke book." A-Yang huffed.

"NO!" her teammates shouted.

Esmeralda the giggles. "He actually takes after Glynda, Neo, and Salem when it comes to his enemies."

This caused the three of them to blush or try and deny it. "T-thats not true!" Glynda said. Everyone gave her a look, which made her blush more.

Wolf then spoke up. "He also got his love of old movies from movie nights with Glynda, Amber, and Roman, while his love of Horror comes from Neo and Jackie… oddly enough." those who he mentioned all smiled, while Jackie just blushed a bit.

 **Notes: Chance was raised by Glynda when his parents weren't able to due to their own mental health. Salem taught him the basics of magic before he discovered he is skilled in his family's magic. He loved spending time with his cousin, Neo, and sisters, Cinder and Amber, as a child and still visits them even as an adult. Chance was the partner of Bleiss Branwen, and a member of Team BACC. He has been named the godfather of Cat and Bleiss' unborn children. He followed his Mama Glynda's footsteps and became a teacher after Beacon. is the current Dust teacher at Signal.**

"What does it mean by their mental health?" Glynda asked.

Es then sighed. "Becky had spent that last decade in an insane asylum. And Gale has shown to be suicidal at times." Glynda and Roman felt sad hearing that.

Though Salem felt happy knowing she and Chance were close. And she was especially proud of how far he got with learning magic.

Neo and Cici were also happy that they are still close with Chance when they are older.

"He is just so cute!" Cici gushed.

"Yeah, the absolute best!" Neo nodded, before going wide eyed, realizing that she was getting along with Cici.

Just then, Cindy started being a bitch and spoke. _"I hope he is ready when I teach him how to kill his enemies."_

"You stay the fuck away from him you fire bitch." Neo glared. Cindy glared back.

Ghira, Kali, Qrow, Willow, Saphron and Terra are happy that he is that close to his team and that they named him godfather.

Wolf then chuckled. "The pic of Chance and Bleiss is actually of their weekly "date" night where they go out watch a movie, eat dinner and talk about what's happening with them." he told them. They all thought that was kinda sweet.

Glynda will smile seeing that Chance follows her footsteps and will always see her as his Mama Glyn.

"Chance actually teaches more on theory, after a student nearly blew up Signal and the incoming students to Beacon are more weary about playing around in dust class after being in his classroom." Wolf told them.

Glynda and Ozpin smile at that. But Tai just sighs in relief. "Thank god! The current teacher can't tell his ass from his elbow and only got the job due to connections."

"That's how a lot of people got jobs at or became students for combat schools or huntsmen academies. Either their parents are in the council, their parents know someone in the council, or they know someone." Wolf sighed.

Ozpin sighed as well. "Yes, it's very common." he has had a lot of obnoxious students thinking they could do whatever they wanted to their classmates just because their father was in the council or knew someone who was a member. They weren't so smug when he expelled them and black listed them from ever going to another school.

They always said that their father would hear about this, only to find out the council has no say in the schools. That always shut them up real quick.

"Alright, time for the last kid." Wolf told them.

"Oh thank god. I have had enough of Ruby whining about weapons." Coco groaned.

"Hey!" both Ruby's shouted.

"Sorry sis, but it is kinda annoying." A-Yang said.

Raven then turned to Summer. "They definitely take after you."

"H-hey! I wasn't that bad." Summer pouted.

"You kept begging us to let you tinker with our weapons, and demanded that Tai let you make him one." Raven retorted, making Summer blush.

 **First pic is of Talon and Hazel holding a newborn baby boy as his three older sisters all sit close and coo at him**

Everyone is shocked, save for Cici and Cindy, who then both begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Salem asked.

"Sorry granny, but we had always thought that Tyrian liked Hazel." Cici giggled.

 _"Yeah, it was obvious."_ Cindy chuckled.

Everyone was surprised by this, but Salem just laughed a little. Shs honestly found that funny.

 **Second pic is of Xeno at age four starting preschool while hiding behind his mother's legs with his tail wrapped around himself**

Salem, Juniper, Willow, Saphron and Terra all can't help but gush about how cute he is being a shy little thing.

"He is so cute!" Salem squealed.

"Just look at him!" Juniper giggled. The others who were gushing nodded.

 **Third pic is of Xeno hanging upside-down from the ceiling talking to Fenrir and Hela as Fenrir is working out.**

Everyone was surprised at him hanging upside down.

But then, Juniper realized something. He was the "nephew" it mentioned before. She was hoping this would explain.

 **Name: Solomon "Xeno" Rainart**

Salem looked curious about the nickname. "What is that about?"

"It will explain." Wolf told her.

 **Race: Scorpion Faunus**

"He actually has more than one trait, and prefers wearing a stocking on his stinger so he doesn't stink anyone." Es smiled. "It's actually Salemwhlh knits them for him as a Christmas present every year." Hearing that made Salem smile, knowing that she is still close to her two "henchmen"

 **Parents: Hazel and Talon Rainart**

"Called it! Watts so owes me five hundred lien." Cici giggled. Everyone was shocked Cinder bet on two allies getting together.

 **Age: 4**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Weapons: Claws and Tail**

Both Ruby's began to grumble from this.

"He doesn't use weapons because he is learning to fight from Fenrir, and hopes to enter the MMA when he is old enough." Wolf explained.

Hearing this made everyone look proud at Fenrir's dedication to the sport and willingness to teach others. Especially Raven and Tai.

 **Aura Status: Locked**

 **Semblance: Unknown right now**

"Well if Solomon is able to join the MMA like he wants, it may just stay that way." Salem giggled.

"Why use his first name and not his nickname?" Ozpin asked.

"Because he has a lovely name, and I refuse to use that silly nickname." Salem replied.

Es then giggled. "You're actually one of the few people that don't use his nickname." Salem smiled hearing that.

 **Magic Potential: NA**

 **Magic Usage: NA**

"Hmm… maybe I can adopt him into the family like Ozma did with the Branwen twins." Salem giggled.

Ozpin was surprised by this, but Es just giggled.

 **Dating: It is believed he will date Hela when he is older.**

Raven smiles seeing that her granddaughter will have a good friend. "But how is he Jaune's nephew?" Juniper asked.

"It will explain." Wolf told her. He felt like that was becoming his catchphrase at this point.

 **Personality: Prankster, Fun loving, and caring**

Everyone laughs at this.

"At least he took the best from Hazel and Talon. Tyrion seems to really love to prank the castle." Salem sighed.

Cici began to grumble. "He turned my hair pink for a month on his last pranking spree." this caused everyone to laugh at that.

 **Note: Solomon got his nickname of Xeno after he scared Tai during a marathon of Alien. He is the only son of Talon and Hazel, as well as the godson of Jaune Arc and Cinder Phoenix-Fall. He loves to spend time with his best friend and is at her house so often that everyone is taking bets on when they will date. His family was shocked to see that aside from his tail he also has sharp fingers and toes that allow him to crawl on walls and ceilings.**

(Raven starts to laugh seeing this.

Wolf then chuckles a bit. "Tai started to scream that a Xenomorph was trying to eat him when he saw him." this caused everyone to laugh, while Tai blushed from embarrassment.

"So what's a xenomorph? I never heard of the movie alien." Velvet asked.

"It's a movie from my world. Guess Amp managed to give you guys access to some stuff from my world." Wolf shrugged.

"Is that what caused him to get his name?" Salem asked.

"No. It was only because Hela could only say Xeno correctly, and she called him that around Tai so much it stuck as his nickname." Es told her. "He also really likes Raven. And calls her miss Raven, even though she told him to not be so formal." she giggled. Raven blushed at this.

Juniper is surprised to see that he is Jaune's godson and that's how he is Jaune's nephew. But then Es got her attention. "You know, Xeno spends a lot of time with you and Salem, as he sees you both as his grandma's." hearing this made Juniper and Salem feel really happy.

Cici is shocked she is his godmother. "Who named me that?"

"Hazel and Talon both wanted you as godmother. Hazel because he sees his late sister in you, and sees you as one. And Talon as she will see her as her best friend now that she no longer has the Grimm in her head making her see Salem as a goddess to be worshipped." Es explained. Cici was shocked and didn't know what to do or say at this.

"Aaaaand that's all the kids." Wolf sighed in relief.

"Well, that took a lot longer than i thought it would. Thank you all so much for allowing us to stay here, but now that it's over, I believe now is the time to go." Oberon says as he grabs his Hammer and points it to a wall. Lightning comes forth from the Hammer and strikes the wall, creating a spiraling portal. "Say goodbye everyone, the portal will close in about 5 minutes. Now if you will excuse me, I need to return to my realm for some important matters."

"No problem, thanks for coming over." Wolf says, offering a hand shake.

"The pleasure was mine." Oberon says, shaking his hand and leaving him something in it. Wolf looks down and sees the title Suction Cup Man 1-3. He looks up only to see Oberon raise his hammer. Lightning strikes it and teleports him away.

"...Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" A-Ruby says hugging her mother goodbye.

"I'll miss you too. I kinda liked having two little roses." Summer giggled and hugged back.

"Yea, were gonna miss you all so much." A-Blake says, hugging her parents.

"You too my little kitten." Kali smiled.

"I'm sure your version of us misses you though." Ghira said. A-Blake looks down and nods.

Raven walked up to A-Yang. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah… i guess it is…" A-Yang replied. She was then surprised by Raven pulling her into a tight hug.

"If your Raven is anything like me, then she has probably not gone a day without thinking of you."

A-Yang was surprised, but then hugged her back. "I… I hope so…"

A-Weiss hugged Winter and Willow. "It was wonderful to see you both. If not… interesting to learn what we have…"

"Yes, it was certainly wonderful." Willow smiled.

"Hope to see you again soon." Winter smiled.

"We'll try and see if you can visit in our world after a while has passed." Aida says hugging Wolf and Penny.

Penny giggled and hugged back. Wolf just chuckled. "See ya later bud."

A-Blake then went over to Aida. "Hey Aida, hope you're ready for some questions when we get back, I have a list of things I learned from our counterparts, and want to know how much is the same."

"You just want to know if our Jaune also wrote ninjas of love." A-Yang smirked. A-Blake looked away with a blush.

Aida sighed. "I'll see what I can find out."

Before they left, Wolf called to A-Rwby. "Hey girls, make sure to take care of your Jaune. If I know Jaune's, it's that they are known to have low self esteem and large depression. So make sure to be there for him. And to help him pick himself up. I have seen more than enough times what happens when no one helps them. And it ain't pretty for them."

The girls looked down sadly and nodded. "We will." A-Ruby said, determined.

Everyone begins to enter the portal and as the last one enters it, it closes and fizzles out of existence.

"I'm actually gonna miss having two Ruby's." Yang said. "Especially one that is actually the innocent baby sister I thought I had…"

"Yang! I'm still me." Ruby groaned. "Just because you found out my secret doesn't automatically make me a different person…"

"Still… I don't know if i can look at you the same way anymore…" Yang said in a devastated tone.

Wolf then cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Well, we have one last thing to do, and it involves your Jaune."

"What is it?" Raven asked with a raised brow.

"Him going to therapy." Wolf said plainly.

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

"Yep. Gale has been acting as his therapist for a bit while we have been here. Amp decided to send them over." Wolf said.

"Isn't that invasive? It goes against the trust of a therapist and his patient." Glynda said.

"Hehe, probably." Wolf chuckled. "But first we are going to be taking a little break. See you all when i have everything set up." he said as he vanished, leaving many nervous of what they might see.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter everyone. God that took way longer than it had any right to be. I have to thank Oberon for being here and doing this crossover. It was a lot of fun working with you.**

 **Also, as you can guess by the ending, yes, we have Jaune in therapy. You are going to see just how deep his depression really goes.**

 **I also want to thank Phoenix Warehouse Productions for being a big help with this series. You are amazing dude, thank you so much. Well, see you all next time guys.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry in a corner now…**


End file.
